The Devilish Vampire King
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Bael, half younger brother of Sairaorg Bael. Blessed with the powers that Sairaorg wasn't, but is unwilling to follow the Bael's way. Watch as he gains a peerage, finds love and fights tough enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Oc's. Now on with the story!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

My life. My life isn't exactly fun. First, people assume because I'm a clan heir, that I have a cushy life. That, isn't true at all. I don't have a cushy life, considering who my Otou-sama is. He is so about the clan rules and me being the next heir. I don't want to be the next heir! Aniki should be the next heir and I want him to be the next heir because he deserves it.

Even if he can't use the power of destruction, doesn't mean he isn't powerful at all. I love my Aniki, even though Otou-sama doesn't treat him well at all. And even his wife, Misla-san is treated scornfully.

I always liked Misla-san. Even though I'm not her real son, she treated me kindly. My own Okaa-sama, is dead. She died at childbirth apparently. That's what I've been told. Today is just another day of studying and then I will be training later on to take over as clan head later on when I'm old enough.

"Phew...I'm tired."

At 8 years old. I would rather be playing with friends. The only friends I have are Rias-san my older cousin and Sona-san who I consider to be the smartest 9 year old around. Lastly, I have my Aniki Sairaorg Bael. He can't use the power of destruction, and he can't control his demonic power that well, if at all. But I consider him to be the best of the best.

He has such determination and never backs down from a challenge. Even from Otou-sama. Otou-sama is a bad man. He is so mean to Aniki and told me not to associate with him.

That's his own son! How can anyone be so cruel as to hate their own son because of he was born with a lack of a certain demonic talent? Aniki is training his body on the suggestion of Misla-san. I heard she is sick. I hope she's alright. I've not seen her in awhile.

"Misla-san..."

I really hope she's ok. And so is Aniki. Well, compared to Aniki, I'm not much to look at. I'm smaller than everyone my age, well I'm smaller than the people I know around my age. I have shoulder length black hair, and my fringe falls so it just covers my eyes but usually I keep it swept to the right.

"Stupid Otou-sama."

Otou-sama keeps telling me to cut it, but I refuse each time. I like my hair the way it is. My eyes, are red. Blood red in fact. That's come from my...vampire half. I suppose people could describe me as having a beautiful doll like appearance as according to Otou-sama, vampires have a beautiful doll like appearances, no matter what gender.

Otou-sama said I have to keep it a secret about what my other half is because it would cause too much trouble if everyone knew. Although a few people know about it like Sirzechs-sama and the Maou's. I'm not sure about anyone else.

Its funny, since I'm the clan heir and I'm not a pure Devil. I'm a bastard child of a Devil and a vampire. My parents never married. And with good reason. Devils and vampires are mortal enemies.

If it got out that a Devil and a vampire reproduced, then well it would be a lot of trouble. I'm shocked that a vampire and a Devil like Otou-sama reproduced.

Sometimes, like every ten days or something I need blood to drink. Otou-sama provides me this, secretly of course. The only reason that he even tolerates me is because I have, according to him a strong power of both Devil and vampire. I can't tell anyone about being a vampire.

"I need a break...!"

Good thing I'm a day walker, meaning I can go out in the sun, although there isn't real sun in the Underworld. I don't know the right term as a Dhamphir is a human/vampire hybrid. I will just think of myself as a hybrid or a Dempire! A cross between a vampire and a Devil!

But, isn't it strange a Devil like Otou-sama who is stuck in the olds way broke the rules and actually made love with a vampire? And it must've been quite a few times as Devils find it hard to conceive. I'm not entirely sure about vampires but I know Devils find it hard to conceive anyway.

"Bael-sama."

A female servant called to me. Ooh, what now? I've been studying since breakfast and now its getting a little late. My eyes hurt.

"Yes?"

"A visitor. Lord Bael has given you permission to stop studying for now."

A visitor? For me? The only people who would want to visit me are Rias-san and Sona-san. It has to be one of those two. Aniki isn't really aloud at the castle anymore. But sometimes he sneaks back so he can spend time with me. I stand up from my chair and walk towards the exit of my bedroom.

"Who is it?"

I question as we exit my bedroom. This maid is more like my bodyguard. She's nice sometimes. But she still takes her duty to Otou-sama very seriously. But one day...I will just leave this place and go to the human world.

"Rias-sama, your cousin."

Rias-san is here! Yay! I can actually talk to someone my age!

"Ooh Rias-san! I've not seen her in awhile!"

"Bael-sama. Please be prudent. A clan heir shouldn't act like a hyperactive child."

I got scolded by the maid-san. I'm scolded for acting like a child, when I am a child.

"But I am a child Yukine-san."

She stops in her tracks and comes down to my height and looks at me seriously.

"If your father heard you call me by name, he would think I told you to call me that and I would be sent away. Remember, only call me that when we are alone, understood Bael-sama?"

I nod sadly. I can't even call the maids and butlers by name. Stupid Otou-sama. I want to be in the Gremory clan. Rias-san tells me about how kind they are to their servants. Rias-san is very kind to me and treats me like an equal to her, not some clan heir that needs to be molded.

"I understand maid-san. Please take me to Rias-san."

"Understood Bael-sama. Please follow me."

I inline my head in agreement. I follow the maid-san to the entrance of the castle. I can at least see Rias-san, since she is my cutest cousin. Her red hair and funny ways. She's so adorable. I love it when she shouts she's King Rias of the jungle. Sona-san always mocks her for doing that. Calling her an ape, I laugh also but she doesn't like it.

"I'M KING RIAS!"

That was Rias-san. She has a habit of declaring she is King Rias whenever she enters a new place. I can even hear her from the stairs. Its still so cute though. The way she announces that she is the King. She will be a King one day, when she receives her Evil Pieces.

I see my cute cousin standing their with my other much older cousin. Sirzechs-sama. I'm not sure how old he is exactly. He is the current Maou named Lucifer. Sirzechs-sama to me is the strongest Maou, maybe matched by Ajuka-sama. All the Maou's are pretty strong, and the case of Serafall-sama, also really pretty.

"Makoto!"

Rias-san rushes into my arms and wraps me up into a hug! The maid-san gives a little disappointed stare only caught by myself. She's so uptight when around others. She is nice when we are alone. She lets me slack off a little during study time. But during training time, I'm pretty much worked into the ground. I just don't see the need to work until I drop with fatigue or just fall unconscious.

"R-Rias-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm King Rias! Remember Makoto?"

I chuckle uneasily.

"O-Of course, King Rias-san. So, Rias-san what are you doing here?"

I ask again, nervously. She puts on a bright smile as she answers me.

"Visiting! Onii-sama has some grownup stuff to do with your Otou-sama and I wanted to see one of my cutest cousins!"

"I-I see." I turn to Sirzechs-sama and bow, well as Rias-san is still clinging to me, I bow as far as I could, "I-It is a pleasure to see you again Sirzechs-sama."

Sirzechs-sama smiles kindly in my direction. A smile I don't see often. Only Aniki from my immediate family smiles like this at me. I wonder what Aniki is doing right now? I would love too see Aniki and what he is doing. Training no doubt. Aniki works so very hard to make up for what he hasn't got.

"Aah, Makoto-kun. You seem to be doing well."

"Y-Yes Sirzechs-sama. I-I am doing well, thank you."

Sirzechs-sama comes over and pets my head lightly. I blush a little at the touch. No one dares to touch me around here. Not the maids or butlers or anyone. They seem to think they will get punished if they touched me or showed me any affection.

"Makoto-kun. How would you like to spend a night at the Gremory castle?"

"Spend a night at the Gremory castle Sirzechs-sama?"

I question with a head tilt. Sirzechs-sama nods his head in my direction. Spending a night with Rias-san would be fun. I've never had a sleepover before. Otou-sama says they are a waste of time. Time which I could use to study or train my power of destruction.

Even though Devils don't believe in training as they just use what they are born with, Otou-sama insists that I train my powers so I don't become a failure of the clan like Aniki apparently is. I don't think he is a failure at all. Not one second goes by where I don't believe in him. He is the rightful heir to Otou-sama's thrown. I just want him to be the one who gets Otou-sama's attention because he works so hard.

"I-I...don't think...Otou-sama...would let me..."

"Onii-sama! Please go and tell him that Makoto is coming with us! I want my Makoto to come to sleep. Or, I'm going to be stuck with Sona."

Stuck with Sona-san? Is that such a bad thing?

"My Ria-tan commanded me! So adorable. Ok, for you Ria-tan, I will go and tell him as much."

She has him wrapped around her little finger. She gives me a victory smirk. I chuckle a little at her. Sirzechs-sama then disappeared to tell Otou-sama about this sleepover deal, while Yuki...I mean the maid-san leads us back to my bedroom after Rias-san let go of me, although she kept a tight squeeze on my hand.

* * *

><p>Once inside my room, I dismiss the maid-san who bows and leaves. Once confirming she's gone, Rias-san hugs me again!<p>

"Ooh! Its been too long Makoto!"

"I-It certainly has Rias-san. You seem to be doing well."

"You don't have to be so proper around me, ya know?"

I smile a little. I don't have to be proper, but I just can't seem to get out of the habit.

"Y-Yes, of course. But, you seem to be...I mean, you are, ok?"

"Yep! Hey, how's Sairaorg?"

I shrug my shoulders as she lets go of me. I've not seen him for at least a week.

"I, don't know Rias-san. I'm sure, he's fine. Aniki is a tough guy."

"Hehe, that's true. So, this is your room huh. What happened to the prized anime?"

The prized anime. Rias-san is as big of an otaku I believe the word is as I am. Ever since learning about it from Serafall-sama. I've been enchanted by it. That's one of the reasons I would like to visit the human world.

To see actual anime and not the ones Serafall-sama sneaks me. That would be a dream I have. This clan stuff isn't for me. I'm not interested.

"Otou-sama said I had to get rid of them, because they became a distraction. However, I didn't get rid of them. I saved them, and placed them into a box so Otou-sama couldn't find them."

"Good idea! They seem to work you hard around here huh. Poor Makoto. I'm not worked like that. But, that just means that I will have to make it better when I see you!"

How would she do that? Unless she can convince Otou-sama to let me take a break.

"M-Make it better?"

"Of course silly! You need to learn to relax and let go~"

Learn to relax? Learn to let go? How can I do that? I don't know how to relax and let go. I'm always doing something.

"H-How do you do that?"

"Silly as silly as can be you are. Relaxing is just doing nothing, or something you find fun, silly Makoto~"

S-Silly? I'm silly? Uu, she's said that a few times now. I'm not silly!

"I'm not silly! Uu, don't be mean Rias-san. But, do you think that Otou-sama will let me go today? I've worked ever so hard."

"I hope so. Oji-san is very hard on you. Poor Makoto and his cute head."

I blush in embarrassment. My cute cousin has too much power over me.

"D-Don't make me blush Rias-san. Its cruel."

"How is it cruel? I love love love my cousin! Lets get married!"

I do a spit take! M-M-Married to Rias-san!? S-She does know what that means, right? We would be married, as in married! Cousins getting married!? W-Well, it isn't illegal for Devils to do that...but still is a little weird.

"U-Ummm...Rias-san that's a little...erm...are you teasing me?"

"Maybe~ But you have to at least promise to be my cutest cousin forever!"

"I-I will try. A-And you have to promise the same thing."

She glomps me into a hug again! She's really affectionate. Well, she is a Gremory and they are known for the affection thing.

"I certainly will! Uu, I hope Onii-sama comes back soon~ But that means dealing with Sona...who still has my teddy..."

Sona-san has her teddy? Sona-san can be possessive. She does take Rias-sans stuff sometimes, but Rias-san does the same to her. Otou-sama calls it childish and immature. I think it is what girls our age should be doing. That's what I read in a book anyway.

"She took your teddy? Why?"

"Because I said she was lying about having a peerage already. She's too young for a peerage! Even I don't have my peerage yet. I want my peerage already so I can have cute servants. What about you, Makoto? Don't you want your Evil Pieces?"

"I do yes. I want a strong yet kind peerage."

My peerage will be good boys and girls. I don't really care about the gender of my peerage. Some people do, but I for one don't. As long as they are strong and kind, and talented and have skills, they will be in my peerage. Aniki was telling me that about what he would do with Evil Pieces. He would help Devils who are scorn by other Devils like he is.

"Cool! I bet Sona would pick all girls."

"Why do you say that? Is she against having males in her peerage?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. Rias-san shrugs her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know about that. But, I'm almost certain that Sona's peerage will consist of girls only. Maybe one or two boys but that's about it."

"I see. Well, I guess that's for her to decide. Anyway, Rias-san. Want to see what anime I have?"

She gains a wide grin. Of course, she is an otaku like I am! Otaku's till the end! I practically drag her over to the bed and go under said bed. I rummage around until finally, I produce the box. I open it and show it her. She gains starry eyes!

"Ooh! They all look fabulous~ When we get to my room, I'll show you mine. Sona's not invited."

I thought they were friends. I guess the fight they had was big. I shake my head of the thoughts and Rias-san and I start playing with the anime stuff. Ranging from figures to posters and other things like that. Serafall-sama was generous on getting me these things.

Rias-san and I can always bond over anime! It is our thing! We are just so great when it comes to this magnificent wonder. Its just too good~ I can't get it out of my head, when I have the time to think about it.

Sometime later, the door opens as I hide my anime. If its Otou-sama, he might take these away from me. I don't want them taken away from me so I hide them back under my bed. The door opens fully to reveal...Sirzechs-sama. Rias-san immediately goes over to her Onii-sama and hugs him tight.

"W-What did he say Onii-sama!?"

"Um, Makoto-kun has to talk to him briefly."

Ooh joy. What's he going to do now? Yell at me for not studying? Well, he said I could stop so if he holds that over me then its his fault, not mine!

"Let me guess, I can't go."

"I never said that. He just wants to talk about something's, then we can leave."

I sigh and nod. Most likely has something to do with either the clan, my training or Aniki. Its usually one of those three things. Usually out of those three things, it is training. So I wordlessly follow Sirzechs-sama out of the room, along with Rias-san who has a tight hold of my hand. It feels strange whenever she holds my hand. A good kind of strange though.

We walk and walk until we reach the meeting chambers.

"In there, Makoto-kun. We will wait outside."

"O-Ok. Thank you Sirzechs-sama."

I bow and head inside, once getting out of Rias-sans vice grip that is. I see Otou-sama sitting in his usual place, so I go over and bow to him respectfully.

"Good day Otou-sama."

"Good day. Makoto, your studies?"

I then start explaining what I've been doing today. Since its early evening now, I've been studying all day. I explained what I studied and for how long for. Once finishing the explanation, he simply nods his head.

"Otou-sama. Rias-san has invited me for a sleepover. Is that, allowed?"

"I will allow it, on the condition that you train more tomorrow."

I sigh internally. I nod externally. Train train. Always train. I just want to be a normal 8 year old. Just to do stuff like Rias-san does.

"Y-Yes Otou-sama."

"You may leave."

"Y-Y-Yes Otou-sama. Thank you."

He sighs at me as I bow. I then leave the room, where I am glomped by Rias-san!

"So!?"

"Y-Yes. I can go."

She makes a cheer and hugs me even tighter! Ooo, I can't breathe! Too tight! Its too tight Rias-san!

"Yay! Lets go Makoto, Onii-sama! Ugh, Sona..."

Seriously, what is that about? But not minding her, I go to my room and get some things I will need for this sleepover. Well, I don't know what I will need besides the obvious change of clothes and pyjama's. Once getting those things, I head downstairs again to see Sirzechs-sama and Rias-san waiting patiently.

"Lets go Makoto! You can help me stop Sona from being naughty!"

I smile a little weakly. She brings me into a vice grip again and we head towards Sirzechs-sama. He smiles a little and activates a magic circle for transportation. Once confirming we are ready, he activates the circle!

* * *

><p>When my eyes had readjusted to the light, we find ourselves to be in the Gremory castle. I remember what the interior looks like, so I can spot it instantly. I hear Rias-san make a little sigh of annoyance. What's wrong with her all of a sudden?<p>

"Hello Rias, Makoto-kun."

That sounded like, Sona-san. Turning to the voice, I see Sona-san next to her Onee-sama. Serafall-sama looks at me and smiles brightly. I wave at her a little, she shakes with what I believe to be excitement, then she comes over and hugs me tight!

"How's my cute Ma-tan!?"

"H-Hello Serafall-sama. I, am fine. How, are you?"

"Eh? You called me Serafall-sama? Why call me that when I said you could call me Sera-tan?"

Calling her that would be uncomfortable for me. I don't think I would be able to call her something like that. She is a Maou and I'm just a clan heir, even that's reluctant.

"I-I couldn't Serafall-sama."

"Muu, for me? Your cute Maou who is so cute and loves you a million!"

L-Loves me a million? She's a little strange but then again. I could say that about a lot of different people.

"I-I erm...I couldn't. Its disrespectful."

"But but! It isn't disrespectful if I tell you to call me that, is it?"

"Y-You have a point. But its still..."

I'm cut off by Rias-san making a noticeable loud sigh. We look at her to see that she is glaring daggers at Sona-san who smirks a little back.

"Sona, where have you put my teddy? The truth!"

"Hehe, I've given it to your friends, the Angels."

"I'm not friends with the Angels! They are your boyfriends and girlfriends! Its your erm...what's the word...?"

She means harem. That's the word she is looking for. Even I know that word as most male Devils have harems. Sona-san makes a sigh and explains it to Rias-san.

"Harem ape. It means having more than two lovers as that would be a love triangle."

"Don't call me an ape! And I know what a love triangle is! Well, your Angel harem is waiting! Go and kiss your Angels!"

"I wouldn't dream of touching your lovers."

Rias-san starts breathing heavily. I hear Serafall-sama snicker a little.

"...Gabriel is one of them..."

Huh? Gabriel? Does she mean the Seraph Gabriel-san? Even if we aren't at peace or anything. I don't want to be disrespectful. She only said that so I could hear. She sends a wink my way, which makes me face heat up a little.

"Shut up Sona! And give me my teddy back, now!"

"I've told you King Rias of the jungle that I've given your teddy to the Angels."

"You promised Doctor Penguin you would never say that again!"

She actually said that? She proclaims that she is King Rias of the jungle all the time, yet she doesn't want Sona-san calling her that? And, Doctor Penguin, is someone very special to Rias-san.

"Ugh, whatever ape. Doctor Penguin isn't even here anyway. At least Makoto-kun is here. Intelligent conversation."

"Are you saying I'm not intelligent!?"

"Oh, you understood that then?"

Rias-san produces tears in her eyes.

"I hate you Sona! Go and die! Seriously, why are you here!?"

"Because I heard Makoto-kun would be here, that's why ape."

She came because I'm here? Well, we do get along quite well.

"Well, he doesn't want you here! Because believe it or not, no one actually likes you."

"Ooh ape. I know no one likes you. I'm sorry about that. But, if you want me to leave, then I will just take Makoto-kun with me. I'm sure we can have a nice game of chess."

"Ooh no you don't! If you want to play it that way, then I formally challenge you to a game of chess!"

Rias-san challenged Sona-san to a game of chess? Just, for me? Or is it for their rivalry?

"Fine. You're on."

"Good! Lets get to my room! Come on Makoto. This is a showdown and I need you to make sure that succubus doesn't cheat!"

"Your the succubus ape. Well, half succubus, half ape."

Rias-san lunges at Sona-san who dodges effortlessly.

"Save it for the chess game Rias."

"Fine! Lets go!"

So, I'm ripped away from Serafall-sama by Rias-san and dragged upstairs with Sona-san following in tow without saying goodbye to Sirzechs-sama or Serafall-sama. I did take one last look at them, they both were smiling.

Making it to her room, it is an otaku's paradise in here. This is my hell, which is a good thing. Most people would say heaven but as I'm a Devil/vampire, hell is where we are right now, sort of. Rias-san and Sona-san go towards a chess board and start loading it up.

As they are doing that, I quietly sit on the bed while placing the clothes I brought with me gently on said bed. I just find this fun in itself. Being with Rias-san and Sona-san is peaceful. Its better than what I would be doing right now. Training or fighting some instructor to get stronger and stronger. I seriously sometimes think about running away. But I wouldn't know where to go.

"This is it Sona..."

"Yes. You know, you can't beat me in chess."

"Lets see about that!"

So they start playing chess, while I marvel at the anime. So much and I love it. I wish my room could be like this, and not like a crypt even though I'm a vampire. I still would love my room to be like this. Minus the pink however. I would like black, or red. My favourite colours.

"My Pawn takes your Rook!"

"My Knight takes your Pawn!"

So they are having a chess battle. I've played against Sona-san before, and she is quite the player. I've come close to beating her, but I've never actually won against her. I've beaten Rias-san before a few times. I don't want to be mean but Sona-san is very good at this game so the odds of Rias-san winning aren't high. But I will believe in both of them.

Some blood would be good right now. I've not had any in quite a few days. Ooo, some blood...I should get that thought off my mind. Rias-san and Sona-san seem so involved with their chess game. It is pretty interesting to watch this side of both of them. Their serious side.

I just know one day that both of them will be great in Rating Games. I hope to be a top competitor in the Rating Games in the future. That's my small wish. And well, to get out of being clan heir. I'm sure if everyone found out that I was a vampire hybrid that I wouldn't be eligible to be clan heir.

But Otou-sama just doesn't accept Aniki and I haven't got a clue as to why. He's just being a selfish person.

In the end, the person who won was the person I expected to win. Although Rias-san did back Sona-san into a corner at one point.

"Damn it!"

"I knew this would be the outcome. However, Rias you did a good job."

"W-Well, I have to admit that you are the better player for now. In the Rating Games, it will be so very different. I'm going to kick your butt."

Well, they will never change, I know that much. Those two fighting will be something that always haunt me so...

"Right! You tell me where my teddy is, right now Sona! I'm being serious here! I need to know where it is!"

"Why? What's so special about that teddy?"

Her face turns red like her hair.

"I-It was a present from someone special."

"From who exactly?"

"None of your business! Now, tell me and I'll kill you!"

Did she say and I'll kill you? Isn't it supposed to be or I'll kill you?

"So, either way I'm going to die?"

"Just tell me where it is now! Or I'm calling Onii-sama!"

"Then I'm going to call Onee-sama. Two can play that game ape."

So, going to call Maou's to fight about a teddy? How extreme. But this is so fun! How fun it is to be with these two. Even if I've had a crappy day, these two make me feel instantly better.

"Oh for the love of...that's it!"

Rias-san pounces on Sona-san! Ooh my Maou...hehehe...she's flipped out. I should set her on Otou-sama. That would be an interesting fight.

"GET OFF ME APE!"

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE! AND TELL ME WHERE THE TEDDY IS, NOW!"

I go over and pull Rias-san off Sona-san who looks appreciative.

"GET OFF ME! I'LL KILL HER!"

"Rias-san, please calm down."

She takes sharp rapid breaths in an attempt to calm down. Sona-san stands up and straightens out her skirt that got a little messed up when Rias-san flipped out.

"R-Right. I'm cool, I'm frozen even. But seriously, Sona. I need that teddy. Its very precious to me."

"Fine. Its under your bed."

"You what!? Its been under my bed this whole time!? Why didn't you just say it then!?"

Sona-san sighs as I let go of Rias-san. Rias-san goes towards her bed and starts looking under it. I look to Sona-san who shakes her head at Rias-san. Rias-san comes out a minute later...hey, didn't I give her that? Yeah, I gave her that when she lost her own when we were like 5 or something.

"Oooo...Usagi-chan..."

Usagi-chan. Yes, I remember now. Sona-san looks confused as Rias-san holds the toy to her chest.

"So...what's with the teddy? You are like holding it so tight that you are afraid it will leave if you let go."

"This teddy, is precious to me Sona. You might not understand because you are an Ice Queen, but normal Devils like myself have attachments and I can't sleep without this teddy. It is something of a need for me. Call it childish or immature, but this is something that is irreplaceable."

I didn't know she felt so deeply about a simple teddy like that. I honestly never knew she was like that with a teddy.

"Well, regardless. Shouldn't we just get to sleep soon? Its a little late already."

"Erm...what about food Sona? I know you live off the life force of other beings but others like Makoto and I actually need food."

I could seriously go for some blood. Hot blood running through the veins...ehehe, sounds creepy. I've never drunk from a live person, but I've nearly bitten a butler that pissed me off.

"Well, I meant food also Rias. We should be getting food."

"Good! Come on then! Makoto! Sona..."

She smiles at me, but glares at Sona-san who rolls her eyes back at her. Rias-san places Usagi-chan on the bed softly. Sona-san seems to be having a happy time, even though she was attacked by Rias-san.

We three then head downstairs to get some food. Since this is the Gremory palace, we are just following Rias-san. She seems to know where to go, and if she didn't then I would be very worried.

* * *

><p>Getting to the dining room, I see that Venelana-Oba-san is here. She's like an older version of Rias-san herself albeit with brown hair.<p>

"Okaa-sama! Makoto...and Sona are here to sleep!"

"I see dear. Sona, Makoto. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Both Sona-san and I bow respectfully. I like Oba-san since she is kinder than Otou-sama. She is just like a mother to me like Misla-san was. But I don't get to see her often either.

"It is always a pleasure Venelana-sama."

"L-Like Sona-san said. It is a pleasure Oba-san."

"You three must be hungry. Please eat."

We all thank her and go over to the set table. Lots of different foods are on the table. Anything you could imagine is here. The Gremory's sure are kind to their friends like this. Not like Otou-sama who wouldn't do things like this.

As we are eating, I notice Oba-san looking at me. I turn to her with a little smile, which she returns with a small smile.

"Erm...what are you doing Makoto?"

"What do you mean Rias-san?"

I question as I look at her.

"You, just stopped eating so I thought something was wrong."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm really fine. Yes, I'm honestly fine Rias-san."

"Oh, ok then!"

She replied happily to me. She then continues eating childlike. I however eat with manners. I just can't stop. I've grown up around it and Otou-sama always tells me that I should eat like a gentleman and to always impress as you don't know who will be watching you.

"Makoto. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Training Rias-san, why do you ask?"

She hangs her head so her hair shadows her eyes. I wish I could say that I'm free, but being here is a miracle in of itself.

"I'm sorry Rias-san."

"Why are you apologizing? It isn't like you make yourself train all the time. I wish Onii-sama could tell Oji-san to let you have a day off."

"Me too Rias-san, me too. Well, I'm here now!"

She brings her head up and smiles in my direction. Hehe, I've got the cutest cousin.

"Say Sona-san. Do you and Rias-san hang out together a lot?"

"I guess we do, when not busy. Why is it you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering that's all."

She gives me a calculating stare. I smile a little in her direction.

"Your, red eyes are intriguing."

"O-Oh, thank you I guess. Sona-san..."

"He wants to tell you to get lost Sona."

I never said that! Sona-san glares a little but shrugs her off.

"Anyway, as I was going to say. Makoto-kun, would you like a game of chess? I know it is a little late but I always love challenging you to a match."

"I-Is that so? Whys that?"

"Because you give me a challenge. No one else our age gives me such a challenge. No offense Rias."

Rias-san just shook her head in acceptance.

"None taken. I know you are better for now. Doesn't mean its always going to be that way."

"If you say so Rias. But Makoto-kun, do you want to have a match?"

I get into a thinking position before ultimately nodding my head in agreement.

"Sure. I guess one couldn't hurt."

Sona-san claps her hands softly, to my eyes, she looks excited. So after finishing dinner, we three head back to Rias-sans room and we set the chess board. I took the black pieces and she took the white ones. Rias-san sits to the side and looks at us intently.

"R-Ready Sona-san?"

"Oh, I'm ready."

"Good! Then, let the games begin!"

So like that, we start having a game of chess. Each move I make she counters it with some moves I expected and some moves I didn't expect. Like castling with her Rook and King. That move I didn't expect. But I was able to back her into a corner a few times. However in the end...

"And, checkmate. Good game."

She shakes my hand. I return the handshake. This is how we do it. We play a game, she wins and we shake hands. That's just how we are. I hope one day I can actually win in a game against Sona-san. I need to win at least once.

"Yes, it was Sona-san. I will beat you one day."

"Perhaps in the future. For now, I am the superior opponent. That's not to say you aren't a worthy opponent."

Well being worthy is enough for me. I would rather be worthy than someone completely outclassed.

"Thank you Sona-san."

"Ooh! That was close! I was on the edge of my seat!"

Rias-san commented from the side. We both turn to her with a smile, but then yawn. It is getting late.

"Its time for bed~ Makoto, Sona. Lets go to bed."

"Yeah, it is late."

"Agreed. Sleep is something I can certainly use right now."

Sona-san and I agree with Rias-san who starts getting ready for bed! I quickly take the clothes I left on the bed before and exit the room. She just gets undressed with me around!? She either doesn't care or she might've forgotten that I was there.

I find a little room to get changed into my nightwear then I head back to Rias-sans room. I don't really know where to sleep as this is the first sleepover I've ever had. I get to the room and knock on the door lightly.

"Come in Makoto~"

I do as the voice asks and enter the room. Once inside, I see that Sona-san and Rias-san are both ready for bed.

"Erm...where do I sleep Rias-san?"

"Here of course! Where did you expect to sleep?"

In here with her!? I-I couldn't do that! I seriously couldn't sleep in the same bed as her! It would be improper.

"I-I can't."

"Why not? I know she will be here, but I wont let her touch you."

Sona-sans eyes narrowed in Rias-sans direction. Yeah, Rias-san has been saying lots of things to Sona-san today. Hehe, I find it intriguing how they are friends yet act like this towards one another. It seriously is worth studying.

"Oh get lost ape! Why do you think I would touch him like that anyway? If anyone is going to do dirty stuff like that, then its you."

"No it isn't me! Its you! But enough of this Sona. Its not like we get to see Makoto long anyway. More training tomorrow, right Makoto?"

I hear the sadness in her voice. Poor Rias-san. I honestly wish I could just say to Otou-sama that I don't want to be the clan heir. Sona-san and Rias-san might want to be the clan heir, but I seriously don't want to be the clan heir. I want to support Aniki in his dreams, and if that's to be the clan heir then its something I will back him until the end.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, you have a hard time don't you? At least you aren't in a forced engagement."

A forced engagement. Not yet, but with the things Otou-sama has been saying, I wouldn't be shocked if I do end up in a forced engagement.

"True enough Sona-san. Are you, in a forced engagement?"

"Not yet. But I've been hearing things. However, as soon as it is announced, I'm challenging him to a Rating Game. I refuse to marry someone who isn't at least my equal in intelligence."

Equal to her in intelligence? Good luck. She's smarter than most.

"Really Sona? Well, how about if you don't find anyone as smart as you are?"

"I don't know. I'm sure there is one guy out there that matches me in intelligence."

"Yeah, a beetle matches you in intelligence."

Sona-san wordlessly goes over to the bed and picks up Usagi-chan. Rias-san narrows her eyes and her hair shadows her eyes.

"What are you going to do with Usagi-chan?"

She asks darkly, Sona-san grins a little evilly.

"I was thinking about giving it to the Angels."

"No you wont give them to your...harem!"

Does she think that Sona-san actually has an Angel harem? Rias-san charges at Sona-san who throws the Usagi-chan at Rias-san who doesn't stop! Rias-san pins Sona-san to the bed and gets a pillow and starts hitting her with it!

"DON'T THREATEN USAGI-CHAN!"

"GET OFF ME APE!"

And she called Rias-san an ape again. Rias-san tries to smother Sona-san with the pillow. So, I go over and drag her off again! She struggles against me but I'm able to hold her back. Sona-san once again gets up. She brushes some hair out of her eyes and looks at Rias-san.

"You need to see Doctor Penguin."

"Doctor Penguin isn't here right now. He is on a retreat."

"Yeah. He's retreating from you."

Rias-san sighs loudly. But then she goes over and picks up Usagi-chan. She then goes to her bed and lies down.

"Makoto~ Come and join me here~"

I blush and look away. I couldn't do something like that. Even if she is my cousin. Isn't it still a little wrong for us to do something like that?

"I-I can't. Is there any other place..."

I stop as she jumps off the bed, switches the light off, then she practically throws me on the bed! Uwah! This is very improper. As I try and get up, she pins me down with her arms wrapped around my body! This isn't right at all!

"Stay~ Don't leave me with her~"

"Yes, don't leave me with her Makoto-kun."

Sparks goes off between the two. Sona-san, with a red face gets in the bed, to my left at a distance and Rias-san is on my right, I'm in her vice grip. Since I don't have a choice, I lie down on the bed with my head on the pillow.

"Goodnight Makoto~ Sona."

"Yes. Goodnight Makoto-kun, Rias."

"Goodnight you both. Sleep well."

So, I close my eyes and let sleep take me over. Tomorrow, I will be doing double time again for Otou-sama. Ahh, I can't be bothered with training anymore. I would rather be with Rias-san and Sona-san playing like we have been before.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter of my new story! I thought I would go in a different direction this time with my oc being the younger half brother of Sairaorg. So yeah this is Makoto Bael, half Devil, half vampire. I am accepting suggestions for future peerage, although one Bishop has been decided and I have an idea for the Queen. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**True friends**

At nine years old. I have made one more friend. The girl from the Phenex clan, Ravel-san. She's a year younger than I am. She's smart for her age. While not on Sona-sans level, she's very smart in the respect of tactics. She even thought of a new way for me to shape my power of destruction. I am actually grateful to her for that as Otou-sama keeps making me find new ways to use the power of destruction. I find it hard to shape it into anything other than energy blasts but slowly, I'm able to make other basic shapes.

We became friends as we both didn't want to do a duty of our respective clans. She and I met in Lucifaad while ignoring our respective duties. Even if I don't like her brother Raiser at all, we are still friends. He's just a baka.

Right now, I've sneaked off for a little rendezvous with the Phenex girl. I'm supposed to be studying but I didn't feel like it. I don't ever get to see my friends, and I know both Sona-san and Rias-san are busy as Rias-san has gone to the human world, she's so lucky in that respect. I wish I could go to the human world. Sona-san has some stuff she has to sort out with her clan. I don't know exactly what, but it must be important.

Hopefully, I will get my Evil Pieces in the next few years. I believe I will get them when I am either 10 or 11. Even if I'm not the clan heir by that time, I will still receive my Evil Pieces. Hopefully, Aniki finds away for him to be clan heir. Well if it is Aniki then he will figure out away. Although I do know of one way and I don't know if he would want to do it or not.

I haven't said anything about it to him as I don't know what he would do. If he did do it, then I wouldn't blame him for doing it. I actually would support what he wants to do. Even if it would be a little painful for myself.

The place Ravel-san and I are meeting is a secluded area of the Bael territory. I've already given her the permission to come into the Bael territory. The place is like my little hideaway. Just a secluded area with a big lake. No one comes here. It is my private secluded area that only I and whoever I have told knows about, and not many people know about it.

I get to the place I want to go to and see the big lake. I will just have to wait for Ravel-san to appear. Even if she can't, I can still enjoy the view. Aniki and I meet here sometimes. Although lately, he has been training harder and harder so I haven't seen him often.

"Aah Ravel-san~ Come soon~"

I collapse on a grassy hill near the lake. It is comfortable and I could sleep here, like this. I close my eyes and let the calming breeze of the Underworld rock my gently to sleep.

"Mako-sama!"

Huh? Oh, that voice. It belonged to my friend, Ravel-san. I open my eyes and see that in fact Ravel-san is here. I sit up and look at her. She's a real Ojou-sama in the way she dresses and acts. However, she has shown me a side to her that isn't Ojou-sama like.

"Hello Ravel-san."

"Geez, falling asleep when expecting company. What are you like?"

I shrug my shoulders softly. I was tired. I've been tired for awhile now. Since hitting nine, Otou-sama has pushed more and more training and other stuff like that. Become a strong clan head, don't become a failure like Aniki. I hear those words pretty much everyday now.

"I'm just like me. Who else would I be like?"

"Ugh...don't be weird. So, have a hard time sneaking away?"

I shook my head slowly as she sits down next to me.

"No. Otou-sama thinks I'm studying, what about you?"

"Its the same for me. Become a proper young lady and all that."

Yeah, we both have to become proper members of society. I wish it wasn't that way. High class, low class, middle class, there shouldn't be differences but that's the kind of world we live in. Status means a whole lot to Devils.

"Well, at least we got to see one another today. Say Ravel-san, are you interested in servants?"

"You mean Evil Pieces?"

I nod as I look to the lake. So pretty. Makes me want to swim around in the water. I then look back to Ravel-san who hasn't said anything else yet.

"Aren't you interested?"

"Hmmmmm, not really. It doesn't really interest me like it does Onii-sama. Well, you've seen some of his peerage already, all girls. Weird situation, isn't it?"

I chuckle a little. Yeah, Raisers situation is a little weird. He just wants a peerage full of pretty girls. Doesn't he care about skills also? I don't know if they have skills or not as I haven't tried fighting them. But to someone like me, I believe that he has only picked most of them based on looks, not on fighting ability.

"Yeah. But you could say that about other Devils. Most seem to want a harem peerage."

"Don't you?"

A question like that has an obvious answer.

"Well not really. If I develop feelings for the girls and they reciprocate then I suppose they would be apart of my hypothetical harem. I'm not really looking for a harem, I'm looking for a true family. I don't know if you know, but my family isn't exactly loving."

"I know. No mother, and your father is questionable. Plus Sairaorg-sama has been pretty much banished. You must be really lonely."

I release a breath. Lonely, I'm a little lonely I guess but Aniki has been more hurt than I have. It makes me a little selfish that I don't want to be clan heir. But he does want to be it I believe and he's welcome to it.

"Maybe a little. I'm more concerned for Aniki and Misla-san. They have had it harder because I was born with the power of destruction and Aniki wasn't. Its silly. He's the oldest so he should be clan heir, yet because I was lucky enough to be born with that ability, I'm made into clan heir. I would rather have my peerage family that be clan heir."

"Is that so? So, you don't care about being heir to the Bael clan, at all? What do you think you are going to do with your life if you don't become heir to the clan?"

What I would do? Damn, I haven't thought. I don't know what I would do. Maybe, no, I have no idea. Peerage building, but besides that I have no idea...wait Sona-san and Rias-san said something about a school...

"What would I do? I haven't thought about it if I'm honest. Although, I heard from Rias-san and Sona-san that they plan to go to a school in the human world when they are older. That might be fun. Personally, I would just help the Underworld in my own way. So I know your not clan heir and you don't want a peerage. What is it that you want to do?"

She puts a finger to her chin and gets into a thinking position.

"I don't know. If I'm honest, I haven't really thought about what I would do. Maybe I would become someone's manager or something. I would like to think I have a talent for planning and advising."

"Planning and advising huh. Yeah, you do seem to be the type. Hey maybe you could become my manager by joining my future peerage? What do you think Ravel-san?"

She turns from looking at the lake, to looking at me with a little wide eyed expression.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I wouldn't of suggested it if I didn't mean it, would I?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me. Duh Ravel-san, of course I wouldn't of suggested it if I didn't mean it.

"M-Maybe. But me becoming apart of your peerage? We have only known one another for a few months."

Yes, a few months. Its only been a few months since I met Ravel-san. But these past few months with Ravel-san have been certainly entertaining to say the least.

"Yes, true enough. However we have time. I don't get my Evil Pieces for at least a year or longer. I know Rias-san and Sona-san will get their Evil Pieces soon enough. I want to start planning now, ya know? You are quite a good candidate. You are a Phenex so that means Phoenix Tears and you control the power of fire and wind plus you are quite the tactician. So, yeah you are a good candidate."

"W-Well, I guess I could be a good candidate. That's if I want to join your peerage of course. I might get a better offer!"

Her tsundere ways. This is just like an anime! Serafall-sama showed me once and a tsundere is all cold on the outside, yet loving on the inside. Tsundere might fit Ravel-san. However she is quite a nice girl. She even shows it to me sometimes. Not that she is horrible in her tsundere mode. That's just apart of who she is after all.

"Well, if you don't then I would be honoured if you become apart of my future peerage."

Her face turns bright red and she looks away shyly. Why is she blushing? Did I say something weird? I only asked if she would like to join my peerage. Is that blush worthy?

"Mako-sama's peerage huh."

She muses to herself like this. She is thinking about joining my peerage. I would like it if she joins my peerage. Well, she might choose not to join my peerage. Its something to think about in the future. A member of the Phenex clan in my peerage would be good for politics, but I don't care about politics.

"Yep! My peerage. But being here is fun~ No training, no studying, no nothing, other than hanging out with my friend."

"You do have a point. No studying is good every once in awhile. Unfortunately, everyone has things they have to do."

I sigh internally. Yes, everyone has things they have to do. We are only children, yet we have so many things to do. Such a strange world we live in.

"You are right Ravel-san. Everyone has things they don't want to do yet they have to do because it is a stupid world. But, enough of that stupid world. Shall we just enjoy today?"

She giggles a little and inclines her head in agreement. Before we could start spending the day together, she raises her hand, as if she's forgotten something.

"I wanted to ask, how is the baby, Millicas-sama?"

Ooh yeah. Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san had a baby not long ago, named Millicas-kun. He's such a cute baby. I've only seen him once because I've been busy but he did have a little tuff of red hair like his Otou-sama and Rias-san.

"Well, the last time I saw him, he was ok. Have you ever seen him Ravel-san?"

She giggles a little and nods.

"The same as you. Just once, when Sirzechs-sama came to the Phenex estate to discuss something with my parents. He had Millicas-sama with him and I must say that is a little cutie."

"He will be a lady killer in the future, I can see it coming."

"Well since he will be no doubly be blessed with the strengths of both parents, he will also be blessed with good lucks of both parents."

We share a little laugh. Yeah, that sounds about right. Grayfia-san is a beautiful woman and Sirzechs-sama is a handsome man. So, no doubt that Millicas-kun will be a cute child and a handsome guy when he's older.

"You're right Ravel-san! Anyway, lets enjoy the time we have together."

"Agreed~"

So Ravel-san and I spend some of the day here. We talk about all sorts of things. Like what the current situation of the Underworld is. Even if we are children now, we wont be children forever and we will have to become apart of the affairs of the Underworld, no doubt.

* * *

><p>I couldn't spend all day here as I have things to do like go back and train with Otou-sama or someone else. But we did connect even more than we have done before. Its nice having a new friend like Ravel-san. She's a nice girl who has a bright future ahead of her.<p>

"Well, I better go Ravel-san. I'm sure Otou-sama will be wondering where I am soon enough."

"Yes, I suppose you do Mako-sama."

"Yeah I do. It was fun seeing you again though. Lets try and meet up again soon."

She smiles a little at me.

"Yes. I believe we should meet up in the future."

Meeting again the in the future. That would a good thing to do. If I ever get the chance to slip away from Otou-sama that is.

"Of course Ravel-san. Well, I best go. I'm sure Otou-sama will be expecting me now."

"Hehe, I'm sure you will be expected soon. Goodbye, Mako-sama. Try to enjoy the rest of your day."

I smile weakly. Trying to enjoy the rest of my day huh.

"I-I will try. You too Ravel-san. You enjoy your day also."

"I have already enjoyed most of my day."

I smile a little. She enjoyed most of her day huh. Well, she was with me for some of the day. So, that means she likes being around me, yeah? That's good, if I want her to join my future peerage then we have to be on a friendship level.

"That's good! See you later Ravel-san!"

"Y-Yes. See you soon."

We say another round of goodbyes then I activate a magic circle to head on home. Once getting home, I look around my bed room. I go towards my closet and change my clothes to the usual noble attire. When seeing Ravel-san, we agreed on going casual. Well as casual as we could go that is. I take my clothes off and start looking for my noble attire...

"You little sneak."

"AHHH!"

"Hehe, no need to be scared Ma-tan."

That voice and the way the person used my name...it belonged to Serafall-sama. I look around frantically. When I find the origin of the voice, it is in fact Serafall-sama. Why is she here? And, I'm stood here in my underwear...infront of a Maou...hehe...

"S-Serafall-sama...what are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Ooh, I came to see you of course!"

"O-Ok, but why?"

I ask with a blush. A girl seeing me like this. No one sees me like this. Even if I am only nine, it is still a little...

"I came to sneak you some anime of course. I've not done so in awhile. But when I got here, no one was here."

If she knows I wasn't here then does that mean...Otou-sama also knows about me not being here? I pale. If he knows then I'm in trouble, but it was worth it too see Ravel-san. She denies my worries with a wink.

"Not to worry Ma-tan. Your Otou-chan doesn't know about you sneaking out. So, where did you go you little rebel?"

"Don't call me little! I-I mean, please don't mention my height Serafall-sama. I just went to see someone who I call friend."

She nods with an "I see" then she comes over and drags me to the bed. This is a little, I should be studying right now.

She goes to the side of her, and produces a bag. She hands it me wordlessly. I open the bag to see lots of different types of anime! Yay! Serafall-sama is the best! I start looking at all these anime prizes that Serafall-sama got me. She knows me too well.

"Incidentally, I've been talking to your Otou-chan. And, he said that you will be able to visit the human world, for educational purposes."

Visit the human world, for educational purposes? Well, it is still a trip to the human world! A trip to the human world is a trip to the human world! But to do something educational?

"I-I see. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you telling me?"

"Because I'll be taking you personally of course."

She will be taking me personally? A Maou? Doesn't she have duties to attend to? Wouldn't it be a waste of time for a Maou to take me to the human world?

"Whats with that cute face? Don't you want me to take you?"

"T-The opposite actually. I was just wondering, if you actually have the time to do something trivial as take me to the human world?"

"I do. Don't worry that cute head of yours. Let me take care of it. I'm going out on a limp here for you. Because, I know how hard grumpy-chan down there pushes you and I want you to at least have a normal day as a child. Like So-tan and Rias-chan do."

Going out on a limp for me? I don't deserve it, yet I'm happy she does at the same time. A Maou cares enough about me to actually go against Otou-sama who is the leader of the Bael clan. A Maou is willing to do that for someone like me. Grump-chan fits Otou-sama perfectly.

"T-Thank you Serafall-sama. Even though you must be busy and you don't really have to look out for me as I'm not even apart of your family..."

"Ooh Ma-tan! Stop being cute or I will have to hug you to death!"

Hug me to death? Serafall-sama might just hug me to death.

"P-Please don't hug me to death if you can help it. But, you are truly going to take me to the human world? And Otou-sama agreed?"

"Yep! Well, your Otou-chan only agreed if you learn something from the experience. But not to worry, I will tell you some things about the human world so we can just have a day of fun instead."

What kindness. She's willing to do that for someone like me? How truly kind.

"Serafall-sama. Can I ask, what you get out of it? Doing this for me is very generous and I'm very grateful of course, but still..."

"But what? You are So-tans friend, and my cuddly Ma-tan! Of course I'm going to help my Ma-tan whenever I can. Kids need to blow off steam, and it isn't like grump-chan is going to let you do anything other than train and study."

She so gets it. She knows that I can't keep doing this forever and ever until I just turn into a little puppet.

"Erm...thank you, Serafall-sama. You are always nice to me."

"Silly cute Ma-tan. Stop being cute or I will have to pinch your cute squishy cheeks! And I'm not talking about your face either!"

My cute squishy cheeks that aren't on my face. Where else do I have cheeks? Wait, cheeks...oooh! Does she mean...ooh, Serafall-sama! That's rude! I think she means my...yes. That's the only other place on my body that I have cheeks.

"Y-You mean..."

"Yep! Your cute little butt! But now, we need to see grumpy-chan about something important!"

About something important? What's the importance of this thing she mentioned? Is it about going to the human world?

"W-Whats the important thing?"

She adopts a wide smile. Her smiley face makes me blush a little.

"Ooh, yes~ I haven't said yet, have I~ Ma-tan. You, have been invited to sleepover! I came to tell you that also."

"A sleepover? A serious sleepover? I've not had one since that one time last year with Sona-san and Rias-san."

"Well there will be one more person there also!"

One more person? Who's this one more person? Someone our age I would think.

"W-Who's that Serafall-sama?"

"Surprise! Now, lets march that little butt downstairs and deal with grumpy-chan! Not to worry Ma-tan, I'm sure he will let you go."

She takes my fears away with her words.

"Y-Yes, but is it ok if I get dressed first?"

I ask with a little blush. She giggles to herself and inclines her head in agreement.

"Yep! Get your clothes on Ma-tan~ Then I will take you to grumpy-chan and we then can go to the Sitri castle!"

"O-Oh. We are sleeping in the Sitri castle this time?"

"Yep! You, So-tan, Rias-chan and mystery guest."

I want to know who this mystery person is. However, I will find out who this person is soon enough. So I go towards my closet and I start getting dressed into some noble attire.

Once dressed, I place the anime things in my anime box and hide it under my bed. I, then head downstairs with Serafall-sama who is smiling positively. She is a positive person. She's always positive around me anyway.

"In here Ma-tan!?"

"Y-Yes."

I reply hesitantly. So Serafall-sama knocks on the door, and I hear Otou-sama say to come in. But as I was about to, Serafall-sama tells me to wait outside, which I comply. She goes in and I wait out here.

I wonder why she didn't want me going in? Can she only say things without me being there? I wonder what that is? Its a little strange that she asked me to wait out here. Whatever she is doing, I believe in her wholeheartedly. She is my...friend? Is that what we are? Are we friends? I would like to think that I am friends with Serafall-sama.

I can hear voices inside the room, but I can't make anything out. Not the words, but I can clearly tell who is speaking right now by the pitch of the voice. It is Serafall-sama, and even though I can't hear what's going on, the tone sounds serious.

For five minutes, no one comes out of the room. The voices have gone quiet now. I then see the door open, to reveal a neutral faced Serafall-sama. I can't tell by facial expressions alone.

"I-Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly. Now come along Ma-tan. We have places to go."

"A-Are you sure everything's, ok?"

I ask nervously. She doesn't seem like her usual self. However, she seems to get back to normal as she wraps me up in a tight hug! She's really affectionate and she isn't even in the Gremory clan.

"Everything's fine! Now, lets get going."

"Ok! So, Otou-sama is actually letting me go to this sleepover?"

"Yep! Once I told him what you have been doing today and how hard you have been doing it and what kind of advantages there would be to a sleepover."

She said while winking at me. Hehe, the advantages of having a sleepover. Serafall-sama wordlessly activated a magic transportation circle. She then takes my hand and we go with a flash of light.

Once the light dies down, I find myself in a different location altogether. I've never been to the Sitri palace before so I wouldn't know. This must be the place as Serafall-sama did mention something about coming to the Sitri palace. I look to Serafall-sama who's holding my hand tightly. As I was about to say something, we hear a screech.

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE!"

"Ooh~ Rias-chan is already playing the don't call me an ape card~"

"Serafall-sama...who is the other guest? Is it someone I know?"

She shrugs her shoulders. So, I could know this individual. Without a word, we walk towards the destination of the cry. Getting there, I see Rias-san, Sona-san and an unknown girl who looks bored, and a little irritated. Is that this mysterious guest? I don't know who she is.

"Makoto! Sona's picking on me again!"

Rias-san shot into my arms and hugged me tightly! Serafall-sama let go of my hand and joined the other adults in the room, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san who has baby Millicas-kun with her. Also, an unknown woman is here, maybe the mother of the unknown little girl? Or servant maybe?

"I'm not picking on you ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Sona, you hurt me everyday with your words! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

Sona-san snickered to herself and shook her head slightly.

"But I don't want to die ape." Sona-san turns to me with a genuine smile, "Hello Makoto-kun. It has been awhile."

"Y-Yes, it has been Sona-san. How have you been?"

As I questioned her, the unknown girl comes over and looks me directly in the eyes. Creepy. I look to Sona-san who makes a little sigh. I look to Rias-san who sends a little glare at this unknown girl.

"You, your name?"

"I'm, Makoto Bael, current heir to the Bael clan. Your name is...?"

"Seekvaira Aragres, current heiress to the Aragres clan. It is a pleasure."

Ok, not what I was expecting. Seekvaira Aragres-san is the heiress to that clan huh. What a strange turn of events. Heiress' to the Gremory, Sitri and Aragres clan are here, as well as myself. Talk about strange.

"Y-Yes, a pleasure. Aragres-san, may I call you Seekvaira-san?"

"W-Well, I suppose so. I will call you, Makoto-san. If that's fine?"

I nod, not trusting my voice. I heard that she was a little sharp tongued. However she hasn't shown any of that towards me as of yet, but we just met so I guess that I don't have enough information to go on to base her on.

"Hey Rias, why are you here again. This time around it is my place."

"Ooh shut up Sona. Onii-sama, and Serafall-sama thought it would be a good idea if we all meet one another properly. And by that, I mean Seekvaira."

So, this is a meeting of the future clan heads? This is a little strange. I don't even want to be clan head! Argh! Well, it doesn't matter right now.

"I know that Rias. But since you have met her, you can leave."

"No I wont Sona! My Makoto is here and I'm not leaving, ever!"

"Ugh. Whatever ape."

Rias-san glared with a little hostility. Sona-sans face turned into a satisfied look.

"What did I say about the ape!?"

"Sorry King Rias of the jungle."

"Doctor Penguin!"

Sona-san giggled as Rias-san went running off someplace. I look to Seekvaira-san who smiles at me a little, just noticeably. She then sweatdrops and looks in the direction Rias-san ran off in.

"Ok, what the hell was that? Who's Doctor Penguin?"

"It is her psychiatrist Seekvaira-san."

Sona-san replied to her. Seekvaira-san looks at Sona-san in disbelief.

"Her...psychiatrist? She needs one?"

Sona-san lets out a little giggle and nods strongly. Seekvaira-san seems so shocked that Rias-san needs a psychiatrist. I am a little shocked also. I didn't think Rias-san was the type to need one, but maybe she is more disturbed than we think she is.

"I can't believe she needs a psychiatrist. Is there something seriously wrong with her?"

"She has nightmares apparently. About her being King Rias of the jungle, even though she likes being called it. She's very disturbed. Such a perplexing ape she is."

A perplexing ape? Poor Rias-san gets it hard. But, it is a little funny when she cries for Doctor Penguin. Is Doctor Penguin here? She did run off, so he must be here, right? Who knows if Doctor Penguin is here or not. This is the Sitri palace yet Doctor Penguin is here?

"Oh, can I ask why you call her an ape?"

Actually, that is something I want to know also. I've heard Sona-san call Rias-san an ape but I never knew why. Sona-san then explains.

"The reason I call her an ape, is because she acts like one. I know that she doesn't like it. I find it funny when she flips out and starts screaming for Doctor Penguin."

Sona-san then snickers to herself. Seekvaira-san and I just look to one another.

A minute later, Rias-san and a man with half white hair and half black hair split down the middle comes in. This is Doctor Kuroshiro Penguin. He comes over with Rias-san, and looks to Sona-san.

"Sona. Rias was telling me, you used the forbidden words?"

Seekvaira-san and I look to one another as Sona-san looks down at the ground. Rias-san on the other hand nods strongly at Doctor Penguin.

"Sorry Doctor. The words slipped out of my mouth."

"Tell her Doctor Penguin! She's been hurting me with the forbidden words!"

Sona-san glared harshly at Rias-san who looks smugly right back at her.

"Sona. We can't say the forbidden words around Rias. They are forbidden for a reason, remember? It might cause problems with her mental state."

"I know Doctor. She's quite unwell, aren't you King Rias of the jungle?"

"Doctor Penguin! She called me King Rias of the jungle! Doctor Penguin!"

She's freaking out! She really is freaking out! Rias-san starts shaking quite violently! What's going on!? I don't understand what's happening. She's going insane because Sona-san called her King Rias of the jungle? But, she likes being called King Rias of the jungle. Is it, that she was called it by Sona-san? That's why she is like this maybe?

Everyone looks on in amazement as Doctor Penguin takes Rias-san by the shoulders and speaks calmly and collectedly.

"Rias. Remember the coping mechanism. Say it with me now. Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

"G-Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

We all snicker as they do this coping mechanism. Rias-san cries a little as they do this coping mechanism. After the coping mechanism had finished, Rias-san smiles a little.

"Are you feeling better Rias?"

"Y-Yes Doctor Penguin. Thank you again."

He pets her head softly. She giggles a little and smiles at Doctor Penguin.

"Not a problem Rias. Just remember your coping mechanism and you will be fine. Now, if you will excuse me."

"Ok Doctor Penguin!"

Doctor Penguin then smiled and petted her head again. He then leaves as Rias-san turns to Sona-san.

"Doctor Penguin told you off!"

"Yes ape. You called Doctor Penguin to fight your battles, well done."

Rias-san breathed heavily. However Sona-san makes a sigh.

"Since it is still a little before dinner, I suggest we all go out into the gardens for some fresh air."

"Wow, you suggested something good!"

"King Rias of the jungle."

Rias-san sobbed to herself while muttering her coping mechanism as Sona-san went over to her Onee-sama. Rias-san wordlessly hugs me tightly. I rub her back comfortingly. A minute later, Sona-san comes back, looks at Rias-san, rolls her eyes and looks to the rest of us.

"Onee-sama said we can go out. I just needed to confirm."

"Fantastic."

Seekvaira-san rolls her eyes in annoyance at Sona-san who gave back an emotionless stare. Rias-san and I look to one another this time. But after that, we all head towards the gardens.

* * *

><p>Getting into the gardens, we all start talking with one another once going quite deep into the garden. Even Seekvaira-san was talking to us, even though she doesn't know us that well. We are getting along quite well indeed.<p>

"So, Makoto-san. You control the power of destruction, yes? Totally different to Sairaorg."

"Yes, so? Aniki is strong, and I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you."

"A-Ah yes, of course. I was merely saying that you would be a good hus...hehe, you would be a good competitor of the Rating Games."

I would be a good what? She said something starting with h, but I didn't hear the rest of it. Hmmmm, I would be a good...horse? No, that's not it. I would be a good...home? No, that's silly. A good hose? Erm...aah, I guess it doesn't matter really.

"I guess so. But having that power isn't everything, you know? I would need a good peerage behind me."

"Yes, of course that is also a factor to a good competitor of the games. But, that isn't even in our range. We've got a few years until then."

I smile a little. A few years. I want to become a strong and good person. Total opposite of Otou-sama. Well, the good person part. The strong part, he is that.

"We certainly do, Seekvaira-san."

A sudden wave of hunger hits me. Ooh no, its the vampire part. I look at Seekvaira-sans neck with the blood pumping through her veins...aha, I need to stop that train of thought. She notices me looking at her neck, she blushes.

"I-Is something on my neck?"

"Not yet...I mean no, not at all. Don't worry about it, Seekvaira-san."

Just then, Rias-san and Sona-san come over. Ooh damn. All there blood pumping through their Devil bodies is so intoxicating. Ooh sugar, I need some blood now. Any blood will do!

"Erm, what's with the creepy look Makoto? You want us all to be apart of your harem?"

Everyone does a spit take a Rias-san! Who comes out with something like that all of a sudden?

"You're sick you are ape. We are still children, yet you are thinking about harems now?"

"Shut up you tramp!"

We all do spit takes again! Rias-san just called Sona-san a tramp! Sona-san looks offended, and with good reason also. I think I would be offended if I was called a tramp also.

"Do you even know what a tramp is?"

"Yeah, you!"

"No. I asked...do you know what a tramp is? Not if I was one."

Rias-san gets into a thinking pose. As she is thinking, I see a devilish smirk appear on Sona-sans face. What's she planning?

"Shut up Sona!"

She doesn't know? Sona-san giggled to herself.

"Rias, you're a tramp."

"I am not a tramp! You ugly tramp!"

"Ape! A tramp is someone who is beautiful and generous."

What? No it doesn't. Seekvaira-san looks to me for answers. I don't have any. I shrug and shake my head in confusion. Sona-san sends us both little looks. If I understand that look, I think it means go along with it. Rias-san has been in a thinking position.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, it is true. A beautiful person yet generous, is known as a tramp. Isn't that right, Seekvaira-san? Makoto-kun?"

We both share a look. I don't want to cause Rias-san any pain down the line. I'm sure she will figure it out eventually.

"She's right. A tramp is exactly how Sona-san described."

"Uu, is that true Makoto? You wouldn't lie to me. So, is a tramp how fat head Sona described?"

Sona-san nods secretly at me. Don't put me in this position! Seekvaira-san also nods secretly at me! She wants me to be in on this also!? Uwah! Rias-san looks at me with a questioning look. I sigh and just shrug my shoulders.

"I...actually don't know what a tramp is. But I believe these two are telling the truth."

"I see. Then, I must be a tramp! Sona, thank you for informing me about tramps. I thought they were people who did lots of naughty things with people."

Well, she's right. But she has the wrong meaning now. As we are talking, I notice something out of the corner of my eye...who's that? Hmmmm, a Devil of sorts. Not a Devil I recognize. The others recognize that I'm looking at someone, so they turn their heads also. They have the same face I have on, confusion.

"Who are you?"

Sona-san questions, the man makes a sneer at her.

"Four little Devils all alone. Time to go bye bye Devils."

Go bye bye? Is he, going to attack? Wait, why haven't the Maou's noticed this guy? Strange, I thought they might've noticed the presence. Without warning, the guy fires an attack at us using demonic power! Acting quickly, Seekvaira-san protects us with a defensive barrier.

"What should we do!?"

Sona-san makes a sigh at Rias-sans little panicked cry.

"Rias, calm down. Look, we have to get a Maou's help. Seekvaira-san, you go and get Onee-sama or Sirzechs-sama from inside. Makoto-kun, myself and Rias will somehow distract him until you get help."

"Good idea. I'll be back with help."

Seekvaira-san then ran towards the house as we face this Devil guy. He used demonic power to attack so he has to be a Devil, or at least reincarnated. Rias-san then starts whispering.

"Sona, you have an idea, right?"

"Well, I have an idea yes. Makoto-kun, you distract him. You are the fastest between us three. While you are distracting him, Rias and I will launch our best attacks. Even though he is an adult, we should be able to deal considerate damage to him."

"Whispering isn't going to change your fate. Death will become you three children. Two ten year old girls, and a five year old boy."

Five!? I'm not a five year old boy! That's it! No mercy! Its time to die!

"I AM NOT FIVE!"

"You aren't? But with your height..."

"Wrong move. No mercy!"

I charge forward while thrusting my hand forward to launch some power of destruction. The attack sails through the air, the man launches some of his own demonic power at my attack. They meet, and make a little explosion. Yeah, of course it did.

"Take this! Scatter bullets!"

Countless demonic bullets head in my direction. But, I dodge then by running to his left and again, fire some destruction power at him after making a few feints. He makes a sigh and fires some power at my attack. This is going the way I want it to. All I have to do is concentrate on the shadows near his feet.

"Destruction ball!"

I quickly gather the power in my hands and fire it at the enemy. This is a strong move of mine, not the strongest.

"Child, underestimating me!? Come on! Come on! I've heard the Bael heir was strong! Show us the power booooooooooy!"

I am strong, but I also use my mind, idiot. What he doesn't realize is that these attacks are diversions. My real aim is to make him stop moving so I can use a new move Ravel-san actually helped me devise.

DON!

He used some demonic power and fired it at my own which caused an explosion. As long as he doesn't go after the other two then, that's fine by me. He can concentrate on me, idiot Devil.

"Hahaha! This is fun! Playing with a child who thinks he's better than he is!"

"Oh, I don't think I'm better at all. I'm not boastful like that. However, your stupidity will be your downfall."

He didn't like that. His face convulses in anger. He gathers lots of power into his hands and once ready, he fires it at me! I quickly get out my Devil wings and fly into the air!

DOOOOOOON!

The attack misses me and its the ground. It makes a sizable crater. Good thing I dodged that, it could've killed me. He becomes a little frustrated and releases attacks at me in the sky. I dodge them effortlessly as I've been taught to fight in the sky also. If this wasn't life and death, this might be a little fun.

A minute of dodging these wild attacks, I'm finally ready. Ok, this should do it.

"Sorry about this naughty Devil-san."

"What are yo-guah!"

Hands made of darkness from the shadows wrapped around his body. The ability of a vampire. To control shadows and darkness. I'm not able to wield them with complete control, however given enough time to concentrate, I can bind someone using the shadows.

I return to the ground as he struggles against the dark hands. Hehe, well this is been a little fun I suppose. I bet this Devil is mid level Devil in terms of strength. I start building demonic power in my left and right palms. As I'm building the power, I'm also concentrating on the shadows.

If he gets out of that, I'm done for. However, he seems to be just fine right now. He is being bound quite effectively.

"G-GET THIS OFF MEEEEEEEE!"

He makes a desperate cry. A minute later, my strength has been gathered. I thrust my left and right palms to the left and right side of him. A large block of power of destruction is released from each hand. I make them stop at both sides of him.

"This is for calling me five years old. Be gone, with the Destruction Clap!"

"Oh shit!"

I simply clap my hands together, which makes both destruction blocks head towards the Devil-san at a high velocity.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

With an explosion and a scream, he is erased from the world forever. That's the power of destruction for you. Its a power that basically eliminates anything within its path. And unfortunately for him, he was in its path. I look back to Rias-san and Sona-san, to see that they are staring at me in amazement. I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. I go over to them.

"You...can control the direction of the power of destruction, and even make it stay in a single place that's away from you?"

"Yeah, I can do that Rias-san."

"Well, I guess we weren't needed after all."

A new voice, Sirzechs-sama. He's with Serafall-sama and Seekvaira-san. Serafall-sama glomps Sona-san into a hug to her ire. Rias-san hugs Sirzechs-sama as Seekvaira-san comes over to me.

"I saw what you did. Pretty amazing considering your age."

I gain an embarrassed blush.

"W-Well, it isn't anything to fuss over. I just train a lot."

Sirzechs-sama comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Makoto-kun, such an advanced skill. I never knew you could control the direction of your power."

"Really? I thought you knew."

"Well regardless. You protected these three girls." he then leans down to my ear, "Not to worry. They don't know about the vampires ability to use the shadows like you did. They think it was a demonic binding spell."

I release a breath. That had been a concern. It isn't like I don't want them to know. I don't know how they would take it. Me being a vampire as well as a Devil isn't exactly, normal.

"Ooh Makoto! That was amazing! W-Well, I wont be losing to you in Rating Games."

"Hehe, we will have to see about that Rias-san. I will have the best team!"

"Haha! Well, lets go inside everyone. Dinners about ready."

We all nod in agreement to Sirzechs-sama. We all start walking in to the estate. I notice that Seekvaira-san is looking at me with a red face. Wonder what's wrong with her? Then again, so are Rias-san and Sona-san. Hmmmm, I don't really understand girls yet. But that was my first official battle? A little quick, but it did give me a chance to put my training to good use.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the second chapter done! To Ragna, the harem would be girls only. As for that, I haven't decided who should be in it. I have some ideas, but I would like to hear what everyone else thinks. To Argorok, Evangeline as a Queen? I'm not sure but it is a possibility. To Demon Shadow5000, Xenovia as a Knight? I will consider it. To hime, Jeanne as his Knight is also a possibility. Lastly to Spark Brave Murayama and Katase as Knights? Maybe, or even as Pawns perhaps? As for Aika, that could be one also, but would have to think of a power for her. Still taking suggestions for peerage also. Thank you for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Not the clan heir!**

At the age of ten, I'm still treated like the clan heir. However, Aniki has come up with a plan that I thought of ages ago. I'm here right now with Aniki at our secluded area. Misla-san has become so ill that she has fallen into a coma. Aniki is upset yet determined to get stronger. I tried saying comforting words, but I just don't know how I will comfort someone like Aniki who doesn't show his true emotions sometimes. He does however have this plan.

Speaking of plans, the plan Serafall-sama had last year was a good one. She took me to the human world and I got to see so many different things. And we even saw a live anime store! I thought I was going to die on the spot! I was so overwhelmed that I actually nearly fainted in Serafall-sama's arms.

That day was so fun and full of wonder. It was just Serafall-sama and myself, alone together. I feel privileged that a Maou would take the time to be with me like that. She has lots of important duties to attend to yet she takes the time to take a kid she just sees occasionally to the human world.

But right now, I'm listening to Aniki tell me something about this plan of his.

"Makoto. I'm going to challenge you for the right to be heir of the clan."

Challenge me to the rights to be the heir to the clan. That's his plan. Not even Otou-sama can say anything if Aniki does that. If he wins, he will be clan heir. However, I will be put into a forced engagement. Am I really ok with something like that...? Yes, I will be fine with it. I bet it would happen anyway. Doesn't matter if I'm clan head or not, I would still be put into a forced engagement.

"Y-Yes. Aniki, you want to be clan heir yes? I'm sorry if this isn't something you want to be."

"No. I will prove that I am strong, even if I didn't inherit the power of destruction like you."

I look away a little. I feel so bad about that he didn't. Yet, he would tell me to stop as that's pity and he doesn't do pity at all. Its not like I can stop myself from feeling like this. Its just sometimes I just can't stop feeling pity and I just know he wouldn't want me to feel like this.

"You must resent me, mustn't you?"

He tilts his head to the side in a confused state.

"Why would I resent you? You was born with it. Its not what your born with, its how hard you train and your determination."

I adopt a smile as does Aniki.

"Exactly! But when you beat me. Please try and be gentle about it."

"Have to make it believable, Makoto."

I sigh and nod. I'm going to be put into hospital for awhile, I know I will.

"Yeah, I know. That means I have to come at you with everything I have."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

But saying those words, could I truly come at Aniki with everything I have? I don't think he would forgive me if I came at him with less than my best. I will truly have to fight against him with everything and hope he comes out on top.

"Whats your dream, Aniki? Is it to be clan head?"

He shakes my head to my confusion. His dream isn't to be clan head? Then, just want is his dream?

"My dream, is to become a Maou."

To become a Maou? Wait, if he becomes a Maou, then I would have to take the place of Aniki anyway. No matter if I like it or not. Besides Aniki, I'm the only other heir to the throne as it were.

"But I would still have to become the clan head if you become a Maou."

"True. But at least you would have a couple of years to do what you want. I'm sorry for pushing this on you. Its my dream yet it will affect you."

He apologizes to me but I wave my hand at him.

"No. If it is your dream, then I support it fully. If you want to become a Maou, then become the best Maou out there. Prove to everyone that you are capable of being a Maou with a lack of special demonic power. Even if I only have a 100 years to myself, then that's fine. Maybe you will become a Maou earlier than that. If I just have 50 years to myself, then I will become a clan heir again when you achieve your dream."

Even if I don't like it, as long as he's happy, then I'm happy. Besides, in those years, I might find a reason to actually like being the head of a dodgy clan like the Bael clan.

"Hah. You sound like the older brother."

"Well, I do have my moments, you know?"

"I know. But be ready for me to beat you."

He's going to beat me. Well, I will have to try my best. He's better at hand to hand, so if he got close to me then I would be done for. Well, I will plan tactics when I have to fight him. I have to put my all into it as I know he wouldn't want me to play it any other way. I'm not good in hand to hand. I really only know basics as he taught me basics. But that's about it. Everything else relies on me using my demonic power. Either the power of destruction, or conjuring the elements. I can do that also.

"Either way, I know that you outclass me in power."

"Yet you outclass me in techniques."

He has a point. He's a powerhouse while I'm more technique sided. That's not to say I don't have power but his pure power is at an output that my own can't measure up to yet. As he can literally punch the ground and make a huge crater.

"Maybe so. So, its like power vs technique? I wonder who will win...?"

"Yes. I wonder who out of the two of us would win in that respect? We both aren't pushovers and have trained so...I guess it will be a battle of determination."

Well, his determination for this is higher than mine. So no doubt that he will prevail after all.

"Anyway, aren't you going to visit Rias?"

Rias-san. She has made a new friend but for the life of me I can't remember the name. I've not even met this girl yet and she has been with Rias-san for a month or so now.

Rias-san still thinks a tramp is someone who is beautiful and generous. She even said it to Sirzechs-sama who got distraught and thought Rias-san actually wanted to become a tramp. Also, Sona-san said something about a tramp stamp, which Rias-san wanted desperately. She even asked Sirzechs-sama for her tramp stamp to his dismay.

"Ooh, you mean about her new friend, erm...what's her name...ooh I can't remember. But at least I have the day off training. Aniki, how's Misla-san?"

He looks away slightly. She must still be in a coma. She's in her coma, and poor Aniki has to go through all this crap because of Otou-sama.

"She's...still in a coma, no change."

"I-I see. Ummmm, I'm sorry about that Aniki. I wish her good health. Oh, when are you thinking of challenging me to a fight for rights to become the heir?"

"Tomorrow, if that's fine?"

Tomorrow. I might have to fight as early as tomorrow?

"Yes. That's perfectly acceptable. The sooner we fight, the sooner Otou-sama starts showing you the respect that you more than deserve. Oh, say hello to Kuisha-san for me."

"I will. You say hello to Rias for me."

"I will! Well, be prepared Aniki. I might want you to win, but I certainly will fight to win also!"

He laughs loudly. Yeah, Aniki is a battle freak but he knows when to joke. He's got a straightforward personality.

"You better!"

"Hehe, well I best go. Rias-san is expecting me. She wants me to meet this...ooh, why can't I remember the name? Aki...so? No, it isn't that. Ake...yo? No, it isn't that either..."

"Thinking out loud again?"

Aniki said with a sweatdrop. Ooh, was I saying that? That makes me sound crazy. Ooh, he's giving me a strange look.

"W-Well...I'm a strange person! Goodbye Aniki."

"Yes, goodbye."

I activate a magic circle to head towards the Gremory palace. Rias-san said I could transport there anytime I want to. So I with a wave to Aniki activate the circle which takes me away to the Gremory palace. Good thing Otou-sama let me off today. I've been working quite hard.

* * *

><p>I'm inside the Gremory palace. This is it. I look around for anyone. I'm the in foyer part of the palace, no ones here.<p>

"Helloooooooooooooooo!"

I cry out. No one responds. Ok, so Rias-san will be in her room, most likely. So, I head to her room! Once getting to her room, I knock a little.

"Rias-san! You there!?"

"Makoto!? Come in!"

I open the door, and go inside. Once inside, I see Rias-san on her bed...and with a cute girl. She is...really cute. She's so adorable and I want to hug her! I smile in the girls direction. She smiles back at me. Ooh damn it. Not now. I kind of want blood right now. And these two are...I go over to the bed.

"Hello...ummm..."

"You forgot her name!?"

I smile sheepishly at Rias-san.

"Sorry~ I've been busy~ Well, what's her name then?"

"I can speak for myself. I'm Himejima Akeno. What's your name?"

I see. Japanese. Yes, she is...not fully human. I can smell it on her. It might be an abstract way of saying it, but I can smell something else on her. Not Youkai, not Devil...hmmmm, I wonder what she is.

"Makoto Bael, Himejima-san. May I call you, Akeno-san?"

"Ufufu, to call me that right away. Well, I guess so. What should I call you? Bael-sama perhaps?"

"Hehe, no. Call me what you will. I don't want you to call me sama however."

She nods and puts a finger to her chin as I casually talk to Rias-san about things.

"Say, is...Mako-kun acceptable?"

"A nickname Akeno-san? Well, I suppose that's acceptable. Even if it is very disrespectful, ufufu."

I joke with her, her face turns bright red. Hehe, teasing girls is fun, especially since I hit ten. I've been seeing girls in a new light. It might be a little early but for some reason, I've been looking at girls longer than I used too.

"Ara, such a bad boy you are."

"No~ I'm good really~"

"Erm...not to cut into the flirting." Akeno-san and I sweatdrop, "But Akeno, Makoto. You two should get along. Since Akeno here will be my Queen in the future."

Her Queen in the future? No! She can't take Akeno-san away from me! I refuse to let that happen! Uwah! Even though I've only just met her, she's so adorable and I can see pain behind her violet eyes.

She's had such a bad...Fallen Angel! That's what I can smell from her! Its just come to me now! Hehe, I see. Fallen Angel, half that is. I've killed a rouge Fallen Angel that entered Bael territory sometime ago along with Aniki. And she smells something like that.

"Sorry Rias-san. But, I'm making Akeno-san the same offer."

"You what!? Why!? You've only just met her yet you want to make her your Queen!?"

I shake my head to her confusion.

"Not my Queen. My cutest Queen!"

"Your, cutest Queen? What the hell is the difference?"

Ooh Rias-san! Don't be weird! You should know about it already.

"The difference is...my cutest Queen would be looked after by me! All my peerage are going to be looked after me! And, the Queen is the second in command, so she, would be my cutest Queen."

"Well you can't have Akeno! She's mine!"

"Not yet she's not! She's up for grabs! And I want the cute Akeno-san as my cutest Queen!"

Sparks goes off between us as Akeno-san gets inbetween us.

"Ara. Fighting over me already? Two high class Devils fighting over me. Ufufu, makes a girl feel special."

I turn to Akeno-san with a sweet smile.

"I'll make you feel special Akeno-san, everyday."

"Oh no you don't! Akeno, I thought we were super best friends."

Using that tactic. Hehe, good thing I'm playing around. Akeno-san is a nice looking girl and I can tell she has some power to her. But, I already know Akeno-san and Rias-san are meant to be together as Queen and King.

"Fine~ You can have Akeno-san~ By the way, she isn't a possession~"

"Oh don't start! I didn't think of Akeno as a possession! But while you are here, tell me something. Is it true what I heard from Sairaorg?"

"Do you mean about him challenging me for the throne as it were?"

She nods a little. So Aniki told her about that huh. Well, I guess everyone will know about it soon. He going to tell Otou-sama tomorrow.

"Yes. Sairaorg and you, going against one another. No doubt it would be a fight."

"Possibly. But you already know that I don't want to be the clan heir."

"I know. But, the alternative is a forced engagement like I will be forced into one eventually. Hasn't that thought crossed your mind?"

She's concerned. Since turning 11, she has grew up a little and so have I. Although, Sona-san and Rias-san will always fight, no matter what age.

"But, it will still be the same even though I am the clan heir. Otou-sama has been talking about it for awhile anyway. So either way, I'm going to be forced into an engagement, whether I like it or not."

"I know that...but with this, you will be definitely be forced into one. What about if you are forced to marry Sona?"

I wonder why she said Sona-san specifically? She could've said Seekvaira-san or even Ravel-san or who knows. But she said Sona-san. Does she know something I don't? Or is it her rivalry with Sona-san is going into overdrive.

"Would that be so terrible? If I am, then I know she will just challenge me to a chess game then she will win, and I will be out of that marriage, simple as."

"Maybe. But I still don't like it..."

"Ara. It seems Rias is into incest~"

Rias-san turned to Akeno-san with a little blush on her face.

"Incest!? It isn't even incest! W-Well, shut up Akeno! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Ara ara. I know this place will never be boring."

"You're right Akeno-san. Sticking with us wont make this place boring. We always do fun things. Well, Rias-san and the others do anyway."

I said sadly. For ten years now, nothing but training and studying. Sensing my sadness, Rias-san hugs me tightly. Hehe, it is always comforting to get a hug off Rias-san.

"Whats going on?"

Akeno-san questions with a raised eyebrow. Rias-san then explains as she hugs me tightly.

"Erm...well Makoto doesn't have as many freedoms that Sona and I do. In fact, it is rare that he is here right now. You see, Lord Bael isn't exactly easy going. I'm not saying my parents are because they're not. But Lord Bael doesn't let Makoto do many things, unless it is either educational, or it helps improve fighting performance."

"Oh...I see. Well that's not very good."

"Its fine. Well, Akeno-san. I know about...a certain something. I don't know how you feel about it, but if you are worried about me resenting you because of your...other half well it doesn't matter to me."

Her eyes shoot open. She looks at Rias-san who shakes her head.

"I didn't tell him Akeno, I promise."

"She didn't tell me. I figured it out. Not to worry, I don't judge people based on their race. Besides, I like Akeno-san."

Her face gains a little blush. Did I say something good? I'm pretty sure I only said I like her.

"Harem building~"

"I'm not harem building Rias-san! More like, you want a harem~"

She gains a little angry face. Hehe, teasing Rias-san is fun.

"No I don't! I want...never you mind."

"Ooh ape. We all know what you want."

That voice, it was Sona-san. Looking to the door, Sona-san is standing there with a little smirk.

"What are you on about now Sona!?"

"Bananas are in the kitchen."

"Shut up Sona! What are you doing here, again!? Die!"

Sona-san giggles as does Akeno-san. For some reason, Rias-san starts crying to herself. Even though she said it, she's crying to herself?

"Why are you crying now Rias?"

"Doctor Penguin!"

Rias-san runs past Sona-san and out of the room. Sona-san shakes her head a little and comes over to sit down on the bed.

"She does know Doctor Penguin has gone to the human world, right?"

"Who knows. So she will be my new Master huh."

Akeno-san said with a well placed giggle.

"I feel sorry for you Akeno. She's a nutcase. She needs locking away for a long time. Oh, hello Makoto-kun. Its nice to see you again."

"And I you Sona-san. How have you been?"

"Well, I can't complain. Soon, however I will be getting my Evil Pieces."

I smile a little. She's so lucky! I want my Evil Pieces so I can start building my strongest peerage! My cute strong peerage! The girls will be the cute part, hehe. The guys will be my super best friends, or in the case of older males, Onii-sama's and in the case of younger ones, Otouto's. My family of cute girls and brothers.

"Lucky. Well, I will never lose! You know I already have a semi confirmed member of my peerage."

She raises an eyebrow at that, as Rias-san comes shooting back into the room.

"Forgot about Doctor Penguin not being here. But, Makoto you said you have a semi confirmed member of your peerage? Is it Akeno? Because you're not taking her!"

"No. I've already accepted the fact that I will never get Akeno-san into my peerage as my cutest Queen, even though she's so cute and I want to hug her to complete death! Akeno-san! Can I hug you!?"

"Ara ara. So affectionate. Go ahead then naughty Mako-kun."

Rias-san and Sona-san have narrowed eyes as Akeno-san and I hug. Being hugged by a girl is nice...she smells so incredible...and her hot blood pumping around her body is...hehe, never mind!

"So. If you're done hugging my future Queen, could you maybe tell us about this semi confirmed member of your peerage?"

I soak up the Akeno-san goodness for another minute or so before breaking away.

"Ah, yes. The peerage member would be none other than Ravel Phenex-san. Oh incidentally, I asked her to visit here today, I hope that's not a bother."

Sona-san and Rias-san look gob smacked by what I said. Was it because I said it was Ravel-san?

"Ravel Phenex? Her? Seriously!? How did you pull that off!?"

"Rias, calm down for a second. Although, I would too like to know how you and Ravel Phenex seem to be in contact and perhaps bonded in the future forever."

Geez, that last one sounded like a marriage thing. Bonded forever. We aren't going to be bonded. We will both be getting things out of it. Like I would be getting a member of the Phenex clan, and she would be raising her status by joining my peerage as I've got a little faction going on. Its called the Makoto faction. Even Rias-san and Sona-san have a faction named after each of them. We are all promising young Devils.

"Ravel-san and I are friends. We met a little over a year ago now. We just fit together naturally. I suggested it and she said she would think about it. Its not wrong, is it? I mean, she is quite powerful in her own right. She would be an ideal candidate to my future peerage."

"Even so...its Raisers sister for Maou's sake. You know how much of a womaniser he is. He's like Sona. She'll do anyone as long as they are female."

Sona-san glared at her.

"You ape. You will do just anyone. Men, women, animals. As long as they are breathing or maybe even dead things if you're desperate."

"Doctor Penguin! Sona! Doctor Penguin will get you one day! He'll kill you!"

Doctor Penguin is going to kill Sona-san? Yeah I don't see that happening.

"You just can't let things go, can you tramp?"

"Thank you for the compliment Sona. I know we are having an argument yet you find time to compliment me. Such a nice girl you are."

Akeno-san becomes confused. She looked like she was about to speak her thoughts, however I shake my head. She looks at me briefly before nodding in acceptance.

"Anyway, like that ape said. She is his little sister."

"I know. But she isn't like her brother. She's different. You know you shouldn't judge people based on their family. It would be like judging me and Aniki on our family. When neither of us are like that at all."

Sona-san releases a little sigh in acceptance.

"You, do have a point. It would be like basing Rias on the Gremory clan. She's a crazy stupid messed up girl, yet the Gremory's are all kind people."

"I am not a crazy stupid messed up girl! I'm normal! Unlike you! But, wait. You said that this Ravel is coming here?"

I nod and explain.

"You see, we've been trying to spend as much time together as possible. So that when I do get my Evil Pieces next year, we can have a choice made up. Of course, we will be thinking about it as I'm not going to shove a piece into her chest as soon as I get my Evil Pieces. We want to have a little talk about it. See the benefits of it for both of us. Although we've been doing that already."

"I see. That's a smart thing to do. That's what I'm doing with Akeno. We have been doing the same thing."

"So you don't mind if she comes then?"

I ask, she shrugs her shoulders.

"She's going to be your Evil Piece servant, so why not? After all, like you said, we shouldn't judge people based on their family. Anyway, onto other matters. This fight..."

"Fight? What fight Rias?"

Rias-san turns to Sona-san with a little look of confusion, before her features become normal.

"Sairaorg is going to fight Makoto, for the right to be heir of the Bael clan."

Sona-san gasps, turns to me for confirmation.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true. You don't have to be worried. I'm sure he wont kill me."

"It isn't funny, you know? If you aren't the clan heir, then you are basically going to be placed into an engagement. Maybe even with some Devil you don't know. It could even be one of us. Like myself...or even Rias or Seekvaira-san."

I nod, not seeing the problem really.

"So? Like I said to Rias-san before. If it was you, I'm sure you would challenge me to a game of chess then beat me to get out of the engagement. If it is Rias-san, then it would be easier to break the marriage off as Rias-san could just challenge me to a Rating Game in the future and I would throw the fight for her. And if it was Seekvaira-san then...well, I don't have a plan there."

"Hmmmm...well, I guess you have a point. Even so, you should take it more seriously."

"I am taking it seriously. Its not like I like my situation you know? Either way, I'm either going to be stuck. As the clan heir, or as someone's trophy husband."

Rias-san snorts at that.

"Trophy husband? You are not a trophy. If anything, we would be the trophy wives."

"Still stuck on that harem idea of yours Rias?"

"Shut up Sona! How's your Angel harem!?"

Her Angel harem again. Sona-san doesn't have an Angel harem. I don't think Serafall-sama would let her have one anyway. She totally despises Gabriel-san for reasons unknown to myself.

"Well, my Angel harem doesn't exist. Like the voices inside your head. What is it you call them? The monsters?"

"I swear that I will destroy you!"

"Save it for the future Rating Game Rias. Also, don't make it sound sexual when you say you are going to destroy me."

Rias-san blushes a little. No, that isn't a blush, it is an angry red face. She starts making rapid breaths. Then, she explodes!

"SHUT UP SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Ape. He isn't here. So do your coping mechanism."

"Shut up you idiot! At least I have someone who cares about me! Doctor Penguin cares about me, not you!"

Doctor Penguin...is caring for Rias-san in a big way. She depends on him.

"He's paid to care about you, that's why."

"E-Even so. He still cares as he has said so himself! Even if he didn't get paid, he would still care about me. If I was aloud, I would make him my servant so he could be with me forever."

"Because you love him. You want him to become your husband."

Rias-san sends a glare at Sona-san who whistles innocently.

"No I don't! I want...shut up Sona!"

"Don't tell me to shut up ape. I'm not the performing monkey between us."

"That's it! You and me, outside, right now!"

Sona-san lets out a audible giggle. Rias-sans eyes turned red and she pounced on Sona-san!

"TIME TO DIE!"

"GET OFF ME YOU HOBO!"

"I AM NOT A HOBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rias-san tries to strangle Sona-san! So, Akeno-san and I drag her off and hold her back!

"GET OFF ME! I'LL KILL THE BITCH!"

"Swearing ape? You should know better."

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She tries to attack Sona-san harder, but thanks to the combined efforts of Akeno-san and I, we are able to hold her back. Eventually, she calms down by using the coping mechanism Doctor Penguin advises.

Sometime passes, and finally Ravel-san appears at the door. It seems she went to the front door and a maid let her inside. She made her way here and is now sat on the bed with the rest of us.

"So...you are going to become Makoto's servant, are you?"

Rias-san starts off. Ravel-sans face turns red and she looks away.

"W-Well, things haven't been decided yet. Although, my family is all for it. How about your Otou-sama, Mako-sama?"

"Well, he isn't against the idea. However, it isn't up to him who I have in my peerage. I don't want his approval anyway. My peerage is my business. Speaking of my peerage, Ravel-san. I was wondering if you have been thinking about it? Because, next year is when I get them, you know? Not long off now."

"I-I know. It is only a year. I am leaning towards yes at it has benefits for both of us. So, I believe I will become apart of your peerage."

I tackle her into a hug! She looks a little shocked.

"G-Get off me you idiot! Its not like I just accepted a marriage proposal."

"Well. It means we will be together forever! You as my...well, I haven't decided that part yet. But still, you, will be my cute servant!"

"C-Cute servant? Don't be a baka! Now get off me!"

I pout and get off her. I go back to sitting between Sona-san and Akeno-san who seems happy for some reason. Maybe she has had quite a hard life. I don't fully know her story, but I know she must've had a hard life.

"It seems you will have a handful in the future, Makoto-kun."

"Maybe. But I like a challenge. Like, my challenge against Aniki."

"Huh? What do you mean Mako-sama?"

Ravel-san questions with a raised eyebrow. So, I start explaining to her about what's going to happen. There's no point in hiding it. It will be public knowledge soon enough. Once I had finished explaining it to her, she simply nods.

"Well, you didn't want to be clan head anyway. So, this is an opportunity for you both. However, I think the way you are going about it is barbaric."

"Trust me. If there was another way of me not being clan heir, then I would take it in a heartbeat. But, there isn't another way. Otou-sama will make us fight, expecting me to win because I was born with the power, but when Aniki wins, he wont have a choice but to name him clan heir. Then, I can finally concentrate on other things for a few years. But well that's it. One way or another, Aniki and I are destined to fight."

I will have to fight him. That's the only thing I can do now without damaging his pride or my own. If I give up, its basically wasting his efforts of his training.

* * *

><p>...The next day. Today, I've been called into Otou-sama's private chambers. I know what it is concerning, although no one has told me anything. I'm sure it is about the fight. And if it is, then I'm ready. I'm prepared to take him on.<p>

Getting to the chambers, I knock lightly before being told to go in. I go inside, to see Otou-sama, Sirzechs-sama and the other Maou's plus Grayfia-san, and finally, I see Aniki. I put on a surprised face even though that's not the case. Well, the Maou's and Grayfia-san being here is a little surprising.

"Otou-sama...what is this about?"

"It seems, Sairaorg doesn't like the current situation. And, has proclaimed a challenge to you."

I look to Aniki with a fake shocked expression. Even though his face is neutral, I can tell behind his violet eyes that he is reluctant to fight me.

"A challenge? What kind of challenge Aniki?"

"I challenge you, to the rights of the clan. I, want to be clan heir. Makoto, I challenge you to that right."

He sounds so serious. Well, this is a serious thing. I notice, the dirty smirk appearing on Otou-sama's face. What's that about? I don't like it at all.

"Go ahead, Makoto. Accept it and put him in his place."

I glare lightly at Otou-sama for that comment. I then shift my attention back to my brother. His eyes are telling me to do it.

"Alright. I, Makoto Bael accept the challenge to the rights of being clan heir. Sairaorg Bael. You and I shall fight this day for the rights to the clan."

"Splendid. This wont take long. Now, step onto that circle, both of you."

Otou-sama instructed us to the circle in the middle of the room. Both of us go towards the circle. A few seconds later, a light envelops our bodies, and we are taken to a new place!

My eyes readjust to the light. I look around this place. It seems to me that this is a place that maybe a Rating Game would be held. That's what it seems to be to me. The place, looks like a deserted rocky island. Though, it just goes on forever. No water or anything. Just a endless black. Aniki jumps away from me, and I do the same. We get far away from one another and wait for the call.

[Makoto Bael-sama, Sairaorg Bael-sama. This match will be watched by the Maou's, Lord Bael and myself who will be acting as arbiter. This match will be decided once one of the participants is unconscious or can't fight anymore.]

So that's the rule. Either one of us is unconscious or basically nearly unconscious. That's fine by me. This match wont last long. I've seen how fast he can be. I don't even know what kind of strength he truly possess' and I only really have a vague guess.

[Now, without further ado, let the match begin!]

The match has begun. Me, vs Aniki. Technique vs Power. Who's going to win? Anyone's guess at this point. But now, as we are looking at one another, my hands start to shake. I...can't do this. Fight against him...I-I thought I had prepared myself, but I just can't seem to stop shaking. What's wrong with me? Come on. This is what I want. Yet, I can't bring myself to attack.

"Makoto, make your move. I wont move."

So confident. What if that move kills you? I don't want you to die, yet I don't want to betray the feelings he has for this match. He wants me to come at him with everything, but what if I kill him accidentally? I raise my shaky hand and point it at him while gathering my destruction power.

"What is it? Come on. You know I want your best."

"Aniki...I-I just...can't attack you..."

He makes a sigh at my indecisiveness.

"Fine. You know, you are quite small."

What did he just say!? That better not of been a comment about my height!

"W-What?"

"I said, you are small. To be honest, if I didn't know how old you was, I would think you are at least half your age, if not even younger."

If he is trying to piss me off then it is succeeding!

"Do-Don't..."

"Midget."

"THAT'S IT!"

I shoot off blast after blast at him! If he wants me, then I'm going to give him everything I have! Better be ready to defend Aniki! The blasts close around him, his body glows with a white...is that, Touki? He doesn't know Senjutsu, yet he can use Touki? The ground around him cracks as he unleashes this Touki!

"Hah!"

He, punches my destruction blasts as if they were nothing! Nothing! He use the Touki and his own strength to stop my blasts with ease! As expected of my Aniki. No, I shouldn't be thinking about that now. I need to concentrate.

"Is that new?"

I question with a half smile.

"Yes, it is new. I have been training for along time now. This is the results of my training. Its, still hard to use, but it does give me an increase in strength and endurance and speed. These little balls wont be enough to get past my defence."

"Is that right? Fine, I guess I will have to get serious also. Destruction balls!"

By summoning some power of destruction, I aim my hands at Aniki. However, the moment I was about to fire, he disappears in a burst of speed! Fast! Ku! I will have to be careful. Now, where is he...not to the left, not the right...above me!

CRASH!

He slammed his fist into the ground, fortunately, I was able to dodge out of the way, just in the nick of time! But, damn. He created a crater larger than I thought he would be able to! Damn it. I can't fight against that overwhelming...no, I'm not giving up.

The balls followed me to my location in the sky. So, I point my hands at him again, and without delay, they strike towards my target. Aniki makes a few punches and dispels them as if they are seriously nothing!

"You're strong. But, how about this!"

Firing two consecutive blasts at him, he dodges the first one and takes on the second one head on.

DON!

An explosion rang in my ears. A cloud of smoke appeared. Ooh, I don't think that would've hurt him...but on the off chance. When the smoke clears, I see him standing there with not a scratch on him.

If I'm not careful, he will close the distance and end me with a punch. I can't lose so quickly. Otou-sama will be angry if I don't show my best, and even more important than that, Aniki will be disappointed if I don't go all out. So, I will show him a technique or two.

"Come on! I know you're better than this!"

"Fine! Take this then! Ice spears! Flames!"

I, with my left hand gather ice and with my right hand, gather flames. I then unleash these attacks at Aniki! While he is dealing with that, I gather my destruction power and concentrate on power only. He bats away the flames while smashing the ice spears.

"New move! Destruction wave!"

I have gathered enough power now and release said power directed at Aniki! This should at least damage him! The large block of power of destruction head towards the target at a velocity that I would compare to his speed! The attack reaches Aniki and he punches at it! The attack and Aniki are struggling in a fiery battle for dominance!

EXPLOSION!

The two opposing powers exploded! That attack, is one of my stronger ones. I don't know what it would do to someone wearing Touki, but I hope that it at least does something. My training, his training. This is a battle for dominance!

The result of that was, a little shocking to say the least. His fist is actually bleeding? I made him bleed! That alone is an accomplishment!

"...It seems I still haven't mastered Touki...But..."

BANG!

"Gah!"

CRASH!

I...was punched. He closed the distance so fast. I was in the air, and he landed a direct punch to my person. I ended up in a smoking crater in the ground. My Aniki's fists are something powerful. I think he broke a few rips with that punch. Of course this guy is amazing as always.

I get out of the crater and stand on shaky legs. The pain from my ribs is something I didn't expect. With just one punch, I'm like this. Is my defence so weak...? Or is his strength so great...?

"I admire your resolve dear Otouto. Not many can stand after that."

"W-Well, I-I wouldn't w-want to lose yet, dear Aniki. Besides...I'm not a weakling."

He dashes for me and unleashes a flurry of punches! Responding to that, I cover my hands in power of destruction and match his attacks! Blow for blow! Agonising pain shoots through my entire body. His Touki far outmatches my own power of destruction! His own hand to hand outmatches my own! In terms of fighting ability, he's got the advantage.

He gathers Touki in his palm and makes a punch for my face. Using my height to my advantage, I duck and hold out my right palm.

"Destruction Sphere!"

Gathering swirling power of destruction in my hand, I thrust it into his stomach! He lets out a grunt as he is forced back and smashes into the ground! Hell yeah! I actually did that! He stands up a few seconds later, seemingly unharmed.

"Well, what a trick."

"Aah yes. It is actually thanks to my time watching something I love dearly. And, I have plenty more Aniki!"

"Hahaha! Great! Well, here I come!"

In a burst of speed, he vanishes again! Shit! Where did he go!? I can't see him anywhere...

GRIP!

Suddenly, my throat is grabbed my him! He has me held up, infront of him. I'm finished. He raised his other hand and tightens it into a fist.

"Sorry, Makoto."

"Don't apologize. This isn't over yet."

Confused by my words, he sends the fist my way. However, I see the blood on his hand from my attack just before.

GRAB!

"Y-You stopped my hand."

Using my hands, I grabbed his hand while covering my own in power of destruction. I see the blood and give it a little lick to his utter confusion. The power from such a little blood, its coursing through me! But, something I didn't expect happens. My power of destruction has formed at a place other than my hand! At my left food, just below it, power of destruction has formed there!

I've never done that before. But now, I use this advantage and deliver a devastating kick to his stomach. He coughs a little blood and lets me go. I then gather more power of destruction for another Destruction Sphere.

DON!

He's flown back by the attack, I make my move to get stronger!

DASH!

In a burst of speed, I reach him, and bite into his neck! The weak point! Touki might over his body, but he let his guard down and he hasn't mastered Touki yet! So, I bite down and start drinking the blood. Yes, I can feel the power flowing into my own body. This power feels good.

I jump away as he tried to unleash a flurry of punches against me. I lick the excess blood that was on my lips. He puts a hand to his bite mark and looks on in wonder.

"The vampire aspect..."

"Right. You should know it. When vampires drink blood, they get a burst of power, and I'm no exception. Depending on the blood, I can increase my strength ten fold or even a hundred fold. You should feel honoured. You are the first person I have ever bitten. Now witness this power!"

Darkness surrounds me and so does the power of destruction. Ooh, damn it! This power is...wow. I feel like I'm floating as the dark power lifts me up. I compress the dark and destruction power into a giant sphere. In the air, a ball of darkness and destruction is formed. Its power is too unstable! I-I can't control this!

"Makoto! Use it!"

As if sensing my doubt, he clears it away easily. His Touki increases exponentially. The sphere of darkness and destruction is ready now. This power, is something I wont be able to use on my own for awhile. Even still, I need to show Aniki my power and I need to see his. Through our fists!

"Dark Destruction Sphere!"

I fire the ball at Aniki who puts all his Touki into his left fist, which he thrusts towards the sphere in a blinding speed!

"MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

""HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!""

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosion to end all explosions happens! I-I can't stay in the sky any longer, and without seeing Aniki I collapse on the ground! I can barely keep my eyes open as the dust from the attack clears. I can see a figure...the figure is...Aniki. He's bleeding heavily, but...he's still standing.

"I...resign. I-I can't move anymore."

[Resignation confirmed. The winner is Sairaorg Bael-sama. The new heir to the Bael clan.]

Grayfia-san confirmed it, Aniki is the new heir to the Bael clan. He can finally start being recognized by Otou-sama. With that, I fall unconscious...thank you...Aniki.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter done! To Ragna for Kuroka to join his peerage...it could happen, maybe. To SharpRevan there will be males in the peerage but they will be like brothers to Makoto and yes, it applies to the Younger brother also. To lioncousin, Roxas from KH does sound pretty good so I will consider it. Anyway, as for the Queen. I have an idea. I was maybe thinking either female Vali, or an Oc my friend has sent me or suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading! I'll start posting peerage and harem list next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My Evil Pieces!**

Finally. I'm eleven and I can finally receive my Evil Pieces. Today, I finally have my Evil Pieces. Its been about a year since Aniki took position as clan heir. Otou-sama wasn't happy about me losing, however he couldn't say anything as Aniki won. It was a little close, I admit that. But, I still can't measure up to him in strength and endurance. I would like to think that I have been able to at least measure up to him in determination.

However, I still have along way to go before I can do anything else. Like, I need to make a strong peerage and I will make a strong peerage. No matter what happens, I will make a strong peerage and in turn a strong family. Hehe, I'm getting my Evil Pieces~ I'm getting my Evil Pieces~ The person giving me my Evil Pieces are Ajuka-sama himself.

"Hello, Makoto."

"Hello, Ajuka-sama. How are you today?"

"Not so bad. How polite of you. Most just come and say give me my Evil Pieces. Manners are rarely used by young people nowadays."

I giggle a little. People should use their manners some more in this day and age. Especially when they should be my age. He then starts explaining about the Evil Pieces to me. Like the worth and all that. Like the Queen being 9 Pawns and Rook being 5 Pawns and both Knight and Bishop being 3 Pawns each. Once finishing explaining to me, he smiles a little too sweetly at me.

"Well, ready to become a King?"

I nod excitedly. I've been waiting for along time now and I'm actually getting my Evil Pieces!

"I'm ready, Ajuka-sama!"

"Well well. You seem excited. Now, here are your Evil Pieces."

He hands me some chess pieces, I touch them...they glow. However, they glow two kinds of colours. Red, like the colour of my power, and black...why are they glowing black? I look to Ajuka-sama who smiles a little mischievously.

"Erm...what's happening Ajuka-sama? Is this normal?"

"Well, it isn't normal. But, it isn't exactly bad. The Evil Pieces are responding to both your Devil and vampire sides. How interesting."

"W-Will it affect anything?"

I question hesitantly. He, however denies my fears with a simple shake of his head.

"No. If anything, it will make them a stronger than average ones. You see? These two colours are apart of you. Red and black. Devil and vampire. Never such a thing has happened before. Evil Pieces change according to their Master. So, since a half Devil, half vampire touched them, they might just get a double dose of power. But, they will still be able to do everything normal Evil Pieces do, just a little better than most. But, I could examine them if you are truly worried."

"Please do. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

He takes the Evil Pieces and does whatever he does with them while I wait here. He comes back a few minutes later and hands me the chess pieces back.

"Its just as I thought. Well, they wont do anything dangerous to the person you reincarnate anyway."

"All that, because I'm a Devil/vampire hybrid?"

"Yes. Like I said. You are the offspring of a Devil and a vampire. Natural enemies coming together created you and now these Evil Pieces are responding to the uniqueness of your situation. Well, that's it. You have your Evil Pieces to use as you so desire. Just, don't misuse them like some people would."

I nod strongly. I wouldn't misuse my Evil Pieces.

"Yes! I wont misuse them, I promise Ajuka-sama."

"Haha, I see. Well, I guess this is it. Have you got anyone in mind for your first servant?"

"Y-Yes. I was hoping to make Ravel Phenex-san my...well, I'm not sure yet. But, I am hoping to make her my servant."

He chuckles a little. Why chuckle?

"The Phenex's youngest child. What possessed you to make her your, servant?"

"Well, besides the advantages of her being a Phenex with Phoenix Tears. Ravel-san is like one of my best friends. I would want her by my side forever. She is just so nice and good. Plus, she is quite the tactician. All in all, pretty good. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I can see the logic behind such actions. Well, I suppose you have things to do. But, let me examine you sometime. A Devil/vampire hybrid. Such a rarity."

I shudder a little. I've heard about the experiments that Ajuka-sama does are very questionable.

"E-Erm...sorry Ajuka-sama. I have to go. Goodbye and thank you again for the Evil Pieces."

"Not a worry. You're a high class Devil. It is only fair that you have them now. Now go, and enjoy your Evil Pieces!"

He had a creepy laugh then. It was a little scary. I place the Evil Pieces in a box I brought with me made by Akeno-san. It was really sweet actually. Mako-kun's Evil Pieces. That's what's written on the side in glitter.

But then I activate a magic transportation circle. I wave to Ajuka-sama. Then activate it fully and with a flash of light, I disappear!

Once the light dies down, I find myself outside of the Phenex estate. I said to Ravel-san that as soon as I get my Evil Pieces, I would come and tell her about it. I go towards the door of this huge castle and knock lightly on it.

I wait and wait and wait, until finally the door opens. The person who appears before me...is a maid girl.

"Aah, Bael-sama. Ravel-sama is expecting you. Please follow me."

I nod with a smile. I then follow her into the Phenex estate and up the stairs. On the way, I see various servants and I even saw Raiser himself. We looked at one another briefly before I just turned to the side. Getting to Ravel-sans room, the maid-san knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal Ravel-san. She looks at the maid-san with a neutral expression, then looks in my direction with a small little smile.

"Mako-sama. Your Evil Pieces?"

I show her the box I have that contains my Evil Pieces. She grins and gestures me in, so I walk into the room. I go over to the bed and sit on it on her suggestion.

"Got them just a few minutes ago Ravel-san!"

"Fantastic. Show me them."

I nod and open the box. She takes a look at them, and gives them a strange look. She looks at me for a minute, then back at the Evil Pieces again. She seems to be studying them. Maybe she's trying to figure out why they are of two different colours.

"Ok. I'm just going to ask. Why are they black and red?"

"W-Well...Ajuka-sama said it is because I'm half vampire and half Devil Ravel-san."

She nods as if accepting that. I told her not to long ago about me being a half vampire. She took rather well actually. I thought that since she and I are going to be together forever, that she deserves to know about me. So I just told her, she was a little freaked, but then she just accepted it.

"I see. Do they have any adverse effects?"

"No. Ajuka-sama said they might be a little stronger than most due to my mixed heritage. I made sure nothing bad would happen, so that's why I asked. I wouldn't like it if I used one on you and it did something strange to you."

"I-I see. Well, I can't believe the day is finally here. Two years of waiting, and now...well, you know. We can...be together...forever."

Hehe, yes. Together forever...ooh, I'm a bit hungry for blood...

"Ravel-san. D-Do you think I could maybe..."

"You want to drink some blood, right?" I nod with an embarrassed blush, "I don't have any reason to stop you, my future King."

"T-Thank you Ravel-san!"

I go over and lick her neck gently. She moans a little. I always lick the neck first. I don't know why but it just makes the experience more...just more than if I just sink my teeth in. I then go for the bite.

"Aah~ M-Mako-sama. Not so rough."

I smirk a little. That sounds so wrong in so many ways. As I'm drinking, she makes some lewd noises. Thinking about it, this could be considered sexual. When I finish the drinking, I take my teeth away and lick the marks I left. They will disappear soon enough.

"T-Thanks Ravel-san."

"N-Not a problem. It is a...interesting experience, to say the least."

"Is it? Well, that's a good thing! So, Ravel-san. Do you, want to become...my servant?"

I ask hesitantly. Her face turns a little red, she nods shyly.

"W-Well, yes. If the position is still open."

"Silly. Of course the position is still open. I haven't found anyone else that I want to make my cute servant. So now, what piece to use..."

"Actually. I have an idea."

I raise an eyebrow at her. She has an idea? As expected of my future peerage member.

"What kind of idea Ravel-san?"

"I might as well start advising you now. Trust me on this. The piece I was thinking about, is the Bishop piece. The reason is, I'm good with demonic power, plus my fire and wind abilities which would be enhanced by the Bishop piece as that focuses on magical power. Finally, the Bishops role is to support the other members of the group, and I feel like that I will be able to support everyone to the utmost."

So, she really has thought this through. She must want to be my Bishop more than I thought she did!

"W-Wow. You gave this a lot of thought. I think you're right. My cute Bishop. Cool, my Phenex Bishop! But, shouldn't we like talk with your parents, to make sure that it is fine?"

"You can if you really want to. But, they are more than happy about the idea. They are actually pushing the idea. No doubt, they can see your potential, like I can."

"Don't be so sweet Ravel-san~ Anyway, should we go and get your parents permission, then, I will make you my cute Bishop."

She giggles a little and inclines her head in agreement. She hands me the box with my Evil Pieces back and then we go out of the room and down the stairs. We go to the main room of the house, where Ravel-san asks a maid-san to find her parents. We then go to a couch and sit side by side.

* * *

><p>"Mako-sama..."<p>

"Y-Yes, Ravel-san?"

"You know, I've been looking forward to this? That day, we met was something I wont ever forget."

I smile a little. That day was an experience. And now it is something even better than before.

"Y-Yes. It was something a little close to fate, wouldn't you say?"

"It certainly was, Mako-sama. In any event, are you absolutely sure that you want me, in your peerage? You only get 15 pieces and once they are gone that's it. Of course there is trading among high class Devils..."

"I'm not going to trade you away. And, I am sure that I want you, Ravel-san. I wont be trading any of my cute peerage away. My adorable servants will be my adorable servants for life."

She gains a happy face and hugs me tightly! Hehe, I better get used to this. A hug everyday is something I will be doing with my peerage. A boost for that day. They will thank me for it in the long run.

"I'm so happy right now! I wish Otou-sama and Okaa-sama would hurry."

"There's no rush Ravel-san. Its not like I'm going to reincarnate 15 people before they get here. There aren't even 15 people here."

"I-I know that. Its just...I've been waiting for along time now and...well, I just want to be useful...to you...forever."

Sounds like a love confession, hehe. Silly, I'm not looking for that...well, never say never. I'm only eleven, I've got time. I've got more than time actually. I've got hundreds of years to find someone or someone's I love dearly. Hopefully, it doesn't take that long.

"Silly Ravel-san~ You will be useful to me~ As you are my cute Bishop-san!"

"R-Right."

Not long after that, Ravel-sans parents come. We all have a little discussion about it. Everyone is on the same page. It will be beneficial to everyone. Myself, Ravel-san, her parents. Everyone is happy about the idea. Funny, a bunch of kids came up with the idea, and the adults are all for it. Even Otou-sama is all for it, even though his reasons are a little...devious.

Having a Phenex on the Bael's peerage is something he pushed for also after I had told him about it. I couldn't keep it a secret from him, not that I'm bothered about it. Like I said, he doesn't even matter to me. He still makes me train however, because I will be placed into an engagement. I don't know when, it could be a few years from now. It could be today.

"So, we are in agreement then."

"Yes Lord Phenex. I will look after Ravel-san. No harm shall befall her as long as I'm around."

"And the other matter as well?"

Lady Phenex speaks up. Ravel-san and I both blush and look away. The other matter is...for us to develop a close personal relationship. Who knows what's going to happen in the future. But for us to develop that kind of relationship is...well, it could happen in a few years I suppose.

"Okaa-sama! Don't speak of such things so freely! If...Mako-sama and I...gain such a relationship then...but this is now and...well! Ugh!"

"Calm down Ravel~ It is obvious anyway."

What's obvious? As Lady Phenex said that, Ravel-sans face turned bright red.

"Okaa-sama...d-don't say anything...he's right there..."

"Hehe. I can see it is going to work out now~"

I'm clearly missing something here. I thought I knew where the conversation was heading, but I don't know where the conversation is heading now. I sigh a little as I don't like being confused!

"Well, that's it then. The matters are all in order. Ravel, you have permission to become Makoto's Bishop."

"Yes! I-I mean, that's acceptable I suppose. Thank you Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. This wont be a mistake. This is beneficial for both of our respective clans, and for...yes for the clans."

"Exactly Ravel-san. Now, lets get to the reincarnating!"

She giggles as she nods. After respectfully saying goodbye to both of her parents, we head for her bedroom to perform the ritual. Ooh! My first reincarnating! I'm so excited! I've never done this before, but I'm going to reincarnate Ravel-san into my servant Devil! Well, she wont be a servant per say, even though that's what Evil Pieces are used for. She will be my cute Bishop!

Getting to her room, I take a Bishop piece and hand it to her, she holds it to her chest.

"Are you sure Ravel-san? You can still change your mind."

"I'm sure. Come on Mako-sama."

I nod. I just wanted to make sure, that's all. A black and red demonic aura surrounds my body as I make the chant. As I'm chanting, the Evil Piece of Ravel-sans glows the same colours as I'm glowing. Once finishing the chant, the Evil Piece goes into Ravel-sans chest. She shivers a little. I can feel it now, she is my servant. I can see that there are traces of my demonic power inside Ravel-san, indicating that she has become a servant of the house of Bael, other words, me.

"Well, that's it Ravel-san. You, are my cute Bishop now!"

"Y-Yes."

"How does it feel? Is it strange?"

She shakes her head.

"It feels...good. I can already feel the magical power from the Bishop piece empowering me. But this is it now, we are...together."

"Hehe, I suppose we are. I'm already feeling happy that I made you my cute Bishop. Anyway, I promised Rias-san and the others that I would meet them at the Gremory castle. Coming my cute Bishop?"

"You're my King now. Wherever you go, I go. That's within reason of course."

I chuckle and activate my magic transportation circle. She comes close and wraps an arm around my arm. I blush a little at the contact. Never minding that, I activate the magic circle and the light envelopes us both. With a flash of light, we disappear!

Once the light dies down, we find ourselves at the Gremory castle. If I'm right, Sona-san is also going to be here. So is Akeno-san and...Koneko-chan. Rias-san said that she is going to call her Koneko-chan. The little kitty Sirzechs-sama rescued from being executed from what her naughty neko sister did.

* * *

><p>We go to the door and knock lightly. Waiting for about a minute, it finally opens to reveal Rias-san. Today we teleported just outside, instead of teleporting straight into the castle.<p>

"Makoto! And, Ravel."

"Rias-san! I got my Evil Pieces and I've made Ravel-san my Bishop already~"

She looks on a little surprised.

"Already? Well, I guess that's your decision. Anyway, come in."

"Thank you Rias-san! Lets go Ravel-san!"

"Y-Yes, lets go!"

Hehe, so hyper already. So Rias-san, Ravel-san and I head inside the Gremory castle. Rias-san received her Evil Pieces last year, and she has made Akeno-san her Queen and just recently, she made Koneko-chan her Rook. We make our way to a sitting room, where Akeno-san and Koneko-chan are...Koneko-chan...

"Hello Akeno-san! Koneko-chan!"

"Ara, hello Mako-kun."

"...Mako-kun, hello."

They are both so adorable! Then again, my own Ravel-san is adorable also! I turn to Rias-san with a pleading look...she raises an eyebrow.

"Rias-san! I want Koneko-chan!"

"Oh not again! No! You can't have Koneko! I refuse!"

Did she just refuse me again!?

"No! You know how much I want Koneko-chan! I would so look after her and keep her safe and sound and I would hug her loli body...I mean I would hug her body everyday and soak up the goodness that is Koneko-chan!"

"Never! Lolicon!"

My eye twitches! She called me a lolicon!

"I'm not a lolicon! I just...leave me alone!"

"Ooh, Mako-sama. You are a lolicon?"

I turn to my new Bishop with a sad expression.

"I'm not a lolicon. Everyone seems to think that because I like hugging Koneko-chan. I just like hugging her, that's all. She's cute, like Akeno-san."

"Geez. If you want a loli, just reincarnate one. Although, make sure she is worth reincarnating. Not just because she's a loli. Make sure she has some power behind her loli appearance."

Hmmmm, reincarnating a loli might be good...hehe, I shouldn't think that. Reincarnating a loli...ugh! I should get my thoughts off the loli's...wait I can reincarnate a loli if I want too anyway!

"N-No, I'm fine for now."

"Are you sure? I could scout out a strong loli for you if you like?"

She's willing to do that for me? How touching!

"D-Don't worry about it Ravel-san."

"Really? I don't mind looking for a strong loli."

My cute Bishop is trying to make me get a loli for a peerage member! It still has a certain appeal...

"I-I...Ravel-san! I just got my cute Bishop, I don't need to scout out new members this instant. We have all the time in the world!"

"I guess we do. In any case, do you think we could visit the human world soon?"

"How about tomorrow? We can go tomorrow if you like? I need to see and get some anime anyway."

I reply with a smile. Since Aniki has become clan heir, Otou-sama has let me do certain things. Of course I have to train but not as much as I used to do. It still is a pain and there is that whole marriage thing that I'm sure will rear its ugly head.

"With that out of the way..."

"Hello Rias."

Rias-san tensed and then burst out crying! The person who said that was Sona-san, who somehow appeared at the door.

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

Rias-san then ran out of the room. Ok, what's that about? Strange. Sona-san comes down as Ravel-san and I sit next to one another on the couch. Sona-san sits down next to Akeno-san.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

"Ara ara. Sona-sama has hurt Rias' feelings."

"I didn't do anything then. I only said hello. She's so strange and abnormal. She needs Doctor Penguins sessions more than ever."

Sona-san said with a nod of her head. That was a little strange anyway. She screamed when Sona-san said hello. But like that, everyone starts talking to one another. Koneko-chan and Ravel-san kept giving each other the evils.

Hmmmm, much be due to bird and cat like of their respective races. Koneko-chan as a Nekomata and Ravel-san as a fire bird Phoenix. Akeno-san and Sona-san seem to be having a good conversation while I just continue to look at my Evil Pieces.

Its strange yet I have always wanted these. More so that Rias-san. Not because I want a peerage, but because I wanted people around me. Usually, its just Otou-sama and on rare occasions, Ravel-san and the others. Well, I have a few freedoms now. Still doesn't change the fact that I will have to become someone's trophy husband in the future.

Sometime later, Rias-san comes back with Doctor Penguin? Why's Doctor Penguin here? Is he going to say something to Sona-san? Or are they going to do her session in here with everyone else being here? If I remember her session is today. Her weekly session that is. I'm not entirely sure on what they do, but Rias-san seems to enjoy them

They go over to Sona-san who looks really confused. I'm confused also. What is going to happen? I don't believe Sona-san has done anything to Rias-san today.

"Hello Sona. Rias was saying something about the forbidden words?"

"I didn't say the forbidden words Doctor Penguin. I only said hello Rias. Everyone can back me up on that."

He looks at all of us, we all nod to what Sona-san said. She didn't say the forbidden words. He looks back at Rias-san with a disappointed look.

"Rias. Lying isn't something you should be doing."

"I-I didn't lie. S-She did Doctor Penguin. I thought I was going to be killed!"

She was going to be killed because Sona-san said hello to Rias-san?

"Now Rias. Its time to do your session anyway. Please come along with me."

"Ok Doctor! I have so many things to talk about this week!"

Those two then happily leave the room, while we all look on in wonder.

"She's insane. She seriously isn't normal at all. She needs more than one session a week. At least seven a week."

"So, she needs it everyday then?"

Ravel-san deadpanned. Poor Rias-san and her nightmares. The monsters she calls them. She has so many things that are after her. She needs to seek out professional help. Well, she already has the help, she just needs more of it apparently.

"Precisely. But, onto happier events. Makoto-kun, you got your Evil Pieces now?"

"Yep! I certainly did Sona-san! And, I already have my cute Bishop, my Ravel-san! I do want Koneko-chan as my Rook and Akeno-san as my Queen...but Rias-san wont let me have them. Isn't that a little unfair?"

"You...seriously want them? Sorry, but I don't think the ape will give her peerage to anyone. However, you can always just get people similar to Akeno and Koneko-san."

I pout and look away. There aren't any people like those two. But, doesn't mean I wont find very useful members of my cute peerage, like my Ravel-san. As we are talking, I notice Ravel-san moving closer and closer to me. Hehe, didn't think I would notice, my cute Bishop? I like Ravel-sans blood though, that's a little intoxicating.

I've not told anyone, besides Ravel-san about me being, half vampire. I haven't even told Rias-san or Sona-san as of yet. I, just can't bring myself to do it. Its silly I know but, something just wont let me speak the words when I'm around them at all.

"So, have you got anyone else in mind for a peerage member? Besides the unattainable?"

The unattainable. She is referring to is Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. I just don't see Rias-sans problem. Its not like I would mistreat them. I would treat them as, well as my cute peerage! Like I will treat Ravel-san as my cute Bishop.

"Hmmmmm, for now...no. I haven't got anyone in mind. However, it doesn't mean I wont meet future peerage members soon enough. What about you, Sona-san? Besides Shinra-san that is?"

"Not at the moment no. But like you said, I will meet potential peerage members in the future. Maybe I will ask Doctor Penguin to join my peerage."

Ask Doctor Penguin to join her peerage? Why would she want to do that?

"Ara ara. Sona-sama, that's a little sadistic."

"What? No it isn't. I'm clearly thinking about Rias' mental health here. If Doctor Penguin joined my peerage, then she would have to start being nice to me. Or I will withhold her treatment...I mean her sessions."

Her treatment? She isn't mentally ill. All she is, is a little confused about certain things.

"Ara. It seems Rias will be having a mental breakdown in the future if Doctor Penguin joins Sona-sama's peerage."

"...Funny."

Koneko-chan spoke! How adorable! She doesn't usually speak but when she does, it is so monotone that it is so cute! Noticing my starry eyed look at Koneko-chan, Ravel-san starts pinching my cheek!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT HUWTS!"

"Don't be a lecher!"

She stops pinching my cheek, I rub it because it hurts now.

"S-Sorry, but I wasn't being one. I just find it fascinating when Koneko-chan talks, that's all."

"I'm going to have to find you a loli, aren't I?"

I shrug my shoulders. I don't know anymore. I would like one, but I would be accused of being a lolicon because I want a loli in my peerage.

"Maybe. But that's in the future. And there's no guarantee that the loli would want me anyway. Its not like I'm going to force the girls in my peerage to develop feelings for me. It would ultimately be their choice."

"That's very grown up of you Mako-sama. But on a serious note. Sona-sama, are you actually thinking of adding Doctor Penguin to your peerage?"

"Perhaps. I personally think it would be funny...I mean I think it would be beneficial to Rias if her Doctor is on standby when she finally does have her mental breakdown. Its bound to happen if she cries when I say her name."

"You do have a point...but still. I don't think Rias-sama would be happy about her Doctor Penguin being taken away from her. Don't you think it might make her messed up?"

Messed up? I'm sure Sona-san is thinking something like she already is messed up.

"She's already messed up."

As I thought. She really thinks Rias-san is messed up. She might be, I have no clue about it. I honestly don't know if she is messed up, or she has strong nightmares about certain things.

"M-Maybe you are right."

Ravel-san whispers out with a little giggle. So, like that we all start getting into conversations of no importance. Its just good that everyone is here...

"Sona-san. May I ask you something?"

She turns from her conversation with Akeno-san, and looks in my direction.

"Yes Makoto-kun?"

"Erm...where is Shinra-san? Doesn't the Queen accompany the King everywhere?"

"About Tsubaki. She is having some lessons right now. Since I didn't turn her not long ago, she's having some Devil lessons. Like Akeno and Koneko-san had."

I nod in understanding. They did have to do stuff like that. Proper etiquette and all that. Can't have the servants making embarrassments out of us I suppose. Although I wouldn't be that bothered. As long as they are happy, that's my priority for them all.

"I see."

"I see that you see."

Haha, that was a little strange. But nonetheless, soon after that, Rias-san came back and glared at Sona-san as she came to sit next to me.

* * *

><p>"Whats with the glare ape?"<p>

"You...got me in trouble with Doctor Penguin. He said that I was lying when you said the forbidden words."

"I didn't say the forbidden words ape. You just imagined them because you are a mental ape."

Rias-san started breathing heavily. I hear Akeno-san let out a little giggle as Rias-san turned her glare to Akeno-san who smiles back at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing ape...Rias."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN APE!?"

She did! Akeno-san called Rias-san an ape! Sona-san let out a large laugh. Koneko-chan laughed to herself, a barely noticeable laugh but a little laugh nonetheless. As for myself, I'm trying not to laugh as she's right next to me and could attack me within a second. Ravel-san is controlling her giggling quite well if I do say so myself.

"No, I didn't Rias."

"She did Rias. Because, believe it or not, people actually think you are an ape."

"That's not true! People think you're slow in the head!"

How cruel. Comparing Sona-san to a stupid person when she is one of the smartest people in the Underworld I wager one day. Already, I bet she is smarter than some adults.

"People think you're into incest."

"Cousins isn't incest in my eyes! Shut up Sona! Stop it you bitch!"

"Swearing ape? You need to keep a close watch on that potty mouth of yours."

Rias-san calmly puts her hands on her lap, and I can actually hear her whispering her coping mechanism. Poor Rias-san gets it rough. People calling her an ape, and her having to do her coping mechanism.

"In any case. Rias, did you hear about Makoto-kun's marriage? It is to Seekvaira-san."

What? I've not heard of this. I look at Sona-san with a questioning nature appearing on my face. She looks at me briefly with a glint in her eye. Ok, she is playing a joke on Rias-san. Ravel-san looks at me with the same look I sent Sona-san. I deny any worries she has with a little shake of my head.

"No he isn't Sona! Stop it with your lies!"

"I'm not lying ape. Onee-sama was telling me this morning. It has also been stated that he can't form a harem either."

"No it isn't Sona! Stop it now! Or I will get out my knife!"

Her knife!? Shit's about to hit the fan, as I've heard people say in the human world. I think that means, things are about to get chaotic.

"I'm not lying apezilla. If you ask Sirzechs-sama, he can confirm such things. He is a Maou ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! And don't call me apezilla! Or I seriously will get angry and attack you!"

She's going to attack!? I hope not! She's getting stronger and its harder to pull her off Sona-san sometimes when she's truly pissed off.

"Why are you getting so worked up ape? Is it, because you want Makoto-kun? Is that the reason? You want Makoto-kun to yourself, don't you? Isn't that the case? You want to do incestuous things with Makoto-kun? Am I right ape?"

"SHUT UP YOU STREET WALKER!"

She just called Sona-san a street walker! Oooooooooo! She's just swore a big swear! Calling Sona-san someone who goes around streets to...yeah.

"I'm not a street walker ape. That's your part time job. When you're not scaring the local children with your King Kong type of look."

"DON'T CALL ME KING KONG! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Rias-san ran out of the room, only to return a minute later with a fork! What's she going to do with that? Eat Sona-san? She charges at Sona-san and pins her to the floor! She makes a stab with the fork but Sona-san is somehow able to hold her off!

"GET OFF ME APEZILLA!"

"DON'T CALL ME APEZILLA! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE YOU COCKY LITTLE BITCH!"

We all go over and try to drag Rias-san off Sona-san! But, she is overpowering us! She's really determined today to kill Sona-san with a fork! As they struggle and we struggle to stop her, I hear a masculine throat clear. We all stop, and see Doctor Penguin...

"Rias. What are you doing?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE LITTLE BITCH DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

"Rias! Swearing is a no no. Remember, we use our words to settle disputes, not a fork."

She hangs her head down in shame and gets off Sona-san. Sona-san gets up and moves away from Rias-san.

"Now, tell me calmly what happened."

So Sona-san and Rias-san both gave a recollection of what happened. But neither was the full truth. So, the rest of us gave the accurate recollection of what actually happened. After that happened, Doctor Penguin nodded his head.

"Now girls. Sona, you know not to wind Rias up like this. And Rias, you know not to call people names like street walker."

"Sorry Doctor Penguin. But she also made fun of the fact that...never mind."

"What did she make fun of Rias?"

Rias-san went over and whispered in his ear. I guess she doesn't want the rest of us knowing what she is saying at all. It makes sense if it is confidential. After taking her mouth away from his ear, he gave a little chuckle.

"That's not true Rias. He isn't getting married to anyone yet."

"Honestly Doctor Penguin? You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you. If he was getting married to someone, then I would know about it. I've not heard about him getting married to anyone as of yet. So, don't listen to that, alright?"

She nods strongly. He ruffles her hair, she giggles a little in happiness. Ok, she's happy again. Soon after that, Doctor Penguin leaves and we all get back into talking and playing happily. Even Sona-san and Rias-san seem to be playing happily with one another.

"Ooooo, I hope its dinner soon~"

"Are you hungry Rias-san?"

I ask with a half smile. She returns my half smile with a full blown smile!

"Yep! I'm super doper hungry~ I don't know why either. Must be because so much has happened this morning."

"Like that little fight you mean?"

She nods, then shakes her head.

"Other things have happened also. Before you came, I was talking with Okaa-sama and I heard about maybe being placed into an engagement."

The room became quiet. It was only a matter of time before it would happen to one of us, if not all three of us. Sona-san, Rias-san and I are all promising Devils with strong futures ahead of us, so it was only a matter of time I suppose.

"I see. Is it...do you know who it is?"

Sona-san questions. Rias-san shakes her head.

"No idea as of yet. I just know about it. I don't know if it is...I just don't know yet."

Soon, it comes to lunch time and we all eat. While eating, I heard about Rias-san and Sona-san possibly attending some girls school in a town called...Kuoh I believe. Kuoh academy is the school they will be attending. As far as I'm aware, it is an all girls school for now. Perhaps it will change into a coed school. That way I can attend the school.

* * *

><p>...At the end of the day, I decide to head home. Ravel-san has gone back to the Phenex estate. One day, when I move to the human world, which I will do. I will bring her with me, as she is my cute Bishop now. I look at the walls in my bedroom. I still can't put up anime things as Otou-sama will just say things about it.<p>

As I'm about to get ready for bed, a circle of the Sitri family appears on the floor, I wonder who it is. Sona-san? Unless it is Serafall-sama? It could be one of the two. I don't know any other Sitri that would want to see me this late at night.

The person who comes in at the end of the day is...none other than our resident Leviathan Maou. But, I wonder what she could want.

"Ma-tan! You got your Evil Pieces!?"

I nod and show her the box. She smiles a little at me.

"That means your growing up my cute Ma-tan! I actually need to ask you something Ma-tan."

"Hmm? You can ask me anything Serafall-sama."

"I suppose I can Ma-tan! Since you are my cute little...no, not little." good save Serafall-sama, "But, I know I can depend on you, always."

Depend on me always...

"What is this about Serafall-sama?"

"Nothing much! Just, sometime in the future, if I need you to do something, would you do it, for me?"

I raise an eyebrow but nod anyway.

"I would do anything for you, Serafall-sama."

"Good! Then, I will see you later!"

She comes over, kisses my cheek and then leaves with a flash of light! She kissed my cheek...hehe...that's an experience...even if only on the cheek. That was my first...lip contact. Even if on the cheek, still doesn't mean I didn't like it. Although, what she said then about being able to depend on me. I wonder what that's truly about?

Ignoring those thoughts, I head straight to bed. Even though I try to ignore them, it seemed to me that Serafall-sama wanted me to do something for her, but I'm not sure what it was at all. I wouldn't be able to venture a guess, even if I tried. I haven't got a clue. I close my eyes, tomorrow it is the human world with Ravel-san!

...Today is the day to the human world! I can go on my own now as I'm 11 years old! I'm quite mature for my age, despite what some people think. I've just had breakfast, and now I'm with Ravel-san who is dressed in clothes that human common people might wear. I'm in similar male type of clothes also. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves after all.

"Ready Ravel-san!?"

"Yep! I've only ever gone to the human world once, and that was only a quick visit. Say, is it alright to spend all day there?"

"Sure! We haven't got anything pressing to do, so why not? If we hurry now, we will be able to shop in Tokyo!"

She lets out a little cheer. Yeah, this is it. I'm fully prepared today. Got some human time of money for japan, I believe it is called yen. Ravel-san comes close, and I activate the magic circle. As I was about to activate it, something happens! The circle...its doing it on its own!

"M-Mako-sama! W-Whats going on!?"

"I-I don't know! Lets get out of it!"

I take her hand, and try to leave but before we could, the light envelops us! Once the light dies down, I and Ravel-san find ourselves in a...dark place. Where is this place? All I can see is a dark town. No lights or anything, darkness.

"Mako-sama...what is this place?"

"I-I don't know. But maybe we should..."

I trail off, as I feel myself being pulled in a direction. This isn't a physical pull, more like...someone is calling for me. This is strange.

"Stay behind me Ravel-san. I feel myself being drawn in this direction."

"W-Wait. Its going to be dangerous, I'm sure. Something teleported us here. I think we should leave."

"Maybe...but I feel like someone needs my help, in this direction."

I feel her shaking through our hand contact. I give it a reassuring squeeze. She still seems uneasy about it, but I just can't let this feeling escape me now. Feels strange but, I need to see what's calling me. So, following my instinct, I go this way with Ravel-san behind me.

After a minute or so of walking, I finally find the source of what's been calling me. A girl, on the ground. She, looks like she is about to...die. I go over with Ravel-san. The girl looks up at me.

"...An Angel has...come to end me..."

I'm an Angel? Must be because I have a beautiful face, like all vampires do.

"No, I'm not an Angel my dear girl. I'm quite the opposite actually. But, did you call for me?"

Her eyes look on at me, she must be in pain. There is a lot of blood everywhere. What happened to this poor girl for her to be like this? I, can however sense lots of power from this girl. So strong. I look to Ravel-san who can sense the same thing as I can.

"Mako-sama...the power I can sense is..."

"Something I find amazing, as do you Ravel-san. So, do you think I should..."

"I believe you should. You have them with you?"

I nod and teleport the box to me. I have it wired so I can teleport it to me at anytime, as I might need them, like now for instance. I lean down and stroke the face of this girl.

"Well, since you are dying. I'll pick it up, your life that is. All you have to do is live for me, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry couldn't resist. The mysterious girl will be revealed next chapter! I've considered Evangeline as a Bishop at least as she focuses on magic rather than being all rounded like a Queen. And there will be time skips soon enough. I wont be going year by year so in the next few chapters, he will be in Kuoh with the others. Now, for the harem and peerage list.<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall. (WIP)**

**Peerage list (WIP)**

**Queen; Decided, not yet revealed.**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Knight; Jeanne (might change mind)**

**The rest of the members are still open. I have a few ideas for some of the pieces...So please keep suggesting for both peerage and harem, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My cutest Queen!**

"Well, since you are dying. I'll pick it up, your life that is. All you have to do is live for me, ok?"

The girl doesn't respond to me. I think she's nearly dead now. Poor girl. She looks quite cute. Dark silver hair that reaches her shoulders and those blue penetrating eyes. I can tell the power behind her is something I find amazing. And the best thing is, she called for me! She must want me to be her Master. I didn't know it, but this must be destiny now.

"Hurry Mako-sama! She's going to go completely soon."

"Geez, no need to yell Ravel-san. But yes, I will have to reincarnate this girl soon. But what piece to use I do wonder...?"

Hmmmmmm...what piece to use...no, not that one...maybe I should use...I don't think that would be suitable...but maybe if I use...no, I don't believe that I should use that piece either...perhaps I could...no, I don't want to do that either...

"Ravel-san! What should I use!?"

"Your Queen, Mako-sama."

My Queen? To use my Queen piece on this girl...I suppose her power is...grand. I place my Queen piece on the girl...yes! This is it! I've found my cutest Queen! She is quite cute, no denying that. I can feel the power!

"My Queen Ravel-san! This girl is my cutest Queen! She has the power to become my cutest and strongest Queen!"

"R-Right. We need to do it, quickly."

"Yes!"

I start sensing what kind of power she actually has...hmmmm, is that a...Sacred Gear I sense? Is that...no way. I've hit the jackpot! This Sacred Gear is definitely powerful...I would even say...Longinus powerful. This is getting me more exited. I can also sense some demonic power in her. But she isn't a full Devil, because I would know...so, she must be a half Devil?

Yes I believe that this girl is a half Devil. And she has a Longinus I presume or something equivalent to a Longinus anyway, that's some powerful servant. No wonder it is taking my Queen piece to resurrect her. I will just have to question her when I've reincarnated her into a Devil.

I gather my demonic power and start chanting.

"I order, in the name of Makoto Bael. That you, unidentified girl. I, resurrect you back to this earth as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my cutest Queen. Be ecstatic with your new life!"

I finish the chant, as the Queen piece goes inside of her. My cutest Queen is like a powerhouse! I'm so lucky~ And she called for me! She wanted me in her final minutes. I wouldn't of been teleported here if she didn't want me here. But, does she like know me? It would make a little sense, as lots of Devils would've been using teleportation circles. So, she must want me! Hehe, I really am blessed right now.

"That's a new member to our family already Mako-sama. And it has only been a full day and a little bit since you got your Evil Pieces."

"I know Ravel-san. But did you sense..."

"The Sacred Gear?" I nod, "Of course I did. It is strong. I was thinking...Longinus? I'm pretty sure she has a Longinus Sacred Gear. Mako-sama. I've been thinking about it. But for her to summon you here, she must know you. Yet, when she saw you, she acted like she doesn't know you. Or maybe being near death confused her. Using summoning demonic power or magic. You need to know what you are summoning. And while I'm not trying to be offensive, but there are stronger people than you are currently."

I mock cry and turn away. She looks like she has seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry! Even if it true Mako-sama. Isn't it a little strange for this to occur?"

"Maybe. But, this girl is...my cutest Queen. And I'm not going to let her go, ever! But, we need to leave here. I'm getting the feeling that we're being watched. Whoever is watching us, its creepy."

"Agreed. I'll activate the circle. You pick her up."

I nod, go over to the girl and carry her bridal style. I go over to Ravel-san who has activated the circle. With a flash of light, we disappear. Once getting to my bedroom, I place her on the bed to sleep a little.

"Well, going to the human world is...out of the question now."

"Sorry Ravel-san. But we got this girl now. She's my cutest Queen! And, well we have to wait until she wakes up. She might not know what's going on."

"Point taken. I guess we wait."

So, Ravel-san and I sit on some chairs near my bed and have a little talk together. Two peerage members in two days. A Phenex and someone with a Longinus class Sacred Gear. That is amazing. I can't wait for her to wake up! She's going to be someone I spoil like Ravel-san! I will spoil them to death!

Eventually, the girl opens her eyes. She sits up and looks around. Her eyes fall on both of us. Its been quite awhile since we brought her here. It has certainly gone past dinner. Ravel-san got us some food as I refused to leave this girls side.

"Hello there."

"You..."

"Aah yes. I'm Makoto Bael. And this is Ravel Phenex. What's your name?"

I gently ask. Her eyes look at me with a questioning nature.

"I'm quite aware of who you are."

"Y-You know me? How's that then?"

She sighs a little at me. Ehehe, I've annoyed my cutest Queen already.

"Because I do. Anyway, where are we?"

Eh? She's a little, different to how I thought she would be. She knows me, yet she called me an Angel just before. Strange girl. But, she's my cutest Queen. So, I will just have to push forward.

"You are in my bedroom. This is the Bael territory. Despite what you might know about them, you are completely safe here."

"Hmph, safe here huh. So you reincarnated me, right?"

"I-I did...your name is?"

She sighs a little at me again. Eh? Have I done something wrong already? Uwah!

"Vali..."

"Vali...what?"

"Lucifer. Vali Lucifer."

With that, Ravel-san faints! Geez Ravel-san! Wait, Lucifer. As in...the descendant of Lucifer!? I make a descendant of Lucifer my cutest Queen!? Awesome! I'm more great than I thought I was!

"Vali Lucifer-san. May I call you Vali-san?"

"Call me what you will Ma-kun."

Ma-kun? She called me Ma-kun? Ok! She's my cutest Queen so, why not!

"R-Right Vali-san. Anyway, not to be pushy, but you have a Sacred Gear inside of you..."

"I know. Divine Dividing."

Divine...Dividing...that's the Sacred Gear that houses the Heavenly Dragon Albion! Oh my Maou...I'm about to die! This is amazing! I've got the ultimate Queen! My cutest Queen! I go over and wrap my arms around my cutest Queen!

"W-What are you doing? Get off me!"

"But my cutest Queen! You are like...the best Queen ever! So strong. The Hakuryuukou. I made her my Queen and she is a descendant of Lucifer. Ooh! Vali-san! I think I'm about to seriously fall hard for you. My cutest Queen who is a powerhouse."

"Stop calling me your cutest Queen. Its degrading."

I give a defiant shake of my head! She has to accept that I'm her Master and she is my cutest Queen! But...

"Say, how did you get so badly injured Vali-san?"

"I would rather not talk about it, if its all the same."

She doesn't want to talk about it? Just what has happened to my cutest Queen?

"Ok...but I would like to know one day. I can't have my cutest Queen so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm angry. And don't call me your cutest Queen. Now, tell me a place where I can train."

"No. You aren't training today. I refuse it. Tomorrow, you can train tomorrow. Today, you need to rest. Your body has been through a lot. Please listen to me, as I am your King, whether you like it or not. You called for me, didn't you?"

She nods her head to my surprise. She actually did call for me. So Ravel-san and I were right before. She was calling for me. I don't know how she knows about me, but she called for me and I saved her life. But, it must've been someone strong to take her down like that.

"I did call for you. I'm not going to lie about it when it is obvious."

"So...tell me how you know about me then. I'm pretty sure we haven't met before."

"It doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is, that you saved my life. I...was going to die without you there to save me. Anyway, I need to train and get stronger."

I sigh a little. Looks like I'm going to have a little hard time looking after my cutest Queen.

"Look. You aren't training today. If I had my way, you wouldn't be training tomorrow either. Its too early my cutest Queen. Please trust me. You called me for a reason, right? Its because, I know what's best for you. Please, just trust me, Vali-san."

"Ugh...fine. But I'm training tomorrow."

"Fine! But, nothing too heavy, ok? No like training yourself into the ground. Now, you must be hungry. Is there anything I can get you?"

She shakes her head, but then her stomach rumbles. She looks me blankly in the face.

"Well, you are a good liar, but I don't think your body is a good liar. Let me get you some food. Oh, if Ravel-san there wakes up while I'm gone, don't alarm her. She's quite jumpy since she knows your the Lucifer from legend. Well, descended from Lucifer from the legend anyway."

"Right..."

"Oh, not to worry. You are my cutest Queen and I will look out for you, always."

She nods at me. I smile and leave the room to get her some food. She isn't going to be easy and it might take me awhile but, I will get her to open up to me and I will find out why she is like this now. I personally think some people have been after her. Although, I can't tell the difference between her being sad and angry. Uwah, I fail as a good King already.

* * *

><p>I get the food and head back to the room. Once getting there, I see Ravel-san awake and looking at Vali-san who gives an emotionless stare back. I go over and hand her the food.<p>

"Here you go, Vali-san."

She grunts at me and starts eating the food. While eating I try and start conversations with her, but at the last second, I stop myself. I just for whatever reason, can't talk to her. She makes me feel a little nervous. But I need to work past that damn it!

"So Vali-san..."

"No. I'm not going to tell you."

Uwah! She wont open up to me! I look to Ravel-san for help, who just looks too dazed to think straight right now.

"Please? I'm your King~"

"Even so, I'm not telling you. You don't need to know anyway."

Uwah...I feel like crying. After she had finished her food, I had asked a passing maid to take the silverware to be cleaned. My cutest Queen just keeps looking at me and Ravel-san, not muttering a word. I guess she wants to train really badly. But, don't I need to know why she was in that state to begin with? What if the people come back after her? Can I defend my cutest Queen, who is most likely stronger than I am?

"Well, please rest up Vali-san. Ravel-san and I have something's to do."

"Yeah, whatever."

Yeah whatever. That's all I'm going to get. So after saying that, I leave the room with Ravel-san who makes a little squeal in delight once leaving the room.

"Mako-sama!"

"I know Ravel-san! What are the chances? Either way, did you hear about the Longinus Divine Dividing? She has that! Oh wait, you were unconscious at the time."

"D-Divine...Dividing!?"

I nod with a smirk. It seems my talents for gathering strong servants is something to be marveled at, hehe. No, I don't think that really. It was luck she wanted me to become her King. She knew she was dying and maybe just wanted me to become her Knight in shining armour...

"Sh-She is...the best Queen we could hope for! She is like...damn, she will make a change in the Rating Games alright. But still...her attitude is a little..."

"Not to worry. I will break those barriers down. No matter how long it takes. As the King, it is my duty to make sure my peerage live a happy, healthy life. Also, I will have to get her off the training high she's on. She keeps saying she wants to train. I'll have to see if there is anything else that interests my cutest Queen."

Ravel-san puts a finger to her chin and lets out a hmmmm sound.

"Hmmmm...regardless. On the Devils side, we have the Hakuryuukou. Even if she is a little...uncooperative. For now, should we tell the others? Like, the Maou's? Or even Lord Bael?"

"No! We, are not telling him anything. He will try and use Vali-san for his own twisted purposes. We can tell the Maou's and ask they keep it secret. And if anyone asks about Vali-san and her Sacred Gear they will no doubly sense, we will lie. I'm not sure about you, but I don't want her to be used by anyone, and I know those dodgy bastards like my Otou-sama will try and use Vali-san."

"You do have a point. We should tell the Maou's at least though."

I nod in agreement. We should tell them about it at least. Well, that's it then! I will just have to keep my cutest Queen happy by, I don't know yet but I will do something!

...Its been a few days since Vali-san became my cutest Queen. Since that day, I've told the Maou's about it. They were...excited to say the least. The Hakuryuukou, the servant of a Bael is something out of this world to say the least. However, it doesn't change anything. She could be the weakest person in the world, and I would still accept her for who she is.

Right now, I'm watching her train in a private training area of the Bael territory. It seems she hasn't quite reached Balance Breaker as of yet. But, she's coming along quite nicely indeed.

She still hasn't told me the reason why she was attacking in the first place, and by who. I can only venture a guess really. I believe she was attacked because she is the Hakuryuukou and she's untrained, or at least hasn't reached Balance Breaker yet.

"Hyaaa!"

And she just destroyed another part of the training area with demonic power. She really is a battle freak, that's what I've come to know her as. But, whenever I say that I will have a mock battle with her, she just brushes me off gently.

However she may seem with others, I can see that she has the best kind of heart inside her. She's a good person, I can feel it. Even if others can't feel it, I can feel it easily.

"Here you go Mako-sama."

Ravel-san handed me a drink.

"Thanks Ravel-san. I find this a little fascinating, don't you?"

"A little is an understatement. She's just so talented..."

"What is it? Are you comparing yourself to her in terms of talent?"

She looks away. That's all I need to know. I wrap an arm around her and bring her close. She blushes a little at me.

"People have different talents. Not to worry Ravel-san. You're very talented, you know that?"

"I-I guess so..."

"No guessing about it. You are talented and cute and everything else that makes the best Bishop ever!"

She blushes again and rests her head on my shoulder. I stroke the back of her head lightly. She shouldn't really compare herself to Vali-san. As, I know that she is stronger than I am right now, I don't even need to fight against her to know that as I can sense it. But, rather than being down about it, I'm happy about it.

"Feeling better Ravel-san?"

"I-I am yes. Its actually a little motivating. Makes me want to try harder."

"Whatever motivates you I suppose. But, I guess its the same for me. While not being a pushover, I would be outclassed if she reaches Balance Breaker soon. Anyway, I need to call Cerby. Its time for his exercise."

She gives me a strange look. Ooh right, she doesn't know about Cerby.

"Who's Cerby?"

"My pet Cerberus."

She looks at me wide eyed.

"Y-You have a Cerberus as a pet? And you name it Cerby!?"

"Whats wrong with Cerby?"

"Lots of things. But, is this...Cerberus your familiar?"

I shake my head at her to her confusion.

"No. Just my pet. Although I suppose I could make Cerby my familiar. Speaking of, when we get lots of peerage members, we will have to go to the familiar forest and get some of these peerage members a familiar."

"True enough. But really? Cerby? You couldn't of thought of anything else?"

"You leave Cerby alone! Poor bastard already has enough problems. Alright, come out, CERBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

She covers her ears as does Vali-san. I hear a snarling noise, and see that Cerby is coming from a magic circle. If I shout its name, he can somehow hear it. I've never questioned it, but I haven't had Cerby more than a few months.

Cerby comes out of the circle and comes and nuzzles my neck with its three heads.

"I thought Cerberus' where bigger."

"Oh, Cerby can change size. His true size is quite big, but this is his cute puppy form. Isn't he adorable?"

"Oh yeah, very adorable."

That sounded sarcastic to me. Cerby is adorable! Even if he does drool a lot and has those weird looking heads. It just means more of him to love dearly.

"Don't be sarcastic. He's actually really friendly. Aren't you my cute Cerby? Want to play ball? Get your ball!"

He barks at me, and a magic circle appears which makes a ball appear. Cerby is strange in that he can use demonic power. I'm pretty sure he has been biologically engineered or the very least been experimented on. I met Cerby by chance when I was taking a stroll through the Bael territory and he crashed into my life, literally.

He crashed down from the sky, and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I took the Cerberus in and named him Cerby, because I couldn't think of anything else. And I think Cerby, the Cerberus is a great title. He certainly likes being my cute little Cerby.

I pick up the ball, wave it around which he follows, then I throw it hard, he goes chasing after it.

"You are very unique, do you know that?"

"Thank you. I will take that as a compliment. Cerby is so cute though, isn't he!?"

"The cutest Mako-sama. Anyway...it seems Vali-san has done training for now. Or is at least taking a break."

True to her word, Vali-san comes over and sits besides me. Without muttering a word, she takes my drink and starts drinking it! Hey! That's mine!

"Vali-san! If you wanted a drink, you could've asked."

I then realize something. That's an indirect kiss. I touch my lips with a blush, then look on as she drinks from my drink. We just shared an indirect kiss...that's something I...an indirect kiss...

"That's an indirect kiss!"

Ravel-san seems to think the same thing as I do. We shared something like that.

"What? Oh, yeah that indirect kiss. So what?"

"So what!? You just stole a kiss from Mako-sama that's what! Even an indirect kiss is still a kiss you know!? What are you thinking!?"

"I was thirsty. It isn't like I just grabbed him by the shoulders and forced my tongue into his mouth, is it?"

I blush at that. That would be...hehe, a little weird. We are only eleven Vali-san. Yeah, I found out that she is the same age as myself. Well, that's good also. Having someone...ooh Cerby is back. He drops the ball, wags his little tail. So, I throw the ball again and he goes chasing it.

"E-Even so...that's something...you shouldn't do..."

She sounds weaker than before. I don't know anymore with these girls. One is a battle maniac and the other is a tsundere.

"I can do what I want with Ma-kun. He is my King too, you know?"

"I-I do know that. But, you can't do whatever you want with him! You're his servant, not the other way around!"

"I don't consider myself a servant. I consider myself a partner in fighting, and other ways also."

In other ways also? What other ways is she talking about?

"What other ways?"

"You'll know it soon enough. Anyway, Ma-kun. Tell me about this Queen piece inside me. It makes me have all the other traits of the other pieces, yes?"

"R-Right. You have all the powers of a Bishop, Rook and Knight in your Queen piece. The Bishop can enhance demonic power and magic, the Rook is strength and defence and Knight is speed. Any one of these three is a dangerous thing to have. However, if you can master all three of these traits, you would be the best among my peerage in terms of being versatile. However, I would focus on the one that your worst in first, then save the best till last."

She nods in understanding. I'm actually getting through to my cutest Queen. Even if it isn't the way I would like to ideally get through to my cutest Queen. I will still take it wholeheartedly.

"I see. Thanks for that."

"N-Not a problem, Vali-san. If you need anything else, just ask me, ok? I'm always available for you and other members of my peerage."

"Right. I'm going back to training."

"Don't push yourself too hard!"

I call after her, as she takes off with her Sacred Gear wings. Well, we became a little closer, I believe.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, we all head back to the Bael castle besides Ravel-san who went home to the Phenex castle. As we are alone in my room, I take this opportunity to ask about what happened again.<p>

"So...Vali-san. Will you tell me about what happened for you to end in such a state?"

"It was...my own doing I suppose you could say."

Is she going to tell me now? This is as much as I've gotten out of her as I've gotten for the past few days.

"Y-Your own doing? Are you saying you did it to yourself?"

"No. I didn't do it to myself. I foolishly tried to attack my grandfather."

"Attack your grandfather? Why would you do that? Is he, a bad guy?"

She nods with a serious look on her face.

"He's...someone I want to kill, along with my father."

She wants to kill her own family? What the hell did they do to her? Of course I hate my Otou-sama but I never want to kill him, although there has been a line that has been crossed once or twice before.

"Is that why you're obsessed with training? Because, your family did something to you?"

"You could say that I suppose. I want them dead. I don't need your approval for it. One way or another, they both shall die by my hand."

Die by her hand...she's really serious. But I need to know...

"What did they do to you? To make you want them dead like this? And how could your grandfather kill you, or nearly kill you like that anyway?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But no sympathy. I don't need it or want it."

I nod. She then starts explaining about her life. The cruelness of her family is disgusting. Makes me want to help her also. They are all quite disgusting to do this to my cutest Queen. By the end of the retelling of her life to me, all I could do is hug her tightly, she didn't try and escape the hug either. So, she must want it, or subconsciously need such affection yet doesn't know how to display it.

"Vali-san...that's a sad past...I know you didn't want me comforting you or anything, but I feel like it is my duty as your King to comfort you. If you want, I can help you get revenge of your family for doing this to you."

"Help me? Why bother? I can do just fine on my own, Ma-kun."

"Vali-san listen for a second. I agree that they did terrible things to you, yet you can't let it control your life. If you want revenge, I can help you get that revenge. But, I also want you to be someone who has a life of her own also. Doing things you find enjoyable and things that make you happy."

She goes quiet and I believe she is thinking about what I said. If I can get through, then maybe she can actually do other things besides training all the time.

"Things that make me happy. You know, I've never thought about it."

"Well, start thinking Vali-san. The world has lots of things to offer. Come and join the world with me."

"Alright...if its you, then fine. But I'm still going to kill them."

I sigh in compliance. I guess if I was her, I would want the same also.

"Fine, I will help you. I can help you get stronger if you like? Help you attain Balance Breaker and all that. Not to worry, with me, you will get super strong!"

"Heh, super strong. Fine, help me attain stronger powers then."

She sounded a little sarcastic, but a funny sarcastic.

"I will Vali-san! Believe it or not, but I'm forced to train everyday and I might have some tips that will help you get stronger, and I can become a training partner for you like you said just before. I can't be so behind my cutest Queen."

"Don't call me your cutest Queen! Its so degrading."

"How's it degrading? It shows that I care about you. I do care about you Vali-san, very much. Now be a good cute Queen and let your adorable King look after your emotional welfare. Oh, I need to ask. How did you know about me? You called for me."

She makes a little sigh at my question. She might not want to explain, but I certainly want to know about my cutest Queen, and how she knew about me. My cutest Queen.

"I...have seen and interacted with you before. Along time ago. I'm not going into it, and I doubt you would remember it anyway. But, lets say that I've seen you when we were younger than now. And, you always said that whenever I needed you most, you would come. And, that's exactly what you did, thanks to my own power also. But nonetheless, you kept your promise, and I will keep my own."

Her promise? I've met her before? Maybe when I was like 3 or 4 or something? I have no idea the time frame, but she seems to trust me at least to tell me all this.

"W-Whats your promise then?"

"That...is something I will tell you another time."

"Huh? Ooh! Come on and tell me my cutest Queen!"

Her eye twitches in annoyance. Hehe, my cutest Queen is so cute and adorable and I want to keep hugging her, but she forced me off her when I called her my cutest Queen.

"Stop calling me your cutest Queen!"

"No, my cutest Queen. You are my cutest Queen. You will be the strongest and the cutest Queen in the Underworld! Now, let me get a hug, my cutest Queen!"

I go for the hug, but she effortlessly dodges me. Uwah! My cutest Queen wont let her cute King hug her! She's my cutest Queen and I want to hug her to complete death!

"Stop it this instant!"

"Never my cutest Queen!"

This time, I'm able to tackle her into a hug. She struggles but I have a tight hold on her.

"Ugh get off me!"

"Oooooo! My cutest Queen. I'll get off, since you don't want me hugging you even though you are my cutest Queen, the second in command of my peerage and that I want my cutest Queen to help me find strong allies because she is my cutest Queen."

"Strong allies you say?"

I smirk a little. There we go cutest Queen. She will forget that I'm hugging her while she is thinking about my strong ally idea.

"Yep! Well, I have a total number of 13 pieces left now. That's at most 13 more allies. But it might be less than that if I find someone who needs more than one piece to reincarnate."

"I see, yes. Building a strong team with strong comrades to backup one another. You have peaked my interest. Of course I will help you decide who is going to be reincarnated as we can't have weak team members on our team, can we?"

"Exactly! Only the best and nicest!"

She waves her hand infront of her face. Ok, why did she do that?

"Who cares about niceness? Power, is something you should be looking for. Who cares what they are like."

"Now now Vali-san. We wouldn't want to be burdened with bastards. We need strong yet nice peerage members. That's what my aim is."

"To build a strong yet nice peerage? Alright, I suppose I can go along with that, as long as they are strong also."

I incline my head in agreement with a half smile gracing my face.

"Well, I don't want weaklings. Now Vali-san, what do you think about that?"

"A team is fine with me. Could be useful for the future."

"Yep! And, even in Rating Games!"

She tilts her head to the side. Oh, does she not know what Rating Games are?

"You know what they are?"

"I know about them yes."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Then, why do you have a confused face?"

"Just thinking about Rating Games. You want to take part in them, yes?"

I nod excitedly! That's one of the things I want to do! Win Rating Games and come out as champion! And with my cutest Queen and cute Bishop behind me, I will do everything to succeed.

"I do yes! Don't you think it is a good thing? It gets battle experience and it helps us become more famous. Maybe they will make a movie about us one day~"

"That, doesn't interest me. The movie I mean. The battle experience however is something I find interesting. Do you think we could meet strong opponents if we fight in these games?"

"Ooh yes. All the top fighters in the Underworld fight in the Rating Games."

She gains a little smirk.

"I see. Right, I will participate in these games and I will come out on top with you by my side!"

Well, it is supposed to be the other way around. But, at least she's pumped up for the fight!

"Y-Yes, Vali-san. Now Vali-san, it is getting late so..."

As soon as I said that, she gets nearly nude and gets into my bed!? W-Wait! What is she doing!?

"W-What...are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"I-I can see that Vali-san. But, why are you sleeping here? You have a room."

She sighs at me again. Uwah! So many sighs I've had in the past few days.

"I know that. I'm sleeping here. And so are you."

"M-Me? That would be...very inappropriate. V-Vali-san..."

Without any words, she forces me on the bed! Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm too young for this! I'm only eleven!

"Vali-san! This is inappropriate!"

"Ugh...no it isn't. King and Queen, that's what we are. Might as well start developing a close personal relationship now."

A close personal relationship. What is she saying!? A close personal relationship!

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Ma-kun."

"O-Ok, loud and clear. Even if I find this a little strange..."

I quickly get dressed for bed, then join her back in the bed, and at a distance. This isn't exactly something I would find normal.

"Good night, Vali-san."

"Night."

With those words, I switch off my bedroom lamp and close my eyes. I've come closer to my cutest Queen. She has opened up to me a little also. I'm happy about that because I want to be as close as possible to my peerage. Ravel-san and I are already close, and now Vali-san and I are getting close.

* * *

><p>...I feel a weight on my chest. Hmmmmmmmm, what's this thing on my chest...I open my eyes...oh, its morning...I can see Vali-san is on my chest!? W-Why is she in here!? She's asleep on my chest! Why is she here!? O-Oh...I remember why she is here. She slept in here last night. She was the one who wanted to sleep in here and wouldn't leave so...we ended up staying in the same bed.<p>

"Ooooh! How cute is that!?"

Who the hell was that!? I look around frantically for the voice! Looking around...Serafall-sama? At the end of my bed. What is she doing here? And how did she get here? The door? Or magic circle? Who knows.

"Serafall-sama..."

"Hey Ma-tan! Already bonding with your Queen?"

"W-What!? N-No! Serafall-sama, what is it you wanted?"

She moves up the bed and rests her head on my chest! A Maou has her cute...her head on my chest!

"Ooh Ma-tans cute chest. Now my Ma-tan, I have something to tell you~"

"S-Something to tell me?"

I ask hesitantly. She lifts her head off my chest and looks at me with a smile, which makes my face heat up.

"Yep! Three lovely ladies have invited you on a day out!"

Three lovely ladies?

"W-Who's that then?"

"Rias-chan! Seekvaira-chan! And Sona-chan!"

"T-Those three? Where are we going?"

I ask as I feel Vali-sans head move a little. She lifts her head off my chest, she looks at me, then Serafall-sama, then just places her head back on my chest.

"Ok. Anyway, the place you are going is...the human world!"

"H-Human world huh. That sounds fun. Vali-san do you want to come?"

"No. I'm going to train."

I let out a little sigh. She's going to train.

"Oooh! My cutest Queen. I think you should come with us."

"Oooooooooo! Your cutest Queen! I love it Ma-tan! Ma-tans cutest Queen! You should be with your King you know? That's the role of the cutest Queen!"

"Don't call me the cutest Queen."

An irritated Vali-san said. Serafall-sama snickered to herself.

"Ma-tans cutest Queen. You know the role of the Queen is to stay by the Kings side?"

"Ugh...if I have to, then fine."

Serafall-sama claps her hands and stands up!

"Be at the Sitri castle in an hour!"

"Ooh Serafall-sama, can I bring Ravel-san also? We were going to go to the human world, but we got roped into something else for a lack of a better term."

"Yep! Rias-chan is bringing Akeno-chan and Koneko-chan! And I think Tsubaki-chan is going also! Don't think anyone from Seekvaira-chan's peerage is going!"

I nod in understanding. Serafall-sama then left via magic circle. Vali-san sighs and gets out of the bed. She then gets dressed, as I blush a little. I get out of bed and start getting dressed.

As I'm getting dressed, I feel her eyes are on me. I secretly look back and...I see her looking at me...no, not at me...my...butt. She's looking at my butt with a little pink dusting her cheeks! Hehe, she's looking at my butt, pervy Queen.

"Vali-san..."

"What?"

"O-Oh, nothing."

I then finish getting dressed. I turn to my Queen who has finished getting dressed also.

"I know you might think it is boring or what have you but, I will make it fun!"

"Ok...I would rather be training but..."

"Ooh! Not to worry! I will help you make it up in training later on!"

She rolls her eyes at me. Ooh Vali-san!

"Well, lets get some breakfast Vali-san!"

She nods. We get breakfast. While eating, we don't really say much to one another, even though I tried to speak but I couldn't get the words out. I am trying to make an effort but it is still a little...strained between us. We can talk, when it comes to training or fighting, but other than that...there must be something that she likes that isn't training.

After breakfast, we get Ravel-san from her place and then we head towards the Sitri castle. Once getting to the Sitri castle, Rias-san glomps me immediately! Looking around the room, I see Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. I also see Seekvaira-san and Sona-san with Shinra-san.

"Makoto! Tell Sona that she can't come!"

"Ape! Don't say things like that. It was my idea in the first place anyway."

"Don't call me an ape! And since when was it your idea!?"

Vali-san looks at me with a deadpan look. I look apologetically.

"Since I suggested it. That's when it was my idea ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Specs!"

"Don't call me specs ape! Actually ape, you aren't invited. Only Devils and reincarnated Devils can go. Apes aren't allowed."

Rias-san bursts out crying! She puts a hand to her mouth and releases heavy tears!

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

Rias-san runs off to find Doctor Penguin. Sona-san sighs and looks at me with...a small smile.

"Hello, Makoto-kun. Is this your Queen?"

"Aha yes! This is my cutest Queen! Her name is Vali!"

"Stop it with the cutest Queen."

Vali-san glared. I give her an apologetic look. I didn't mean to make her ticked off. Everyone then started to try and introduce themselves with Vali-san, but she just gave an emotionless stare back.

"Ma-kun. Who's Doctor Penguin?"

"Doctor Penguin? He's Rias-sans psychiatrist. His name is Kuroshiro Penguin."

I reply to her. She has a wide eyed expression. Everyone pretty much reacts the same when they hear about Rias-sans psychiatrist and the name also.

"Kuroshiro Penguin? His name is black and white penguin? She...never mind. I'm sure she is crazy."

"Vali-san, that's not nice. Anyway, Vali-san. Please get along with everyone. They are all my friends."

She grunts in acceptance I guess. I then start having a catch up with Seekvaira-san as I haven't seen her in awhile. Ravel-san talks with Koneko-chan, although that seems strained. Akeno-san has opted to hug my arm tightly! Akeno-san is...growing in the chest area. I wouldn't be shocked if she had...huge boobs one day. Vali-sans own chest is big for a girl her age...but she isn't talking to anyone. Even though Sona-san is trying to talk to her.

Soon afterwards, Rias-san comes back with Doctor Penguin. Strange, does he follow her? Or did she take a trip home to get him? Either way, he comes over and looks at Sona-san.

"Sona. Rias was telling me you wouldn't let her go because she is an ape?"

She giggles to herself but a stern look from Doctor Penguin silences her.

"I-I...never said it like that. I said that it was my idea that we go to the human world, yet the ape seems to think that she can take all the glory for it."

"Sona, don't call her an ape please."

"Of course Doctor. Sorry for the slip of the tongue."

Slip of the tongue. Yeah, it was a slip of the tongue. That's all it was. Yeah right.

"I see. So, Rias is invited to go?"

"Yes Doctor Penguin. She never wasn't invited. She just needs to let people take praise also."

"You're right Sona. I will help Rias with that."

Sona-san bows to Doctor Penguin. He turns to Rias-san who looks up at him. He ruffles her hair, she giggles a little. Is it me, or do they do this a lot?

"See Rias? You are invited."

"Thank you Doctor Penguin! You are the best in the entire world!"

"She's completely nuts."

Vali-san whispered to me. I turn to her, she is giving me a little look. I try and hug her but she stops me. Muu, cutest Queen. I want to hug my cutest Queen.

"And you are a great little girl. Now, play with your friends nicely, and have fun in the human world."

"Yes Doctor Penguin! I will have fun since Mako...well, since everyone will be there."

Since Mako...since me? Rias-san, don't be adorable. Doctor Penguin leaves and everyone gets ready.

"You're snitch you are."

"What!? I'm the snitch!? I would rather be a snitch than a bitch!"

"Well, you're both."

Rias-san sobbed to herself quietly. She then comes over and hugs me without a word. Sona-san rolls her eyes.

Once ready, it seems Serafall-sama will be taking us as she has activated the magic circle. Ravel-san takes my hand, I smile at her. I take Vali-sans hand to her ire. We then go over to Serafall-sama.

"Ready kids!? Then, lets goooooooooooooooooo!"

She activates it and we are on our way to the human world! A fun time with everyone is something everyone needs!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Vali is the Queen. After some thinking, I ultimately decided on having her as the Queen as I have some plot involving her later on. As for Leonardo, I like the idea and I think I will make him a mutated Pawn or all 8 Pawns as he does have a powerful Longinus, but still undecided about that but he is definitely in the peerage. Even though Vali is in the peerage, doesn't mean Leonardo can't be either as Rias has quite a strong peerage also with Issei and Gasper and Yuuto. About those three, I think I will have Yuuto and Gasper become females, but what about Issei? I had a review about it, and I would like to know what everyone else thinks.<strong>

**As for Kuroka being in the peerage? I don't know yet, but she will be in the harem as Ragna did point out that I haven't had her in a harem with my oc yet, a slight oversight on my part as she is a favourite of mine. And lastly for Rias, I don't know about her yet. I'm leaning towards yes but, I don't know. If Issei is a girl then Rias will be with Makoto for definite.**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem). (WIP)**

**Peerage list (WIP)**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Pawn; Leonardo (mutated or 8 Pawns maybe, haven't decided yet.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The favour!**

At age fourteen. I've been settling into my life pretty well. Doing day to day things with Vali-san like training and sorting things out with Ravel-san like my life I mean. I can't believe it though. So much time has passed since I got my Evil Pieces. Rias-san has some new servants now like Yumi-chan.

Yumi-chan who is like a very good friend to me now like Koneko-chan and Akeno-san. We didn't get onto a good start as she was closed off, but now we are best friends, or I believe we are best friends anyway. Like I am with Koneko-chan and the other girls.

As for another servant of Rias-sans, Gasper-chan. She is a half vampire like myself! Well, the truth is, I have kind of marked her as my mate, and she did the same to me. It was, something we didn't plan but, well it just kind of happened. When we laid eyes upon one another, we just got the urge to do it, and well she is my mate now, and I'm hers.

"I would so like to go to the human world right now to get more and more and more anime!"

I speak to myself, Ravel-san gives me a questioning look as she sorts out some papers.

Now back to my bonding with people. Koneko-chan, she and I have been getting on better and better. We even see one another on a pretty regular basis. As for Akeno-san, well we have been getting to know one another on a...personal level I would say.

And as for Sona-san and myself? Well, we have been getting together pretty regularly also to either talk politics, or just have a friendly game of chess, which I have yet to win at! She's always bested me at the last second that wily minx! No, I shouldn't call her that as I will beat her one day! Somehow, someway, I will win!

"I will never lose!"

"At what Mako-sama?"

I blush in embarrassment. I meant to say that in my head, not out loud.

"Aah it doesn't matter Ravel-san."

She nods in acceptance as I continue reminiscing about the past and thinking about the present.

As for Aniki? He has been a little busy with his peerage and clan heir duties. I feel a little guilty about it, but I do help him whenever I can help out. As for a certain Queen of his...well, lets say that I know she has lots of affection for Aniki, yet I don't think he sees it even though lots of hints are dropped by her.

"Maybe I should play match maker..."

Again Ravel-san sends me a strange look, but I wave her off. She must think that I'm pretty insane. Now back to the relationships...

Seekvaira-san, Rias-san and myself have been getting on pretty well. But now, Rias-san has got a fiancee in the form of Raiser Phenex. Even Ravel-san is displeased with that outcome, despite being his sister. I remember Rias-san crying the night she found out about Raiser being her fiancee, so I consoled her by staying with her all night, despite the fact that I had things to do that night.

Its not like I can go against the decision of the families either. It would cause an uproar but I do have a last ditch plan, just incase she doesn't find away out of the clan marriage deal. Luckily, mine hasn't come up yet.

"Mako-sama~ You have that meeting with Serafall-sama soon~"

Aah yes, Serafall-sama has called me to meet with her personally. I remember when I was eleven and she asked if I would do anything for her, well she has called in a favour from me. I don't know the favour exactly, but I believe it has something to do with some people I don't know.

"Thanks for that my cute manager Ravel-san~"

Ever since hitting fourteen, well things have been getting really interesting. For one thing, Akeno-sans boobs have grown to be quite big and they are still growing! That's the first thing my hormone filled mind noticed. Its been going crazy. And my bloodlust has been going through the roof lately. Speaking about my vampire half, everyone knows now. Well, I mean my friends know now. They were a little freaked out, but they just accepted it in the end.

"Hehe, don't think being sweet with me will get you out of this meeting."

"I'm not trying to get out of it Ravel-san~ I'm actually looking forward to it as...well it is Serafall-sama."

"It is yes. It is important, remember? She wants you to do something for her. It must be important for her to ask you directly."

I eye smile at her like a certain ninja does on a certain show. He's like, so cool even if he keeps getting beaten all the time.

"Must be. I'm pretty sure it is about someone, I don't know know. Maybe even people. Serafall-sama eluded to the fact that it would benefit me and that's the only thing I can come up with."

"You are most likely right. In any case, you will have to leave soon."

"You coming?"

I ask, she nods.

"Of course. Every meeting I will be there, unless it is stated that I can't attend for whatever reason."

"I see. Good thinking Ravel-san. I suppose we will have to go soon~"

She picks up some papers and hands them to me. I go over them...I see. Ok, this is just some requests.

"I've pretty much done all the replies to the fan mail. However, these are some of the peerage requests."

Peerage requests huh. Yes, I've been getting these a lot this past year or so. Don't know why either. Well, if it wasn't for Ravel-san, I would be up to my eyeballs in documents and fan mail and requests like these.

"Yeah, these people seem to want to be in my peerage. Well, help me go over them later?"

"Of course Mako-sama. I only want what's best for our group and for you personally."

"Splendid! We might actually find some people worth interviewing, and not some crazy people like last time."

We share a little. Last time, we had these requests for joining the peerage so I could impregnate the females and make the males more cool in the eyes of the females. Its kind of creepy actually...

"Oh, I forgot to say about a pressing matter. Millicas-sama is coming over after your meeting with Serafall-sama. Sirzechs-sama asked you to babysit if I remember correctly."

"Aha yes, Millicas-kun. My cute little cousin. He's getting bigger, isn't he?"

"He certainly is. I remember when he was a baby and now, well he is a growing boy. He's five years old now. Time flies, doesn't it?"

I incline my head in agreement. It sure does. I can still remember the day that Ravel-san joined my peerage, and the day Vali-san entered my life as well as the other people around me.

"I have to agree with you there. Even though we live like on the side of forever, it still is going past too quickly for my liking."

I furrow my eyebrows at this.

"Well maybe it seems like that because we are young."

"Most likely Ravel-san. But well, I guess we should go in a minute or so."

"You're right, Mako-sama. Just let me finish these letters, then I will be all set."

I nod and let her do what she does best. While she is doing that, I glance over the usual requests to join my peerage. I swear, you announce that you are looking for peerage members out loud in the Underworld once and you are forever stuck with nut jobs. It seems to be the usual ones, maybe one or two good potential ones. I'll go over them fully with Ravel-san later.

I would go over them with Vali-san, but she is having a training day today. She does sometimes stop training on someday's but that's when I ask her to stop. She really needs to stop fighting like that. Its going to wear her down.

"Alright! I'm all done for now. You know, this is pretty fun."

"You have fun doing things like that?"

"I do! Call me crazy, but whenever I do things like this, I just can't help but feel extremely prideful in my work. Now, remember your manners, and you're dressed for the occasion, so we are all set."

She is like my manager. She is so organized. And she's always prepared for any social event. Such a good Bishop. As to be expected of my cute Bishop actually.

"Right. I'm going to tell Vali-san that we are leaving, then we can leave."

"Ok. I'll come with you, it will save time."

"Good thinking."

So Ravel-san and I head towards where she is training. She isn't that far today, as we were in a place near the training area. Once getting there, I can see that she is wearing her Balance Breaker. She is trying to stay in it for as long as possible. I think it is 17 days now. She's really dedicated into becoming the strongest out there. But the way she attained Balance Breaker...she groped my butt.

* * *

><p>When we were 13, she was stuck and somehow, it came from Vali-san. She asked if she could grope my butt, and...well, it was a dangerous situation as we were attacked and...she groped my butt, which made her reach Balance Breaker. I don't want to think about it, because I'm going to get a horrid nickname like I don't know...it would be horrible, I just know it.<p>

"Vali-san!"

She stops her training, comes down to us and takes off the helmet.

"What is it Ma-kun?"

"We are just going to see Serafall-sama. And later, Millicas-kun, son of Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san is coming here. Just thought I should let you know. Enjoying your training?"

"Hmph, well I guess so. But, once I'm done with this, we are sleeping in the same bed again."

I nod with a blush while Ravel-san glares at Vali-san. She doesn't like it how my cutest Queen is so demanding of me. I don't mind really, as she is my cutest Queen, and she just likes being close to me, even if she would never admit it, even under torture.

"Y-Yes Vali-san. Hurry though. And don't wear yourself out. I would be troubled if my cutest Queen was all worn down because she pushed herself too hard."

"Yeah I know."

"O-Oh, my cutest Queen. Can I quickly drink your blood?"

She eyes me up, before eventually nodding.

"Quickly Ma-kun. Its cutting into my training."

"Sorry~ Its not my fault. I think hitting puberty has made me crave blood more than usual."

"Whatever. Just hurry."

I nod with a blush. She leans down as she is taller than I am. Its a good thing the armour doesn't cover her neck. I lick her neck, she suppresses a little moan. I smirk a little and sink my teeth into her neck.

"Aah~"

I drink some blood from her. The blood is amazing. Its a little euphoric. Its because she is the Hakuryuukou. Her blood is powerful and it always satisfies my hungry and it gives me a power boost for awhile. As I'm drinking, she lets out moans that only I can hear.

I finish a few minutes later and lick the bite marks. Its not my fault that I love blood so much. Blame my bloodlust from my vampire half.

"Th-Thank you Vali-san! Your blood is amazing as always!"

"Hmph, of course it is."

With that, she goes back to the sky while putting on her helmet again. I shake my head a little and turn to Ravel-san who is still glaring at Vali-san.

"You shouldn't let her walk all over you."

"She doesn't walk all over me. We have a mutual respect for one another. But we will be late if we don't leave lickety split!"

"Understood my King. Shall I activate the circle today?"

I put a finger to my chin, and ultimately nod. She activates the circle, and in a flash of light, we disappear! Once our eyes have readjusted to the light, I look around. The place we ended up is the outside of Serafall-sama's office. Usually, people need to have an appointment to just teleport here, but since we do have an appointment with Serafall-sama, we were allowed to teleport here directly.

"Well, we are here."

"True. Ok, shall we?"

She nods. We go over to her door, and knock on the door lightly. We wait for a response and eventually, we get it. Going inside, I see Serafall-sama, with a blonde haired girl, and another person, a short boy. The girl, is around my age based on appearance and finally the little boy must be no older than 9 years old.

"Erm...hello?"

"Ma-tan! Ravel-chan!"

Ravel-san and I bow respectfully to Serafall-sama. The unknown girl and boy also bow to us. Serafall-sama gives off a little laugh.

"Serafall-sama...who are these people?"

"Well, the girl is called Jeanne-chan and the boy is called Leonardo-chan. Ma-tan, I need to ask you a huge favour regarding these two precious children."

A favour? I thought as much but...what kind of favour I wonder?

"W-What favour?"

"These two children, are in danger of something naughty. Especially this boy here. He has a Longinus."

"Longinus!? This child...has a Longinus?"

I ask with a wide eyed expression. The boy becomes a little timid and goes into himself. Awww, is he a shy boy? Oooo, how adorable is that? Its so cute and adorable.

As for the girl, she is smiling brightly in my direction, it makes me blush a little. She is quite cute and adorable.

"Yes. And, I'm afraid people might try and hurt him. That's why, I've summoned you here today. I know, that you can keep this boy and this girl safe."

"K-Keep them safe huh..."

"Exactly! As for these two, I would like it if you made them your servants. They are all for it. I've told them about you and your loving nature for your peerage, and I believe that you would make the best King for these two. So, will you do it?"

I'm taken back by that. When she said look after, I assumed that she wanted me to just look after them. Not turn them into Devils. That boys only what, 8 or 9? Isn't he a little young? And as for the girl, she is my age and human. So, shouldn't she live her life a little before becoming my servant? The same for the boy.

"I-It is a little sudden Serafall-sama..."

"I know. But, I believe in you Ma-tan. A Longinus user, and the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith."

She has the Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith? That's the holy version of Yumi-chan's Sword Birth. W-Well, that would come in useful...

"I...would need to talk with my peerage about it Serafall-sama. It does affect them also."

"I understand. But, don't take too long. I wouldn't want these children to be in danger again. It was by chance that Sirzechs-chan found them, and left them in my care. And, he agrees with me that you should be their King. I know you must be thinking something like...why don't you just ask Rias-chan and Sona-chan to have them instead? Well the truth is...you have higher demonic power than they do. I'm not going to deny that simple fact. Actually, your demonic power is quite high for a Devil your age."

So...I have high demonic power huh...

"And not forgetting that you have tamed the Hakuryuukou for a lack of a better word. So, I hope that I can leave these two to you? Their potential will flourish with a King like you. Ma-tan, you said you would do anything for me three years ago, has that changed?"

That's emotional blackmail!

"N-No. It hasn't changed at all. But...I will talk with my peerage about it. In the meantime, they can come with us, if you children like?"

"Cool! Come on Leon-chan! Lets go with Mak-chan!"

Mak-chan!? I'm called Mak-chan now? Why not? I'm called Ma-kun and Ma-tan by my cutest Queen and Serafall-sama. I'm called Mako-kun by Akeno-san and Koneko-chan. And also called Mako-sama by Ravel-san. So, Mak-chan is another name I guess I have now. All you can shorten my name to now is Makot or just M, but they both sound horrible.

"Onii-sama."

I'm Onii-sama! That's too awesome! I have a little Otouto!

"Go ahead you two! Ma-tan here will look after you both now!"

They both nod. The girl glomps me into a hug while Leonardo-san comes over and stands next to me while looking shy.

"Ravel-san. Could you use a teleportation circle that takes humans with us also?"

"Of course. Give me a minute. But, where is it that you want to go?"

"Aha right. Well, I was thinking about heading to Vali-san, so we three can talk about this...situation. Then, I know Millicas-kun is coming...after lunch, so we have to be back at the Bael castle for then. Actually, we will go to the Bael castle for lunch."

She nods and starts working on the circle. If it was just us, she could make it within a second. But since we have humans not from my house, it takes a minute or so to configure the circle.

"So...where are we going?"

"O-Oh right. Jeanne-san was it?" she nods with a happy smile, "Well, we are going to see my cutest Queen then we have to be back at my home for just after lunch because I'm babysitting my cousin, well first cousin once removed technically, but I just say cousin as it is easier."

"Great! Lets get going then Mak-chan!"

I smile and nod. I look to Serafall-sama who smiles sweetly at me. I don't want to let her down, so I will most likely reincarnate them. I will still go over things with my cutest Queen and Ravel-san but, I'm pretty sure I already know Ravel-sans reaction, and as for Vali-san? Well, a Longinus user on our side is more than an asset, even if he is only a boy.

"Ready, Mako-sama."

"Good. Well, I will talk to my peerage and then, we will go from their Serafall-sama."

"Ok~ I know you will make the right decision~"

Making the right decision. But to reincarnate a Longinus user. That's going to take some pieces, but I guess he will be worth it. And as for Blade Blacksmith? That's amazing in itself. A holy sword version of Yumi-chan's is great. Because, against Devils, she would be a game changer also.

"Lets go, Ravel-san."

She nods and activates the circle. With a light enveloping us, we head out! We reach our destination, Vali-san is still training in her Balance Breaker. When will that girl learn to take things easy? I make a little sigh and call her down.

"Vali-san! Come here for a minute!"

She flies down, I can tell that she has an annoyed expression on, despite the fact that her helmet is on.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about new peerage members."

She looks at Jeanne-san and Leonardo-san. She then looks at me.

"These two? Ones a child, and the other is a girl. What could they have?"

"Sense them, and find out."

She takes a hard look at them...she takes her mask off...looks at the boy with wide eyes. Yes, I can hardly believe it myself. Serafall-sama just offered me a Longinus user. She must really believe in me, like Sirzechs-sama does also.

"The child..."

"Yes. And Jeanne-san isn't too shabby either. These two are the future peerage members. Serafall-sama was the one to ask me to take them in, as it were. But, I wanted to make sure that it is fine with everyone else."

"Its fine with me. Longinus user on my...our team."

Did she just say her team? Its my peerage! Uwah!

"Yes, a Longinus user on MY peerage. And Jeanne-san also. Blade Blacksmith Vali-san. So, its fine with you?"

"Perfectly. I'm going back to training."

I give a thumps up, she eye rolls and goes into the air. So I turn to Ravel-san who smiles a little.

"What do you think Ravel-san?"

"I think you already know how I feel on the matter."

"I just wanted to confirm. So, you are in agreement then?"

She nods her head at me. So, I will be making these two my servants. All that's left to decide is what I should make them. I've used my Queen and Bishop. So, all that's left is my 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, my 8 Pawns, and my 2 Rooks. So, I would have to choose out of these to reincarnate these people. Well, Blade Blacksmith girl would be a Knight I believe, I will still ask Ravel-san about it. Since she is like my advisor, and a pretty good one also. She can advise me on where to go. Leonardo-san, is going to take a few pieces alright.

"Onii-sama."

"O-Oh yes, Leonardo-san? Is something the matter?"

"Erm..."

I pet his head lightly. Whatever he wants to say, he can say it to me.

"Please speak. Leonardo-san, you can say what you want with me around, ok?"

"Y-Yes. I-I am...getting a little hungry."

"Ooh! Me too Mak-chan! I'm hungry. We haven't eaten in awhile."

They haven't eaten in awhile? Poor children. Well, I say children, Jeanne-san is around my age and Leonardo-san, well he is a child.

"I see. Ok, we will get some food soon. Then, we have to look after Millicas-kun."

"Mako-sama. We also have to go over those potential peerage members."

"Aha yes, that also. Thanks for reminding me Ravel-san. Maybe, we can do that tonight? We will be busy all day."

She nods to herself. She produces a clip board from...hammer space? I don't know where she pulled that from, so hammer space is my bet. What is the clip board for exactly?

"What is that thing Ravel-san?"

"Your schedule of course. I'm just updating it."

"Ok...where did you get that from?"

She winks a little as I roll my eyes. She can't be like that with me! Trying to be cute doesn't get you anywhere with me other than hug city! I glomp her into a hug which she surprisingly returns. She's the only one who will do this in my peerage. Vali-san just tells me to get off. Or she uses the opportunity to grope my butt.

"A Phenex never reveals her secrets."

"Isn't that a magician Ravel-san?"

"I'm going to call for Doctor Penguin!"

No! She can't! That's Rias-sans mental thing!

"You can't! Doctor Penguin is most likely doing a session with Rias-san right now."

"Poor Rias-sama. I'm sure she's afraid of the monsters inside of her head."

The monsters. That's what Rias-san calls them, according to Doctor Penguin. She must see a lot of dark things in her dreams. I remember sleeping over once and she kept screaming when she was asleep.

"Maybe. But, since my future...peerage members are hungry. We should go and get some food."

Everyone nods in agreement. I called for Vali-san, but she said she would continue her training. I shake my head a little and leave with the others back to the Bael castle. I know Otou-sama isn't here as he has some meeting to do with Aniki I believe. So, its just us and the staff.

* * *

><p>We go into the dining area and see that the food has been already set out. But that's not the only thing in this room. Rias-san and Sona-san are here. Rias-sans entire peerage is here, even Gasper-chan who rushes at me for a hug which I return. Sona-san is here with her Queen, Shinra-san. But there's also something else here. What the hell is that thing? Some...thing is next to Rias-san and Sona-san, inbetween them. I'm a little shocked they are here, but not overly so. This isn't in the realm of impossibility.<p>

"Mak-chan~"

"Please eat Jeanne-san, Leonardo-san."

They go and do just that as I go over and sit down next to Ravel-san and next to Akeno-san also, so I'm inbetween them both. As for Gasper-chan, she's sat on my lap. She always sits there, ever since she and I marked one another.

"Oww!"

Sona-san let out a little cry. We look...and see that thing moved. It head butted Sona-san. Rias-san puts a finger up in disappointment.

"No Makoto doll. We use our words."

"Did that doll just move?"

Akeno-san questions me with bewilderment. I shrug my shoulders. That thing...moved of its own accord. That's fucking insane.

"Rias! What the hell is that is thing!?"

"My Makoto doll. I don't go anywhere without it now. It is to scale. I hug it every night. It is a good alternative but I prefer the real thing."

She has a to scale doll of me? And why does it move? Is that a feature she added?

"Why the hell did it hit me? Unless you did it somehow."

"Maybe it doesn't like you, like the real one."

"You're creepy. You made a doll version of Makoto-kun? That's insane. It certainly isn't normal. Who does something like that? Besides stalkers that is? Does Doctor Penguin know about this King Rias of the jungle?"

Rias-san bursts out crying and hugs the Makoto doll.

"Makoto doll! Sona said the forbidden words!"

"Oh my...she's insane. She just keeps getting more insane with age."

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here bitch! That's it! Makoto doll! Attack!"

The doll, jumps from Rias-sans arms and knocks Sona-san on the floor! What the hell is that thing!?

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"DON'T CALL MY MAKOTO DOLL A THING!"

"SOMEONE! THIS THING IS INSANE! GET IT OFF ME!"

Koneko-chan, Yumi-chan and Shinra-san go over and remove the doll from Sona-san who lets out a little breath. She then points an accusing finger at Rias-san.

"You keep that thing away from me!"

"Stop calling Makoto doll a thing! He's a cute doll who loves me like I love...I mean we have a, great respect for one another."

"Insane. Very insane indeed."

Rias-san glares and hugs her Makoto doll again. That thing is weird. Everyone that stopped the Makoto doll went to sit back down. I see that Jeanne-san and Leonardo-san are eating quite abit. So, they will be my future peerage. I don't even know what Longinus Leonardo-san has.

Speaking of Leonardo-san, he keeps taking little looks at me while smiling. I smile back which makes his face turn a little red. Hehe, how adorable. I also notice that Jeanne-san is also taking little looks at me with a smile. I also smile back at her which makes her face turn into a cute pink colour.

"Ara ara. Mako-kun, are you going to Kuoh academy when you are old enough?"

"O-Oh, yes I will be. I heard that it is a coed school now. I, along with my peerage will be moving to the human world when I, and my peerage start school. Well, it will be myself and Vali-san at first as Ravel-san will be in Koneko-chan's and Gasper-chan's year."

And Jeanne-san maybe. I will have to ask how old she is. She could look young or old for her age. I just don't know how old she is, or Leonardo-san is actually. Koneko-chan is having a little look at Ravel-san who is looking right back at her. Gasper-chan is just sitting on my lap happily.

I heard that Gasper-chan will have to be sealed soon, since Rias-san can't control her power. Her power seems to be fine with me around. Right now, she is pretty calm. I know she is usually jumpy but she's fine with me around.

"Vali-chan? She is willing to go to a human school?"

"Ooh, I already know how I will convince her."

"Oh? How's that then? Reveal all to Akeno now, ufufu."

I wink a little. The way I will get her has something to do with something she likes. The thing she likes is...hehe, she is a naughty Queen after all.

"Ooh I have my ways and means. But Akeno-san, you are going to be with Rias-san, right?"

"Ufufu, I have to be by the ape...Rias' side you know?"

"AKENO! DON'T CALL ME AN APE!"

Rias-san said as she petted the Makoto dolls head.

"Sorry Rias, ufufu."

Rias-san snarls at Akeno-san who giggles to herself softly.

"Ma-Mako-kun."

"Hmmmm? What's wrong Gasper-chan?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She turns to me with a little blush.

"C-Can I...maybe drink your blood? You can...drink mine if you like?"

"I-I see. Go ahead then Gasper-chan. Even though I've drunken some blood today, I will drink yours also, my mates."

She goes to my neck, licks and bites down. I reach around to her neck, lick the area then bite it down. We drink one another's blood. Everyone looks at us with a weird look. This might be a little weird, but its a half vampire thing. I can feel her shiver a little from my lap. I shiver also from the bite.

After sucking one another's blood, we both blush at one another. Its different drinking blood of a vampire as opposed to other species. Plus we did kind of mark one another as mates...so that makes it a little more...special in my eyes. I still don't really understand how I did that but we did and well...yes, we just click.

"So...Makoto. What are you doing today?"

"Looking after Millicas-kun soon Rias-san. Why do you ask?"

I question as Gasper-chan turns back around to face the table. I turn to Rias-san who gives me a little smile.

"You are looking after Millicas?"

"Mmmmhmmm, that's right. Sirzechs-sama asked me to look after him. So busy~"

"How are you..." She looks at the two humans here who looks back at her before continuing to eat. Rias-san then looks at me again. "These humans? I should've asked before but...who are these people?"

Who are these people. These people are my future peerage Rias-san, hehe.

"They are going to be joining my peerage soon."

"Really? Whys that?"

"Because, they are both strong. Like Jeanne-san has the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith..."

BANG!

We are all startled by the noise. The noise came from Yumi-chan who slammed her hands into the table. She then stands up and leaves the room. I know she doesn't like holy swords, but does that include the ones from a Sacred Gear?

"Yumi..."

"I'll go after her Rias-san. And Jeanne-san, don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. It is just something about her past that makes her not like holy swords, but I didn't think it would be Blade Blacksmith included also."

"Ok Mak-chan! I'm fine!"

I smile a little. Gasper-chan gets off my lap and I go after Yumi-chan. I know all about the Holy Sword Project. It is a horrible project. Rias-san was telling me about it, and I just think it is appalling that Yumi-chan had to deal with something like that.

I walk out of the castle and go into the gardens, to see Yumi-chan is sat by herself with her knees to her chest. I go over and sit next to her. She turns to me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yumi-chan..."

"Makoto-kun. How can you make someone with a holy sword Sacred Gear into your servant? Those things are terrible. They are evil."

"Yumi-chan. It is only the holy version of your Sword Birth. How can you hate something that is something she was born with? She is the same as you in the sword department. Blade Blacksmith is just a holy version of Sword Birth. It would be like me saying I hate you because you carry a demonic sword Sacred Gear. It wouldn't be fair, would it? And she wasn't apart of the Holy Sword Project. She didn't hurt you. So, are you going to be ok now?"

She looks away from me, so I bring her head to rest on my chest. Poor girl. I stroke the back of her head comfortingly.

"Makoto-kun's chest..."

"You know. Even though you aren't apart of my peerage, I still care about you. As you are so cute! My cute Yumi-chan doesn't need to be in sadness. So, are you going to cheer up? Or do I have to hug you to death?"

"H-Hug me to death!? N-No, don't do that."

No one ever lets me hug them to death. It isn't like I'm going to literally kill them. I'm just going to hug them so tightly to show how much I care about them. That's all. I promise that's all I'm going to do.

"Uu...fine. But, you are ok now, right? You can't hate Jeanne-san for what she is born with, ok? Because, she is going to become my cute servant. I would take you as my cute servant also, but Rias-san wouldn't let me. Can you imagine it? Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith on my team? Angels and Devils beware of that Knight combo!"

"She's going to become your Knight?"

"Most likely. Makes sense when you think about it. A sword user becoming a Knight? That makes lots of sense to me alright. Now Yumi-chan. Shall we go back? I'm sure Rias-san and the others are worried."

She nods from my chest. I kiss the top of her head and we stand up. Her face turns bright red.

"Whats wrong?"

"Y-You...kissed me."

"No I didn't. Well I did but I kissed the top of your head. Not your lips. It is different. I always comfort people like this. Didn't it make you feel better? My lips have certain powers you know? One kiss from me will send your emotions from the depths of darkness to eternal happiness."

She giggles a little which makes me feel happy inside. Then without warning, she presses her lips to my cheek! A cheek kiss. Only Serafall-sama, Ravel-san and Vali-san has done that before! Ravel-san did it because she apparently felt like it, and Vali-san did it to annoy Ravel-san I believe. Although she said she did it because she felt like it also.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun. You can always cheer me up."

"That's because I've got those powers. But, Yumi-chan. Do you know why Rias-san has a Makoto doll? Its creepy."

"I-I don't know why. Rias-sama said that she has one because she doesn't see you enough. I'm pretty sure she has a huge crush on you."

Rias-san...having a crush on me? Really? The me right now can't comprehend such things.

"Don't be silly. We are cousins."

"So? I don't think that matters to Rias-sama. Anyway, shouldn't we get back? I owe everyone an apology for being so rude."

I nod in agreement. She does need to apologize. I know she has been through a lot, but she was a little rude to Jeanne-san. She hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, she has been a very good girl so far. And Serafall-sama wouldn't give me someone who is a naughty girl. Or at least the bad kind of naughty.

"Yes. Then, Millicas-kun will be here soon so I have to look after him. And I will have to check on Vali-san again soon. Such a naughty girl she is. Always training and never letting herself have a rest."

"Vali-san. Yes, her."

"Hmmm? What was that about then Yumi-chan? Jealous of my cutest Queen?"

I joke with a wink. Her face turns red and she looks away shyly.

"D-Don't be stupid. I'm not jealous of anyone."

"Haha, I see. Come on Yumi-chan. Let us go to the others."

She nods and we go back together. As we near the dining room, I see the Gremory circle appear in the living room. Yumi-chan goes back to the dining room and I go to the living room. I enter the room and see that Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san and my Millicas-kun there. Yes, he's my cute little cousin.

"Nii-sama!"

He shoots into my arms and I pick him up as he made the hand gestures. I rest him on my hip with an arm wrapped around him to support him.

"Hey Millicas-kun!"

"Aha, Makoto-kun. Have you had a chance to see Serafall yet?"

Sirzechs-sama questioned me. I nod with a little smile.

"Yes, I have seen Serafall-sama, Sirzechs-sama. I've talked with my peerage, and I have decided to add them to my peerage. Jeanne-san and Leonardo-san I mean."

"Splendid. I knew you would. Makoto-kun, those two need looking after. Both of them have had a hard time."

"About that. What happened to them exactly?"

Sirzechs-sama then starts explaining to me about their pasts, or some of it anyway. Apparently, they had nowhere to go and they have been used by people for their powers. Leonardo-san and Jeanne-san have been used by people because they had nowhere to go. It brought tears to Millicas-kun's eyes. I wiped the tears away. He buries his head into my shoulder. I stroke the back of his head to comfort him.

* * *

><p>"So...that's it."<p>

"I understand. Sirzechs-sama, I will look after them and keep them safe. They are safe with me, its guaranteed."

"Hahaha! I'm sure it is! Well if its you, then I'm confident that they will be safe and sound."

He does believe in me, that's good. I'm happy they believe in me like they do.

"And, you are ok with looking after Millicas? I hate to ask but...well Grayfia and I have some things to attend to."

"Leave him to me! I'll make sure he's fed, bathed and ready for bed. Is he sleeping here?"

Sirzechs-sama nods, gestures to Grayfia-san who produces a little suitcase. That must be for him.

"I hope it isn't a bother?"

"Of course it isn't. Well grumpy-san isn't here, is he Millicas-kun?"

"Hehe! Grumpy-san is gone!"

Grumpy-san is my Otou-sama. Even Millicas-kun thinks he's grumpy. Well he is grumpy to the extent that he is so grumpy that he makes grumpy people smile.

"Haha! Yeah, he's gone for now Millicas-kun. I don't think he's coming back today."

Just then, everyone from the dining room comes in here. Rias-san has that creepy looking doll with her. Sirzechs-sama sweatdrops.

"Ria-tan. Why do you have that doll with you?"

"Its my Makoto doll. I take it everywhere Onii-sama. You hurt me everyday with your words."

"Ria-tan! Don't be silly! I don't hurt you at all. Everything I do is for your benefit. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Rias-san and the others start explaining on why they are here. I take this time to sit down with my cute Millicas-kun on my lap and Ravel-san next to me. Jeanne-san then comes to sit on my other side, while Leonardo-san just stands there, with a shy expression on his face.

"Leonardo-san. You can sit down."

"Onii-sama...I want to sit there."

I blink in confusion as he points at me. Does he mean my seat?

"You want to sit on my seat?"

"No. Where the other boy is."

Other boy? On my lap? Already? He must love me like an Onii-sama! Well that's fine because I've always wanted an Otouto, and I have two!

"Sure! There is plenty of room. Is that fine Millicas-kun?"

"Nii-sama. This is always my seat. Do I have to share it?"

"Oooo! Don't give me that child cuteness! But, he is my future peerage member. Can you be grownup and share your special seat with someone else?"

Millicas-kun pouts. But eventually he nods, a small nod at that. Leonardo-san comes over and sits on the right leg while Millicas-kun shifts to the left leg.

"Awwwww! That's so sweet! Two young boys fighting for Onii-sama's attention!"

"Jeanne-san! Don't be so adorable! But, you are right. They don't need to fight for my attention. I've got enough time for them both, as they are both my adorable Otouto's."

Just then, Sirzechs-sama came over. Put Millicas-kun's stuff next to me. And then he and Grayfia-san said goodbye to Millicas-kun and then they left. Although they told Millicas-kun to be good for me.

"Nii-sama! Can we watch Dokuro-chan please!?"

"Dokuro-chan!? Mak-chan! You watch anime also!?"

She watches anime? Jeanne-san is already on my super best friend list. Anyone that loves anime is amazing in my eyes.

"I do. I'm actually an otaku. Come with me everyone! Lets go and watch anime!"

[Ok!]

So, we all go upstairs to my bedroom. I break out the anime and hand the DVD to Millicas-kun. He looks Dokuro-chan. He's such a little nutter. He goes to put it in and drags me over to the bed...where pretty much everyone has gathered. My t.v is opposite my bed, so everyone who is on my bed can watch it.

"Do you think this is appropriate Mako-sama?"

"Well, it isn't exactly something normal children watch, but it wasn't actually me who introduced Millicas-kun to Dokuro-chan."

I gesture to Rias-san. Ravel-san nods and produces some papers.

"While they are busy. I think now is the perfect time to go over these."

"Right. Might as well get them out of the way."

"Exactly. I've gone through them once, and some seem promising. But, I just don't trust some of their reasons."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"What are you saying?"

"Well. This one person, Takeshi seems to want to join the peerage because he wants power. That, isn't something we should go for, right?"

"Right. We don't want people seeking power for powers sake. Vali-san isn't seeking power for power. She seeks it to challenge her family to a fight. This person...where is his profile?"

She hands me it, and I read it. As I thought. Some power hungry Devil wants to join my peerage because of myself and my peerage. Hmph, don't think so. Bin. I want legitimate reasons to join. Not because we can offer them power or something stupid like that.

We then go over a few more. One or two seem promising. But I would have to interview them with Ravel-san. I'm never saying I'm looking for peerage members out loud in the Underworld again.

The day rolls by and by the end of it. I had Millicas-kun bathed and in bed by his bedtime. Hmph, taking care of children is easy for me! Leonardo-san is also in bed now, asleep next to Millicas-kun. Despite those two fighting for my attention all day, they seem to sleep next to one another easily.

The others have left, so its just me on my own with the two boys. Jeanne-san has retired to her room for the night that I showed her just before. Vali-san said she isn't coming home tonight as she is busy perfecting some kind of power. I've decided to reincarnate Jeanne-san and Leonardo-san tomorrow.

I get into bed and immediately close my eyes. Today has been a strange day. No doubt, more strange days will come in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a time skip of 3 years this chapter. Its getting close to canon events to start. Leonardo and Jeanne have been introduced. Now, reading the reviews. I had no idea that female Issei would be so popular. So with more for female Issei than against, I will call her Isane and she will be in harem. So that means Rias is also in the harem.<strong>

**Now for the other Knight. I had a review about Roxas from KDH. I like the idea, but I wouldn't know what his swords would be. Like, would they be normal swords, Sacred Gears, or even holy swords? If anyone can help me with that, I would be appreciative.**

**Lastly. I'm still thinking about Kuroka as a peerage member. Either her or Evangeline as Bishop. I will leave it to you all. So, either Evangeline or Kuroka as the other Bishop. Please vote because I will announce it next chapter, thank you!**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia. (WIP)**

**Peerage list (WIP)**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Evangeline or Kuroka.**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas (Kingdom Hearts, maybe.)**

**Pawn; Leonardo (8 pieces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**My fiancee**

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No! I want to train Ma-kun!"

I sigh a little at my cutest Queen. At sixteen years old, I'm a first year at Kuoh academy. Along with Vali-san and Jeanne-san. We are all first years at the school. Ravel-san will be attending next year. As for Leon-kun, he will be going to junior high school next year. This year however they attend Devil school. It works out well for everyone. However, Leon-kun and Ravel-san have to travel back and forth between the human world and the Underworld everyday.

"Vali-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Come on! You promised meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Stop screaming already!"

I pout and turn away. I'm in bed with my cutest Queen. We just share a bed whenever she's not training. She usually trains quite abit but sometimes she comes to bed with me. Not in a pervy way either. Its just something that sort of happened.

"B-But, you promised to come to school today."

"I went yesterday."

"Because it was a school day Vali-san. Come on. Its not like you will lose all that much time. You are already powerful. Reaching Balance Breaker and being able to stay in it for a month. That's better than previous Hakuryuukou's that I know of Vali-san. So come to school with me. I'll let you grope my butt again."

I say with a blush. That last part is the only way she usually does things for me. If I let her get a little grope happy, she usually does the things I want her to do. Even if she doesn't like doing it.

"Ugh...stop saying that. People will get the wrong idea."

I look around. No ones here.

"Like who? Unless people we don't know are watching us then, I'm pretty sure no one will get the wrong idea about us. Is there an idea to get wrong about us?"

"What are you saying? Of course there isn't. We merely have a..."

She couldn't even finish that sentence. Even I don't know what kind of relationship we have. We are...friends? Good friends? Close family? Even...boyfriend girlfriend? I just don't have the answer to that question. We haven't kissed or anything, although once or twice, we both have leaned in for one only to be stopped at the last second by someone, usually Ravel-san.

"Yeah...we have...some kind of relationship. But Vali-san. Please come with me. You are my cutest Queen."

"If you don't call me that for the entire day, I'll come with you. And you have to let me grope your ass for a minute."

Groping my butt...it comes down to that quite often. Her cheeks had a little shade of pink dusting them when she said about groping me part.

"F-Fine. Just hurry up before the others come in."

"Right. Don't rush me."

I smile a little as I turn on my side and look away. I always feel so embarrassed about doing this. I feel a hand touch my butt gently. Then, I just feel her hands grab my ass so hard! Ow! She always squeezes too hard!

"N-Not so hard."

"Whatever."

Whatever. She always says that to me whenever I say not to hard. To feel her hands on my butt is a strange sensation. The minute comes and goes. She stops squeezing my butt with a satisfied smirk on her cute face.

"Is that it Vali-san?"

"For now."

"For now? Such a naughty Queen. I spoil you way too much. Letting you grope me and then letting you miss school sometimes."

I trail my fingers up and down her back softly. Her face stays neutral while I do what I'm doing.

"We have to go Vali-san."

"I know."

We get out of bed and start getting dressed. As predicted. She is staring at my butt again. She thinks I don't know she does it but I know she does it. I don't even have to look to know she is staring at my butt. She's a little pervy, even if she doesn't know about it or wanting to admit it.

Finishing getting dressed, we go out of the Master bedroom. This house is just like an ordinary house. It has a few rooms and everything we need. We haven't decided to do it up yet. We said that we will wait until we finish our peerage or at least get more members. For now, we've got enough rooms for everyone.

Good thing Rias-san and the others haven't wanted to move in yet. Making it downstairs, I see Ravel-san making breakfast while my cute Knight Jeanne-san is playing a game on her handheld system. I'm pretty sure it is an anime game. And for my cute little Pawn, he's sat at the table waiting for breakfast.

Vali-san goes to sit down and waits for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!"

[Good morning Mako-sama/Mak-chan/Onii-sama!]

Aah my family. We are all so close! I go and sit next to Leon-kun who gets up and sits on my lap. Such a cute little Pawn he is. He's been my cute little Pawn for 2 years now. The same could be said for my cute Knight Jeanne-san.

Leon-kun's Sacred Gear. The Annihilation Maker. It is a high tier Longinus. I'm lucky to have Leon-kun on my peerage. Even if he hasn't mastered it yet due to age, he's still very powerful. It all depends on imagination and productivity. And right now, his imagination hasn't matured but he is still a force to be reckon with.

"How's my cute little Pawn this morning?"

He puts on an upset face. Ooh, I've made my cute little Pawn upset.

"Ooh. Onii-sama, don't call me your cute little Pawn."

"But you are my cute little Pawn. Why does no one ever like my nicknames?"

"I like your nicknames Mak-chan!"

I click my fingers and point at Jeanne-san.

"See everyone? This is how you should respond, even if its a lie."

They all mumble something at me and go back to what they are doing.

"So Leon-kun. How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, a little hungry though."

"The food will be ready soon Leon-san!"

Ravel-san said from the kitchen. I would help but they don't want me cooking. I personally like my food. But everyone says it tastes like death. I don't think it tastes like death at all. I love the taste. Might be because I'm a vampire though. With the whole craving blood and all.

"Onii-sama. Do I have to go to school today?"

"Yes you do. I know you don't like school but I had to attend Devil school when I was younger, and you have to now. Next year you start junior high school in the human world, aren't you excited?"

"No. No one I know will go to junior high school and no one talks to me in the Devil school."

Ooh my cute little Pawn is upset. It must be hard for him. Everyone else in the peerage are teenagers and he's preteen. He's only 11 years old. Poor Leon-kun.

"I know. But they are just jealous. Some of them even wanted to join my peerage you know? They are just jealous of you and your Pawn status. You have to be a strong cute little Pawn for me, ok?"

"Ok, Onii-sama. I'll be strong for you."

I pet his head lightly. I then place a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"Ewww! Onii-sama that's gross!"

"Don't pretend you don't like it when I show you affection because I know you do. You know, as the only males in the peerage, we have to stick together."

"Y-Yes! I will be a man to protect the girls."

A man to protect the girls. Hehe, that's my cute little Pawn.

"Exactly my cute little Pawn. Be the strongest man you can be Leon-kun. And if anyone ever tells you anything different, remember. You are a Pawn of Makoto Bael. No one messes with my peerage and gets away with it. Now, give me a hug!"

"Y-Yes Onii-sama! I always like hugging Onii-sama."

He spins around and wraps his arms around my neck. I return the hug.

"When you get home, we can all go out for ice cream."

"Ice cream? I could go for ice cream."

"Good! Yes, the peerage will go out for ice cream!"

Everyone, besides Vali-san cheers. She just rolls her eyes. Ooo Vali-san! Don't be such a downer. Leon-kun breaks the hug and turns himself back around to face the table.

"Jeanne-san. Ready for school today?"

"Yep! Even get to see the ape-chan! I mean Rias-chan!"

Calling her ape-chan. Rias-san might have a meltdown soon. I hope she hasn't got that thing with her today. It scares me greatly.

"You can't be mean to her."

"Why? She's mean to everyone else. She threatens to kill people on a regular basis."

"Yes but she never follows through. Unless you count Sona-san. She does try and kill her nearly everyday. But even then...no, I'm not going to defend her. Its wrong."

She lets out a little giggle and glomps me into a hug!

"See Mak-chan!? She's a naughty red head! And she has a weird mental state. Sometimes she's normal, yet she's also sometimes a nut case."

"W-Well, I guess she is. But, it doesn't matter right now. Ravel-san! When's the food going to be ready?"

"Soon! Hold your horses!"

Hehe, made Ravel-san mad. Oops, should remember not to make her mad as she has my schedule and therefore, has all the power.

"Sorry, Ravel-san."

"Good Mako-sama~ Food will be ready in two or so minutes."

Food ready in about two minutes. That's perfect! So, we wait for breakfast to be finished. During that time, Jeanne-san showed me the game she is playing and we ended up playing it together, along with Leon-kun. My cute little Pawn and my cute Knight are both otaku's. I've shown them the way. And even Ravel-san is coming around to the ideology of otaku-ism. Its just something I want to spread around the world.

Breakfast is served. A traditional japanese breakfast, nice. Well, they say when in rome, do what the romans do. So when in japan, do what the japanese do!

"Ooh! Ravel-chan! This food is totally amazing~"

"Hehe. Thank you Jeanne-san. Its the least I can do."

"No! The least you can do is nothing. You go above and beyond for the peerage."

"She's right you know?"

I comment from the side. She turns to me with a blush on her adorable cheeks.

"I-Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. It is like you are the Okaa-sama of the peerage, while I'm the Otou-sama of the peerage. Sorry Vali-san but your more like the Onee-sama of the peerage."

"Heh, I'm the Onee-sama then?"

I nod with a smile. Its true. Ravel-san does take care of everyone like an Okaa-sama would. I'm like the Otou-sama because I'm the King.

"Yep! You are the big Onee-sama around here. Whether you like to admit it or not, you keep everyone here safe while Ravel-san takes care of everyone's emotional needs."

"Ooh! Mak-chan! What am I?"

"Well, you would be an Onee-san of the group also. You also look out for everyone, and that means Leon-kun who is the Otouto of the group. The loveable Otouto who everyone wants to cuddle all the time. We are like one big happy family! And we even have more chances in the future to get more family around. But I reckon the roles we have now will always be like that. Okaa-sama Ravel-san and me, Otou-sama. Onee-sama and Onee-san Vali-san and Jeanne-san. And last, but certainly not least. Our cute little Pawn, the Otouto of the group, Leon-kun!"

They all laugh a little, besides Vali-san who is actually smiling, although not noticeably. We finish eating and then everyone gets ready. Leon-kun and Ravel-san are ready for the Devils school.

"Well, we are off Mako-sama."

"I see. Yes, have a good day at school Ravel-san, Leon-kun. Now give your cute King a hug before you leave."

They giggle and both hug me tightly. After the hug, they go via magic circle. After confirming they have left, Vali-san, Jeanne-san who has her arms wrapped around my arm and I leave the house to go to school with the bento's made by Ravel-san. How sweet is that?

* * *

><p>We get to school, and everyone turns in our direction, as per normal. We all have titles around here. The Hyper Princess, which is Jeanne-san. The Cold Queen, which is Vali-san. And lastly, I'm the Trap Prince. I guess I could be considered as a trap, even though I've never cross dressed in my life. Its my vampire half, I just have a beautiful face and it doesn't help that I have a small body either. I'm just the ultimate trap!<p>

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITS THE TRAP PRINNNNNNNNNCE!]

"Hehe, Mak-chan! Your fanclub is here again."

"Ugh, yeah I know, Hyper Princess."

"Hehehe! Hyper Princess is off! I have classroom duties this morning."

I wave goodbye, as I'm surrounded by most of the girls here. Ooh, great. Vali-san gives them a cold stare, which makes them back off. Vali-san deserves the title as the Cold Queen. She hardly talks to anyone besides myself.

"Hehe, Vali-san is being scary again~"

"I'm not scary. They are just scared of me. Must be able to sense my power."

I sweatdrop at her. Normal humans sensing her power wouldn't be possible.

"Sure it is Cold Queen."

"I loathe that name. Anyway, I'm going to class."

"O-Ok. See you in a minute."

She leaves, and I'm again surrounded by my fans. I also see the main members of the club. Katase-san and Murayama-san. They are creepy. I'm pretty sure they stalk me to the shower. I have a shower in the school sometimes, and I'm sure they watch me in the shower, despite locking the door.

"G-Good morning Makoto-sama!"

"The Trap Prince!"

"Good morning, Katase-san, Murayama-san. Is there something I can do for you this morning?"

They shove some stuff infront of me. They hand me a pen. Do I have to write on these things?

"C-Could you maybe give us your autograph!?"

"W-We need more funds for the club and we can sell these off!"

"R-Right. Well, I will have to do it quickly."

They both nod and I start putting my autograph on these different things. Like paper, novelty items and other things.

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

As I had finished signing the items, I hear a call for Doctor Penguin. It must be Rias-san. And she must be having a fight with Sona-san. I look to the source of the screaming...to see Rias-san hugging the Makoto doll tightly. Ugh, that thing creeps me out. I wish she would get rid of it.

She comes over and the others around me dissipate. Everyone's scared of that doll, its creepy as hell. Sona-san also comes over.

"Oh fuck off Sona!"

"Don't tell me to fuck off ape!"

"Don't call me an ape you slut! Makoto! Tell that conniving little bitch that she isn't welcome here!"

Calling her a conniving little bitch? Its not very nice. Instead of looking offended by it, she bursts out laughing! Sona-san is taking it quite well indeed. Rias-san however looks at the Makoto doll.

"What do you mean you are taking her side!?"

Eh? Sona-san comes next to me and we do the usual greetings. Rias-san seems to be fighting with the Makoto doll.

"No! She isn't right Makoto doll! I said...don't fucking interrupt me you piece of shit!"

I look to Sona-san...who is recording Rias-san and Makoto doll having a fight with her phone. Does Rias-san hear something we don't? Rias-san and Makoto doll are fighting apparently.

"You can fuck off Makoto doll! Your just a substitute! What the hell did you just say to me!? You may not have a kiss! Siding with the small breasted bitch puts you in the bad books. Don't make me slap you! Saying I'm an ape!? That's it!"

She, slapped the Makoto doll across the face! She then looks remorseful and hugs it tightly. What the hell is going on? Seriously? Sona-san is recording all of this. I don't know what she's going to do with the recording. I just can't get over the fact that she is having a fight with a doll.

"I'm sorry Makoto doll. You push me too far sometimes. You are seriously pushing your luck with me, you know that?"

It sounds like an abusive relationship to me. Is she in a relationship with Makoto doll?

"I'm sorry Makoto doll! Lets never fight again! Awww, I love you too Makoto doll!"

She then starts kissing its head as Sona-san holds back giggles. She puts her phone away and gets close to my ear.

"That's fucked up. She seriously needs lots of help. Or just locking away for along time."

"I tend to agree with you there."

Rias-san then faces us while holding Makoto dolls hand.

"Are you two ok now?"

Sona-san giggled. Rias-san kissed Makoto dolls cheek and nods.

"We are alright now. Makoto doll was a little naughty, we had words and we are ok now."

Oh my Maou. Sona-san and I share a look before going back to normal.

"Anyway...Makoto-kun. You have that meeting tomorrow, yes?"

"A-Ah, right. Something about a marriage. Its finally my turn. Say Sona-san, have you heard about your arranged marriage yet?"

"N-Not yet. I'm sure to hear about it soon."

She looked away then. I wonder what that was about.

"I'm sure Sona will marry a wildebeest."

"Well, I'm not marrying you so who else fits that description?"

"Go and die Sona! Seriously! Leave me alone! Come on Makoto doll! We have class to attend!"

Does she take that thing with her too class? She leaves with the doll. I turn to Sona-san who is shaking her head in Rias-sans direction.

"Erm...what are you going to do with the video you recorded?"

"I'm tempted to place it around the school, but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows about her being insane. I think I will watch it sometimes when I'm upset or I just want to laugh."

"Hehe, Sona-san. You're silly. Well, I best be going before I run into certain people."

She nods and I leave with a wave. I walk to my class, and I hope I avoid some perverts. They always try things with me. And I'm like, no go away. Just because I'm small, you can't take advantage at all!

I make it to class, only to see that everyone is looking at Vali-san with fear. She does scare me sometimes also. Especially when she's pissed off. My cute Knight isn't in my class this year. She's with Yumi-chan. I'm happy they get along.

I go and sit in my designated seat. Next to some girl called...erm...some brown haired girl. She has longish brown hair, and has light brown eyes. Her oppai are bigger than average. Not quite Rias-sans or Akeno-sans size, but I'd say she is about Vali-sans size, so maybe...90 cm?

No, Vali-san is 90 cm bust size so she must be a little smaller than that. I'd say...88 cm maybe? She has a cute face, although a lewd one also. Her name is...ooh I wish Ravel-san was here. She remembers things I don't.

The pervert! What's her name!? I know she is a pervert because she spies on me changing. She spies on other males changing also I believe. Ooh damn it...Hyoudou something. I can't remember her first name.

For some strange reason, Vali-san always glares at her. I have asked why, but she said it wasn't my concern so I left it at that. She, the Hyoudou-san girl looks at me with a pervy grin. I feel like I'm getting violated.

"Could you stop that please?"

"A-Ah...sorry."

Even though saying that, her eyes run up and down my body again. Shudder, I don't like this feeling at all.

"Hyoudou-san...please. I'm feeling a little freaked out."

"Sorry...its just..."

"What?"

I question as I look outside briefly. Naughty thing coming here now. I'll have to tell her off later. She's doing that only so I can sense her. Hehe, not even Vali-san can sense her right now I guess.

"You've got the perfect penis!"

...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO SAYS THINGS LIKE THAT!?

"W-WHAT!?"

"Ehehe...never mind."

I take a look around, everyone is looking at us. Even Vali-san has a raised eyebrow. I bury my face into my hands! She actually says something like that!? How would she even know!? We-Well...she does spy on the guys...she has seen me naked! I feel even more violated than before!

"...Leave me alone."

"Sorry Bael-san!"

I cry a little to myself. People spying on me. I feel chills running down my back. If its not Hyoudou-san here, its that naughty girl outside. I look in her direction, she smirks a little at me, I smirk back.

If she's caught then she's done for. Naughty girl is going to need a good talking too after this. I look back at Hyoudou-san...hmmm, interesting. Something...I can't get a good read on it...but there is something definitely there...hmmm, I wonder what?

Is, this why Vali-san keeps sending glares at the oblivious Hyoudou-san? Hehe, this might be worth investigating. I stand up and go over and stare blankly into the blushing Hyoudou-sans face. Being this close, I still can't get a good read.

"I-Is something wrong, Bael-san?"

"Huh? Oh no. I was just thinking about your pretty face."

Her blush intensifies. I can't say that I'm looking at her because she has something inside her. It would make me sound creepy.

Hmmmm, its like something is blocking my sensors. The only thing I can tell is that she has a Sacred Gear, but I can't even tell the power on it. She mustn't know about it. Very peculiar indeed.

"P-Pretty? Me?"

"Yes, you. So adorable. Good girl."

I pet her head and go back to sitting down. Whatever it is, is going to take more than that to sense what it is. I can't tell. But I'm willing Vali-san can tell. Maybe Vali-san is blocking my senses. The...Sacred Gear inside her must be dormant. Very dormant at that.

I shake my head, and get back to thinking about my marriage. I wonder who I'm going to get paired off with. Is it going to be Seekvaira-san? Or is it going to be Sona-san? Or some Devil girl I don't know. It isn't going to be Rias-san has she has a fiancee, even if he is a bastard.

The sensei comes in and starts teaching about whatever he is teaching about. I don't pay too much attention as I'm having a staring contest with a certain girl who wants me to see her clearly. I find this a little fun. Staring at her as she stares at me with those big golden yellow eyes of hers.

After class, Vali-san and I leave the room together.

"Hey, what are you doing for lunch Vali-san?"

"Eating."

I face fault at that answer! I didn't mean...ugh! Don't be so cute today!

"Well duh. I meant, are you staying in school or are you leaving the school to get in some training?"

"No point in leaving. I'm going to the roof to eat. You coming?"

"I'll be there shortly. Just have to visit someplace."

She nods, as if accepting that answer. So she leaves ahead of me, and I head out of the school. Well that was the plan, but I'm stopped by that Hyoudou-san girl again.

"Wait! Bael-san wait a second!"

I turn in her direction and put on a little smile.

"Yes Hyoudou-san? Is there something I can help you with my dear?"

"W-Well, I-I just wanted to say...sorry about back there, in class. I shouldn't of shouted out about your...well you know."

"I do know. It is my thing after all. Anyway, you apologized, its fine. I'm in a hurry so...speak later?"

She inclines her head. How cute was that? I'm a sucker for cute things. And well, nearly all the girls I know are cute.

"Y-Yes! Lets speak later!"

"Good. Anyway, goodbye."

I wave and leave the area. I go out of the school and head to a secluded part of the school.

* * *

><p>"You might as well come out, Kuroka-san."<p>

"Nya~ Mako-chan!"

Mako-chan. Yes, she calls me Mako-chan. Her sister calls me Mako-kun so she calls me Mako-chan. A few seconds of waiting, she comes out of her hiding place with a coy smile on.

"You know, I could have you arrested right now."

"Aah~ You wouldn't do that to the cute me~"

I sigh a little at her.

"Hehe, maybe not. But, what is it you want? Its dangerous for you to be here. Remember, three high class Devils go here and plus there is the Hakuryuukou among other things. You're lucky Koneko-chan doesn't come here yet. Using your Senjutsu wouldn't cover you from her if she used hers."

"Maybe~ But she doesn't go here does she nya?"

I nod at her, she moves closer to me.

"Well, no. But tell me. What do I owe the pleasure too? I've not seen you since...I caught you spying on Koneko-chan that time. Good thing no one else was around."

"Arara~ Cut me a little slack Mako-chan~ We've not seen each other since our night of passion~"

She wraps her arms around my neck and pushes my oppai into my face! Hehe, those things are huge! Yet, she's trying to make me squirm. She's not going to win that easily.

"I would hardly call a cheek kiss a night of passion. But now, tell me what you are doing here. I wont ask again."

"Nyahahaha! You wont ask again? What's a girl to do? Alright, I'll talk. Ever heard of the Girl Queen of Darkness?"

I raise an eyebrow. The Girl Queen of Darkness? Who's that supposed to be?

"Can't say I have. Who is she?"

"What if I say the Dark Evangel?"

"Not ringing a bell. So, who's this girl?"

She makes a little sigh and looks upwards. I look upwards also. She gives off a little laugh.

"Haha! Made you look!"

I face fault at that! Silly idiot Kuroka-san!

"So, this dark girl. What's her name?"

"Arara, its too long to say. Its Evangeline...something or other. Her name is really long. But, I thought you should know that the girl, the vampire girl is coming to be coming across this town in the next year or so. Thought you might want to know."

"Oh? And, what is it in return that I have to give?"

She strokes my face and licks it a little. Geez, so flirtatious.

"I'm not after anything, more than the usual."

"I can't give you that! I-I'm still, not prepared for such things. I've still not kissed anyone yet."

"Ara, such a dirty mind. I was referring to joining your peerage."

Joining my peerage huh. Hmph, well I guess I do have some pieces to reincarnate her.

"And, why is it that you want to join my peerage exactly? To get out of the crime you did?"

"That was...you already know why I did that nya."

I pet her head, and accidentally get her ear. She lets out a cute moan that makes me blush a little.

"I know. You explained to me before. But, if I add you to my peerage, you would have to go on trial. What you did was a serious crime. Can you handle going on trial, and possibly facing death? Unless I do something for you. I could pull a few strings but even then, it would take a miracle for you to not be executed."

"I know that~ But my cute Mako-chan wouldn't let his cute kitten be executed would he nya?"

"My cute kitten? More like deadly viper. What I did for you back then, doesn't mean anything now. I shouldn't of gotten involved in the first place. Yet I did because, I know you're not truly evil. Just, a little naughty cat."

She smirks perversely at me. Naughty cat. I'll have to get out the water bottle. Actually...

Squirt!

"Nyaa! What'd you do that for!?"

"Hehe, you were being a naughty cat then. And cats get squirted in the face from a water bottle for being naughty. But, why did you tell me about this Evangeline-san?"

"Arara, the vampire girl is looking for a vampire mate. And with you fitting that description, I thought you should know about it nya."

I put a finger to my chin in thought.

"Then why tell me now? If she's going to becoming in a year or something, then why warn me now?"

"I dunno. I might not see you again for the year nya~"

"Maybe. And, I'll consider the peerage thing. But, you do know that there will be a trial. I can't stress enough how you will be put on trial."

"Yeah yeah worry wart~ Well, got to go!"

I smile a little. After saying goodbye, she leaves the area. Hehe, seeing Kuroka-san again is...something alright. Strange. I go back towards my friends and some of my peerage. But this Evangeline-san is looking for a mate? Weird or what? I already have Gasper-chan. I hate being apart from her. Must be the connection.

I get to the roof and see everyone there. By everyone I mean Rias-san and her Makoto doll. Sona-san, with her Queen Shinra-senpai. She is my senpai so I call her that. I don't call Rias-san and Sona-san and Akeno-san senpai is because we are quite close. That's not to say Shinra-senpai and I aren't close, we just haven't had much contact as I have with the others, hopefully that will change as time goes on.

I also see Akeno-san and Yumi-chan and Jeanne-san with Vali-san sat at a distance, only to come over when I arrived.

"Makoto doll, don't be cute."

"Ooh Maou, not again."

I hear Sona-san say. Why did she say that? What's going to...ooh I see. She might have a fight with Makoto doll.

"Ara, hello Mako-kun."

"H-Hello Akeno-san. How are you today?"

"Cant complain. Been busy as of late with Buchou's...problems."

Her problems? I decide to question it.

"You mean Makoto doll?"

"Y-Yes. That creepy thing. She keeps having spats with it. I don't understand at all."

"I'm with you Akeno-san, I seriously am."

She nods and takes my bento from me. Eh? What is she doing? Is she going to steal my food from me?

"Say...is it alright if...I feed you?"

She asks with a blush adoring her cute face. When a cute girl says things like that, I can't disagree!

"Y-Yes, if you want to?"

So she starts feeding me my bento. I notice that all the girls, bar Shinra-senpai are glaring. I don't get that at all. Well, I'm happy about getting fed by Akeno-san! Being fed by Akeno-san is a gift alright!

...Its the end of the school day and right now, Vali-san, Jeanne-san, and myself are at home, waiting for the remaining members of my peerage to return home. Then we are going for ice cream.

Eventually, the light shines and two people emerge. One little boy rushes me and hugs me tightly. Ravel-san comes over and sits down.

"Onii-sama!"

"Hey Leon-kun. Enjoy your school day?"

"W-Well, not really. I missed Onii-sama all day."

I pet the back of his head lightly.

"Schools over now. And I did promise ice cream so...shall we go?"

"O-Ok Onii-sama!"

So, we all leave to get some ice cream. I offered Rias-san and Sona-san plus their peerages to come but they said they had things to do. So, I guess it is just us, minus Vali-san who didn't want to come.

Along the way, we all talk about our days. Ravel-san and Leon-kun had the usual day in the Devils school. Even though there aren't usually schools for low class Devils like Leon-kun. Since he is my Pawn, he has certain privileges that I had to fight for mind you.

We get the ice cream. We go to a local park and eat the ice cream together. Leon-kun on my lap, and my cute Bishop and cute Knight on either side of me.

"So. Mako-sama. Remember your meeting tomorrow."

"I remember. Don't worry Ravel-san. I'm on the ball with this one. It is my marriage meeting after all."

She looks downwards, as does Jeanne-san. Leon-kun however has a little sad smile on.

"Hey now! Cheer up! Not to worry. I'm always going to be your cute King."

They all make solemn expressions. They must be feeling bad about my situation. They shouldn't be, because I have a few ideas on how to get out of it. Just depends on who it is.

"Don't be silly Mako-sama. We know that. But still..."

"Marriage! You can't get married! Mak-chan can't get married as he is my cute King!"

"Onii-sama getting married..."

I pet each of their heads.

"Don't feel sad my cute peerage. Lets just enjoy this ice cream, together."

They all give me affirmative nods. We all enjoy the ice cream and family time. This is family time. If Vali-san was here then it would be the complete family, but its just nearly perfect now. I'll get through to my cutest Queen yet.

"I can't believe that its tomorrow though Mako-sama. I never thought this day would come."

"Yeah, me neither. But it doesn't really matter to me. I've known this day would be coming sooner or later."

She nods with a sad expression. Geez, she doesn't need to be so sad. It isn't like I'm going to be chained up in this girls love dungeon. If I am, I'll get my cutest Queen to Divide the crap out of them all. Or get my cute Knight to cut down all the naughty Devils with some holy swords. Or I could get Leon-kun to create some monsters to fight against them. Or even get Ravel-san to burn them all away.

After the ice cream, we go home and have some dinner that Ravel-san made. The dinner was something great. After eating dinner and making sure everything is done for today, I claim into my bed with my cutest Queen.

"Vali-san...its going to be my marriage meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you coming with me?"

I question. She nods at me, then places her head on my chest. This is pretty much the norm now. When we go to bed, we cuddle like this. Of course it was my suggestion the first time, but now we just do it as it feels natural.

"Hmph."

"Oh? What's wrong Vali-san?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that girl today."

I have to tease her. Even if she hits me.

"Ara, I didn't know you liked it that way."

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Uwah! Sorry. But, what about...Hyoudou...whatever her first name is?"

She sighs a little at me.

"You know...it doesn't matter."

I raise an eyebrow but I let it go. If she wants to tell me what I don't know then she can. But until then, I wont let it get on my mind. Besides, I have bigger fish to fry.

* * *

><p>...Finally. Today, is the day. After school, we came here. To the Underworld for the meeting. Myself, and my peerage behind me, besides my cute little Pawn who is sat on my lap. Hehe, even in situations like this, he sits on my lap.<p>

The person we are facing is Otou-sama. He has his usual expression on. We are waiting for my fiancee, and her family. I don't know who it is yet. But, whoever it is, must be pretty special.

"Otou-sama. When will they be arriving?"

"Shorty. Be patient, and don't speak out of term."

I glare a little. Stupid Otou-sama makes me feel like a child when he's around. I'm a teenager, yet he makes me feel like a child, like I felt like back then. Sometime later, a magic circle appears on the floor.

Wait, I know this circle...no way. Its not, her is it? It can't possibly be her, right? It can't be possible that it is her. The girl...appears with her...Onee-sama. Sona Sitri-san. She's the one I'm supposed to marry!? Why didn't she tell me before!?

Sona-san, she sits down with her Onee-sama sat next to her. She is sat to the left of myself. I look at Sona-san, who avoids my gaze. Then, Serafall-sama and Otou-sama start discussing our engagement.

Apparently, it has been going on for about 3 years now. I didn't know about it until a few months ago. Did Sona-san know about it from 3 years ago? I don't know if she knew or not. However, as the agreements were about to be finalized...

"So, we are in agreement then Serafall?"

"Yes, I guess we are Lord Bael. I'm sorry my parents couldn't attend. They had prior work to do."

"Onee-sama. I want to challenge Makoto-kun to a chess match."

We all become a little shocked at that. She interrupted them. Sona-san interrupted them. She wants to challenge me to a game of chess.

"So-tan..."

"Onee-sama. I will not accept marrying someone who is not at least equal to me in intelligence."

Go Sona-san! I knew she would do this. And, I wont win against her anyway. So, I might as well go along with what she said.

"Fine. Makoto, challenge Sona to a chess game, and win this time."

"Lord Bael. You can't speak to Ma-tan like..."

"Don't worry Serafall-sama. I'm used to it. But, I will have a chess match with Sona-san."

Otou-sama smirks, I roll my eyes as does Serafall-sama and Sona-san.

"Great. This match, shall be witnessed by others to provide evidence."

Provide evidence? Sona-san and I wouldn't go back on our words. But like that. The match will be tomorrow and it will be infront of the Maou's and even Rias-sans group is invited along with Aniki and Seekvaira-san.

...Its the next day. And now, we are infront of the Maou's and everyone else. I'm nervous, but not that nervous. Everyone is here. Rias-san heard about it yesterday and threatened Sona-san to win or she would kill her.

"And now. The match between Sona Sitri, and Makoto Bael will begin!"

Everyone cheered at Sirzechs-sama's words. I turn to Sona-san and smile.

"Good luck Sona-san."

"And you, Makoto-kun."

So we as in Sona-san and I set the chess pieces. I chose to have the black ones. So after setting the pieces like that, we begin! The moves she makes are elegant yet strategic. I counter her own moves with my own. I have to do all I can to do my best.

Half an hour into the game, I made a move and...ooh no. I can't believe the outcome. I didn't think today would be the day that I...

"I won..."

"I lost..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

We turn to Rias-san who made that out burst. She cried such heavy tears. She goes over to Sona-san and picks her up by the collar and starts shaking her.

"YOU LOST!? WHAT THE FUCK SONA!? THE ONE THING YOU ARE GOOD AT YOU LOSE IN! WHY SONA!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?"

"GET OFF ME APE! I DIDN'T LOSE INTENTIONALLY! NOW GET OFF ME APE!"

Sona-san pushed Rias-san off. Rias-san snarls at Sona-san who glares right back.

"I hate you Sona. Seriously, I hate you so much. Go and die."

"You hate me, because I lost in chess?"

"Ok you stupid bitch. I'll explain it to you. You, challenged Makoto to a game of chess to get out of the engagement yet, you lose? The one time you lose, is the one time it actually matters?"

Why does she sound so sad?

"Rias. I didn't lose on purpose. I actually lost legitimately. I just...got outsmarted. It isn't my fault that I got outsmarted. So, I accept the marriage."

"W-WHAT!?"

She turns to me with pink dusting her cheeks.

"I always said that I would marry someone who proves to be my equal in intelligence, and you have proved that. Makoto-kun, I'm not well endowed like the ape. But, since you beat me in chess, I will gladly become your wife."

I feel dizzy. She accepts it so easily? I remember her saying something about it, but she isn't even going to fight it now? Should I fight it now? Have I got a fiancee now in the form of Sona-san? I could easily freak out more right now. But, I choose to be calm.

"My only hopes polygamy."

"What Rias-san?"

"Nothing. Uwah, why couldn't of I been engaged to you instead of her? I'd make a better wife than her. I'd be sooooo much better than her. I'd let you do anything you want with me...Makoto. I just, Makoto...DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

She then runs off. Ok, that was a little strange. Sona-san comes over and looks at me, shyly. Eh? I've never seen a shy looking Sona-san before.

"I-Is something wrong, Sona-san?"

"Erm...well, I just wanted to say, I'm happy that I lost to you. I really put my all into the match, yet I was actually outsmarted. I knew you would be the one to outsmart me one day. Makoto-kun. You are going to make a worthy husband."

Oh shit. She's actually serious. But, marrying Sona-san? Do I have feelings like that for Sona-san? Can I honestly say that I have feelings for Sona-san? I...maybe I could have feelings for her. Sona-san...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Sona is engaged to Makoto now. And Kuroka and Makoto have a little history. Now, reading the reviews, it seems Evangeline is more popular, so she will be the Bishop. <strong>

**But most people still want Kuroka in the peerage. So, should I make her a Rook? A Pawn? I've never stated how many pieces Leonardo took in the actual story, so should he only take six so Kuroka can take two Pawns?**

**Lastly, I've decided that Roxas is the other Knight as Makoto needs at least another guy around his age. Having his weapons be a holy and demonic sword is interesting. So I think they will be a holy and demonic sword. Maybe with an ability for each besides the common powers of a holy and demonic sword.**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona. (WIP)**

**Peerage list (WIP)**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (maybe 6 pieces.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**My first date!**

And its just, another day in my seventeen year old life. A second year at Kuoh academy, engaged to Sona-san, and well Rias-san is still engaged to Raiser. That's my life for the most part. My cutest Queen, is still being a little naughty, but I feel like she's opened up to me more than when we first met. She isn't as closed off and driven to revenge as she once was.

Don't get me wrong, she's still obsessed with it. But, she's found other things she likes doing instead. Like for one, squeezing my butt. Which she does pretty much everyday now. Whether I give the naughty Queen permission or not, she just does it.

She says its all apart of her routine now. I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to. I feel close when she gropes my butt in the mornings. I find it strange, but a good kind of strange, you know?

And, now for my Bishop Ravel-san. She finally attends Kuoh academy with myself and the other members of my peerage bar Leon-kun. She's a first year along with Koneko-chan. Gasper-chan is sealed right now, but I make it a point to go and see her at least a few times a week.

Ravel-san, is a good girl. She's coming on quite well in her studies, as is Jeanne-san who is getting better everyday! I'm so happy for her! She's awesome! For now, she has adopted a one handed sword style and can switch to two handed style within a few seconds, and finally she trains with Yumi-chan sometimes so they are getting better together.

Now, finally for the last member of my cute peerage, my cute little Pawn. He's started junior high school. Such a cutie he's growing to be. He will be getting some girls in a few years, I already know it to be true. I'll have to play match maker with some girl he might want in the future. For now, he can stay my cute little Pawn.

"Onii-sama!"

"Leon-kun! My cute little Pawn."

"Oooooo! Onii-sama, don't call me your cute little Pawn."

I cry anime tears. He doesn't like me calling him my cute little Pawn. I don't know why, I think it is a perfect nickname for my cute little Pawn. Right now, I'm in the kitchen with my cute little Pawn. Everyone else is here also. But, they are doing their own thing. Although, each one of them has contracts tonight.

"Ugh, another day of school."

"Cheer up Vali-san!"

"I'll cheer up when I can fight strong opponents."

Vali-sans contracts usually includes physical labour and training people in the ways of fighting. I've watched her train normal humans once, I thought I was going to die of laughter when she said they where all cockroaches and she would exterminate them if they didn't do as she advised. But, she does have a high success rate when it comes to contracts.

"Ooooh! School! I love school! That's where lots and lots of my friends are!"

"I'm happy you are excited for the day Jeanne-san."

"Me too! Schools are fun!"

Jeanne-sans contracts are usually her helping at parties and gathers of the sort. As she is the life of a party, she is usually the entertainment. Its really funny. I've watched her once, and she had to be a fake magicians assistant. That was a funny one as she had to use demonic power to make the tricks seem real.

"School...Koneko-san is going to be there."

"Geez Ravel-san. You sound so sad. I thought you and Koneko-chan were friends?"

"Friends? Hardly."

As for Ravel-san. She usually gets requests to either have tea with successful business women so she can talk with them and listening to their daily worries so they can relieve their stress on her. I've also watched her once. Her ones are fit for an Ojou-sama. Not really funny, but insightful to say the least. She really does have that kind of talent after all.

"Onii-sama. Can I have my friend over before we do the contracts tonight? You know, Aki-kun."

"Aki-kun? Your little friend? I don't object to it Leon-kun, but he can only stay until dinner time, ok?"

"Yes Onii-sama!"

And then there's my cute little Pawn. He doesn't do that many jobs as he is still a child. And the ones he does, I go with him just incase some weirdo wants Leon-kun to do weird requests. But, he usually gets requests to play cards or video games or to talk about manga. I've never let him go alone on the jobs, and I wont for awhile. Call me over protective, but I just need to keep the boy safe. Call it Onii-sama worrying.

And lastly, for myself? I don't get many contracts due to me being a high class Devil. The ones I do get are usually to remove curses from items, kill monsters that are targeting the client or a general protection work. I've had to remove curses from lots of items before. And when I kill the monsters, it is something I can do with ease, although Vali-san insists on coming. She says its because of the fight, but I know it is because she is worried about me also.

"Come on my cute peerage. Schools going to be in session soon. And Leon-kun, you have that report for your class done, yes?"

"Y-Yes Onii-sama. I did it last night."

"That's a good cute little Pawn."

He pouts and turns away. Geez, even after being my cute little Pawn for 3 years, he still doesn't like it when I call him my cute little Pawn.

"Whats with the cute little pout my cute little Pawn?"

"Onii-sama. You can't call me that when Aki-kun comes."

I ruffle his hair a little. He's all embarrassed because I said it on his first day of school. I didn't mean to embarrass him, it just sort of came out.

"Hehe, I wont. I'll call you my cute little Otouto."

"Ok Onii-sama. That's better I suppose."

"Yep! My cute little Pawn! Ooh, I meant my cute little Otouto!"

He glares but I shrug him off. And as it is about that time, we all get ready and leave for the day. Today, myself and Ravel-san are taking Leon-kun to school. Jeanne-san is like the class cleaner so she goes in normally early everyday. And as for Vali-san? She just sits down in the class and I'm pretty sure she just blocks everything out.

"Well, lets go!"

They all cheer besides Vali-san. Vali-san and Jeanne-san go ahead of us. Ravel-san and I hold Leon-kun's hands and start walking towards Kuoh junior high school. So nice. This is like a little family. Ravel-san and I having a little family huh. Well, we do have the peerage, and we are the parents of the peerage.

She was my first servant, and she is the boss around here when it comes to everything other than fighting, then I'm the boss. She makes sure everyone has day to day things done.

"What a nice day!"

"I agree with you Onii-sama!"

"It really is, Mako-sama, Leon-san. Mako-sama, remember to do your report for the Devils school."

I nod and point back towards the house, that's just gotten out of view.

"I did it last night, when you all were on contracts, bar Leon-kun of course."

"Really? Must be me rubbing off on you. My organizational skills have finally made you be better organized."

"But, I'd be pretty hopeless without you. Still, that's why you are here! My cute Bishop!"

She blushes and looks away. How cute! She's, so cute. And, well, we have almost kissed a few times, only to be interrupted by various people. The same could be said with Jeanne-san. I've almost kissed everyone on my peerage besides my cute little Pawn. The only kisses he gets are on the top of the head.

"Onee-sama is blushing."

Aha, Leon-kun has taken to calling Ravel-san, Onee-sama now. Like he calls me Onii-sama, she is Onee-sama. He doesn't call anyone else those names. Must mean we are pretty special to him. Well, besides myself, Ravel-san is the one who looks out for Leon-kun the most. That's not to say the others in the peerage don't as they do, but it is Ravel-san and myself who take the most care of Leon-kun.

"D-Don't be silly Leon-san! I'm not blushing!"

"Hehe, Onee-sama is blushing at Onii-sama."

"I'm not blushing at Mako-sama at all! He's just a baka!"

I'm a baka? No! I'm not a baka! At least she isn't calling me more horrible names like Rias-san calls that Makoto doll. She must use it as a punching bag often. Since she doesn't see Doctor Penguin as often as she used to, she must need to relieve stress somehow.

"Onee-sama has a huge crush on Onii-sama~"

"Aahhhh! Don't say that! I don't...have a crush on Mako-sama at all. We are just..."

"We are like super best friends, right Ravel-san?"

She nods as we continue walking.

"S-Super best friends, yes. I guess we are."

"Hehe, no need to be so embarrassed Ravel-san. I thought being with me for so many years would've gotten you out of this embarrassed stage."

"Well, if being with you for all these years has taught me anything. It is to expect the unexpected."

I chuckle a little. My life so far has been, a weird ride. From being clan heir, to gaining some peerage and finally gaining a fiancee in Sona-san. I'm still shocked to this day at how she took that so well. At first, she was against it until we had the chess match, then she did a 180 and is now all for the marriage.

But, the best thing about it, is teasing her new Pawn. I find it funny when he runs off crying because I remind him that I'm her fiancee. Then, Sona-san and I laugh about it together. Of course we aren't sadists like Akeno-san is but, we find it funny when he cries over something so silly.

Thinking about it, Doctor Penguin has a new client now. Hehe, its so funny. We walk for about ten minutes, until finally we reach the junior high school.

"Now Leon-san. Your lunch."

Ravel-san hands him a homemade bento. He smiles in appreciation.

"Want me to walk you inside Leon-kun?"

"Onii-sama. You haven't done that since I started."

"Aha~ I worry about my cute little Pawn~ Anyway, myself and Ravel-san will be here after school, to pick up you and your little friend, ok? But we have to sort that out with this Aki-kun's parents first, alright?"

Leon-kun nods at us. He then hugs Ravel-san who hugs him back and kisses the top of his head. He then hugs me and I kiss the top of his head.

"Goodbye Onii-sama! Goodbye Onee-sama!"

"Have a great day Leon-kun!"

"Don't forget to do your best!"

He leaves with a little wave. Ravel-san and I turn to one another.

"Don't children grow up so fast?"

"I agree with you Ravel-san. Leon-kun. I remember when he would stick to us like glue, and now he's in junior high school. He's growing up too fast for my liking. He has to stay my cute little Pawn for a few more years yet!"

"How sweet. Leon-san will always be the Otouto of the group, nothing will change that."

I nod, take one more look at the school before leaving with Ravel-san. We make it to school about 5 or so minutes later. I see my fiancee with her Pawn. She notices and comes over with the stalker. We hug one another to the ire of Gen-kun. That's what I call him anyway.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my fiancee."<p>

"Good morning to you, my fiancee."

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

He runs off as Sona-san and I laugh plus we break the hug.

"You're both evil."

Ravel-san commented from the side. I don't think it is evil, its naughty. We are Devils so we don't have to be goody goody all the time.

"Maybe so. But, don't pretend you aren't laughing."

"I-I'm not laughing!"

She then bursts out laughing. Yeah, you're not laughing Ravel-san.

"Anyway. How are you this morning Sona-san?"

"Cant complain. I haven't seen the ape yet, that's why."

"Poor Rias-san. I wish one day she gets rid of that fucking Makoto doll."

We three shudder. Its just so creepy. She takes it everywhere, I've even heard from Akeno-san that she takes it in the shower with her. Just as we mentioned her, said girl comes over with her Makoto doll.

"Good morning Makoto! Ravel, and ugh Sona."

Sona-san nods at me. She wants me to do it again. Alright, even if I think it is cruel, I will do it.

"I love you, my fiancee."

"I love you too, my fiancee."

"DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Rias-san runs off as Sona-san is in stitches on the floor.

"I wish this happened, years ago!"

"Sona-sama, that was cruel. Rias-sama is afraid of the monsters in her head. And now she's scared of your engagement to Mako-sama."

"She's a nutcase. I've been saying it for years. She needs 24/7 care. I'm not joking. She is actually a danger to everyone, and herself."

That makes her sound like a psychopath. She's not insane. She's close to insanity but she isn't quite there yet.

"A-Actually, I have to hahaha, go ahead haha. S-So see y-you later hahahahaha!"

With a laugh, Sona-san composes herself somewhat and leaves the area. Ravel-san then gets my attention.

"I'll see you later Mako-sama. I have something's to attend to."

"Right. I have class to attend to."

She nods, we part ways. While walking to class, a pervert meets up with me.

"Hey Makoto!"

"Hello, Hyoudou-san."

We greet one another. We are...I guess the word is friends. I only actually learned her name not long ago. I just always call her Hyoudou-san, or stalking pervert. But apparently, her name is Isane, or Ise for short. I've heard some people calling her Ise and she has some pervy friends, can't remember their names.

"Can you imagine us being in the same class again this year!?"

"Y-Yes, it certainly is strange."

She smiles at me, I smile also, although it is strained. She is a little strange, and very pervy. I'm sure she takes pictures of me showering. I don't have any solid evidence on this, but I believe that she has been taking pictures of me showing and in other compromising position.

"Say erm...got any plans?"

"Yes, school."

She face faults and then looks at me with a weird looking face. What did I say? Did I say something strange?

"I meant after school!"

"Oh, yes. I've got to pick up my cute little Otouto. Then, escorting him home with his friend...Aki-kun. Why did you want to know?"

"It doesn't matter."

I sense sadness. Erm...what do I do now? Girls that are upset are something I don't like.

"Come on, tell me. Reveal all to me now. I thought we were friends."

"I just wanted to ask you out!"

Eh? I made a confused face. She wants to go on a date with me? Did I indicate that I had an interest?

"That's very flattering. You want to go on a date with the Trap Prince? How cute. Ok, I think I have a free Saturday. Would you like to go out then?"

"Y-Yes! That's great!"

"Great. Let us go on this date on Saturday."

Even though I'm calm, she's being really hyper about it. What is so great about a date to make her go like this? Humans. Dating is something that teenagers do. I've already got a fiancee and a mate. Strange world the human world is. They do give me a laugh though sometimes.

"We should be going now!"

"Exactly. Hyoudou-san, let us go to class."

So, we leave for class. I notice that she keeps taking looks at me. She's blushing quite a lot. Is there something she wants? I stop in my tracks, and she stops also.

"Makoto? Is something the matter?"

"Not with me. Something is wrong with you, right?"

"W-Why would you think that?"

She scratches her cheeks which are tainted with red.

"I just thought that since you kept looking at me, you might have something wrong with you."

"A-Ah, I just...nothing! Nothing!"

"You only needed to say nothing once. Come on Hyoudou-san. Come with me to class."

She nods and we continue onto class. Getting there, I go to my seat, and she goes to hers. It is a little strange. Why is my heart beating faster? Is it because I've just asked someone on a date? Or is it because she was the one who wanted to date me?

My heart is beating a little faster than usual. Wow, that's a weird feeling. I look to Vali-san who is looking out the window...hmmmm, Fallen Angels? Weak ones, from what I can sense. I've been blessed with having good senses. I wonder if Rias-san and Sona-san sense the Fallen Angels? I can't sense where they are right now, but I can sense that they are in town, and I guess Vali-san can also.

Well, as long as they leave us alone, not my problem for now. If they attack, then I will rain fiery vengeance on them. But, if we start, then that could lead to a war, and I'm pretty sure people would be pissed off at me if I started a war.

The class starts, and I notice that as usual, Hyoudou-san is looking at me. She always does. I find it creepy as hell. I look back at Vali-san who is looking at Hyoudou-san with a glare. Ok, I know she is the Sekiryuutei but come on.

Yes, I eventually found out that she is the Sekiryuutei. And now I know she is Vali-sans rival, but I've told Vali-san that she can't attack Hyoudou-san as she isn't even aware of her Sekiryuutei status.

I've decided to leave the Sekiryuutei alone for now. I've not told Rias-san or Sona-san about her either. If anything, she should have a normal life. Hmmmm, a normal life. Yes, she should have a normal life.

* * *

><p>Class finishes for lunch and Vali-san and I go towards the roof. It is like the Devils hangout. No humans aloud and all that. Getting to the roof, I see the usual people there. I just thought. No one from Sona-sans peerage ever joins us here, apart from Shinra-senpai who only comes sometimes.<p>

"Ara ara. Mako-kun and Vali-chan."

"Hello Akeno-san! Everyone!"

"Now, let me feed you, ufufu."

She said as I sat down. As I was about to reply, Rias-san moved Akeno-san out of the way.

"I'll feed you today, Makoto."

"No ape. You have your Makoto doll to feed."

"Don't call me an ape! Bitch! Whore!"

Sona-san giggles to herself as Rias-san cries. Poor Rias-san. She's going to have a breakdown.

"I fucking hate you Sona. Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone! You hurt me everyday with your words."

"Ape, it is alright now ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Now, shut your dirty mouth hooker! Suck on my nipples until they are raw Sona!"

...What did she just say? Everyone is as confused as I am.

"You're sick. I'd rather stick hot needles in my eyes than touch you sexually."

"I-I didn't mean anything like that, sicko!"

Sona-san then smirks and points to me.

"Rias, I think I will feed my, fiancee."

"FUCK OFF YOU BITCH!"

"Why? He is my fiancee. Remember last year? We had a chess game, and he won so he is my fiancee."

Rias-san starts breathing heavily, as Koneko-chan comes over and takes my bento. She opens it and feeds me wordlessly. Everyone looks at her with stunned expressions, even Vali-san.

"You loli! We know that Makoto is lolicon, but you use it to your advantage, don't you!? Admit it Koneko!"

I'm not a lolicon! Why does everyone think I'm a lolicon? Ok, I sometimes dream about Koneko-chan's and Gasper-chan's loli bodies but that isn't my fault. They shouldn't be so damn adorable.

"...Damn straight."

"Koneko! I didn't think you would be so crafty. I guess the silent loli is the one to watch out for."

"...Mako-kun is a lolicon Buchou. It isn't my fault."

I face fault at that! I'm not a lolicon! I might have some tendencies, but that isn't my fault!

"Well, stop using your loli body to seduce him then!"

"...No."

Rias-san bursts out crying! She cries a lot, doesn't she?

"I hate you Koneko! I have the killer body, yet I'm losing to a loli!? How is that justice!? And even losing to Sona! She's not a loli, she hasn't got large breasts. Just what the fuck are you Sona!?"

"I'm intelligent ape."

Rias-sans tears became something of the heavy variety.

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

"Doctor Penguin can't save you now."

"You're all against me! Makoto doll! You love me! I know it to be true!"

And now she is talking to Makoto doll. Hehe, but this is a little fun, I believe that it is fun at least. Having lunch with everyone. I find this extremely fun and exciting. I couldn't imagine a life without these guys, they are all amazing!

...After school. Ravel-san and I travel the Leon-kun's school. We meet him outside with his little friend, and I presume his parents.

"Hello, good day."

I speak to the parents about their child, Aki-kun coming home with us. Of course they asked about my own parents, so I used a little mind control to just convince them that I actually have parents at home. Using mind techniques on humans is easy. Any high class Devil can do it with ease against normal humans. Even Rias-san and Sona-san can do it easily.

We walk home, and Leon-kun goes to his bedroom with his little friend. I'm happy that he has a little friend like that. So sweet and cute if you ask me.

"Well. While Leon-kun does that, Ravel-san. Any business?"

"Nothing more than the usual. School...oh, I heard something interesting."

I raise an eyebrow and decide to question her about it.

"So, what's this interesting thing?"

"Just a rumour going around the school. I heard someone is crushing on you, in a big way."

"Oh? Strange, I wonder who?"

She shrugs her shoulders. Someone crushing on me, strange. Who would crush on me? I don't...have any idea. Maybe one or two ideas, but I don't know for definite.

"You should feel honoured Mako-sama."

"How can I when I don't know who it is?"

"You have a point. But nonetheless, you should still feel happy about the fact that someone has gained a crush on you."

Maybe she's right. I should feel happy about it, and I will be happy about it. A girl crushing on me is something cool! Wait, it is a girl, isn't it? Last year...no, it has to be a girl!

"W-Wait, it is a girl right?"

"I believe so. Not to worry. It wont be like last year, when that third year guy said he loved you. Good thing he's left now."

"Ooh! That was weird! I thought I was going to cry. And right, he has left now. Creepy or what? Scared me more than Makoto doll."

Although that thing still scares me quite a lot. Makoto doll is a weird thing, and I'm pretty sure that the thing is alive.

"Everyone is scared of Makoto doll. I'm pretty sure even Sirzechs-sama and the other Maou's are scared of Makoto doll. It is so creepy. She's treats it like...it is actually...is it alive!? Mako-sama! Is Makoto doll alive!?"

"I don't know but I'm scared!"

We shudder together. Makoto doll being alive would be scary. Rias-san could reincarnate Makoto doll into her willing servant. Actually, Makoto doll is already Rias-sans servant I guess. And they have weird fights that only she can hear Makoto dolls side of the conversation.

"Maybe we should kill Makoto doll."

"I agree with you totally Ravel-san. Makoto doll needs to leave this world and find solace in the next."

We both nod to one another. Makoto doll needs to go.

"Onto happier things. Leon-san having a friend his age is something, great. Isn't it?"

"It really is. I sometimes worry that he might not be able to make friends, because he is with people older than him all the time. I guess I don't need to worry. He's making friends like Aki-kun up there with him quite well on his own."

"You sure worry about Leon-san a lot. But, I'm the same. He is the youngest among us. And, I know we have fun lots of times, but there has been dangerous situations also."

I nod. Some dangerous things, like exterminating beasts and other creatures.

"But, it isn't like we can baby him. Sooner or later, he might run into something and one of us might not be around. Even if he wasn't made into a Devil, he still holds a Longinus so he is pretty much on the target list, like Vali-san is. I don't have to worry about her as she can handle herself."

"Vali-san can handle herself alright. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Ooh, I'm sure she is around somewhere. Maybe downstairs training."

"Maybe so. Good thing we had that room reinforced, or the whole house might've come down on us by now."

We share a little laugh between us, as the door opens. It reveals to be Jeanne-san, and Yumi-chan. Hmmm, the Knight duo. What are they doing together?

"So, what are you two doing?"

I question with a smile. They look at me, blankly before going upstairs. What a strange thing for them to do.

"That was...out of character for them."

"Yes. I wonder what's going on between them?"

Ravel shrugs her shoulders at me. So, she doesn't know either. Hmmm, all of a sudden, I feel warm inside. I know this feeling.

"Ravel-san. My anime senses are tingling."

"Each time you say that, I die a little inside."

"Geez, dramatic or what? But they are tingling! Someone in this house has anime and they are trying to conceal it from me!"

"Oh, please don't go hyper. Maybe they are going to show you later?"

Yeah, I don't think so! I bet it was Yumi-chan and Jeanne-san! They have anime and they aren't willing to share!

"They wouldn't hide it from me, would they? Come with me, I know who has it."

"I'll go as a witness."

I feel a little offended by that. She thinks I will kill them?

"I'm not going to kill them!"

"I never said you was. Just the last time this happened, you was all like depressed for days on end because anime is like something of a miracle to you."

"I never got to express my love for the fantastic anime when I was younger. And now, no Otou-sama to tell me what to do. Hey, did you hear about how this marriage between myself and Sona-san might be happening sometime this year?"

She nods with a...sad gaze? What's there to be sad about?

"I know. The Underworld are pushing for it, aren't they? Maybe they are thinking about children. Her intelligence and Sitri water control and your intelligence and power of destruction, plus your vampire abilities. I wager those children would be strong and smart."

"Yes, but to have children would take ages. Years even. Since Sona-san is a pure Devil, it would take years for her to get pregnant, unless some miracle happens."

"True. Pure Devils do take years to get pregnant. Maybe your vampire half will help with that, hehe."

She let out a cute little giggle. As if! Me having children, I'm not sure about such things. I've never thought about it before. Maybe one day in the future.

* * *

><p>...Today, is Saturday. I'm, going on a date with Hyoudou-san. It isn't something I can get out of as I did kind of ask her, even though she asked me. We kind of asked one another.<p>

I'm waiting by an ice cream parlor, for our...date. Vali-san didn't like it that I'm going on a date with her arch rival. I said she shouldn't be threatened by it. I don't even know why I said that.

She comes sometime later. I'm impressed. She looks quite cute if I do say so myself. She has a blouse on, a white one at that. A white jacket and a white skirt. All in all, she looks pretty cute.

"Hello Hyoudou-san."

"M-Makoto...you look good."

Do I? I only wore what Ravel-san suggested. Even if she wasn't happy about me going on a date, she told me to dress to impress.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san. You, look very cute today."

She blushes a cute pink colour and looks away shyly. Aha, she doesn't need to act all shy around me.

"So cute. Anyway, shall we start this date?"

"O-Oh, yes."

We then start walking in the direction of the department store. I have no idea if she wants to go there or not, I better ask actually.

"So, Hyoudou-san. Where is it you would like to go, today?"

"Anywhere. I don't really mind."

"Oh come on now. There must be places you want to go? Maybe, shopping? The girls I know like shopping, or most of the girls I know anyway."

She puts a finger to her chin. As we are walking, I notice that she keeps looking at me lewdly. Pervy. It is strange knowing a girl as perverted as her and Rias-san. One or two times, she's surprised me by being...naked in the shower when I walked it. I have to admit, she has a nice body.

"Shopping might be fun."

"Lets go shopping then, Hyoudou-san."

She nods in agreement, we continue to our destination. We make it to the department store, and we immediately go towards the girls area of the clothes store. Just like the girls I know, she looks at the clothes in amazement. Maybe she is like an ordinary girl after all, who has many, many perverted tendencies.

As we are looking around, she suddenly gets my attention by tapping me on the shoulder.

"What is it Hyoudou-san?"

"Say, Makoto. What...is that, Vali to you?"

I raise an eyebrow at the question. Why would she want to know about Vali-san all of a sudden?

"W-Well, Vali-san is...she is...someone I care about, why?"

"N-No reason. Its just...she usually, squeezes your butt, right?"

How does she know that? We do that privately. Sometimes, she does it in school, when she...I don't know the word.

"How do you know that? Been spying on me again Hyoudou-san?"

"I don't spy on you at all!"

"Liar! I know you do, and I've pretty much gotten used to it by now. So, what is it Hyoudou-san? Do you perhaps want to squeeze my butt also? Vali-san loves squeezing my butt."

She blushes and shakes her head. Her eyes travel down my body, until they reach my private area. Does she...want to feel me up? Pervert! There is a difference between feeling my butt and feeling my...penis.

"You...want to feel me up?"

"S-Shut up! I wouldn't do that in public...although, hehehe. To touch that private part of your cute body would be...hehe! I'm going for it!"

Uwah! She makes a grab for my penis! I effortlessly dodge her, but she doesn't give up! She makes attempt after attempt to get my penis! Geez! I'm with a huge pervert! Not even Vali-san does this when she wants to squeeze my butt! Pervy pervert!

"Let me have one touch of perfection!"

"N-No baka!"

I then run away from her! She's scaring me! I look back...how the hell is she able to keep up with me!? Me! A Devil/vampire who is blessed with speed is being chased by a pervert who is able to keep up! Uwah! This is so strange!

After awhile. She finally stops trying to molest me. I shake my head and we continue to have a 'normal date' as if. If anything about this is normal then I have no idea what the normalcy of this date is.

"Y-You can't do that again Hyoudou-san! That's considered sexual harassment!"

"Can a girl sexually harass a guy?"

She made a cute confused face? What the hell was that!? Of course a girl can sexually harass a guy! It is usually the males that do it to the females but a female can sexually harass a male easily!

"Yes! Obviously they can! You was going for the bad touch!"

"The bad touch? I only wanted to touch perfection. Is that so wrong?"

I find this conversation creepy and insane.

"Yes it is wrong baka! It would be like me trying to grope your oppai!"

"Go ahead then! I don't mind if you do it!"

I do a spit take with a little blush. Saying something like that! Idiot!

"D-Don't be silly. If I did that, then I would be called a pervert by many."

"So? Everyone's perverted, even if they don't want to admit it."

Sadly, she has a point. Everyone is perverted, even myself. I have been known to have the odd perverted dream every now and again. But still! I don't go around feeling people up like she does! I barely even look at girls openly.

"M-Maybe. Come on then. Where should we go? Back to the clothing store?"

"No...I didn't see anything there. We could, just look around."

"Sure! That's fine with me."

So, we start looking around the department store. There are all sorts of places we could go, but she is just fine with...eh? She keeps taking looks at my, hand. Does she, want to hold my hand? About ten minutes of looking, I finally decide to just ask the question.

"Hyoudou-san. Do you want to maybe hold my hand?"

"W-What!? I-I erm...to hold your hand..."

She's acting all shy again? Hehe, she really is a girl at the end of the day. Even if she is a huge pervert, she is still a girl.

"If you don't try any pervy stuff, I'll let you hold my hand. I really don't mind."

I've seen what the poor girl gets in school from other girls. Even if she is a pervert to the guys, she's usually attacked by the girls who have a crush on the guys she's looking at. It isn't her fault if she has strong perversions. Well it is, but she shouldn't be attacked for it.

"W-Well, if you don't mind then. I think I will!"

I hold out my hand, which she takes softly in her own hand. This feels like an actual date now. Not that I know what that's like, as I haven't been on a date before. I've been on outings but, I've never actually been on a date before, just me and a girl, alone, together.

"Hyoudou-san. Can I ask, have you ever been on a date before?"

"A-A date? No, I've never been on a date before. Have you been on a date before? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you have been on a date before. I'm sure you've got a date tomorrow and every weekend."

"What are you saying? I've never been on a date before."

She eyes shoot open in shock. Is it so surprising?

"R-Really? You aren't just saying that?"

"No. I'm not just saying that. I haven't actually been on a date before. Am I doing this right? I, feel a little nervous if I'm honest. This is something I find...weird. A date, I haven't done things like this before."

Again, her eyes look at me in shock.

"But, you seem so cool about it."

"I'm just a good actor. I'm actually nervous."

"I-I see. Well, if it is any consolation, I'm very nervous right now."

So we are both nervous. Hehe, that makes me feel a lot better.

"Don't be nervous. Its just me. When you're not trying to molest me, we get along quite well, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, we do get along, quite well."

"See! Now, lets just think positively, I believe we are getting along quite well on this date thing!"

"Yup! Lets get on with our date!"

Like that, we spend all day together. At first, I thought I might be running away all day from her because she keeps trying to grope my penis. But, now I think differently. We went all over the place. We had hold of one another's hands all day. My heart was beating fast when she smiled at me.

Don't tell me that I'm actually starting to like Hyoudou-san, more than friends? No way. I can't gain feelings for Hyoudou-san. I wouldn't want to drag her into my kind of life. It wouldn't be fair. She's only a human. Ok, she has the Boosted Gear, but that doesn't mean she has to do things like I do. Like fighting Stray Devils and other supernatural beings.

Right now, we are stood infront of a fountain. This is to end the date. She wanted to come to the park. This fountain, looks pretty. However, the only thing I can seem to look at is, Hyoudou-san. Even if it hasn't awaken, maybe I'm attracted to the Dragon part of her. Ooo, like Vali-sans Dragon. It is the Dragon aspect, they draw people in.

"So...this is it, huh."

"Makoto, this has been...I'm happy you chose to go with me today."

"Silly girl. Of course I would go with you. I had lots of fun today, didn't...you?"

That feeling. Fallen Angels. Nearby. Maybe they are up to something. I'll have to check it out.

"I did! I had lots of fun. You know, at the end of the date...it is usually customary for the guy to...give the girl...a kiss."

K-Kiss? A kiss!? I can't, can I? Maybe I can work around it.

"A kiss huh. How about, on the cheek?"

"That's fine with me!"

She leans down, as she is taller than I am. I press my lips to her cheek. Her face turns bright red. I have to go now, those Fallen Angels are bothering me. I take my lips away from her cheek.

"I...hate to kiss and run but...I have a meeting of sorts. Are you going to be alright going home on your own? I would walk you home but...I can't miss this meeting."

"Y-Yes, I will be fine. Makoto, thank you for taking time to go on a date with me. I'm sure you had other things to do, but I had a great day."

"I had a great day also, Hyoudou-san. I hope we can do it again in the future."

She nods. I kiss her cheek one last time, before leaving. I go out of the park, and follow the signatures of the Fallen Angels. What are the Fallen Angels doing here? They have to be doing something. I will just have to get it out of them. Fallen Angels invading town, isn't good.

* * *

><p>I eventually come across the Fallen Angels. Three Fallen Angel women. Hmmmm, a loli Fallen Angel, and a teen looking girl Fallen Angel, and finally, a woman Fallen Angel.<p>

"Hello, Fallen Angels."

"Hehe, hello, the Devil known as Bael."

The teen girl speaks. So, they know of me. This will make it easier.

"Right. I'm only going to ask once, before I get pissed off. What, do you think you are doing, in my town?"

"Your town? I thought this town was under the protection of the girl, Rias Gremory."

"Well, officially it is protected by her. But unofficially, it is I who protects this town. Rias Gremory-san is...well, she needs my help, suffice to say. Now, I said I would only ask once."

I gather the power of destruction in the form of a ball in my hand. These three Fallen Angels wont be able to even touch me. Wait, why aren't they getting into defensive positions. I've shown a willingness to fight, yet they look like they are about to take off.

"Come on. I'll let you make the first move."

"Hahahahaha! So cocky, aren't you brat!? You, thinking you can take three Fallen Angels on! Are you brain dead!?"

"No. I don't believe that I am brain...wait. You aren't trying...you are trying to distract me. You, aren't after me at all. You...Hyoudou-san! You are after her, aren't you!?"

The bitch teen Fallen Angel laughs like the others do. They are after Hyoudou-san! Shit!

"Well done! The prize, is death!"

All three of them throw light spears at me, I use the power of destruction to form a shield!

"I don't have time for you! I'll kill you, if you come across me again. I suggest you leave town, or you three will be kissing death."

I run off to the park after threatening them. How could I be so stupid!? I have been sensing them all day, yet I didn't think about Hyoudou-san being in danger!? I'm an idiot! I run fast to the park! She should still be there!

I make it to the park, only to see...her on the ground. She's, been stabbed. Hyoudou-san...I see a male Fallen Angel. No mercy.

"You failed Bael! You failed to protect the girl!"

"You...are dead."

BIND!

I use the shadows, to bind him to the ground. He's going to feel pain. I walk past the body of Hyoudou-san and go straight to the Fallen Angel.

"Rise."

I make his body rise, so he is on his knees in a sitting up position. I look at him with cold eyes.

"You. People like you disgust me. Killing an innocent girl, who didn't know anything about her Sacred Gear. Did your leader send you here, to dispose of her?" He doesn't answer me. "Either way you are going to die. So, either you talk and have a nice quick death. Or don't talk, and I will make sure you death is slow and painful."

"I will not talk to you!"

"I see. Alright, your arms gone~"

DON!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Ooo, I thought you might've screamed more. Now, are you going to talk, or am I going to have to destroy your other arm?"

He shakes violently. He killed my date. He's going to die, son of a bitch. His other arm, is completely gone. Up to his shoulder.

"I-I will not..."

"Tell me? Oooo, don't be so naughty. Alright, the other one too~"

DON!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Now, you are the armless Fallen Angel. Hehe."

"Have mercy!"

...Mercy. Did he honestly say that to me?

"Mercy? Have mercy? Have mercy on you? Why? Why? WHY!?"

"Y-You aren't...stop. Please! I'm begging you!"

"No. I wont stop. Did Hyoudou-san beg for mercy? Before you pierced her through the abdomen with your light spear? WELL!? DID SHE OR NOT!?"

I see fear in his eyes. He should be frightened. I'm pissed off. I've never felt such anger before.

"...She did."

"So, you want mercy when you yourself didn't show any. Want to know a secret? That girl, is the Sekiryuutei. And, she wont be dying this night. Because, Rias Gremory-san is going to be bringing her back as a Devil, for certain."

"T-The Sekiryuutei!? That girl!? Impossible!"

They attacked her, when they didn't know who she was?

"Pathetic. That's all you are. Now, die."

DON!

With a wave of my hand, I sent some power at him and erased him from this world, forever. I go over to Hyoudou-san and sit down besides her. She's still alive, barely.

"Hey Hyoudou-san."

"...Ma-Mako...to?"

"Yes, its me. I'm sorry this happened to you. But, not to worry, you will be fine tomorrow."

She coughs up some blood, so I summon Rias-san to here. Rias-san has enough pieces to resurrect her, I'm sure. She has all her Pawns, that should be enough.

"...Ma...Mako...koto..."

"Save your breath."

She starts releasing tears. Geez, Rias-san hurry up. I can't take this.

"...A-Are...y-you...an...an...Angel...?"

"Hehe, no. I'm not an Angel. I'm quite the opposite."

Just then, a red light flashed out. About time. I look and see Rias-san, who looks confused.

"Makoto? Did you summon me? A phone call would've done."

"Baka. I summoned you, because I've found someone to join your peerage."

She looks at Hyoudou-san, then looks at me.

"I can sense a strong Sacred Gear. But, what happened?"

"A Fallen Angel stabbed her, because she has the Boosted Gear."

"B-Boosted Gear!? If she has the Boosted Gear, why call me? Don't you want her in your peerage?"

She has a valid question.

"I couldn't. I already have the Hakuryuukou, and having both Heavenly Dragons in my peerage would be overkill. Besides, I'm sure Vali-san would be pissed off at me if I did reincarnate her. For someone who says she doesn't care about anything other than fighting, she's very picky about who I get close too."

"Yeah. She's a real kuudere alright. But finding me the Sekiryuutei. How lovely. Thanks Makoto!"

"Hehe, not a problem. I would've offered Sona-san, but she doesn't have the pieces to reincarnate her."

She nods and comes over. She leans down and speaks to Hyoudou-san who's pretty much gone.

"Well, since you're dying. I'll pick it up, your life that is. But, you will have to live for me, alright?"

I said something like that when I reincarnated Vali-san! She places a Pawn then another and another, until finally, all 8 Pawn pieces on her.

"Wow. All 8 of my Pawns. So fantastic. Makoto you're so great. Finding me the Sekiryuutei! I love you so much!"

She then reincarnates her after a chant. So, Hyoudou-san is a Devil now, under Rias-san. This is how my first date ends? Really? It was a fun first date, yet my date dies and gets reincarnated by my cousin.

"Well, I have the Sekiryuutei in my peerage, and you have the Hakuryuukou. Does that make us enemies? I'd rather be lovers than enemies."

"W-What? We aren't enemies. Thanks, for this Rias-san."

"Hehe, not a problem. But what is this about you having gone on a date with this girl!?"

I wince a little. Is she thinking about that now?

"So...you heard about that huh."

"Of course I did! You aren't getting away with that! You have to take me on a date also!"

"Geez, no need to yell. Fine, lets go on a date in the near future. But for now, you have a new Pawn to start educating."

She nods and leans down to Hyoudou-san.

"I'll take her home, since she is my new Pawn."

"Right. Thanks again Rias-san."

I lean down and kiss her cheek. Her face turns as red as her hair. And with that blush, she teleports away, to Hyoudou-sans home. So, that was a date huh. I found that interesting to say the least. Hopefully the next date wont end with my date dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Now canon has started. Well, Kuroka as Rook has won. So, she will be his Rook soon. But, I think I will leave Leonardo with 6 pieces, and have them mutated as Makoto applied them. So like 3 mutated when he was reincarnated, and 3 will mutated later on. So pieces left are 2 Pawns and a Rook.<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline. (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A crazy day!**

Monday, it is Monday morning at the Bael household. Just a typical Monday morning. I've been getting calls all Sunday from Hyoudou-san about what happened. I just play it off as a lie. Rias-san should be the one to describe to her about what happened, it isn't my job.

I have been thinking about telling her, but it really is something I think Rias-san should explain. She isn't my Pawn, so I have to stand aside and let Rias-san take the reins on this one. But, I still think Rias-san should tell her about it.

"Muu~ Makoto~"

"Rias-san. Please eat up."

She stayed last night. She wanted to sleep in my bed, but Vali-san told her to basically get lost. She didn't like it but she accepted it when Vali-san sent her a harsh glare.

"Makoto, I need to say...thank you again for the rare find. Even if she is a huge mega pervert."

"And, so? What's wrong with that? As long as she is useful right?"

"I guess you're right. The Sekiryuutei though. Think about it now. We have, the Sekiryuutei, and the Hakuryuukou on the Devils side. And on our peerages. I think that's something. Plus, you have the little Annihilation Maker on your team also. That's two Longinus for my one."

I nod as I eat my breakfast. Everyone, bar Rias-san and I have gone ahead this morning. Ravel-san has taken Leon-kun to school. It is just that Rias-san and I need to talk about things. Well us being alone isn't exactly true. Makoto doll is here also. It really is something I despise.

"Rias-san, how's things with your engagement going?"

"Hmmmm, they said I have until I graduate university, but I just don't know anymore. I'm sure something will happen, sooner rather than later."

"I've said before, that I will kick Raisers butt for you."

She smiles in appreciation, but shakes her head.

"I would, but you can't bail me out of everything. It is very tempting mind you. I know, in a fight between you and him, you would win. He relies on his regeneration ability. You, have the power to beat him down until he stops regenerating."

"True~ I still don't like the idea of you and that creep being together. I'm so tempted to go to the Phenex estate and to kick his butt."

"That would be a horrid sight. Raiser crying for you to stop. Hehe, that would be worth seeing."

"No, I wouldn't let him cry, much."

I laugh a little sadistically. She returns the sadistic laugh.

"But, what about your own engagement to Sona? Aren't you going to get out of that?"

"Now, that's a question I've been asking myself. Should I get out of it? Should I accept it? These two questions, and I don't have the answers to them. These options and I don't know what I would pick."

"Well, even though Sona gets on my oppai. You should just follow your heart. If you want to marry her, then marry her. If you don't, then get out of it."

So insightful. Rias-san is being insightful.

"I don't know my feelings for Sona-san. I, respect her for her intelligence. To be truthful, I'm not sure what I feel for, any girl besides Gasper-chan as what I feel for her is literally running through my being. You know, when growing up before Aniki took over as clan heir, all I did was train, train and train. Then, once giving that to Aniki, I've been groomed to be a fighter. I don't know my feelings."

"Then, just give it time. Just think about all the girls around you, even Sona. But, I believe your heart knows more than your head ever could. I truly believe that you have love for certain people. Like your Queen for one, and your Bishop, that cute little Pawn as a Otouto and finally your Knight. You really spoil them. Even more than I spoil my own cute servants."

"M-Maybe. But what about you? Got anyone in mind for a boyfriend, my cute cousin?"

She blushes and looks away. Hm? What is she thinking about?

"N-No, I don't think so. Maybe, hehe, no it doesn't matter. Makoto, you should think about getting a girlfriend."

"Like who? Besides my fiancee, and mate. Who should I have as a girlfriend?"

"I dunno. Like you said, you have your mate, which still sounds weird to me. And your whore, I mean fiancee. Gasper, she misses you you know?"

I nod a little.

"I know. I'm going to go and see her later on, if that's fine with you?"

"Auu~ I don't mind~ Gasper and you are literally bonded for life."

"True. Gasper-chan..."

She deadpans me. What is she deadpanning me for?

"Makoto, are you thinking about Gasper's loli body?"

"S-Shut up! I do like big breasts too you know?"

"Really? Hmmm, then, what about m-i-n-e?"

I blush and look at her oppai...no, I can't look at her oppai. She's my cousin! I can't think of Rias-san like this. She is incredibly sexy.

"D-Don't be silly Rias-san!"

"Ugh! Why do you always call me san anyway? I've said that you can call me chan, or just plain Rias."

"W-Well, I don't know. I don't call anyone without honorific's."

She strokes my face, and kisses my cheek! Rias-san! Don't be so cute!

"Maybe one day, call me Rias, ok?"

"R-Right. One day, I will. Anyway, we need to be going to school."

She nods and we eat breakfast quickly. Once finished, we gather out things and leave the house. While on the way to school, we have conversations about current topics, I mean Hyoudou-san. Rias-san says she's going to leave it for a few days. Personally, I don't think she should, but it is her decision.

* * *

><p>We get to school, and we see Sona-san...in a red wig. Is that supposed to be Rias-san? She comes over and looks at us with a dirty grin.<p>

"What the fuck Sona?"

"Today, I'm dressed as one of the most laughable creatures to ever exist. Tell the truth, you know I'm hilarious right now."

Rias-san and I look to one another. Rias-san looks pissed off and looks at Makoto doll.

"Then, how about this?"

Then, Sona-san takes out a pen and writes on her forehead...ape. Rias-sans eye twitches as a dark aura appears around her body.

"Hooker. I'm going to murder you."

Sona-san then starts twitching her body while putting on a goofy voice.

"Oh whoa with me~ I'm just so like rich and pretty~ Look at me because I'm such a hippy~"

"I don't sound like that!"

"No you're right. I don't sound like that, I sound more like this." She twitches her body ever harder than before and makes her voice more high pitched. "Oh look at me~! I need attention~! Throw me a banana~!"

"I'm not a laughable creature you big prostitute!"

Rias-san went over and tried to attack Sona-san. But, I held her back!

"Hahahaha! Ape, did you like seeing yourself?"

"DOCTOR PENGUIN! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER! BITCH!"

Rias-san tries harder but I'm somehow able to hold her back. I think Sona-san has been into the caffeine again, or the sake.

"Ape ape ape~ Who's a hairy ape? Who's an ugly ape?"

"MAKOTO! GET OFF ME! SHE WANTS SOME OF THIS! SHE'S GETTING THE FULL ME!"

That sounds so wrong in so many ways. Yeah, this is seriously not Sona-sans way of behaving. She does piss off Rias-san more than I know but, she wouldn't do this unless she was high off caffeine or something.

A figure I know comes over. Oh Shinra-senpai.

"Kaichou? What's going on?"

"Tsubaki. Perfect timing. Take the ape to her zoo while Makoto-kun and I go and get a little busy."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ooh shit! She can't be normal right now, right? Sona-san sends me a little wink! Sona-san! Geez! Its Monday morning! I greet Shinra-senpai who greets me back.

"Bael-sama, what's going on exactly?"

"I've said you don't have to call me that. Just call me Makoto and whatever you want. But, I'm pretty sure something has happened to Sona-san. Has she taken anything?"

She puts a finger to her chin as Sona-san comes over and starts nibbling on my earlobe! She's drunk! Who's been giving Sona-san sake!? She has to be drunk! No alternative!

"Kaichou did drink some new blend of tea this morning. She got it on special delivery but it was only one cup. It...Kaichou stop doing that."

She's licking around my ear and nibbling! She moves from my ear, and trails kisses until she reaches my neck! For Rias-san, I'm holding her back from killing Sona-san.

"Shut up Tsubaki. Just because you want to do this also. Yeah I know about how you want Makoto-kun all for yourself! Don't deny it bitch! Makoto-kun is my fiancee! You can all fuck off!"

Shit! She just said that! Ooh Maou. She's Kaichou of the student council. If people see her like this, it will ruin her reputation. Shinra-senpai's face turned bright red. This is awkward.

"Sona-san. I think you should go to the nurses office to sleep this off."

"Will you join me in bed?"

"Ok Sona-san. Lets just get you to bed. Shinra-senpai, will you give me a hand?"

"No! That bitch hurts me everyday with her words!"

Oh for the love of Maou. I look apologetically at Shinra-senpai who looks angry at Sona-san.

"Don't be rude Sona-san. Lets just get you to bed."

Rias-san backs off a little and starts laughing and taking pictures.

"I knew Sona was like this."

"At least I'm not a fucking ape."

"Don't call me an ape you whore!"

Oh, no. Shinra-senpai and I drag Sona-san away before Rias-san can attack! Geez, this is Monday. This shit is reserved for Friday, not Monday. Along the way, Sona-san makes random comments about the sky being blue and why dogs interest her.

As we near the nurses office, Gen-kun comes along.

"Good morning Kaichou. How are..."

"Fuck off Saji! Seriously! Leave me alone you fucking stalker! Please! Leave me alone!"

Ooh shit! Yeah, she has to be drunk, or on drugs. He looks like he is about to cry. Poor Gen-kun. He's getting assaulted by Sona-san. Sona-san starts breathing heavily as Gen-kun looks like he is about to say something.

"Kaichou..."

"No. Just fuck off. I'm the fiancee of Makoto-kun you elephant! Go and do the ape! She's begging for it up the ass!"

He runs off crying. I'll have to explain to him later what's happening. So this is Sona-san drunk huh? It is quite funny, yet she's very...vocal about certain things.

We continue forth to the nurses office. Sona-san keeps trying to do things like kiss me, or hit Shinra-senpai. I had to apologize again and again to Shinra-senpai for Sona-sans outrageous behaviour.

Once there, I use some mind manipulation to get her out of her office and attempt to put Sona-san to bed.

"Makoto-kun. You're so sexy, do you know that?"

"I-I guess so."

I reply hesitantly. I swing her legs into bed, as Shinra-senpai places her head on the pillow. I place the covers over her.

"Tsubaki fuck off. Everyone is against me. Makoto-kun, get in this bed, now!"

"N-No. Just try and sleep."

"Makoto-kun. I'm tempted to rape you."

Did she just say she is going to rape me? Oh shit. I'm going to lose my virginity by rape! I turn to Shinra-senpai with scared eyes.

"Don't leave me alone with her Shinra-senpai!"

"I-I wont Makoto-sama."

Well that's an improvement to Bael-sama I suppose. Sona-san looks at me with lustful eyes. I try and back off, but she grabs my wrist roughly.

"Tsubaki, get the fuck out bitch. I'm your Master and you do as I say. Now leave me alone with my fiancee!"

"Kaichou, I cannot leave knowing your intent is rape."

"Join in then! We all know you want too! Looking at Makoto-kun's butt day in and day out. I hear what you say to yourself. I want Bael-sama to take me roughly in a classroom! Stick it in as far as it goes Bael-sama!"

Geez! She's on fire! She needs to be quiet! Shinra-senpai's face has heated up from so much...embarrassment I would say.

"Just go to sleep Sona-san!"

"Uwah! If you're going to punish me, do it now. I want punishment from Makoto-kun and his huge penis."

For fuck sake! Why does everyone look at my penis anyway?

"Kaichou! Sleep! Now!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

We, as in Shinra-senpai and I sigh heavily to one another. Sona-san isn't going to stop, is she? Ooh, I have an idea.

"Sona-san! Sleep, now. Count these sheep."

I craft an illusion of sheep going past her bed.

"Look at the pretty sheep. There's 1...2...3...4...5...6..."

She falls asleep. It is about time. A drunk or stoned Sona-san isn't a normal one. She's quite violent with her words. But she is quite funny, if you don't take it to heart.

"L-Look, Makoto-sama. What she said then about certain things..."

"You don't need to explain Shinra-senpai. Sona-san is just, drunk or whatever. You can go to class, if you like Shinra-senpai? I will stay with the silly drunk."

"If you are sure."

I nod. She leaves. I sit down on a nearby chair after taking off her glasses and placing them on a nearby table. I'll have to wait until Sona-san wakes up, and I have to explain to her, just what she has been doing.

* * *

><p>...Lunch time comes, and she finally wakes up. She looks at me, and holds her head.<p>

"Owww. What happened?"

I start explaining to her as I handed her the glasses I took off before. As I'm explaining to her, she looks mortified. At the end of the explanation, she stays silent.

"Sona-san..."

"I actually told Saji that he should go and do Rias in the butt?"

"You did. And you kept telling everyone to fuck off, and said you was going to rape me."

She looks down in sorrow.

"I...don't know what came over me. It must be that tea."

"It was most likely sake. If I was you, I would make some calls to that place."

"I'm going to sue. But, I am not going to rape you. And whatever else I said, I didn't mean it."

I pat her head and shake my own.

"Not to worry. I thought it was quite funny when you dressed up like Rias-san and made a fool of yourself."

She cries anime tears as I giggle to myself. Sona-san isn't going to be living this down for awhile.

"I'm going to have to apologize to Tsubaki and Saji. I can't believe I said stuff like Rias wants it in the ass, even if it is true."

"How do you know that?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"She seems to be the type that will do anything sexual. I bet she wants it in the butt."

"Ok...not something I needed to know Sona-san."

She laughs to herself in a creepy manner.

"Sona-san, I'm going to have to go to class. Maybe sleep a little more and then go to class?"

"Good idea. I've missed the morning. I will need to make it up in class later. Ooh, if that ape tries to make fun of me, I will make her regret it."

I back away slightly. She then giggles to herself so, I leave the room. She seems fine now, even if she is a little insane. Oooh, that was a little insane. As I was about to go to class, I come across someone.

"Hello Yumi-chan."

"Makoto-kun, hello. Good afternoon."

"Hehe, yes it is the afternoon. How are you today?"

I look at her fully. She's looking quite cute today. She's even got that flowery clip in her hair today. I got her that for her fifteenth birthday.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm ok, for the most part. I see you have that on today."

I point to her hair, she blushes and nods.

"I-I thought that I-I would wear it today. It still suits me, right?"

"Yes, that's right. It really does suit you. Still, you know about your new member?"

"You mean Hyoudou Isane-san? She's a little pervy, isn't she? But, I don't really mind. As long as she doesn't try it on with me."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't. She's into guys too much I believe."

I smile out. I still think about her a little. She was someone who I went on a date with, and she made me feel happy.

"Y-Yes, I know. You went on a date with her..."

"I know I did. And the date ended with my date being stabbed through the abdomen. Talk about the worst date in the world."

She giggles a little.

"Well, your next one will have to be a better one. Speaking of, who are you going on a date with next?"

"I dunno."

I reply truthfully. Probably Rias-san. She seemed sad that I was on a date with Hyoudou-san.

"W-Well, then...I see."

She turns away from me with a cute pout. I sigh a little and tap her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"When I've had a date with Rias-san, I will take you on a date."

"Yay! I-I mean, ok whatever."

I chuckle a little. Silly girl. I wrap an arm around her arm. Her face turns bright red.

"We should be going to class. Yours is on the way, right?"

"I-It is. We should be going."

So, Yumi-chan and I head back to our respective classes. Along the way, I drop Yumi-chan off at her class and go into my own. I go over to Vali-san, who has sent a glare my way.

"You tell me to attend class, yet you don't?"

"Sorry. I had to deal with something's. Anyway, did I miss anything?"

She shakes her head, I pet hers. She sends me another glare.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Hmph, no reason. You, just take my rival on a date."

"Ooo. Don't tell me you are still sore about that? I already said that I am sorry, even though I don't know why I am apologizing. Vali-san, do you want a date with me because I've lined two up already."

Her eyes study my body...sorry, I'm not facing the right way. She probably wants to stare at my butt.

"Do you want to grope my butt?"

"Not here, later."

I nod strongly. Pervy pervert. She is such a pervert.

"Fine. But, do you want to go on a date? I would be happy to take my cutest Queen on a date."

I say with a little blush. Going on a date with my cutest Queen...well, I'm already going with Rias-san and Yumi-chan, and that's blush worthy also.

"Don't call me your cutest Queen. But, a date might be something I would be interested in."

Did she just say those words? She actually wants to go on a date with me? Is my cutest Queen opening up to me again?

"Really? Is it because I went with Hyoudou-san?"

"Don't be foolish Ma-kun. I am not jealous of her."

I never said anything about jealously. Is she jealous? Awwww! My cutest Queen! She is jealous. How sweet and cute!

"If you say so my cutest Queen."

"I said don't call me your cutest Queen!"

I pet her head again and go to my seat. I notice Hyoudou-san looking at me in wonder. I wish I could say it, but I can't say it because she isn't my Pawn.

"Makoto...what happened?"

"Hmmm? What Hyoudou-san?"

"On our d-date? What happened? You left and..."

"You, went home Hyoudou-san. Don't worry, you are fine, right?"

She nods and smiles in my direction. For some strange reason, I feel a blush crawl its way onto my face. It is that damn Dragon aspect. Maybe being a Devil has brought it out even more than before.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a little drained though."

"A little drained is normal...that is to say...it is Monday and people feel drained on those days! Hehehehe!"

She sweatdrops at me. Hehe, I almost revealed about it. Silly.

"If you say so. I wish it would go away."

"It will. I can guarantee that it will go away soon enough. Anyway, I wanted to say sorry. About not walking you home that night."

"Oh, don't worry about it. See I'm fine."

But you're not fine. Its my fault you are a Devil, Hyoudou-san.

"Hyoudou-san, we will have to go out again soon. I really enjoyed that day."

"Me too. And, thank you for indulging in my little wish for a little kiss on the cheek."

I feel, eyes everywhere turn to us in shock. All the girls, well nearly all the girls glare at Hyoudou-san in such rage. Ooh, that's not nice. I go over and place my lips to Hyoudou-sans face. Everyone lets out a dramatic shocked gasp. Hyoudou-sans face has turned bright red.

"You know, I love the feel of your cheek Hyoudou-san! It is so soft and I just love the feeling of softness on my little lips!"

[OH SHIT! LOSING TO HER!]

Then, most of the girls faint. They should leave her alone. She's cute, and nice and sweet, and pervy on the outside. She said it herself. Everyone is a little pervy. She just displays it better than everyone else.

"Hehe! Wasn't that fun Hyoudou-san?"

"Makoto...I'm going for it!"

Grab!

"IYAAAAAAAA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PENIS!"

She's grabbed a hold of my penis through my pants! Ooh no! Get off me! I grab her hands and remove them from my...thing. I breath unevenly. That was traumatic.

"Hyoudou-san! Don't be a pervert now!"

"Sorry! I just saw the opportunity and I went for it...forgive me?"

Uu, don't give me that cute look. Baka-pervert. Pervy-baka. Its adorable and I'm so weak to adorable things.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Just, don't do that again."

"I can't promise anything."

I sigh and go to sit down. I feel KI coming from behind me...Vali-san. She has KI leaking out of her in waves.

"Whats wrong with you Vali-san?"

"Nothing."

She said through gritted teeth. Uu, she wants to grope my butt because Hyoudou-san groped my penis. Great, one Dragon is interested in my butt, and the other is interested in my penis. How lucky am I? I have two perverted Dragons after things from the waist down.

* * *

><p>...Now, it is the end of the day, and I've been invited to a private room of Rias-sans in the Occult Research club building. Ravel-san said she would pick up Leon-kun and bring him to the Occult Research club room for me. Everyone else from my peerage are already there.<p>

This room, I've never been in it before. I go inside...a bed is the first thing I see. I look around...something on the roof catches my eye...no. Those images...are of Sona-san. This is weird. There's lots of different images of Sona-san in different positions and doing different things and some are from far away. This is something a stalker does.

"Rias-san..."

"They are great pictures right? That bitch never lets her guard down so it took me forever to get these~"

Wow, she's insane. She hasn't got a normal mind. What the hell is this? She's spinning around the room while having stars around her eyes and is breathing heavily.

"This seems healthy to you?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be silly?"

Oh my Maou. She's a complete whack job. She is seriously disturbed.

"Ooh! I forgot to show you this!"

She goes into her bag and...produces that red wig Sona-san had on this morning. Eh? I think it is the same one. Why does she have that?

"Is that the same one Sona-san had?"

"Exactly! I might've kind of bought it from her."

What? She bought the wig from Sona-san? Why? She goes to the bed, and lies down on it, while smelling the wig.

"By staring at Sona's stupid face every day for an hour and now inhaling the scent of the wig she wore. I remember the humiliation she has put me through and, I psych myself up to make her pay for her crimes one day. I swear I will make that whore beg me for mercy."

Ooh shit! I really need to leave, right now! This shit is crazy! Who does things like this!? I start backing away slowly...I make it to the door, and exit the room. That was crazy, and insane. Everything about that wasn't normal. Why is everyone I know insane?

I go towards Gasper-chan's room. The door, is sealed but I unseal it for a few minutes. I can handle Gasper-chan's power. Being mates and all that. I go into the room...hmmmm...

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Gasper-chan. Its just me, Makoto."

I hear a hiccup. She comes out from behind a chair. She rushes into my arms.

"Mako-kun!"

"Gasper-chan. How's my cute mate today?"

"L-Lonely without you."

Oooo! Don't be so sweet! I kiss the top of her head, she snuggles into my chest.

"I know. But when Rias-san gets deemed fit to keep your powers in check, you'll be able to come and live with me, ok?"

"Ok. I want to be with my maaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

I chuckle and nod. I pet the back of her head.

"I want to be with mine also. For now, be brave, ok? You'll be able to leave eventually. Its just right now, Rias-san can't handle you. I could but Rias-san can't. I'm not your Master so, I'm not allowed to let you out. Do you see what I mean?"

"Y-Yes. Because I'm a chicken and I'm useless and just a useless mate..."

"What are you saying? How are you useless? Just because you are here, doesn't mean you are useless. Gasper-chan, don't put yourself down, alright?"

She nods from my chest. Poor Gasper-chan. She takes mates very seriously. Well, I do also.

"S-Sorry for being useleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess!"

"I said you aren't useless. No one is useless. Everyone has something that makes them useful, it just depends on what that thing is. So, no putting yourself down, right?"

She makes a little hiccup and nods in my direction. I pet her head and continue to do that until it is time to leave for the day. I look down a little at Gasper-chan who makes big round puppy dog eyes at me! Don't! That's too cute!

"I'll be back soon Gasper-chan. Next time I will bring sweets."

"Yay! Sweets!"

I kiss the top of her head, then I leave the room. And I seal it back up. I then make my way to where everyone else is. I get to my destination, and see that Vali-san isn't here. Must've gone home to practice...or something.

"Did the cutest Queen leave the building?"

"Onii-sama!"

Leon-kun shot into my arms. I pet his little head and make my way over to the couches. He of course sits on my lap as per usual. Ravel-san comes over and hands me something.

"Hmmmmm..."

I make that noise. Another request huh. Well, this will due tomorrow.

"So, when should we exterminate this pest?"

"Maybe tomorrow? We, could send Vali-san? She's always eager to get some fighting in. Ravel-san, Jeanne-san. Will you two back her up? I know she most likely wont need it, but at least just incase."

"O-Of course Mako-sama!"

"Yes, Mak-chan! I'll teach the naughty monster-chan's a lesson! But, why aren't you coming?"

She asks a valid question I suppose.

"Because, I feel like something is about to happen here, and I can't leave now. Besides, this is a low class assignment. Anyone of us could do this on our own. But, safety in numbers as you should expect the unexpected. And, Leon-kun can't miss school. Its an important week, and I'm not leaving him! Ever!"

"Separation issues~"

I glare at Jeanne-san. But she's right. I can't leave my cute little Pawn alone.

"Whatever. So, I can count on you two?"

They both respond with sharp nods. It is only to exterminate a rough monster that's been attacking some little town. It shouldn't take them more than an hour or so to go and deal with it.

"Now onto business, where is my cutest Queen?"

"Oh, she got bored of waiting and went home to work on some move."

"I see. Yes, this little request can be handled tomorrow. Now, any other business?"

Ravel-san hands me some more sheets. Ok, that I can go along with Leon-kun for that one. That one is for Vali-san. Ravel-san for that, Jeanne-san will do for that. These are all pretty much straight up contracts. Hmmm, and of course the usual requests for peerage admission. Ugh, I wish they would quit...hmmm? What's that one? This seems interesting as it is the species not the reason.

"Hey Ravel-san. Look at this one."

She takes a look, makes a confused face, until I point to the species.

"Whats one of them asking to join a peerage for? More specifically, yours?"

"I don't know. But, it isn't any good. You see the reason?"

She takes another look, and makes a sigh.

"The usual then? Marry me Bael-sama!"

"Hehe, pretty much. Even a European monster wants to join a peerage now. A strange world we live in, isn't it? I know of a tamer around here that might be interested in taming this Lamia."

"Oh...you mean the third year? Oh, what's her name..."

Hehe, I remember something Ravel-san doesn't.

"It is Abe Kiyome-senpai."

"Aha yes, Abe-senpai. If I remember correctly, you get along with her, right? Despite the fact that she doesn't really like Devils."

I nod in confirmation to what she just said.

"True. I've been known to help the tennis club our every now and again. And when we get together, we get along quite well indeed. I'm even renowned in the tennis club as a cutie~"

"That's because you are half vampire! Come on, everyone knows that vampire and vampire hybrids have beautiful faces."

"Again, true. But I don't use that to my advantage. Anyway, chop chop! Clients want seeing. Vali-san has to do some also. I best go and see her quickly."

So, Jeanne-san and Ravel-san go and do there contracts. I go home with Leon-kun via teleportation circle. Getting home, I ask him to wait in the living room. I go down the stairs, and see Vali-san is training. Before I could comment, she comes over.

"Ma-kun."

"Vali-san. Remember, contracts today. Also, I have a little mission for you tomorrow. Yes, that means you can skip school."

"Bout time. So, tell me what it is."

I nod and I start going over what it is, and what needs to be done and how she should go about it. Even though it is low class, everyone still needs to be careful. After explaining, she makes a sigh.

"I don't need them to come. They'll only get in the way."

"Don't be silly Vali-san. They are your comrades. They wont get in the way at all. And I'm asking as your King right now. If you respect me at all, you will do as I ask."

"Fine. Since its you, I will go with the group. Who knows, they might come in handy."

I smile weakly and nod. She still doesn't play that well with others, besides myself. She doesn't seem to mind me that much.

"Thank you. Now, it is contract time!"

She sighs and nods. We go upstairs and Vali-san goes to do her contract. I turn to Leon-kun with a smile.

"Ready my cute little Pawn?"

"Onii-sama...I'm ready."

"Good! Lets go! Then, me and you can go and get some ice cream. But don't tell the others~"

"Hehe! I wont Onii-sama!"

He comes over, takes my hand and I activate the circle. I look at the paper and see the contract, I nod to myself then we go!

Getting to the contract, I see a teenage boy, around my age. He's a usual of Leon-kun's. This one...talks about anime and plays games with him.

"Hey Devil-kun's!"

"Hello Sora-kun! I'm here to do a contract you wanted!"

Sora-kun, the boy smiles at Leon-kun. He points to the games console. Leon-kun smiles and then, those two start playing on the games console while I supervise. I don't really need to, but I still feel bad if I wasn't here and something happened, like Leon-kun getting into a situation that might be a little dangerous.

As they are playing the game, I feel Fallen Angels are close by, but not close enough to cause a problem. I don't think they would attack anyone of my servants. If they tried, they would be dead in an instant. No one messes with my peerage, and gets away with it.

* * *

><p>...After the contract which was successful on Leon-kun's part. We go to a local ice cream vender and get some ice cream. My cute little Pawn deserves a little treat for being so adorable.<p>

"Onii-sama. I am happy about the success."

"Me too Leon-kun. You are coming along as a cute little Pawn, aren't you? So, tell me about your school work? Keeping up ok?"

"Yep! I'm one of the top readers in class."

I pet his head.

"Good boy. You know, you can't do any less than your best, you know?"

"I-I know Onii-sama! Everyone can't do less than their best!"

I smile a little at him. He holds my hand tightly. Hehe, I'm going to have to tease my cute little Pawn.

"So, my cute little Pawn. Is there a girl at school that you like?"

His little face gains a little blush and shakes his head.

"D-Don't be silly Onii-sama! I don't like girls like that yet!"

"Hehe, no need to fool me. I've seen the way you look at that one girl...erm...what's her name? Is it...Akazawa Mii-san?"

His face goes dark red with an embarrassed face on. Aww, that's really cute.

"N-No! I don't like Mii-chan!"

"Hehe, its true, isn't it? You like Akazawa-san? How cute is that? Want me to set you up on a date with this girl?"

"No! You can't Onii-sama! I'd die of embarrassment!"

Ooo, he's that age after all. Starting to notice girls, yet shy about it. Maybe this Akazawa-san likes him. I'll just have to find out for myself. I let a smirk grace my face, he looks at me with wide eyes. What's up with him?

"Onii-sama! I can see that smirk on your face. You can't do anything to embarrass me infront of Mii-chan! She will think I'm a freak if she doesn't already."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm embarrassing?"

"Onii-sama. I love you a lot, but you are extremely embarrassing infront of my friends."

Uwah! Am I really embarrassing? Do I embarrass my cute little Pawn?

"Am I really embarrassing my cute little Pawn?"

"Y-Yes! You call me your cute little Pawn infront of them. They think I'm weird when you call me that."

Uwah. I thought it was a very good nickname. Apparently, it isn't a good nickname. Uwah, my cute little Pawn.

"B-But, you are my cute little Pawn."

"Uu, I am. But, you say it infront of my friends. They think I'm weird."

"Well, I could always just manipulate their memories, if you really want? I could make them forget about me calling you that."

He looks up at me with hopeful eyes. Does he really get some things from me calling him my cute little Pawn...

"Are these people bullying you? Because I will go and kill them...no, I mean talk to their parents."

His eyes shoot open. Maybe I shouldn't of said kill. But, no one bullies my cute little Otouto and gets away with it! I'll kill them! No, I can't kill children, even if they bully my cute little Pawn. I suppose I could get Rias-san to sic Makoto doll on these little rats.

"N-No. They just call me the cute little Pawn."

"And they do it in a mocking way?"

He shakes his head. Uu, I think I will have to investigate.

"No, they just annoy me sometimes with it. But, if you get rid of those memories, then everything will be fine."

"Hmmmm. Alright. But Leon-kun, they aren't really your friends if they pick on you for things like this. If anything, they should pick on me for calling you those cute names."

"Ooh they do. They call you the weird little Onii-sama."

My eye twitches. I'm called the weird little Onii-sama? They call me little? Children can be cruel.

"Uwah! I'm upset now! Leon-kun, children are cruel."

"There there Onii-sama."

He rubs my back. Uwah, I feel upset. Children are horrible. Almost as bad as bunnies. Those bunnies are pretty disgusting, I hate them. They can all die! Worse than Fallen Angels and everything else don't compare to some of those bunnies!

"Onii-sama, what's with that face?"

"Just thinking about the dreaded creatures."

"Not the bunnies."

"Don't say that word!"

He jumps back a little. Oo, I didn't mean to snap.

"I'm sorry Leon-kun. That was a little childish of me. Anyway, enjoying the ice cream?"

I ask with a head tilt, he nods at me with a smile. Then, I feel a chill go down my spine.

"Leon-kun. Stay behind me."

I sense a Fallen Angel nearby. He gets behind me as we go towards the source of the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel I can sense is weak, so even Leon-kun will be able to take out this Fallen Angel.

The location we end up at is...the park. The park with the fountain. I look at the ground...oooh, Hyoudou-san. She's like a magnet for danger. I told Rias-san to start educating her. I look up, and see a Fallen Angel girl. That teen Angel girl.

"Hello again. Didn't I say to leave town?"

"Ara, is the Otouto going to punish me?"

Was that a reference to my height? If it was, no mercy.

"Hmmmmm, I'm going to do certain things to you yes. But, right now. Leave. I'm giving you a free pass, because I have a child with me. Next time, I will make it so you will be begging for death by the time I'm through with you."

I release a scary aura, she quakes a little.

"For future reference, what is your name exactly?"

"R-Raynare."

"Raynare-san, then. It is a pleasure, I'm sure."

Just then, a light from my left shined brightly. Gremory symbol. Rias-san. As Rias-san was about to speak, the Fallen Angel Raynare-san takes off. I go over and smack Rias-san in the head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"I told you to educate her. She's been shanked."

"This isn't prison Makoto. But, I'm sorry. I didn't think they would attack. I suppose I will have to take her home and heal her via skin to skin contact."

I raise a hand to stop her. I just thought of something funny.

"No, let me do it."

"What? Why? She's a pervert! And too sleep with her naked is..."

"Oh come on! I think it will be funny when her parents come in, in the morning."

She makes a dramatic sigh at me. I really want to do this. I, don't know why but I feel like I have to do this because it is kind of my fault that she was turned into a Devil in the first place. Rias-sans eyes study me careful. Geez, I'm not going to take advantage. If anything, she will take advantage of me.

"Fine! This is not fair. She's going to see you naked, when I've yet to see you naked."

"Yes you have. When you slept over at my house once. You came into the shower and saw everything."

"W-Well, it was steamy and I couldn't see through the steam. But, you better go. Want me to take Leonardo home?"

I nod and look in his direction. He pouts a little, but I pet his head a little.

"Be a good boy for Rias-san. Ravel-san will take you to school tomorrow, as I will be dealing with some other things."

"Ok Onii-sama...goodbye."

He hugs me, I hug him back. Then Rias-san takes his hand softly. With another round of goodbyes, I go over to Hyoudou-san.

"Ready to go home? Hehe, you'll be in for a shock tomorrow."

I activate the circle, I pick her up and stand there, waiting for the light to envelop us. The light envelops us eventually, and with that burst of light, I go to the Hyoudou residence. Hehe, this is going to be a little funny tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That's the end of the chapter. As for the Pawns, I'm going to be using two ocs my friend submitted to me. Powers and personality and looks will be revealed when they are introduced. <strong>

**So, that leaves the Rook only. I haven't gotten anyone for that role yet so, anyone can suggest. Oh, I've been thinking about adding Le Fay to the harem...but I'm not sure.**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline. (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Inori Aizawa**

**Pawn; Miyako Kurosaki**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not human anymore!?**

**Isane P.O.V**

[GET UP! GET OUT OF THAT BED OR I WILL KILL YOU!]

When I woke up, it was morning. What is this? Did I have a bad dream? That was a bad dream, but it seemed real. Makoto was there, he protected me from some chick with crow wings. That voice, was my alarm clock. Yandere today if I remember correctly. Ok, pull yourself today Isane.

Yesterday, I went to school, felt up Makoto in school, which was so good. After school, I went to my friends house, even if she is annoying. Aika, she annoys me but she's the only friend I have...no, that isn't true. Makoto is my friend, even though he always seems busy.

Back on track. I went to her house to talk about boys things. Then, after that I was attacked by some weird winged person...wait, I'm naked! I went to bed naked? I don't remember that. What the heck is this? I don't even have my panties on! I don't remember this at all.

"...Ummm."

I heard a cute noise. A sweet sound that sounded like velvet in my ears. I carefully look besides me.

"...Suu~ Suu~"

There is a boy here with black hair sleeping besides me. He's naked. His pure white skin is too bright for my eyes. No matter how you look at him, its Makoto. The schools Trap Prince. His shoulder length hair spread out on the pillow looks extremely sexy.

Huh? Huh? Ok, calm down. I can't calm down! He's here! I just can't calm down right now! What happened? Did I have sex with him? Did he take my virginity? Not that I'd be bothered but I would like to remember such things!

I need to remember what happened! Come on brain! Wake up already! I need to remember! Remember me!

"Ise! Wake up! Its time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in her room?"

"Otou-san. Her shoes are here, so she came home from her friends. Geez! Staying at a friends house so late! On top of that, she's going to be late at this rate!"

The conversation can even be heard up here. When they are on the first floor. Then, footsteps coming up the stairs. Shit! She's coming up here! Its more anger than usual. Ehehe, this is going to be tough to explain.

"...Death to all bunnies~"

I look at Makoto who said that. Did he just say death to all bunnies? That's scary. What should I do? What should I really do here!? Okaa-san is coming and Makoto is asleep in my bed, dream come true. The Makoto in my bed part that is. Ooooo! I have no idea what I should be doing right now!

"Unn...is it morning?"

He opens his eyes and wipes them! He's awake! He's really awake!

SLAM!

The door! Its slammed open! My eyes meet Okaa-sans eyes. She's mad! She's very mad!

"Good morning!"

Okaa-sans eyes moved from me, to Makoto who is waving and smiling...WHILE NAKED! Her face froze. Her eyes then moved to me. I avoid eye contact. I can't explain this at all!

"...GET READY QUICKLY!"

While using a machine like voice, she closes the door quickly. A few moments later, I hear things about how I have raped Makoto. Because he is a small guy, maybe it is something of a miracle that I've not been accused of this beforehand.

"Hehe, so lively in the morning."

Makoto gets out of bed...he's naked! He's completely naked! I can see everything! His small hips. His cute little butt. His pure white skin that looks like snow. His perfect penis. How should I put it? A work of art? A person carved from pure snow. He is perfection right now.

"M-Makoto!"

"What is it?"

"Y-Your penis! I can see everything!"

I look away while saying that. I want to look, but I can't even though he is standing right there.

"If you want to look, then look you naughty girl. I'm only showing you once~"

He gave me the ok! I look in his direction. He sends me a daring smirk as he picks up his uniform to put it on. Tears fall from my eyes as I look at that perfected penis. Wow, this is something out of my dreams right now. I pinch myself, I'm not dreaming.

"By the way, how's your tummy?"

My tummy? I touched my stomach as he slips on his underwear! Damn it all to hell! I wanted to look longer and longer! I want to look at him longer!

"You was stabbed yesterday."

...With that statement, I became fully alert. Now I remember! I was stabbed in a stomach! There's no marks. It healed in a night? How's that possible? I don't understand. Wasn't that a dream?

"By the way, what happened yesterday, actually happened."

"W-What? I-I was sure that I was wounded..."

"I healed you. By cuddling up to you during the night while naked, I bathed you in demonic power. Well, I say night. I healed it in about an hour. I was just so comfortable that I fell asleep with you."

...He embraced me while naked! I was naked! I'm still naked! He keeps averting his gaze! Nooooo! Look Makoto! I'm all yours! Look if you want Trap Prince! Wait, so, does that really mean...did he actually do things to me...

"Oh, I'm still a virgin, incase you were wondering."

Should I be happy or sad that he didn't take advantage of my body? I wish he would've! Uwah! He comes over in his underwear, and strokes my cheek softly, then places a little kiss on it! I'm getting a cheek kiss from Makoto! Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"You know, I'm a Devil boy. Makoto Bael, a Devil."

A joke? Is he joking? He's a Devil? He has angelic features. How does he say Devil with a serious face?

"Oooooh! I forgot something! You, my dear girl. You're a Devil also. Under Rias Gremory, she's your Master, but she'll tell you more about that in the future. Say, can I call you Isane-san?"

"O-Ok."

This is a lot of information to take in. I'm seriously freaking out here. He continues to put on his clothes...I rush to put mine on also! As we are dressing, he looks at something with disgust.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Isane-san?"

Eh? What's he talking about? He is pointing to something...a bunny toy. He is glaring at it with such hatred. We finish getting dressed, while he just stares at the bunny with the intent to kill! Murder the bunny!

"Bunny die!"

He goes over and slaps it across the face! Oooh shit! What's going on!? I'm...so confused right now.

"Isane-san! I think we should go downstairs, away from the disgusting evil creature that haunts me all the time."

A bunny...haunts him? He takes my hand and leads me downstairs! He's holding my hand of his own free will! We make it downstairs, and sit at the table. My parents stare at Makoto in wonder. He, however is in his own little world as he keeps muttering something about bunnies being evil.

* * *

><p>Okaa-san sets the table with bountiful food.<p>

[Thank you for the meal.]

We all start eating.

"This is very delicious Kaa-chan. May I call you Kaa-chan?"

Ka-Kaa-chan!? He's calling her Kaa-chan?

"W-Well, ok. And than-thank you for the compliment."

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do in this situation. Okaa-san is fine with Makoto calling her Kaa-chan. Even I'm not like that. But, Kaa-chan is a childish way of saying Okaa-san.

"Isane-san. Please eat the meal Kaa-chan made with her hands."

"Y-Yes!"

I reply quickly. I start shoveling food into my mouth.

"Please eat with manners Isane-san. Kaa-chan made this food with love and care for us."

I seriously don't know what to do right now! He wipes my mouth with a handkerchief

"I-Ise...where did this boy come from?"

Hearing that, Makoto stops eating and bows his head.

"...Oh my, how rude of me. I've brought shame to my family. Please allow me to introduce myself. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. My name is Makoto Bael. I attend the same academy that my cute Isane-san attends."

"I-Is that so? T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my family works, I have lived in japan for a number of years now. And thank you for the compliment."

Well, Otou-san seems convinced. Okaa-san on the other hand doesn't look as convinced.

"Is Makoto...san fine?"

"Yes, Kaa-chan. That's perfectly acceptable."

How is he keeping a cool face on right now!? My hearts pumping so very fast that it might break my chest any second.

"Y-You look really pale...are you ill?"

"Aha, no. I just don't get out in the sun a lot. I'm actually quite healthy, Kaa-chan. Thank you for the concern."

"S-So, what's your relationship with Ise exactly?"

Our relationship? I stalk him to the showers to see his perfect penis.

"We, are classmates. Quite good friends actually."

"That's a lie!"

Okaa-san denied what he said. He waves his hand infront of his face.

"Y-You slept in the same bed together! Naked!"

"Isane-san said she has nightmares. I was just there to console her. Hold her close to my small body so the bunnies...monsters don't get her in her dreams."

Did he say bunnies? Is he afraid of bunnies?

"B-But..."

"Ok Kaa-chan. The truth is...Isane-san is my girlfriend and hopefully one day, I want to marry her and raise a family together."

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? HE SAID HE WANTS TO MARRY ME!?

"Ise! You are getting married!? How lovely!"

"Finally! Someone has taken an interest in our perverted daughter!"

Oh, thanks. Saying that about me Otou-san!

"I have taken more than an interest Tou-chan. I, want to be with her forever. She's so adorable. Come here Isane-san."

He stands up, and places a small kiss on my cheek! Again! He kissed my cheek again! Next time it is going to be on the lips! My parents go wild and start celebrating with one another. Then, Makoto wraps his arms around my neck!

"Isane-sans so cute~"

"Makoto..."

"Ok, I will kiss your cheek again. You know I spoil you."

He presses his lips to my cheek again! Seriously!? Three kisses on the cheek this morning!? And I got to see his perfect penis! Aha! This morning doesn't suck at all!

* * *

><p>...The morning walk to school. It isn't a normal walk. Because, right now. I'm next to one of the most popular guys...no, make that the most popular guy in school. He, is holding my hand like it is the most simplest thing in the world! It is like we are a couple or something! It is so good...I like holding this hand.<p>

"Why is Makoto-sama taking an interest in her...?"

"Why the perverted Isane...?"

I hear some of the comments from passerby's. The screams of boys and girls alike from every direction. Is it really that outrageous that I'm with him right now? I could be his type. He might secretly like perverts.

"Makoto, can I ask you a question?"

"Erm...sure. What is it you want to know?"

"Bunnies..."

He places a hand to his head and lets out a dramatic sigh.

"Don't mention them. They are horrid creatures."

"Are you...afraid of bunnies?"

"No! I'm not afraid...of them at all. They are just evil."

I'm scared. He's...afraid of bunnies. It is a little weird. I shake my head and we continue on.

We get to school and head towards our classroom, while making small talk. I haven't asked about the Devil thing as he keeps saying something about Gremory-senpai is going to fill me in.

We get to the classroom, I notice Vali isn't here. Good. She really annoys me, but I don't know why. Oh yeah I do. It is because she gets lots of Makoto's attention! I don't know why either. She seems like a downer to me! He's upbeat yet she's a downer!? He should be with me!

"Well, this is it my cute Isane-san. Rias-san will be sending someone to get you at the end of the day."

Huh? Before I could comment, he goes to sit down. I go to my seat, but when I try and question him...

BANG!

Someone hit my on the head from behind! When I turned around, it was Aika. Ugh, bitch.

"Give me an explanation! The Trap Prince and you!?"

"W-Well, we walked to school together, that's all."

"Yeah yeah. And the rest. Holding hands with him, the idol boy. The Trap Prince Ise!"

I roll my eyes, then gain a smirk.

"Hey Aika. I've seen the real deal. He let me look at his penis for at least a minute."

Her nose bleeds, hehe take that. That memory will be something good.

...After school, Makoto left in a hurry. I, don't want to go to this, Gremory-senpai alone. I've seen how mental she is. Screaming for some Doctor Penguin. I want him to come along, but he left before I could say anything about it.

"Hello, how are you?"

A female student. Not interested. I look, I see that girl Kiba Yumi. She gets on my oppai also. I've heard things about her and Makoto being close also. It is that stupid girl. Uwah. They are all prettier than I am!

"What do you want?"

I ask in a dismissive tone, however Kiba responds without breaking a smile.

"I've been sent here, by Rias Gremory-senpai. I want you to follow me, please."

"Ah, alright then."

I stand up and follow her out of the classroom. Even if I don't like it, I follow this blonde girl. The place we end up is that old school building behind the school building.

"Buchou is in here."

Buchou? Is that Gremory-senpai? Without minding me, she goes inside. Ok, so I should follow? I follow her into the building and up the stairs. As we are walking, I notice that everywhere is clean. Not what I expected from an old looking building.

We stop at a certain classroom. The sign on the door, Occult Research club. The occult? Senpai is into the occult?

"Buchou..."

"Get in Yumi!"

The voice sounded upset and angry. Kiba opens the door and enters the room. I followed after her...I see lots of different symbols on the floor, walls and roof. This is a weird place already. There are couches...a girl is sat there. A girl with a small build...that's Toujou Koneko-chan!

She's quite popular among certain guys...there have been rumours that Makoto is into loli's. She's the mascot as named by the girls and guys alike. Since she is a loli with a cute face and she's eating chocolates.

"Koneko-chan. This is Hyoudou Isane-san."

I bow my head, and she does the same.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you."

She then goes back to eating her chocolates. Besides the small girl, is a small boy. He looks young, maybe 11 or 12? I've never seen him before. What is a middle schooler doing here, a place for high schooler's?

"This boy here, is Bael Leonardo-kun. Leon-kun, this is Buchou's new servant."

Bael? As in Makoto's last name? He's Makoto's Otouto?

"How do you do?"

He bows his head, I bow my own head as a response.

"Ah, are you Makoto's little Otouto?"

"Yes, I'm his Otouto. He's my Onii-sama, and King."

His King? What does that mean? Aha, I will ask later. I hear the sound of running water, a shower? Is someone having a shower? In a classroom? Then I realize that there is a shadow of a boy behind a certain shadow curtain.

"Ara Makoto~ You done in the shower yet?"

A girls voice got my attention. A girl with long red hair. This girl is, Rias Gremory-senpai. She's pretty, and insane. She also has that thing with her. I don't know what it is, but I've heard her shout something about a Makoto doll.

"No~ I'm busy washing my body~"

"Ara ara. Mako-kun. I'll come and join you~"

A third girls voice. She, this third girl is a girl with black hair tied up into a ponytail. She looks really pretty. Damn, is everyone here pretty? I'm the odd one out here. That girl, is Himejima Akeno-senpai.

Those two girls together, are the Onee-sama's of the school. Gremory-senpai makes a loud sigh at Himejima-senpai's words.

"No you wont Akeno! You are horrible! Go and die! Seriously! Leave him alone!"

"No Buchou. Mako-kun and I have some prior arrangements."

"What!? What are you saying Akeno?"

Himejima-senpai makes an eye roll at Gremory-senpai's words.

"Nothing ape."

"Don't call me an ape!"

"Ufufu, the ape is being stingy again. Let me borrow Mako-kun for awhile."

"No! Absolutely not! That boy is mine! And stop calling me an ape! Makoto~ I'm coming to join you in the shower~"

Gremory-senpai, starts stripping! She does know a child is...oh, Koneko-chan has covered his eyes, and Kiba has covered his ears. Yes, a child shouldn't be exposed to something like this.

"Ara Buchou. We are doing it like this?"

Then, Himejima-senpai started stripping! Geez! They do that I'm here, right? They strip, until they are naked! They go into the shower, naked!

"RIAS-SAN! AKENO-SAN! I'M SHOWERING HERE!"

"Ara ara. So cute. Let me wash your tool Mako-kun~"

"No! Makoto, allow me to give your member a wash. I'll even use my oppai!"

Geez, I can't get over how they are like this. It makes me want to join in. But then again, I don't want to be attacked by those two.

I go towards the couch and sit down. The three next to me are, well the girls look pissed off. As for the boy, he doesn't know as the other two are protecting his innocence.

"Ape! Go away!"

"Don't fucking call me an ape! Akeno you beastly bitch!"

"Ape ape ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape!"

She really doesn't like it, does she? Ape...no, I shouldn't think like that, should I? Is she an ape? Eventually, everything calms down. Those three come out of the shower, I got a glimpse of perfection again, but that was soon replaced with clothing.

They all sit down, besides Himejima-senpai who hands me some tea.

"T-Thanks Himejima-senpai."

"Ara, call me Akeno and no senpai."

I nod as she sits next to Makoto who is sat next to Gremory-senpai. Makoto, has that child and Koneko-chan on his lap. Kiba, looks on in mild jealousy as Akeno...san cuddles up to him. The doll, headbutts Akeno-san! Did that doll just move on its own?

"Ow! Your stupid doll hit me ape!"

"No Makoto doll. We use our words. And Akeno, don't call Makoto doll stupid."

"It is stupid! Its creepy and insane!"

Gremory-senpai glared harshly.

"Don't start Akeno. You'll hurt Makoto dolls feelings."

"It doesn't have feelings. It isn't alive!"

"You leave Makoto doll alone! He's beautiful in every way!"

Akeno-san giggled a little and rested her head on his shoulder to Gremory-senpai's ire. She then turns to me with the same face she had when looking at Akeno-san.

"Alright. I'll get to the point. Everyone in this room, are Devils. And you, are not an exception. If you don't believe me, well tough! You have to believe me! Understand!?"

Ooh crap! What's going on!?

"Ok Rias-san. Calm down. Well, Isane-san. You remember that girl with black wings last night?"

"Y-Yes."

He's right. I remember the girl last night. I can't remember her name though.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen from their positions as Angels because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils. Rias-san, you're up."

"Right you are, Makoto. Ok Ise, may I call you Ise?"

"Y-Yes Gremory-senpai."

She makes a little sigh, but then starts speaking with a strong voice.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"If it gets a little complicated Isane-san. Ask questions about it, ok?"

I nod at Makoto who smiles at me, then Akeno-san kisses his cheek! Gremory-senpai growls a little but lets it go, apparently.

"I-I have a question. Is this what members of the Occult Research club do?"

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. Its my hobby. Its actually a gathering place for us Devils."

Gremory-senpai replied to me while glaring at Akeno-san.

"That Fallen Angel girl, was here to accomplish a certain goal, that the other guy tried to do. Well, he did kind of succeed, but well, you are here now."

"Goal?"

"To kill you, Isane-san. Remember our date?"

I nod as all the girls start possessing scary auras, ooh shit.

"Well, the date. At the end, the naughty man stabbed you in the tummy with a spear of light. Those things are pretty dangerous for us Devils. They sensed a Sacred Gear inside you, and they didn't know how strong it was so..."

"Sacred Gear?"

I interrupt him. It is Kiba who explains to me.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno-san explained after Kiba. Then Gremory-senpai explains after Akeno-san.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

"My hand?"

"Just do it, Isane-san. Trust her."

I nod at him. He seems to know what's going on, and he's looked out for me before. So, I raise my left hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Rias-san! Did you hear that!? Anime character!"

Makoto seems hyper about that. We can bond over anime!

"I heard Makoto. I was about to say something then. Don't make me kiss you to death."

"Don't start ape."

"Don't call me an ape Akeno! Anyway, Ise. Imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

I imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha. Is it alright?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, ok? You cannot hold back."

Crap. I can't do that! Everyone's eyes are on me!

"Just do it! For the love of Maou! Just do what I say!"

I'm really scared of her! She's mental!

"Kamehameha!"

I said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha pose.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I opened my eyes as she suggested. My arm, it glows! The light on my arm takes a form! When it dies down, the light has turned into a red gauntlet. What is this? Cosplay item? How did it get here!?

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will. Now, if you want to know why, you are alive. It is thanks to Makoto, for summoning me."

Makoto? He summoned her? For me? To save me?

"Yes, I was the one who summoned Rias-san to save you. Isane-san, it was my fault you became a Devil. You are a Devil and a servant of Rias-san here."

At that moment, wings sprout out of everyone's back. Their wings aren't like the crow ones of the other...Fallen Angel. These are like bat wings.

"Now. Let us do a series of introductions. Let us start with Yumi today."

Kiba, smiled at me as Gremory-senpai pointed to her.

"My name is Kiba Yumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Isane-san. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm a Devil too."

Koneko-chan bowed her head to me.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the Fuku-Buchou of this Occult Research club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno-san bowed her head politely.

"I'm Bael Leonardo, and I'm a middle schooler. Even though I'm young, I'm a Devil also, under Onii-sama."

The little boy hugged Makoto who smiled.

"Well, you already know me Isane-san. But, I'm Makoto Bael. Even though I'm the Trap Prince, I'm also a Devil. But, I'm not a servant like the rest of you here. I'm actually like Rias-san. I've got some servants of my own."

He has servants? He's, what!? He's also a Master or whatever it is called!?

"And finally. My name is Rias Gremory. And I'm everyone's Master, bar Leonardo and Makoto here."

They really are all Devils. This is a strange thing. Even I'm a Devil.

"Whats with the solemn expression Ise?"

"Its just..."

"A lot to take in, isn't it? Yeah, it is horrible to learn that basically you are a servant of a Devil. But not to worry Isane-san. We, as in Rias-san and I take very good care of our servants. Speaking of, I wonder where my peerage are?"

Peerage? What's a peerage? Seeing my confused face, Makoto starts explaining to me.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we wont be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

I say with a sad face. He pouts and then continues to explain.

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils, those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful but you have to work your way up to get a peerage if you are a reincarnated Devil like yourself. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans society as well. Isane-san, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town like me for example. You even went on a date with a Devil."

Again, the dangerous aura from the girls increased to new levels! Wait, I have a thought.

"Makoto. With your peerage, are they your harem!?"

"Hehe, well no. I don't think of them as my harem, I don't have a harem. But, most male Devils have harem peerages. And even some female Devils have a harem for a peerage also. My peerage are, well family. But if we develop feelings for one another then, I guess they will be my harem. But as for Leon-kun here. He is just my cute little Otouto. Now, a peerage, is that something you want? Maybe a male harem for yourself?"

A male harem huh...

"W-Well, maybe. But I would rather be in...I mean! Never mind!"

I can't say that now! He will think I'm insane like Gremory-senpai!

"So Ise. Think you will like being in my peerage?"

"I guess so. Say, Makoto. Why didn't you reincarnate me? If you are a Devil like Gremory-senpai. Couldn't you do what she did to me?"

"Well, I could've. But, for me, it would be impossible right now. Besides, being in Rias-sans peerage is great. We pretty much operate in the same place. So, her peerage is also kind of like my peerage and my peerage is also kind of like her peerage. We are just that close, aren't we Rias-san?"

Gremory-senpai nods strongly and confidently.

"Exactly! We are closer than close. Well Ise, call me, Buchou, alright? That's the name everyone bar Makoto calls me as I mainly operate in school, it is just easier for everyone."

"Ok Buchou!"

"Now my dear. It is time to go and deliver leaflets!"

Leaflets? Ok, what? Buchou then starts explaining to me why I have to deliver these leaflets. Apparently, everyone else in the peerage had to do the same. So, I go and do what a good Devil does and I start to deliver leaflets!

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

Aah, that girl is a silly one. Hehe, going so down then high then down then high again. But, she is gone now and we are all that are left. Well, just myself and Rias-san and Leon-kun. My peerage are due back soon.

"By the way, what was your impression of my new Pawn?"

"Well, thinking about it...she seems...well, you know. She is just a newbie Devil. It will take time to get used to everything. I wouldn't be shocked if she was more shocked. She seems to be taking it better than I thought she might've."

"True enough. Soon though, we will have to see about her doing contracts."

Hehe, that would be funny. Pretty soon, my peerage do return. They all sit down in the room, looking tired, except my cutest Queen who looks satisfied. Oooo, did she get to fight someone strong?

"So, how did it go?"

I ask them all. The one to reply was Ravel-san who looks really tired.

"Well, the low class monster, had some friends. Some high level friends. It was fine in the end. Vali-san and Jeanne-san pretty much took care of them as I dealt with the mission itself."

"I see. See? I told you Vali-san. You should listen to me. Even a low level threat could turn into a dangerous thing. So, you all are alright then?"

They all nod. Well, I thought something like this might happen. A low level threat and having high level friends to help the low level threat.

"I'm happy my peerage is ok! For now, I think you all can retire. No contracts for tonight."

"I'm training tonight, Ma-kun."

"Ok Vali-san! Have a good night training, just not too hard!"

As I said that, Vali-san disappeared as did Jeanne-san. Ravel-san on the other hand, came over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Phew, I'm tired. Didn't think it would have so many friends."

"Hehe, sorry about that. I thought it would appear with a few, but how many exactly appeared?"

She then starts explaining to me exactly want happened. Poor peerage, so many monsters came after them. But, they seem fine to me. I'm happy they didn't get hurt.

"At least the mission was a success."

"At that it was."

"Oh, Ravel-san. Did anyone tell you about Hyoudou Isane-san becoming Rias-sans Pawn?"

She gives me a shocked expression. So, I guess even Leon-kun didn't tell her.

"T-The Sekiryuutei you told me she was, right?"

"That she is. She is the Sekiryuutei. Even saw the Boosted Gear also. Well, I saw the first stage of it anyway. I just hope Vali-san doesn't get any ideas about certain things."

"I'm sure she wont try anything, Mako-sama. She gave you her word."

But is that enough? I wonder to myself if that's enough? Maybe, Vali-san wont be interested as the Boosted Gear isn't even fully developed at this time. But maybe in the future...who knows right now. I haven't gotten a clue.

"I hope you're right. If she does, and then tries going for full force. I suppose I could use that form even though it isn't perfected and there is a chance that...well you know. Then again, she hasn't really shown an interest to fight Isane-san."

"That form? Oh you mean..."

I cover Ravel-sans mouth. Rias-san doesn't need to know about that form. Rias-san raises an eyebrow. If I go into that form, I can't control myself very well. I still need to perfect it. Then again, I did start talking about it, so if she asks its my own fault.

"Oh, what are you talking about here?"

"Oh nothing Rias-san. Just Ravel-san and I musing about new techniques."

I cover up. She doesn't need to know about it. As, something like that I can't use. It is too unpredictable.

"I...see. Anyway, once she gets back. I'm going straight to bed. Been one of those days, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of heading home soon myself. It has been one of those days. Hopefully, tomorrow is a little easier."

"Hopefully. Stupid Fallen Angels. I wonder what they are up to. You can still feel them in town, right?"

I nod with a sigh. I can sense them, yet I don't know where they are. If I had to make a guess, it would be at a church or something. But, I'm not really too worried about them. Rias-san and her peerage can handle them easily. My peerage, would kill them easily, easier than easy.

"I can. But, I'm not worried about them at all. What about you?"

"Not to worried. Maybe, we should keep an eye on them. But we couldn't attack, without starting a war. If they are acting independently, well that's a different story."

"It certainly is. Oooo, I'm going to go to bed and cuddle up with my cutest Queen! Oh wait, she told me that she will be training tonight...all alone."

Rias-san giggles perversely at that. What's she planning?

"Say...Makoto. Do you mind if I sleep over?"

"Ok! Just, don't try anything funny like the shower incident before."

"Geez! I'm not letting Akeno win!"

As Rias-san said her name, the girl herself came back via magic circle.

"Ara, what's going on?"

"O-Oh...nothing Akeno."

"Rias-sama is staying at our place tonight."

"You little..."

She was about to swear but since Leon-kun is here, she stopped herself. That's some restraint. Ravel-san giggles a little. Akeno-san then giggles to herself also.

"Ufufufu, a sleepover? That's great! Mako-kun~ Want me to sleepover~?"

"W-Well, I don't mind..."

"No Akeno! I forbid it! You're not allowed!"

"Ara ara. Buchou, I didn't know you owned Mako-kun's house."

Rias-san narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I-I don't own the house. But, h-he promised that I could sleep there. You just invited yourself over!"

"Are you sure you didn't do that ape?"

"Don't call me an ape Akeno! And no, I didn't invite myself over, I asked!"

"Ok Buchou, if you say so."

Rias-san growls a little. So like that, we all have a little fun until it is time to go home. We all head to our respective homes, with Akeno-san and Rias-san coming home with me. I was going to tell Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan about it, but the girls told me not to, so I didn't.

Getting home, I put Leon-kun to bed then I go towards my own room. Getting there, I see Rias-san, Akeno-san, Ravel-san and Jeanne-san. Guess she wants to sleep in here tonight also. The girls, are all in their underwear...besides Rias-san! She's naked! Geez!

"Mako-kun~ Get into your bed~"

I nod, I get undressed and get into my bed. Crawling into my left are Rias-san and Ravel-san. On my right, Akeno-san and Jeanne-san. Hehe. Four girls in bed with me, and they are all cute or sexy, this is pretty damn good.

"Makoto~ This is good~"

"Mako-kun's manly body~"

"Mako-sama~ Time to end the day cuddling my King~"

"Mak-chan~ Its been hard today~ Make it better for me~"

I feel so good right now. These four girls are all great! Rias-san, Akeno-san, Ravel-san, and Jeanne-san. I've never done this before, but this is a little great.

"It is time to sleep, everyone~"

[Goodnight!]

They all say that, then each kiss my cheek and rest their heads on various places of my body. For instance, Rias-san and Akeno-san both have their heads on my chest. Then, Ravel-san and Jeanne-san both have their heads on my torso.

I close my eyes, as I feel each one of them cuddling me, and pressing their oppai into various places of my body.

* * *

><p>...When I wake up, it is morning. I can tell it is morning because the sun is coming through the window. I opened my sleepy eyes, to be met with Akeno-sans own sleepy eyes. I smile a little sleepily which she returns.<p>

"Mako-kun. You think I could move in here sometime in the future?"

M-Move in? She wants to move in?

"I don't have any objections. Just have to make this place bigger. Is there a reason you want to move in here?"

"It means I can wake up to see you each day. And be the last thing I see during the night. You know, I will never forget what you said that day."

"What I said? What day? I say lots of things on lots of days Akeno-san."

She giggles and kisses my cheek.

"No. When we first met. Remember? Let me remind you. I don't judge people on their race. Besides, I like Akeno-san. Those words that day, made me feel so good about myself."

"I-Is that so?"

I scratch my cheek with a little blush. I did say that to her.

"Has it changed? Do you base others on race?"

"No, I don't at all. I never have, and I never will. Is something bothering you, Akeno-san?"

"Not at all. I just like remembering that day sometimes. Lots of things have changed since then. You getting engaged, Rias becoming even more insane, and you getting a peerage as well as Rias and Sona-sama."

"Things may change, but I wont. Well, I wont change so much that I'm unrecognisable."

Akeno-san throws her arms around my neck and presses her oppai into my face! Those things are very huge! And I love them! Even if I like loli's, I still like girls with huge oppai also!

"Never change, ok?"

"I-I wont change Akeno-san. You, don't change either."

"I wont change. I'll be by your side forever, ok?"

By my side forever? What's gotten into her all of a sudden? She wants to be with me...forever? Is that...a love confession!? No, it can't be, right? No, it isn't a love confession. Akeno-san, doesn't have those kind of feelings for me.

"Y-Yes. Stay by my side, and I will stay by your own, forever. Well, until you find a boyfriend. Then, I will have to stalk him to find out if he is good enough for you. Even then, he would have to be the best of the best."

"Don't be cute. I don't want a boyfriend that isn't..."

"That isn't what?"

I raise an eyebrow, however she just shakes her head at me.

"It isn't important. Besides, the ape is awake and jealous."

"Don't call me an ape Akeno! And, I'm not jealous of you at all! You, are just a bitch!"

"Ape-chan! You know swearing isn't good at all!"

Jeanne-sans awake! I look and see that Ravel-san is awake also.

"Don't call me ape-chan! You all hurt me everyday with your words!"

Everyone besides myself giggles. Rias-san sheds tears.

"While the ape is freaking out, allow me to give you a good morning kiss."

Akeno-san, cups my face and moves for the kiss! That would be my first kiss! Losing my first kiss to Akeno-san wouldn't be such a bad thing. It would be a great pleasure. But, she wants to kiss me?

"Don't think so bitch!"

Rias-san tackled Akeno-san and now they are having a little wrestle on the ground! That's totally hot! The girls are having a little wrestle and they are naked! Well, Rias-san is but Akeno-san is in her bra and panties, but that's it!

"Mak-chan! I will give you a good morning kiss!"

Jeanne-san moves up my body and cups my face also! I'm going to be kissed by Jeanne-san now!? Losing it to my cute Knight would be a pleasure also!

"No you don't Jeanne-san!"

Ravel-san, she tackles Jeanne-san to the ground and they have a wrestle also! All this, just for a kiss with me? Little cute me? I don't understand it, yet I'm not going to argue against it. Actually, I'm happy girls want to be close to me like this. Everyone of them are cute or sexy. I would be happy to kiss anyone of them!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. Well, I've decided to add Le Fay to the harem as well as Irina because I just realized there's no Angels in the harem. But that's it for the harem.<strong>

**Also, about familiars. I should've asked before, but what familiar should each of the peerage get? I have a few ideas, but I would like to here from everyone else also.**

**Lastly, should I have Le Fay as his Rook also? I know she is more suited to Bishop, but she could be like Rossweisse. Or maybe, I could have Le Fay as a Pawn? Just change one Pawn for Le Fay, and make it mutated maybe?**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Inori Aizawa**

**Pawn; Miyako Kurosaki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meeting a magician and her Onii-sama!**

Just another day. Today, I'm pretty sure I remember Rias-san saying something about Isane-san going on a contract. Today I have my own agenda, like peerage meetings! Well, peerage newcomers, or hopefuls. I just don't want to be waiting for these people, if they are just after fame or something. Yes, being in my peerage will grant fame I suppose, since I do have the Hakuryuukou and Annihilation Maker and a Phenex and the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. Damn, I've never really contemplated it before, but I have quite the peerage, don't I?

Hehe, must be because I can gather strong peerage members. I must have a strong talent for it, maybe. But right now, I'm eating breakfast with the other members of my peerage. Hehe, this is always fun. Today, Jeanne-san has taken it to feed me breakfast. She and I, have a good relationship I would say.

"Open up and say ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

I opened my mouth and let myself be fed by my cute Knight. Jeanne-san, she feeds me quite nicely. We've been getting closer to one another as of late. Before we had a close relationship, now we have a very close relationship.

"So, we have the usual today, right?"

I question Ravel-san who nods as she pets Leon-kun's head.

"Right. But that usual recruitment deal will be after school again."

"I know. It wasn't my idea. It was yours."

"I do know that. I was the one who arranged it. I just thought that you would like to meet the ones who seemed to pass my first observations. I'm hoping that there will be at least one person among these potentials that will fit the criteria of being in the peerage."

She's right of course. I would let her handle it alone, but it is something we all should be involved with. Even Vali-san said she would make an appearance, if only to make sure that I don't pick weak members. As if I would do that.

I don't want weak members to join my peerage. I want strong and lovely people to join my peerage. They could be the strongest in the world but if they didn't have a nice personality, they can get lost.

"Say Ravel-san. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it you wanted to ask?"

Hmmmm, how should I word this? Right, I have away to word this.

"These people...are they...good?"

"You mean the potentials?" I respond with a nod. "Right. They are the best I could find in the applications. Most sent in are the usual's, you know? But, at least two of them seem promising to myself. However, it is really up to everyone here."

I nod in agreement. Unlike others, I like to have the opinion of my peerage on matters like this. Especially since they would become apart of our family. I wouldn't want us to be burdened with people who are antisocial, Vali-san doesn't count as she isn't antisocial with me. And I am bringing out her more...caring side. Even if it is little by little.

"So, we might have more people joining us Onii-sama?"

Leon-kun said from the side of me. He's decided to sit on a chair today, as he said he was burdening me. I honestly don't mind if he sits on my lap. I like it as it means he is actually like my little Otouto. But he said that I would become burdened by it even though that's not true in the slightest.

"Maybe. Sometimes, people who seem strong, are actually bas...naughty people. You see, we can't have naughty people in the peerage."

I almost said bastards. Ravel-san gives me a deadpan look, as does Vali-san and Jeanne-san! I didn't mean to almost swear!

"Y-Yes! Like, Buchou!"

Hehe, everyone giggled at that. Even Vali-san let out a surprising giggle.

"She's not naughty. She's just insane Leon-chan!"

"J-Jeanne-san. That wasn't nice to say that about Rias-sama. Even if she sees monsters inside of her head and she has the Makoto doll...no, I'm sorry. Even I can't defend her. Mako-sama, maybe you could defend her?"

"How can I? She has Makoto doll. I want it to go away permanently. I've suggested to her to get rid of it, but she just wont. I'm tempted to fire some destruction bullets at it."

"I'm right there with you Ma-kun."

Even Vali-san hates Makoto doll. It is a weird doll and it does need to go away, permanently.

"See? It isn't normal is it!? She scares lots of people with Makoto doll. Mak-chan, why does she have a life sized doll of you anyway? And why does she speak to it as if it alive?"

"You're asking me? I don't know why she has one. We met Makoto doll on the same day, remember? It seems to be growing as it was my height when I was 14 and now I'm 17 and it still appears to be my height. And for the alive question? I don't know why she thinks it is alive. Sometimes I think it is alive as it moves on its own. She might know a demonic spell that makes inanimate objects...actually, isn't there a spell like that?"

I question aloud, Ravel-san is the one to answer me.

"I believe there is. But, if I'm remembering correctly, you can't make the inanimate object do much...maybe that explains why it headbutts people. Yes, I believe she is using the inanimate object demonic spell to make the doll move! That explains it Mako-sama! We've solved the mystery of Makoto doll!"

"What about its growth?"

Jeanne-san asks with a raised eyebrow. Ravel-san looks briefly before answering honestly.

"W-Well, maybe she gets new models made as Mako-sama grows? It makes sense to me. Either that, or she is making it grow with another demonic spell. The growth demonic spell. It makes inanimate objects grow, right?"

"Yes, even I've used that spell. It can be used on anything that isn't alive. Like, clothes for example. I've made some clothes shrink...or grow when I find some I like that are too big or small for myself."

"Its usually the former of those, right?"

I glare at Vali-san. That was a direct reference to my height, and that's a no no.

"Remember, we can't use words that have things to do with my height at the dining table. Or anywhere really."

"Sure, if you say so."

I again glare. She knows I don't like my height being mentioned! Argh! Vali-san you naughty Queen! Punishment time!

"You can't grope my butt for three days for that comment."

...As I said that, the air became cold on my skin. She, starts leaking KI! Uwah! That's some hostile aura she has going on there! Is it that bad!? I best say something before she goes for the kill! The others are looking at me with desperate eyes! I really better take that back now before she gets more madder than she already is!

"Kidding! I was only joking! You can grope my butt as much as you want!"

"I thought that was what you said."

We all take a breath. That was some scary KI that has gone now and hopefully it wont come back. That was too damn scary. I don't ever want to make her release such a massive KI. Just imagine the bloodbath. But, all that for my butt? Really? Is it, something she likes very much? Well, I already know that she loves my butt, as she gets in a good grope everyday, or nearly everyday anyway.

We continue eating after that. Phew, that was an experience and a half alright. I don't want to ever experience anything like that ever again.

"You know...want to know what my favourite phrase that Rias-chan says is?"

I look to Jeanne-san who smiles a little.

"Whats your favourite phrase that she says then?"

"Well, there are a couple. But the one I love the most is...No Makoto doll. We use our words."

I giggle at how she used her voice then. She sounded so much like Rias-san then!

"Ooooo! What about when she says...You hurt me everyday with your words."

Ravel-san giggled out. We all start giggling, even if it is wrong to do things like this.

"I love it when she screams that everyone is against her!"

Leon-kun giggled out. Then, we all burst out laughing! Even Vali-san is laughing!

"I love it when she freaks out about being called an ape. Especially by Sona-san, like this...Don't call me an ape Sona!"

They all laugh at me as they do spit takes! Hehehehe! They can't stop and neither can I!

"No, the best one is...Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

We all fall off our chairs as Vali-san said that! She actually joined in! We all can't stop laughing! We all look to one another and nod.

[DOCTOR PENGUIN!]

With that, we lose ourselves in the laughter. At times like this, it is fun being in the human world. We couldn't do stuff like this in the Underworld, as we would be classed as crazy. Hey, maybe we are a little crazy. But, so what? It is just a family having fun with one another.

About 10 minutes later, we pull ourselves together and get back to eating breakfast, while the odd giggle escapes everyone's lips.

"Erm...Mak-chan. Your body is glowing."

Eh? My body is glowing? I look down. Ooh great, here we go again.

"Well, I'm getting summoned by someone. I guess I will be back soon."

"Wait! Mako-sama! Jeanne-san! Grab him!"

Doing as Ravel-san commanded, Jeanne-san grabbed my hand before we are teleported away. I guess she didn't want me going alone. Someone with lots of magical power must've been able to summon me. Not to be boastful, but it would take some power to summon me.

* * *

><p>When the light dies down, we find ourselves, in a creepy looking place. Hehe, who summoned us here? It looks like something out of a horror movie. The light here, is minimal at best. The place we are at, seems to be an abandoned town. Why do I sense a certain dread right now?<p>

"Hmmmmm, Mak-chan. Where are we?"

I look around properly, before giving her an answer.

"Erm, by the structure of the buildings, I would say Europe maybe? Maybe the southern part of Europe? No, this has to be southeastern Europe based on the marks on this building..."

"Wow! You know places based off the way buildings are?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess it is a little hobby of mine. But, why would we be in Europe? Strange. And where is the person that summoned me?"

"Who knows. But, I can sense evil around, you know?"

"Me too. But, the feeling of being summoned wasn't by an evil person. It was more, helpful feeling. Anyway, lets take a little look around. Get out a sword, just incase."

She nods and creates her demon eraser. It is a similar version to Yumi-chan's holy eraser. It is to absorb demonic energy. It is usually her standard one when going around. Of course she can create others like lightning or water or fire holy swords. Whatever comes to mind really.

We, then start looking around. I can sense people here, people and other weird things I've not sensed before. No, I have sensed something like this before, Vampire. I can sense Vampires around here. Strange, being here with Vampires. Well, I can take some Vampires. And holy swords are a weakness to Vampires.

"Go away!"

That cry, sounded like a girl. I look to Jeanne-san who nods. We take off in the direction of the scream for help. The cry sounded desperate yet weak. This girl, she must've summoned me, right? Or is this someone else that needs me yet I don't know who it is. The summoner must be this girl, here.

Getting to the location of the scream, I see a blonde girl on the floor. She is wearing, what appears to be a japanese school girl uniform. A gray blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt, a black tie and black skirt. Finally, she's wearing a magical hat and a cape. Magician? Is she a magician? I sense magical power from her.

"Oh well, you know the drill Jeanne-san."

"Right! Let Onee-san take out these naughty critters!"

Swinging her sword elegantly, she closes the distance between herself and the Vampires in a blink of an eye.

"Ku! Holy sword!"

"Basically, it means you are dust."

The Vampires let out little screams as Jeanne-san cuts them all down. Ravel-san thought ahead alright. She is a real strategist. While I'm no slouch, she's got more of a tactical side to her than I do.

One by one, Jeanne-san cuts the Vampires. She's fast, on par with Yumi-chan actually. If I had to guess which one was faster...I wouldn't be able to. They both possess something that is God speed. Fast, very fast indeed.

"This is fun Mak-chan!"

I give her a thumps up, she stops briefly to return the thumps up, then goes back on the assault. She's improved since the time she first came to me.

Back then, she wasn't that good with wielding a sword, but with persistent training with Yumi-chan and their sensei, she has become the strongest Knight! Well, almost the strongest anyway. I don't have a doubt that one day, she along with my other Knight who I haven't got yet will be able to beat any other Knight!

Some Vampires come up close to me, and I grin a little sadistically. This is all Akeno-sans fault. Her sadistic ways have rubbed off on me.

"Ara, hello Vampire-chan's. Attacking a young...loli...no. Shut up Vampire-chan's!"

"We didn't say anything."

"Mak-chan! Fight now! Loli's later!"

To hear that from my own cute Knight! I feel like crying! I'm not a lolicon! I will protest that to the grave! The Vampires burst out laughing at me! Die! Death to all Vampires besides myself and Gasper-chan!

"Right! This is for making me look like a fool infront of my cute Knight! Destruction spears!"

I wave my arms out infront of me, the power of destruction forms infront of me. I shape it into a spear quickly, then fire them at the Vampires! Yeah try and dodge this bitches!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Screams rang out in this town as the Vampires died and turned into a dust. A fitting end. The Vampires here, feel like they are human turned Vampire. Nowhere near as strong as a Vampire from a noble bloodline. Less than myself anyway.

"Yeah, laugh now. Standing before me, all shall be destroyed if they laugh at me! Jeanne-san! Come here! We will show them our combined technique!"

"Right! Coming Mak-chan!"

She stands next to me, we grip one another's hands as we synch ourselves. We get synchronized within seconds. She stabs the ground with her demon eraser! Our combined technique to end armies quickly!

""Destructive Demon Eraser!""

By coating the holy swords she creates with the power of destruction, we are able to deal double damage to our enemies. The swords, shoot out all around us and head towards the enemy. The basic theory of the Destructive Demon Eraser is to deal demonic, as well as holy power to enemies.

Well, that was what it was originally. Now it is to use the destructive energy to enhance the holy power in away that the enemies wont be able to block against it. It took lots of work as it is basically combining separate and opposites together to form a unity of powers.

The Vampires are pierced. We could've done this at the beginning, but I wanted to test their durability. This move costs energy and no point in wasting energy if there is no way it will work like it should.

All enemies around, turn to dust completely. Good thing she came along. Way to go Ravel-san. She's got a great head on her shoulders. Best adviser in the world. Hmph, I just killed my own kind. Well, sort of my own kind. I should feel a little sad, but I've dealt with Vampires before.

I go over to the unknown girl and offer her my hand, which she takes.

"Thank you! You answered me!"

"Yes, erm...this is where you say your name."

She becomes a little flustered and bows to me respectively.

"A-Ah! My name is Le Fay Pendragon! Pleased to make your acquaintance, Makoto-sama!"

"Y-You know me huh. Well of course you do since you summoned me, right?"

"Right! Kuroka-san said if I called for you, you would appear to save me!"

Kuroka-san? That naughty cat. I wonder where she is right now? So, this...wait, Pendragon...where have I heard that name before...

"Pendragon-san...you know that naughty...I mean you know Kuroka-san?"

"Yep! She's, well she's very...naughty like you said."

Jeanne-san comes over, and hugs my arm.

"Le Fay-chan! I've heard of your house. The Pendragon's, aren't they the ones who are descended from King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay?"

That's where I have heard of it! King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay huh.

"That's right..."

"Right! My name is Jeanne! Call me, Jeanne-chan if you like!?"

Pendragon-san seems taken back by Jeanne-sans, hyper ways. She is a certain girl who is very hyper about certain things.

"Erm...Jeanne...chan."

"Great! May I call you, Le Fay-chan!?"

"Sure!"

Wow, fast friends or what? Jeanne-san is someone who can pretty much make friends with anyone quickly. She's just that type of person. Well, she does carry the spirit of Joan of Arc inside her so...she has to be a good person. I clear my throat to get their attention.

"So, descended from King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay huh. Did you inherit the power of the famous witch then? She is, or rather was one of the strongest witches of her era. Or perhaps, did you inherit the power to wield holy swords? Didn't King Arthur have the sword in the stone, Caliburn?"

"W-Well, I'm a magician. Onii-sama is the one who can wield holy swords. He wields a holy sword in fact! Caliburn!"

"Onii-sama? Caliburn huh. The actual sword in the stone. Let me guess, his name is Arthur Pendragon-san?"

"Exactly! But Onii-sama..."

Huh? Has, something happened?

"What about your Onii-sama?"

"The thing is, we kind of got separated. He, and I were out here exterminating Vampires. You see, they have been causing problems for the next town over and well, as we were fighting them, we got separated, and well...I ended up here. Then, as I was cornered, I remember Kuroka-san telling me that in my hour of need, Makoto Bael-sama will come and save me if I summon him. So, I did and here we are. Usually, a few Vampires like that would be easy for me, they just got the drop on me. By the way, can I shake your hand!?"

Eh? She's changed quickly. Shake my hand? Why would she want to shake my hand right now? I make a confused face, but stick out my hand nonetheless. She lets out a little squeal before shaking my hand tightly.

"Aha, this is awesome~ I'm actually shaking his hand right now~"

"Is there something special about me?"

"Well, yeah! I've heard about you! Everyone who is anyone knows about you! Having two Longinus users in your peerage! Plus a immortal Phenex and the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith which is an enemy of Devils and Vampires. Even among the magicians, you have quite the fanclub."

"Me? I have a fanclub? Honestly? Among the magicians? That's awesome!"

As I'm celebrating, Jeanne-san is jumping up and down also! A fanclub among the magicians! That's just awesome!

"You know, I'm your biggest fan! So cool and calm and anime obsessed! I've heard all about you! I know your favourite everything!"

Sounds like a stalker to me. I look to Jeanne-san who shrugs her shoulders. I then look back to Pendragon-san. Lets test her to see if she knows things about me.

"Alright then. If you know my favourite everything. What's my favourite colour?"

"Green! Reminds you of nature!"

Damn that was fast, and right. She even knows why I love that colour. Hehe, that was amazing. A very own stalker.

"Ok, my favourite dessert?"

"Banana spilt! Three desserts in one as you say!"

Ooh shit! She even knows that!? How the hell...only Ravel-san knows about that secret pleasure. How does she know about it...? Ok, this question she can't answer.

"My favourite anime then?"

"You don't have an all time favourite! But, you have lots of favourites like Naruto, Bleach, Sekirei, Rosario Vampire, Digimon, Pokemon, Card Captor Sakura even if it is old, it is still a classic! Also Madoka Magica, High School of the Dead, Baka and Test, Haruhi Suzumiya, Angel Beats, A Certain Magical Index and its sister series A Certain Scientific Railgun and Tenchi Muyo, even if it is old, it is still a classic like Card Captor Sakura! And so many others! I could name more if you like?"

"No no, please don't. But wow! Pendragon-san! That was, wow! That was amazing! Pure cool! I have a very own stalker! Who'd of thought that!?"

"I'm not a stalker! I'm just very, very, very much a fan!"

That was one too many very's.

"A very, very, very huge fan by the looks of things."

"Muu, are you making fun of me? Well, it doesn't matter! I got to meet Makoto-sama~ I got to meet Makoto-sama~ Hehehehe~"

She's very...eccentric alright. Its really cute!

"Say, if you know everything about Mak-chan. You must know about his phobia right?"

"Ooh yes. Bunnies! He's had that phobia since...12 years old I believe."

She even knows that? But I don't have a phobia of bunnies! I'm not afraid of bunnies! They are horrible and they haunt me all the time! I want them dead!

"What about his fear?"

"Of ghosts? Oh yes, he has a fear of ghosts, because they can appear anywhere at any given time, right?"

I nod slowly. I don't like ghosts. Too scary for me. Even though I've banished ghosts before, I have a deep fear of them. They, just creep me out. And it is sort of Rias-sans and Sona-sans fault as they used a ghost to scare me when we were younger, and since that day, I just hate ghosts! I wish I lived in ignorance and say that 'There's no such things as ghosts!' But I can't even say that! As, ghosts are real! And scary!

"Then, you must know what type of girls he's into. Fetishes maybe?"

I glare at Jeanne-san who puts on an innocent expression. Ooh damn it! She's being cute! Pendragon-san clears her throat and nods with an extremely pleased smile on her face. This isn't fair! They are picking on me! Find someone else to pick on!

"Yes, a very known fetish of his is, loli's. Which works in my favour actually...hehe. Anyway the reason he is into loli's is beca-mmmmmmm!"

I cover her mouth with my hand. If she knows, and conveys that information to others, then I'm going to die.

"Breathe a word, and I will tickle you to death."

She nods and swings her arms around frantically. As she is swinging her arms around frantically, I feel a pull on my arm...Jeanne-san.

"What is it, Jeanne-san?"

"I was thinking, we should maybe find this Onii-sama, then go? We are going to be late for school...no scratch that. We are late for school."

"Right right. Ok, Pendragon-san. We should find your Onii-sama because he must be worried about you."

I let go of her, she takes a breath before nodding in agreement to what I said.

"Yes! Onii-sama...he should be someplace around here...somewhere..."

I start sensing for holy energy. As a Devil/Vampire hybrid, I should be able to sense for holy energy and if he has Caliburn...it should be easy enough to sense him. Hmmmmm...not in the west...not in the east...no...yes, he's...in the northern part of this town!

"Right. I can sense lots of holy energy coming from the northern part of this town."

"R-Really? Then, lets go!"

She's happy! Must want to see her Onii-sama and make sure he is alright. But, he does have the sword, Caliburn...

"I just hope he doesn't try and kill us with Caliburn. With us being Devils and all."

"Oh, Onii-sama wouldn't care. You saved me after all! I'm grateful!"

She's grateful. She's a loli. I want to hug her! But, I control myself and we make our way to the northern part of the town. The town itself doesn't seem big so it shouldn't take us long to get to her Onii-sama.

"Ah, Makoto-sama! I just remembered! Kuroka-san said I should tell you something if I met you like this."

"Y-Yes Pendragon-san?"

"Muu~ Don't call me Pendragon-san. Call me, Le Fay!"

I smile weakly and nod.

"So, Le Fay-san. What did Kuroka-san say?"

"She said, can't wait until we conceive. Yeah...I don't know why she told me to tell you this, but she did. Personally, I think it is a weird thing to do."

"Say Le Fay-chan. Who's this Kuroka-chan?"

Ooh shit. I forgot that I haven't mentioned about Kuroka-san to everyone. Oh well, she couldn't stay a secret forever I suppose.

"Ooh, she's a Nekomata, or more precisely, Nekoshou. She's one of the last of her kind. She's also very flirtatious and vulgar...and other things. Suffice to say, she is very...strange."

And that's the nice way to put it. Try putting it another way and it will make her seem like a bad girl. No, she is a bad girl, a very bad girl.

"Really? And Mak-chan, you know this girl?"

"We have a complicated relationship."

"She basically wants to rape him so she can have children."

She's not wrong. But she shouldn't of put it like that. Even if it is the right way to put it. It still sounds dirty to me.

"Rape!? She wants to rape Mak-chan!? Never! I'll cut her down before she gets the chance!"

I sweatdrop as a figure appears. The figure, is someone Le Fay-san recognizes, if her facial expressions are anything to go by.

* * *

><p>"Onii-sama!"<p>

"Le Fay. You're alright?"

She rushes over and hugs her, Onii-sama. That's a sweet sight. Siblings doing things like that. I go over, with Jeanne-san to introduce ourselves.

"Hello, and good day. My name is..."

"Yeah, its Makoto Bael. I know already."

Oh...that was easy. I point to Jeanne-san and introduce her.

"This is my cute Knight, Jeanne-san."

"Hey! May I call you, Arthur-kun?"

"I don't have any objections to that, Jeanne-san."

They shake hands, then smile at one another. Holy sword people must be able to get along quite well. Even if her's is Blade Blacksmith, doesn't mean she doesn't wield holy swords, as she is my cute Knight.

After they have shaken hands, I, myself shake hands with this man, Arthur-san.

"Thank you for coming for my Imouto."

"It isn't a problem. She called for me, and I answered. By the way, are you both...in trouble? Because, if you are, I will help you with the trouble."

"I, rather we aren't in trouble we can't handle."

They are in trouble huh. They say they can handle it, and I can't really stick my nose into others business.

"I understand. But, if you ever are, give me a call, alright?"

"I think we are ok for now. However, I'm sure Le Fay would love to see you again."

"I don't love him!"

...Eh? Who said anything about love? He said, love to see you. He didn't say, love him. She's a cute weird loli.

"Haha, I didn't say that Le Fay. You just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper."

She glares with annoyance then she speaks to him in the same annoyed tone that she makes her annoyed glare.

"Shut up! You embarrass me infront of Makoto-sama. And make me say things about loving him. Why are you against me?"

"I'm not against you Le Fay. Either way, Makoto...kun? I'll call you that. Now, once again, thanks for saving for my Imouto."

He bows to me, but I shake my hands and head at him. He doesn't need to bow at all. It isn't like I did anything no normal person would do.

"No no. I don't mind saving a cute girl like Le Fay-san. She even knows things that no one else knows, somehow."

"That's because she pays people to stalk and gather information about you."

Le Fay-san then let out a little scream and hit her Onii-sama across the back of the head!

"Shut up Onii-sama! You are making me sound like a crazy stalker! I've never paid anyone for information about Makoto-sama. So why say it Onii-sama? You are seriously against me. But, Makoto-sama saved me from the monsters!"

I gain an embarrassed blush. Its like a fairy tail! The handsome man saves her from the monsters! Hehe, I'm awesome.

"That's my Mak-chan! He'll go to the ends of the earth for the loli's!"

"Jeanne-san! Don't say such things! I'm not a lolicon!"

"Yes you are! No shame in it. Its just a weird fetish you have. Lots of people have weird fetishes. Anyway, Mak-chan we need to seriously be going, home to school."

I nod and turn to the others. I go into my pocket and write my number down on it. Even if they can summon me, they can use my phone number also. I hand it to Le Fay-san who looks at it with stars in her eyes.

"Contact me, if you need help."

"We will Makoto-sama! Or maybe I will just contact you personally."

She sends me a little wink which makes me blush, but makes her Onii-sama and Jeanne-san deadpan us both.

""Lolicon.""

Shit! Two accusations of being a lolicon at once! Uwah! Doctor Penguin...why am I calling for Doctor Penguin? It is all their faults. Accusing me of being a lolicon. I'm not one! Leave me alone!

"I'm not a lolicon..."

I defend, rather weakly. They both give me the look. The look that says that I am a lolicon and they both are thinking of me being a lolicon.

"Well, we best be going! It was nice meeting you Le Fay-chan! Arthur-kun!"

"Yes, like Jeanne-san said. It was nice meeting both of you. And too see the holy sword Caliburn was a treat. Hey, ever thought of becoming a Devil? Both of you. Having both of you on my peerage would be a real pleasure."

They look taken back by my offer. Isn't it obvious if I'm going to be the ultimate King, I will need the ultimate peerage behind me. And having the ultimate Holy King sword behind me and someone as magically powerful as Le Fay-san, that would be a noteworthy achievement.

"W-Well, me Makoto-sama!? Y-You want me to join your...peerage? That would be...well, that would be something amazing. B-But it isn't like I can do it right now because Onii-sama needs me...but maybe in the future then...we could maybe..."

"I'll have to decline for now. In the future perhaps. But right now, I don't feel like being tied down."

"Is that how you think it is? True, it is like that for most. But for me, I don't tie my servants down. They can live as they like. Whether that be in pursuit of revenge or to just have a normal life or what have you. All I ask is that you would stay by my side forever. As long as that's something you are comfortable, you can live as you like."

"Onii-sama! Makoto-sama is soooooo right! You can live as you like under him..."

She then gains a huge blush. Why is she blushing? The reason to her blush, is unknown to me.

"Even so, right now we have things to do. But, perhaps I might be interested in the future. Being on the same team as the Hakuryuukou and Annihilation Maker plus the Phenex and Blade Blacksmith. And having a Devil/Vampire from the Bael clan as a Master huh. You certainly are a strange group."

We are strange, great. We are strange. That's fantastic. We're strange! I'm fine with being strange!

"That we are. But, we are very promising. We do get high class assignments, you know? And even my cutest Queen, she's already a middle class Devil, you know?"

I remember the day she got her promotion. It was beautiful. We celebrated and celebrated all night long. Of course she would get promoted easily. Well, it was when she was 15 so, two years ago now. Battling the threats we have for over the years, it was only time before she would get promoted. Speaking of, maybe my other peerage members will get promotions also one day soon too. They have been working just as hard as Vali-san. It is just she usually takes out the enemies, or most of them.

"Ooh yes! I knew that Makoto-sama!"

"Stalker."

"Onii-sama! Don't call me a stalker! You, really are against me. He wont want me if he thinks I'm a stalker!"

"Wants you? Don't you mean to join his peerage? Or are you thinking romantically?"

She bursts out crying! Noooo! Loli-chan don't cry!

"I HATE YOU ONII-SAMA!"

"I love you too. But, now. We have to be going Le Fay. Say your goodbyes."

"Y-Yes Onii-sama."

Le Fay-san turns to me again, and hugs me tightly! Loli-chan is hugging me! Le Fay-sans loli body is...no, this is why people think I'm a lolicon. I'm not one.

"I needed to do this!"

She needed to hug me huh. W-Well, I don't mind if she hugs me tightly. I pet her head a little. Hmmm, I might as well ask as this has gotten me curious.

"Say, where are we exactly?"

"Oh, we are in a country in southeastern Europe. Romania to be exact. This towns name...I forget but its abandoned so...I guess it doesn't matter!"

"Mak-chan! That was totally awesome! You guessed southeastern Europe!"

"Yep! But, if I remember correctly...there are two main factions of Vampires in Romania...then, did we just...eliminate some of their Vampires...oops. That could cause a war...oops."

Arthur-san waves his hands infront of his face, to destroy my fears.

"No, they weren't apart of those factions. Stray Vampires. They strayed away, and terrorized the citizens of the next town over. They used this place as a base. Now, they wont cause trouble any longer."

That's a relief, naughty Stray Vampires. I turn to Le Fay-san who hasn't let go of me yet. This is cool. Loli justice!

"Le Fay-san. You must have quite the power to not only summon me and have Jeanne-san tag along, but to summon us this far. You, really would be a good Evil Piece for me."

She blushes and places a hand on her cheek.

"W-Well...thank you for the compliment!"

"Aha, don't thank me. I'm being serious about the offer you know? I can already think of several roles that would suit you both easily. But, I will let you think about it for now."

They both incline their heads in agreement.

"Well, we better go before they get wind of us being here. Vampires are like, not nice. Even worse than Devils about certain things."

"True enough. Don't forget, an offer is always open to join my peerage. I'd be more than happy to have you both, if you ever need me that is."

I agree with Le Fay-san, so after saying goodbye one last time, we both activate magic circles to take us to different places. Myself, we are heading for the Occult Research club, and I have no idea where they are going.

"Bye Makoto-sama! Jeanne-chan!"

"Goodbye Makoto-kun, Jeanne-san."

"Bye Le Fay-chan! Arthur-kun!"

"Goodbye Le Fay-san, Arthur-san."

With that out of the way, we both activate our magic circles. With light enveloping our bodies, we disappear!

* * *

><p>We place we reappear is, the clubroom, the place I wanted to go. I turn to Jeanne-san who stretches her arms.<p>

"Aha, that was fun. And we made new friends."

"It was Jeanne-san. But, class has like started. No point going now until lunch is finished. Want to blow it off?"

"Oooh! That's really naughty Mak-chan! Ok! Lets blow off class!"

I sit down on the couch, Jeanne-san comes next to me, but the lied down and places her head on my lap! She's getting a lap pillow from me right now! No, no naughty thoughts.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for abit, you don't mind. Do you Mak-chan?"

I stroke her head, and shake my own.

"No, I don't mind at all. If you want to use my lap as a pillow, please go right ahead."

"Thanks Mak-chan~ I love you...hehe, yep! I love you a lot Mak-chan! As you are my cute King! So of course I love you!"

"I love you a lot too Jeanne-san. You are my cute Knight after all."

She snuggles into my lap and closes her eyes! I'm seriously having trouble not getting turned on right now! Her head is, literally on my...area. I can't think of naughty thoughts. If I did, and she felt it...it would be so embarrassing! Go away naughty thoughts!

I'm feeling a little tired, so as Jeanne-san is doing, I close my own eyes. Might as well sleep until lunch time...hmmmmm...sleep...

"GET UP!"

Uwah! What the hell was that!? I open my eyes, and I'm met with the angry stare of Rias-san. Uu, go away, I'm sleeping. I still feel the pressure on my lap. I look down, to see that she is in fact asleep on my lap.

"Uu, what's wrong?"

"You missed school, that's what's wrong!"

I missed school? No, I could've of. I go into my pocket and look at the time...ehehe, school finished awhile ago. Did I seriously sleep all day? So not like me.

"Sorry. I was fighting this morning, and well by the time we got back, we were late for class. Ooh, I'm feeling hungry now."

"You are? W-Well, allow me to feed you, what was your lunch."

I nod with a little blush. She opens it and starts feeding me. I have no idea where everyone else is, and well, Jeanne-san is just sleeping peacefully on my lap. How the hell she slept through that I never will know.

"Say, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they will be along soon. I just had to get here. Sona was getting on my oppai today."

"When is there a day that she doesn't?"

"There isn't one. But she was hurting me."

I resist the urge to giggle at that. She said something like that. Hehe, no, I shouldn't laugh at that.

"S-She was huh."

"She hurts me everyday with her words."

"Hehehe..."

A little laugh from my lap. She's awake! Jeanne-san is awake! And she's giggling at the words Rias-san said! Rias-san heard the giggle and looks like she is about to cry.

"You're a bitch you are!"

"Don't call me a bitch ape-chan!"

"Don't call me ape-chan Jeanne!"

Jeanne-san giggled and snuggles into my lap again! Rias-san has a murderous look in her eyes!

"If it isn't Sona, its that bitch! Everyone is against me!"

"How's Makoto doll ape-chan!"

As if responding to her, Makoto doll launches itself at Jeanne-san! But, she reacted quickly and kicked it away!

"No Makoto. We use our words. And Jeanne, don't you hit Makoto doll! You bitch!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Oh yeah, that's Jeanne-sans favourite phrase Rias-san says.

"Stop laughing at me! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

"Ape-chan."

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

She said them all! She said everyone of them! Jeanne-san can't stop laughing. Rias-san looks like she is about to deliver vengeance to Jeanne-san!

"Erm Rias-san..."

"What now?"

So cold. Such a cold tone from Rias-san.

"The food..."

"Right. Please eat up. And you butch. Get up from Makoto's lap, this instant!"

"You are not my King ape-chan! I can sleep on my Kings lap if I want too and have permission, you know!? Now, leave me alone and get your bananas."

Rias-san bursts out crying again! Poor Rias-san really gets it, doesn't she? But, she does do lots of horrid things to everyone. So, isn't it her own fault? Well, anyway, Rias-san continues to feed me while crying to herself. Wow, didn't think it would be so bad.

As we are doing what we are doing, everyone comes in. By everyone, I mean, my own peerage, and Rias-sans peerage. Everyone comes in at pretty much the same time, was that planned? I don't know if it was planned or not, but it seemed to work out nicely...

Everyone greets us, but glares at Jeanne-san, besides Leon-kun who looks a little happy to see me. Jeanne-san sits up, Leon-kun rushes over and sits on my lap before Koneko-chan could.

"I'm never moving!"

He declared happily. He's never moving huh.

"You aren't?"

"Nope! I didn't want to burden you, but this is my favourite seat Onii-sama. I hated sitting on a chair this morning. Can I always sit here?"

"For now, you can. It will look weird if you did it when you are my age. But for now, you can stay seated on my lap."

"Yay! Onii-sama's lap is the best!"

Ravel-san then grumbles something as Koneko-chan comes to sit on my lap. Hehe, this is a weird situation as they are glaring at one another...but, I met someone's with potential to join my peerage. Either one of them would be an asset to my team. I hope Le Fay-san joins my peerage because she is so adorable and I want to hug her forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I've decided on peerage, final draft. Le Fay will become his Pawn with the two remaining pieces. And the Rook, will be an oc male by the name of Takashi Madarame my friend gave me. Information about him will be given when he appears in the story. So, with that the peerage is complete!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Vampire and nun come to town**

"So Mako-sama. Where did you get teleported to before?"

Ravel-san quizzed me. I look to Yumi-chan. I can't really say anything right now. She's, got some problems with holy swords. So, if I say I saw the Caliburn, then I don't think she would be happy about it. And never mind that I said that I want the Caliburn user to join my peerage. But, Le Fay-san on the other hand...hehe, she was a loli...no, I should stop that.

"W-Well, I will tell you later. I'm thinking about, something important."

"Hmmm? What's that, Mako-sama?"

"The meeting with the potentials. I'm just thinking, about who or what is going to show up. You never know, right? Anyway, have you had a good day?"

I question with a smile, which she returns.

"Yes, I have had a somewhat good day. Hmmmm, I was worried though." Her smile turns into an angry face. "You just disappear and then, you don't even check in!? How the hell are we supposed to know if you are ok!? Well!?"

Uwah! I'm a little frightened! She's, being a little mad at me again.

"S-Sorry. I'll tell you later. It was just, someone who needed help. And maybe, future peerage members."

She cocks an eyebrow up in confusion, yet delight.

"Really? Who? Oh wait, you'll tell me later, right?"

"Right. It is just...if I mention anything now, someone will..."

I send a look to Yumi-chan secretly. I look back at Ravel-san, who nods secretly. We so get each other.

"I see. At least tell me something. Did you meet a loli?"

I blush and look away. She can tell by my face. I look back at her, to see that she is deadpanning me.

"I thought so. Let me guess, the loli was someone who basically worshiped you?"

"How the hell did you know that? I'm not sure if she worshiped me, but she was like a huge fan of mine. Me? A fan of mine! I have a fan! She was a magician! How awesome! Apparently, I have a huge fan base amongst the magicians community."

She puts on a pleased smile.

"A magician you say? Interesting. Very interesting indeed. What were you thinking? Bishop?"

"If not Bishop, Pawn. One of those two will be perfect for a magician!"

"Agreed wholeheartedly. In any case, it seems they are doing something."

I look over, and see that...Rias-san is talking with Isane-san.

"Ise, your work of delivering leaflets is done. Yep, its done! Now, you actually do a Devils job."

"Oooh! A contract!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since its your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since its hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bowed her head from my lap. She hasn't moved, along with Leon-kun who's playing some kind of game on his portable game console. I see that Akeno-san is casting. Hehe, I wonder how this will go?

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle."

Rias-san spoke out with a frustrated sigh. Well, while they are handling that, I will handle my own business.

"Rias-san! You don't mind if I use this room for interviews, right?"

"Not a problem."

Well that's that then. I turn to Ravel-san who nods. She gets up and starts setting the chairs around here in a line for us to sit on. And also places a chair for the hopeful to sit on. This is the usual. As I'm thinking about something...I hear Vali-san give a small laugh.

"Hahaha..."

I look to her, she is staring at Isane-san, who...failed to activate the magic circle. Ooh, that means...

"Ise."

"Y-Yes?"

"Magic circles requires certain amount of demonic powers. It doesn't require that much demonic power. No, its a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

"W-What does that mean?"

Rias-san releases a large sigh. She's pissed. I can hear the giggles of Vali-san. So uncharacteristic.

"In other words Ise, your demonic powers are below that of children. No, its so low that the magic circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic power is incredibly low."

"Hahahahaha!"

Vali-san! She let out a large laugh! Is she serious? I didn't think she would laugh about something like this.

"What the hell are you laughing at Vali!?"

"A joke."

Oooooooo! Vali-san! Don't be cruel, and cute. That was a little funny I suppose.

"Shut up Vali! I hate you jerk!"

"...Unsightly."

Koneko-chan is also having a dig at Isane-san who cries anime tears.

"Hehe, no demonic power huh? Even I can use it, and I'm not really into using demonic power!"

Jeanne-san comments with her usual smile.

"She can't use demonic power? Onii-sama, is she really the..."

"She is. Just because she isn't good with demonic power, doesn't mean she doesn't have uses."

Isane-san comes over and holds my hands tightly.

"You totally get me!"

"I totally do! But, you better go over to Rias-san."

"Right! But, I'm not a failure as a Devil?"

"No, of course not. Being a Devil isn't all about demonic power. It takes other things also. Like, being strong of mind and of heart. It takes real dedication to become strong."

She seems to accept my answer and goes back over to Rias-san and Akeno-san.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

"For the love of Maou...Ise. Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me? Whatever Ise, just whatever. We have a client and we can't make him wait. You, will just have to move your ass and run there!"

"R-Run there?"

Rias-san again lets out a large and frustrated sigh.

"No, I have a thought...yes. Right, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

"No, there isn't. You'll be the first, and the weirdest Devil in the universe."

What a way to put it. The weirdest Devil in the universe. That would put anyone in a low.

"O-Oh I see..."

"Hey Isane-san. Think of yourself as a unique Devil."

"Unique? I can live with unique! Alright! I'm all fired up!"

Sounds like Natsu-kun from Fairy Tail. Hehe, with that, she leaves the room to do her contract. Pretty soon, I kick out the rest of Rias-sans peerage, and herself so I can get ready for the peerage meeting. As I'm getting ready, I notice the others are sitting down. Hehe, judge, jury and executioner they look like.

I finish getting ready, and start interviewing.

"Alright. The first person is..."

So, we get started with the interview!

* * *

><p>...So many people, so little time. None of them seem right. They all just want power or fame, or both. I don't want people like that. Yes, I say live for yourself under me, but I don't want them to be obsessed with power, or to only gain fame. Even if Vali-san wasn't my Queen, she would still be powerful. These people on the other hand, just are weak, and want power through us.<p>

"Sigh...that was, time wasting."

"No kidding Ravel-chan. Mak-chan, that was, really useless. No offense to the people, but they were...weak."

I have to nod in agreement.

"Sorry Mako-sama, everyone. The ones I had seen, where actually potentially good. They just left off something's off like, maybe personality. Or they exaggerated their powers. Actually, we have one more person. The persons name is...erm...it doesn't say."

"It doesn't say? Then, what?"

"Yes, it doesn't say. But...I don't remember seeing this one in the ones I had organized. Ok, lets call...it in."

It in huh. She doesn't even know if it is a boy or a girl? Right, lets call this one in then.

"Come!"

With that command, the magic circle glowed on the floor. When the light died down, the person standing there is a...total mind fuck. That's a, loli. I drool a little, hot damn. Loli, with long blonde hair. Blue eyed blonde haired loli!

"Are you alright?"

Ravel-san asked from beside me. Am I alright? Am I alright? Of course I am! This is a loli we are looking at right now! She's a loli! She's the ultimate loli! Loli justice!

"F-Fine." I turn to the loli girl. "H-Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell."

Evangeline-san...why does that name sound so familiar? Where have I heard that name before?

"Wow that's one long name."

"No ones talking to you, beast."

Ooooo, she just called Ravel-san a beast. I resist the urge to giggle, but Jeanne-san does. Ravel-san turns to her quickly.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Nothing beast-chan."

"Don't call me a beast-chan! Right, you loli Evangeline whatever! Who are you exactly!?"

This girl, Evangeline-san sighs at Ravel-san who looks really angry.

"None of your concern beast. You, are the one called, Makoto Bael, right?"

Eh? I make a confused face and point to myself. She nods.

"Y-Yes, that's me. And you are...Evangeline-san."

"Right. I'm sure you've heard of me. The Girl Queen of Darkness?"

We all look to one another, and shrug our shoulders. She lets out a sigh.

"The Dark Evangel?"

Again, we shake our heads while shrugging our shoulders. She lets out a larger sigh.

"Maga Nosferatu? The Queen of the Night? The Apostle of Destruction? The Puppet Master? Are these names ringing a bell?"

"Sorry, it isn't ringing a bell."

"For the love of...you try and build a reputation for yourself and no one...no, I'm not going to let it get to me. The reason I came here is for one reason, and one reason only. And that's to find, my mate."

Her mate...! Is she...Vampire? Mate, sounds like Vampire. Is she, a Vampire?

"I-I see. And, have you...I mean, is your mate...is it Leon-kun?"

"Who? No! You! Its you idiot! Geez, I've got an idiot for a mate."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot...wait, you said me? I'm, your mate?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner. Lets give a prize to the black haired baka."

I pout. I'm not a black haired baka. She is. Well, she's the ultimate Vampire loli. But, now I remember! Evangeline-san! Kuroka-san warned me about her coming! Uu, I can't believe I forgot something like that.

"Hey! Don't call Mako-sama an idiot! He isn't one!"

"This doesn't concern you beast. This is between me, and my mate."

"I think this is going to get dirty, so should I take Leon-chan?"

I nod. I don't know where this is going, and he's too young to hear this. So, Jeanne-san takes Leon-kun out of the room, and Vali-san just leaves. Guess this was too awkward for her. This is too awkward for me. Can I leave? Ravel-san, and Evangeline-san are having a stare down.

"Don't call me a beast! And obviously it concerns me! I'm Mako-sama's Bishop!"

"Aha yes. That's the matter I wanted to talk about."

She wants to, talk about Bishops or Evil Pieces in general?

"Oh you can get lost. You are not, repeat, not going to be Mako-sama's Bishop! That's already taken!"

"He has two beast. I'm not stupid. I can already tell what's what. He has, 1 Pawn, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, and 1 Queen. That leaves, 2 Rooks, 1 Knight, 1 Bishop, and I believe 2 Pawns. So, I know I'm more than adequate to play the Bishop role."

"W-Well...you don't qualify! How do we even know what your abilities are? Much less, if they are suited to being Bishop? Or any Evil Piece for that matter?"

Wow, is Ravel-san...jealous? Ravel-san, I believe she is jealous.

"Hmmmmm...you really are a beast."

"Shut up! Don't call me a beast! Ugh, you should just..."

"Interview? Ravel-san, why don't you personally interview her? I'm sure you would be able to give me the best opinion, right?"

She looks at me with wide eyes. Being this close to Evangeline-san, is making me go a little crazy. Evangeline-san, might be my mate after all.

"W-Well...if you ask me Mako-sama...then, as my King...y-you...I can't refuse you. Fine, Evangeline-san. Allow me to interview you! Please answer all questions I relay to you."

"Yeah whatever."

"Don't yeah whatever me! Now, answer these questions!"

So, Ravel-san takes out a memo pad and starts asking Evangeline-san questions.

"Right. The first question is...species."

"You can't figure that out from when I said, mate? Ugh, I'm a Vampire, Day walker. Immune to Vampire weaknesses like garlic although I hate garlic, sunlight and other things like that. Next question beast."

"You will knock that off. Fine, I will put down blood sucker."

"Hey Ravel-san. I'm half Vampire. That's offensive you know?"

She turns to me with an apologetic look. Then, she turns back to Evangeline-san.

"Evangeline-san. What role do you think you would be suited to, and why?"

"Bishop, because I'm a dark mage."

"So, you're evil then? Sorry, we don't have evil people in our peerage. Bye now."

"Hey! I'm not evil. When I say dark mage, I mean I use dark elements. My specialty is dark magic, and ice magic. Although I know other spells of other elements, those two are my main however. Of course I have all the common Vampire abilities. I also know martial arts, but I prefer using magic."

Ravel-san clicks her tongue in annoyance. Evangeline-san laughs to herself.

"Damn it. Fine, so you use magic then. Run me through what kind of magic you use. The techniques themselves if you would."

Evangeline-san sighs and starts explaining about everything. Even going into detail about what types of magic's she can use. As she is explaining to Ravel-san, I get the urge to pin Evangeline-san down and bite her neck, and suck her blood. I remember what it was like with myself and Gasper-chan. We couldn't keep our teeth off one another.

"...I-Impossible."

"What is it Ravel-san?"

"W-Well, I've set certain standards for Bishops, as well as other pieces. For the Bishop, I've been looking for someone who has an above average skill in magic, and has a variety of magical skills. But...this...Evangeline-san has surpassed all my expectations. Magical skill, the variety and even all the Vampire abilities. She's, someone who surpasses my expectations by a margin."

"So, your decision?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. Ravel-san lets out a defeated sigh.

"...She's...ideal. It pains me to admit this, but she's ideal. Mako-sama...make her your Bishop if you truly desire."

"I see. And that's your, honest opinion?"

"It is. Even, if she is...someone who annoys me. I can't deny the power she has. And, it is obvious she is going...to do it whether I like it or not. Fire and ice huh. That's the Bishops you are going to have."

I smile a little. She is a perfect Bishop, that Ravel-san. As for Evangeline-san, she is someone who is a strong potential Bishop also.

"I understand Ravel-san. Evangeline-san. Since Ravel-san has said so, and I completely trust in her judgment...how would you like...to become my Bishop?"

"Sure. That was my plan all along anyway. Now, will you hurry up, and mark me as your mate already? This intense heat is unbearable."

"T-To mark you, when we just met is..."

"Ugh...fine. I'll have to start then."

She comes over, gets onto my lap and bites my neck! Shit! This is it...I-I can't stand these. It feels...sexual in nature...like, I'm feeling pleasure running through my body. What she is doing is running her very life through my body. It creates a mystical bond between Vampires. So, I do the same to her.

I bite down on her neck and let my life essence flow into her as it flows into me. When you meet your mate, you meet your mate. Males, can have multiple mates. Females just have the one, I believe that's how it works. That's why, even though Gasper-chan is my mate, I'm also having Evangeline-san as my mate also.

"There we go. Thank you for that. It was horrible feeling that for this long. Now..."

"Wait! Hold on a second. I need to ask, what does it mean to be...mates?"

Evangeline-san smirks a little at the annoyed Ravel-san.

"Well my dear beast. It means. Married. In terms of mates, its the same as marriage. Instead of picking who you want, you are drawn to them physically, mentally, sexually. Even though, I've never met Makoto until now, I've been feeling the connection. And now, we are connected."

"Don't call me your dear beast!"

That's the thing she's focusing on!? She did hear about me and Evangeline-san being, technically married, right? I would freak out more, but I did that the first time.

"Hehe, the beast is angry. While the beast is freaking out, shall we get more acquainted my dear mate?"

Evangeline-san trails her fingers up and down my chest so delicately! Loli-chan! Don't be so cute! Both of my mates, are loli's? Is that saying something about me? Am I, someone who attracts loli's? Well, it doesn't matter I suppose. Loli's are...justice!

"Get off Mako-sama you bitch!"

Ravel-san! She tries to get Evangeline-san but she just dodges her effortlessly.

"Now now beast. Being apart from mates is basically something that makes us feel sick."

She's right. Everytime I'm away from Gasper-chan, I feel like my world has gone dark. I don't feel anything but numb when she is in pain. Whether that be physical or emotional pain.

"Whatever! You, hanging onto him like that. Loli."

"Yes, I am a loli I suppose. But, I know all about Makoto's loli fetish, you know?"

Ravel-san growls at Evangeline-san who shakes her head in annoyance.

"W-What...ugh! You really annoy me! But Mako-sama. You was going to tell me about something from your adventures before?"

"Aha, right. Well, I met Arthur Pendragon-san, and Le Fay Pendragon-san. The former wielding Caliburn, and the latter being a magician of a high caliber. Le Fay-san, she was the one who called for me. And well, we hit it off I suppose. But, the point is, both of them are someone I would want on my peerage."

"C-C-Caliburn!? Pendragon...descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay? How the hell do you meet someone like that!?"

I smirk a little.

"That's because I have a good sense. Or maybe it is destiny."

"Destiny huh...funny thing destiny."

Destiny is a funny thing.

"Anyhow, it is getting late. Evangeline-san. I'll change you into my Bishop tomorrow, if that's what you truly want?"

"It is. It will enhance my already powerful magical power. And, I will be the servant of my mate huh. That's something I want, alright."

"Stop flirting with Mako-sama you loli!"

Evangeline-san lets out a little laugh at Ravel-san who glares daggers back.

"Shall we go home, with the beast."

"Call me that again and I will burn you alive!"

"Whatever beast. Come on Makoto. Take me home, I'm tired."

Ravel-san sighs heavily as we all stand up. I activate the circle to take me and us directly to my bedroom, the Master bedroom. I love my bedroom, so anime filled. I let the light envelope us and with that, we are away!

...Getting home, Ravel-san and Evangeline-san glare daggers at one another. Uu, this is going to be a long night.

"This your bed?"

I nod at Evangeline-san who jumps on the bed.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh! What the hell!?"

Two screams! One was Evangeline-san, the other...I pull the covers back...Sona-san!? W-Why is she here!? She's in my bed with...just her bra and panties!? Sona-san! This is inappropriate!

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping in the bed of my fiancee, Makoto-kun. I heard the ape, Akeno, Jeanne-san and Ravel had a little sleepover in here the other day. And, as your fiancee, I'm not losing to them!"

"Fiancee? So, you have a mate, and a fiancee?"

I turn to Evangeline-san. She doesn't know the half of it.

"Actually, Evangeline-san. I have two mates including you, and Sona-san here is my fiancee. Its complicated. Anyway, there is a room..."

"Don't be stupid. I'm staying here."

Ravel-san didn't like that answer and let out a howl!

"Never! If she's staying then I, will also stay here! You can't be trusted!"

"And that's coming from the beast?"

Ravel-san glares harshly as I get ready for bed. They can have a little fight if they want. I'm just tired from today's events. Getting ready for bed, I get in my bed with Sona-san to the side of me.

"Get out loli!"

"No beast! I will stay next to my mate! Stupid beast."

"Stop calling me a beast!"

This could go on for awhile. So, I place my head on the pillow and I feel Sona-sans head rest on my chest. I should get used to this, since I'm marrying her. She had the right idea actually. One day, Sona-san and I will be married. Sounds strange and it doesn't feel real, yet I am going to be married to her.

* * *

><p>...The next time I open my eyes, it appears to be daylight. I fell asleep while they were fighting? Isn't that something strange? Falling asleep in the midst of a fight? Well, whatever. I can pretty much sleep through most things. I take a look around and see...Sona-san asleep, Ravel-san asleep, Evangeline-san asleep, Akeno-san asle...eh? W-What? When did she get here!? She wasn't here last night!<p>

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

Oooooooo! That scream! When I looked, Rias-san is standing there! She's taking rapid breaths that are making her chest move up and down...no, I'm not going to look at her like that.

Everyone wakes up with a start and looks at Rias-san with angry eyes.

"Ape! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"You're a whore Sona! Sneaking in here at night, and you Akeno. You betrayed me! And you Ravel! Uwah! Wait, who the fuck is that!?"

"Ape, I'm Evangeline. I'm, Makoto's mate."

"Don't call me an ape! Wait mate? Vampire? Ooh Maou, give me strength. Makoto! Mark me as a mate also!"

Geez! I can't just mark her as a mate. There is a difference between mates between Vampires and mates between Vampires and other races. Between Vampires, its destiny. Between Vampires and other races, it is choice.

"M-Mark you huh. You know. That means that you would be mine, forever."

"I know what it means. Just do it!"

"No ape. If he is going to do that, then he can do it to his fiancee, me."

Rias-san runs out of the room with teary eyes. She's a weird Devil. Evangeline-san taps me on the shoulder and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Ok, who's the ape?"

As I was about to reply, Ravel-san does it for me instead.

"That ape...I mean, that girl is Rias Gremory-sama. She's, Mako-sama's cousin on his Otou-sama's side."

"No shit Sherlock. I thought she was a Vampire."

"Shut up loli! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!" She covers her mouth and releases a gasp. "Ooh, I just did a Rias-sama...oops. Its all your fault Evangeline-san! Just leave Mako-sama you stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker! I am Makoto's mate you idiot!"

I shake my head. If this is what my Bishop, and future Bishop are like now, wait until Evangeline-san actually becomes my Bishop.

"Ara, good morning Mako-kun~"

"Akeno-san, how did you get in here without me sensing you?"

"I have my ways and means. Now, give me a good morning kiss you sexy boy~"

Akeno-san, wrapped her arms around my neck and went for the kiss! She's been trying to kiss me for awhile now! I-I wonder why. Is it to make Rias-san jealous? But she isn't here right now. Why, does she want to kiss me? Doesn't she want a boyfriend?

"Akeno. No. If Makoto-kun is going to kiss anyone, it is going to be his fiancee."

"Ara Sona-sama. You can't steal the first kiss like that."

"It wouldn't be stealing. Incase you don't know, Makoto-kun and I are engaged to be married. You know, a kiss is something that should be expected."

Even saying that calmly, her face got redder and redder as time went on.

"A kiss is expected? Then, I really should've become Mako-kun's Queen after all. Then, I could've gotten the privileges that Vali-chan gets."

"Privileges? What privileges does Vali-san get?"

I question with a raised eyebrow.

"She gets to be your cutest Queen, that's what."

"So? She is my cutest Queen. I have too look after her, emotional needs. She's, tough through and through but emotionally, she's closed off. I just bring out her emotions."

"If you say so!"

...A short time later. I go towards school on my own. I've just dropped off Leon-kun and everyone else was busy this morning so they left early. Evangeline-san is just going to stay at our house today. I dunno what everyone else is doing, but it is apparently important.

So, on my own...hehe...I sense something. A Sacred Gear nearby. Hmmmm, I wonder where it is...

"Hauu!"

A noise from behind me. And also the sound of something being dropped on the floor. I turn around...a nun. What's a nun doing here? She's, about my age. She's actually kind of cute for a nun. I go over and offer my hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Uu, why do I keep falling over? O-Oh, thank you very much."

I help her to her feet. The veil she's wearing blows off, and goes my way. I catch it as it was about to fly off. Strange, why am I helping a nun? Why would I care if she's...whatever.

"Say, you travelling?"

I point to the suitcases on the floor.

"O-Oh, no. I-I was appointed to the Church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. Its a pleasure to meet you."

A lie. I can tell that she is lying already. I can sense...sadness on this nun. I'm a little curious. Plus a Sacred Gear inside her. I can sense that much from here.

"Let me guess, you can't speak japanese that well?"

"Are you psychic!?"

"No. I'm not psychic my dear. I just deduced it. Now, where is it you want to go?"

What the hell am I saying? I should be going, right now. She's a nun. I'm a Devil/Vampire, I should be gone. Ugh! Ravel-san is going to kill me later.

"I'm...looking for...the Church of this town..."

"The Church? I, think I know where this Church is. Want me to take you?"

"R-Really? This is all thanks to God!"

God, hardly. God hasn't gotten anything to do with this.

"Follow me my dear. Here, let me carry these for you."

I pick up her suitcases and start walking away while she keeps protesting to me carrying her suitcase.

"Erm...thank you for showing me the way!"

"Not a problem. Everyone needs guidance sometimes."

So we continue on, until I hear a little cry near some park. When I turned, the nun went towards the park. I sigh and follow after her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The nun put her hands towards the little cut on the boys knee, and started healing it. The power to heal. I know of some Sacred Gears that can do that, but this one seems to be...damn, its Twilight Healing. I'd recognize it anywhere. Those rings on her fingers.

Yes, Twilight Healing. Such a rare, but not unique Sacred Gear. I've only seen it once, on some other girl. She was bad, ran with the wrong crowd and eventually turned evil. So, I was sent after her, and killed her. Poor girl. She shouldn't of tried to attack some of the important Devils.

"Here, your cut was healed. The pain should be gone by now." She pats the child's head and faces me. "Sorry. But I had too."

"Don't worry. Its very good of you to do something like that."

She smiles with cuteness...ooh damn it. I can't resist cuteness...resist urge to hug...resist urge to hug...can't hug her...she's a nun...

"Thank you Onee-chan!"

The nun becomes confused and turns to me.

"What did he say?"

Ooo, I'm so tempted to say something like. "He said, will you kiss me Onee-chan!?" But that would be a little nasty. Not to mention downright cruel to both of them. Hehe, it would be funny though to see her reaction to that.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan!"

"Really? You're welcome little boy!"

He becomes confused. Right, they don't have that ability. Hehe, it must sound like gibberish to both of them. I shake my head and we head out of there after I rely the information to him, and too his Okaa-sama.

"That power, wasn't it Twilight Healing?"

Her eyes become wide like saucers.

"...Y-Yes."

"You seem sad. Has that special gift caused problems? That's what it is you know? A gift bestowed by the almighty Lord, God."

"Oooh! Are you a believer in God as well?"

"You could say that yes. I certainly believe he exists."

She gains stars around her eyes and grasps one of my hands tightly. Hehe, this is an old thing.

"We should be continuing on."

"Right!"

So, the rest of the way there, we went in a comfortable silence. Cute girl, has away of making you feel good inside instantly. Uwah, this is a strange. Why am I drawn to the blonde Bishoujo? She's adorable and I want to hug her! No, I can't hug her! Damn it all! We get to the Church.

"This is it! I'm so glad!"

She checked her map. How adorable. I sense Fallen Angels inside there. Hope she knows what she's doing. I give her the suitcases and turn to leave.

"It was fun. I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

As I was about to go, she stopped me. What does this nun girl want from me?

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Please, allow me to make you some tea as gratitude."

Hmmmmm, a Devil/Vampire going into a Church. That would be new and interesting. The Fallen Angels in there are weak, I can sense that out here. I believe it is the three Fallen Angels that distracted me when I was on my date with Isane-san. Maybe it would be good to give them a little scare.

"Cool! Tea sounds fantastic!"

"R-Really? Great! Please follow me!"

She seems happy to do this. If she only knew.

"Say, what's your name? My name is Makoto...Bael. Please call me Makoto!"

"Bael? Where have I heard that...hmmmmm...no, I don't remember. Aha, my name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia Makoto-san!"

"Great. Asia-san it is then."

"Please follow me!"

So, I follow her into the Church. This is a place that Fallen Angels use. I can tell by the broken icons and other things. I'm lead into a seating area. She tells me to wait here. I nod and she disappears someplace. I'm not alone in here, I can see three Fallen Angels sat in the corner. They are cowering in fear.

"Hello."

"Oh shit! He's come to kill us! Raynare! We need to fucking get the fuck out of here!"

With that, the little girl Fallen Angel ran out of the room, crying. Damn, I say hello and she runs off afraid. Do I look scary? Wow, that was...wow.

"Fallen Angel Raynare-san, and other one. What you intend to do with the nun Asia-san? Is it, naughty? Are you going to be bad Fallen Angels?"

"Raynare! I'm fucking going! Live another day!"

With that, the woman Fallen Angel ran out of here. Ok, so that leaves me with Raynare-san who is shaking.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I've come for tea."

"W-What? I saw what you did to Dohnaseek! You destroyed him! You literally killed him by blowing body parts off!"

Oh, was that his name? Dohnaseek huh. Oh well, he's dead now.

"Then, don't upset me. If you upset me, I become quite sadistic. So, you do something to that sweet girl Asia-san, and I will murder you. I will literally disintegrate parts of your body. Maybe I should start with the fingers..."

"Noooooooooooo! I want to liveeeeeeeee!"

With that, she runs away. Ok, that was something. A few minutes later, Asia-san comes back with tea.

"S-Sorry it took so long Makoto-san."

"Ooh no. It wasn't a bother. Thank you for the tea."

So we start drinking tea and talking about random things. I've never been in a Church before. This is a strange feeling. Doubly strange. I'm half each of two beings that shouldn't be in Church.

After the tea, I stand to leave.

"Asia-san. You know, they are Fallen Angels? They will hurt you in the end. If you ever feel like getting away from them, or if they hurt you. Come and find me, alright?"

"Makoto-san...I-I don't..."

"Just say you will, alright? I wouldn't like it if you got hurt by these...people."

"Ok. I...Makoto-san. Thank you for everything."

I shake my head and leave after saying goodbye. It has to be up to her to leave on her own. I can't force the girl to leave. It has to be her choice. Sorry Asia-san, the only way I can get involved is if they attacked someone from my family. Or, if they attacked someone from Sona-sans, or Rias-sans peerage. If that happens, then I'm going to kill them. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>...The end of the day, and I'm having Ravel-san yell at me. She's angry, as expected. Everyone from the club is here. I'm sat on a chair away from everyone as she yells at me.<p>

"And you actually helped a nun!? Whats going on with you Mako-sama? Going to a Church is a death sentence!"

"Geez, relax. It wasn't like God or Azazel was there themselves. It was just some Fallen Angels who were weak. They don't pose a challenge for anyone on my peerage, or even on Rias-sans peerage for that matter, besides Isane-san that is."

"Relax? Relax!? How can I relax!? You, put yourself in harms way for...a nun?"

"She wasn't just a nun Ravel-san. She was a good girl. I could see it behind her green eyes. Pain. Pain Ravel-san. I saw pain and sadness behind her eyes. She needed someone, and I helped her. It isn't like I plan on seeing her again, unless she comes to me for help."

She releases a big sigh.

"Mako-sama...ugh. It isn't getting through, is it?"

"Oh, I know what you mean. I just don't see the problem with it. Well, I see the problem, but I don't see what's going on with you personally. Ravel-san, are you worked up by the fact that I helped someone on Gods side? Or by the fact that I could've been killed?"

She starts tearing up. I go over and pull her into a hug.

"You're a baka! Stupid ultra mega super baka! If you died then..."

"Died? It wasn't so terrible. I promise not to go to a Church again, unless I'm backed up by the peerage. Ravel-san, you ok now?"

"No! I'm not ok! I am very worried about that. What if the Fallen Angels try to attack you?"

"Hehe, I don't think that will be an issue. I've scared them good and proper. The little girl Fallen Angel ran away crying when I said hello. The other older woman Fallen Angel ran away when I called them naughty. And finally, Raynare-san, the teen Fallen Angel ran away after I said I would disintegrate her fingers."

She hiccups ands laughs, but then just hugs me tightly.

"You're still in my bad books Mako-sama. Honestly, trying to scare me, are you? You know I love you very much yet you...ugh! Mako-sama! You annoy me sometimes, you know that!?"

"I love you too Ravel-san. Don't fret about such things. Now, would you like a little kiss on the cheek?"

"...Whatever. I don't care if you do or not."

Such a tsundere! That's Ravel-san! Tsundere to the end! I sigh to myself and place my lips to her cheek. She blushes up a storm. Ravel-san, she's so adorable.

"Wait wait wait! What the hell!? She, the Phenex gets a kiss on the cheek yet I don't!?"

"Rias-san, Ravel-san is my cute Bishop. Of course I'm going to kiss her cheek. I messed up. Anyway, shouldn't you be talking to your Pawn?"

"I suppose I should be. But...whatever. Yes, I will be talking with my Pawn..."

I shake my head and go over to the couch where Koneko-chan and Evangeline-san get onto my lap! Two loli's on my lap! Awesome!

"And, what do you think you're doing?"

"...I sit here. My spot."

"What!? Silly cat. This is my spot now."

"...No, its mine."

Are they, fighting over my lap? They are! They are fighting over my lap! Weirdly wonderful! Awesome! I'm so privileged! But, I do wonder if I could trade Koneko-chan to my team one day...Rias-san...I want Koneko-chan. I don't have a Rook right now. But, I want Koneko-chan. She has lots of potential, and it isn't just because she is a loli...although...no!

"Mako-sama. We have an order, to hunt from the Arch Duke."

"Really? Alright then! Lets go on the hunt! Everyone, gear up. Evangeline-san. Want to come? See what we do best?"

"Sure. Lets see what you all can do."

They get off my lap, and I gather my servants plus Evangeline-san. I heard that the Gremory group have a hunt also. Well, we have got the orders. We go with a teleportation spell!

We get to our place. Ok, we are...what appears to be an abandoned field.

"Ooh the smell of blood. I love it."

"Me too, but this place has been a feeding ground for man eaters. Devils, who feed on humans. Pretty sick isn't it?"

"It is I suppose."

As she said that, our enemies appear. Beasts, wild animals they look like.

"Say, Makoto...why did you call them man eaters?"

"These things are hardly worth being called Devils. They, are Stray Devils who used dark magic to turn themselves into disgusting creatures for power. Alright, this is going to be pretty quick."

The Devil beast snarls at us. Ewww, sick. There are...5 of them. Ok, so that's one each if you don't count Evangeline-san.

"I'll take care of this."

"No, Vali-san. Today, I would like to explain the Evil Pieces to Evangeline-san. So, only one enemy for tonight. But, you know what I'll let you do later."

"Hmph, fine. Five minutes."

I nod a little. Pervert wants my butt for five minutes.

"Alright, first is...Jeanne-san. Take that one on the far left please."

"Can do Mak-chan!"

Jeanne-san, sprints forward at the enemy while I continue my teachings.

"Ok, Jeanne-san is my, Knight. The Knights trait is speed." Jeanne-san uses her speed to run rings around the enemy who is totally confused. "And Jeanne-sans weapon, is her Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith. Its her ultimate weapon you could say."

"Onee-san is going to teach you naughty monster-chan a lesson now!"

Jeanne-san stops toying around and makes many cuts on the monsters flesh. Since she holds a holy sword, the monster is vanquished.

"That's Jeanne-san for you. Her speed, coupled with her sword skills. This makes her the fastest Knight. She's the fastest on my peerage, even Vali-san has trouble keeping up with her when she goes all out unless she's in Balance Breaker, then Vali-san is a little faster, but not much. But the weakness is the defence. However, there are numerous ways to overcome that, like being faster than your opponent or using other tactics to increase your defence like maybe making a shield of holy swords or something. Next, Ravel-san. You're up. The one on the far right."

"Yes Mako-sama! Watch me!"

I smile as she goes forward. Ravel-san gathers her fire as I explain to Evangeline-san.

"Next. Ravel-san is the Bishop. The Bishops trait is a boost in magical power. Using that piece, it will make your magic and demonic power increase. However, the more powerful the spell, the more it consumes your magical power. But you already knew that." Ravel-san creates a ring of fire to trap her enemy. "Now since Ravel-san belongs to the Phenex clan, she has natural ability to manipulate fire and wind to her liking. So, that's what she uses, for the most part."

"Ok, my King is watching. I can't let him down now!"

A scream fills the night as Ravel-san burns her enemy away.

"And that's Ravel-san! She's my supporting Bishop. You see, I had this idea. A Bishop that attacks, and the other Bishop that defends. Ravel-san is the one who defends. Her Phenex trait of regeneration is something which allows her to basically take any attack, as long as she has the demonic power. But, besides that, she can create illusions, create defensive demonic barriers and other things like that. I actually asked her to do that. Become my supporting Bishop, and she agreed wholeheartedly. She's actually pretty good in the support area. That way, she will become the supportive Bishop!"

"I see. That's pretty smart of you."

Pretty smart of me? I'm pretty smart!

"Thanks! Next, is my cute little Pawn! Cute little Pawn, you're up. Take that one on the left now."

"Yes Onii-sama! Permission to promote?"

"Yep! Please, promote into a Rook. I can explain two in one then."

He nods, and promotes into a Rook for me.

"Alright. You can't be seriously sending in a child."

"Ooh I am. But, Leon-kun isn't just a child. Now, let me explain Leon-kun. He's my Pawn, plain and simple. His special trait is that he can promote into any piece with my authorization or in places I designate as enemy territory, like a Church for instance. He can promote into a Queen, Rook, Bishop or Knight. The way Leon-kun uses those power-ups is a little different to others."

She gains a confused look, as Leon-kun makes shadows appear by his feet. His Longinus. He's making a demonic beast. The shadow grows into a beast that looks like a big muscular demon.

"When you say uses it differently?"

"Right. For Leon-kun, he uses it to strengthen his demonic beasts. For instance, he uses the Rook to increase the strength of his demonic beasts, or to use the defence to create a demonic beast that acts like a shield."

"Now go!"

SMASH!

Leon-kun's monster beast thing smashed the enemy into the ground, annihilating the enemy easily.

"Leon-kun, is actually my Ace in the hole besides Vali-san which I will explain next. Leon-kun's Sacred Gear is a Longinus, Annihilation Maker. A Sacred Gear that can create any demonic beast he can think of. But, since he's young, he hasn't mastered it yet. But, don't take that boy lightly. Leon-kun's specialty is Anti-monsters. They target an opponents weakness, if he knows it. Say, like fighting Devils, he will create monsters that use light, or for Angels using demonic beasts to use demonic blasts. But even those aren't absolute. Right now, his Anti-monsters are strong enough to kill mid level Devils, and high class Devils using the Bishops or Queens power."

"Wow..."

She seems amazed. She should be. Leon-kun is pretty special.

"Isn't he awesome? Right, the Rook he promoted into has its unique traits. Like absolute strength and a very high defence. That's its trait. But the weakness of the Rook is that usually they aren't quick. There are ways to overcome that. Become so sturdy that the attack doesn't hurt you or learn to become faster or just overwhelm your opponent with your strength. Lastly, is my cutest Queen."

"Ugh, don't call me that."

I smirk as she glares. I brush it off as I turn to Evangeline-san.

"Since Vali-san will kill the thing quickly, I will explain as she kills. Basically, she's the Queen. The one after me in power, or that's how it is supposed to be. She's actually stronger than I am, and I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Vali-san uses some demonic power and kills the monster easily.

"She's stronger than you?"

"Exactly. She's the unbeatable Queen. She has all the traits. Bishop, Rook, and Knight. Think of her as a Pawn who never has to have my permission to promote. She's always got those powers flowing through her. Vali-san is special. She's got the Longinus Divine Dividing. That Longinus can pretty much zap the energy out of you every ten seconds, once she has come into contact with you. That power, goes into her and when she reaches her limit, she can release the excess power through her wings. And, she's even reached Balance Breaker. By the way, she groped my butt to reach that."

"You promised you'd never tell anyone!"

I giggle a little as she takes out the other monster! Hey! That was mine! Uwah, I never really get to fight. They always take my fun away.

"Anyway, as I was saying. She only uses two things. Her Longinus, and demonic power. She refuses to use anything else like swords. She possess' a vast amount of demonic power. She's pretty amazing if I'm honest. She's, my cutest Queen. No doubt about it, she's going to be the strongest Queen. As well as all my peerage. They will be the strongest in their respective fields. With that, here ends the lesson."

"Very informative. I was a little edgy about some of the pieces, but your explanation was something I found useful."

"I'm glad! With that, we are done! Good job everyone. Let us return home, Evangeline-san, shall I turn you now, or tomorrow?"

She puts a finger to her chin as everyone gathers around.

"It is a little late. Do it tomorrow."

"Right! Good work! Home time!"

[Yes!]

With that, we disappear to go home!

* * *

><p><strong>Eva-chan has been introduced! Next chapter she will be the Bishop, and I gave everyone's powers a little description, besides Makoto which will be explained fully soon.<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The first kiss**

I've made Evangeline-san my Bishop! She's my cute loli Bishop! I'm happy! She's mine forever and ever! But, she would've been anyway as she is my mate now. Well yes, that's it. She's mine and I'm hers. That's how it works. Over the weekend, I got Evangeline-san transferred into Kuoh academy, as a first year! She's in the same class as Koneko-chan and Ravel-san.

Ooh, did I forget to mention that I'm with the three loli's this morning!? I class Ravel-san as a loli, even though she's got bigger than average breasts. She's, got a smallish body though. Nothing like Koneko-chan's small body, or Evangeline-sans small body. But small none the less.

Right now, we've just dropped Leon-kun off at school, and I'm walking to school with the loli's! Loli justice! Is it me or do I know lots of loli's? Hmmmm, oh well! Loli power! The loli holding my left hand, is Koneko-chan! She's, being a little cute this morning. She usually gives everyone the cold shoulder, but today she's acting like a cute girl. Of course she still gives off a little emotionless expression, but that's just Koneko-chan.

And the loli holding my right hand is, Evangeline-san! She's holding my right hand! Evangeline-san is being cute this morning also! She's a cute loli who rarely leaves my side! We, pretty much drink one another's blood, every other day. That's enough. Of course I still drink others blood, but I love Evangeline-sans and Gasper-chan's blood as they are my mates!

And lastly, the drill haired loli so holding onto my arm! This is loli Heaven! Well, loli hell? Is it Heaven or hell for Devils/Vampires? I'll say Heaven because, I am happy right now! Even if it looks strange to others! This is my idea of perfect happiness right now! Three cuties walking to school with me.

"Hey, Mako-sama. Isn't your, usual activity today?"

"You mean, the usual greet?"

I ask with a fake smile. I don't like doing it because, I'm not a crowd person. I like to know everyone in the crowd, I'm peculiar like that.

"Yeah! The school students, everyone comes rushing at you on Monday morning, and you have to give a phrase for the week, to Katase-san and Murayama-san. Must be tough being popular."

She eye rolled then. Hmph, it is tough. I would rather not be popular. I don't even know why I'm popular. They, just like me for my looks, that's it. They, don't know the real me at all.

"It really is. No one sees me. They see the Trap Prince. They don't see the real me at all. Anyway, what phrase should I use this week?"

"...Use loli justice as the phrase this week."

I look at Koneko-chan with a little wide eyed expression. She, wants me to use that phrase? Loli justice? Her eyes are telling me to just do it.

"Hmmmm, I agree with the cat. Use loli justice as this, phrase. What is that anyway?"

"You don't know what a phrase is loli?"

"Shut up beast! I know what a phrase is! I, meant why does he have to give a phrase to these animals?"

Ravel-san sighs heavily and starts explaining about the phrase. I have to do it, or they wont leave me alone. I could use some demonic power on them I suppose, but I prefer not to use my power on humans if I can help it.

"So...these people basically want you to be...their leader?"

"Not leader loli. They just call him the, Trap Prince. Because there aren't many males in the school, they find above average males in looks, and award titles to said male. But, besides Mako-sama, I don't know anyone else that's called a Prince. Well, anyway. That's it in a nutshell. They find males they want and idolize them. Mako-sama even has a fanclub with various pairings."

Ooh not the pairings. Uwah. I don't like it when the pairings are mentioned! Pairings suck! No, they don't suck, I just don't like hearing them because...it makes me feel weird. I can't really explain it well, but I just feel weird inside, butterflies.

"Pairings? You mean, he's paired off with people? Like who?"

Ravel-san starts counting them off on her fingers.

"Well, there is the Makoto x Rias pairing. The Makoto x Sona pairing. The Makoto x Akeno pairing. The Makoto x Yumi pairing. The Makoto x Koneko pairing. The Makoto x Ravel pairing. The Makoto x Vali pairing. The Makoto x Jeanne pairing. And I believe there's the Makoto x Isane pairing now. That's...nine pairings now. Wow, that's quite a few, isn't it? Guess which ones the most popular. It will blow your mind."

Evangeline-san puts a finger to her chin in thought.

"The most popular? Hmmmmmm...I would have to say either Makoto x Vali or Makoto x Rias pairing."

"Nope! The most popular is the Makoto x Koneko pairing. There are a fair few in each pairings, but the most popular is Makoto x Koneko."

I blush at that. It is true. That's the most popular pairing. Even Koneko-chan's cheeks gain a small blush.

"Really? Whys that pairing the most popular?"

"There are various reasons. But the main reason is because...she's stoic and he's mysterious yet energetic. Opposites, yet it works with them. They, are also sm...erm...they have similar...problems."

"Similar problems? What does the cat and Makoto have in common with problems?"

"...She means height issues."

Koneko-chan spoke with venom. We do have height issues. It isn't my fault I'm small! I'm small and adorable!

"Height issues? Ooh yes, I see it now."

"Maybe, you will get a pairing Evangeline-san."

Ravel-san offers. Evangeline-san gains a small smirk.

"The Makoto x Evangeline pairing? Hahahaha, that will be the pairing that will be on top."

"...No, top belongs to me!"

Koneko-chan! She's really protective of the top position. I don't really understand it myself.

"Hehehe. That's it is it? You, have claimed top? Are you, the alpha?"

Alpha? Alpha of what? Koneko-chan nods in agreement to what Evangeline-san said, but I still don't understand what she's the alpha of.

"...Damn straight."

"N-No! I refuse this! Koneko-san can't be alpha! That spot is mine!"

"What are you saying beast? The top, belongs to me!"

Those three then start fighting about who's on top in alpha status. I still don't understand what's going on! What's it mean to be alphaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?

* * *

><p>We get to school, and we are surrounded by nearly everyone around. Ooh, here we go.<p>

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAKOTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

I had to cover my ears at that. Too loud. The other girls with me covered their ears also.

"Makoto-sama! Phrase of the week!?"

Katase-san screams at me. What did I have to say again...? Oh right...

"Loli justice!"

"Loli justice!? Love it! Murayama-chan! Get it down!"

"Right!"

This is creepy. I find this creepy every Monday. Can't I have a break from it? They then start questioning about my weekend, then started asking about Evangeline-san. Of course, she made a big hype about us being destined ones. By the end of the Evangeline-san talk, everyone knows about the Makoto x Evangeline now.

"...We should be going, Mako-senpai."

"How many times do I have to say, you don't have to call me senpai Koneko-chan? We've known one another for years now."

"...You are my senpai though."

I shake my head. She's been calling me senpai lately. I don't really know why either. She, just does. Even though I repeatedly tell her that we are closer than senpai/kohai relationship, she just calls me senpai.

"Lovers tiff!"

One random person shouted out. Koneko-chan and I aren't lovers. We are very close friends, even best friends I would said. There has been times where I thought she might like me, more than friends but...I haven't really given it much thought.

PUSH! PUSH!

Uwah! Someone pushed both Koneko-chan and I! Our lips...connected! For an instant, our lips connected. It was a brush of the lips, but we did have our lips connected for an instant.

"...Koneko-chan..."

"...Screw it."

She grabs my head and we kiss again! This time it is a proper kiss! This is actually my first kiss! That one was a brush against one another's lips! This time, it is a full contact with one another! An-And she was the one who initiated ittttttttt! As we are kissing, I hear gasps from all around us. This is it, I've just kissed Koneko-chan. She's the first girl, I've ever kissed.

After a minute or so, we break apart...I can't stop blushing. That was a kiss. That was, something I can't imagine. It was something I want to do again soon. Right now actually, but I can't just grab her and kiss her, even if that's what she did to me.

"Ooh Maou!"

With that, Ravel-san faints. Evangeline-san laughs at her.

"You killed the beast~"

She can't keep calling Ravel-san a beast. She doesn't like it. I then notice something. Koneko-chan, has rested her head against my chest! Koneko-chan! Don't be so adorable!

"DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The scream! A scream for a doctor...Rias-san runs off crying for Doctor Penguin most likely. Standing where Rias-san was...is Sona-san, Akeno-san, Yumi-chan, Jeanne-san, Isane-san and Vali-san. Each have different expressions on. All, scary expressions, in one way or another.

"My fiancee was kissed by Koneko-san..."

A complicated expression came from Sona-san.

"Ara. Koneko-chan just stepped up her game."

Narrowed eyes came from Akeno-san that was partially hidden by her fake smile.

"Koneko-chan took the lead..."

Yumi-chan with a forlorn expression spoke.

"Well! Just have to step it up a little!"

Jeanne-sans happy as always. But with an undertone of sadness reached my ears.

"I knew Makoto was a lolicon!"

The Isane-sans reply was as expected, painful. As for Vali-san? She didn't speak, but just looked at me emotionlessly. I feel scared, yet happy also. I just had my first kiss, by Koneko-chan. It was, very perfect if I do say so myself.

"...Lets go to class..."

"Yes...lets go..."

With that everyone headed to class, Koneko-chan took Ravel-san who's still passed out. And I went towards my own class with Isane-san and Vali-san. Since those two are in my class, it makes sense that we go together, right? During the walk to class, it was...awkward to say the least.

They didn't say much, but I could sense like they wanted to say more than they were saying or rather not saying, you know?

* * *

><p>...The day goes by, and I couldn't get her out of my mind, Koneko-chan I mean. It was just, she kissed me. She, actually kissed me. Hehe, I sound like someone with a crush. And it sounds kind of pathetic at my age to say, that was my first kiss. I'm 17 years old and I hadn't been kissed until just a few hours ago? Well, more than a few hours, but it was only today.<p>

Right now, I'm the in clubroom with the others. A few others. Some have gone out on contracts. Since I didn't feel the need for Evangeline-san to hand out leaflets, I let her start contracts straight away. So, the only people in this room, is myself, and Rias-san and Leon-kun.

"Koneko..."

"Geez, let it go Rias-san. Koneko-chan and I kissed, it isn't a big deal."

"It is though! It is a huge deal! S-S-She kissed you!"

"I know. As one of the recipients of the kiss, I remember."

She sighs heavily as Ravel-san comes back. Hmmm? She seems to be a little troubled. She comes over and shows me numerous reports.

"Mako-sama. We have orders to take out these targets."

I go over the targets...

"This is fine Ravel-san. We should be able to handle this."

She puts on a complicated expression.

"No, that isn't the point. They are in different places. Look, this location, and this one, and this location, and this location, and this one...and finally here in town."

I look at it. They seem to spread out pretty far. I guess the usual people that protect these places are on vacation or something.

"Alright. Let me think for a second. Obviously we can't hit all at once together...but if we spilt up...right. I have an idea. When everyone gets back, I'm giving orders."

"Understood Mako-sama. Now, shall I prepare tea?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Leon-san, would you like a drink?"

Leon-kun places a finger to his chin in thought. Then, he nods.

"Mmm milk please Onee-sama!"

"Tea and milk coming up!"

With that she goes over and makes tea and some milk for my cute little Pawn, while I go over the targets. The Underworld is sure making us work hard lately. Is there an uproar? Who knows. Might be because, we are the strongest team in town as it were. No offense to Rias-san and Sona-sans peerage, but mine are all pretty strong in his or her own right, mostly her own right though. There's only one male besides myself on my peerage.

"So, Makoto. Busy as usual I see."

"I am. But it isn't anything I can't handle."

"You sure? If you need help, I'd be more than happy to sacrifice Koneko...I mean help out."

"Geez. Why be harsh on Koneko-chan? Ok, she kissed me. But, it was just a kiss. It isn't like we had...sex or anything. It was just a kiss Rias-san."

She makes a sad expression.

"Because, she took it. That special thing she took. The first time someone touched your lips with their own. I was...going to do it one day, you know?"

"We are cousins you sicko."

"Hey! Don't pretend you haven't thought about it! It isn't like it is a taboo, to us Devils. Come on, at least tell me you've thought about it."

I swallow the saliva in my mouth and make a little reply.

"...I have."

"Holy shit, really!? I didn't know! Oh well, time to start I suppose!"

She comes over, and goes for my lips! But, at the last second, Ravel-san smacks her in the head!

"Ape!"

"Don't call me an ape Ravel that rhymes with gravel! I just thought, gravel is Ravel with a g infront of it."

"Well done ape. Now, leave Mako-sama alone. He has things to do."

Ravel-san hands me some tea, and some milk for Leon-kun. Rias-san growls and goes over to Makoto doll.

"Makoto doll. She's picking on me again."

"Hehe, she's not normal."

A new voice. Sona-san has entered the building. Rias-san cries to herself and points harshly at Sona-san.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I have something for Makoto-kun ape. It is important, you know?"

For me? I pointed to myself, she makes the tiniest of nods and comes over.

"Makoto-kun, read this. Its important."

I nod and go over what she handed me. This is...oooo, this is something important. I look at Sona-san who makes a expressionless face.

"This is it huh. They want it?"

"Apparently. Onee-sama sent it to me just this afternoon. They weren't planning to tell us for a few weeks yet, but I thought you should know, just incase you might want to stop it or something..."

"I'm not going to stop it unless you want me too. I accepted the fact long ago, and I'm fine with it, if you are."

"...Y-Yes, I am fine with it. Anyway, I best be going. We need to leave in a few days."

"Right! See you soon, Sona-san."

She nods and leaves the room. So, it is happening soon huh. It was inevitable, but I don't mind. I think Sona-san is a great person.

"Was it...the...marriage Mako-sama?"

"It was. It seems to be something Sona-san and I need to discuss with the respective houses. I'll be going in a few days."

"I understand. Shall I attend also?"

"Would you?"

"It would be my honour."

I smile in thanks. She knows how to make me feel better about situations. As we are talking, Rias-san seems to be closed off. I tried talking to her, but she just was unresponsive. I don't know what's wrong, or rather, I don't want to admit to myself what's wrong with her.

Sometime later, my peerage come back from their respective contracts. I gather them around.

"Alright. We have a hunt, several hunts at that tonight. This is why, we are splitting into teams. Power and support."

"Ok, but who's with who exactly Ma-kun?"

Vali-san questions. I go over the locations and nod to myself.

"Alright. Vali-san, Ravel-san. You're a team. Jeanne-san, Evangeline-san. You are another team. So, that leaves me and Leon-kun. We, as in me and Leon-kun will handle the threat in this town. According to this, it seems to be the most troublesome. As for you Vali-san and Ravel-san..." I hand them three of the target papers. "You two will be going after these three targets. Since they are pretty much close together, it shouldn't be a problem. Although Vali-san, go Balance Breaker, just incase some nasty surprise is waiting."

"Right."

"We wont let you down Mako-sama!"

I smile then I head Jeanne-san and Evangeline-san two targets.

"You two will handle these two out the furthest. A Bishop and a Knight working together wont have any problems with these. Former, Rooks shouldn't be a problem for you two. Although, Jeanne-san don't be afraid to use your Balance Breaker if things get dicey. And Evangeline-san, don't be afraid to get freezing happy."

"Gotcha!"

"Understood Makoto."

I nod and take the last one for myself.

"Since this one is in town, I and Leon-kun will handle this one. It is known to have little henchmen, but that shouldn't be a problem for us. Leon-kun, can I count on you?"

"Y-Yes Onii-sama!"

I pet his head in thanks, then turn to everyone again.

"Great. Everyone has their orders. Ravel-san, Jeanne-san. Contact me once you've done your targets."

They both nod in agreement. So, everyone leaves for their destination. Ravel-san and Vali-san, Jeanne-san and Evangeline-san and finally myself and Leon-kun.

* * *

><p>Getting to our location, the location is an abandoned factory. No other humans around. Minimal lighting. But, since we are Devils. We can pretty much see in the dark.<p>

"Leon-kun. You can promote."

"Y-Yes Onii-sama! Promotion! Queen!"

He promoted to Queen directly. Hmph, ok. We walk into the building. Blood is the smell I can smell. Fresh blood at that. Someone has died here recently. I can smell that from here. That's disgusting for most. I'm used to it. Leon-kun, shouldn't have to smell something so foul, but I might need him. I don't know if I will, but safety in numbers.

"Onii-sama...this is a little..."

"Don't be frightened. I'll protect you from danger."

"O-Ok Onii-sama!"

I take his shaky hand in my own. He is only a boy at the end of the day. Even children get afraid of things like this. I know its scary for children, but I'm confident my cute little Pawn can handle it. He is my cute little Pawn after all. And I didn't make someone who was weak willed into my cute little Pawn. He's my strong cute little Pawn who can handle almost any situation.

"Kyayayayayaya!"

A dirty laugh. A laugh that made me want to wash my body because it was so dirty. I turn to the source of the laugh. A man, who appears to be in his late 20's is stood there. He's, got a handsome face befitting someone of his apparent age.

"Hello Stray Devil So...ma."

I almost said Sona-san then. They do have pretty similar names. Oops.

"Kyayayayayayaya! What do we have here!? A little boy and his smaller Otouto."

What is it with people having digs at my height? That's a low blow. I look around, the intel was right. He has little minions working for him. They seem to be low level demonic specimens. Maybe Leon-kun should summon the familiar he stole from me...

"Leon-kun. Want to summon...the familiar you stole from me?"

"I didn't steal Cerby from you Onii-sama! He chose to be my familiar. But, ok!" He puts his hands out and a dark red magic circle appears. "Cerby come across the plain and help me again!"

Snarls can be heard as the dark creature, Cerberus, also named Cerby comes to Leon-kun's aid. He's, a little of a bodyguard for Leon-kun. He can protect Leon-kun as he summons monsters to defeat the enemy. They are the perfect team!

"Cerby! Come and keep me safe!"

Cerby snarls and does as his Master tells him to do. With Cerby around in his chibi form, Leon-kun will be safe. Now, I can focus my attention on Stray Devil Soma.

"Stray Devil Soma. This will be your last night alive."

"To hear that from a child!? How stupid! That's ludicrous!"

"I see. Stray Devil Soma. No point wasting time. According to the info, you are a Queen, with the Sacred Gear...Staring Blue, yes?"

I look to Leon-kun and see that his monster army is dealing with the little critters while Cerby is keeping them away from Leon-kun. This is the battle strategy for him. If one of us is unavailable to protect him while he summons monster, he gets out his familiar which was supposed to be my familiar but I've gotten over that...CERBY WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? N-No. That's childish. Very childish, but I don't have a familiar. Maybe we should go to the familiar forest soon...

"That's right. So. You've done your research!? Staring Blue is something you wont be able to defeat!"

"Take your best shot then. I'll stand here. I wont move a muscle. Fire at will."

"Cocky brat! This will teach you! Staring Blue! Light rapid fire!"

Arrows made of pure light came at me. I make a little sigh and summon darkness around me and fashion it into a shield. He makes an angry expression and clicks his tongue in said anger. Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't defend myself. I said I wouldn't move a muscle and I didn't.

"Lets see what's better. Sacred Gears light, or Vampires darkness."

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Light hits dark. The light arrows barely make a dent in my shadow wall. Hehe, I've been practicing with my Vampire abilities. Particular with the darkness power. And I'm confident in its uses. I could also use fog if I wanted too. Make the area not visible to him, and only myself.

"Erm...sorry to cut in...but, are you going to get serious any time soon? I could give you pointers you know? Not that you'll be alive much longer, but would you like to know what you're doing wrong?"

"S-Shut up! I'll go Balance Breaker on you!"

"Please do. Give yourself all the opportunities you can. Using your Balance Breaker would make me happy. It would prove you take me as a serious opponent."

He seems taken back by my words. The light arrows stop their assault on my dark shield.

"W-Whats wrong with you!? Y-You have a death wish!?"

"Hmmmm, not really. I just don't like it when people hold back their powers. If you want to seriously kill me, then become very serious. I'll show you my power if you show me yours."

I show a daring smirk, his eyes become wide from my words.

"Y-You are insane!"

"Possibly. But I believe in fighting with everything you have. Sometimes, for obvious reasons, you can't go all out, but right now, you can. And I bet you have too also. Because, the way you fight. You are using your powers recklessly. You use quantity over quality. If you put more power into fewer arrows, they might be able to get through my dark shield. But then, I'd just erase them with the power of destruction...ehehe, sorry. I tend to do this. When I see someone not using their heads, it kind of annoys me. Please activate your Balance Breaker, then you'll have no regrets when you die."

"I'm not going to die! Balance Breakerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Lights erupt all around him. I take a look at Leon-kun...cool. He's taken care of the little monsters. Good boy.

"Leon-kun. Concentrate on a monster that shields you."

"Yes Onii-sama! Beat the naughty man!"

"Will do my little Otouto!"

While he does that, I look at Soma-san. He's, changed into a big...ape? Ok, is this a dig at Rias-san? She isn't even here and she's getting it. A light ape.

"Balance Breaker, Staring Blue Simian Burst!"

"Hahahahaha!"

I cover my mouth in an attempt to stop laughing, it doesn't work out that well. He gains an angry expression at my outburst.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

"S-Sorry, I couldn't help it. Leon-kun, capture this on your phone, ok?"

"Yes Onii-sama! Its recording now!"

I turn to...hehe, ape man and ask again.

"Whats it called again?"

"Ugh! Staring Blue Simian Burst! Its a subspecies!"

I'm so showing Sona-san later. I have to as she's my fiancee and she will so get this. I'll show all my peerage later also.

"I see. Then, what can the light ape do?"

"Don't call it the light ape! Now, this girl will obliterate youuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This is too good! A girl, that thing is a girl!? I somehow feel like the universe is on Sona-sans side right now. The ape makes a punch at me but I stick out my hand and gather power of destruction.

SMASH!

"Onii-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Leon-kun made a little cry as the light paw smashed into my hand. He does know that this isn't enough to stop me, right? The light surrounds me in an attempt to grab me with it forming into a paw again. I'll put a stop to that.

"Dispersion Wave!"

DON!

"Argh!"

I used my power of destruction and dark power in tandem to make a wave that starts from my body and releases a wave that goes in all directions from my body. That made the light go away from my body.

"I'm sorry about this. But, I'm going to have to fire a Destruction Shot!"

"Destruction Shot!?"

"Yes, this is why anime rules! I thought of this while watching anime, try and guess which one!"

His light ape changes form. It twists and convulses in the air to form a giant hand, with him in the middle.

"LET SEE WHO'S STRONGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Yes, lets. Destruction Shot!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With an explosion and a scream, the guy is killed. So much for being a high level threat. Hmmmmm, that's it then. He's, gone. I go over to Leon-kun who hugs me for dear life! I notice that Cerby isn't here anymore. Must've sent him back home.

"Onii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I thought you died!"

"You thought, I lost to the light ape? Silly Otouto. Anyway, we should get going."

"Y-Yes Onii-sama."

I activate the magic circle and head on to the clubroom. It seems we killed our target first. Well, the others had more than one so...it really is expected for them to kill their opponents later.

* * *

><p>We get to the clubroom and sit down on the sofa. The others are here, not my peerage of course. They'll still be busy for awhile yet. They have multiple targets. But I'm not worried in the slightest.<p>

"A job well done I must say Leon-kun."

"T-Thank you Onii-sama! B-But, I'm a little tired..."

"Go to sleep if you want. It is getting a little late. Don't worry about anything. Once you wake up, you'll be in bed fresh for the morning."

"Ok Onii-sama...good night."

"Good night, my cute little Pawn."

With that, he puts his head on the sofa, and mere minutes later, he falls asleep. That's my cute little Pawn. He's been a good boy today. I get out a quilt to cover him up in. Good boy.

"Ise is taking her time..."

Rias-san speaks with a caring tone to her voice.

"She's, taking her time? Is she, in danger?"

Yumi-chan asks concerned.

"I think we should go immediately."

"_Only my Railgun can shoot it~_"

Ooh my phone! I answer it.

"_Mako-sama! We've taken care of ours!_"

"Good work. We've done ours also. Head on to the clubroom."

"_Alright! See you soon!_"

With that, the phone calls ended. If Isane-san is in danger, then I will go with them to keep her safe. Perverts growing on me.

"We're going."

Everyone gathers around Rias-san. I also go next to her.

"Makoto? You coming?"

"Yep! Isane-san is in danger and I'll go and save her!"

"Alright then. Lets go going."

So, Rias-san activates the magic circle to take us to Isane-sans location. Getting to Isane-sans location...hmmm, this is a house, a body pinned to the wall. A priest and Isane-san who is on the floor...and finally...Asia-san. Ooh, she's about to find out I'm a Devil.

"Hyoudou-san, we've come to save you!"

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"...Priest."

Yumi-chan, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan said. Isane-san looks in our direction with a happy expression.

"Devils scum!"

The priest charges at us, but Yumi-chan responds by swinging her sword in the priests direction. I look at Asia-san who looks at me with a wide eyed expression...she has a bruise on her face...he hit her?

"Makoto-san...you're a Devil?"

"I am yes. Does it shock you? Does it make you hate me? Am I different to the person who you met a few days ago?"

"...No. You...aren't different to the Makoto-san from a few days ago."

I smile as Yumi-chan and priest guy clash blades.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear!"

Rias-san said from the side of me. She then starts talking to Isane-san as I feel the presences of Fallen Angels appearing. Rias-san shot out of destruction which disintegrated a chair nearby.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san prepares the magic circle. Isane-san looks at Asia-san.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

"We don't have time to make it so we can take her with us. I'm sorry, Ise."

"Makoto! Please! You do something! You are strong, right?"

"I am yes. Not to worry. I'll be looking after Asia-san now."

Everyone gives a shocked expression. The priest giggles perversely.

"Hahahahaha! What love! A Devil and a nun being together!?"

"Actually priest-chan. I'm half Vampire also. So, does that make it doubly forbidden? Well, whatever. Asia-san, if you don't want them to hurt you, come with me. Not to worry, I'm not going to corrupt you away from God or something. I just don't like seeing people being used."

As I said that, the priest charged at me, tried to stab my body but I effortlessly dodged him. Koneko-chan, then threw a sofa at him which made him go into a wall. Cool. Asia-san comes over, and hesitantly takes my hand.

"Don't worry. I promise not to hurt you. You, can believe my words, right?"

"...Makoto-san...I believe you."

"Good girl. Now, lets go. See you later."

I direct at Rias-sans group that last bit. They disappear and I go towards the door with Asia-san. These Fallen Angels will either try something suicidal or just cry again. Getting outside, I see the three Fallen girls.

"Hello. Going to stop me?"

They shake their heads so fast. Damn, I've really scared them huh. It doesn't matter anyway...we start walking away. Asia-san holds my hand so tightly. Afraid of them. She doesn't have to be anymore.

"_Only my Railgun can shoot it~_"

Ooh my phone again. I answer it with my free hand.

"_Mak-chan! We're done!_"

"Well done. Please head back to the clubroom. I have a guest with me."

"_Guest? We have a guest?_"

"Yep! I'll explain later on."

"_Ok! See you soon!_"

With that, I hang up the phone as Asia-san and I continue walking. I take a little look behind us, the Fallen Angels are looking in our direction. I give a little wave, they flinch. Hehe, time to goooooooooooo!

"Makoto-san...will God hate me if I...go with you?"

"God, hating you? Why would God hate you for coming with me? If he wouldn't hate you for being with someone who betrayed the teachings like those Fallen Angels. Then, he wouldn't hate you for being with me. Asia-san, I might be a Devil/Vampire, but I'm not a bad person. Look at me, do I look evil?"

She looks for literally less than a second before shaking her head rapidly.

"N-No! You don't look evil to me! A little pale though."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Its the perk of being half Vampire. Fortunately, I have a shadow and a reflection. Most pure bred's don't. There are exceptions but, not many. Anyway, you'll be safe with me, promise."

"R-Really? I-I will be safe with you?"

I pet her head and nod strongly.

"Yep! Safe as safe can be!"

"Hehe, you're silly but...you are very kind. Despite being officially enemies, you are helping me when this is the second time we've met. And you didn't even hesitate to help me either times."

"That's because I'm secretly into blondes."

She does a spit take. Hehe, I love teasing people.

"I-Into b-blondes!? T-That means...likes yes?"

"It does, yes. Anyway, lets get to the clubroom! I promise to help you. Whether that means lead a new life, or help you return to your old one. Whatever you want to do, I will make it happen."

She holds my hand tightly. We make our way to the clubroom. Getting inside, everyone gives Asia-san a confused look. Asia-san looks at Isane-san.

"Isane-san! Y-Your leg. I will heal you!"

So, Asia-san goes over and starts healing her legs. That's some healing power alright. That's pretty cool. If I had a spare Bishop, I would totally make her my Bishop. Or even my Pawn, maybe my Pawn? No, I couldn't do that to Asia-san as she is someone from the Church. It would be horrible to do that to her as she believes in God very much.

Once she has healed Isane-sans legs which Isane-san was grateful for, I start explaining why I did what I did. Although, I couldn't look at Koneko-chan. She, was someone I kissed just this morning. Hehe, that memory is still fresh in my mind. I love that memory, yet I can't just help but blush whenever I look at her. So childish I know, but I just can't get it out of my mind.

"So...what are you intending to do with...the nun Asia-san?"

"Well my dear Ravel-san. I haven't decided to do anything with her. What she does, is completely her choice. I'm, just providing a safe place for her to get her bearings. Even if God disapproves, he can come and talk to me personally. If he denies Asia-san, then he's not really a God that he should be. Even just looking into her eyes, I can see no evil, no hate, no nothing but pure innocence. You don't find that often anymore. She's the perfect example of what humanity should be as opposed to what it is right now."

"Makoto-san...that's...so sweet...thank you!"

With teary eyes, she hugs me around my neck! Cute!

"That's me. I'm pretty sweet."

"And he's got a really huge pemmmmmmm!"

Koneko-chan covered Isane-sans mouth. Good thinking Koneko-chan.

"Well, we should be getting home soon. Look at Leon-kun, all tired out."

"Hehe, well we should be going home anyway. We, can talk there about what happened."

Ravel-san said. So, I go over and pick up Leon-kun gently. Then, I gather everyone from my peerage, and Asia-san who looks a little dazed. Must be strange going someplace with your enemy.

"Ravel-san, can you make it so we can take Asia-san also?"

"Y-Yes. Just give me a minute."

"Not a problem."

Then, Koneko-chan comes over and wordlessly stands next to me.

"A-Are you coming Koneko-chan?"

"...Do you mind Mako-senpai?"

Again with the senpai.

"N-No, of course I don't. I've always said that you can come to mine whenever you want."

"Hey Makoto..."

"Yes, you can come also. Akeno-san, want to come also? And Yumi-chan also?"

They both nod their heads in agreement. So, pretty much everyone besides Isane-san then...no, I should ask to be polite. As long as she doesn't molest me in her sleep or something. She looks pretty sad that I haven't asked her.

"Say Isane-san..."

"Yes! I want to come also!"

I didn't even finish. For all she knows, I could've said, say Isane-san, are you really a natural brunette?

"Fantastic. Please come over then. Ravel-san, is it ready?"

"Erm...it is...now! Ok, everyone that's coming, please step inside the circle."

* * *

><p>So, after confirming everyone is in the circle, Ravel-san transports out of here! The place we end up, is our house obviously. I quickly go upstairs to place Leon-kun in his bed, after taking off his coat and jacket. I then head back downstairs to see that everyone is looking at one another uncomfortably, Asia-san seems so nervous. Well, she is the only Devil her, so isn't that expected nervousness?<p>

"Mako-sama. Time for the reports."

I nod, and go and sit down. Asia-san on my left who holds my hand very tightly, Vali-san on my right. Evangeline-san on my lap with Koneko-chan. And Jeanne-san sits directly infront of us with Ravel-san. As for Rias-san, she sits next to Isane-san while glaring at Akeno-san who glares back while sitting next to Yumi-chan.

"So Ravel-san. Tell me, how did it go?"

Before she could start, Asia-san makes a little noise.

"Erm...sorry to interrupt, but should I even be here to listen to this? Isn't it...against everything. We are...on opposite sides..."

"Not to worry Asia-san. It isn't really important life and death stuff. What we are talking about, is something about naughty Devils that we are ordered to take out. Like I'm sure there's naughty people on the Church's side, heretics right?"

"H-Heretics...yes, that's what we...they are called."

Did she say we? Is she a heretic also? I'll have to enquire from her at another time.

"I see. Well, that's what we do. We hunt down Stray Devils that have either strayed from their Master, or they are the Master and have done evil deeds. Or maybe not even a Master at all. There are all sorts of Devils after all."

"I-I see. Sorry for interrupting again."

"No, it doesn't matter. I encourage questions from anyone who thinks I might have the answer. You don't learn anything if you don't ask, right?"

She giggles cutely and nods.

"That's right! Makoto-sans so smart."

I gain an embarrassed blush, while most of the room deadpan me. Hehe, that's not nice. I turn to Ravel-san.

"S-So...what happened."

"It went as expected. Vali-san took most of them, as expected. Left me one or two little minions to deal with. The strange thing was, the last person we went after had a Sacred Gear."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"But, from the intel..."

"I know. It never mentioned a Sacred Gear for any of them. But, it didn't matter. Even going into Balance Breaker, he wasn't a match for our Queen. Still, it was a little surprising. But, the most surprising thing was, the second one we fought had minions. The first one was simple enough. Vali-san even let me take out the first one."

"Too weak for me."

That's her answer to that huh. Too weak for her.

"And, that's all I have to report. Besides that last one, everything was as reported in the intel."

"Ok, that's good. Now, Jeanne-san, Evangeline-san. You hunted two Rooks down, yes?"

I ask both, Evangeline-san answered first.

"Right. The Rooks played dirtily. One had earth type powers and threatened to kill me, if Jeanne didn't stop running around. She was way too fast for either of them. It was the first one that had the earth power. I had finished that one off."

"She did Mak-chan! You should've seen her! A Bishop to be proud of! So icy and frosty! Anyway, the second one was like it said in the intel. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I had finished that one easily. He was so slow, and didn't even try to use demonic power to speed himself up. That's what the first one did. He was, thinking he was tougher than he was. Pity, I had hoped for someone stronger..."

"Sorry about that Jeanne-san. Now, I will recount what happened with my own work. The Sacred Gear user basically didn't know what to do. He, used his power unwisely. And even going Balance Breaker, he wasn't using it right. Suffice to say, it was easy. Oh, and Leon-kun took care of the little minions on his own. Pretty strong boy he is. I'm so proud."

"Hehe, Mak-chan. You really love Leon-chan. Everyone does actually. Its hard not to love him! He's so adorable and I love Leon-chan!"

Everyone starts saying similar things. So, this is it huh. Today, I've kissed Koneko-chan, killed a Stray Devil, saved a nun from stupid Fallen Angels and a priest, and finally I've invited said nun over so she can clear her head, wow that's some action packed day.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to add this time accept that Koneko took the first kiss! She's ahead of everyone! Loli power! Well, thanks for reading, until next time!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Asia's sacrifice**

**Asia P.O.V**

This is strange. I'm, in a house full of Devils, but I don't feel afraid. I, am not afraid of Makoto-san or the others. It goes against the teaching of God but, Makoto-san isn't as bad as what people say about Devils, or Vampires. He's really kind to me. He's always got a smile for everyone. I am just happy that he doesn't want to hurt me like Raynare-sama and the others did. I was so scared and alone. I'll never forget God, but Makoto-san and the others are so kind to me.

"Asia-san~ You ok? You look, a little far off then."

"H-Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was thinking...that's all Makoto-san. Not to worry."

"I see. You know, I'm going to the Underworld today and I'll be gone for a few days. But, don't worry. Rias-san and the others will be around."

I nod in thanks to what he said.

"I'm so sorry for being a burden..."

"No, you're not a burden at all. Asia-san, I said you can stay as long as you want. Its fine to stay as long as you want."

Forever. How's forever? I wish I could say that, but I can't say that. I'm, a human who's among Devils. A nun who belongs with God is with Devils. That's against the teachings. I don't know why, but I feel completely safe. He, and the others make me feel safe.

"T-Thank you, Makoto-san."

"Hehe, no need to thank me. Anyway, please eat up. I need to make a quick stop off at the Occult Research club."

So, we all eat breakfast. The only person who makes me nervous is Vali-san. She's, very scary. The aura around her is scary. But, she doesn't really speak to anyone, besides Makoto-san. She's, very complex.

"Hey, Asia-chan! You coming to the school today!?"

Jeanne-san. She's very kind and always has a smile also. She's very kind, I can't fault her.

"Erm...yes. I-I want to see..."

"Aha, is it because...Mak-chan will be going also? He's such a cutie, isn't he?"

I do a little spit take and blush furiously.

"I can hear you Jeanne-san."

"I know you can Mak-chan! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you was. Anyway, we need to leave soon. You, know for the...thing."

The thing? I don't know exactly why Makoto-san is going to the...Underworld, and it isn't my place to ask either. If it was, I would be asking.

"Right Mak-chan!"

So everyone continues eating. I feel strangely relaxed right now.

"At least I don't have school for a few days!"

"Ooh, Leon-kun. That's not the spirit. You should love school. Isn't that right Ravel-san?"

Ravel-san nods with a smirk on her face. Ravel-san, she's a nice girl.

"It is Mako-sama. Leon-san, you should enjoy school. And your girlfriend goes there also ufufu."

"Onee-sama! Mii-chan isn't my girlfriend!"

"If you say so Leon-san~"

Leonardo-san is a cute child. He's nice and polite. It is hard to believe that he is a Devil. It is hard to believe that any of these people are Devils, besides Vali-san. She really scares me when she looks at me. But Makoto-san and the others have assured me that she is really nice, or she wouldn't hurt me at least.

"Schools, who needs them."

"Now now Evangeline-san. That isn't the attitude."

"Yes loli. Listen to Mako-sama as he is your King."

"Shut up beast."

Ravel-sans face convulses in anger! She's angry about being called a beast!

"Don't call me a beast! Mako-sama! Tell her! She's hurting me everyday with her words! Ooh damn it. I did a Rias-sama."

Did a Rias-sama? What does that mean?

"Hehehehe, the beast is going to become like the ape."

"Don't say such horrid things loli! I'm nothing like Rias-sama! I'm more sane than she is!"

"Sure you are. And, I'm not a Vampire."

"Don't be sarcastic with me loli Vampire."

"Don't call me loli Vampire!"

They are having, a little fight right now? Shouldn't someone stop it? As if reading my thoughts, Makoto-san puts a stop to the fighting.

"Alright now girls. Evangeline-san, you know you can't call Ravel-san a beast. She doesn't like it. And Ravel-san, you know you can't call Evangeline-san a loli Vampire. She doesn't like it. So, please apologize."

"Sorry Evangeline-san."

"Apology accepted beast."

"Mako-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He lets out a sigh and pokes Evangeline-san in the temple.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Ok, if that seriously hurt you then, wow. But, apologize for calling Ravel-san a beast."

She lets out a growl and mumbles an apology. Makoto-san is so cool. He is like the Otou-sama of his group. Looking after everyone like that. He's a kind soul!

"Hey Asia-chan. Watch this." Jeanne-san whispered to me. She then gets Makoto-sans attention. "Hey Mak-chan. Who's your anime waifu?"

Suddenly, Makoto-san started wriggling his body around and put on a cute happy face while putting on a cute voice as a reply.

"Hehehehe, Misaka Mikoto-chan! She's my anime waifu! Also Shokuhou Misaki-chan is also a candidate for anime waifu status. She's so adorable with her starry eyes and her control! I love her almost as much as Mikoto-chan! And as for Shirai Kuroko-chan! She's also awesome. But she's only got eyes for her Onee-sama! I'd totally turn into a girl if she wanted me to do that."

He'd, turn into a girl for...something called an anime waifu? What's an anime waifu? What's anime?

"Hehehe, Mak-chan is as strange as always."

"You're just jealous because they are my anime waifu's!"

"Hehe, if you say so Mak-chan."

He growls a little at her.

"I do say so! I'm the King!"

"Hehe, the best cutest King around!"

He gains a little blush, and looks away. I still don't know what an anime waifu is.

After breakfast, everyone gets up and leaves, I follow after them. I've been to the school twice and I thought it was a nice place. If I didn't know about Devils going there, I wouldn't think twice about it.

* * *

><p>...We get to the school, and go into the clubroom. The room they do, their Devil things. The people I see...Gremory-san is crying on the floor! No one seems to be bothered by that fact! She's crying, and no one seems to care!<p>

"I hate you Sona!"

"You hate me, because I'm going on a trip to the Underworld for a personal matter?"

"No you whor...idiot! You, abuse me, every single day!"

Shitori-san abuses Gremory-san? How does she abuse her? She shouldn't abuse Gremory-san. Shitori-san giggles to herself.

"I, abuse you? How do I abuse you?"

"You've given me systematic relentless psychological abuse that's spanned over years now. Ape! Apezilla! King Kong! This is what I hear everyday, and it hurts me! Its mental abuse! I'm losing myself because of you!"

"You're insane. If I wanted to give you systematic relentless psychological abuse, I would never leave your side King Kong, or do you prefer apezilla?"

"DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

She bursts out crying again! Gremory-san is suffering abuse!

"Gremory-san! You're in so much pain!"

I couldn't contain my sadness for her. She looks at me and nods with such pain evident on her face.

"Exactly! You understand me! Everyone is always against me but you're not against me, are you!?"

"N-No, I'm not against you Gremory-san."

"Asia! Your my light in the dark that is called Sona."

I'm her light in the dark? That's fantastic! I'm her light in the dark!

"You are dramatic ape."

"Abuse! Doctor Penguin! Please tell her to stop!"

Who's Doctor Penguin anyway?

"Anyway...Sona-san. We need to be going."

"Aha yes. Makoto-kun, lets be going. Rias, you are going to be on your own for a few days looking after things."

"I know Sona. Makoto, while you are there, leave that thing in the Underworld."

That thing? Is she referring to Shitori-san?

"Ooh ape. I'm going to be talking to Doctor Penguin."

"Don't you talk to Doctor Penguin you ugly woman with your fat heart! Wait, I meant you fat woman with an ugly heart!"

"If you're going to insult someone, make sure you get it in the correct order."

Gremory-san started crying. No one seems to be affected by that. Ok...this is a little strange. But these are Devils, so I don't really understand what's going on with them. They all then start saying goodbye, I stand to the side, as I don't know what I should do.

"Asia-san. I'll be back in a few days. Until then, Rias-san and the others will look after you."

Makoto-san came over and said to me. I smile sheepishly.

"Y-Yes, I will...miss...you..."

"Asia-san! That's so adorable!"

Hug! He wrapped me up in a hug! Oooo! Makoto-sans actually hugging me so tightly! I blush furiously. He's so close to me right now...ooh lord! Please forgive me! Falling for the Devils charm...Makoto-san...no, he isn't bad. God, would be ok with Makoto-san, right? Hehe, silly of me. I've only known him for a few days.

"Ummmmm, Makoto-kun. We need to be going."

"R-Right. Goodbye everyone!"

With that, Makoto-san, his...peerage I believe it is called and Shitori-san leave the room. I wont see Makoto-san for a few days now...that's upsetting. I think we are good friends. He, was my first friend. He, helped me when no one else would. He, took me away from Father Freed and Raynare-sama and the other Fallen Angels. Me, a nun being helped by a Devil/Vampire and he doesn't want anything from me. He gives me food, shelter and protection. I don't know how to say thank you.

"Makoto is gone now, with her and her peerage. Well, at least his peerage is with him. She can't do anything too naughty with those around."

"Erm...Buchou. What's going on exactly? What's going on with Makoto and Kaichou?"

Isane-san asks. I go over and sit next to her. Besides Makoto-san, Isane-san is the one who I know the most. Over the past few days, Isane-san and Makoto-san have been talking with me. They are both very nice. Isane-san is my...friend also. Even if she has naughty thoughts about Makoto-san and expresses them freely.

"Ugh, suffice to say. They are getting married."

Like that, Isane-sans and my face dropped. He's, getting married? To Shitori-san? I, had no idea. Makoto-san never said anything about it to me.

"M-Married? He's, getting married to Kaichou?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either Ise. She's not even wife material! She's horrible! But, it isn't like he can't have lovers. He can marry, multiple people. Devils usually have harems, and Makoto isn't an exception. Even if Sona is marrying him, doesn't mean he can't be with other people, that's why I love being a Devil. Don't lose face Ise. Makoto will be forming a harem, he doesn't have a choice. Everyone in this room has something for him. Yumi, Akeno, Koneko, myself and you I suppose. Don't know about you Asia, but you're a nun so...that's pretty forbidden. I bet he would think that's totally hot."

Totally hot? Is Makoto feeling hot? He thinks forbidden love is hot? He thinks its very warm?

"Wait! Everyone here!? They have, crushes on him!?"

I look around and see everyone avoiding gazes.

"Yes, Ise. I wont deny that I love him. He, just doesn't see it. You see, he's smart in many ways. He's a good tactician, on the same level as Sona. He's got a high level of power, higher than mine or Sona's. Yet, with all that power, he's clueless in love."

"Ara. He's really cute and powerful, yet clueless in the matters of the heart. Its so sweet ufufu."

Himejima-san giggled out.

"Akeno, don't even start. Your love isn't on my level!"

"Because I'm not insane or have a Makoto doll ufufu."

"Don't you start with Makoto doll! He's beautiful in every way! He's better than you are! He's better than everyone besides the real one! Makoto doll!"

Makoto doll? What's a Makoto doll? Is it a doll of Makoto-san? Gremory-san has a Makoto-san doll?

"Insane~"

"Akenoooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!"

Is she ok!? She's different to what she was before!

"Ape...I mean Buchou, we need to be heading to class."

"Yes, we should be heading to class. Asia, you can stay here. Makoto left me and the others in charge of your protection, and I don't intend to let him down. He might even give me a special reward..."

"Banana's are in the kitchen Buchou."

Gremory-san cried to herself. Everyone left the room a few minutes later, for class. I wonder what its like to attend class? To be with people my own age? I wonder if I could experience something like that?

* * *

><p>...The end of the day comes. All day, I've been in a place for Devils, and never felt safer in my life. Why is that? Why do I feel safe with Devils? What is it about these Devils I feel safe about? In the room, is Gremory-san, Himejima-san, Toujou-san, Kiba-san and Isane-san. Everyone is doing their own thing.<p>

For myself, I'm eating some chocolate with Toujou-san. She's really kind, if only a little quiet. Kiba-san and Himejima-san are having tea quietly. Gremory-san is speaking with Isane-san...

"You know, Ise. I'm naturally beautiful."

"And naturally insane also, ufufu."

"Fuck off Akeno!"

Gremory-san swore! She said a naughty word! I would ask God to forgive her, but then I remember she's a Devil.

"Ara, I wont fuck off ape."

"I'm your Master you whore! You should be nice to me! Don't make me sic Makoto doll on you! And don't call me an ape! I'm making that word forbidden! No ape! I'm not an ape!"

"Ara ara. The ape is going insane isn't she?"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She doesn't like being called an ape. I wonder why? Should I ask? Or would she be angry at me for asking about her being an ape? Is she an ape? Is she one and I don't know about it? Is she...I believe the word is hybrid? Half Devil, half ape? Everyone calls her an ape, so there must be some truth behind it, right?

"Buchou, settle down."

"Shut up Akeno! You hurt me everyday with your words."

Kiba-san let a giggle escape her lips. Gremory-san turned to her and snarled.

"Why are you laughing you twit!?"

"N-Nothing Buchou. S-Sorry Buchou."

"Yeah...you will be. Everyone will be! Everyone that has hurt me. Especially you Koneko!" Toujou-san looks at Gremory-san blankly. "Yeah, stay silent you little bitch. You're on the top of my list! Then its Sona! Then Akeno! Then Vali! Then Yumi! Then Ravel that rhymes with gravel! Then its Jeanne! Then its Evangeline! Then its everyone else that hurts me everyday with their words!"

She then bursts out crying! What's wrong with her!? Gremory-sans tears are on the heavy variety!

"You're bipolar you are."

"At least I'm not sexually attracted to animals!"

"That's you ape, ufufu. Attracted to your own species."

"LEAVE ME ALONE AKENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gremory-san then fell into a depressed state. I talk with Isane-san who's come next to me. After several hours of talking. Everyone heads home. Myself, I go with Isane-san, since Makoto-sans house right now is unoccupied and she did offer, so I thankfully took her up on the offer.

We get to her house, and we go up to her bedroom and sit on her bed, after explaining to Isane-sans parents about, my situation. Isane-san lied a little about it, but God will...no, God doesn't help Devils. Even if God should help kind Devils like Makoto-san and Isane-san, he doesn't.

"Erm, Asia-san. What are you thinking of doing? You know, because you're not a Devil. Being with us might be...a little weird but its fine with me."

"I-I don't know. Isane-san, I don't know what I should do. I was branded a heretic for my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. I don't have anywhere to go now."

"Then, stay with us! Even if you aren't a Devil, you can stay with us! Me, and Makoto. We both like you very much! He thinks you're pretty, like the others..."

Hmmmm? Why didn't she say, like we are? Does she, not think she's pretty?

"Isane-san? What's wrong?"

"O-Oh nothing. Its just...never mind."

"No, please tell me Isane-san. We are friends right?"

"Y-Yeah, we are. The thing is...everyone around, is really beautiful, pretty or cute. I'm not anything like that. Buchou, and Akeno-san are beautiful. Kiba is pretty, even though I hate admitting that. Koneko-chan, she's cute and a loli. And that's just the girls in Buchou's peerage. I'm not anything like that. Beautiful, pretty or cute. I'm, just Hyoudou Isane. Makoto wouldn't look twice at someone like me..."

What's a loli? I don't know what a loli is. Should I ask her what a loli is? Yes, I think I will ask her what it is.

"Erm...maybe this is a silly question, but what's a loli?"

"O-Oh! It means girls who look younger than they are. Like Evangeline-san, and Koneko-chan. Maybe even Ravel-san is classed as one also. I'm not entirely sure."

"I-I see. But what you said about Makoto-san not looking twice at you? I think he likes you very much Isane-san. I-I can't really say much because I've only known you a few days, but the way he smiles at you, is something I think that is reserved only for you."

"Reserved, for me?"

I nod with a big smile. Makoto-san, likes Isane-san very much. He's even told me so. He thinks she's...ermmm, what did he call her again...a pervert with a heart of gold? I think he said something like that. He also said something her being...interesting.

"Y-Yes, I think so. Isane-san, Makoto-san very much. He's told me as much. He, finds you...I believe the word was...interesting? Yes, he called you interesting. That's something good, yes?"

"I-Interesting? I can live with interesting! Interesting! I'm interesting! I can live with that!"

She seems happy! I'm so glad she's happy again!

* * *

><p>...It has been a few days already since Makoto-san left. He's due back either today or tomorrow. Gremory-san doesn't know when. But I did speak with him through a little hologram thing. According to him, he hasn't been able to relax much as he's been organizing things.<p>

I'm, with Gremory-san in the clubroom. Everyone else, has gone out on...Devil jobs I believe Gremory-san said. Being alone with Gremory-san is, something I didn't expect, but I don't mind being alone with her, as long as she doesn't yell at me.

"Asia. Being here, with Devils, must be different to what you're used too, right?"

I nod at Gremory-san.

"I-I still feel nervous since Makoto-san..."

"Isn't here? He, will be back tonight or tomorrow. Either way, he'll be back soon. And not a moment to soon. I miss sleeping next to him. Makoto doll isn't cutting it anymore."

"Gremory-san...isn't Makoto-san...your...cousin?"

"Yeah, so what?"

I flinch under the gaze. I didn't mean anything bad about it.

"N-Nothing. I was, just confirming that I heard correctly."

"Yes, he's my cousin, on my Okaa-sama's side. He's, always there for me. Whenever something happened, he protected me. When we were about ten, this adult Devil appeared when we were playing, and he took it on by himself. At the time, I thought he did it because he called Makoto a five year old, but later he told me, and Sona that he wanted to keep us safe. Well, I bet it was also because of the insult. But, he protected me, and Sona, and another friend of ours because, he didn't want us to get hurt."

"Makoto-san, took on a Devil on his own, when he was..."

"Nine years old. He's a year younger than Sona and I. He was strong, even back then. He has far better control over his power of destruction than I do. He's just that type of person. But, the words he said back then to me, I will never forget."

Words? He said some words to Gremory-san?

"E-Erm...if you don't mind me asking...what did he say?"

"He said. "Rias-san, I will always save you. No matter what tries to hurt you, I will always protect you with my life. Because your smile, is the most important thing to me." He doesn't realize it, but from that day onwards, I've always just wanted to be with him. He doesn't even know what he said that day affected me so much. My smile, is the most important thing to him. Even if he never sees it, I will always love him. I've waited eight years, I can wait another eight years. I will wait forever, until he finally sees my love, or I gather my courage to tell him. All I can do, is hope he loves me back."

She...loves Makoto-san so much, and he doesn't even know.

"Gremory-san..."

"I just thought, I would tell you. I've never told anyone else that, not even Akeno. They'd most likely think its silly. Me, falling in love with him because he said he'd protect me. But, I don't think its silly at all."

"I don't think it is silly either Gremory-san. I think it is really sweet. Makoto-san must really like you, right? He, is the only one who doesn't call you an ape."

She gains a huge smile and parades around the room happily.

"True. He doesn't call me an ape. Yes, everyone else does, because of that harpy Sona. But, I've never heard him call me an ape. He might occasionally giggle at it, but he's never outright said that I'm an ape. Everyone else hurts me everyday with their words."

CRASH!

"Iyaaa!"

I let out a little cry as someone came crashing through the window. When I looked, it was a rock? Who threw a rock? Gremory-san goes over to the window.

"Hmmmm, this smells like Fallen Angels."

After muttering to herself, she goes over to the rock to inspect it. She puts on a puzzled face, as she takes off a piece of paper from the rock. I hadn't seen that before. She opens the piece of paper that was wrapped around the rock, and reads it intently.

"Asia...Ise, has been captured. And, they are demanding you for her. Or, they are going to kill her."

I gasp. Raynare-sama and the others, are demanding me, for her? They will kill her, if I don't go? Isane-san, is in danger, because of me. I wish Makoto-san was here. He would know what to do. But, Gremory-san is here, and she's a high class Devil also.

"Gremory-san...w-what are you..."

"I don't know. But, I know we can't leave Ise alone with them for long. I've got to get everyone back here, then go over what we do next."

"Shouldn't we call Makoto-san?"

I suggest, but Gremory-san denies my suggestion.

"No. I can handle this on my own. My mistake was not killing them sooner but we couldn't get involved unless they attack the Devils directly. They are up to no good, and now that they have taken action against my Pawn, it will be fine if we get involved."

"Gremory-san, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Isane-san is in danger because of me. If it wasn't for me, then Isane-san wouldn't be in danger right now."

"Asia, this isn't your fault. It is the Fallen Angels. We will go together, and take care of the Fallen Angels."

Gremory-sans plan. That's Gremory-sans plan. She calls back her...peerage. I've put Isane-san in danger. If Isane-san dies because of me, I don't know what I will do. It will be all my fault.

Gremory-sans peerage come back, and each have different expressions.

"Ara, she's in trouble? Buchou, what are we going to do?"

"Akeno, we have to go. Asia, I'm sorry but you will have to come with us. You, will have to..."

"I understand Gremory-san. I will go, with them to keep Isane-san safe. It is all my fault that she is in danger."

"No, I wasn't going to say that. You, come with us and once confirming Ise's safety, we will take care of the Fallen Angels, permanently."

So, they are going to...kill Raynare-sama and the others? Gremory-san and the others are willing to do this, for me?

"Buchou, is that the safest plan?"

"It is the best plan I can come up with at this time Yumi. Be there no mistake. We will be saving Ise, and kicking the Fallen Angels out of town, permanently."

"...We should be going, Buchou."

"Agreed. Everyone get ready, we leave within 10 minutes."

[Yes Buchou!]

Everyone seems ready. I'm, a little unready for this. I'm so scared. Not for me, but for Isane-san. I'm...Isane-san...

...Sometime later, we end up in the meeting place, the Church. Outside the Church. No one is around. Trees surround us. Trees that block out the moons light. The Church standing tall. A house of God. It has been tainted by the Fallen Angels. But, God will make this right. Whatever happens, will be what God wanted to happen.

On our side, is Gremory-san, her peerage and myself. On the opposite side, Isane-san, the Fallen Angels and Father Freed. Each of the three Fallen Angel girls have different smirks on, all dangerous. Father Freed has a dirty smirk on. I don't like it at all. It scares me.

Isane-san has a light spear pointed at her, thanks to Raynare-sama. This is all my fault. I, can't help but think this is all my fault. I really wish Makoto-san was here. He would know what to do.

"...Buchou, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault Ise. Leave this to us."

"Isane-san, I'm so sorry."

I bowed my head in an apologetic manner.

"Asia, you thinking you can escape us. We had to rely on this method to get you."

"Fallen Angel, Raynare. You release my servant, this instant."

"Hohohoho, to hear that from the ape Princess? Alright, Ise, start walking."

"Asia, start walking also, slowly. And don't call me an ape Raynare!"

I nod and start walking towards them, as Isane-san walks in my direction. As we near the middle I give her an apologetic look. She gives me the same look. She doesn't have to be sorry. This is my fate, and if Isane-san is ok, then I'm ok also.

We pass one another...Raynare-san suddenly throws her spear at Isane-san! Acting on instinct, I throw my body in the way!

STAB!

"Guha!"

I'm...stabbed. I've been stabbed through the...stomach. I fall to the floor...I'm caught by Isane-san.

"Stupid girl got in the way! Damn you Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wipe them out! Yumi, Koneko! Take the priest! Akeno, you and I will deal with the Fallen Angels!"

[Yes Buchou!]

In the arms of Isane-san, I feel my life slipping away. I did some good, in the end. I, protected someone who is a good person.

"Asia-san...why? Why did you, protect me?"

"...I-I...can...see...your good...heart Isane-san. Raynare-sama...is bad...you are good...I wanted...to do something...right for a change..."

"Asia-san. Please don't die! Please! This is all my fault! Don't die! Asia-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You can't die now!"

"…I was happy that…I had a friend like you…even for a short while…"

I smile up at her, tears fall onto my face. Please don't cry Isane-san. Please don't cry.

"We are friends! Best friends! Asia-san, you are someone who made me feel better about myself. You, are so good! I should be where you are right now!"

I place a hand on her cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

"Please...don't die Asia-san. I'm so sorry..."

"...C-Could you...tell Makoto-san..."

"Tell him, what!? I will tell him anything you want me too! Please, just tell me what you want him to know!"

"...Thank you..."

My eyes go dark. I can't see anything anymore. I'm, dying. Makoto-san, thank you for becoming my friend...

* * *

><p>"Asia-san! Asia-san! Time to wake up!"<p>

...Huh...is this...Heaven? Am I...in Heaven? Is this Heaven? Even though...I was branded a heretic, was I good enough to reach Heaven?

"Hey! Asia-san! Wake up lazy bones!"

The voice...belongs to Makoto-san, right? That was Makoto-sans voice? Is Makoto-san in Heaven also? I didn't know Devils and Vampires could go to Heaven also. Did, God grant me a reward? To see Makoto-san one last time? My eyes are closed. I open them...

"Aha, there you are. Hello Asia-san. Getting into dangerous things while I'm gone, huh?"

"...Makoto-san?"

"Yep, its me. Geez, giving me a heart attack. You know, I might be a Devil/Vampire, but I still suffer from things like heart attacks."

I couldn't contain my happiness and I throw my arms around his neck! I never thought I would see him again. I can't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. He hugs me back and pets the back of my head.

"Are we in Heaven?"

"No. You aren't in Heaven. You are in the world of the living. And you will be with me and the others now."

I couldn't stop the tears. I can't stop them. They flow from my eyes like a stream flows. They aren't sad tears, but very happy tears of joy. I'm, with Makoto-san and everyone else.

"Shhh, it is alright Asia-san. You're safe now. Although I was a little late, damn you Rias-san."

Gremory-san? I look around...everyone is here. Isane-san, who is smiling brightly at me. Himejima-san, Toujou-san, Kiba-san, Evangeline-san is here also. I wonder where everyone else from Makoto-sans peerage is?

"Hehe, sorry but you weren't around. I had to do something. The power to heal like she can naturally without magic or other techniques, is something of a gift. Her Sacred Gear is amazing."

"I know, that's why I was going to make her my Pawn!"

"Uwah! You snooze, you lose."

"Hmph! Well, I'm going to deal with this naughty Fallen Angel. Thanks again for saving her for me."

Fallen Angel? That's right! Fallen Angels! But, there aren't any...oh, wait. There is one...Raynare-sama...the others must be...gone.

"Not a problem. I know how you like to punish."

"I do like to punish. Now, Fallen Angel Raynare-san. Please come with me."

He breaks the hug from me, goes over to Raynare-sama and drags her away while she is kicking and screaming. He disappears inside the Church.

"Ara ara. A sadistic Mako-kun is one I always love watching."

"Hehe, my mate is going to be a little sadistic? Got to see this."

Himejima-san and Evangeline-san then leave after Makoto-san.

[IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!]

"Ooo, seems like Makoto's sadistic side is taking over again. Hehe, Ise. Did you know, that Makoto is a little of a sadist? Guess who's that's thanks too?"

"Erm...Akeno-san?"

Gremory-san nods to what Isane-san said, as I hear Raynare-sama cry out for mercy, only to be told to scream louder by Makoto-san.

"Precisely. Him and her, have been on a hunt once, and she corrupted him with the sadistic torture of a Stray Devil. But, it isn't like she caused him to become happy about being a sadist. She introduced him to the ways of a sadist...and he took initiative."

"Buchou, would he do it to...friends?"

Isane-san, asks with a scared touch to her tone. Gremory-san denies her worries with a wave of her hand.

"It isn't like he will do it to people he loves. But, cross him...and he will do what he's doing to Raynare right now. Poor bitch, I actually feel sorry for her right now. He, can be worse than Akeno when he really gets started. I'm not into sadomasochism, but watching him torture some enemy gets me a little hot and bothered."

"Buchou..."

A few minutes later, the screaming stops. Makoto-san comes out of the Church with a happy face on. Himejima-san and Evangeline-san have red faces...and...I would say...satisfied looks on their faces also?

"I think I climaxed."

"Makoto, damn that was a huge turn on."

Everyone does a spit take for some reason! I don't understand what it means.

"Oh my Maou. Akeno, you are dirty. And you Evangeline. A huge turn on. Makoto, satisfied now?"

"Ooh yes. That was fun. I've not done that for awhile. Anyway, she's gone now. Isane-san, you ok? You have a sad face on. What's with the sad face?"

"Makoto...I...got captured...it was my fault...this happened..."

"So? It isn't your fault. You are still a new Devil. No one blames you for anything. It happens to the best of us."

Even though he tried to be nice, Isane-san shook her head from side to side.

"But Makoto! Its my fault Asia-san got turned into a Devil! I was the one who got kidnapped, and she took a light spear for me! I'm a crap Devil! Getting captured, and protected by Asia-san. I'm, really useless."

"Isane-san...don't be stupid. You, are a very good Devil. And you are not useless. Its your first time in a fight, it wasn't your fault. Isane-san, come here you baka."

Makoto-san goes over and hugs her into his chest. She sobs lightly onto his chest. Poor Isane-san. It wasn't her fault. I chose to do what I did. I chose to save her, because I know Isane-san is a very kind person.

"I'm so sorry, Makoto. You left her with us, and she ended up dying, because of me."

"Isane-san...you're an idiot. Crying over something like this. Asia-san is fine. And, now she will have the best life as a Devil. We'll make sure of it together. Is that alright with you? It just means you'll have to put up with me Isane-san. Do you think you can do that?"

"Y-Yes! I can put up with you forever, Makoto. Forever and ever, I will always..."

"You're so cute Isane-san. You're shaking. Don't shake like this. Don't worry, I've killed that Fallen Angel, in a horrible blood bath. Should've killed that bitch straight away, next time I will follow my instincts. Now, what would make you feel better?"

Make her feel better? Isane-san takes her head away from Makoto-sans chest, and looks into his blood red eyes, with her own brown eyes.

"A-A...kiss...on...the...lips...but you wouldn't do that with someone like me."

"Never say never, Isane-san."

Then, something happened that made everyone gasp. Makoto-san, crushed his lips onto Isane-sans! Her eyes become wide, and so does everyone else's! They, are kissing right now! The worry Isane-san had about Makoto-san not liking her, is unfounded. He, likes her very much to kiss her like this. Maybe, he will kiss me one day also.

"Arghhhhhhh! Noooooooo! She got a kiss, before me! Ise! You're on my list!"

Gremory-san cried from besides me. Hehe, I didn't think she would cry about it. Everyone else is making complicated expressions. Kiba-san has closed eyes, Himejima-san has a dangerous smirk on, Toujou-san, she seems fine with it, as does Evangeline-san.

"M-Makoto...you, kissed me."

Isane-san is amazed by that fact? He, kissed her...

"You did something that deserved a kiss. I saw how you beat Raynare-san after the loss of Asia-san. You, grieved for your friend, and that unleashed the power sleeping within your body. One day, you will become really strong. Since you're the Sekiryuutei, you'll perform miracles! Well, you are already performing miracles, as that was my second kiss. I don't just kiss anyone you know? Only people I like."

"I kissed Makoto! Yay! He kissed someone like me!"

"Isane-san, you silly girl. You need to stop saying, someone like me. I think, someone like you is a great person. I don't know anyone else that's so open with their desires. It is very honest with yourself. And not many people are honest with themselves. You, are a great person, Isane-san, and never forget it."

"Makoto...you...are..."

"Come on everyone! I think we should go home! Asia-san, want to come home, with me?"

He offered me a hand, which I took. He puts an arm around me and I put both arms around him, clinging onto him for dear life. I never want to leave Makoto-sans side again.

"Say Makoto. Where are the rest of your peerage?"

"Well, Vali-san and the others are taking care of the exiled exorcists that escaped into town. Although that Freed bastard has escaped."

Makoto-san sighed that out. Gremory-san smiles a little.

"I see. Yes, most of them ran when we started fighting. So, how did it go with the...marriage meeting?"

"Can we talk about that tomorrow? It has been a stressful couple of days. I can't wait to just watch some anime."

"You otaku. But, tell me tomorrow. I would like to hear about it, alright?"

Makoto-san nods. So, we all head on home! Well, my home isn't determined yet, but if Makoto-san is ok with it, then maybe I could live with Makoto-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

Well, it didn't turn out like I wanted. Asia-san is a Devil now, Rias-sans Devil Bishop. I, should've taken that Fallen Angel and killed her the first time I met her. Now, Asia-san can't face God again.

But, I will make sure that she will have a great life now. She can even live with me, if she wants. Today, I'm walking to the clubroom, with Isane-san. Everyone else went ahead of us. She, stayed over last night. I, kissed her yesterday.

"Makoto..."

"Yes? Want to hold my hand?"

"Sure!"

Hehe, she takes my hand as we continue on our way. Damn Dragon aspect. I blame the Dragon aspect. I saw what she did yesterday, it was something I didn't expect. I saw the Boosted Gear in action. It was, something alright.

"Look, Isane-san. I know I kissed you yesterday, and I'm sorry if I maybe stepped out of term..."

"No! Please, don't think that. Makoto, it was my first, and it was perfect. I'm, still on cloud nine."

"Hehe, that means Heaven baka. You shouldn't say that. But, you are cute Isane-san. Don't lose the cuteness, alright?"

"Right!"

So cute. We continue until we reach the clubroom. Isane-san and I greet Rias-san.

"Good morning Buchou!"

"Rias-san, good morning."

"Ara, good morning Ise, Makoto."

We sit down on the couch opposite Rias-san. Isane-san holds my hand tightly.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

"No, my only Pawn is you, Ise."

"Only me? So, no competition for Makoto in the Pawn...did I say that out loud?"

I bonk her on the top of the head.

"Ow!"

"Hehe, Isane-san. The only Pawn Rias-san can have is you, because she used all 8 Pawns on you. You see, there is a Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns. Since Rias-san used all 8 on you, she can't get others, or can she have anymore Evil Pieces. You only get a set of 15, and once you use them, they are gone. Unless you trade servants and we don't believe in trading servants."

Rias-san then speaks up.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, Crimson Hair Ruin Princess and Boosted Gear. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest Pawn. If its you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

Strongest Pawn. That's reserved for my Leon-kun. He's going to be the strongest, and cutest Pawn.

"Makoto...what about you? How many pieces do you have left?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Alright. The pieces I have left is 1 Knight, 2 Rooks, and 2 Pawns. The maximum amount of servants I can have is 10. I already have 5 servants. Rias-san can have the maximum of 8 servants. Since she has used all her pieces except a Knight and a Rook. Anyway, it has been a had couple of days."

I lean up and kiss the top of her head. She gains a blush as I see someone in the corner of my eye.

"Isane-sans cute! But, I better stop adoring you. Or, someone might be jealous."

"Jealous?"

Asia-san then comes in, with a new school uniform on. Wow, adorable!

"M-Makoto-san a-adores Isane-san...well Isane-san is beautiful so Makoto-san is bound to like her...no no! I can't think like that! Oh God! Please forgive my sinful heart! Auu!"

"Hehe, you can't do that anymore Asia-san. If a Devil prays to God, they will receive damage."

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

"Do you regret it?"

Rias-san questions. Asia-san shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Makoto-san."

I smile a little as Rias-san starts talking about Asia-san being placed in our year, and our class. Good for Asia-san. Soon, everyone comes in and starts welcoming Asia-san to the Occult Research club! Another member of Rias-sans peerage. That's it!

Even if she got Asia-san, I'm going to adore and protect her also! Actually, thinking about it, I most likely will always be with these people, since I'm marrying Sona-san, and then I'm going to have to deal with Raiser soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the Asia arc. Roxas, will be introduced after the Raiser arc so that should be a little hint as to when and how. Speaking of Raiser, his little arc will be starting soon. Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>

**Another matter. I've been thinking about a new story, about where my oc who is half Angel replaces Asia in Rias' peerage, and Asia would become my oc's Angel later on via Brave Saints. What does everyone think?**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm your what!?**

A few weeks, since Asia-san was made a Bishop, Rias-sans Bishop. Life has returned to, somewhat normal. No, normal is when it is normal. Normal around here means, fights, crying and just a little bit of torture. I've had nothing but good days since Asia-san has come to join us. But today, I'm walking to school with two high class Devils. Ones my fiancee, and ones my cousin. We thought we could walk to school today, like old times. It was just us three at the beginning.

"So, it is going to be so soon, Sona, Makoto?"

"It is Rias. But, I am ready for it, are you Makoto-kun?"

When she questioned, I nodded in agreement. Its all I could do. Nod at what she was saying.

"I am ready to marry you Sona-san. The feelings I have for you...are genuine. I don't know if it is love, but I know it is possibly crush level."

I reply to her truthfully. I honestly don't know if I'm in love with anyone, but I have feelings for different people. Complicated feelings. I don't fully understand them, and I don't pretend to know what I am doing with regards to my feelings.

"R-Really? Well, that's better than no feelings. A loveless marriage isn't exactly something I want."

"Yeah, me neither. But that's what you are getting, right Rias-san?"

"Ugh, don't mention such horrors. Raiser can kiss my ass, bastard."

We all share a laugh. Raiser is a bastard. He annoys me greatly. I can't wait for my shot at the bastard. Ravel-san said I could kick his butt if he annoyed me, so I can't wait for my chance!

"Hehe, just thought. Sona, will you be taking the Bael name? Or staying with Sitri?"

That's a good question actually. Even I don't know the answer to that. I don't really care either way. Usually, she would take my name but, I've told her she can do what she wants. Either keep Sitri, or take Bael or whatever she wants to do with her name. Her name, her choice.

"I'm hoping to hyphen it. You know, Bael-Sitri. Or Sitri-Bael."

"I see. Go with Sitri-Bael, sounds better."

"I was thinking something similar."

Rias-san smirks a little at her. What's she thinking about?

"Alright Rias, what's with that smirk?"

"I was thinking about my new Bishop. You know, the healer. She's coming along quite well indeed."

"...That's because you stole her from me..."

"What was that?"

She asks with a raised eyebrow. I shake my hand at her in defence.

"N-Nothing at all. Lovely day."

As we are walking, I suddenly sense power. Power, Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear is around here. I don't think Rias-san, or Sona-san have noticed yet, but I can sense it clearly. Its, getting closer and closer.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me."<p>

Huh? A voice, from behind us. We all turn...and I see, a boy, roughly 16-17 years of age. Medium length spiky hair that is a red colour. His eyes are green, an emerald green, but the peculiar thing is, the pupils look slit, like a reptiles. How strange, they are nice looking, have to admit that. He has a bandage across his nose, wonder if there's a cut there or just for fashion. He's wearing a dark blue hoodie, sweatshirt and sweatpants. He kind of reminds me of a hero of a manga in appearance.

"Yes? Is there something we can help you with?"

Sona-san said with, a somewhat narrowing of her eyes. Yes, we should be cautious as he has a Sacred Gear. He takes a look at each one of us, but looks at me longer than the other two.

"Yes, I have heard the Hakuryuukou attends the school in this town, Kuoh academy. And, her Master, the Bael named Makoto. I, would like to find these Devils. I can tell you three girls are Devils, so could you perhaps tell me where they could be found?"

Wait, he said girls, does that mean me also? Uwah. I'm just classed as a girl now? Sona-san and Rias-san send grins my way, I hate you guys. Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone...ooh, that's a Rias-san move. Don't want to appear crazy now.

"Why do you want to find them?"

I question. He looks at me, and smiles.

"I just want to test my strength against them. But, wow. You are one cute Devil. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Me? Cute? Cuter than these two?"

They both glare at me. They want to go down that road, I will go down that road.

"No offense to you two lovely ladies, but your smaller friend is cuter."

They do spit takes while a wild grin appears on my face. Hehe, I'm cuter than these two. Usually, I don't like being called cute...no, I like it. If I can't be tall and handsome, I will be small and cute.

"You can't be serious! Look at me! I'm a fucking bombshell! I can understand that slut Sona but me!? I'm sexy! Sona is a huge slut and the other one here is flat chested!"

Of course I'm flat chested, I'm not a girl! And I'm thin! If I had boobs, I would have to be on the chubby side.

"Don't call me a slut ape! And I'm sexier than you are! You're the slut around here!"

"Don't call me an ape! And I'm not a slut, you twat!"

"Takes one to one ape."

Rias-san sobbed softly to herself. Is there a day where she isn't reduced to tears?

"Ignoring those two...why do you want to challenge these two people?"

"Just for the challenge. Sorry, I didn't catch your name. My name is Madarame Takashi."

"My name is Makoto Bael. The Devil you are looking for."

His face drops. Hehe, he thought I was a girl. I bet he was thinking about me sexually also. That would be very embarrassing for people. It isn't a secret that I've had men come onto me before, despite dressing in boyish clothes. They think I'm a flat chested cute girl. Vampire heritage at its best. No matter what I dress in, I'm mistaken for a girl nearly each and everytime.

"W-Wow, you are Makoto Bael-kun huh. Great, I can't fight traps."

"W-Whys that?"

I question hesitantly. Sona-san and Rias-san have both stopped fighting and turned to us.

"Because, traps are adorable, that's why. Beautiful girls are always around, but cute adorable traps are rare. You can so pass for a girl, very easily."

"I know I can, Madarame-kun. But, why do you want to, or rather did you want to fight us exactly? I can understand Vali-san, as she is the Hakuryuukou, but why me? I'm just the Master, I'm weaker than Vali-san in Balance Breaker."

"Strong opponents. I've heard of the Hakuryuukou of course, and the person able to tame the strongest Hakuryuukou? I wanted to meet that person. And, now I have. Traps..."

"Why do you have a weird face on when saying traps?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. His eyes go over my body, scanning my appearance.

"I like traps."

We all face fault at that answer. Well at least he is honest, I suppose.

"Erm...Makoto, we are going to be late for school...we should be going. You and your boyfriend can talk later."

"Don't call him my boyfriend! Rias-san, you are a baka for saying that. But, you're right, we need to leave. Madarame-kun, sorry but we need to leave."

"To...Kuoh, I'll come."

Rias-san, Sona-san and I look to one another. Could this be problematic? I have no idea if it could be or not. He wants to fight, and he said he likes traps...does that mean...no, thank you.

"W-Well...that might be a problem. Madarame-san, was it?" He nods at Sona-san. "Yes, Madarame-san, we don't know you. For all we know, you are an enemy. The only thing we can determine is that you are at least part human, as you have a Sacred Gear. Although, we don't even know what Sacred Gear. Rias, Makoto-kun. Can you sense the nature of the Sacred Gear?"

We both look at Madarame-kun intently. Hmmmmmm, I can sense something...hmmmm, what kind of Sacred Gear do you have...Madarame-kun? I...hmmmmmm, what is it...no, can it be...a Dragon type?

"Hmmmmm, I can sense...something...Dragon? What about you, Makoto?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you just ask me?"

I face palm. The easiest way to figure something out, duh.

"Alright then. Madarame-kun, what Sacred Gear do you have?"

"Twice Critical. Yeah I know, common Dragon type Sacred Gear."

A Twice Critical huh. Alright, that's pretty cool. Potential uses, are to double your power for a time. That's something useful. If you already boost a high level of power, doubling it would be awesome.

"Actually, I was going to say pretty cool. Nothing wrong with any Sacred Gear."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, since I was truthful with you, you should be able to trust me, right?"

I look to the others. They sigh and shrug their shoulders.

"Promise not to cause trouble?"

"Yes Okaa-sama."

I glare lightly for that comment. Calling me Okaa-sama. How rude.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, we should be going. Come on, Madarame-kun. Maybe, we can talk about a mock battle between you and Vali-san. She's always up for a fight."

"Fantastic."

So, we four go towards Kuoh academy. This Madarame-kun keeps taking looks at me, strange looks. Shudder, I have a sudden feeling to shudder. I don't know what it is about, what a weird thing to do.

* * *

><p>We make it to the school, and we are all surrounded. Of course, two of the most popular girls, and the most popular guy are arriving at school together. Plus, we have an unknown...handsome guy with us. I wouldn't say Bishounen, as that would be a pretty boy. He isn't a pretty boy, he's more handsome than anything.<p>

[KYAAAAAAAAA! RIAS-SAMA! SONA-SAMA! MAKOTO-SAMA! UNKNOWN GUY!?]

"Why, are they screaming?"

"Ooh, they are just like that Madarame-kun. You'd get used to it eventually."

The girls stop in their tracks, and look at the interaction between myself and Madarame-kun. For some reason, they start nose bleeding? Why are they nose bleeding? Katase-san, and Murayama-san come over.

""Makoto-sama, who's this guy?""

"Erm...Madarame Takashi-kun."

""What is your relationship with him!?""

"He's..."

"Girls. He's, Makoto's boyfriend~"

I glare with such hatred at Rias-san! She is going to pay for that comment! Boyfriend!? Him!? I don't have a boyfriend! I don't want one either!

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAKOTO-SAMA HAS A BOYFRIEND! YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TAKASHI-SAMA X MAKOTO-SAMA/MAKOTO-SAMA X TAKASHI-SAMA!]

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!? They have the wrong end of the stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!

"No Katase-chan! It is obviously Takashi-sama x Makoto-sama!"

"No, you are wrong! It is Makoto-sama x Takashi-sama!"

Are they arguing about our nonexistent relationship? And what are they saying about Takashi x Makoto? It is obviously Makoto x Takashi...why am I thinking this!? Ugh, they annoy me, a lot.

"Rias, you are a bitch. Doing something like that to Makoto-kun. I thought you liked him?"

"Tch, you are thinking the same thing. Come on Sona, don't pretend you haven't thought about Makoto and another guy. I know I have."

Wait, she has yaoi thoughts about me and another guy!? Sona-sans face gains a blush and she looks away! Eh!? She thinks about me in a BL pairing also!?

"As I thought. Come on Sona, who is it with? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"S-Shut up ape! I don't think about Makoto-kun and Sairaorg-san! Ooh shit."

"Sona...they are brothers you sick bitch. Although I can see the appeal."

I think I'm going to be sick. They both think about Aniki and I doing things together!? I'd rather die! And I'm trying to push him and Kuisha-san together anyway! They deserve to be happy together! I'm not going into the land of incest! I need Doctor Penguin! Help me! The ape and the one are hurting me everyday with their words...damn it, I did a Rias-san. I didn't want to do a Rias-san!

"Come on then ape! Who do you think about!?"

"Don't answer that!"

"Shut up Makoto! This whore wants to know? Well, I think about Makoto, and Onii-sama."

Oh my Maou! Why are they doing this too me!? What have I ever done to them!? They hate me! They really do hate me! I'm certain they hate cute me!

"Yeah, I can see the appeal to that."

"Please, stop. If you love me, then you'll stop this immediately. For one, I'm not gay or bisexual. For second, even if I was, I'm not going to be with people I'm related too! That's messed up!"

"Hey! What about me!? I'm related to you! Are you saying I don't have a fucking shot!?"

"Y-You are different...shut up! Leave me alone! Seriously! Why do you hate me so much!?"

As we are fighting, everyone has moved away from us. Good, they are awful. This has been a horrid day. What else can I do to make this worse? Who knows by this point anyway.

"Madarame-kun. Allow me to take you to the clubroom. We all have school right now."

"Right, please take me then...what should I call you?"

"R-Right. Please call me Makoto, and any suffix you like. Please follow me."

"Right, Makoto-kun."

After parting from Rias-san and Sona-san. Madarame-kun and I head towards the clubroom. I don't sense any evil intent from him. What I sense, is a little like what I sense from Vali-san. The thrill of a challenge. He did mention something about fighting us, so he must just want to do that.

We get to the clubroom. Entering the room, he has a look around until his eyes fall on the clubrooms shower.

"Do you mind?"

"Hmmm? You want to take a shower?"

"Yes. I haven't had one in a few days. Not had the chance."

"I-I see. Then, please use it Madarame-kun."

"Great, thank you."

I smile and turn to leave. I walk towards the door, and turn back to say goodbye and to meet at lunch. But, before I could open my mouth, I see something on his back. Huh? What is that thing? It looks like...I don't know, a scale? An inverted scale? Why would a scale be on his back? He's taken his top off. So, I can see his bare back. I was going to tell him something about coming back for lunch...but this has happened.

That's strange...it makes me want to touch it, and I don't know why. What is that thing? Its, well hidden but thanks to my enhanced eyesight of both my Devil and Vampire heritages, I can see it. I wonder what it is? Before I had even realized it, I made my way over to him, and outstretched my hand...

"Mmmmmmm! W-What are you doing!?"

Uwah! I take my hand away and move away from him! I didn't mean too touch it! It just, drew me in, and I don't know why. But, that was a moan, of a sexual nature. He turns around to me quickly with a huge blush on his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to touch it! B-But something about it...was, intriguing...please don't be angry with me! I'm really sorry!"

"You...touched it. Makoto-kun...you, touched the reserve scale...that means..."

"Reverse scale? What's a reserve scale?"

I ask with raised eyebrows. I don't know what a reverse scale is. Never heard of it before! He clears his throat in annoyance at me. Uwah! I've upset him!

"Alright. I might as well tell you what I am. I'm known as a Dragonkin."

"That's...half Dragon, half...human? You must be half human as you have a Sacred Gear, or have human ancestry."

He confirms my thoughts with a nod.

"I'm half Dragon, half human. Makoto-kun, you...touched it. You know what that means? A reverse scale is a rather intimate spot for my kind. For another person to touch it, means that the person is my mate. I thought you'd left the room, and I didn't think you would just come over and touch it! But, you are my wife now, grudgingly."

Wife? Mate? Male? Uwah? Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!? Wait, what does he mean by, grudgingly? I'd make a great wife! Not that I want to, but I would make a great one!

"I-I...I can't be! I'm a male! And not a Dragonkin! I'm..."

"Look, you touched it, it means we are destined for one another. You, was hypnotized by my Dragon scale, right?"

"I-I...no, it w-was more like..."

"No need to lie. I already know. Not to worry, I will take responsibility for you now. I'm so glad that if a male was to touch it, it would be a cute trap like yourself."

What? What's going on? I knew my curiosity would get the better of me one day. And, now I'm someone's wife! Oh, hell no. I'm not a wife to anyone! I'm not gay! Uwah! I need help, serious help.

"I'm sorry but no! I'm not gay! I'm not anyone's wife!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do but you are my wife! You don't have a choice in the matter! I accept it, you should too."

"I-I do have a choice! I've already have two Vampire mates! Both female! And I have a fiancee soon to be my wife!"

I tell him strongly! He, puts a finger to his chin.

"Hmmmmm, how to go about this...? Right, Makoto-kun. You know, I like girls. I like strong girls. But, since you touched it, you have to become my mate. It was something equivalent to destiny."

"No, it was something like me being curious. You know, curiosity killed the cat? This time, it killed the Devil/Vampire boy. Anyway, I need to go to class. You stay here, I'm going to go. And, we can talk later."

"Yeah...goodbye my wife."

I don't reply and just leave the room instead. I don't need this right now. My...uwah. I go to class and sit down quietly. My head hurts now. Wife, wife! I'm no ones wife! I have wives, I'm not the wife! No way! He'll just have to think of something else! I'm not going to be his wife! Uwah! Stupid baka, wife, me!?

* * *

><p>...At lunch, I had gone with Vali-san to the clubroom. When getting there, an awkward atmosphere filled the room.<p>

"Vali-san. This is Madarame Takashi-kun. Madarame-kun, this is Lucifer Vali-san."

They both stare at one another, powerful feelings fill up inside of me. I can already sense the fighting intent between these two. Damn, my Queen and my...erm, whatever Madarame-kun is to me.

"Pleasure, Lucifer-san."

"All mine, Madarame."

Ooh geez, I can see this is going to be going towards a fight soon enough.

"Alright everyone. I see this is going to lead to a fight. After school, in you can fight then, in a barrier. Until then, back to your corners."

"Hmph, wise course of action Ma-kun."

"I suppose that's acceptable my little wife."

Of for the love of Maou. Calling me the little wife. Why do I feel like I am about to die?

"What? Little, wife? Ma-kun, you married this guy?"

"N-No! I didn't marry anyone! He's just saying I'm his wife because I touched something called a reverse scale."

"You touched his reverse scale. Well, you can't do anything about it. You're his wife."

I face fault! How it possible she knows about it and I didn't!?

"H-How do you know about, the reverse scale?"

"Albion told me."

Albion told me. Yeah, I don't have a Dragon to tell me what's what with the world! I have to pretty much figure that out on my own! Uwah! Call me a crier or something but I don't feel like today is my day.

"Good for you. But, tell me, is it really so that if I touch the reverse scale, I am the mate of that Dragonkin?"

"It is the tradition yes."

"Vali-san! I don't want to hear that from you! Uwah! I'm someone's wife now!? How is that normal by any circumstances!?"

"Hmmm, not my problem. All I want is your butt, right now."

Without minding me, she grabs my butt and squeezes hard!

"Kyaa! V-Vali-san! W-Warn me more when y-you a-are going to do that!"

"Couldn't resist."

I growl a little at that. She couldn't resist! Uwah! I don't like that response.

"W-Whatever. J-Just get off, please."

"Give me a minute."

So, while she is caressing my butt, I look away embarrassed. It is embarrassing enough when she does it in private, but when others are around to see it, I can't help but think I am getting judged for this.

"Is, this normal?"

"Y-Yes, it is normal for Vali-san to just grab my butt, and start caressing it like this. She's got a butt fetish, its pretty bad actually..."

"Ma-kun, stop mentioning our private life."

Our private life? How is this private? She's doing it in front of Madarame-kun! I can't believe she is, that butt hungry? I could probably word that better, but I can't right now.

"You are doing it though."

"That's because, your ass is mine."

Uwah, that sounds dirty. That's very dirty indeed. A magical kind of dirty. Hehe, magical dirty. What am I thinking? Today has been a strange day, and it is only lunch time!

"I-Is that so?"

"You already know it, and the rest of you belongs to me."

I blush a little. Naughty girl, saying things like that now. But, isn't it suppose to be that she belongs to me? Isn't that the right set of words? Not the other way around? I don't understand my life sometimes. Her, who is my cutest Queen is trying to take ownership of my butt, and my body.

"D-Don't be a naughty Queen. Anyway, get off me now!"

"Ugh, fine."

She stops groping my butt, finally. Naughty Queen will need punishing later on. No, butt caressing...eh? What's with that stare from my cutest Queen? I don't like the stare, can she...read my thoughts? Cutest Queen! Vali-san, who is my cutest Queen is glaring in my direction with naughty eyes.

"Cutest Queen?"

"Don't call me that."

Hehe, I do the peace sign to her, she doesn't look amused. Well, she doesn't have the problem of being the wife of this person! I'm someone's wife! Uwah, I'm scared. I don't want to be a wife. Ravel-san doesn't even let me cook. So, I would be a horrid wife.

"Anyway. If you two are going to fight, it will have to have restrictions of course. Like previously discussed. Inside a barrier, and no fighting hardly. Just a simple spar. If you can't follow these rules, well Vali-san, you know what will happen. No touching my butt."

"Don't even joke about that."

"You, who is my cutest Queen should know when I'm joking and not joking. I'm being quite serious, you know? My butt is not for touching if you don't play by the rules."

She makes a clicking sound with her tongue and nods in agreement. Hehe, my cutest Queen will anything for me, if it means she can get a little grope in.

"Fine I will play by the silly rules."

"Good cutest Queen. I know you love me really."

"Yeah, ok whatever."

Is that a yes she loves me? Cutest Queen! She loves me! My heart soars into the sky! My cutest Queen loves me! Yay! King and Queen together! Love power!

"Alrighty then. Lets get back to talking about, certain things."

So until class resumes, I talk with my cutest Queen, and my...Takashi-kun.

* * *

><p>The end of the day comes, and Takashi-kun, and Vali-san are inside a special barrier crafted by myself and Ravel-san and Evangeline-san. We can't have the destruction going on the outside of this place. We seriously can't have the damage reaching the outside. We are at the school yard.<p>

"Alright. The rules are simple. No Balance Breakers. No killing blows. Other than that, have a nice spar. Alright, begin!"

"Hmph, even without Balance Breaker, you wont be a match."

"Haha, I was thinking the same thing Vali. Now, lets go!"

Takashi-kun releases his Dragon wings and tail. Vali-san releases her Sacred Gear wings. Her light wings. They both take to the sky and start having a bout. We, as in my peerage watch on as Takashi-kun breaths fire at Vali-san who counters with demonic power.

"Mako-sama. What's going on exactly with them?"

"Warriors pride I guess. Anyway, how's your days been?"

So, Ravel-san, Jeanne-san, Evangeline-san and Leon-kun recount their days to me as I keep my eyes on the battle maniacs. Hehe, that's right, they are battle maniacs. Takashi-kun seems quite physically strong. Hmmmm, and he does have the Twice Critical which takes the form of a gauntlet on his arm. It is a black colour...

"Mako-sama. What's with those eyes? Are you perhaps thinking of something?"

Damn, she gets me straight away.

"I was just thinking about Takashi-kun's powers. You think, you could use that special managers talent you have and maybe give him an interview? I can see that he will be sticking around anyway since he's made me his wife, no jokes about that by the way, so I thought maybe he would want to join my peerage."

"Any piece you are thinking about particular? The pieces you have is...Knight, Rook, and Pawn."

"Right. Judging from his actions up there, it seems he focuses on strength over speed. So, making him a Knight wouldn't really make sense. So, either Rook or Pawn."

As I said that, Takashi-kun landed a punch on Vali-san who is pushed back a little. Vali-san makes a grunt and fires some demonic power at her opponent. Takashi-kun activates his Twice Critical and makes his power double. From what I had seen before, he was strong, so he is doubly strong now. Although, I would watch out Takashi-kun as Vali-san can Divide your power if she is able to touch you. And she already has touched you Takashi-kun.

"Hmmm, ok. I will set up my usual questions. Is there anything else you would like to know about him?"

"Hmmmmm, something else I want to know about him...well, you pretty much cover all of the main areas I would think about. You cover powers and abilities, reasons for joining. And other routine stuff like that. Maybe we could sit down as a peerage in the near future and have a little talk?"

"A talk? About what exactly?"

When she questioned that, I heard a Divide sound come from Vali-san. Takashi-kun seems shocked by what she did. Yeah, it is pretty broken when someone can take your power like that.

"Just a general talk about everyone's well being and if anyone has an problems, or anything that want to discuss?"

"Just a talk about everyone then?" She then produces my schedule. She so awesome like that. It really is like having the best manager in the world. "Well, I could pencil it in for...Friday. Before that, remember you have a few meetings and other matters. And I believe that Onii-sama is going to becoming soon. Remember about what we heard in the Underworld?"

"You mean, him trying to push the marriage with Rias-san? I remember. Also, are you fine with the way I want to handle the situation?"

"I don't have any objections to it. If Onii-sama is going to rely on his regeneration then he isn't really going to be able to move forward in his own right. He will meet someone someday who has overwhelming power that isn't as merciful as our group. And he will be in for a nasty surprise. So, I am actually all for your idea."

I smile in appreciation. He's just annoyed me, and he rubs me the wrong way. He's going to be taken down a peg or two.

"That's a good thing. I wouldn't do it if you wasn't behind the idea. He's your Onii-sama and I wouldn't want my cute Bishop to be feeling any feelings of sadness when I do put my plan into action."

"You are so considerate Mako-sama but I really am fine with the idea. So, we have the peerage meeting on Friday. On Thursday you have to talk venues with Sona-sama. On Wednesday, is training. And tomorrow...hmmm, it seems to be a meeting at Leon-sans school."

I hear a cute noise come from my cute little Pawn. Hehe, its about his school work. I heard it isn't bad, but the teacher wants to see his legal guardians, and that's technically Ravel-san and I. Or, that's what we put down in the records. Its good to be a super Devils like Ravel-san and I! Actually, all my peerage are pretty super!

"Whats wrong my cute little Pawn?"

"Onii-sama...you don't have to go, you know?"

"Oh? Whys that? Going to be embarrassed about me, super cool Onii-sama attending school? Not to worry, Ravel-san is going to be there also. And you know she doesn't let me have any fun."

"Hey! I let you have fun! Just a fun that is controlled."

I roll my eyes as I turn my attention back to the fighters. They both seem to be having fun. I know when I train with Vali-san, she has fun. I guess she likes fighting strong opponents. Just one more reason Takashi-kun could join my peerage.

"If you say so my cute Bishop."

"I do say so!"

"Hmmm, the beast does seem like the kind to stop any fun before it starts."

Ravel-san growls at Evangeline-san who smirks back. Jeanne-san then comes over and hugs me tightly!

"Mak-chan! I heard that we are having a peerage meeting on Friday!?"

"That's right. Got something on your mind?"

"Several things. Yes, I have several things to talk about, and they can wait until Friday. But, I want to talk about them seriously!"

Hehe, Jeanne-sans got some things to talk about. I wonder what she's got on her mind.

"Of course. That's the point of the meeting. To say whatever you want without interruptions." I then turn to Ravel-san as I pat Jeanne-sans head comfortingly. "Actually, Ravel-san. I believe we should be having these meetings at least...every two weeks? I know we live together and talk everyday, but its always rushed. So, I thought we could all sit down and talk and get things off our chests."

"It does seem like a good idea. I'm shocked one of us hadn't thought about it before. But, every other Friday? Is that a good day Mako-sama?"

Friday...I think that's acceptable.

"Yes. It is the end of the school week. That way, we can talk about whatever has gone on in those weeks. So, that seems to be our week planned, Ravel-san."

"It does. And when do you want me to interview Madarame-san? And do you want to be there?"

"Answers to your questions in the order they were asked. After their fight, and yes."

"I see. I wonder if they will stop soon?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"No idea. But, they both seem to be having the time of their lives. Even if Takashi-kun is a battle maniac, we would still be advantaged by having him on our side. Even I can sense his power from here. He's a Dragonkin you know? Half human half Dragon. I believe that's something cool. It would certainly be interesting."

"It would be. We have two Longinus users, a holy sword Sacred Gear user, a loli Vampire and me, a Phenex. So having an actual Dragonkin on the team would be interesting. It would be the birth of the Dragons."

Evangeline-san growled at the loli Vampire. Hehe, those two always get digs in.

"Yes! Vali-san, Dragon Albion, and Takashi-kun, an actual Dragonkin. It really would be the birth of the Dragon duo. Ravel-san! I'm having ideas!"

"Hehe, that's like you. Ideas are good, as long as they don't go overboard."

And like that, my dreams are shot down. She knows how to put me down alright. Then, awhile later, Vali-san and Takashi-kun finally stop fighting. They fly back down to earth. Good thing we placed that barrier.

* * *

><p>"So Vali-san. Evaluation?"<p>

"Not bad. Certainly worth the effort."

"I see. And, if I asked him to join the peerage?"

I would like her opinion as she is my cutest Queen.

"Hm, I believe it might be worth it. And while fighting, he told me about his Balance Breaker. Bird, interview him."

"Don't call me bird Vali-san! But, Mako-sama has already asked that I do this anyway. So Madarame-san. Please allow me to interview you!"

Takashi-kun becomes confused. Ravel-san looks at me before nodding.

"Yes, I should've explained. You see, our King, Mako-sama has taken an interest in your abilities. And, as such, Mako-sama has appointed me the official selector of future peerage members, among other tasks. That means, I interview future peerage members, and ask them questions about their powers, personality, among other things. Of course he's going to be there also. But he trusts in my opinions. So, if you would please follow me. That is, if you have an interest in joining Mako-sama's peerage."

She's right, I do trust her opinions greatly. She's someone I can depend on in matters such as these. And depend on in general. I can depend on my cute Bishop for anything as she's my first piece.

"An interest in joining my wife's peerage? Well, perhaps. You guys fight strong opponents?"

I glare for that little wife comment. But, Evangeline-san, Leon-kun, Vali-san and Jeanne-san giggle. I hate you guys! Ravel-san didn't giggle! She's my favourite right now! You can all leave me alone!

"We certainly do Madarame-san. We all lead dangerous lives full of fighting and excitement and drama and other things like that. So, we do have very, fulfilling lives."

Wow I've never thought about it like that before, but she's right.

"Is that so? Then, interview me Phenex-san."

"Please follow me. Is, the clubroom fine Mako-sama?"

I nod with a smirk.

"Yes. I had anticipated this beforehand. So, I asked the clubroom to be emptied for this occasion."

"I see. Then, everyone follow me."

We all nod and start following Ravel-san...besides Vali-san. So, I hang on behind and see what's wrong.

"What is it my cute Queen? I know that face, and I know something's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Ma-kun. I just want you to know something."

Know something? Vali-san comes closer to me, until we are practically touching. She cups my face and brings me into a kiss! Vali-san is kissing me right now! Vali-san! She's got soft lips. I didn't know she had these soft lips. But the feeling of my cutest Queens lips taste sweet. After the kiss, I blush a little.

"What was that for Vali-san?"

"Just telling you, the best way I can, that you are mine. Understood? Your body, and your ass is mine."

She sounded romantic, until she said, my butt was hers also. I sweatdrop at that.

"I-I see. So, I'm yours am I? What about others?"

"You might have concubines, but I'm your real lover."

Wow, so forceful. I've never seen her like this before. But I take her hand in mine.

"I've been yours for along time Vali-san."

"And I've been yours also. Lets go."

"Right. Sharing a bed tonight? I'll let you squeeze my butt!"

"Hmph, of course we are. And I don't need your permission to grab your ass, like this."

She instantly goes for the grab and squeezes my butt! Geez! She's seriously obsessed with my butt! But Vali-san and I have just gotten closer. I've admitted that I've been hers for along time, and that's true.

"L-Lets go."

"Yeah. Before the bird throws a fit."

I giggle and we set off towards the clubroom, hand in hand. I would like to think my cutest Queen and I have gotten closer. And I would like to think that she is opening up more than she did before.

* * *

><p><strong>And Makoto's Rook has been introduced in a comical way. Yes, he's half human half Dragon so he has all the common powers Dragons have. Also Vali has gotten closer to Makoto in her own way. Soon Raiser will be getting dealt with in Makoto's way. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ravels hard life!**

**Ravel P.O.V**

Right now, Mako-sama and I are off to Leon-sans school. The sensei of his class wanted to talk to his legal guardians and that's us. We had to become them since he doesn't have a family, well a human family anyway. So Mako-sama and I head towards the school in the morning. Obviously. We are with Leon-san himself.

"So Leon-kun. What have you been doing? The sensei didn't say what's wrong, only that we talk urgently."

"I-I haven't done anything Onii-sama! I promise. I've been very good."

"Maybe so. But she must want to see us for some reason. Whatever it is, I hope you've been good. Otherwise, no anime for a week."

That's his punishment? That's his idea of punishment? Leon-san pales. Ok it works. So, he did pick an appropriate punishment after all. So fatherly. He really is the Otou-sama on the group. He comes off as crazy but he really is a caring person and would do anything for his peerage, even give up his life.

"You know, why didn't anyone tell me that the reverse scale thing was something I could get out of!? I thought I had to marry him! I was scared!"

Mako-sama...silly idiot. Of course you can get out of things you don't want to do. Even if it was tradition. Neither was willing, so he doesn't have to become this Madarame-sans husband. Which is a good thing because he can become my husband. Hehe, one day in the near future hopefully.

"Hey, I didn't know either Mako-sama. Vali-san, must of played a trick on you, and everyone else went along with it. Maybe they wanted to make a joke of you."

"That's them alright. Everyone besides you is always against me."

"Onii-sama! I'm not against you!"

"You are Leon-kun. You laughed also. Everyone laughed besides Ravel-san. She's my cute Bishop who is always on my side. But I am so glad I don't have to marry him. I would rather marry a girl. And I am marrying Sona-san soon anyway. Speaking of, isn't the venue choosing on Thursday?"

I make my appointment book appear and go through it. He would so be hopeless without me around. So, as I go through it, I hear those two having a fun time.

"That's right Mako-sama. Thursday is the venue choosing. Don't forget tomorrow is training, and Friday is peerage talk day."

"Aah yes. How's my Saturday looking Ravel-san?"

His Saturday...hmmmm...

"Well, we have that paperwork from the Underworld to complete, why?"

"Hmmmmm, no reason really. I just wanted to know. How about Sunday? That's a free day right?"

I have a look through my appointment book...

"That's right. A free day. As up to this point, you don't have anything to do. Is there something you want to do on that day?"

"Well, there's things we have to do."

"We do? What's that?"

"Hehehe, it seems I am on the ball this time. Don't we have that press thing on Sunday? Or am I thinking about next week on Sunday?"

Press thing? Ooh right! I know what he means...everyone once in awhile, we have to do a press conference. Since, we all stopped something major last year, we have become quite famous, and we get interviewed, every once in awhile. Even I get interviewed! I like it! I know joining Mako-sama's group would be something that would be grand. His group keeps raising in power and in fame. There's even talk about a show about us.

"Yes, that's next Sunday. This Sunday is free however. I have it marked down. Is there anything you want to do on that day in particular?"

"Ooh Maou no. Just a day of rest would be good for everyone. Especially you Ravel-san. You work harder at all this organisational stuff than the rest of us. All we have to do is be there. You set everything up, and take care of the details. I wouldn't know what I would do without you. I'm being seriously serious here."

I gain an embarrassed blush. He depends on me for lots of things, it is true. But I am more than happy to do it all with a smile on my face.

"Say Ravel-san! I just had a great idea! Since you are so great and amazing, on that Sunday, why don't we all do something you want to do? Whether that be just sitting around watching television, or going to another country for the day on a beach or something."

"R-Really? Just for me? W-Well, I've always heard nice things about the Hawaii beaches this time of year..."

"Hawaii beaches? Then, we could go there for the day! And, maybe sometime, we can plan a vacation. Obviously we can't do it while school is in session, but we could during summer. Yeah, even if we have to go to the Underworld, we can plan a week or so away someplace nice."

"That sounds nice Mako-sama. We are always so busy, so just for a day to soak up the goodness of the suns rays on some beach would be good...even if it is something Devils don't usually like, I love sitting on a beach and letting the sun wash over me."

"And it is a good thing we can't get sun burnt!"

He's right. Devils can't get sun burnt! That's a good thing about being a Devil. You don't get sun burnt.

"Anyway! Lets get to school!"

""Right!""

We continue forth until we reach the school. We head to the classroom Leon-san is usually in. That's what the sensei told us to do. Once getting to the classroom, we knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

The sensei says. So Mako-sama enters first with me entering last.

"Aah Shizuna-sensei. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, it is a pleasure Shizuna-sensei."

"Aha Makoto-kun. Ravel-chan. It is a pleasure to see you."

We all shake hands and sit down. Us opposite her. She is sat behind her desk.

"So Shizuna-sensei. What has Leon-kun done? Is it bad? Because if it is..."

Mako-sama shakes his fist at Leon-san! What the hell is that about!? Shizuna-sensei gives Mako-sama a curious look, as do I. What is he thinking about!? Shizuna-sensei waves her hand in front of her face!

"No no! He hasn't done anything bad per say. His grades, have been improving actually. That's what I wanted to talk about. Since last term, his grades have been increasing and increasing. He's actually the top of his year right now. Last year, he was around the middle, but now he is actually at the top."

He's at the top? I know he's been studying more, well studying pays off after all. That's our Leon-san. He's just a good boy.

"Is that so? That's a good thing for him."

A good thing for him? I don't like the way he said that. He must be having a joke with him that I don't get.

"Yes, he's been doing excellent. I was wondering if he has been having any help with his homework?"

Is she accusing us of doing it for him? I wouldn't do that. And I know Mako-sama wouldn't do that. We are both big on his education.

"No, we haven't been doing his homework for him. He has applied himself because he wants to do big things with his life. All he was lacking was motivation, and he's found it."

"He's right Shizuna-sensei. Neither Mako-sama or I would do such things. He does all his homework on his own."

She nods with an "I see" then she takes a sip of coffee. Don't offer us any Shizuna-sensei, we are fine.

"Another matter is Leonardo's problem with another boy."

Another boy? A problem?

"What kind of problem?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. At that moment, Leon-san hides within himself. What's going on? Is he getting bullied? If he is...Mako-sama isn't going to like it. And neither will I. No one bullies Leon-san.

"Yes. This boy named Kuro has been, saying certain things about Leonardo."

"W-What things?"

Mako-sama asks with a hint of anger. Yes, neither of us are going to tolerate this kind of thing if we know about it.

"Yes. This Kuro boy has been calling Leonardo height related insults. Also, saying he comes from a broken home."

BANG!

"He doesn't come from a broken home!"

"Mako-sama!"

He turns to me with an apologetic look. I'm telling him off for banging his hands on the table. Even though I feel like doing something similar right now.

"Sorry Ravel-san."

"It is fine." I then turn to Shizuna-sensei. "I hope this is getting dealt with. When we enrolled Leon-san here, we were promised bullying wouldn't be tolerated."

"W-Well, we have cautioned the boy."

"Well, that's not good enough!"

"Mako-sama, let me handle this."

He nods at me. Mako-sama doesn't think clearly when someone is doing something to Leon-san. He has a soft spot for him, and so do I. But, I can think more clearly than he can right now.

"What Mako-sama is trying to say is. This boy, Kuro-san should be getting more than a warning if this has carried on for a period of time. Quite frankly, we don't tolerate anyone who bullies another person. If we have too, we will go to the headmaster about this."

"A-Ah, that's not necessary. We are anti bullying also. But I thought I should tell you both. As I know sometimes the child doesn't want to talk about such things for various reasons."

"Yes, I can see the logic behind that. Children tend to hide things that either embarrass or frighten them. Either way, we hope this doesn't continue on."

I say seriously. The sensei nods at me. I look to Leon-san as I hear sniffling.

"Leon-kun. Why didn't you tell us about this bully? You know we would've done something about it."

"Onii-sama!"

He jumps into Mako-sama's arms. Mako-sama pets the back of his head comfortingly. He really is like an Otou-sama. He cares for everyone of his peerage members as if they are his real family.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't w-want to a-appear like a-a coward Onii-sama. I-I wanted to deal w-with it o-on my own."

"Silly. It isn't cowardly looking to adults for help. Even other adults look to others for help. There's no shame on admitting you have a problem. Even Ravel-san and I look to others for help sometimes. Its human nature to rely on others. So, next time, don't be afraid to talk with myself, Ravel-san or anyone else you find you can talk to. Even your sensei. That's what they are for after all. They aren't just machines that throw homework out at you. They do care about their students, or at least they should do."

"What are you implying? Are you saying I don't care?"

How rude. Mako-sama didn't say anything about her not caring at all.

"I'm not implying anything. I never said anything about you. Clearly you care, otherwise you wouldn't of called us here to talk about it. Please don't jump to conclusions next time."

"Y-You are right of course. How silly of me. Sorry for saying such things."

"It is fine. But I would like to see an improvement on this bullying situation."

She nods at Mako-sama. Good. Besides, we will be going to the little brat and making him see sense, hehe.

"Actually on another note, we have a field trip next week to Tokyo. Since you are here, I thought I would tell you about it now, rather than send the letter home later."

"A field trip? Leon-kun, would you like to do that?"

"Y-Yes Onii-sama! It sounds really fun! Can I please go?"

He puts his finger to his chin, then he smirks.

"Well I don't know. You are always naughty at home. I have to beat you at least twice a day."

What the hell did he just say!? Did he just say he beats Leon-san!? Leon-san is smirking also. Don't tell me they planned this?

"B-Beat him? You don't actually hit a child do you?"

"Oh I do. He's always breaking plates, smashing up the house. He's a troublesome child. He's disobedient. So, I have to get out my baseball bat and beat him up. I always avoid the face and other places you can see bruises."

Ooh damn! That's horrid! I'm going to get him for this later! The sensei turns to me.

"Did you know about this?"

Before I could reply, that idiot does instead!

"She's the one who tells me to hit him after she's had a drink."

A drink!? What does he mean by, after I've had a drink!?

"H-Had a drink?"

"She's a raging alcoholic. When she's drinking which, lets face it is a lot of the time. She's the one who tells me to beat him up. She then says "If you don't bring me the sake, I'm going to chop off your ears!" So we are all afraid of her after she's had her 50 bottles of sake."

I look on mortified as the sensei talks.

"Did you say 50 bottles?"

"That's before she starts drinking seriously."

I'm going to kill him dead! I'm seriously going to kill him! She, the sensei looks mortified! I would also! He's made us out to be violent people. And he's made me out to be an alcoholic! The sensei tries to leave the room, but Mako-sama puts her under his control via Vampire powers.

"You better erase her memory."

"Yes dear."

Yes dear! I'm going to kill him when we get out of here! A raging alcoholic will be least of his problems! He erases her memory, she sits down.

"O-Oh, what where we talking about?"

"About Leon-kun going on this trip. I think it would be educational, don't you Ravel-san?"

"Y-Yes."

I say through gritted teeth.

"That's wonderful! Now, please sign this permission slip."

She hands me the permission slip. I go over it once before signing it. Just wanted to make sure everything is alright with it. After signing it, she talks a little more about Leon-san saying he is a great student. But when it came to leave.

"Leon-kun seems a little upset still. I think it will be best to take him home for today, don't you think so Ravel-san?"

"Ah, you are right about that. Is that alright with you, Shizuna-sensei?"

When I asked, the sensei nodded.

"Yes. It seems you will have some stuff to talk about after all. See you tomorrow, Leonardo."

"G-Goodbye sensei!"

So, we three stand up and leave the room, after saying our goodbyes. I'm keeping my calm right now, but I'm going to kill him soon enough. We walk out of the school in mostly silence.

"Leon-kun...you could've told us, you know? Us Devils have away with making humans more nicer."

"I know...I'm sorry Onii-sama. I, didn't want to burden you. You, always have so many things to do. And this is my problem. I wanted to sort it out myself."

"But, you're still my little buddy. I always have time for you. I want to be able to tell me anything Leon-kun. No matter what it is. You are my little buddy Leon-kun. My cute Otouto who's going to be getting lots and lots of girlfriends one day. That Kuro kid saying stuff about your height. Trust me, girls love smaller boys. They think they are cuddly. Well, the girls I know anyway. So next time you have any problems, I want to know about it immediately. Is that clear young man?"

Young man, huh. Whenever I hear him be all authorial like that, it makes me blush up a storm. Leon-san smiles and nods.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama."

"No, you don't need to apologize for anything. I didn't hear you fighting back, and that's a good thing. We never fight against humans, unless they have Sacred Gear or they are magicians...well, lets say that we don't fight back against ordinary humans. You did a good thing by not fighting back. If you do, it brings you down to the bullies level. Ravel-san~ Shall just skip school for today~? Since our boy is upset~"

Our boy. Leon-san is our boy.

"Y-Yes. I believe we should skip school, just this once though. I don't condone such acts but today is a special day."

"R-Right. Are you mad?"

"Mad? About what? Oh right...I'M A RAGING ALCOHOLIC!?"

They back away slightly. They should be frightened. I go towards Mako-sama, he cries. Yeah, he should do! I punch him in the back of the head! He lets out a cry as I hit him a few times! Now we will see who is a raging alcoholic!

After a few minutes of beating him, I stop. What's left is a bloody mess on the floor. He's crying right now. Yeah, he should be crying. I've given him a beating.

"I-I'm sorry R-Ravel-san."

"You so need to make it up to me. Calling me a raging alcoholic."

"S-Sorry. I-I thought it m-might c-cheer up Leon-kun."

"Well, I suppose you had good intentions. Although you could've used different methods. Anyhow, we could go for ice cream? Would you like that, Leon-san?"

When I asked, he nodded at me very happily.

"A-And me R-Ravel-san?"

"You are buying the ice cream of course. So you are coming also."

"Y-Yes Ravel-san. Whatever you s-say."

"Hehe, are you scared of me Mako-sama?"

"...More like terrified."

He's terrified of me? He shouldn't be. I haven't done anything too scary, have I? Well, it doesn't matter. What the important thing is that Leon-san is ok. Bullies. Thinking a human can bully someone with a Longinus. Hmph, I don't think so.

"Hehe, lets get going."

They agree so we all go and get some ice cream!

* * *

><p>...Today is Sunday. During the week, we've had a busy time. Wednesdays are always busy, as that's training day for everyone, even myself. But I don't train as hard as the others do, as I have other duties to attend to also. But on that day, we also went to Leon-sans school and talked with that little brat Kuro. Hmph, he wont be bothering Leon-san again. Baka human picking on our Pawn.<p>

Thursday was to pick out venues for Mako-sama's and Sona-sama's wedding. I still feel a little uneasy about that. But we picked quite a lot of different stuff. That day, we picked lots of stuff, oh and we also went shopping for today. Beach wear.

On Friday, we had the peerage talk. That was, a little weird. Jeanne-san kept going on about how she will beat Yumi-san in a fight with her holy swords. And then Vali-san came out with how we should all step up in training. She's obsessed with training.

On Saturday Mako-sama turned Madarame-san into his Rook. We went over different things about it. And after talking about it and going over the benefits for both parties, Mako-sama turned him. And of course, we went over the Underworld paperwork.

And now...finally, it is Hawaii day! Since Mako-sama promised it, and he is delivering it. We have everything we need. Beach stuff, picnic which I made. No one else in this place can cook. Funny really. There are all strong in their own right, but they are useless in the kitchen. We also have a cooler with lots of different drinks inside.

"Come on~ Vali-san~"

"Ugh, why do I have to go?"

"Because you are apart of this family, that's why! And this is a family day! We go to the beach together, and its freaking Hawaii! How many can say, they've just nipped off to Hawaii for the day? Anyway, it is for Ravel-san also. She does so much for us, and even you also. She does it all without complaining and she wanted to go to Hawaii for the day."

"Yeah Vali-chan~ You should listen to your King~"

Jeanne-san sang out. Hehe, Vali-san glared a little but nodded anyway. Good. We are all dressed for the beach. Even though she complained, she got dressed for the beach also. All in swimsuits. Mako-sama gathers us all in the magic circle he made. Once confirming everyone is ready, he activates the circle which takes us away!

When the light dies down, we find ourselves on a golden beach! Palm trees! The blue water! Everything I've imagined it would be!

"Go ahead everyone! Go and enjoy your day!"

With that from our King, everyone cheers!

"Leon-chan! Come in the water with me!"

"Ok Jeanne-san!"

So those two ran off towards the water.

"Vali! I challenge you to a sand castle making contest!"

"A sand castle making contest Madarame? Yeah, that's childish."

"Afraid I'm going to win?"

Vali-sans eyes twitch in annoyance. That's something that will get her going. Thinking she is going to lose. She looks at him with an annoyed expression.

"As if I'd lose to you in anything."

"So, accept the challenge then."

"Ugh, only because there isn't anything else to do. You're on."

"I'm going to win!"

So, those two go and do that. When I looked to Mako-sama and Evangeline-san, they had gone! Where the hell have they gone!? I look around frantically! That loli Vampire will do anything to get ahead! I scan the beach for Mako-sama and the loli Vampire...no...not there...not to my left...not to my right...behind me...there they are! Oh, they have beach chairs, and a giant umbrella. They left me with the food and cooler.

They come over with three beach chairs, they are quite big. I bet Mako-sama and I could fit on one together...alone...without loli Vampire...ehehehe! I'm going to ask him!

"Hey Ravel-san! Look! These generous people over there gave me these!"

Generous people? When I looked, it was a bunch of girls with huge blushes on. They seem to be local girls. Hmph, don't think so ladies.

"I-I see."

"I'm going to soak up the sun! I need it. Too pale."

I giggle a little. Being a Vampire would do that.

"I'm going to catch up in my reading."

"Oh? What do you read Evangeline-san?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She looks at me before making a book appear.

"A magical book. Even I study magic subjects sometimes. I'm just catching up on some reading while in paradise."

"Oh? What's that book about then? You said magical subjects."

"Just a little history book. It is one of my favourite books."

I never knew she studies magical history books. Who knew? Hmmmm, I guess it doesn't matter. She gets on a beach chair, and puts on some sun glasses then starts reading her book.

"Aha, what are you going to do, Ravel-san?"

"M-Me? W-Well, I was going to do what you are, soak up the sun."

"Is that so? Then, come and join me on this beach chair!"

Hehe! He said it! I didn't have to say anything! So, we both get on the chair, I place my head on his chest and snuggle in. This is fun. I can see Leon-san and Jeanne-san playing in the water. Vali-san and Madarame-san having a heated competition. Evangeline-san is reading her book in the sun, and Mako-sama and I are just relaxing on the beach together. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me. Sleeping in the sun is fine for Devils since we don't suffer from sunburn.

* * *

><p>"Ararara! So cute~ Sleeping together~"<p>

Huh? Who was that? When I opened my eyes...aah! Who the hell is that!? A woman with black hair and Neko ears! They seem real! Eh? What's this person doing here? Looking at Mako-sama and I...he's not even awake.

"W-Who are you?"

I ask with raised eyebrows. I look around at the others, they are still doing the same thing that they were doing before I closed my eyes.

"Arara, Kuroka bird girl."

Kuroka-san...isn't she that criminal? Ooh crap...

"Don't call me bird girl! What are you doing here!?"

"Sun soaking up nyaa~"

"What? Mako-sama! Get up! Enemy!"

He opens his eyes and looks around, but then focuses his eyes on Kuroka-san and softens her expression.

"Hello Kuroka-san. What are you doing here?"

Did he just greet her normally? He knows her?

"Sun soaking up with Le Fay and Arthur nya!"

Le Fay-san? And Arthur-san? Hasn't Mako-sama mentioned those two names to me before?

"Le Fay-san? And Arthur-san?"

As if calling them, people appear from behind Kuroka-san. A girl who...looks like a loli. Of course. Yes, she is a loli. And a man who has glasses on.

"Makoto-sama!"

"Le Fay-san! How are you?"

"Ah, not so bad. But, you are here also? I didn't know."

"You're a liar Le Fay. You was the one who made us come here today, knowing that he'd be here."

How did she know that? Her own Onii-sama said that. Mako-sama said that he was her Onii-sama to me. But we didn't tell anyone about coming here. Not even Rias-sama and Sona-sama know about this. We thought it would be better if they didn't know, so we don't hear Rias-sama scream and Sona-san calling her an ape. Maybe we could all go out together someday, but for now this is, or rather was a Bael peerage day.

"I'm not lying! I didn't know! Say Makoto-sama, how was it meeting that nun Asia Argento-san?"

She even knows that? Eh? How the hell...?

"I-It was ok."

"Oh! And also your two new additions to your peerage!"

She even knows that!? How!? I could understand Evangeline-san as that was abit ago now, but he only turned Madarame-san yesterday! She's a stalker! Wow! She's a true stalker!

"W-Well, they are great additions to my peerage. Say, have you thought about joining my peerage?"

He wants a stalker in his peerage? Well he already has a loli Vampire so why not a stalker also? I'm sure the blonde haired loli's will have lots in common. Le Fay-san is a stalker, and Evangeline-san is just an annoying loli.

"W-Well, I have done yes."

"And? What did you decide?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes! I-I mean, like you know, whatever."

Like you know, whatever? Eh? What's going on right now?

"I see. I already have a perfect role for you. But of course you'd have to go through the interview process. Everyone goes through the interview Ravel-san has, as she is the best for deciding, isn't that right Ravel-san?"

When he asked me, all I could go was nod. Then, Kuroka-san came over and hugged him into her massive chest! Bitch! Go away! You are evil! You are a fugitive! Time to call the Underworld on you!

"Arara, what about me nya? You promised me a place nya."

He...promised her a place in his peerage? A fugitive? What is he thinking? Is he stoned right now!? Is he!? Someone tell me he is actually stoned right now!

"I know I did, and I have the perfect position for you. Of course I would have to go over it with Ravel-san as we always make a joint decision. It is like we command the peerage together, actually I think we do. But you know, you have to go through the justice system of the Underworld. But like I said, I will do what I can to get you off."

"Yes, yes, I know nyaa~"

Get her off? Didn't she kill someone?

"Mako-sama..."

"I will go over it with you later. But she did what she did for the right reasons. I know it to be true. Even if she is a naughty cat~"

Kuroka-san sticks out her tongue.

"Enough of this! Everyone! Water time!"

Le Fay-san charged at the water with her Onii-sama. Kuroka-san and even Evangeline-san got up and charged at the water also. Hehe, even Vali-san and Madarame-san have stopped building their sand castles and gone to the water also.

I look to Mako-sama who is smiling at me.

"Should we go, Ravel-san?"

"Hmmm, in a minute. Let me ask you something first."

"Let me guess, Kuroka-san?"

I nod at him. Of course he has to answer that question. He's thinking of making some fugitive his Evil Piece? I don't know what planet he's from, but I would like to hear it from his mouth at least.

"Alright. Let me explain..."

So he starts telling me about it. This Kuroka-san apparently is guilty of killing someone, but she did it to protect Koneko-san. She was being helped by this person and then he wanted to use them in experiments and Kuroka-san killed this person. By the end of his explanation, I can see why he might want her to join his peerage.

"But a Rook? Why Rook? What you've told me, she'd be better as a Bishop or Pawn."

"No, she wouldn't. Look, she might have Senjutsu and Youjutsu at her disposal, but the thing she lacks is defence. All the Pawn or Bishop piece would do would scale up those aspects. And, I don't have a free Bishop anyway. The Rook is the ideal piece for Kuroka-san. I know she has strong ranged attacks, and above average melee attacks. By using the Rook, she would be able to gain something she lacks, a strong defence and it would also increase her strength, should anyone get close to her and she has to go on the offensive."

Damn, I can see where he is coming from. Yes, from what he has said, it does make sense. As we are talking, suddenly the sky darkens. Mako-sama and the others look around, then he focuses his eyes on something.

"Everyone! Gather now!"

When I looked...ooh boy. There's lots of...ooh crap. That's a lot of...ooh crap. The others come rushing over and get around us. We stand up.

"Mak-chan! What's going on!?"

"I don't know. But it seems we are going to be under attack. Kuroka-san, Le Fay-san, Arthur-san. Even though I'm not your Master, please follow my command for this."

[Yes!]

They all agreed. Mako-sama is a great strategist. And he will make use of everyone's particular abilities. But for this to happen right now!? We are on vacation damn it! But we need to fight! I'm going to kill them for this! This was my day damn it! I was going to get a kiss off Mako-sama but now I'm not until this is sorted out!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hehe, who or what is attacking? Next chapter will reveal. And you will see Makoto's serious side that he doesn't show often. Also his commanding side. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Battle at Hawaii!**

**Ravel P.O.V**

Currently, we have been ambushed. I never thought we would be attacked during our vacation to Hawaii. No, I didn't believe it at all. But, the question is, how did anyone even know we were here? We didn't tell anyone. Le Fay-san knew, is she working with the enemy? No, I shake my head of those thoughts. She seems just as shocked about this than I am. Everyone has gathered around us.

The enemies, are all Devils. They have appeared in this, huge dome in the sky. I don't know what it is, but it appears to be from the Underworld as there are numerous Devils script on the sides. Whatever it is, we need to destroy it.

"Alright. I need to know abilities of you Arthur and you Le Fay."

This is Mako-sama's serious mode. He never adds suffixes when we are in a battle like this. He's very serious. Not like his usual self. Le Fay-san and Arthur-san start explaining what they can do to Mako-sama. If he knows everyone's abilities then he can create a counter for these foes. After explaining what they can do, he nods.

"Alright. I've made a plan. This is how it is going to go. Vali, Arthur. You two are the vanguards. I don't need to tell you what your roles are, right?"

They both nod in agreement. Their roles, will be to attack the enemy head on and handle the main forces. They are the best for the vanguard position. Vali-san with her Balance Breaker and demonic power. And Arthur-san with his holy sword Caliburn.

"Next. Evangeline, Jeanne, Takashi. You three will be the middle-guards. Your job is to provide support to the vanguards, while taking care of any enemies that slip through their attacks."

Those three nod at him. He is making quite good strategies right now. Those three are Wizard, Technique and Power. Those three make the perfect middle-guards. He certainly has planned out talents and personalities and has taken everything into consideration when planning. Not many people see it, because he usually acts like a baka, but he is very smart and is an excellent strategist.

"Now, myself, Ravel and Leonardo will be the rearguards. I will be providing protection for Leonardo while giving out commands. Leonardo, you will be sending out anti-monsters since these are Devils we are dealing with. You also have permission to promote. Ravel, you will support the middle-guards with your fire based abilities. If anyone needs help, you'll be that help, clear?"

We both nod and Leon-san promotes straight to Queen. Being Queen will give him all the advantages that Vali-san has also. Leon-sans Queen isn't as strong as hers, but it is still pretty powerful, and when combined with his anti-monsters...well lets just say that he is a force to be reckoned with.

"Lastly. Le Fay, Kuroka. You'll both be placing a barrier around this area to keep humans out of this area after getting all the humans out of this area. Use whatever you can to get them out of here. Hypnotize them, force them to leave, just get them out of here. They might not care about humans getting involved, but I certainly do. And after placing the barrier, please maintain it unless I give other instructions."

They both nod. He's used everyone's talents to the utmost. He's thought clearly and planned ahead. This is Mako-sama all over. He's very intelligent, Sona-sama level. I don't believe she could've done a better job herself. He closes his eyes and makes an announcement.

"Alright. We are in a constricted area. Humans are around. They have quantity, but not quality. We have quality and that's better than quantity. I'm only going to say this once. Fight to win."

[Yes!]

Mako-sama then clicks his finger and hands out balls of light. These are communication devices. I take one and place it in my ear. This is a good idea. We will be all over the place, and we can all contact one another easily with these.

Immediately, Vali-san steps forward and thrusts out her arms.

"Balance Breaker."

[Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali-san dons her armour. She's wearing her armour now. Her snow white aura releases a quiet hum aura. Her aura is strong and dense. Le Fay-san and Kuroka-san take away from our position and goes to create a barrier and drive the humans off. Humans don't need to be involved with this conflict.

"I will take point, Arthur follow behind me."

"Yes."

Vali-san takes to the sky, and releases a large block of demonic power. The demonic power eliminates the targets it has been intending to hit. That's our Queen! She uses all the pieces to her advantage. Like channeling the power of Bishop into her demonic blasts. Taking advantage of the Rook for defence should they get close. And finally, using the Knight to increase her already God like speed. She's the ultimate Queen.

"Holy sword, Caliburn!"

SWING!

With a swing of his sword, Arthur-san releases a large amount of holy power which eliminates the enemy without a trace! So this is the power of a true holy sword! And this it the Kings sword we are talking about. Against a Devil, the Devil would lose unless they are stronger than average. And these Devils appear to be mid level.

"Guuuu..."

"Chomp!"

"Gobble!"

With a deafening roar, monsters came out of Leon-sans shadow. His Sacred Gear is something strong. And his anti-monsters are a sight to be seen. Even if they are ugly. They are strong against Devil like these. His monsters are anti-monsters which means...

Bzzzzzzzt!

With that, a beam of light came from the monsters mouths. And since they are powered by the Queen piece, it makes them take out high class Devils. Since he's young, without the power of Queen, at most the monsters would only be able to take out, mid level Devils. But with the Queen, he can make it so the monsters gain power from his piece also. It took time, but he has increased those into Queens also. Right now, five light blasting monsters are destroying the enemies team. That's the most he can make when channeling the power of Queen into them.

"Now, Onee-san is going to take to the fight also! Balance Breaker!"

Jeanne-san activated her Balance Breaker. Stake Victim Dragon. It is a subspecies Balance Breaker. The only person in our team who commands holy swords. A Dragon created out of an uncountable amount of holy swords. And against Devils, this is the best thing.

"Now lets go my Dragon-kun! Destroy the naughty Devil-chan's!"

Jeanne-sans Dragon charges toward. The Dragon speeds forward with the speed of the Knight. Mako-sama and I thought of this. She can channel the power of the Knight into her Dragon to make it faster. The Dragon goes for a group of Devils that attempt to fire demonic power at the Dragon. Hehe, silly.

"...Demon Eraser!"

Jeanne-san creates a holy sword, a fair amount of them actually and throws them at the enemies attack. Jeanne-sans Demon Eraser is able to absorb demonic energy. The swords erase the demonic power with ease. Jeanne-sans Blade Blacksmith comes in handy when facing Devils.

STOMP!

The Dragon stomps onto the Devils. And at the same time, howls came from the area the Dragon stomped. The enemy Devils have been killed. The holy aura the Dragon emits is grand.

"Looks like I will get serious also. Avalanche!"

Evangeline-san creates a large volume sphere of ice which she launches at the enemy instantly. The Devils she aimed at are to the left of her. I've heard from Evangeline-san before that she has a special power up called Magia Erebea. I've wanted to know more about it, yet she said she wouldn't reveal it unless a really strong enemy comes by. The attack caused the enemy to be frozen, flattened and smashed if frozen. Damn, she really is good at using ice based magic.

"Hmph, weaklings."

Evangeline-san scoffed at the idea that someone would be able to challenge her. She shouldn't let her guard down. Clearly someone is attacking us for some reason. They attacked us and I'm sure they know who we are.

"So, its time to fight? Hell yeah! Balance Breaker! Critical Dragon's Advent!"

Madarame-sans Balance Breaker. His Sacred Gear is a Twice Critical which allows him to double his power and it takes the form of a gauntlet on his arm, a black gauntlet at that.. I'll admit that it is useful, even if it is called a common Sacred Gear.

Madarame-san has his Dragon wings and tail out. This Balance Breaker causes Madarame-san to gain black gauntlets on his arms which gains sharp Dragon like claws. His wings and tail also get covered in the same black armour that his arms just got covered in.

I heard from him that he also gets Dragon arms, that can either double his own power, or he can give them to other people to double their power. Oh wait, Dragon arms to appear from behind him. One...two...three...four. So if its times 2, then it is going to be times 16 altogether.

As Madarame-san was about to strike...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Hehe! Take that!"

Mako-sama sent out a large block of power of destruction at the enemy. That power, is basically a power that eliminates anything it touches. Mako-sama is a high class Devil, but if you had to estimate his true power, then it would be on par with Vali-san. He's got stronger and better control over his power than Rias-sama does. He can even add his darkness power he inherited from his Vampire half. That power, is the dark destruction, dubbed by Mako-sama himself.

"Hey Makoto-kun! They were mine!"

"Takashi, don't be a baby. There's more over there."

Mako-sama pointed to a group of Devils, Madarame-san nods at him after taking a brief look. Geez, battle maniacs. Vali-san and Madarame-san are battle maniacs.

"Ah, didn't see them. Right, they are mine!"

Madarame-san charges forward and releases a large amount of fire from his mouth. The enemies try and freeze the flames with their demonic power...but the fire engulfs the ice powers easily. Our team is a team that can basically plow through the enemy without too much worry if this was a battle field when there's no danger to others around.

"Damn bitch!"

Someone charges at Evangeline-san who is busy with dealing with an enemy close to her. I gather my flames around me, then I launch my attack at the enemy. Evangeline-san looks to the enemy and was about to react when my flames burn the enemy alive! Hehe!

Evangeline-san and I share a little look. At times like these, we are too caught up in the fight to care about our rivalry. She goes back to fighting the enemy and I go back to looking for anyone that needs help. I doubt anyone here will need me right now as these Devils are Devils that the Gremory group could take out and not to be boastful, but we are above the Gremory group in power.

* * *

><p>...Ten minutes goes by, and we all have but destroyed the enemies forces, or so I had thought.<p>

CLAP! CLAP!

A clapping sound. It came from the floating dome. We all turn our attention to the dome. It opens. The dome opens to reveal someone. No, it reveals three people. A woman, and two men. They are all dressed in noble Devils attire.

"Hello, and good day, Bael group."

One of the men said. Mako-sama steps forward.

"And, you would be?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. These are my associates Katarea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus. And Vali Lucifer, we've come to offer you a position to join the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade."

The Khaos Brigade? I haven't heard of it. But there last names Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub...they are the descendants of the Maou-sama's! The original Maou-sama's! They are Maou-sama's descendant! And they want Vali-san to join their faction in the Khaos Brigade!? What is that!?

"Not interested."

Vali-san directly denied them. The one named Shalba made a sigh.

"Hmph, you don't want to join? We fight lots of strong enemies, you'll never be bored."

Trying to tempt Vali-san away with that!? But, would that work? She might get tempted away. The Khaos Brigade person just offered her a chance to fight strong enemies. What is she going to do? Choose to be with them? Or stay with us? They offer her something like this? It might tempt her. But she denies my worries with a shake of her head.

"Not interested. I'm perfectly happy with Ma-kun and the others. They are my comrades."

Wow, we mean much to her. I remember a time where she would say "These people are in my way" but now she said "They are my comrades" how awesome is that? It means we really are her comrades.

"That's my cutest Queen! I knew you loved us!"

"Don't call me that, or I will go and join them."

"Boo, you're no fun." Mako-sama then become serious again. "Now leave this place at once. Vali Lucifer wont be going with you. It is pointless. So go, or we will take action against you."

Then the Asmodeus person clicks his fingers as those three fly out of the dome. The dome instantly starts erupting power! Eh!? W-What the hell is that thing!? It twists its shape! I don't know what it is, but it is turning into something else! Ooh crap! Its form has changed into some warped Dragon/Monkey hybrid! It has a bottom of a Monkey, as I can tell by the tail. And it has the top part of a Dragon. It is made of stone...I have no idea what that thing is...

"Heheheheh! You'll never defeat this! It took us years upon years to create this! It is designed to kill Maou level opponents!"

The Leviathan woman laughed out. Kill Maou level opponents? We aren't even Ultimate class Devils! Why did they bring that thing here!?

"And, you'll have us as opponents!"

The Beelzebub guy said strongly! They are Ultimate class Devils! They wont be easy! Damn it all! Mako-sama makes a sigh before giving orders.

"New orders! Evangeline, Jeanne! You take the female Leviathan! Arthur, Takashi! You both take the Asmodeus Maou descendant! I'm taking on the Beelzebub guy with Le Fay's assistance! Vali, Leonardo, Ravel! You three along with Kuroka when she arrives will take on that...thing! Who knows what that thing can do so be careful! Ravel, you're in charge of your group!"

[Understood!]

We all reply to Mako-sama strongly! So it is going to be Madarame-san and Arthur-san vs Asmodeus. Evangeline-san and Jeanne-san vs Leviathan. Mako-sama and Le Fay-san vs Beelzebub. And lastly, myself, Leon-san, Vali-san and Kuroka-san vs that monster thing.

"Time to fight!"

"Lets do this Arthur-kun!"

"Bring it on!"

Arthur-san and Madarame-san go forward towards their opponent. The opponent they are facing is an Ultimate class Devil. But Arthur-san has Caliburn. That's something that will be effective against Devils. And he is backed up by Madarame-san.

Arthur-san makes a slash with his holy blade elegantly which his enemy barely dodges, but then Madarame-san comes in with a flying kick! The kick sends the enemy crashing into the ground! Those two work pretty well together. Even if that man is an Ultimate class Devil, a holy sword and a Dragonkin together will be able to overcome him!

Mako-sama and Beelzebub stare off with one another.

"Hmph, my opponent is the lazy Bael."

"I'm not lazy! I just like to take things nice and slow. No point rushing through life, is there?"

"Perhaps. But, you think you can challenge me to a fight and win?"

"No. I don't think I can, I know I can."

The man laughs as if he found something funny.

"You, know you can take me in a battle? You really think you can win against me in a fight!?"

"I do yes. Now, let us dance!"

Mako-sama engages the enemy by himself! Be careful Mako-sama! He summons power of destruction balls in each hand and takes to the sky! The enemy launches a demonic blast at Mako-sama who dodges it effortlessly. He then strikes with his balls of destruction! The enemy makes a feint and dodges. The attacks go past him as the Beelzebub guy laughs.

"Missed me!"

"And now you are going to have to kiss these!"

Mako-sama is a different fighter to most. Most just go charging in, he is tactical. He uses different attacks to assess his enemies strength, then he comes up with a countermeasure. He can control the way his power of destruction is used. He can move it after it has left his hands. He can control the direction of the attack.

The guy looks on with confusion as I notice the black balls come back from where they went. But the guy doesn't notice it until he truly looks at Mako-sama's daring smirk. He quickly turns to see the attack coming for him. He makes a dodge, but half of his left wing gets obliterated!

"M-MY WING!?"

"It is just something to remember me by if you make it out of here alive."

The man growls at Mako-sama. Mako-sama puts on a strong face and speaks again to the man.

"I'm someone you should take very seriously. Unlike people I know, I've been training since the day I could walk. Train train train. My life has been training thanks to my Otou-sama, Lord Bael. I've been preparing to face strong opponents. And while I'm not as battle crazy Vali or Takashi, I do enjoy a good challenge. So please give me a good fight."

Mako-sama and him then engage one another. At that same time...

"Jeanne, back me up!"

"Alright Eva-chan!"

"Hehe. This will be interesting."

Jeanne-san and Evangeline-san go towards the woman opponent! Girls vs girl! It is going to turn into a cat fight if things get ugly! The woman summons demonic power and throws it towards Evangeline-san but the Ice Queen freezes it instantly!

"Naughty Devil-chan! Take my Fiery Blade-chan!"

Jeanne-san makes a fire holy sword, her Dragon helps her get up close to the enemy and she makes a slash, the enemy dodges but then Evangeline-san comes along.

"Ice hammer!"

BANG!

Evangeline-san brings down a mass of ice which makes the woman go into the ground! Those two make an excellent team also! A Knight and Bishop together! That's how its done! At the same time, Vali-san comes down.

"You are in charge right?"

"I-Indeed I am!"

"Then, what are we doing? I wouldn't usually listen to you, but Ma-kun clearly put you in charge and since he's serious, I will listen to him, just this once."

How rude. I feel like crying right now. But I shake my head of those thoughts and get thinking...

"Right. That thing will have to have a weakness, or a weak point. Leon-san, please summon some demonic creatures to search for the enemies weak point. If it doesn't have a weak point, then it will have a weakness. Either way, is that ok with you Leon-san?"

"Y-Yes Onee-sama! I will summon my searching rats!"

While he does that, I turn to Vali-san.

"Good boy. Now Vali-san, you distract it. It appears to be docile but we don't know its full capabilities. It might be intelligent, but until we figure out its intelligence we have to be careful."

"Right. And you?"

"I-I will coordinate the efforts from here and keep Leon-san safe. Once Kuroka-san arrives, I will send her to back you up. It might take all of us combined to destroy that thing. The best we might be able to do right now is keep it busy while Mako-sama and the others are dealing with their opponents."

"Hmph, I will destroy this thing."

With that, Vali-san charges forward! At the same time, Leon-san has created rat like demonic creatures. These creatures will function as a scout for us. This is going to be tough, and we've all been fighting. I hope we are going to be ok. This is a huge battle, but we've done this before, and no doubly do it again the in the future.

[Divide!]

"I'm taking your power!"

Vali-sans special ability. She can take the power of her opponents every ten seconds once she has touched them. But in Balance Breaker, she can take it without the ten second intervals. Vali-san then releases a large block of demonic power at the enemy Dragon/Monkey thing!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Even though it connected, a magic circle appeared where Vali-san had launched her attack! No way! That attack didn't do anything!? Vali-san became a little shell shocked when her attack didn't do anything. That thing must be able to use magic, or has magic built into it.

"Onee-sama!"

"Send them...now!"

"Yes! Go!"

The rat demon things rush off as Vali-san keeps that things attention on herself. The attacks that Dragon/Monkey thing are using were fire from its mouth and trying to smash Vali-san around with its Monkey tail. It is thanks to her God speed enhanced by the Knight trait that she isn't getting hit.

I look back to the others. The Madarame-san/Arthur-san team seems to have the advantage. Also the same thing could be said for the Evangeline-san/Jeanne-san team. But Mako-sama is fighting about evenly with his opponent. Neither one is giving any leeway. But if Mako-sama used that form...he would win but the cost to use it is...

"Back up nyaa~"

"We have arrived!"

Kuroka-san! Le Fay-san! They have come to back us up! Yes! With these two, the tide of battle will be able to turn in our favour!

"Le Fay-san! Please assist Mako-sama! Kuroka-san! Please assist Vali-san!"

""Yes Ravel-san/bird-chan!""

Le Fay-san goes in Mako-sama's direction, while Kuroka-san goes towards the Dragon/Monkey thing. I don't know what that thing is, but it is powerful and fast. When Kuroka-san launched an attack made of I believe that white aura is Senjutsu, the thing dodged the attack! Vali-san also launched an attack on that thing but it dodged! What the hell!?

* * *

><p>...Ten minutes into the fight, Vali-san and Kuroka-san are getting tired. Leon-sans rat demonic creatures have come back, and have found a power source behind that thing, in the centre of its spine. But it is apparently protected by a barrier, a very strong barrier according to Leon-sans rats. I have conveyed this information to the others. Leon-san has also summoned warrior type demonic beasts and has sent those to help Vali-san and Kuroka-san. But the other thing is, it also has an ability to regenerate using the ground beneath the sand. Vali-san managed to take out its torso, but it grew back.<p>

Around the same time, everyone has overwhelmed their opponents! Well, when I say overwhelmed, I mean they fought until the opposing team summoned Devils to help them. So, they are fighting Devils as well as those Maou descendants. This is getting dangerous...but what can I do?

"Well, we'll take our leave for now. Vali, you don't want to join us?"

Beelzebub asks, Vali-san shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm not teaming up with cowards who send others to do their dirty work for them."

Leviathan who has marks all over her body goes towards Beelzebub as does Asmodeus. They are all pretty damaged and tired. The woman activates a magic circle, and before anyone could do anything, they all disappear. We couldn't do anything to stop them. Everyone is fighting, and I was too far away. Once they leave, everyone deals with the straggler Devils which were all easy, then everyone regroups over to us. The Dragon/Monkey thing is standing still, as if waiting for us to attack.

"I know we are all tired. But we still have that thing to deal with. Ravel-san, its power source is located at the centre of its spine?"

"Y-Yes, that's what Leon-sans rat demons told us."

Mako-sama nods and gets into a thinking position. Jeanne-san is out of Balance Breaker, Evangeline-san looks pretty tired. Vali-san looks like she can't last much longer. That thing was apparently designed to deal with Maou class Devils, and she took it on alone then with Kuroka-san who looks tired also. Le Fay-san and Arthur-san both look tired. Madarame-san is still in Balance Breaker, but looks tired also. Leon-san is also tired.

"I've got it. We are going to destroy it completely. Jeanne-san, Evangeline-san. I want that thing pinned to the ground. Stab it with lots of holy swords and freeze its legs to the ground."

They nod at him strongly.

"Vali-san, I want that things arms taken care of. Vali-san, use your strongest attack on its arms. Even Half Dimension its arm. Arthur-san, I want that things tail chopped off. It is a lethal weapon. I want it taken out if I am to have a shot at its power centre."

They both nod at him also.

"Ravel, Le Fay. I want that things eyes taken out first. If it can't see, then it wont be able to stop our other assaults at least for a minute before it regenerates."

We both nod at him. Taking out its eyes shouldn't be a problem. From what I've seen, it doesn't have a barrier around its eye area as Vali-san was able to damage its face easily.

"Takashi. I want all your power. Give me the Boost in power, you'll be staying at the side lines since you'll be giving me your power."

"Right Makoto-kun. But what about Leonardo-kun and Kuroka-san?"

"Aha yes. Kuroka, Leonardo. I want that thing distracted for a brief moment. Kuroka, uses illusions via Youjutsu and Leonardo, create bird demonic beasts to make it try and attack them so Ravel and Le Fay have a clear shot at its eyes without it frying them."

"Right Mako-chan nyaa~"

"Y-Yes Onii-sama!"

Mako-sama nods then turns to us all with a serious yet determined look on his face.

"We only have one shot at this. I wont forgive you if you die. Now, my adorable servants and friends. Lets show them the power of Makoto Bael's peerage and his friends!"

[Yes!]

"Lets do it Leon-kun nyaa~"

"Y-Yes Kuroka-san!"

Leon-san and Kuroka-san create demonic birds and illusions! The birds and illusions go towards the things head.

GAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It made a roar! It is breathing fire at the illusions and demonic birds. Le Fay-san and I nod to one another then we fly up! We fly fire into the sky and lock onto our targets! I've got the left eye, she has the right one. While its attention is on the illusions and bird beasts, I power up my fire power while she powers up her magic power.

"Lets do this Ravel-san."

"Yes, we are first after all."

We then fire our attacks together!

""Die!""

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

GAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

It let out a pained cry! Our attacks have taken out its eyes! Yes! Next is Evangeline-san and Jeanne-san. I look down and see them close the distance while that thing is focused on its eyes.

FREEZE!

STAB!

GAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"We've done our bit!"

"Go Vali-chan!"

Evangeline-san has frozen one leg while Jeanne-san has pierced the other leg! The monster covers his eyes in pain while trying to get out of the ice and swords...

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

"Hmph, bastard."

[Half Dimension!]

The arms that are together have been reduced to half! That's what her Half Dimension does, it decreases the size of her surroundings in half. It isn't object specific, it is just whatever is within the vicinity of Vali-san and Vali-san got very close to it. Good thing they are together or she wouldn't of been able to get both.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

GAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Vali-san got its arms! She got both of them with a violent block of demonic power! Now its...

"Holy sword Caliburn! Power up!"

I look and see Arthur-san swing his sword downwards which releases a large amount of holy power wave! The wave travels to the tail at a high velocity!

CUT!

GAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Yes! Arthur-san was able to cut off the monsters tail! Finally it is our Kings turn. Mako-sama flies to the back of that creature and powers up his demonic and vampiric powers and start combining them! He finishes a few seconds later.

"Hehe. This is it monster-san. It seems you need improving. Now, be gone with the Dark Destruction Wave!"

The powers gathered in his is released from his hands! Wow! Its huge! Its cutting the very air as it passes through! The actual space around his attack is getting distorted!

CLASH!

The blast and the barrier clash in a battle for dominance! Come on Mako-sama! Put all your power into it!

"Be goooooooooooooooooone!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The attack has destroyed the barrier and the power centre and all of its body! Mako-sama has completely obliterated its presence! I guess once the barrier was done, it was purely a stone structure. We won against something that was supposed to beat a Maou level opponent! Mako-sama goes down to Kuroka-san and Leon-san.

We all join him. Vali-san and Madarame-san are out of their Balance Breakers now. Once confirming everyone is here, he smiles.

"Wow, that was tough. I can't believe we did all that. But, that's the power of our family and a few of our close friends. We really are a great team. Group hug!"

Group hug? Well, I guess that's fine. So everyone besides Vali-san and Arthur-san get into a hugging position. I guess they don't want to appear to be uncool. But this is just how we are.

"Vali-san...get your butt into this hug, now!"

Mako-sama giggled out. Vali-san let out a sigh and hugged Mako-sama. I guess she doesn't want to hug the rest of us. Hmph, I feel offended...or I would but I'm too tired to feel offended.

"Onii-sama! Hug me also!"

Le Fay-san and her Onii-sama hug. Hehe, alls well that ends well...

"But the problem is, this Khaos Brigade. If that was Rias-sans or Sona-sans team ambushed, I'm not confident that they'd be able to fight and win right now. But they didn't attack in Kuoh town...so, my only conclusion is that they were after Vali-san. Either to get her on their...Old Maou Faction or take her out. Either way, we are going to have to tell the Maou-sama's about this. No telling if they have more of those things. It took all of us here to take that thing out."

"I agree Mako-sama. In any case, we survived this battle."

"Y-Yes, we survived. Ooh, I feel so tired. Is everyone tired also?"

Everyone nods with pained sighs.

"Then, let us stay at the resort not far from here. Of course we'll call the Maou-sama's straight away to get their servants and such to clean up this mess. Lets go everyone! Even you three."

He said the last bit to Kuroka-san, Le Fay-san and Arthur-san. Even if they aren't apart of the Makoto Bael's peerage, they still helped out. They all nod and we start heading towards this resort. Hey, that means a night in Hawaii! Yeah! A night in Hawaii!

"You know. That guy hurt me with his words. It will hurt me everyday."

We all giggle besides Arthur-san. Then Le Fay-san filled him in about Rias-sama saying that pretty much all the time. We all then went into full blown laughter! Even though it is really only lunch time, we can sit in the resort for awhile.

* * *

><p>...It was night before Mako-sama came back. We got to the resort, booked for the night, then he disappeared to sort things out with the cleanup and talk with the Maou's. We all just got one big room together. Everyone here lives together anyway, besides the people not in the peerage, but they said they didn't mind sharing a room also.<p>

"Well, the people should've cleaned up the damage now. I've told Sirzechs-sama the gist of what happened. But he wants to talk to us all as soon as. Don't worry Kuroka-san, Le Fay-san, Arthur-san. I left your names out of it for obvious reasons as others where present during the call. But, I do plan on telling them about you three helping. The only person I have concerns for is Kuroka-san because she's the only criminal around here."

"I understand nyaa."

"Don't worry Kuroka-san. I said I would protect you, and I will."

He smiles at her, which makes her blush bright red.

"Ooh Vali-san. Did that fight do it for you?"

"It was fun, very fun indeed. I hope we find more opponents like that in the future."

She'll never change.

"What about you Takashi-kun? I know you like it like Vali-san."

"Oh, yeah. It was awesome. I liked it when you took command. That was awesome."

"So very much agreed Mak-chan! It was like, wow! I got turned on...I felt really good!"

She just said turned on in front of Leon-san! Geez! He's not even a teenager yet!

"That's because you are a naughty girl Jeanne-san."

She blushes a little at that.

"I admit that it was fun watching my mate be all commanding when usually you act like a baka. Who knew you had a dominating side?"

"Ooh, I have a dominating side alright. And I will show it you personally sometime also."

He winked at her which made her blush furiously.

"I got wet...oops."

Geez! Le Fay-san! You are dirty!

"You are sick."

Her Onii-sama said. Le Fay-san cried. Leon-san gained a confused look.

"Le Fay-san? Did you fall in the water?"

Everyone face faults! Its good he thinks that though!

"Arara, haven't you given him sexual education yet? Allow me..."

Everyone pounces on Kuroka-san! She can't give a child sexual education! She would cause trouble! She seriously can't do it! She would scar the poor child for life!

"GET OFF NYAAAAAA!"

[No!]

She struggles from under us but we stay on top of her...that doesn't sound right. We eventually get off her. We all talk about the various things that happened during the past week or so. Then it came to bed time. Madarame-san, Arthur-san and Leon-san went to bed easy enough...

"Get out you harpy! I'm sharing with Mak-chan tonight!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can easily be arranged loli!"

Jeanne-san and Evangeline-san start having a fight. Vali-san has just gotten into bed with him. Well, she's too scary to have a fight with. Kuroka-san has placed her head on his leg happily while rubbing her huge breasts on his leg! Damn bitch! Le Fay-san then gets on top of him while crying happy tears! Loli!

"I never thought I'd be able to do this~"

"Arara! Yes, you spending all that time obsessing and stalking him, would do that to a person."

"I didn't stalk him! I have a healthy obsession with him!"

Is there a thing as a healthy obsession with someone? I made an uncertain face. I'm not losing to these people. So, I get in on the left side since Vali-san has the right side.

"Fuck sake! Ugh, this fighting seems pointless now."

"It does. Lets just share with everyone tonight Eva-chan."

"Agreed."

So, Evangeline-san and Jeanne-san stop bickering and Jeanne-san rests her head on his other leg, and the loli gets on top of him! There's two people on top of him, but he doesn't seem to mind much.

"Good night everyone!"

[Good night!]

Everyone replied. So everyone starts going to sleep, but I can't fall asleep. I'm, still wired from before if that makes sense? I don't know if it does, but it makes sense to me. Soon, everyone is asleep...

"You ok Ravel-san?"

Mako-sama isn't asleep. I look at him, he's giving me a concerned face.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about today. It was dangerous."

"It was, but I was confident that everyone would be ok. I know some of us got pretty banged up but it wasn't anything to major. The important thing is, we got out safe and sound."

"Yes, that is true. I'm so tired and I didn't even get to do something I wanted to do...never mind."

"What did you want to do? We could do it tomorrow if you want?"

I blush and look away. The thing I want to do, is kiss my King. We've been together for years and years now. And all I want to do is kiss my King on the lips. But if I told him that, he'd find me weird. Have we been together too long? Am I stuck in the friend zone now? When I felt doubt in my body, he tilts my chin up and captures my lips with his own!

Aah! I'm kissing him! I'm actually kissing him! This is my first kiss, and Mako-sama has taken it from me. No, that's fine. I've wanted him to take it from me for awhile now. For years even. His lips, are amazing. I've never felt so safe and secure in my life.

At the end of the kiss, I blush furiously. That was a kiss...I was actually kissed by Mako-sama. He kissed me.

"Sorry Ravel-san. I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

"T-That's the thing I wanted to do. It was perfect Mako-sama. It really was perfect."

"T-Thank you Ravel-san. You are...the fourth girl I've kissed now. After Koneko-chan, Isane-san, and Vali-san."

I'm the fourth girl huh...I can live with that.

"...Hehe...ape-chan kissing...Doctor Penguin..."

Mako-sama and I look to Jeanne-san who is giggling to herself in her sleep. She said something about this ape-chan kissing Doctor Penguin.

"She's a stranger character. But she's my cute Knight. And you are my cute Bishop. Tomorrow, we have to report to Sirzechs-sama about this."

"About ape-chan kissing Doctor Penguin?"

When I said that, I felt embarrassed. I must be really tired to say such things. He giggles at me.

"If you want to tell Sirzechs-sama about his little Imouto kissing Doctor Penguin then you please do that~ I was thinking about rocky and his descendant friends. Either way, we should be on guard from now on."

I nod seriously, then I relax my face and body.

"...I love you Mako-sama..."

"Hehe, I love you too my cute Bishop. Now lets sleep!"

I smile and nod. The love I meant wasn't the peerage love. It was something else Mako-sama. You really are a baka when it comes to love, aren't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Makoto's serious side. I know that in canon the Maou's descendants were weak, so I thought I would make them stronger to pose a challenge. And Ravel got ahead, even if Makoto is clueless! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Raisers issued a challenged!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few days after the Hawaii business, we're back at school. It was horrible. I feel so drained right now. And Kuroka-san has gone, wherever she goes. The same could be said for Le Fay-san and Arthur-san. But I'm just relaxing on the roof on the school while my head is on Yumi-chan's lap. We've decided to just skip our lesson and relax on the roof. The blue sky and my head on Yumi-chan's soft lap. That's very great!

Vali-san and Leon-kun aren't in their schools today, and neither is Jeanne-san. I've sent those two to keep Leon-kun safe during his little school trip. I doubt something will happen, but you never know.

"Makoto-kun...Buchou has been acting a little differently lately."

Yumi-chan got my attention like this. I look up at her.

"Rias-san? I'm sure there's something going on. But, when you say different..."

"I meant quiet. She's usually bouncing around, or maybe threatening people, but for the past few days, she's been acting really strangely. She's just...quiet. Sometimes it is better when she is quiet, but I find it strange."

That's because she is a strange woman. Hehe, I smile up at her and she makes a small blush appear on her cute face.

"Want to know a secret?"

"O-Of course!"

"Your Buchou, is acting strange because her engagement to Raiser has been moved up from after university to...next week maybe? No, it is pretty soon though. Like mine is with Sona-san. But don't tell anyone yet. Officially, you shouldn't know about it until a few days from now. But because I love you so much, I thought I should tell you about it."

"I-I see. Then I wont tell anyone. Thank you for telling me Makoto-kun. But, what's going to happen to Buchou?"

"Worried about her?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. Her face turns downwards and she lets a little sigh pass her lips.

"O-Of course I am worried. She is Buchou, even if she is mentally unstable, I still care about her."

"Mentally unstable? I wouldn't go...no, I can't finish that sentence. She is mentally unstable. I'm sorry your Master is insane."

"Thank you, Makoto-kun. I wish sometimes you was my Master."

"Yeah, me too. But no, the ape wont give up her pieces. I wanted Koneko-chan but the ape wouldn't let me have her! I could've hugged her loli body everyday!"

"You do that anyway."

She actually deadpanned me! Uwah! When Yumi-chan deadpans me, I feel bad! She is actually deadpanning me! Uwah!

"Uwah! Don't deadpan me! And I don't get to hug her everyday. But pretty much nearly everyday. Anyway, isn't it fun being here, just the two of us?"

"I-It really is Makoto-kun. I like being alone with you."

"Is that so? Then we will have to spend some more time together alone, wont we?"

As she was about to reply, the doors to the stairs burst open! Ehehe, it is my resident buzz kill...I mean my resident Bishop that isn't a Vampire. She doesn't look happy. She comes stomping over making an unhappy face. Uwah, don't yell at me. I'm fragile.

"Mako-sama..."

"I'm sorry!"

"What for?"

That sounded more confused than sarcastic. Maybe she doesn't want to yell at me for skipping class. Please tell me that it is actually that. Yay for if it is true!

"Whatever you are angry about?"

"I'm not angry about anything."

She isn't? She truly isn't angry about anything? I'm happy! Yay!

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten anything to be angry about with you. I was only looking for you because I just heard from Okaa-sama."

"Oh? Is it about your Onii-sama?"

"It is. It seems he's going to be making a trip to the human world tomorrow."

"That means, it will be start of the plan Ravel-san. I think we've prepared for every event, yes?"

She nods and brings out her scheduler which so happens to double as a place to plan our plans. Like battle strategies and things like that.

"Yes. You have your plans, and I believe any of them will succeed. So, whichever happens, I'm going to support them fully."

"Thank you Ravel-san. That's why I love my cute Bishop."

She blushes as she sits down. I'm shocked she hasn't told me off for skipping class. She usually...hey, isn't she supposed to be in class? Hehe, she did a skip also. Well, that's fine by me. Skipping once in awhile is fine. As long as she doesn't make it a habit. Then again, who am I to talk?

"W-Well, anything for my King. Perhaps, we could stay up here now?"

"Sure. Lets stay up here. And tomorrow, ooh, I'm all excited!"

She giggles at me as I get comfortable in Yumi-chan's lap. Hehe, so I get to do my plan soon~ Awesome~

* * *

><p>...That night, I was lying in my bed alone, until a red light flashes in the room. Hehe, Rias-san. So she's trying her last ditch effort huh. Such a naughty red head.<p>

"Hey Rias-san~ Whats the hubbub bub?"

"What? Anyway, Makoto. This might sound weird, but I want you to make love to me. Please, take my virginity."

"Fine. Lets make it quick."

She makes a confused face. What? She wants to have sex, and I of course will give her what she wants.

"S-Seriously!? I didn't think you would..."

"Rias-san, hurry. Before someone catches...although...doesn't that feel good? Someone might catch us as we are having sex. That makes me feel a little hot under the belt~ Ooh, Rias-san~"

"I-I am so confused right now. You aren't saying no?"

"No. Now get your clothes off. Unless you want to be naughty and have me punish you, the naughty school girl."

She blushes bright red. Then, she drops her skirt and her shirt. She drops them to the floor and removes her bra.

"Hmmmm, how shall we do this my Rias-san?"

"W-Well...I'm not experienced but..."

I take her arm and throw her on the bed. I climb on top of her and smirk.

"This position seems good. Rias-san, have I ever told you what I love about you?"

She takes her head. I cup her breast. I give it a slight squeeze which makes her moan. Hehe, teasing Rias-san is always fun.

"Do you think its your breast?"

"W-Well...t-they are big so I presume that's the one thing you love about my body."

"No. It isn't your breasts. The thing I love about you is right here."

I circulate her heart with my finger. She gains wide eyes.

"M-My heart?"

"Yes. You might be prone to violence and possibly insane, but your heart is in the right place. Sometimes you make actions that aren't right, but your heart is always wanting to help. Your pride gets in the way, and you think you are on your own. But, you aren't on your own."

She tears up. I get off her and sit on the bed. She places her head on my chest and sobs softly.

"You know why I'm doing this, don't you?"

"Yes I do. And it is silly. Trying to make me have sex with you so you can get out of your engagement to Raiser. Rias-san, you are better than this. You don't need to lower yourself to begging for me to take your virginity. I remember a girl long ago who wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. A girl who wouldn't lower herself to begging for sex just to get out of an engagement. A girl I respected. The girl I see right now, can be that girl again. But you aren't going to gain any respect by doing silly things like this."

"Makoto...I-I don't know what to do..."

I tilt her chin up so our eyes meet. I wipe her tears away. She doesn't need to cry now.

"You are going to rely on me, alright?"

"B-But I hate burdening you all the time. That's all I ever do."

"One day, you'll be there to get me out of a situation. I don't know what that is yet, but you will get me out of something. Then, we'll be even, yeah?"

"...Can I really place this burden on you?"

"Of course silly. Now, its time you put your clothes on. I'm sure someone will be here in a few seconds."

A magic circle appeared in my room. Rias-san starts getting dressed. Hehe, silly girl. Grayfia-san appears as Rias-san places her skirt on quickly so Grayfia-san didn't see her naked or undressed.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

"Hey Grayfia-san. We aren't doing anything disgraceful. Well, unless you count watching anime disgraceful. If you think anime is disgraceful, then we are going to have words."

I send a wink to Rias-san who giggles a little and sits next to me.

"Ah, Makoto-sama. I didn't realize it was you."

"So, you came here not realizing it was me?"

She shrugs her shoulders. Should a Queen of the Maou be acting like this? Then again, my cutest Queen would just grunt. I wonder where my cutest Queen is? Hmmmm, possibly training. She likes doing that.

"I just followed Ojou-sama's signature. Ojou-sama. You came here to Makoto-sama's residence to watch anime?"

"Yep! We watched anime. So Grayfia, who sent you to disrupt anime time? Onii-sama, Otou-sama? Or did you do it to hurt me everyday with your words?"

Grayfia-san has a troubled expression and doesn't know how to respond.

"...I guess all three of us?"

"You all are against me. I just wanted to watch anime damn it. But now you show up to hurt me with your words."

I love it how Rias-san can say that while looking serious and with a straight face.

"I'm...sorry?"

She made Grayfia-san apologize! Wow! Go Rias-san! Your craziness is awesome!

"You should be sorry. Lets go to my room to talk about this. Can that Akeno attend also? Or is she not allowed because she's naughty?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. Its a must for high class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Tell that to my cutest Queen. She doesn't like being close with me. Uwah."

I mock cry to myself. Rias-san hugs me tightly.

"Well...we should be off. Makoto, you coming?"

"No. I'm tired. Catch me up on all the details tomorrow, Rias-san."

"Very well. About what happened before..."

I press my lips against hers. Grayfia-san lets out a shocked breath. Hehe, I bet she finds this weird as we are cousins. But I think it is totally hot. Rias-san looks at me with utter confusion, but happiness also. I break the kiss, as she blushes bright red.

"W-What was..."

"That's for doing the right thing, Rias-san. Now get going. And fill me in tomorrow, ok?"

"R-Right. Thank you, Makoto. For everything...thank you."

I pet her head. I then kiss her cheek. She smiles and leaves with Grayfia-san. Hehe, so tomorrow is the challenge. Its about time. I was getting bored of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Isane P.O.V<strong>

Today Buchou has told us to come to the clubroom in the morning. By chance, I met up with Kiba. Ugh, she gets on my oppai. She really does. More than the others do anyway because she seems close with my object of affections. But lately, Buchou has been weird...normal even. It is strange.

"Erm...do you know what Buchou's problem is?"

"Buchou's problem? I-I have no idea Isane-san."

Hmmmmm, is she lying to me? Well, whatever. I'm sure Makoto or Akeno-san will be able to tell me. We get to the clubroom where Kiba freezes...

"W-What?"

"Ooh no...they're doing it again."

Doing it again? Doing what again? Kiba makes a forlorn expression. Impending danger?

"What are they doing?"

"The...Cha-Cha slide."

The Cha-Cha slide? Kiba makes a breath come out of her nose then she opens the door...to see everyone dancing! It seems Jeanne-san is the leader! W-What the hell is everyone doing!? The only people that look happy to do it is Makoto, Buchou and Jeanne-san the leader.

[Slide to the left! Slide to the right! Take it back now y'all! Two hops this time! Two hops this time! Get funky!]

Jeanne-san sung out. The only people that aren't here right now is Leon-kun and Vali, thank Maou. She scares me with the way she looks. Everyone else from the peerages are doing this!

"Ise-chan! Yumi-chan! Time to start dancing!"

Uwah! Jeanne-san ordered us to dance! Why do we have to dance!?

"Come on Ise! Yumi! As your King, its time to start dancing!"

""...Yes Buchou.""

So we unfortunately go over and start dancing to Jeanne-sans words.

[One hop this time! One hop this time! Right two stomps this time! Left two stomps this time! Hands on your knees! Hands on your knees! Cha-Cha now y'all!]

We do as she sung out unhappily. Uwah. This is strange indeed. We dance for several minutes then Jeanne-san, Makoto and Buchou do the peace sigh to no one.

[We are out of here now y'all, peace!]

What the hell is that...? I-I don't understand at all. Everyone besides those three groan in happiness. Then there is something that catches my eye...a maid. A maid with silver hair. She looks embarrassed to be here right now.

"Well done everyone! Although Asia-chan, you need to bring up your speed and Koneko-chan, you need to bring up your legs more! And Ise-chan, you need to push your chest forward next time. Being a Devil doesn't mean you have sloppy dance skills."

She winked and sat down. Everyone sits down. Hehe, a spot next to Makoto is free~ I look to Kiba and dash to the spot! Only, for that bitch to use her Knight speed to get to that location. She looks at me with an innocent smile...damn it. I pout a little.

"Auu~ Whats wrong Isane-san~?"

Makoto's voice sounded chirpy. Its these people...

"I-I was going to sit where Kiba went. She knew I was going to sit there and she went there instead..."

"Uu, don't be a weird girl. Come and sit on this side of me."

He patted the side of him that Kiba isn't on. I go over and claim that spot for myself. He wraps an arm around me and brings me close, which makes me blush. This is good right now. But suddenly, a magic circle appears on the ground!

"Don't worry Isane-san, that's just the House of Phenex. The guy that's coming is Ravel-sans older brother. He's kind of a bastard."

Geez! He can't say that! She's right there!

"He is kind of a bastard."

Ravel-san giggled out! R-Right, so she thinks her own brother is a bastard.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

"Ah, Ravel."

"Onii-sama. It has been...awhile."

"Yeah, it has been awhile."

The atmosphere seems strained between those two. That guy looks at Makoto, but Makoto just smiles a little happily.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"Let go of her, or I will blow your arm away."

Makoto threatens with a strong, yet dangerous voice. Makoto has narrowed eyes at this guy. The guy gives a little laugh as he starts bringing Buchou closer to him.

Flash!

In a flash, Makoto left his seat, and put that bastard on the ground! W-Wow, that was fast.

"Now, are you going to listen to me, or am I going to have to start using my actual powers?"

"...Whatever."

"No Raiser. Either you start behaving, or I will actually start blowing body parts off. So, which is it going to be?"

W-Whoa, Makoto serious. This is actually him serious. Raiser stands up and backs off a little and then sits down quietly. Hehe, yeah bastard! Get told!

"Now, please sit down Rias-san. Don't worry, he wont touch you, or I will personally make sure he takes a trip to the hospital."

"Right. Thanks, Makoto."

Buchou sat down, a little away from Raiser. Makoto himself comes back over to us and sits in his spot. Koneko-chan comes over and sits on his lap! Lolicon! He's a lolicon! He always blushes whenever Koneko-chan does such a thing. I place my head on his chest again. Yay! I love cuddling Makoto. I wish he was my King, but this is just as good.

Akeno-san prepares tea and hands it to Raiser.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Akeno-sans smiling, but her eyes aren't. She doesn't look happy. While they are talking to one another, Makoto just strokes my head lovingly. Aah, I love his touch on my head. It makes me feel special. He isn't doing it to Kiba. He is just doing it to me. But I guess Kiba is being too serious right now. She needs to lighten up. But, should I be on guard also?

"Makoto...should I..."

"Hmmmm, what's wrong my perverted Pawn?"

"W-Well...everyone seems tense besides you. Is it ok to be this relaxed?"

"It is yes. Don't worry my perverted Pawn. Raiser can't beat me in a fight, and Grayfia-san is here. She's a very strong person. So even if Raiser tries anything. She'll stop it immediately. So not to worry my cute pervy Pawn. Anyway, I know what you want. You want a kiss, don't you?"

I blush slightly and nod with shyness. A kiss would be good.

"Stop it already!"

Buchou screamed out before I could say anything. Uu, I wanted to kiss my Makoto...mine. Hehe, his penis is mine...Makoto take me!

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. Its not rare for the successors of pure blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure blood Devil that are also happens to be a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure blood high class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

This is a little confusing. Makoto then kissed the top of my head! Yay! I love his kisses...Raiser continued to talk about things I don't understand but then Buchou stops him.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose. And, I've already chosen who I'm going to marry."

"Oh, you've chosen? Don't tell me, its your cousin. That boy over there."

"Whoever I have chosen hasn't got anything to do with you. And if you must know, it is yes. Unlike you, he doesn't treat me as a possession. No matter what you try, I will marry him one day."

"Hmph. As if you'd marry him! You've been promised to me, Raiser Phenex!"

The maid Grayfia-san makes a sigh.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?"

* * *

><p>Clap!<p>

Makoto clapped his hands together. Eh? What's going on? He suddenly gestures Ravel-san to do something. He stands up.

"Makoto...what are you doing?"

Buchou asks Makoto who smiles.

"Well, that's the thing isn't it? I knew it would come down to this so..." Ravel-san appears with a flip chart. "...Raiser. In Rias-sans stead. I will officially challenge you to a Rating Game!"

Everyone besides Grayfia-san and Ravel-san have their mouths hanging open. He's challenging Raiser to a Rating Game. Kiba told me about Rating Games. They are games done between high class Devils with peerages.

"Y-You can't be serious!"

"I am, Raiser. And before you say, I don't have permission to challenge you. I've already gotten consent from Rias-sans family, as well as the four Maou and your family also. You can even ask Grayfia-san."

Grayfia-san nods at Makoto.

"However, it is all down to Ojou-sama. If Ojou-sama agrees, then Makoto-sama will take her place in the match. If Ojou-sama disagrees then she will be the one to fight Raiser-sama in the game. If she so chooses to participate."

"Makoto..."

"Remember what I said yesterday?"

"To rely on you. I remember. And I agree with the condition. If he is fine with it, then I will have Makoto participate in my stead."

"Yeah...there's actually one more condition."

One more? Everyone becomes confused by this, even Ravel-san is confused. However Grayfia-san isn't confused at all.

"Whats the condition?"

Buchou asks with a raised eyebrow. Makoto points at her.

"The condition is you. Whoever wins, wins the right to marry you."

...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? M-Marry her!?

[WHAT!?]

Everyone besides Grayfia-san shouts out! He's going marry the ape!? I-I mean Buchou!?

"Yes, that's the condition. Either way, you're going to have a fiancee Rias-san. So, who'd you rather have as a fiancee? Me or chicken little?"

"Don't call me chicken little bat boy!"

"Was that...referring to my Vampire heritage or my Devil heritage? Either way, it wasn't a good insult. Now, I have four possibilities for this Rating Game, and Raiser. It is completely your choice which one you take. Because, it doesn't really matter to me which one you choose. Ravel-san, if you would."

"Right away Mako-sama!"

She opens the flip chart. One image is a bunny, but it looks grotesque with blood dripping out of its mouth, and the other side is a cartoonish drawing of Makoto's head with pointy teeth.

"W-Whats with the rabbit?"

Raiser asks. Makoto sighs dramatically.

"Well, these drawings are thanks to my cute Knight. Doesn't she have a flare for this? Anyway, the death bunny represents you. I don't like bunnies, and I don't like you. So, here we are. Now this first option is me vs you. One-on-one battle. The second..."

Ravel-san flips the page. A bunch of weird killer rabbits are there and one Makoto head with the pointy teeth.

"The next one is me vs you and your peerage. Your 14 members plus yourself vs me. Or the next one..."

Ravel-san flips the page. The same killer rabbits are there but now there's a punch of images...I think they are Buchou's peerage and Makoto. So that's us.

"It would be me and Rias-sans peerage vs you and your peerage. Or the last one..."

Ravel-san again flips the page and this time there's Makoto, and I believe they are images of Makoto's peerage and of course the killer rabbits.

"It would be me and my peerage vs you and your peerage. Ooh, that would be overkill. Hehe, my peerage would destroy yours easily. My cutest Queen would be unhappy with me if I gave her weak opponents. So would my Rook actually. So Raiser, what option would you like?"

Raiser puts a finger to his chin. If he was smart, he would go for the him and his peerage vs Makoto on his own. Or if he wanted to settle it with just him then it would be Makoto vs Raiser. Raiser then lets out a laugh.

"Hahahaha. You must be insane! Me vs you or you vs my entire peerage and me! That's suicide! Hmph, originally, I was to fight Rias. So, if you are to take her place, you might as well use her peerage. I've heard of your monster peerage. Its your peerage that's strong, not you! So either way, my choice is you and Rias' peerage vs my peerage and I."

"Ok. Ravel-san, its option number three."

"Right. I've got it marked down."

She replied as she wrote something in her book...I don't know where she got that from.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yep! Perfect Grayfia-san!"

"Yeah."

Makoto and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Hey Rias, that's your peerage isn't it?"

"So what pussy?"

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic circle on the floor glows. Shadows appear...14 of them. That's his peerage then? I look to the others...Makoto gets my attention by looking at two of Raisers girls with a blush.

Smack!

"Ow! What'd you hit me for!?"

"Don't get any ideas about the loli twins!"

"Ooh as if Ravel-san. I've already got my loli's. Anyway, why are you showing us your bitches? I mean lovely ladies?"

Raiser gains a tick mark! Hehe, Makoto has upset that bastard.

"Don't call my adorable servants bitches! I'm doing stuff with them everyday you'll never be able to do!"

"Whats that then? Having sex with them? As if I would be bothered by that. So, when are we having this match Raiser?"

Raiser puts a finger to his chin...

"Makoto Bael, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"Are you giving yourself time to prepare? Well, whatever. I suppose 10 days will be sufficient. It will give me a chance to whip Rias-sans peerage into shape. So in 10 days huh. Awesome. Ravel-san, will you mark it down so I don't forget?"

"O-Of course I will Mako-sama. Consider it done."

"That's my cute Bishop. My first servant who I love so very much. Ooh Raiser. You don't care if your cute sister joins the fight, right? Of course she wont be fighting. But she had asked that I include her for the Rating Game. As she is my manager as well as my first Bishop, no make that first servant. So, what'd you say Raiser?"

"W-Well, as long as she doesn't fight..."

"Aah, she wont be fighting. I wouldn't do that to Ravel-san. Her fighting against her brother and his peerage is the last thing I'd do to Ravel-san. So, its fine then?"

"Yeah...its fine."

Makoto smiles which makes Raiser narrow his eyes. He points his palm to the ground and a magic circle appears.

"In 10 days Raiser! See you then!"

"Heh, be prepared to lose badly Bael. You aren't stronger than Phenex."

"If you say so. Now, bye bye!"

Makoto waves energetically to the frustrated Raiser. Raiser clicks his tongue and disappears with his bitches...group. Makoto then rushes over to Koneko-chan and rubs his cheeks against hers!

"I told you I'd be your King one day!"

"Did you suggest that action just so you could be Koneko's King?"

Buchou asks surprised. Makoto just nods happily! H-He is serious right now?

"I did yes! But not to worry. Ravel-san, my peerage. Lets be going. Got things to prepare for. See you later everyone else."

Makoto's peerage stands up and leaves...only for him to come back a few seconds later and pick Koneko-chan up and leave also. What the hell was that about?

"It seems you'll be having a crazy King for the next 10 or so days."

"Then, nothing has changed, as it ape?"

Akeno-san giggled out! Buchou cried and ran out of the room! With that, club activities have been cancelled so I head home alone. Along the way, I can't help but think something...Makoto is my King for the next 10 or so days! Yay! That means he's going to be my King! No offense to Buchou but...Makoto is my King now! Dream come true!

Once getting home, I go straight to my room. I wonder what Makoto is doing right now? Preparing strategies? I go into my room...

"Hey Isane-san!"

Uwah! Makoto is in my bed! He's waving at me energetically. W-Whats he doing here? Not that I care of course!

"Y-You are here..."

"I am yes! I thought I would come and sleep next to you. As you just became my naughty pervy Pawn. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No! I don't mind!"

"...You're too loud."

That noise came from the bed. I looked...there seems to be a lump next to Makoto. He lifts up the covers...Koneko-chan!? I-I had wondered on where he took her...so he took her here huh. He pats the side of him. So of course I immediately get undressed and jump in beside him!

"Well, rest up girls. For tomorrow, welcome to boot camp, Makoto style."

Boot camp? I don't really understand it, but it doesn't matter. Myself and Koneko-chan cuddle up with my new King. This is nice but I wonder what's going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Raisers been issued the challenge! Makoto and Rias' peerage minus herself of course vs Raiser and his peerage! Also Makoto will be training Rias' peerage personally now. As for the Ophis review? Would everyone like her to be in the harem? I will let you all decide. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Training the peerage!**

**Isane P.O.V**

"Death...to all...bunnies~"

Ehehe, Makoto dreams weird things. Yesterday was the Raiser deal. And now my head is on his chest while he dreams about the genocide of bunnies. I seriously don't know what that's about. I wonder what bunnies have done to him? If anything actually. Have bunnies done something to him?

"...Nyan~"

Koneko-chan made a cat sound. Hehe, Koneko-chan's name means kitten and using the cat sound when asleep is adorable. Suddenly without warning, Makoto's eyes open and look straight at me.

"Isane-san~ Good morning. How are you?"

"F-Fine."

Crap! I always stutter around him! Damn it all to hell! Why is it that I stutter around him!? Uwah! I don't want to stutter around him, he'll think I'm weird as hell! Uwah!

"That's good. Feel good while you can~ For the next several days, you're mine."

I blush a little. He said, I'm his. He strokes the back of my head softly then kisses the top of my head. I blush furiously. Even a kiss on the head is something I love but...

"Makoto...why do you...kiss my head?"

"Hmm? Do you not like it? Want me to stop?"

"It isn't that! Don't ever think that because I love it. I'm just wondering why...you would do such a thing."

"Because I like you very much, that's why."

"I-I...well you like me?"

He nods happily then narrows his eyes at something. When I looked...it was my bunny toy. Hehe, he really doesn't like anything to do with bunnies. He shakes his head and looks back at me.

"Yes. I like you very much. You're so interesting. I've never met anyone like you before. So perverted. Always wanting to feel me up. But, I also see how good you are, on the inside, you know? Ooh right, I promised you something yesterday, didn't I?"

Promised me something? What did he promise me? I don't remember anything...aah! I remember! Yeah, he asked if I wanted a kiss and I wanted to say yes but that idiot Raiser got involved and then I couldn't kiss him and then it went out of my head...ehehe, how could I forget such a thing?

"A-A kiss!"

"Oh, was it a kiss? I thought it was sex."

My nose starts bleeding heavily! He wants to have seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex with me!? I want to have sex with hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

"Makoto sex!"

"Hehe, naughty naughty. Its fun teasing you Isane-san. More fun than teasing some other people anyway. Now, give me a kiss."

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

I move him his body and capture my lips with his own. Hehe, he's spoiling me. I never thought I would do such a thing with him. When I was peaking on him, I never thought I would be so close to him as I am now. I am privileged! He suddenly breaks the kiss and jumps out of the bed! Hehe, he's pretty much naked...save for his damn underwear!

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go and do something's. Get ready because...we're going to the mountains to train, Makoto-style!"

With that, he just disappears...hehe, Makoto is gone now and I'm left with...a sleeping Koneko-chan. I wonder what she is going to say when she wakes up?

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we are standing at the bottom of a mountain. Everyone is here. Makoto's peerage and Buchou's peerage and another person is here also. Buchou is making an upset face. A little child is here. And I'm not talking about Leon-kun either. A male child with red hair like Buchou. He's a little cutie. But I don't know why this little boy is here.<p>

"Makoto, who is this boy?"

"This child, is Rias-sans nephew by her brother. He's very important you know? So please show proper respect Isane-san."

I nod as Buchou makes a little sigh.

"What is Millicas doing here?"

"Well Rias-san, Millicas-kun is going to train you."

"You are fu...flipping joking."

"Does this face look like I'm joking?"

He points to his face, Buchou makes a sigh.

"But he's a child!"

"But, he has better control over his power of destruction than you do. This isn't just a training for your peerage, it is also for you. People think that the King is just there to command, and that is true on some level. But the King can't just sit around and let all the work be done by the peerage. And that's why I train with my peerage at least once a week. And its about time you start training also."

"Uwah..."

"Now get running or I will make Takashi-kun or my cutest Queen fire attacks at you! Those two are more training maniacs than I am! So start running...or else you will get attacked painfully!"

Everyone from Buchou's peerage starts shaking as Makoto summoned some power in his hands! Immediately Koneko-chan, Kiba and Akeno-san run off up the mountain at a very fast pace. Buchou just stands there.

"Dodge!"

Don!

"Uwah! Don't use your fire breath at me Takashi!"

"Then learn to dodge ape!"

"Don't call me an ape! Doctor Penguin!"

She called for her Doctor! Buchou shook, but then I notice fire gathering around Takashi's mouth. Is he going to fire that at Buchou!?

Don!

"Dodge!"

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Buchou ran up the mountain so fast with Takashi firing fire at her in waves while telling her to dodge! Hehe, Buchou's crying such heavy tears. Hmmmm...Makoto smirks at me...is he going to fire his power at me?

"Makoto-san...do I have to run up the mountain?"

"Ooh no Asia-san. You just walk at a leisurely pace next to me or actually I have an idea. Isane-san, start running up the mountain! On the double!"

Uwah! I do as he asks and run up the mountain! These bags are heavy as hell! Evangeline-san, Ravel-san, Vali carrying Leon-kun and Jeanne-san all run past me while carrying very heavy things. Uwah! How the hell are they able to carry such things and run at that speed easily!?

"Keep up Isane-san~"

Makoto! He's right next to me carrying both Asia and that boy Millicas-sama! Uwah! How is he that strong!? He's also carrying a heavy looking back pack!

"Come on Ise-san!"

"Yo-You're getting c-carried!"

I reply to Asia who makes a peace sign at me! Uwah! Why is she getting carried!? I have to carry these things and run yet she gets to sit on his shoulder leisurely! I don't see how this is fair at allllllllllllllllllllllllll!

Somehow, I made it to the mansion owned by Buchou's house. I went into the living room to see everyone from Buchou's peerage minus Asia looking like they are about to die. Makoto's peerage seems fine and are just talking normally.

"Everyone! Get into your jerseys. I'm assigning training partners for everyone, and I mean everyone. Now, please go and get changed!"

We all nod in fear then leave the room. Am I going to die from this training? I get to a room and change into my jersey. Then I head downstairs to see Makoto conversing with that little boy, Millicas-sama.

"Is that so, Millicas-kun?"

"It is, Nii-sama! Thank you for looking after me!"

"Hehe, not a problem, my cute Otouto. I've missed you so much!"

Aah, that's a sweet sight! Makoto hugs the child Millicas-sama who gains a small blush.

"And I've missed Nii-sama!"

"Hehe, so cute sometimes Millicas-kun. No, make that all the time. So, can I count on you to get Rias-san into shape?"

"Yep! Count on me Nii-sama!"

Buchou is really getting trained by a child after all. I feel sorry for poor Buchou. I go and sit down and wait for the others. I bet they are afraid to come down and meet Makoto death training.

* * *

><p>One by one, Buchou's peerage come down with Buchou being the last one. Everyone looks at Makoto who clapped his hands happily.<p>

"Now my dears, it is time to start your individual training sessions. Asia-san, Ravel-san will be your tutor in various demonic power manipulations. She's a great partner for you. She will teach you about demonic power and how to manipulate it and other tricks like that."

"O-Ok Makoto-san."

He nods at her and points at Akeno-san.

"As for you my Akeno-san. Your training partner will be Evangeline-san. I would like your demonic power output to be stronger. With Evangeline-san as a training partner, these aspects will surely come up with this training."

"Ara, ok my King."

He nods at her and points at Koneko-chan.

"As for you my Koneko-chan. Your training partner will be Jeanne-san. Your strength is already great, but it is your speed where you are lacking so Jeanne-san will be helping you gain speed. I do realize that Rooks don't focus on speed, but that's where you're going to show everyone that Rooks aren't all strength."

"...Yes Mako-senpai."

He nods happily and points at Kiba.

"As for you my Yumi-chan. It is obvious that I'm going to make your partner Takashi-kun. If the Rook lacks speed, then the Knight lacks strength. My dear girl, your speed is already impressive, but your stamina needs working on, as well as your durability. So these aspects will come up with a Rook as a trainer."

"O-Ok Makoto-kun."

He nods and points at Buchou who shrinks under his extended finger.

"As for you my dear Rias-san. Your training partner is going to be Vali-san and Millicas-kun. All your aspects need to come up. Your type is Wizard and Power while averaging in Technique and Support. It might seem strange but Millicas-kun can control his power of destruction and even shoot it like a shotgun like myself so if you watch him then maybe you could start controlling your direction. Obviously it isn't something you'll get right away but with practice, you'll be a fighting force I'm sure. And with Vali-san as a training partner...well, lets just say you'll be getting stronger in no time."

"...I'm going to die..."

Buchou sobbed to herself. Then Makoto turned to me.

"And finally. The perverted Pawn. You, Leon-kun and I are going to be spending lots of time together."

So, I get Makoto as a training partner? Is that a good or bad thing? He's always nice to me, so maybe he wont push me so hard.

[Good luck.]

Eh? Why did everyone direct that at me!? Is...Makoto a hard trainer? I'm scared now. Please don't let me die. I don't want to die damn it!

"Now, disperse!"

Everyone left with their training partners. And the only people left are myself, Leon-kun and Makoto who is smiling at me.

"Ooh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you...much. Now, lets see what you can do."

What I can do? He orders me to come with him and Leon-kun so I do just that. We are led to a little field, where he throws a bokken at me! It hits me in the head and falls to the ground.

"Pick it up maggot!"

Did he just call me a maggot? Ooh crap! I pick it hesitantly, and hold it tightly as he gets one also.

"Now maggot, it is time to see where your strengths lie. Here I come!"

Ooh shit! I swing my bokken at him, but he dodges swiftly! With a movement of his wrist, he knocks the bokken out of my hand easily! Ooh crap, he's good with swords.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed. Again maggot."

I nod and go over to my bokken, then we start again! I realized from the training how amazing at sword techniques Makoto is. And he said that Jeanne-san and Kiba are better than him, so they must be very talented! After awhile, he stops us doing sword training and we are lead inside the mansion.

"Now it is demonic power manipulation. Start concentrating on your demonic power. Let it flow through you like the water flows through an ocean. Let it run through your body and imagination is a big thing with demonic power. So get too it!"

Uwah! I start concentrating and concentrating on the flow of demonic power through my body, but all I could muster up was a rice sized ball of demonic power. Makoto sighed at me slightly before nodding to himself. Have I disappointed him somehow? I'm sorry Makoto! I'm trying my best!

"Now lets change that demonic power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it. However, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic power. I've prepared this water bottle. Watch closely."

Makoto hovers his hand over the water bottle, then makes an upward motion! The water turns to ice and spikes upwards!

"This is what can happen once you form an adequate amount of demonic power. Maggot, I want you to continue concentrating on your demonic power. Like I said a minute ago, imagination is the key to demonic power and to materialize what you have imagined."

Imagination is key...thinking about it in my head...materialize what I have imagined...

"It may be easier to materialise what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

Hmm? I see, something I'm good at and something I always think about huh. Ah, then does that mean that wild ideas of mine is also possible?

"Ah, Makoto. Do you have a minute?"

"I have several. What's on your mind?"

I then start explaining to him my idea once leading him away from Leon-kun. Children shouldn't hear about it. If its something I always think about and I can make that into reality...after I said what I wanted, Makoto's face went blank but then he said with a chirpy voice.

"I really shouldn't of expected anything different from Isane-san!"

So its possible!? We go back to the training area where Makoto puts something's in front of me... brought loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes. They are the ingredients for curry.

"Now then, maggot. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic power."

"Y...Yeah!"

So I then concentrated my efforts of stripping vegetables! After that training, we went outside...where some creature appeared from Leon-kun's shadows!

"Now maggot. From the help of my cute little Pawn, this guy will be your sparring partner."

"Sparring partner?"

"Yes. Leon-kun, do your thing."

"Yes Onii-sama! Training beast, get that girl!"

Get me? That thing then closed the distance and smacked me into a tree! Owwwwwwww! That fucking hurt! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! Its coming for me again! I stand up and get into a fighting position! I run at it and take a swing at it with my left fist!

Grab!

It grabbed my fist and flung me into a tree! Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! My back! That hurt my back!

"You have to aim at the centre of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body."

Even if Makoto says that, its hard for a newbie like myself to do such things! I can't even get close to that bastard without it grabbing me and throwing me away or just attacking me outright!

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I felt like dying. I've been beaten, thrown repeatedly against stuff. Made to carry around huge rocks. Made to do such training, as if I wasn't a Devil, I surely would've died doing this as a human. A thousand times at that. I cried such heavy tears but all I got from the demon Makoto was a maggot call. He kept calling me a maggot. It is very cruel. But now we are in the dining room eating a meal Ravel-san cooked.<p>

"Oh my, Isane-san. Are you alright? Your posture seems abit bent."

He's back to nice Makoto now. Before was something out of a horror movie, and now he's nice to me again? Is that why everyone said good luck to me before? Because, this guy is sweet during normal times, but during training, he really is a monster.

"...Uwah."

Everyone from Buchou's peerage besides Asia seems like they are about to die. Buchou is crying while her clothes are in tatters. Koneko-chan looks like she's about to keel over. Kiba looks like she has been roughed up badly. Akeno-san just has an emotionless face on and keeps looking at Evangeline who smirks back at her.

"This is really great Ravel-san! How do you do it?"

"W-Well, I had time while Asia-san was training with demonic power. I thought a hearty dinner is what everyone would need after the training from Hell."

Yeah, she's not kidding. These people are monsters. Keep them away!

"I loved training Koneko-chan! It was really fun!"

"I'm happy you had fun Jeanne-san. How did everyone else do today?"

As they all explained to him, I just eat quietly. It hurts to move my body. This really is the training from Hell after all.

"Ooh Nii-sama! Training Nee-sama is really fun!"

"I'm glad you had fun my cute Millicas-kun."

He ruffled the boys hair. The boy is on Makoto's lap, like Leon-kun who looks jealously at Millicas-sama. Is there a rivalry going on between them? Rivalry for Onii-sama's attention?

"Onii-sama, I had fun training Isane-san also."

"Hehe, are you jealous again Leon-kun?"

"N-No. Why would I be jealous? You love me the most."

"Hey! Nii-sama loves me better! We are blood related, you know?"

It really is a fight between kids for Onii-sama's attention. It must be nice having children fight for your attention. Knowing you're the cool Onii-sama that they want more than anything.

"But I'm Onii-sama's cute little Pawn!"

"But I'm Nii-sama's cute little Otouto!"

"So am I baka!"

"Hey now boys. Enough bickering. You know I love you both. So please get along."

The both mumble something and continue eating. He pats their heads lovingly then turns to me with a smile.

"Now, Isane-san. From today's training what have you found out?"

"...That I'm the weakest?"

"You are the weakest link, goodbye."

He winked at me which made Evangeline giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

I ask irritated. Is she laughing that I'm the weakest!? Well, she's a loli! A Vampire loli at that! Go and die loli!

"Ooh, I just like that show."

"What show?"

"The Weakest Link."

That's a show? I don't know a show called The Weakest Link. Is it a show from a different country?

"I like that show also Eva-chan~"

Jeanne-san sung out happily. She knows about it also?

"I must admit that it is quite funny to watch."

Even Vali knows this show? Where the hell is this show!? I haven't got a clue on what they are talking about!

"Anyway my Isane-san. Akeno-san, Yumi-chan, and Koneko-chan have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia-san basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia-sans healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

"Running away is also a part of the strategy Isane-san. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If its an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia-san the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on. But not to worry Isane-san, Asia-san. That's what comrades are for also. To watch your back. You should also rely on comrades during fights like they will rely on you also."

"Roger that!"

"Yes!"

Myself and Asia reply to Makoto who smiles at us both.

"Hey Millicas-kun, Leon-kun. Would you like to try the outdoor bath after the meal?"

Outdoor bath? Makoto naked? In a bath? My chances to peak are endless! That's my resolution! I will use what I have inside me and peak on Makoto bathing!

"Isane-san, I'm not going to peak."

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out Kiba!"

"Oh, Isane-san. Do you want to peek at me while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looks at me after Makoto's question. I feel awkward but I feel like I should apologize for being a pervert. But then Makoto then chuckles.

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

What!? I can feel electricity running through my body! Ku! Makoto, your Japanese is stunning like always! I feel like crying all the time because of it!

"What about you Leon-kun? What do you think?"

"No, she's too naughty. She might be lewd with Onii-sama while he's bathing."

He rejected it immediately! Even children can be so cruel!

"Haha, I see. Then, even though Leon-kun said no, what would you say to Isane-san bathing with us Millicas-kun?"

"N-No. She s-seems too naughty for you Nii-sama."

Children really are cruel! Just to see Makoto bathe would be...

"Well there you have it Isane-san. Next time, lets bathe together."

My dreams were shot down by children. Pretty soon, we finish dinner and those three plus Takashi disappear for a bath. Then Makoto's female members of his peerage go to have a bath in the separate bath. I will go when they have gone.

"Buchou-san, are you ok?"

The kind Asia asks Buchou who cried a little after they all left.

"No...I'm not ok. Vali...that whore chased me around while threatening to kill me multiple times and to add icing to the cake that is my horrible training, Millicas was pointing out to me how to use the power of destruction. I feel so humiliated that a child is teaching me. I want Doctor Penguin."

"That's nothing Buchou! I kept getting frozen by that little sadistic loli Queen while she kept threatening to freeze my nipples and shatter them! She's strong! I'm a Queen, yet that little bitch is stronger than the current me! And she can even match me in sadism!"

Akeno-san cried out to everyone! Freezing her nipples and shattering them, that sounds tough and painful alright.

"...Jeanne-senpai kept slashing at me with holy swords while making weird comments about me and Mako-senpai engaging in sexual acts. ...She said it was to throw me off...it certainly did. ...Her Balance Breaker even made an appearance towards the end of the day...it was scary."

Koneko-chan just stared at the wall when she said those words. She seems really affected by what happened.

"Madarame-san kept telling me to dodge his attacks when he had already hit me! I feel like I'm going to die if I hear DODGE one more fucking time!"

Kiba sobs out while running her fingers through her hair. So it wasn't just me that had shit dealt to them.

"I had a fun time with Ravel-san!"

We all turn to Asia and glare.

"You got the nice one, that's why. Everyone of them besides Ravel that rhymes with gravel and Leonardo, are highly sadistic in one way or another. I bet even Makoto was sadistic, wasn't he Ise?"

Buchou asks, I nod a little unevenly. I feel sore all over.

"He kept calling me a maggot and using Leon-kun to summon those beasts to attack me while he flung his power of destruction at me. Its a miracle I'm alive. I always thought Makoto was a really nice person, but I know how evil he really can be."

"Its his team. They all have something wrong with them mentally. The only normal one is Leonardo and that's because he's a child. Ravel can be a nutter also. But she's only like that when people don't do as she tells them when they have to follow her orders. So Asia, if you do what she tells you to do, then you'll be fine. We wont, but you will."

"Hehe, I'm sorry you all had a hard day."

Asia apologized to us all. Buchou cried a little as she said something to Asia.

"Hard? I felt like I was going to die! I nearly did die a few thousand times! That Vali is twisted."

"So is that Evangeline."

"...So is Jeanne-senpai."

"So is Madarame-san."

"So is Makoto."

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba and I agree about our trainers being twisted. As long as Makoto isn't training me, its fine. Its when he is training me that I think he is a demon. Well, he is a Devil so being a demon is probably second nature to him.

"Ara, so we are all twisted are we?"

...Ehehe...we all turned to see Makoto and peerage standing there...

[NO! YOU ARE ALL NICE NORMAL GREAT PEOPLE!]

Everyone besides Asia shouts out!

"Ara ara. It seems we didn't do enough peerage. Tomorrow, double time."

We all groan out unhappily as they all cheer! Don't fucking cheer you sadists! Double time? Double time!? We'll die from double time!

* * *

><p>...A week later at night, I realized something. I don't have a talent for swords like Kiba does. I don't have a talent for demonic power like Akeno-san and Asia have. I haven no talent for martial arts like Koneko-chan does.<p>

The training Makoto has given me, makes me feel like I would be better off dead. He chases me around daily with the help of those beasts of Leon-kun's everyone else is experiencing different things but all the hard crippling pain that I have felt also.

Kiba who is in the bed next to mine is asleep, peacefully I might add. I realize that she's amazing at sword techniques. No matter how much I train with a sword, I know I will never be able to match her in swordsmanship skills.

I decide to get up and get a drink from the kitchen. Once getting to the kitchen, I get a drink of milk and when I turn around, aah! Makoto is stood right there! Damn, he's very silent!

"Is...something wrong?"

"Nope. I was just looking for someone to drink. You'll do."

Drink? What does he mean by drink? W-Wait, he's half Vampire...is he going to drink my blood!? He leads to me the couch, and then licks my neck! E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!? T-This is erotic!

"Hmmm..."

I let a little moan escape my lips as he nibbles on my neck! Damn it, that feels amazing! He's never drunk from me before, so this must a good thing that he wants to! Because, this feels way too erotic to do it with people you don't like!

Bite!

"Aah!"

I let out a fairly large moan! He bit me! It doesn't h-hurt though, it feels...good. Too good in fact! As he is drinking my blood, my body becomes hotter and hotter. Is this normal? My body is becoming hot...but I feel good, all over. This feels very good. Too good to be a normal drinking session!

Several minutes later, he stops drinking my blood and licks the place he bit me.

"Thanks for that Isane-san. You know, sometimes the blood rush gets a little...ehehe, I guess you wouldn't care. Anyway, you can go to bed if you want?"

"W-Well...what are you doing?"

"Me? Ooh, I'm just making last minute preparations."

Last minute preparations? For the game perhaps? When I was about to ask, he just picks up a book on the table and starts reading it.

"These last minute preparations...is it about Raiser?"

"Raiser? Well, sort of. Say, do you know that Raiser is from the Phenex clan. The immortal bird Phoenix has the same ability as Raisers clan...immortality."

"I-Immortality!? That's cheating, isn't it?"

"Technically, yes. It could be considered as cheating. Although, that's their ability so you could also say my power of destruction is cheating as it eliminates anything that it touches. You know, I felt uneasy when I heard that he became Rias-sans fiancee. There's just a vibe about him...cocky. I hate cocky people. Confident people I love, but when they get cocky, it gets on my nerves immensely. Because, no matter how strong you are, there's stronger people out there."

"Even stronger than you?"

I let the words slip out of my mouth. Hehe, I consider Makoto to be strong but there's got to be people stronger than him.

"Oh, yes. There's lots of people stronger than I am, and I don't pretend that there aren't either. Like my Aniki. He's stronger than I am...well, maybe. Last time we fought, he was stronger, but that was a couple of years ago...hmmmm, I wonder how strong Aniki is now...?"

"Wait, you have an older brother?"

"Have I never mentioned Aniki before?"

I shake my head. I don't believe he has. And if he has, then I might not remember.

"I see. Then, my Aniki is the current Bael heir. His name is Sairaorg Bael. You know, I used to be the heir to the Bael clan like Rias-san is heir to the Gremory clan."

"Used to be? Why aren't you now?"

He puts on a sad expression.

"My clan, is different to other clans. For most of my life, I was repressed by my Otou-sama. "Do this Makoto! Do that Makoto! Train! Study! Don't disgrace the clan! Don't be like Sairaorg!" All these things I never wanted to do. And through all of that, all he ever did was disgrace and belittle Aniki. Because Aniki didn't inherit the power of destruction like I did, my Otou-sama deemed Aniki unworthy of being clan heir and since I did, he passed over Aniki and went straight to me, even though I'm a bastard child of a Vampire and a Devil, I was chosen as the clan heir by the power of destruction alone. So one day, Aniki came up with a plan to take the rights to the clan by challenging me to a fight."

"A fight? And you lost?"

He nods at me.

"Yeah, I lost. Aniki might not have the demonic power that I do, but he trains harder than anyone I know. Even Vali-san doesn't train as hard as Aniki. Aniki is just...amazing. He's the only family I love, in my immediate family I mean. I don't have a Okaa-sama as she died at birth or so they say, and my Otou-sama is a bastard. So Aniki is someone I love more than anything. I was selfish back then and I'm even being selfish now..."

"How are you selfish?"

I ask the question on my mind. He sniffles a little before composing himself.

"Because...Aniki has dreams also. He wants to be a Maou-sama one day. He wants to prove to everyone that it isn't what you're born with, but how well you apply yourself in your training and in life also."

"But, I don't understand how you are selfish."

He points to himself and then points around the room.

"I'm selfish for just being here and letting Aniki do all the clan related business. His dreams are better than my own. My biggest dream was to just live normally. To just have friends and live a normal life. Before Aniki got me out of being the clan head, all I had was myself, mostly. I couldn't do anything children could do. Like play with friends, run through a field without shoes on or even just walk around the Underworld. Hehe, I even had to have Serafall-sama sneak me anime back then. Otou-sama said having friends and having anime were all big distractions. I never felt they were distractions. I feel like my friends give me strength to carry on."

"Makoto...I'm so sorry your Otou-sama is a jerk like that."

"Thanks, but you can't change your family, no matter what. One day, I will have to take back the rights of the clan by default. You see, if Aniki becomes a Maou, he gives up the rights to the clan, and I'm second inline for the clan, so I have to take it back. But, if Aniki attains his dreams, I will happily live my life looking after the clan. Because, I know at least one of us will live a life they wanted."

He seems so sad right now. I guess it is hard for someone like me to understand. I've lived my life by how I have wanted for all my life, yet Makoto didn't get to do anything he wanted and he has to go back to that life once his brother becomes a Maou-sama.

"But! It doesn't mean I can't have fun while I can! So, that's why I love living a school life. Besides, Rias-san and Sona-san are at that school. They are my best friends. But now I have other best friends like my peerage, Rias-sans peerage and Sona-sans peerage also. Hehe, it seems I just told you a little of my life story Isane-san, no can I call you Ise-san also?"

"Y-Yeah! Call me Ise-san, or even Ise-chan!"

"Ara, Ise-chan already? How lewd of you. I don't even call my fiancee chan yet...although maybe I should...well, whatever. I will stick with Ise-san for now. Ise-chan can come in the future."

He smiles at me, but I see sadness behind his eyes.

"I'll get you out of being clan heir, you know?"

"Eh? What are you talking about all of a sudden Ise-san?"

"Clan heir, you don't want to be clan heir, right?"

He nods with that fake smile.

"Then, I will get you out of it! I will even challenge the Underworld so you don't have to do something you don't want to do! I will even challenge your Otou-sama to a fight and beat the crap out of him until he agrees to let you live normally!"

"Hehe, is that so? What if all the Underworld turn on you? You'd become a target if you did such things."

He sent a playful smile at me, however I press forward!

"So what? The Underworld can come for me! I'd do it again and again until they released you from what you don't want. Ugh, I'm not so good with the words, but I wouldn't ever let them do things to you that you don't want."

Drip drip.

A dripping noise, tears. Tears flow down his face as he smiles genuinely at me. Ah, I've said something wrong haven't I? I knew I shouldn't of said anything! Ugh, I'm such an idiot sometimes!

"Those really are killing words, you know? Once saying things like that to me, I really will have to become serious, wont I?"

Serious? What's he talking about? I will question it, even if I shouldn't.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, I really will have to make you mine before someone else gets the chance. After saying such things, I can't let you get away from me. Not many people would do things like that for me. Betraying, or even just talking about betraying the Underworld, to help me live a selfish life. Hey Ise-san, is it selfish if I say I want you to stay with me forever?"

"S-Stay with you forever?"

"Yeah, even if it is selfish, I want you to stay with me forever."

"Ok, I will stay with you forever. I don't understand the complicated stuff, but I will stay with you forever, Makoto."

He stands up, and captures my lips! He's kissing me again! After kissing me, he takes my hand.

"Want to share a bed tonight, Ise-san?"

"Y-Yes! Lets share a bed together!"

"Hehe, you really are spirited. It is obvious why I fell for you, isn't it? Such a good heart you have Ise-san. Don't ever lose that goodness you have, ok?"

Fell for me? He's fallen for me!? As I was about to question we run off upstairs happily! Staying with him forever. Never leaving him. That's something I want more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for the training chapter and moments of Makoto and Isane. Next chapter starts the Rating Game! It appears everyone is all for the Ophis in the harem. So, in the harem she shall be!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bael vs Phenex!**

**Isane P.O.V**

Today's the day. The match between Makoto and us and Raiser and his bitches. I'm sat beside Makoto who is smiling cheerfully. Hehe, the other day he said he has fallen for me. But I haven't said anything about it, I wouldn't know what to say about it. But he did say it so...yeah. But during that training, I unlocked a new ability, the Boosted Gear Gift. Thanks to Makoto's training, I am ready to fight now!

"Hehe, this is going to be fun~"

I'm shocked at how normal this guy is acting right now. He's just smiling away happily. He doesn't even look like he is about to go and fight. He looks like he is about to go to the anime shop or something.

"Aren't you worried at all about the match?"

"Why be worried? I'm not worried at all. Raiser is a weakling who hides behind his regeneration ability. If anything, he should be worried about me. Because, when people try and hurt Rias-san, they have to answer to me."

Hehe, he's really protective of Buchou. He stands up and pulls me up with him.

"Today, is the day you show how strong you truly are Ise-san. My cute pervy Pawn will destroy Raisers bitches. As for Raiser...well, he will be feeling lots and lots and lots of pain before saying "Makoto-sama is better than I am! I so totally give up!" Or something like that. Anyway my cute Ise-san. We should go as I have things to talk about with others."

"R-Right...I'm...abit nervous..."

"Is that so? Then, want some courage from me?"

"Y-Yeah!"

He hugs me tightly. Oh, I thought we were going to kiss, not hug. But a hug is good also! But, I prefer a kiss than a hug...I guess I can't always get what I want, huh. His head is resting on my breasts, as he is about that height. He might be small, but he is awesome and he's very well endowed in other areas as well...and he has got a nice butt...

"Perverted Ise-san~ Squeezing my butt so. But, it is ok if you squeeze my butt every now and again. Anyway, lets go Ise-san~"

"Y...Yeah."

"Eh? Whats with the tone Ise-san?"

"Oh, no tone at all."

I try and play it off, but he gives me a calculating look.

"Oh, I see. I gave you the wrong courage. I should've given you the right courage. You really are greedy, aren't you? Hungry for kisses from your cute temporary Master, are you Ise-san?"

"M-Maybe."

"Then, get your lips down here. I'm smaller than you are."

I giggle and lean down as he leans up. Our lips connected in a passionate, yet quick kiss. Makoto then activates a magic circle.

"You know, we kiss so much, it is like you are actually my girlfriend."

H-His girlfriend!? W-We do kiss quite a lot. Which is a good thing, because I never thought I would be able to be this close to him, much less kiss him. I'm actually privileged as he has lots of people at his feet. Girls all fawning over him for his beautiful face and his cool appearance. Yet he's saying things about me like that.

"G-Girlfriend..."

"Ise-san! We need to leave~"

I nod and get close to him. He activates the circle. With a flash of light, we disappear! When my eyes readjusted to the light, I see...

"Aniki!"

Tackle!

Uu, Makoto shot from my side and jumped someone...wait, he said Aniki. His brother...wow. That's a huge...guy. Totally different from Makoto. He's tall and he's small. He's got budging muscles and Makoto has hardly any. Makoto looks like a doll and this guy looks like a handsome man. Hehe, they really are brothers, aren't they? But how the hell did Makoto just tackle that big guy to the floor...?

"Aniki!? W-What are you doing here!?"

"Haha, as if I'd miss my little Otouto's first Rating Game."

"S-So, you are going to be watching me fight?"

"Of course. You better win. Hehe, just kidding. Just do your best, Makoto."

"I will do my best! But, I intend to win! Raiser that idiot isn't marrying Rias-san."

While those two share a brotherly moment, I notice that Kaichou and Buchou are here as well as Makoto's peerage and Buchou's peerage and an unknown girl. A girl with glasses and a sharp gaze. Who's she? She's with Buchou and Kaichou who go over to Makoto and...Sairaorg-san.

"Makoto-san. It has been awhile."

"Aah, Seekvaira-san. It has been quite a couple of months. How have you been?"

"Not so bad. The usual stuff. And you?"

"Same old same old. Peerage, fighting monsters and growing closer to various people. You seem to be doing well at least."

The girl, Seekvaira-san blushes bright red when Makoto smiled at her. Ooh great, don't tell me she likes him also. Kaichou is sending a sharp glare at Seekvaira-san who is ignoring it.

"I am doing quite well indeed. But a first Rating Game, are you perhaps nervous?"

"Nervous? Hardly. I am very excited to fight Raiser. It will be interesting to say the least~"

"Well, if its you, then I'm sure you'll win. Remember back when we first met?"

"Hehe, I remember. I kicked that Devils butt. Kicked that butt easily. My first kill I think. Or did I take some more before that...? I can't remember. But wow, that was along time ago."

"Yeah...that's when Sona realized she was a lesbian."

Buchou giggled and looked at Kaichou who glared harshly at her.

"Screw you ape."

"Don't call me an ape! And, I bet you do want to screw me. Since you're a lesbian with Tsubaki."

"I can do better than Tsubaki! W-Wait, that didn't come out right. Shut up ape and go and eat your bananas."

"Stop it you whore!"

She just called Kaichou a whore! Kaichou let out a giggle which only angered Buchou immensely! What's going to happen now!?

"Whats wrong ape?"

"That's it!"

Buchou jumped Kaichou but before reaching her, Sairaorg-san held her back!

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER! LET GO OF ME SAIRAORG!"

"No! Rias, calm down."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Buchou let out a howl at being restrained by Sairaorg-san. Seekvaira-san deadpanned them and stroked her hair.

"Something's never change, do they Makoto-san?"

"You have that right Seekvaira-san. Its been like this since forever. Anyway, I'm happy you all came for my first Rating Game! I'm sure to put on a spectacular performance!"

"Hehe, I hope so. I did come all this way after all."

"...You didn't have to..."

Kaichou says something under her breath. Seekvaira-san gives her a questioning look before shaking her head.

"Did you say something Sona-san?"

"Not a thing."

She replies coolly to Makoto's question. He shrugs his shoulders before those five get into conversation. I take this time to head over to Ravel-san to ask her a question.

"Hey Ravel-san. Who is that girl?"

When I pointed to Seekvaira-san, she sighs at me.

"That woman is Seekvaira Aragres-sama. She's the heiress of the Aragres clan, rank Archduke. She's...Mako-sama's childhood friend I guess you could say. They've known one another since they were about 9 years old. She's also...problematic."

"Problematic? Why say that?"

"Sona-sama is...jealous of Seekvaira-sama."

"Jealous how? Over rank?"

She shakes her head and starts explaining.

"Its a little deeper than that. It hasn't gotten anything to do with status or power or anything to do with that. The reason Sona-sama is jealous is because when they were younger, Seekvaira-sama had the hugest crush on Mako-sama and obviously Sona-sama did also. Seekvaira-sama always was the first to openly admit how she felt for Mako-sama, not to his face of course but she did to Sona-sama, myself and the ape...Rias-sama. I don't know if its true now or what but since Seekvaira-sama is someone who is nearly equal in intelligence to Sona-sama, she doesn't like the fact that Mako-sama might be more inclined towards Seekvaira-sama as she has a larger bust size."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Seriously. Sona-sama is a collected girl, but personally, I believe she has a breast complex. Anyhow, are you ready for today? Because your blow is Mako-sama's blow. You are fighting for the House of Bael today. Not for the House of Gremory. Mako-sama is fighting for Rias-sama's full release from the engagement to Onii-sama. Truth be told, Mako-sama is getting judged for his performance. Not only his own performance, but also the performance of how well he is able to command a peerage."

Wow, so Makoto is getting judged for his ability to command us and how well he does.

"Do the higher-ups have faith that Makoto will win?"

That's my question to Ravel-san who shakes her head.

"More than faith, it is a done deal. Everyone other than Onii-sama can see that Mako-sama is above Onii-sama in all areas. Power, Technique, Wizard and Support. These four roles, Mako-sama does well in each. He's the type that can adapt to any situation and to keep a cool head about it. He was blessed with power and brains. He's a rare type of Devil. But also, due to being a Vampire, he can also increase his strength by a margin depending on the person. Onii-sama is fighting a one sided battle."

Just then, a light shines in the room. Its Grayfia-san.

"Its about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle."

"Oh, is it time already? Well, I'll be off. Once this is over with, why don't you stay for a few days Aniki?"

"Haha, sure I will. Even Kuisha is watching this."

"Is that so? Then, I guess I will just have to do my best. Thank you for coming to support me, Aniki. It means a lot."

"Just win the match."

"I will!"

Everyone then said some encouraging words to everyone and we the Gremory group besides Buchou and Makoto and Ravel-san make our way to the magic circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

"That's fine Grayfia-san. Please transport us."

"Right away, Makoto-sama."

The light from the circle envelopes us all, and within seconds we are teleported away!

* * *

><p>Once my eyes had readjusted, eh? Why haven't we gone anywhere. Only myself and Asia seemed surprised by this. Then...<p>

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Bael and the House of Phenex.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-sans voice.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Makoto-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Makoto-sama attends to in the human world.]

What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? It's exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing!

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Makoto-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. Due to the trait of my role, using promotion is absolutely necessary.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver. Makoto then makes a sigh.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, our first Rating Game begins!

"First of all, we have to take his Pawns. It would be troublesome for you guys if they all promoted to Queen. Now Yumi, a map."

He just said Yumi, without the chan...this is Makoto serious.

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Makoto urges her. Wow, the whole map of our school.

"There's a forest near our base. Its safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raisers territory. Its quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

"Hehe, so funny Ise. Usually, we would. But since this is the sports ground, he'd want mobility. So, sending his Knight and three Pawns here wouldn't be overshooting it. No, more like..."

Then Kiba says her thoughts.

"Makoto-kun, its about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

"Hmmmm...call me Taichou."

Eh? Call him Taichou? Why? Everyone besides Ravel-san makes a confused face.

"W-Whats going on?"

I decided to voice it for everyone. Makoto sighs and explains.

"I am Taichou during battles such as these. I can't take Buchou as I'm not a president of any club, and the same could be said for Kaichou as I'm not the student council president. And since I'm your commander, it is Taichou from until this battle is over with. Anyway, this location is important. And since its within a confined space, a Rook would make the most sense. Having a Knight go would be pointless as Knights aren't good in confined areas, usually."

They started talking about things I didn't really understand, so I will just go with it!

"…Yumi and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone now is on standby. Akeno, you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky once they have returned. Obviously ones that only react to Raisers group."

"I understand, Taichou."

"Ise, come and place your head on my lap, quickly."

Eh? He's giving me a lap pillow at a time like this!? W-Well, I'm not complaining! I go over and place my head on his nice thighs.

"Geez, why are you crying Ise?"

"Sob, getting a lap pillow from Taichou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If its just lap pillow, then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting girl."

Ah! Asia is looking at me with teary eyes! And she is making a weird face. Huh? Is she angry? Why? Ravel-san looks on with unfocused eyes.

Touch!

Makoto, or rather Taichou touched my forehead.

"...Hmmm, Rias' seal has been released a little."

"Huh? Seal?"

"Do you remember? The talk about where Rias used all her eight pieces of Pawns to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so she had to put a limit on your power as a Pawn. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of Pawns. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the Pawn. Though there are areas you still lack in. Also, you have to smack those bitches around...although if you hurt the loli twins then..."

"Mako-sama, focus."

"Uwah, ok Ravel...but still the loli twins..."

"Ugh, don't forget that people are watching your attitude as well as your performance. If you let your fetishes run wild during this match, then you'll be looked down upon. Even though I wouldn't care if you did or not, I care about your social standing."

"I do not have a loli fetish."

She deadpans him. He sighs and nods.

"Fine...I have a loli fetish. But it isn't that bad. Anyhow, Ise. I want you to fight to your best. Because I don't expect anything less than your best."

"Yes! I will definitely make you win Taichou!"

"Yes, I am counting on you, my adorable Ise. Just do your best Ise. And don't forget to rely on comrades also, like Yumi even if you don't like her, you still fight with comrades rather than against."

I will make Taichou win! Even if he is strong enough to take them on his own, I will still clear the way so he can take that bastard Raiser! Soon, everyone comes back and starts getting ready to go while Taichou goes over everything that will happen, even down to the moves Raiser will make. He's confident he knows what moves Raiser is going to make.

"Oh, for every enemy someone defeats, they get a little kiss off me~ How about that for an incentive?"

Everyone turns to Taichou with a serious look. Did he really say that? So, each enemy I beat, I get another kiss off him! Yay! I will just have to kick these bitches to the curb!

"I-Is that so?"

"It is Yumi. Sorry Asia, Ravel. It seems you two wont be getting kisses as you wont be fighting. Hmmmm, maybe...I've got it, if I have to bite either of you to refill my energies, I will give you a kiss, although I doubt that it will happen. Anyway, you all have your roles. Please go and fulfil your roles. Remember, you are representing me, your cute King and also Rias, your normal King. Losing isn't an option. Now, go and annihilate Raiser and his peerage!"

[Yes!]

We all go to our destination! Myself, I'm with Koneko-chan heading towards the gym.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them.

We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. I will believe it if they tell me afterwards that the stage took place at the real Kuou academy.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

* * *

><p>"…Presence. Enemy."<p>

Even before I can get shocked at hearing that, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Bael! We watched you coming inside."

The voice of a woman. Raiser's servants! So they saw us coming inside! There's no point hiding ourselves anymore! Koneko-chan and I show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the Rook. The twins are the Pawns which Taichou likes apparently. And the small girl is also a Pawn. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

"…I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

"Yeah!"

Both Koneko-chan and I stand in front of our opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grabs their chainsaws with a smile...hey, a chainsaw!? The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

""Disassembling time~""

Both of the twins say that happily!

Hey! You can't say things like that with a bright voice!

More like, I don't want to be disassembled! It will be bad if I get hit by those chainsaws!

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are Rooks. I think Koneko-chan is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

SWISH!

The Pawn girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If my memory is right, I think her name is Mira.

""Split, split, split, split, split!""

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

I can hear a nasty sound near my ear. Wow! That's dangerous! I was just able to dodge it!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us. If its a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If I get too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state!

SWISH!

A sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply! It's an attack from the girl called Mira! I dodged it this time!

My body can move more than I thought! It was because of the hell training and also because Taichou unsealed some of the power of the Pawn pieces inside me!

When I showed some confidence, the chainsaw grazes my cheek! From the pain I felt, its certainly bleeding. When I look carefully, my uniform is cut in different places. Ugh, looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

[Boost!]

The second power up! The girls still doesn't hesitate to attack me during the boost! But...

I dodge the attacks that are coming from above me by moving my body to the side, and I dodge the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down! I guard the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing my arms!

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting her!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through her guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively.

[Boost!]

Here it is! My third boost! It's here!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! My whole body is getting overflowed with power! A powered-up state for a temporarily time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"I will take care of you two first!"

I run towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but that's a good dash!

The opponents can't react to my movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realises the situation she is in, but my fist has already reached her!

BANG!

One of the twin Pawns went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit aims her chainsaw towards me, but I twist my body and hit the girl! The younger sister of the chainsaw twin falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards me! I will make sure it works this time!

"Daa!"

BREAK!

I cut down her stick with my karate chop. Ouch! The stick is harder than I thought!

I hit away the girl who just lost her weapon without a moment to spare!

"Kyaaah!"

The young girl rolls on the floor while making a scream.

[Well my pretty's. Time to meet your maker~]

Hehehe, so he's here. The three girls I knocked away were surrounded by a darkness that seems to go on forever and ever! Yeah! This is it!

[N-Noooooooooooooooooo!]

Their scream echoes within the gym. Makoto followed us within the shadows and is now showing them a hell which they haven't seen before.

BANG!

"Kyaaa!"

Koneko-chan delivered a devastating punch which made the china dress girl sail through the air! A shadow hand slowly appears from the mass of darkness where the three girls are.

[Another soul~]

GRAB!

"H-Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The china dress girl disappears within the darkness and four individual screams come from the darkness itself! More like, that's really scary! What's he doing to them I wonder?

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!]

Grayfia-san's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield. So, Makoto has taken care of them? The mass of darkness disappears and a shadowy figure appears...more like, I know this person all to well!

"Hehe, well done Ise, Koneko. Good work. Now, onto phase two."

With a wave, he disappears within the shadows again! Koneko-chan and I look to one another before we leave the building. Phase one is complete! That was the plan. Koneko-chan and I be the bait for Raisers bitches to show up. Then we'd weaken them a little and get them together. Then Makoto would come from the shadows and finish them off.

So Koneko-chan and I are going to the sports field for the next phase. We need to meet up with Kiba. Then the next phase can begin...

BANG!

A sudden explosion! Where I looked to where it was made...

"...K-Koneko-chan?"

"Take."

An unknown voice. When I look up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. Its Raisers servant! More like, that's the second strongest, the Queen!

"Foolish!"

BANG!

"Gak!"

Right before my eyes, the woman dressed up as a mage was sent to the ground. The person who sent her to the ground was Koneko-chan who does a flip and lands on the ground safely...

"H-How!? I-I saw you get blown up!"

The Queen of Raiser asks shocked and angered at the same time. Koneko-chan replies to her with a calm and collected voice.

"...No you didn't. ...Our King saw this coming and the one you saw getting blown up was an illusion our King crafted. Sending the Queen to take care of the Sekiryuutei was something our King thought you'd do. ...However Queen of Raiser-sama, you didn't count on our King following us from the shadows. Taichou saved me and threw me at you to deliver a surprise attack."

"Couldn't of explained it better myself Koneko. I threw a loli at you Yubelluna. Akeno, you're up!"

A voice from the sky! Its our King! Hehe, he's really something to have predicted this up till now. During the talk, he told us this is how Raiser would act with his servants in this way.

"Ara ara. It seems your calculations were correct Taichou~"

"Yes, of course. Fight the Queen with Koneko. Ise, go and meet Yumi."

All I could do was nod then he disappeared in a flock of bats. Then Akeno-sans body was covered in a golden aura.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent with Koneko-chan. Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?"

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! I will leave this place to you two!"

After I say that, I turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me.

Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind me.

* * *

><p>It happens during my way to the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me.<p>

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires.]

Its the announcement! Three of Raisers Pawns were defeated!? Who did it? Akeno-san and Koneko-chan are facing the Queen!

Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! An enemy!? I make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. She's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Isane-san."

We hit our knuckles together. Kiba pisses me off during our normal school life, but she is the most dependable ally in terms of battle.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy Pawns?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So its natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has. Ooh yeah, I get three kisses from Taichou now~"

Fuck you, you bitch! I knew she said that last part just to hurt me! She flashes me a refreshing smile, this is why she gets on my oppai! Then I hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Makoto Bael's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman clad in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

What a bold female Knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back!

Fu. Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."

After she mutters that out, she leaves from behind the storage room.

She then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though I'm complaining, I also follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

"I'm the Knight of Makoto Bael, Kiba Yumi."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Isane!"

Kiba and I named ourselves to Raisers Knight, Karlamine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Makoto Bael's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin."

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw her sword out.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Makoto Bael's Knight!"

Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have God speed because they are Knights!

They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I can't follow with my eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

"You seem bored."

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face.

I'm certain this woman is a Rook. Then another person comes forward.

"Geez, look at them go. I guess even Yumi-san is abit of a sword freak like Jeanne-san. Swords swords swords. That's all I even hear when Jeanne-san is around. Well, when she's training anyway."

The person is Ravel Phenex. Makoto's Bishop has made an appearance.

"Ravel-sama..."

"I'm merely an observer Isabela. I'm sure Onii-sama has already confirmed this."

"He has. You aren't to be attacked. But, why are you here now?"

That's a good question. I don't know why she is here at the moment.

"Like I said, I'm an observer. And I'm observing the fight. Please don't concern yourself with me and fight until your heart is content."

I take my distance from where I was standing and make a fighting stance against the Rook.

"Ah, right! Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. I point my fist at the Rook Isabela.

"Now, here I come! Makoto Bael's Pawn!"

SWIFT!

When I thought that the Rook Isabela came forward, a really sharp punch passes through my cheek!

Uwah! Lucky I dodged the attack by instinct!

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabela made suspicious moments, but I can see them all! She attacks wildly and hardly but I can see it all! I can dodge these attacks! Even if they are wild, I can someone see where the punches and kicks are coming from! Left, right! Duck then...

KICK!

I kicked her away! She grabs her stomach in pain! She even coughed up a little blood! My physical strength has increased!

[Boost!]

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought you wouldn't be able to kick me so easily… Looks like Makoto Bael has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina…? Did I do something amazing?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

Taichou! Its thanks to him! He made me run, dodge his constant attacks, and even basically took me to the point of where I wanted to die. But thanks to that, I can fight and I'm stronger than ever before!

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook Isabela. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Makoto Bael-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when I made my resolve.

BUZZ!

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. Its Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy Knight.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Karlamine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Bael, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here.

When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK!

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone except Kiba has a shocked expression. That's obvious. Is it even possible!?

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks. But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabela comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of her. She then says it with a strong voice.

"Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes her head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when she put her hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[Boost!]

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands. I spread my arms across and put them together! I imagine how I will shoot it, and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

My special move! Dragon Shot!

I scream the name of my special move inside myself since the enemy may predict what I'm about to do by hearing it.

DON!

A mass of demonic power gets released from my hands.

"Guwah!"

I get pushed back because of its power. I continue to look at the Dragon Shot even though I get myself pushed back!

"Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine shouts. Isabela who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. However the shot was too fast for Isabela and she was caught up in it!

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires.]

[Reset!]

My Boosted Gear reset itself.

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine, smirks after losing Isabela.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take her as an ordinary Pawn."

"So its here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-Nee-san?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two Pawns, one Bishop, and one Knight here.

* * *

><p>MIST!<p>

A sudden chill cools the air. An eerie fog has descended upon us...what the hell is this? This unnerving mist is making me shake heavily. Its creepy and I don't even know what's going on right now!

[One two, Makoto's coming for you.]

That voice. It was bone chillingly quiet. It was a whisper, like a ghost. I feel chilly. The feeling of impending danger.

[Three four, your hearts will soar.]

"W-W-W-What the hell is t-that!?"

"I-I-I..."

Raisers girls are petrified as hearts fly across the sky! What the fuck was that!? I'm a little freaked out! The mist is circulating the Knight Karlamine who is breathing rapidly. Her chest is going up and down in fear.

[Five six, grab your crucifix.]

DROP!

"Aaaaaaah! W-What the...aah! A crucifix!"

A bunch of crucifixes are appearing in front of Karlamine who is shaking violently! The other girls of Raisers are all looking on in fear as the mist becomes thinner.

[Seven eight, its too late.]

"W-What...someone help me!"

Karlamine sobs to herself as I see a shadowy figure appear behind her!

[Nine ten, time to say amen.]

Karlamine cries heavy tears as the shadowy figure extends a shadowy hand towards her.

"...Boo..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Karlamine's eyes release such heavy tears as she lets out a large panicked cry, then she falls to the ground unconscious!

"Ooh, I didn't think I'd kill her."

The mist dispenses to reveal that the shadowy figure is in fact Makoto, or rather Taichou! I call out happily!

"Taichou!"

"Hello Ise. Yumi. Ravel. I think its time to endgame. Because right now..."

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen retires!]

Grayfia-sans voice! Alright! Raisers Queen has been defeated! Akeno-san and Koneko-chan must've beaten the Queen of Raisers together!

"...Its checkmate."

Raisers girls make scared expressions at the announcement.

"Impossible!"

"To lose our Queen!"

"No way!"

"I can't believe they haven't lost servants!"

That's true. Since the match began, we haven't lost any servants at all. A figure then appeared next to Taichou...Asia! In a shadowy burst, Asia appeared and hugged Taichou sideways!

"That's a weird sensation."

"It really is the first time. Anyway, its time to clean up. Come girls, lets have some fun."

Saying that, Taichou got into a fighting form. The people look taken back as a shadow takes Karlamine! Taichou must've done that! He's actually amazing right now! All his plans have worked, everything he has said has come true. This was what we were told from the beginning would happen. Every prediction was accurate.

"Tch, as if Phenex will fall! Now die!"

The Knight in a burst of speed went straight for Taichou. Taichou dashes from Asia's side and faster than I could see, he smashes his right foot into the Knights head! The Knight coughs up lots of blood and lights up instantly! Ku! From a kick, the Knight has retired!

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one Knight retires!]

Grayfia-san confirmed it! With a simple kick!? That's how powerful he really is! A Knight that has God speed lost to our King easily. And with a simple kick, how powerful is Taichou really?

"Next. Bishop girl? Pawns? All three?"

"Damn Bael! You really are a monster just like your peerage!"

The only Bishop of Raisers just called Taichou a monster. Taichou giggled evilly.

"Hehe, thank you Raisers Bishop. I really take that as a compliment. Now, bang!"

With a gun-like movement of his hand, a shot of the power of destruction was fired! The Bishop that spoke was blown back and retires instantly! His power is grand! With just a flick of his hand, he made another retire! I can certainly see the power difference between myself and Makoto.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one Bishop retires!]

Grayfia-sans voice rang out throughout the area! Wow, so amazing! He's taken them down so easily and he doesn't even look like he is doing anything at all! One of the Pawns shakes heavily at losing her Bishop friend!

"Y-You beat her!? Bael! You really are going to die!"

She rushes Taichou! Taichou just stands there as Raisers Pawn crosses the distance!

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

A flurry of punches are sent Taichou's way, however he just moves his body ever so slightly to dodge the attacks! Then the other Pawn charges Taichou and together, they both attack him but he just dodges them easily.

GRAB! GRAB!

"N-No way!"

"Let go!"

Taichou grabbed a hand of theirs each and smiles sickly sweet at them. They shake violently at the smile. Its creepy and his eyes are glowing bright red! W-Whats with the eyes?

"Now now girls. Don't be naughty and just retire already."

He throws them up in the air as dark hands come from Taichou's shadows! They extend to the Pawn girls and grasp them tightly. Taichou sighs and clicks his fingers.

""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

With a scream from each of them, the hands tightly which makes lights appear around them instantly.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns and one Knight retires!]

The Knight? Ooh, that must be Karlamine! He must've taken care of her when he took the Pawn girls! Just then, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan come around us.

"Ara ara. Taichou is amazing."

"...Super cool."

"Thanks girls. It seems taking the Phoenix Tears they had didn't really work, did they?"

"As you said, the Queen used them. But Asia-chan healed us while you distracted the Queen~"

"Well, they chose to use Phoenix Tears so I used our healing item. Only fair, isn't it?"

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan nod. Then Ravel-san comes over.

"Well done Mako-sama, rather Taichou."

"Hehe, well that's that Ravel. Lets go and meet the King shall we? Everyone, gather around me."

We all nod and go around Taichou. Once confirming we are all around him, shadows gather around us and wrap around our bodies. However I don't feel fear. If Taichou is doing it then I know we will be fine! The shadows cover our bodies from head to toe! Even my eyes are covered in shadows!

* * *

><p>...Light hits my eyes half a minute later. The shadows have dissipated. I look around...we are on the roof of the school! Wow, talk about shadow speed! Everyone from the group is here, and so is Raiser who is breathing heavily at Taichou who smirks at him.<p>

"You...bastard!"

"Raiser, it seems this is the end of the line. I look around, and all I see is you. All your peerage is gone, and all my peerage is here. Hmmm, I believe this is where you give up. Resign, and save yourself a humiliating defeat. You're out of moves Raiser. No pieces, or anything. All you have is yourself. And right now, you aren't looking so hot."

Raiser is gritting his teeth and glares with all his hatred at Taichou.

"You're a bastard! You can't defeat me! I'm Raiser Phenex! The immortal bird Phoenix is the power I possess! Fire and wind are at my disposal! You are the bastard child of a Vampire and Devil! Half breed!"

"Yes, I am a half breed, and proud to be one. Now are you resigning? Or are you going to attack because I have things to do."

Things to do? Flames gather by Raisers hands and he aims his hands at all of us! Taichou sighs and walks forward to Raiser.

"BASTARD BAEL! YOU WILL PERISH!"

Raisers flames are intense! The heat of the flames are covering Raisers hands and they are ready to incinerate Taichou! I know he's powerful, but can he really take a Phenex who will always regenerate from attacks!? As I was about to step forward, Ravel-san put her hand out to stop me.

"Isane-san, Mako-sama is going to win. Don't worry."

Ravel-sans words play on my mind as Raiser unleashes a fire blast that's huge! Its intense and the flames are even making its way over here! Its hot! Too hot!

"Naive."

With a wave of his hand, the flames disperse! O-Oh shit! He really got rid of all those flames with a wave of his hands!? That's insane! That can't be possible! Yet, I just witnessed it! My eyes just witnessed Makoto dispelling the flames with a wave of his hand! Raiser couldn't believe his eyes as he shook slightly.

"T-That's impossible!"

"Hmmm, impossible? I don't like that word impossible. As anything is possible as long as you try your best. Now Raiser, its time to meet your maker."

Shot!

"Aaaaaah!"

A shot of destruction left Taichou's hand and found its way to Raisers face! Taichou then chuckled to himself darkly as Raisers face regenerated. Taichou goes over to Raiser and creates a sword of destruction. Then Taichou started cutting Raiser who let out screams!

"Shallow cuts for a shallow person~"

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!"

Raiser attempts an attack! But shadows restrain his arms! He can't move his arms at all!

"Slash! Slash! Slash!"

CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!

Taichou is cutting all over Raisers body as he wails in pain! Wow, Taichou is amazing after all. He's strong enough to do all the things he has done during the match and even just continually cut Raiser up!

"I'm wet."

Akeno-san said with a huge blush on her face as Taichou sadistically tortures Raiser with a happy smile on his face. Did she have to say such things!? Everyone from the peerage and Ravel-san makes a disgusted face as Akeno-san brings a hand to her cheek and smiles happily.

Five minutes of cutting, stabbing and blasting Raiser, the attacks he received are regenerating, but it keeps getting slower and slower. He keeps screaming in pain. Taichou then speaks up.

"You know what I love about your clan Raiser? No matter what torture I inflict on you, you'll regenerate. I hate it when my prey dies so quickly. So, thank you for being a bastard. Because, I'd never do this to anyone else in your clan, just you."

"S-Stop it!"

Did Raiser actually say that? Is it too much for him? He is breathing heavily and looks like he is about to pass out. Even if he gets cut and regenerates, it must still be painful.

"Ara, are you saying you're giving up? Want me to stop Raiser? Then, just say "I resign!" Then, I will stop."

"I AM RAISER PHENEX! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BASTARD BAEL LIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"Ooh my. It seems you are screaming. Raiser, there's no need for such language. Now, welcome to Destruction Dome."

Taichou stands back as dark powers swirl around Raiser violently!

"W-What are you doing!? I demand answers immediately!"

"Ooh, I'm just going to make you pass out now. Even though I would love to torture you more, I think I will break your spirit soon, and I don't think Ravel would like it if I do such things. Now, be gone!"

The dark powers created a dome shape instantly around Raiser! The dome shines as Taichou explains.

"The dome right now is filling up with power of destruction and darkness. The attack will cause undeniable pain which tears apart the body. Depending on how much power I used, it could either deliver pain, or instant death. Its a strong move I use on powerful opponents or opponents that have a strong defence. Within a minute, Raiser will be unconscious and we can leave."

Everyone just dumbly nods as the dome rises into the air and glows with everlasting darkness. The dome explodes and a thud is heard. On the ground, is a unconscious Raiser with cuts all over his body.

"Hmmmm, and I thought my peerage were the monsters, not me. Raiser, you lose."

Lights cover Raisers body and he disappears from this place.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's defeat is confirmed. It is the victory of Makoto Bael-sama.]

The voice of Grayfia-san sounded very happy then. A magic circle appears on the floor.

"Lets go everyone. You can call me Makoto again now."

We all nod in agreement with Taichou...eh, rather Makoto now. We go towards the circle and let the light envelope us in its brilliance.

Once the light dies down, we find ourselves back in the clubroom...

"Makoto!"

A red blur passes us and went straight to Makoto! It was Buchou! She hugged Makoto tightly as he petted her head. The others here are Makoto's peerage, Kaichou, Sairaorg-san, Seekvaira-san and the little boy Millicas-sama.

"I told you to count on me, Rias-chan."

"What did you call me? Not san anymore?"

"No, not san anymore. I just feel like adding chan rather than san now. Same for Sona-chan now."

Kaichou gained a happy face. As Buchou spoke up.

"I can't believe you did all that, just for me. You took on the Phenex and won, for me."

Buchou's in disbelief right now. Her eyes are soggy with tears of joy.

"It wasn't just me you know? All your peerage pulled through. While I could've done it on my own, your peerage deserve praise also. They did well on their first Rating Game. You should be proud."

"I am proud of them. I watched what they did. It was amazing. Each of their determinations shined through. Thank you, everyone."

Buchou thanked us all. We all smile at her as she turns to Kaichou. She then giggles.

"Hehe, Sona."

"Ooh get lost ape."

"Don't call me an ape, Sona. Call me, head wife."

Kaichou sent a murderous glare at Buchou who giggled to herself.

"You can fuck off ape! If anyone is head wife, then its me gorilla!"

"Don't call me a gorilla you prostitute!"

"Hey now, Rias-chan, Sona-chan. My fiancees shouldn't be fighting. Anyway, lets go home everyone."

[Right!]

Everyone cheered happily to go home! We can finally go home! It was a big battle and we all...wait! I beat that Isabela! Where's my kisssssssssssssss!?

* * *

><p><strong>And the Rating Game is over! As expected, Makoto won and crushing defeat for Raiser. Soon, Roxas is introduced! Please look forward to that! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishop; Ravel**

**Bishop; Evangeline**

**Rook; Kuroka**

**Rook; Takashi**

**Knight; Jeanne**

**Knight; Roxas**

**Pawn; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal)**

**Pawn; Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Familiars!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few days after the Raiser incident, I am in a secluded area with a few people. The people I'm with are Rias-chan, Sona-chan, Ravel-san and myself. Aniki went home yesterday and so did Seekvaira-san after spending time with them. Sona-chan is the one to ask me why I called them here.

"So, Makoto-kun. What's going on?"

"I've been keeping a secret from you both. A secret, it is about time I share."

Rias-chan and Sona-chan share a look. They must feel betrayed that I kept a secret from them. It wasn't my intention to keep it from them. But I had to as the Maou-sama's had asked, but that ban has been lifted now. But only for Sona-chan and Rias-chan.

"What secret exactly?"

Rias-chan quizzes me with a raised eyebrow. I take a breath before replying.

"Sometime ago, while my peerage and I had been on a little vacation, we were attacked. And we head to keep it a secret from you people, on the order of the Maou-sama's."

They both inhale some air then Sona-san asks me a question.

"Do you know who by?"

"Well, the people who came are called the Khaos Brigade. The only thing that can be confirmed about the Khaos Brigade is that they are terrorists. The people who came where descendants of the Maou. Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub of the old Maou faction. The reason I didn't tell you is because it is high class information. And only now has the ban been lifted, to tell you both. But, it is to stay between us three. And obviously Ravel-san and my peerage."

They both stay silent. I guess they are taking it in. Sirzechs-sama told me that I should tell them both about it, in the event that something happens. Then, we can work together to combat them.

"Hmmmm, a terrorist group called the Khaos Brigade? They have to have an objective."

"That's true Sona, but what? Makoto, what did they say to you exactly?"

"To me personally? Nothing of value besides the name. They were interested in making Vali-san join their faction because of her being the Lucifer descendant I imagine and possibly due to her Hakuryuukou status. But, Vali-san obviously didn't. Then, after they couldn't convince her, they decided to try and get rid of her and us with her. However, we were able to repel them. However, I believe this group will cause future problems."

They both nod at me seriously as Ravel-san hands me a book. I glance over it before nodding to myself. This is a good day to do such things.

"Thank you Ravel-san. We should be doing that soon enough."

"Eh? What are talking about?"

Rias-chan asks me while looking at the book in my hands.

"Ooh, just familiar hunting. My cute Bishop Evangeline-san and Takashi-kun don't have familiars, and we thought it was about time to get familiars for them. And maybe for myself also."

"Ooh yeah, I forgot you don't have a familiar."

Rias-chan giggled. I make an upset face. She did that just to hurt me.

"That's not my fault! Leon-kun stole my...Cerby!"

I cry unevenly as my Bishop rubs my back gently.

"Shhhh, Mako-sama. Its alright. Cerby still loves you."

I pout and look at Ravel-san for reassurance.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I have every confidence that Cerby still loves you."

I make a cheer!

"Yay! Cerby loves me very much!"

I take a breath then speak again calmly.

"Anyway, enough craziness for now. So, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm sure the Khaos Brigade will be making appearances sooner or later, however knowing now is an advantage."

Rias-chan and Sona-chan both nod at me with a serious look. This is a serious situation after all. And somehow I was dragged into it when we were just going on vacation. All we wanted was a mini vacation yet we were dragged into fighting and even got other people involved.

"Exactly. But, if the old Maou faction from the Khaos Brigade attacked you, it is safe to assume that the Khaos Brigade has other factions."

"I was thinking something similar Sona-chan. However, as to what these factions are? I haven't got a clue, but the Underworld is investigating it. In the meantime, be on guard. Because soon, I know my peerage and I are going to have to go and do something's for the Underworld."

"Is that why you said, you had things to do in your match against Raiser?"

Rias-chan asks with a raised eyebrow. I nod seriously. I have lots of things to do. And Raiser was just a little distraction.

"Exactly. But, not to worry, as according to Raiser, I have a monster peerage. And we are all monsters, aren't we Ravel-san?"

She giggles and nods. She then puts on a weird voice as she speaks to me.

"That's right Mako-sama~ We are the things that monsters have nightmares about~"

"Well, either way. Not to worry Rias-chan, Sona-chan. I'm sorry for keeping the secret from you. But, you do realize why I did it, right?"

They both again nod at me seriously. Well, at least they understand the situation at least. Its a good thing they understand as explaining it would take more time than necessary.

"Of course we do. It is obvious if the Maou-sama's asked you to keep it secret, then there's nothing to worry about."

"In any case, you said familiars? I believe it is time for Ise and Asia to get familiars."

"Oh? How about we go together tonight?"

I suggest, she nods happily. Hehe, she always makes me laugh internally.

"Then that's it. Ravel-san, we are going familiar hunting tonight. Possibly, I will find one also. Although I already had one in mind...Cerby! N-No, I'm over it."

"A-Are you sure Mako-sama?"

"Y-Yes...Cerby...no, I am really over it even if I loved Cerby who loved me then that child stole him from me. He was my Cerby and Leon-kun stole him from me! A-Anyway, we should be heading to school. And don't forget to keep the Khaos Brigade to yourselves for now. No need to worry the others until it becomes serious."

""Right!""

So we head off towards the school! The night is going to be fun alright!

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, we are all in the clubroom. I mean my and Rias-chan's peerages. Rias-chan is...being crazy with Makoto doll. I've got a loli on my lap, two loli's actually in the forms of Evangeline-san and Koneko-chan. Vali-san and Ravel-san are surprisingly talking together.<p>

Takashi-kun and Jeanne-san and Yumi-chan are conversing together. Although, Yumi-chan cried when Takashi-kun told her to dodge. Ise-san and Asia-san are talking together while Akeno-san drinks tea happily. As for Leon-kun, well he is playing a handheld game.

"Here you go Makoto doll. You're a good boy."

Ooh Maou. Is there a day when she isn't crazy? She's talking to that doll again! Akeno-san lets out a cute giggle then speaks to Rias-chan in a chirpy voice.

"Ara ara. The ape is going crazy again."

"Don't start Akeno! I've been bust lately and I've not been able to see my Makoto doll as much as I usually would. He's been lonely without me. I love Makoto doll more than anything in this world, beside my fiancee that is."

She sent a wink to me which I returned. Yeah, she is my fiancee now. As is Sona-chan. Hehe, I'll be married before I know it. But I think I'm marrying Sona-chan first, then Rias-chan afterwards.

"That is true ape..."

"Don't call me an ape Akeno! Stop it you...she Devil."

"She Devil? Ara ape, not swearing?"

"There's a child around thank you very much. Anyway's, Ise, Asia. Today, we are going familiar hunting. To get familiars obviously so don't question it!"

As they put on clueless expression, I say the same to my peerage.

"Evangeline-san, Takashi-kun. Today, we are going to get you both familiars. As it is a must for any Devil to have a familiar, I have decided that we are all going to get a familiar for you both."

They both look to one another before Evangeline-san speaks to me.

"I see. A familiar huh Makoto."

"That's right Evangeline-san. Say, may I call you Eva-chan rather than Evangeline-san?"

"Call me whatever you want, I don't really mind."

I'll take that as a yes. I then see the Occult Research club get out their familiars. Like Rias-chan getting out a bat, Akeno-san a tiny Oni demon, Koneko-chan her familiar Shiro, a cute white kitten and Yumi-chan gets out a small bird.

"Makoto-kun! What familiars do our team have?"

Takashi-kun asks me with a little whine. Hehe, so impatient. I point to Ravel-san who nods.

"This is my familiar. A Phoenix called Phenex-chan, hehe."

What appeared was a small red fire bird in her hands. The fire bird let out a cute yawn then went to Ravel-sans lap to sleep. Lazy bird.

"And this is mine~ A Pixie called Sakurame-chan."

What appeared was a small humanoid creature with wings. The Pixie flies around and then rests herself on Jeanne-sans shoulder. Sakurame-chan is a little weird also. Then again, she is like her Master so...

"Ah, this one is mine..."

"No Vali-san. Don't get yours out."

I warn slightly. I don't like her familiar. Its a horrible thing. And it shouldn't be brought out around anyone.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Besides it trying to kill us all, nothing."

"Well, that's his nature. You can't blame a creature on its nature."

Am I really having this conversation with my cutest Queen? I don't want to have this conversation at all! Never mind with my cutest Queen!

"I don't care. It is not coming out. The last time it came out, we all were attacked for no reason. Its a horrible creature that needs to stay where it is now. You can only bring it out when you train with it, or when you need him."

"Hmph, no fun."

I shake my head as Eva-chan speaks up.

"So...what is this creature then?"

"A Hydra. She tamed a Hydra, but it tries to kill us all the time. Its a creature that would even kill its own Master with its deadly poison. No Devil can survive its poison, but Vali-san was able to tame it, somehow."

Everyone from Rias-chan's peerage and my Bishop and Rook give Vali-san a scared expression. Yes, this Hydra-san is evil. Yet she tamed it, somehow. I don't even know how as they were fighting for along time, until the Hydra-san gave up and chose to become Vali-sans familiar.

"It was a challenge that I overcame. Then, decided to make use of its particular abilities so I made him my familiar."

I shake my head. Its abilities include killing things with its poison. I hate it, I physically hate it. Vali-san sometimes threatens to set that thing on me if I don't let her grope my butt. So I just let her grope me whenever she wants. That Hydra is immortal so I wouldn't want to take it on. I don't like it, creepy bastard.

"Anyway...Leon-kun..."

"Aah! Yes, my familiar is a Cerberus named Cerby-kun!"

Leon-kun makes Cerby appear which hugs him...and ignores me! Cerby!

"So, Makoto. What about your familiar?"

"I don't have one Eva-chan."

"You don't? Why not? You said it was a must for a Devil to have a familiar. Yet, why has everyone from your peerage got one, and you don't?"

That's a good question. And I do have an answer. I look to Leon-kun who is avoiding my gaze.

"I had a perfect familiar in mind, then he was stolen from me. In the dead of the night, he was stolen by the child also known as Leonardo Bael!"

I point an accusing finger at Leon-kun who pouts at me adorably.

"I didn't steal Cerby-kun! It isn't my fault he chose to be my familiar!"

"It is your fault! Its always secrets and lies with you..."

"Mako-sama. Don't be weird now. Remember, we have familiar hunting to do."

I compose myself and nod at Ravel-san who nods back at me. I then gesture her to make the circle. While she is doing that, we all have a pleasant conversation about familiars and other related subjects. A minute or so later, Ravel-san is ready.

So, we all gather by the magic circle. Rias-chan's group and my own group. When Ravel-san activated it, we all disappeared with a flash of light!

* * *

><p>Once the light stops, I look around. Hmmm, we are in the forest now. I wonder where Zatouji-san is? He's usually around here someplace...<p>

"Get daze!"

Aah, there he is. The young man in the tree wearing rough clothes.

"My name is Zatouji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Zatouji-san! Its great seeing you again!"

Zatouji-san jumps down from the tree and comes next to our group with starry eyes.

"Aah! My favourite people!"

"Erm...Makoto-kun. Why did this guy just say that you and us in your peerage are his favourite people?"

"Well, Takashi-kun. We are all a little famous around here. Since, Vali-san tamed the untamable Hydra. Jeanne-san tamed a Pixie which is only said to go to people with very pure and kind hearts. Then there's Ravel-sans Phoenix as that only goes to members of the Phenex clan. And finally, there's the Cerberus, Cerby who came to me of its own accord but got stolen by..."

"I didn't steal Cerby!"

"Yes you did Leon-kun! Don't deny it! Anyway, Zatouji-san. We are going to look around the forest, ok?"

"Yeah, of course! Have fun!"

So my peerage and I start walking into the forest. There isn't any worry since the monsters are afraid of Vali-san for taming that Hydra-san. And everyone else is pretty much strong in his or her own right.

"So, my cute Bishop, my Rook. Is there any familiars you would like in particular?"

When I asked, they shook their heads. So they don't care what familiar they have?

"Personally, I don't care what familiar I get, as long as he or she is strong. That's my only requirement Makoto-kun."

I nod and look to Eva-chan.

"I see Takashi-kun. And you Eva-chan? Is there any familiar you'd like in particular? Maybe...a Dragon or something. I've heard Dragons inhabit this area. There's also other creatures that inhabit this area of course. There's plenty of creatures here."

"Can I ask, was this where that ape Buchou was born?"

We all share a giggle at Eva-chan but I shake my head.

"No, she wasn't born here. But she does frequent here."

"Hehehe, well if I see another Buchou, then I'm taking that one, purely for the comical side of it."

Jeanne-san then bounces up and hugs me! She's a very affectionate girl alright. Always so happy and cheerful. That's why Jeanne-san is a very good girl! Always brightens up everyone's days~

"Hey, Mak-chan! Why don't we show them the Undine!?"

"T-The Undine Jeanne-san? Well, I don't have any objections. Ravel-san! Aren't they by the lake, to the west of here?"

Ravel-san confirmed it with a nod so we all go towards the lake. Seeing these things are funny. I remember seeing these things and I started laughing while Rias-chan burst out crying at the creatures.

We get to the lake and wait for them to come out. They don't usually show themselves around others, but they do come out sometimes. They came out last time, so it isn't impossible to say that they will appear again today.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Eva-chan and Takashi-kun look at the lake anxiously. Hehe, wait until they come out. As they appear Eva-chan and Takashi-kun let out gasps as the rest of us giggle to ourselves.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"I tend to agree with Madarame. I didn't think they were body builders!"

"But Taka-chan! Eva-chan! That girl has pure eyes with a heart to match!"

Jeanne-san said while putting her hands together and stars gather around her eyes. Uu, she did this last time. I think she really likes the Undine.

"That thing isn't a girl!"

"Taka-chan, don't call her a thing. She's very beautiful in her own way! She's got the heart of a maiden and a very beautiful soul! And if you can't respect that then...so help me..."

A dangerous aura appears around Jeanne-san...ehehe, time to defuse the situation.

"Jeanne-san, please calm down. The Dine-chan's are very beautiful, on the inside."

"You so get me Mak-chan."

"I so do get you. Anyway, does anyone want Dine-chan as their familiar?"

When I asked, both Eva-chan and Takashi-kun shook their heads slightly. So we continue forward. I wonder what we are going to find...?

Sliver!

Eh? What's that sound? Something slivering on the ground. We all looked around and didn't see anything...

"Aah! Get off!"

Takashi-kun? We all look to Takashi-kun...who is getting hugged by...a Lamia if memory serves. Hmmmm, a Lamia would be a good match for Takashi-kun...

"Kyaa~ Darling~"

Darling huh. Hehe, Takashi-kun has a Lamia huh. That's a good match! Alright! This is a good chance!

"W-What are you doing!?"

Takashi-kun cries out unhappily.

"Darlings Dragon power~"

Hehe, the Lamia has wrapped her tail around Takashi-kun and is pressing her...breasts into his chest lovingly. Aww, isn't that adorable. Jeanne-san wraps her arms around my neck and coos cutely.

"Mak-chan~ Its love~!"

"I so agree with you~!"

"Go away! Get off me!"

Hehehe, this is amazing. Its love! Takashi-kun is resisting it but the Lamia has fallen in love with Takashi-kun~ Love comes to all creatures~ And this Lamia-chan is in love with her Darling~

His Lamia pushes Takashi-kun to the ground and moves her body, her top half up and down Takashi-kun's chest. Hehe, I guess this is what you call snake rape.

"G-Get off me already!"

"No Darling~ Please punish me for being naughty Darling~ I love it when I'm punished by Darling~"

Punished? Is this Lamia masochistic? I believe the Lamia wants to be punished for being naughty! Ehehe, time to seal the deal~

"Takashi-kun, I think you should make this girl your familiar."

"Are you insane Makoto-kun!?"

Did he just call me insane? How am I, insane? I'm not insane at all! Well, I'm not the one getting raped by a Lamia.

"No. I am not insane Takashi-kun. Lamia's are strong creatures. And I can feel the strength of this Lamia. I think this one is perfect for you. And she has certainly taken a liking to you. So, why don't you make this girl your familiar?"

"M-Make her my familiar!? I-I...well...I've heard Lamia's are strong..."

I nod at him. He wanted a strong familiar, so why not a Lamia? And this one seems really attached to Takashi-kun. Even wrapping her tail around him sensually...hehe, good luck Takashi-kun~

"Exactly. So, are you going to make this Lamia your familiar?"

"I...need to think about it..."

I sigh internally.

"Well, we don't have all day my cute Rook. We also need to get Eva-chan a familiar~"

"Alright! You think it would be a good idea, right?"

I nod at him. That's a good idea.

"I believe you should make this Lamia your familiar. And I believe you'll make a very effective team~"

"Ugh...fine. I will make the Lamia my familiar."

"Good Takashi-kun. Now, allow me to help you since magic isn't your thing."

"Right, thanks Makoto-kun."

So I go over and start the ceremony once getting the raping Lamia off Takashi-kun. Since Takashi-kun isn't a magic user, I will support him in making the contract. The Lamia is in the magic circle I created. It glows red as Takashi-kun takes over.

"In the name of Takashi Madarame, I order you Lamia! You shall become my familiar and respond to the contract!"

And there we go. The light of the magic circle glows, confirming that the Lamia, the familiar is going to be Takashi-kun's familiar. The light then starts dimming, meaning the contract between those two is complete. The Lamia then goes towards Takashi-kun again and hugs him tightly! Ehehe, that's really sweet!

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh! Makoto! I want that! I want that!"

W-Whats going on with Eva-chan all of a sudden? When I looked at her, she was pointing at something...I follow her extended finger...she's pointing at...a Yuki-onna? What's a Yuki-onna doing here? Hmmmm, she wants a Yuki-onna? For it is connected to ice?

"You want a Yuki-onna?"

"Yeah! Ice powers and...ehehe, their appearances...Makoto, I want it badly."

She gives me the puppy dog eyes. D-Damn it! Don't do that Eva-chan! Even I will blush if things like that occur! I reply to her in a shaky voice.

"Y-You can have it, if you really want it."

"Cool. I'm going to catch a Yuki-onna!"

What is she, from pokemon now? Eva-chan rushes towards the Yuki-onna and starts conversing with it. I guess she's asking it to become her familiar. Since she's a Wizard type, she wont need my help.

"And once again, no familiars for me~"

"Aah, don't give up Mako-sama. You might find a familiar here someplace."

"Oh, so Leon-kun can take it from me!"

I sent a look in his direction with fake anger. Ravel-san put up a finger and pointed at me with an annoyed face.

"You really need to let that go! Anyway, Evangeline-san really wanted that Yuki-onna. I could hear the desperation in her voice. What's that about anyway?"

I shrug my shoulders at her, as I see Takashi-kun fighting off his raping Lamia. Poor Takashi-kun. I would help, but I don't want to break up true love~

"Maybe she just likes the look of apes."

Vali-san commented while looking bored. Aah, my cutest Queen is bored. I will make it up to her later. She does indulge me in my various quests, so I will have to indulge her in her own...fetishes.

"Vali-san~ Are you ok?"

When I asked, all I could do was look on as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm...bored. Why did I have to come?"

"Because you're my cutest Queen who will get to do anything she wants with my...butt later on for coming when you didn't have to."

"A-Anything huh?"

Was that a little stutter I heard from my cutest Queen?

"Yes, anything you want with it. I know how much you love my butt, and you've been getting on with the peerage better lately, so you can touch my butt if you really want to."

"More than touch."

She's so demanding sometimes. She has a mega butt fetish. She just loves touching my butt on a regular basis.

"Ok then, more than touch. Want to share a bed tonight then my cutest Queen?"

"As if you needed to ask. Of course we are sharing a bed tonight."

I nod with a blush. I love sharing a bed with my cutest Queen. Although sometimes she squeezes my butt too hard and it hurts me when she slaps my butt with demonic power.

"I-I see. Then, I can hardly wait."

I go over and hug her. I love hugging my cutest Queen. She's got a nice body which is toned as she trains quite a lot indeed.

A magic circle appears within my vision a few minutes later...ooh, she has successfully convinced the Yuki-onna to become her familiar. Well done Eva-chan! She's going to be a great Bishop! No, perhaps she's already a great Bishop! She most definitely is a fantastic Bishop in my eyes!

Eva-chan finishes her binding and comes over, holding hands with the ape Yuki-onna.

"Well, it was successful. This girl is my familiar. Everyone, please say hello to Rias and make her feel welcome."

Ooh isn't that sweet...wait, she's named it Rias!? Oooooooooo! I know why she wanted a Yuki-onna now! Ooh Rias-chan, the Devil one is going to go insane when she finds out.

"Hello Rias-chan!"

"Hello Rias-san."

"Hey Rias-san!"

Jeanne-san, Ravel-san and Leon-kun greeted the ape Yuki-onna happily. The Yuki-onna banged on its chest and let out happy grunts. Eva-chan and Vali-san are letting a dangerous smirk grace their faces.

"I like the way you think Vampire."

"Hehe, thank you Dragon."

"A-Anyway, I think we should get back to the others. Obviously I've not found a familiar again this next. Next time perhaps."

They all agree with me and we all start heading back. Eva-chan is giggling while looking at the Yuki-onna Rias. Takashi-kun keeps getting molested by the Lamia. Leon-kun and Vali-san are both holding my hands while Ravel-san and Jeanne-san converse happily.

* * *

><p>We get back to the others and see that Asia-san has a baby sprite Dragon on her shoulder. Hmmmmm, does she have a talent for Dragons? Is she a Dragon tamer? I know of a clan of Devils that are Dragon tamers, is Asia-san related somehow? Hehe, I wonder if that would be possible? Usually, Dragons like that don't go to Devils, only to pure hearted people. Even if Asia-san is a Devil, the Dragon is on her shoulder happily.<p>

We all go over and greet one another.

"Asia-san, is that your familiar?"

"Y-Yes! This is Raito-kun!"

"Raito-kun? Did you use Raigeki and apart of my name?"

I deduced. Asia-san pets this Raito-kun.

"T-That's right. Even though he uses lightning, I wanted him to be strong like Makoto-san...is it ok?"

"Silly, of course it is alright. You can call him Raito-kun."

I go over and pet its head slightly. I am a little shocked that it isn't shocking me, but that just means the Dragon can sense that I'm stronger than it. If it tried to fight me, I would destroy it in no time. From what I can sense...it has enough juice to defeat low lever Devils. Well, it will be good if Asia-san can turn into a Dragon tamer or something. It would give her an edge.

"Evangeline, is that a Yuki-onna?"

Ooh Rias-chan. You shouldn't of asked. Eva-chan giggled to herself and introduces the Yuki-onna as Ravel-san covers Leon-kun's ears. Good thinking, I am almost positive that there's about to be lots of swearing.

"It is. Her name is Rias. Please, everyone greet Rias."

"You fucking what!? Whats it fucking called!?"

Eva-chan again giggled to herself happily.

"This is Rias. She is my familiar. She's an ape, rather a Yuki-onna named Rias, please everyone get along with her."

Ise-san then giggled to herself. Rias-chan, the Devil looked at Ise-san with a murderous glare.

"What are you laughing at you slag!?"

"S-Sorry, nothing."

Ise-san whined a little. I gesture her over and she hugs me tightly. She's a pervy girl, but I love the pervy girl. I remember a time where she would annoy me till no end, but now she still does sometimes but I can tolerate her perversions as long as she doesn't go to far.

"Don't swear in front of Rias! She's very sensitive."

"You better be joking about that name! That's not even funny!"

"Really? Rias loves her name, don't you Rias?"

"Stop it! Doctor Penguin! Tell her to stop it!"

Rias-chan then bursts out crying as the Yuki-onna beats on its chest. As for Takashi-kun? Well, he's getting squeezed to death by his familiar. As she's crying about her Yuki-onna counterpart, I feel something touch my shoulder...aah! Its a slime! W-What the hell...?

"I-Its melting my clothes!"

As I was about to brush it off, tentacles appeared and bound my hands together! What the fuck!? This creepy smile has started melting my clothes and my hands are bound by tentacles...am I going to get raped?

"I-Its...amazing! Look at it go!"

I send a glare at Ise-san.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target men's secretion so they aren't harmful….."

I struggle against these things. For some reason, my powers aren't working.

"It's a rare slime and tentacles as they stop the power of men when they have them bound, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them..."

Ooh great! So I can't access my powers because these things are binding me! Ooh come on! This isn't funny! He smile has melted my shirt away and now is working its way towards my pants! Ooh fuck off! Jeanne-san covers Leon-kun's eyes!

"Buchou, I will make these slimes and tentacles as my familiars! Melting clothes! Eating Makoto's secretions! They are the ones I have been looking for!"

"You know, Ise. A familiar is very crucial for Devils, okay? Think properly."

"Understood."

Ise closed her eyes then opened them three seconds later. Ooh yeah, why's no one helping me!? I'm going to get raped by tentacles and no one is helping me! Only blushing at me! Is this apart of their fantasies!? Makoto tentacle rape!? You sick bastards! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Like I thought, I will make them my familiars!"

"Ise, only three seconds have passed since you started thinking."

"Is someone going to help me because these things are getting frisky!"

"Ara ara. I've always wanted to tie up Mako-kun~ So this is Mako-kun bound~? It makes me all hot and bothered~"

Akeno-san! I don't care! Everyone is against me! Everyone just blushes at me as my pants are melted away! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone help me!

"Have no fear Master, Yuuki is here!"

Eh? A girls voice. Who's Yuuki? I don't care, help me Yuuki-san!

Cut! Cut! Cut!

Aah! Someone has cut the tentacles off somehow. But not before my underwear was melted away. I cry a little as I cover my private area. Ise-san tries to pry my hands away from my private area!

"S-Stop it Ise-san!"

"But I want to see it! I love seeing it Makoto!"

"I-I will show you some other time. Just not now!"

"Promise!?"

"Yes! Just stop it now!"

She gives an affirmative nod as I look around for this mysterious stranger. My eyes finally fall upon someone...a girl. A girl with shoulder length black hair, and yellow eyes. She's really pretty. She appears to be around my age and her breasts seem to be above average. Hehe, her clothes are a maid outfit! A maid outfit!? This girl is beautiful!

But another girl is next to her, a girl with light pink hair with matching eyes that reaches her hips. This girl looks younger than I am, she is a loli! The clothes she is wearing is a pure white summer dress to match her light pink hair.

The black haired girl comes over happily and hugs me! Eh!? W-Whats going on!?

"Master! Master is here~ Yay for Master!"

M-Master? Why did she call me Master? The other girl comes over and hugs me also! She's a cute loli!

"O-Onii-sama!"

O-Onii-sama!? W-When hearing a younger girl say such things, it sends my heart flying!

"E-Eh? Who are you two?"

"Well Master, my name is Yuuki, and I'm a Mizuchi! And this girl is Mitsu, she's a Inugami! Together, we love Master! Yay Master! You love us right!?"

W-What did she say!? H-How could I love her!? I don't know her! Wait, an Inugami and a Mizuchi? Those two are rare together...

"O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu loves y-you."

That's really sweet, and weird. Everyone is giving us weird expressions. Yeah, I don't know what's going on either!

"I-I-I-I..."

"See Mitsu!? I told you Master would love us!"

"Y-Yes Onee-san!"

This is getting weird. What's happening right now?

"So like...what's going on?"

I ask, uncertain. The girl, Yuuki-san blushes.

"Well Master, Mitsu and I have been searching for the perfect Master, and that's you! We've been watching Master for along time, and now we finally get to be with Master as Master loves us the most!"

I wish she would stop saying that as I don't know them! The girl Yuuki-san whines and rests her head on my chest. This girl is a bit taller than I am, and the other girl Mitsu-san is about Koneko-chan's height.

"So Master, will you make us your familiars? Since Master doesn't have a familiar yet, and we just want to please Master in every way possible. Feed Master, look after his every need, sex. I'm willing to do anything Master wants me to do."

Did she just offer me sex? This girl is weird!

"A-And Mitsu O-Onee-san!"

"Aah, yes. And Mitsu also. But mainly me. So Master, will you make me, rather us yours? We are strong Master. We wont slow you down. We will be assets. Even I have strength and my water powers. And she's like a Master of Senjutsu and has a healing power!"

A Master of Senjutsu and a healing power? And a natural ability to control water plus Touki? Those two would would certainly come in handy...I turn to Ravel-san who nods at me. She's thinking the same thing. Those two would come in handy, and I do sense power from the girls.

"So, you want me to be your Master?"

"Yes Master! Please make us your familiars! I love Master!"

"Mitsu l-loves Onii-s-sama also!"

They both love me~ That's really sweet~ Even though I'm naked, I hug them really tight. They both blush cutely at me. I then cast a demonic spell so I can get some more clothes. Once I'm dressed, I create a magic circle to bind the familiars to me. The girls get into the magic circle and smile brightly at me.

"In the name of Makoto Bael, I order you Inugami! And you, Mizuchi! You both shall become my familiars and respond to the contract!"

The magic circle glows as they shiver. A minute later, the circles light dies down. Now, these girls are my familiars.

"Well, there you have it Yuuki-san, Mitsu-san."

"Yay! Master! Lets go home! I love Master!"

"Mitsu l-loves Onii-s-sama also!"

They both glomp me into a hug. They both are cute. But now I have two familiars! That's awesome! An Inugami and a Mizuchi! Two familiars belong to me now! Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>And the familiar chapter is done! Makoto has two familiars, a Inugami and a Mizuchi! I have decided to add them to the harem as a favour for a friend. And they will make future appearances with comical results. Also Evangeline has her Yuki-onna named Rias! And Takashi with his clingy Lamia! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Ravel, Evangeline**

**Rooks; Takashi, Kuroka**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	22. Chapter 22

**The holy swords come to town!**

I've been having these thoughts lately. I need to do some missions soon! Uwah, I don't want to, and it isn't because I'm lazy, it is because I am needed to find any information on the Khaos Brigade.

Even though there are stronger people than us, we have missions also. Hmmmm, I will just stay in bed for now, with my Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san and Rias-chan who is snoring away.

"Master~ Want to have sex this morning~?"

My pervy familiar Yuuki-san. Ever since I got my pervy familiar, she's been trying to have sex with me, because she wants her little snakes as she calls them. Since she's a Mizuchi, she wants little snakes, and she's just really perverted. But I like her a whole lot. She's really funny.

"Erm...not today Yuuki-san."

"Ooh, but what should I do instead? I live to please Master! And we can have our little snakes."

I really wish she would stop saying that. It sounds creepy. Lets have little snakes! Uwah, that just sounds weird also.

"O-Onii-sama, Mitsu w-wants l-little puppies."

And Mitsu-san is weird also. She wants little puppies and Yuuki-san wants little snakes. Either one sounds weird, but when together...they sound very weird indeed. I pet her Inu ears. Its really cute, like with Koneko-chan having her Neko parts out.

"I see. You will get your little puppies eventually. And Yuuki-san will get her little snakes also. But we have things to do today."

"AH AH AH AH AH!"

[AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Rias-chan started screaming in her sleep! Responding to that, Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san and I let out little screams. Those two then hug me tightly. Hehe, so affectionate. But the reason Rias-chan is here is because...she's moved in. So has Sona-chan. I'm going to have to renovate this place soon. Its getting crowded in the mornings for the bathroom and other things like that.

"W-Whats wrong w-with her, Onii-sama!?"

"She's just a nutter. Don't worry Mitsu-san, she wont hurt you."

"Yeah! Besides, Mitsu. She's just in the way. We are Masters one true loves after all~"

I think Yuuki-san might be a little of a yandere. But more childish than full blown nutcase. I pet her black hair softly. She blushes cutely at me, then hugs me.

"I knew Master loved his little snake."

"A-And his l-little p-puppy!"

"And you Mitsu, but mainly me."

I shake my head as the door opens...to reveal Eva-chan. Eva-chan comes in with her Yuki-onna Rias. As I was about to say something, Eva-chan giggles to herself. What is she giggling about?

"Ooh! Evangeline! You put that Yuki-onna away!"

Ooh, Rias-chan is awake! When I looked, she is glaring at Rias the Yuki-onna. I wonder what's going to happen this time?

"Don't call her a Yuki-onna, her name is Rias. Please don't be nasty to Rias. She is very sensitive."

"FUCK OFF EVANGELINE THAT HAS ANGEL IN HER NAME! YOU BETTER NAME THAT THING SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Don't swear ape. Come along Rias, lets get some breakfast. You are hungry, aren't you Rias? I'm so glad you are my familiar Rias. Rias, you are amazing after all Rias. Lets get going Rias. I will feed you your bananas Rias."

Rias-chan grinds her teeth in annoyance as Eva-chan and Rias leave the room. Poor Rias-chan gets it from Eva-chan. Ever since she got her Yuki-onna, Eva-chan uses every chance to upset Rias-chan with her by calling it Rias.

"Makoto..."

"Yes, Rias-chan?"

"I'm glad I'm marrying you. I've wanted too for so long, and when I heard Sona was going to marry you, I hated it. I'm not going to lie, I was pissed off that Sona got the lucky break and I had ended up with Raiser that bastard. But when you said you'd get me out of it, and to trust you, my heart actually got a second chance. Are you happy with me? I mean, I'm not as intelligent as Sona nor am I as strong as Vali or whoever...but I would like to think I'm someone you might be interested in."

"Hehe, silly. Of course you're someone I'm interested in. I've known you for along time now, and even if you're messed up and possibly insane, I find that really attractive in you, for some strange reason. And besides, you and I will be having sex in the near future."

She blushes a deep crimson just like her hair. It is actually really cute when she does that.

"Master! Us too! We want our little snakes and puppies!"

I again pet Yuuki-sans and Mitsu-sans cute heads.

"Yes, I remember my cute familiars. Anyway, we should get up. We'll be late for school if we don't hurry, wont we? I still have to take Leon-kun to school after all."

They nod in acceptance and start getting ready. Yeah, Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san also attend school. Mitsu-san is a first year, the same class as Koneko-chan. But they get on like cats and dogs, literally. And as for Yuuki-san, she's in my year also. She said she couldn't be away from me, so I pulled strings and got her into my class.

* * *

><p>Once dressed, we all head downstairs...of course, it is chaotic. With Sona-chan and Ravel-san in the kitchen, Jeanne-san happily playing a game and Leon-kun sat at the table like usual. As for Takashi-kun and Vali-san, they seem to be discussing something. No doubt training schedules. I've left that to them, as they are training maniacs.<p>

Eva-chan is just sat with her Rias and is happily playing with Rias. And as for Asia-san, she is just sat next to Leon-kun happily. It certainly is jam packed here this morning. That's every morning though.

"We really need to do up this place. Because, Yumi, Koneko, Isane, and Akeno want to move here also. But I told them no because it is already crowded."

I wonder why its crowded...ooh yeah, because you moved in Rias-chan! If I told her that, she'd go mental. Well she is mental anyway so going mental might be a little fun. It is always funny to see her flip out about something. I think she might be bipolar.

But Yumi-chan...she saw a holy sword. I don't know which one, but she saw a holy sword when we were at Ise-sans house yesterday in a photo. And now, she's letting her mind wonder to holy swords. I had expected something like this to happen if she saw a holy sword again. She's fine with Jeanne-san even though she has Blade Blacksmith.

"Get out of my kitchen! I am the one who cooks for Master and his harem and the other guy and the kid!"

Yuuki-san stormed to the kitchen and forced out the girls. They groan in annoyance as Yuuki-san takes over from them. Hehe, I am blessed with such a cute familiar. I go over and wrap my arms around my cute little Pawn.

"Good morning my cute little Pawn."

"Onii-sama, I've been thinking..."

"Ah, that's never good. So, what's my cute little Pawn thinking about?"

"Uu, me thinking is a good thing! Anyway, I was thinking about training."

Training? Why is he thinking about training all of a sudden? Don't tell me Vali-san or Takashi-kun has got to my cute little Pawn. Maybe a combination of the both. They would corrupt my cute little Pawn. They are training evil.

"What do you mean, Leon-kun?"

"Well...I've realized something. The difference in power compared to Vali-san and the others. I'm the weakest member of your peerage."

He thinks he's the weakest member of my peerage? That's not true. Everyone has individual strengths.

"Hmmm? No, that's not true at all Leon-kun. Why are you thinking about such things right now?"

"That time during...the beach. Everyone else was fighting strongly and all I was doing was supporting the others. I have a top tier Longinus yet all I do is support. I want to fight on the front lines also."

"Leon-kun...is Vali-san or Takashi-kun filling your head with these thoughts? Because, life isn't all training and fighting. If you want to become stronger, then I can help with that, but don't let it consume you, alright? And you are plenty strong anyway."

I ruffle his hair as the people I mentioned shoot me sharp looks. Hey! I am only taking a guess. Only those two would put such ideas in his head.

"It wasn't Vali-san or Madarame-san. It was me who wanted to become stronger, Onii-sama. I want to attain stronger powers."

"I see. Then, I will help you Leon-kun. But don't forget, you are only young. You don't have to go full speed ahead with training. Just take it at your own pace."

"Ok...Onii-sama. I still want to become stronger and stronger."

"And you will. It will just take time Leon-kun. No one is born almighty, well no normal person anyway. And that's what we are, people. I wasn't born almighty, I had to train, and so did Vali-san and the others. So, is it alright now my cute little Pawn?"

He nods happily at me. Hehe, my cute little Pawn is happier.

"Yep! I want to become someone who protects the girls also!"

Hehe, I again ruffle his hair. I say that to him sometimes. To become someone who protects the girls. That's what Leon-kun wants to do and I will help him with that.

I sit down next to my cute little Pawn. Then, Mitsu-san crawls her way onto my lap happily. She's being doing that a lot, ever since I got her as a familiar. So as the breakfast is being made, everyone pretty much does their own thing. Hopefully today isn't so stressful.

"Makoto, our club is doing that ball tournament..."

"I'll stop you there Rias-chan. Technically, I'm not apart of the Occult Research club, I only hang out there because we are like fiancees and before fiancee status, we were on a cousins level. And I sometimes hang out in the student council room...Sona-chan! I need to speak with you urgently!"

She turns to me and tilts her head to the side cutely.

"What is it, Makoto-kun?"

"Hmmmmm, I want to make a club."

She gives me a strange look.

"A club? You want to form a club? What club? There's already an anime club, so you can't form another one...or I suppose you could if you give it different goals than to research anime and manga...anyway. What is it you want to do exactly?"

"Hehe, I want to form a newspaper club! For the school!"

"...What? A newspaper club? Why a newspaper club...actually, no don't tell me. So, you want a newspaper club huh?"

"Well, I want to do a similar thing, where people can ask an anonymous person of my choosing questions!"

She sweatdrops at that.

"So...an advice column?"

"Exactly! Don't you think that would be cool!? Of course, it would be anonymous and we could like post it on a section of the school's website! And of course all the other things a newspaper club would do! Like, information of the school, and latest news of various people! We could even interview people for articles! And even sports sections and fashion sections and other things newspaper things do! And, I know you have to ask the student council about forming a new club so...how about it? Can I form my newspaper club?"

"...Are you really that determined?"

I nod happily!

"All I need is five members for it to be a legit club. And I have five members. Myself, Vali-san, Takashi-kun, Ravel-san and Jeanne-san! And even a six and seventh member in the form of Eva-chan and Leon-kun! I know you need a club adviser in the form of a sensei, but the Occult Research club don't have that. So, you can bend the rules for me in that regard, right?"

"...What about a place of operations?"

"The old school building! You wouldn't mind, right Rias-chan? Since we are fiancees?"

She blushes and shakes her head.

"I don't mind. There's plenty of rooms."

"There you have it Sona-chan! And, I believe that it is beneficial for the school also. Don't you think it is a boost for everyone also? It will keep everyone up to date on current things. So, can I please form my club, Sona-chan?"

"...Ok. Leave it with me, and I will sort of the necessary paperwork. But, you owe me for this. It will be a little troublesome to get all the necessary documents together for a new club to be formed."

"Ok ok. No need to be so stressed. I can help you sort of necessary paperwork for the new club and summit it."

"I see. Then, I suppose the newspaper club is formed. I'm actually shocked that there isn't one already."

Me too. This school needs a newspaper club. And we are the newspaper club! Soon breakfast is served and we all start eating happily. As expected Rias-chan and Sona-chan argued about...well I don't know what they argued about actually. I never know what they argue about when they get together. But, hmmmm, the ball tournament. I still need to sort some things out so I wont be participating in that at all.

After breakfast we all head to school and drop Leon-kun off at school. I see Yumi-chan looking not there so I go over to her.

"Yumi-chan..."

"Makoto-kun..."

"Is it, about holy swords?"

Her eyes widen, then she nods at me.

"My comrades back then..."

"I know, Yumi-chan, I know. I promise one day you'll be able to get revenge for your comrades, however this isn't the way. Keeping your friends at arms length, you'll need your friends. Everyone needs friends, even I need friends. And I know people are worried about you. Like Rias-chan and the others from her group. Even my group are worried about you, Yumi-chan. I'm worried about you."

"Makoto-kun...I can't forget..."

"When did I say forget? You can't forget something like that, however you can always rely on comrades now. Like Ise-san and the others. Comrades are strength, you know? Having comrades means you have strength behind you to accomplish your goals."

She smiles genuinely for a brief second before her lips overlap with mine! Yumi-chan! She's actually kissing me...but, I feel the need for comfort coming from her. She needs someone to comfort her because of her past. I wish I could do more right now. But, I really can't do anything other than offer comfort like this.

After a minute of kissing, I break apart from her. She blushes bright red at me.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun. I really needed that."

"Not a problem Yumi-chan. I'm sorry I can't do more right now. If I knew where the people who did this to you were, I would go and destroy them. Wipe them off the face of the earth, literally. I would erase every last single one of them from this earth. Destroy their souls and do horrible things to them. Hehe, I could kill them by turning them into Vampires then I would kill them again."

"O-Oh yeah...you can turn people into Vampires."

Did she forget? I'm half Vampire, so of course I can turn people into Vampires.

"Want me to turn one of them into a Vampire so you could torture them?"

"M-Maybe. But, I'm not into sadism. I just want them to die for their crimes."

She really should get into sadism. There's nothing like it. Torturing some bastard who has been naughty.

"And they will die for their crimes. Torturing my Yumi-chan, means death. No one hurts my Yumi-chan and lives!"

"Y-Your Yumi-chan?"

I nod at her with a happy smile.

"Of course you're mine. I'm never letting you go now. People that kiss me have to be with me forever. There's no alternative. Is that clear, Yumi-chan?"

She nods her head with a giant blush. I then press my lips to hers again.

"Whatever happens Yumi-chan, I will be here for you, ok?"

"Y-Yes...thank you, Makoto-kun. Thank you for kissing me."

"Thanking me for kissing you? I'd do it anytime. Anyway, its time for class my Yumi-chan~"

She giggles and nods. We then head towards our respective classes. Hmmm, I just kissed Yumi-chan. Wow. Her lips tasted good.

* * *

><p>...Some days later, after the ball tournament which I didn't take part in as I had other things to do with the Khaos Brigade, I'm approached by Ise-san as I'm walking in the rain.<p>

"Makoto! I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Ise-san?"

"About Kiba...something's strange about her. Ever since she saw that sword in that picture at my house..."

"Hmmmm, has Rias-chan not told you yet?"

She shakes her head at me. Ugh, why do I feel like I'm educating Ise-san more than Rias-chan sometimes? Well, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter as it is about time she's told anyway.

"Well, come with me Ise-san. I will explain. Actually, it is about time I explain to my peerage as well. Some know, but some don't."

She grabs my hand tightly...I have to tease her.

"Hey, I never said you could hold my hand."

She gives me a shocked expression.

"Uu...but we've kissed a bunch of times."

"So? That doesn't mean anything at all. I just like kissing you, that's all. If we hold hands, it will give people the impression that we are dating."

She lets go of my hand and looks very upset.

"...Oh, I suppose we wouldn't want to give people that impression."

Hehe, what was a light hearted joke has turned into something heart wrenching. I grab her hand and hold it tightly.

"Geez. No need to be so down Ise-san. I was only having a little joke with you. I wouldn't care what people thought of us. Because I already know what I think of us."

"Oh? What's that?"

Sometimes she's so clueless. Yet, why is she so cute!?

"Never mind. Come on my cute Ise-san. Lets go to my home and I will explain what's going on. Say, you have met Gen-kun, right?"

"Saji you mean? Yeah, he gets on my oppai sometimes."

Hehe, I love it when she says something gets on her oppai. While giggling, we head back home. Once home I call Eva-chan, Takashi-kun and Asia-san into my room. Maou knows where the ape is. Everyone on my peerage apart from Eva-chan and Takashi-kun already know about the holy sword project.

"Holy sword project?"

I nod at Ise-san.

"Yes, Yumi-chan is a survivor of that project."

"The holy sword project..."

Takashi-kun muttered to himself. I wonder if he knows? Regardless, I will just tell them about it.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

"...Mine too."

Both Asia-san and Eva-chan didn't know about it. Well, its only natural. The only reason I know about it is because Rias-chan told me about it years ago, and I told my peerage about it since we are a pretty close family. I've just not had the opportunity to tell Eva-chan and Takashi-kun yet.

"Holy swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, depending how strong you are, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

"Aah, so its like Jeanne's Sacred Gear then, Makoto? Even though I know about holy swords, for the most part, I would like to remind Madarame."

"Excuse me!? I know about holy swords also! I've come across holy swords before. Nothing note worthy though."

Well, at least they know about holy swords. I continue on with the story.

"Even though there are numerous holy swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. Its a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba has a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy swords instead?"

"There is. Actually, I have someone on my peerage who possess' such a Sacred Gear. I might've not told you before, but Jeanne-san has the holy version of Yumi-chan's Sacred Gear. It is called Blade Blacksmith. She's actually pretty good with her Sacred Gear."

Those two from Rias-chan's peerage become shocked while my peerage members nod their heads. They also know about it.

"But if you compare it to the holy swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying its weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the Longinus, just like your Boosted Gear Ise-san. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus. Its also said that the name Longinus was derived from it."

"Aren't there 13 Longinus' in the world?"

"There is. I'm not going to go into detail right now Takashi-kun but, you are correct. We've got two Longinus users in our peerage in the form of Vali-san and Leon-kun. Divine Dividing and Annihilation Maker. I'm a little lucky in the regard that I have these two on my peerage. Maybe it is something equivalent to destiny. Having one on a team is a...I wouldn't say blessing but it is a huge deal. But to have two Longinus' on your team, well that's something called OP isn't it?"

"What does OP mean, Makoto-san?"

Asia-san asks from my left.

"Its a term meaning over-powered. Having two Longinus users on your team could be considered OP but I consider it an amazing thing because only the best can be in my peerage!"

Eva-chan and Takashi-kun shake their heads at my little cheer! Uwah.

"Anyway, at this point there isn't a holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy swords are too powerful. Its the same with the demonic swords."

Everyone puts on a complicated expression.

"Yumi-chan received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy swords?"

"Yumi-chan couldn't adapt to the holy swords. Not only Yumi-chan, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yumi-chan couldn't either…"

I trail off a little. It is a little disgusting. Everyone puts on complicated expressions.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy swords as defective products and disposed of them."

"Defective products? Even as a Vampire, I find that a little disgusting."

I nod in agreement with what Eva-chan said. It is true that the Church is extreme.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yumi-chan. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy swords…"

"…It can't be. Its not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

"I'm sorry Asia-san but that's the truth of this world. They, the people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

"Hmph, I agree completely. All the humans I've seen always act like animals. Always attacking one another for supremacy. Acting like they rule the world when they don't understand half of it."

Eva-chan is right in that regard. Humans don't understand what happens behind the shadows. The evils of this world are born from good intentions but are corrupted and perverse into what the outcome is.

"That girl couldn't forget about it and I don't blame her at all. The holy swords, those who were involved with the holy swords. And the people of the Church really are people who I detest. Of course not everyone from the Church is evil. It is the same on the Devils side. There's good people and bad people. No matter what faction, there's always someone who is evil. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Vampires, and what have you. There's always good and bad."

Everyone makes different expressions. Asia-san and Eva-chan make sad expressions. Ise-san and Takashi-kun make mad expressions. I then clap my hands.

"For now, I'm sure Yumi-chan will be ok. For extra measure, I'm keeping watch over her. Now...that talk went of for awhile, didn't it? I should've paused for food or something. Anyway, he's ends the lesson!"

"Finally, lets go to bed."

Eva-chan takes my hand and leads me to my bed! She pushes me down and gets on top of me! Eva-chan! Calm down naughty girl! Then Asia-san and Ise-san get in at both sides of me! Three girls cuddling me happily. Well this is also perfect!

* * *

><p>...The next day, I'm on my way home after talking with Sona-chan and Rias-chan. Apparently, some exorcists have come to town and are looking to talk to me. I thought they might want to talk to Rias-chan as she officially runs this town, but they have heard about my uniqueness. Having two Longinus users in a peerage is something grand.<p>

I have heard from various contacts, Kuroka-san that the Excalibur's are being stolen and are gathering in this town. My reliable naughty kitten told me this morning via message. Good timing as I know something will go down, but I'm still busy with other things so...

Nearing my house, I feel holy swords around. Stronger than Jeanne-sans holy swords. Well well well, it seems they are at Ise-sans house. I think I shall go and pay them a visit. I run along the concrete at a fast pace.

I notice Asia-san and Ise-san walking together. I appear in front of them to their shock.

"Hello ladies."

"Makoto-san!"

"Makoto! I thought you were busy today."

"I was. But, that's finished now. Anyway, I thought we could walk together. Are you playing with Ise-san for abit Asia-san?"

When I questioned, she nodded happily. She then grasps my hand and so does Ise-san. We then go towards Ise-sans house. I would like to meet the three who want to meet with me.

"Makoto...I feel..."

"Don't worry. Yes, holy swords are present at your house, but I wouldn't let them touch either you or Asia-san or your parents. Holy swords might be strong weapons but it all depends on the wielder also. If the wielder is weak, then the holy sword is pretty useless. If the wielder is strong, then the holy sword is strong. You see what I mean? It is like Sacred Gears also. I've met someone who possessed Twilight Healing but wasn't good with it. Yet Asia-san is amazing with her Sacred Gear."

"You've met someone who had Twilight Healing also Makoto-san!?"

"Haven't I mentioned it? Well, I have met someone with Twilight Healing. But, that person was a rotten egg. Naughty person. Your Sacred Gear is rare, not unique. There are several users around the world, but I don't know any personally besides yourself. And you have a pretty good handle on your Sacred Gear."

"As long as nothing happens to Okaa-san or Otou-san..."

I wonder what its like to care about your parents? I've never cared about my Otou-sama and my Okaa-sama is dead so...hmmmmm, it must be wonderful to have caring parents. But! I'm not missing out on anything.

"Don't worry Ise-san! If they hurt your parents, then I will kill them mercilessly!"

Ise-san then kissed me quickly. Geez, I never said you could suddenly kiss me. Asia-san pouts in jealousy. Hehe, this is awkward. We then go forward until we reach the house. We go inside and head straight for the living room.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale. Ooh, you're with your boyfriend."

We are not boyfriend girlfriend. When I looked, I saw three people. Two females, and a male. Hmmmm, I can sense holy swords. Excalibur's. No, only the females. The male however has another holy sword, stronger than the Excalibur fragments. That's interesting. And also...demonic sword. Now that's very interesting. What's a boy doing with the opposite swords? I wonder...wait...damn, another holy sword with the blue haired girl. I'm little perceptive to such things, and I can sense that she possess' another holy sword, stronger than the Excalibur she has in that cloth.

"Hello Hyoudou Isane-chan!"

Ise-san puts on a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Huh? Don't you remember? Its me?"

Ise-sans Okaa-sama then showed Ise-san a picture. That's the one what upset Yumi-chan. So...ooh yeah, Ise-san thought that was a boy. Hehe, I knew it was a girl.

"Its this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

I giggle a little as Ise-san sends me a glare. Hehe, come on. You have got to see the funny side of this.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Ise-san. I was merely thinking about something funny. Anyway, aren't you going to greet your childhood friend..."

I say with a smile. So Ise-san greets her friend while I see blue haired girl...blue-bird give Asia-san a funny look. Silly blue-bird. If she tried anything with Asia-san, I would kill her immediately. Asia-san hides behind me, as if afraid of these people.

Ise-sans Okaa-sama leaves the room a few minutes later. I might as well say it now.

"Blue-bird, if you don't stop staring at Asia-san like that, then I will murder you in a horrible bloodbath and make it so no one will be able to recognize your mutilated corpse."

She opens her eyes wide at how casually I said that.

"Heh, he told you Xenovia."

"Shut up Roxas. You really annoy me."

So, that's Xenovia-san, Roxas-san and I think I heard the girl being called Shidou Irina-san. All in all, weirdo's.

"Yeah, the feelings more than mutual."

I like him already. I find humour like that funny. Xenovia-san sighs and looks at me.

"You...what's your name?"

"Little cute me? My name is Makoto Bael. And you are Xenovia-san, Roxas-san, and Shidou-san, may I call you Irina-san?"

The brunette girl simply nods as the other two open eyes wide.

"Yes, it is true. I am the person you'll be officially meeting tomorrow. Today, lets just pretend this is a casual meeting among friends. I mean, we aren't enemies right now are we?"

"He's got a point! Bael-san, may I call you Makoto-san!?"

"Of course you can Irina-san! Even Makoto-kun if you like!?"

I already like her. That type of personality is adorable. It is like Asia-san. I like upbeat people like Asia-san, Jeanne-san, Ise-san and so many others.

"Ok Makoto-kun!"

"Irina! Don't just suddenly become familiar with the Devil King Bael. Haven't you heard of him?"

Xenovia-san reprimanded Irina-san who stuck out her tongue.

"Of course I've heard of him Xenovia. He's an assassin."

"I am not an assassin. I'm a free spirit!"

"Really? So you haven't murdered thousands of innocents?"

"No. I haven't murdered innocents at all. The only people I kill are people that deserve to die. I haven't murdered thousands anyway. Hundreds would be more accurate. And I've only ever murdered for the right reasons."

"I'm the same. I only fight people that I have to fight. Never because I wanted too."

Roxas-san spoke up. We are of a similar breed. Xenovia-san sighs through her nose.

"You two would be entranced by the beautiful faced Devil King."

"Thank you for the compliment. But I'm not a Devil King. I'm just good at what I do. Anyway blue-bird..."

"My name is Xenovia! Not blue-bird!"

"Blue-bird. I ask you keep your voice down, as Kaa-chan is in the kitchen. If she heard this, what would she think? You wouldn't drag normal humans into this, would you?"

She gains a tick mark as Roxas-san and Irina-san giggle in her direction.

"Blue-bird, Xenovia is blue-bird."

"Shut up Roxas! And don't even Irina!"

"What!? I wasn't going to say anything blue-bird...Xenovia!"

I think I've upset blue-bird if the look she's giving us is any indication. Sometime later, they leave the area. Tomorrow, after school they will come to the Occult Research club.

"That was intense to say the least."

"Uu, was Ise-san scared?"

Asia-san asks. Ise-san shook her head.

"I wasn't scared at all!"

"Well regardless if you was or not. It seems we'll be seeing those three tomorrow for a meeting. If I had to guess their meeting objective, it would be for us not to be involved with the current situation. For now, lets have a peaceful afternoon and evening."

"Ok Makoto!"

Ise-san is happy as always, but Asia-san seems nervous. Hmph, if they tried anything, then I would kill them all. I wouldn't care what trouble I would get in with anyone, I would protect Asia-san with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>And Roxas has been introduced with Irina and Xenovia! With this chapter the third volume has begun. I skipped the ball tournament as it really isn't important to this story. I've been thinking about making Le Fay the healer of Makoto's team like Asia is for Rias' team. However I thought about giving her the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing or for her to have ancient healing magic or something.<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter will have a match between Jeanne and Roxas! Please look forward to it! Thank you for reading!**

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Ravel, Evangeline**

**Rooks; Kuroka, Takashi**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutuated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dance of the holy swords!**

**Isane P.O.V**

The next day after school. It is the next day after the three people came to my house. I'm so glad Makoto was there. It was a little unnerving. And even now, it is unnerving.

We, the members of Gremory group and Bael group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofas are Makoto with Vali next to him and Ravel next to her and finally Buchou at the end of Ravel on a chair, but my head is on Makoto's thighs! I'm getting a lovely lap pillow right now! Even if it is a serious situation, Makoto insisted that I have a lap pillow right now, and I love them so I didn't refuse! He really does love spoiling me!

The three holy sword wielders are on opposite couches, and every other member of the Bael and Gremory group are scattered around the room. However everyone has a serious face on, besides Makoto who is smiling happily down at me while stroking my hair. Kiba, she has a very dangerous face on, but is being calmed by Jeanne.

In this atmosphere, I feel really tense. But with the stroking of my hair provided by Makoto, I feel really comfortable. Before Shidou Irina could speak up, that boy Roxas does.

"Before we start, can I ask why she's got her head on your lap?"

"Ooh, you mean Ise-san? She's a little naughty and she just loves my lap. But, not to worry, it wont disrupt anything. This is too just keep her calm. And she's a live wire she is. So, don't hold back on her account. Although I would like it if no bad words are muttered because there is a child here and we are all responsible teenagers."

Everyone nods as Makoto pats my head lovingly. I blush furiously as everyone looks at me. I don't like it when people look at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! But to keep the swears down is a good idea. Leon-kun can't be exposed to such things.

"...I see. Then, Irina please start."

"Right Roxas-kun! Recently the Holy-swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? Its in one location isn't it?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist Ise-san."

The one to answer my doubt was Makoto himself.

"I'm sorry. This girl on my lap recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur to her and some of my peerage?"

"Ise-chan. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at me and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy sword did? Even if its a super famous sword?

"Now it looks like this. Blue-bird get it out."

"Don't call me blue-bird Roxas! But, whatever. This is Excalibur."

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill Devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them. The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. Its one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman called Xenovia or blue-bird to Makoto and Roxas put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"And you Roxas-san? What sword do you possess?"

Makoto asks with a dangerous smirk on his face. Vali also has that same smirk. Actually, all of his peerage besides Leon-kun and Ravel have that smirk on their faces but those two seem to understand what the smirks are about. Can they maybe tell something that I can't? Buchou's peerage look confused, just like myself.

"What makes you think I don't possess an Excalibur?"

"Hmmmm, because I know you have a holy sword stronger than any fragment that blue-bird or Irina-san possess."

Makoto replied coolly to the cool looking Roxas. Roxas smiles as if he's been found out.

"You are as smart as the reports say. Never confront Bael and his monster peerage together or risk death. That's what we were told in the Church. So, even the leader of the Bael peerage is as dangerous as his peerage."

"Oh, are we not approachable? Well, that makes me feel sad. I thought we were very approachable? I guess not. So, Roxas-san. Please tell me what holy sword you possess. If its the one I think it is, then I am very happy to have met you in this place."

Roxas puts his hand to the side, the air vibrates slightly before a pure white sword appears! That sword is as tall as Makoto I would say. Not taller, not smaller. The sword also has a blue tip at the end and the handle itself has Angel wings decorating it. But, it is giving off a chilling aura that is more dangerous than the Excalibur's Irina and Xenovia showed! Makoto puts on a happy face as if he's found something he wants desperately.

"It is the one I was thinking of. Where is the sister sword of this one? I know you possess the sister of Oathkeeper. Oblivion yes?"

"You seem well informed about my blades."

Roxas stated to Makoto rather an asked. Makoto himself looks on with cool eyes as he replies to Roxas.

"Yes, it is something I found out about along time ago. And, it is something I find very fascinating. To be able to wield Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I really am happy to have met you Roxas-san, no allow me to call you Roxas-kun."

Wow, Makoto is really happy about something. So is Vali if the eyes she's giving are any indication. Roxas puts a finger to his chin as if thinking about something as he puts away his holy sword. Good, that think was giving me the creeps.

"Alright. Call me Roxas-kun then. You don't seem bad."

"I'm really a nice person, unless you piss me off then I will destroy you without mercy. Anyway, girls, and boy. Time to start talking about Excalibur's."

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the world?"

Buchou said as Xenovia was about to answer Makoto. Xenovia sighed and faced Makoto while ignoring Buchou who seemed cross about that.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"...Was it the Unholy Bunnies Squad?"

The what? Ravel had face palmed at what Makoto said while everyone besides Xenovia was giving him a weird expression. But he said it very seriously and only Xenovia is returning that seriousness.

"It is something the Unholy Bunnies Squad would do. But in this case, it is the Grigori."

Is this Unholy Bunnies Squad real!? She pretty much confirmed it! Its real! Makoto and Xenovia are looking at one another seriously while others are just looking at them with wide eyes. Noticing the wide eyes, they both speak at the same time.

""Why does no one ever believe me!? There is such a thing as the Unholy Bunnies Squad and they are going to destroy the very earth one day!""

Wow, they were in synch with one another! That's eerie! How the hell did they do that!? They both look to one another, as if they have just found their soul-mate.

"It isn't just me who has been confronted by the Unholy Bunnies Squad?"

"I'm very relieved about this. Everyone thought I was insane, but since another has seen these abominations...maybe in another time..."

"We could unite to take out the Unholy Bunnies Squad."

"That is what I was thinking Xenovia-san."

This is insane! They are talking about mass-genocide of the bunnies! Poor bunnies are going to die from these two! Then Buchou speaks up to cut the insanity to a minimal, which is funny as she is usually the crazy one.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? Its not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

Xenovia is then the one to reply to Buchou's words.

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Roxas said this. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high class Devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the two women and man said clearly betrayed my guesses completely.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

* * *

><p>[ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!]<p>

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! SHIT!"

Something screamed from Makoto's pocket and that made Ravel scream and swear. Makoto went into his pocket and...fished out his phone? Why was his phone screaming? I don't...eh? A screaming ring-tone perhaps?

"Sorry, this will just be a minute. Its important. And Ravel-san, a hundred yen in the swear jar."

She cried and nodded as Makoto answered the phone.

"Hello. Yes, that's fine. I can do that for you. Hehe, I can't do that right now. Because I'm busy that's why. I'm not going to excuse myself for that. I'll do it later. Serafall-sama, please be reasonable. No, I'm not going to have phone sex with you right now...ehehe, I have to go Serafall-sama. Yes, I love you also."

He hangs up the phone as everyone, even myself gave him a shocked look. He has phone sex with Serafall-sama!? He does mean the Leviathan Maou, right!? He has phone sex with a Maou!

"You...have phone sex with Serafall-sama!?"

Buchou cried out! He put up his hands and tried acting coolly but is crying anime tears.

"That's between me and her."

"Hmph, so you'll have phone sex with her, yet when I asked, you refused!?"

"That's because each time we are on the phone, you start crying and say "I want to be right next to you right now Makoto!" Don't deny it either."

Buchou went quiet. She then sobs to herself. She's a strange character.

"Does Sona know that you are having phone sex with Serafall-sama!?"

"I think so yes. I'm pretty sure Serafall-sama told her about it."

That made Buchou shed larger tears. Ravel then glares at Makoto.

"Mako-sama...why was your phone screaming!?"

"Ooh, that's my new ring-tone. You certainly remember that, don't you?"

Ravel shook her head in annoyance. Xenovia then sighed as if she's annoyed also.

"Are you quite done?"

"I suppose so. Yes, lets continue from before."

Xenovia nods and continues off from where she was before.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right?" The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all."

"You really don't know anything about Devils and Fallen Angels being enemies if you say things such as these Xenovia-san. And, not to be cocky, but you couldn't eliminate us all anyway. There's over ten of us, and three of you. Do the math. But, if you must here it from our mouths, then we promise not to make an alliance with the Fallen Angels or may Sirzechs-sama punish us all."

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

Xenovia said that last part to Buchou who is still blubbering about phone sex.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Makoto's question.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina, Roxas and I fail."

"So its just the three of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the three of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

"Yes."

"Actually, I'm not trying to die. She's just crazy."

Irina and Roxas have different views it seems. She wants to die, and he doesn't want to die. Irina glared for that crazy comment. But Roxas just waved her off.

"I have the same view as Irina, but like Roxas, if its possible I don't want to die."

So she sides with both of them huh. That's certainly strange.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Makoto Bael-kun. Right, Roxas? Xenovia?"

"If you say so Irina. But I don't believe he's talking ill of our beliefs as you put it. He's just saying what he believes to be true. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"I agree with Irina on this one Roxas. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, its ok for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

"I never said it was ok for us to die Xenovia! You really are melancholic."

Xenovia released a loud sigh at the comment of Roxas'. It seems he's the only one thinking clearly.

"So, do you really think you three can do it alone?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Makoto's question.

"Ooh, is that so? Then, what you going to do? Use your secret weapon Xenovia-san? What is it again...? Ooh, Durandal!"

Xenovia's eyes shot open with Makoto's words. Wait, Durandal? She has the holy sword Durandal!? How does he know about it!?

"...How do you know such things?"

"Heh, I have my sources Xenovia-san. I made a some calls around, and I easily found out that you possess Durandal. Don't be scared, I'm not going to go and tell Kokabiel. So you still have a trump card for now. But, I always like knowing what my enemy is hiding from me, so don't ever kid a kidder Xenovia-san."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Makoto's daring smirk.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina, Roxas."

"But I prepared snacks."

"I don't want any."

She denied Makoto's offer with a wave of her hand.

"That's probably a wise choice actually."

"Ravel-san! You can't say such things! I bought them from the shops!"

"Oh, really? Then, they'd be fine to eat."

Makoto sobbed to himself quietly. Reduced to tears over his apparent horrible cooking skills.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand.

"I could've gone for snacks...next time perhaps."

Roxas said sadly. Then those three went towards the door. But stopped and looked at Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Isane's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the witch, Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called a witch. That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumoured witch? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"Its ok. I won't tell the higher-ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the holy maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a holy-maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If its now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

"Hey Xenovia, that's enough. You can't go around killing the peerage of a Maou's sister."

"Roxas, you are too soft hearted. She's a witch that needs to perish and stand before God to be judged."

Makoto then stood up removing my head from his lap so I sat up also.

"Leon-kun, cover your eyes for me. And Koneko-chan, please cover his ears."

"...Understood Mako-senpai."

So Koneko-chan and Leon-kun did what Makoto requested then...

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

In a burst of speed I couldn't follow with my eyes, he had pinned Xenovia by the throat to the wall with just one hand! His other hand is covered in power of destruction and is pointing at Xenovia's heart! Shit! That's some insane speed and strength! With the crash into the wall, she spat up blood!

"What did I say at Ise-sans house yesterday Xenovia-san? I said, if you look at Asia-san like that, then I will kill you in a horrible bloodbath and no one will be able to recognize your mutilated corpse. And saying words like that to upset her, well that upsets me and you wouldn't like me when I'm upset."

He threatened her with so much KI that it makes most people in the room freeze under it. The only people not affected are Makoto's peerage and Buchou.

"H-Hey! Get off her!"

"Let go of her immediately!"

Both Irina and Roxas when forward at the same time!

FREEZE! THRUST! THRUST!

As they moved forward, their legs where frozen and two swords where thrusted at their necks! One from Jeanne and the other from Evangeline. Although Evangeline's sword looks like it is a magical energy one. It has covered her arm and is pointed at Irina's neck! Jeanne's sword is letting out a dangerous humming sound, ready to kill at any second.

"Don't attempt anything against my King or suffer the consequences of death."

"Hmph, I am his Bishop and attacking my King warrants death. Shall I turn you into an ice statue?"

Jeanne and Evangeline's words were laced with malice directed at Roxas and Irina. The captives narrowed their eyes at the girls who aren't letting anything grace their faces, other than pure anger. Jeanne is a Knight and Evangeline is a Bishop, so seeing their King about to be attacked wouldn't be good. They are his peerage, and they care about him very much, so seeing him in danger isn't going to be something they will let slide easily.

"Hmmmm. I just had an idea. Girls, would you like to fight these people on a battle field?"

Makoto directed the question at his Knight and his Bishop.

"For attempting an attack on you Mak-chan? Hell yeah I want to settle this evenly. It wouldn't do to not see Roxas-chan's best. And as a Knight, I shall fight the holy and demonic sword user on equal terms with my own holy blades."

"You don't even have to ask me Makoto. Hmph, I've been getting stiff lately with the lack of hunts from the Underworld. So, fighting this Excalibur Mimic girl will at least be a warm-up."

"Marvelous. And Irina-san, Roxas-kun. Will you accept the challenges of my Knight and Bishop?"

They stay silent at Makoto's query.

"Well, let me put it another way. Would you rather fight them, or me and the Hakuryuukou who has reached Balance Breaker? Because, she's dying to fight, aren't you my cutest Queen?"

"Hmph, I am always up for a fight. So, either accept Ma-kun's first offer, or accept the second one and face me."

They again stay silent, until Roxas speaks up.

"Fine, as a noble swordsman, I shall accept the challenge from the Knight."

"Then, it is me vs you Roxas-chan! Better use all your skills, because I will answer your determination with my own determination!"

Jeanne's determined to fight strongly and honestly.

"And Irina-san. What about you? First or second challenge?"

"...I will fight the Bishop girl if I have to fight anyone."

"Wonderful. Is that fine with you Eva-chan?"

Evangeline put on a sadistic smirk and bows her head.

"Kukuku, it is more than fine with me my King. Excalibur Mimic girl, don't hold anything back or you'll lose instantly."

"Hmmm, well, shall we make this a thrice challenge? Xenovia-san, would you like to fight your senpai?"

"M-My senpai?"

Makoto nods and points to Kiba who steps forward.

"Yes. I'm your senpai, although I am apparently a failure."

Countless demonic swords the filled the room.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servant. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

"Splendid. Now, lets go outside shall we? Also, if anyone tries any killing blows, then they'll answer to me, is that understood?"

Everyone who is participating nods at him. Makoto then drops Xenovia to the floor. We all make our way outside where Makoto and Ravel and Akeno-san put up a red barrier.

"Since this could get messy, I believe only one set of fighters shall enter the ring at a time. So, Eva-chan. Would you like to go first?"

"Kukuku, of course my King~ Shidou Irina~ Are you ready to fight~?"

Irina put on a brave smile and nodded strongly. So both Irina and Evangeline enter the barrier and stand off against one another. So, it is holy sword vs...I don't know what Evangeline can do! She used ice powers before. Was that magic? Or was it ice demonic power? Or a combination of the both?

"Alright. I said it before, that if anyone tries for killing blows, then they will answer to me, understood?"

""Understood!""

They both reply while getting into stances. Irina has pointed her holy sword at Evangeline and Evangeline has answered that by making a magical sword appear on her arm. Like an arm extension.

"Eva-chan! I don't accept losing in my peerage! Especially to Excalibur! My peerage don't lose to something like Excalibur. Remember, only the best of the best my cute Bishop. And if you win, I will give you a little kiss~"

"Kukuku, my King doesn't want me to lose then? And a kiss to top it off? Alright, Shidou Irina~ Prepare to lose~"

The atmosphere became tense, and even Irina didn't know how to respond to such a thing. The land beneath Evangeline's feet froze and became a world of ice. She then pointed her blade at Irina who got into a fighting stance.

"Now girl! Are you ready to lose to the Queen of the Night!? I've not had a chance to fight a holy sword before, besides sparring against Jeanne. But to fight an Excalibur from legends, and one that can alter its form into anything you can think of? Use a useful power, in the right hands. However, next to me little girl, you'll lose."

"W-Wait...your name is Evangeline yes?"

"That's right. Stalling for time are we?"

Evangeline smirked at Irina who shook her head while holding her swords hilt tightly. Even though she has a brave face, she's shaking quite abit. Everyone here can tell that she is shaking. Evangeline however looks like she is having the time of her life.

"N-No. Its just, I've heard of you. I thought I remembered before, but now I definitely remember!"

"Really? Someone has heard of me? Its about time!"

"I-I...maybe I should just give up now..."

Irina muttered to herself. But then, Irina went slashing at Evangeline! Dangerous! If she gets cut by that sword, then the holy sword could give her uncountable amount of damage! Evangeline however is dodging or parrying the attacks of Irina without much effort.

"Come on girl! Step it up! Don't let appearances fool you! I'm actually the strongest on Makoto's peerage!"

She's the strongest? Even stronger than Vali? She's the Queen, yet Evangeline said she's the strongest? Is that true?

"You liar. I'm the strongest on Ma-kun's peerage."

Vali said with a nod of her head. She seems very proud of that fact. I wonder if she is the strongest?

"Hey Vali-chan! It is obviously I who is the strongest on Mak-chan's peerage!"

"As if! Get real! I am the strongest on Makoto-kun's peerage!"

Who the hell is the strongest!? Both Jeanne and Madarame both proclaimed that they are the strongest! So, who the hell is the strongest!?

"Alright calm down. If you are all good, I will tell you who is the strongest on the peerage after these fights."

They all nod their heads in acceptance. Irina readjusted her stance and swung her katana around then charged at Evangeline who raised her own magical blade.

Gin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Those two exchanged blades. Evangeline's magical blade is able to counteract a holy sword! Ku! That's amazing! This girl is a Bishop, yet she is able to fight like a Knight! Evangeline swung her arm and in extension her blade at Irina who was barely managed to dodge it.

"...The rumours are true after all. Makoto Bael-kun's peerage are made up of monsters!"

Irina strongly spat out the words. Its true. Just seeing this is something I didn't expect. Evangeline, is using a magical sword to repel a blade from legends. How is that possible?

"Eva-chan's magical blade is called Executioner's Sword. It is actually a very high level melee combat spell said only the strongest and skillful mage's like Eva-chan can manage to do within seconds. The sword itself is just magical energy made solid. But the strength of the blade is dependant of the mage herself or himself. If strong enough, not even Excalibur can match the strength of Eva-chan's Executioner's Sword. I just find it fascinating when Eva-chan gets serious."

Makoto answered my unasked question. He seems well informed. Well, he is her King so knowing about her abilities is always a plus, isn't it? When I attain high class status, I will be also in charge of a peerage...a peerage for girls for Makoto! I will build a harem of girls I can stand for him! Ehehehehe!

"Monsters are we? I guess we could be considered as monsters to weak opponents. Now, Frozen Earth!"

FREEZE!

The earth around Irina's feet suddenly started to freeze. Reacting to the sudden drop in temperature, Irina jumped back from the ice freezing the ground. However from the ground, jagged ice pillars erupt! Irina dodged that attack, however it was a narrow dodge. One or two more inches, and she would've been bisected!

"Not good enough girl! If you don't keep your eyes on my ice, then you'll be killed! However, Makoto would be pissed if I kill you, so pain will have to do. One more time! Frozen Earth!"

"...No!"

Evangeline put her left hand forward. What appeared their was equations. So it isn't demonic power then. I've learned from Buchou and Makoto separately that demonic power is imagination and the power to create. While magic is knowledge to control equations. And it seems ice is Evangeline's favourite type of magic. Is she the Queen of ice!?

FREEZE!

From Evangeline's hand, the magic went to the earth below Irina and it jutted out of the earth just like before. That's some ice magic alright. She can freeze targets that aren't directly near her. I saw a preview in the clubroom before. She froze both Roxas' and Irina's feet without effort and within the space of seconds.

"No! Keep away!"

Irina made motions to dodge the jagged ice pillars. The ice pillar that appeared first was able to cut deeply into the side of her! She let out a cry in pain.

"Iyaa!"

Another ice pillar then went for Irina, she made a slash at it and was able to cut it in half just in time. Blood is coming from the cut that the first ice pillar made. She's holding her side as if she's in deep pain. Her face is dripping with sweat while Evangeline looks like she's just doing nothing at all.

"Kukuku! Girls who are weak aren't girls I want to meet!"

Evangeline went charging forward at a speed I could barely follow with my eyes! The speed of the loli girl was impressive, even Knight impressive! Is this girl really a Knight instead of a Bishop!? She has the speed of a Knight on her side, yet she's a Bishop just like Asia. Again, I realize the difference between Buchou's peerage and Makoto's. They are a bunch of monsters.

BANG!

"Guah!"

Evangeline thrusted her fist deeply into Irina's stomach. The force of the impact made Irina blow back into a tree and went she collided with the tree, it snapped in half! Irina spat out a large amount of red blood. Evangeline went over to Irina and patted her head like a dog.

"Are you giving up girl?"

"...N-No...I-I wont give up!"

SWING!

Irina swung her katana at Evangeline sideways. Evangeline narrowly dodged the attack by jumping backwards. Irina stood up and with a pained cry, rushed Evangeline making large swinging motions. Evangeline put out her arm and ice began to gather there. At the same time, Evangeline was using her other hand, which has her magical sword still active, to block the attacks from Irina! The attacks from Irina are getting heavier and heavier however Evangeline isn't showing any wear-down from Irina's assault.

Gin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Sparks fly between the blades of Irina and Evangeline. Evangeline blocks an incoming swing from Irina, then pushed her back a little which made her stumble on her feet.

"Alright, preparations are complete. Shidou Irina! Ice isn't your friend today! Now, Blizzard of Darkness!"

The hand she was using to gather ice power was suddenly aimed at Irina. Irina stepped back in surprise as a tornado of ice was released from Evangeline's extended palm!

"Iyaaaa!"

Irina ran from the attack while screaming from the wound she got just before. She zigzagged to avoid the oncoming ice tornado, however the fearful ice tornado followed her wherever she went! There's no escaping it!

CRASH! FREEZE!

Before my eyes, I saw Irina getting smashed into a tree by the ice storm and getting frozen to said tree! Irina's Excalibur falls to the floor, as she is now unable to hold the Excalibur due to being knocked out.

"Makoto Bael's Bishop..."

"...Is deadly."

Xenovia and Roxas are in awe as Evangeline clicks her fingers to release Irina from the ice that froze her to the tree. She makes a yawn as if bored.

"Hmph, thinking you can take on Kokabiel. You really are all insane. Let this be a lesson to you blue-bird, Roxas. Just look what happened to her. If I was to be serious, she wouldn't of lasted so long."

Evangeline then exited the barrier as Makoto goes over to Irina and carries her unconscious body back over to us. She looks pretty beaten up, but she's breathing easily. I guess this win is for our side.

"It seems Eva-chan got a little carried away. But, you're forgiven because you didn't go overboard. Well done my cute Bishop."

He's congratulating her for not killing Irina? Evangeline puts on a happy smile.

"Well, you would've been pissed if I had killed her right? And where's my kiss!?"

"Yes, but she knew what she was getting into. And come here then."

With a pervy giggle from Evangeline, she went over to Makoto and crushed her loli lips onto his own lips! I grind my teeth together as I see them using tongues!

"That was good Eva-chan. Asia-san my dear girl. Could you perhaps use that healing power you use so well on this Irina-san?"

"R-Right away Makoto-san!"

Asia comes over and starts healing Irina immediately. While she's doing that, Makoto makes a happy smile.

"Well, first victory is to our side. Next match will be in a few minutes. Until then, relax, pray if you want. But, don't do that near us."

They nod at Makoto who went to Irina and stroked her head.

"You did well. It is just, Eva-chan is stronger than the current you."

Irina's eyes opened and she smiled at Makoto who smiled back. Their eyes had a conversation about something, then Irina's eyes focused on Asia.

"I-I...am sorry...Asia-san...f-for saying s-such things..."

Asia shook her head. Asia is that kind of person. She wouldn't hold a grudge against anyone, no matter who it was. Even the most evilest person in the world, if they apologized to her, she would accept it wholeheartedly.

"You apologized. That's enough for me Irina-san. Thank you for the apology."

"There's a good girl. Isn't it better when everyone gets along?"

Makoto beamed out. Irina smiled with a dark blush on her face. Bitch better not try anything! A few minutes later, Asia finishes healing Irina who sits up. Makoto then raises a hand.

"Jeanne-san. Would you like to fight next?"

"Ooh yeah~ Mak-chan~ When I win, do I get a kiss also~?"

"Of course my cute Knight~ But don't get cocky. Use your head and keep your cool. Oathkeeper and Oblivion aren't swords to be taken lately."

"Understood Mak-chan~ Roxas-chan, ready to fight?"

Roxas nods and goes into the barrier as does Jeanne. They face one another.

* * *

><p>"Jeanne-san, remember. He's got a holy and demonic sword. They have abilities, and if he knows how to use them, then it will be dangerous."<p>

"Understood Mak-chan."

Jeanne summons a sword. Her Sacred Gear! Blade Blacksmith if I remember correctly. It is the holy version of Kiba's. So in terms of skills, I wonder what she is like? Is she equally skilled like Kiba? Or is she weaker or stronger than Kiba? Either way, Makoto has faith in her, so I will also!

"...Blade Blacksmith. I heard that the owner of Blade Blacksmith from the Bael's group is said to be heavily skilled in swordsmanship. Well, my own blades wont lose to Blade Blacksmith."

Roxas summons that sword he had before, and another one also. This time the sword is pure black with Devil wings decorating the handle. The swords tip has red covering it, similar to the other sword that has blue covering the tip. Makoto then giggled to himself.

"Whats...funny?"

I asked him. However he just has his eyes focused on the swords. Jeanne makes another blade appear in her hand, so she is dual wielding. Two swords for two swords. In terms of power emitting from the blades, I would say Roxas has the advantage. But in terms of skill...

"Roxas-chan. It is lucky that I came across you in this land. The holy demonic sword wielder is something I have wanted to face off against. While I'm not Yumi-chan who hates holy blades, I still have a dislike for those who use people to gain power like they did to Yumi-chan. To wield Excalibur, I hope you are proud of the results, Irina-chan, Xenovia-chan, Roxas-chan. That poor girl Yumi-chan and so many others suffered because of Excalibur, and since she's my friend, I will help her get her revenge also! I know what it is like to be sort after for power! And my friend isn't going to be in pain while I'm around! I will always keep my friends and loved ones safer than safe!"

Jeanne's eyes became wet with fresh tears streaming down her face. Her heart was opened then. She cares about Kiba greatly. Kiba however is also crying. They understand one another, as they are both Knights. Irina, Xenovia and Roxas just look away from the emotional Jeanne. Jeanne dried her tears with her sleeve and pointed her blades at Roxas.

"Roxas-chan! It is time to battle! My pride as a Knight, and as a girl will not allow me to lose against the holy and demonic sword user! Please come at me with the intent to kill because that's the only way I will ever fight an opponent! I am a Knight of Makoto Bael-sama and I wont lose to the likes of you!"

Roxas makes a determined smile and puts his blades together. They release a strong aura together. This is the power of a holy, and a demonic sword working together!

"Alright, Jeanne-san. As a swordsman and the wielder of the holy and demonic swords, I shall answer your determination with my own determination! Lets go! Oathkeeper! Oblivion!"

The battle of the holy swords, and the holy demonic swords is about to begin! Immediately, Jeanne went rushing towards Roxas using a two-handed style! Roxas also got into a battle ready position!

KACHIN!

The sound of metal breaking. It was Jeanne's swords that broke when coming into contact with the holy and demonic swords. That's some insane power! The power is even reaching over here, and is making me shiver to the core. There's no way we would be able to defeat something so strong on our own.

"Hmph, your swords can't stand against my own."

"Is that the case...then...stop."

BUZZ!

Jeanne's swords reformed! But this time, instead of normal looking blades, these ones have a funky tip with a orb in the middle of each. Jeanne stabs one of the swords into the ground near Roxas, and Jeanne went to the other side of him with God speed!

"Meet Windy-chan's! Creation of winds!"

A violent burst of wing circulates the confused Roxas! Jeanne stabs her other sword into the ground, then creates two more of the same swords she used just then and stabbed the front and back of Roxas' ground. Jeanne then jumps back. The winds have created a mini tornado! How the hell!? I've never seen Kiba do such things. Has she mastered her Sacred Gear to a new level!? Better than Kiba's skills!?

Jeanne raises her hand into the air, and yet again creates a new sword. But this time, the sword is bright red, and is then set of fire! That's a flame holy sword!

"Fiery-chan! Time to blaze the world!"

Jeanne threw her Fiery-chan to the whirlwind and the winds became a tornado of flames! Wow! Ku! The intense heat from that whirlwind! And Roxas is in the middle of it!

"This isn't enough!"

From inside the flaming tornado, a burst of holy and demonic power was released! Damn! That flaming tornado was dispersed with a single swing of those swords! The wielder of the blades, Roxas is smiling happily.

"Hehe, that was a pretty good first attack Jeanne-san."

"Why thank you Roxas-chan~ But, my skills are better than this! Now Blaze! And Breeze! Fiery-chan and Windy-chan!"

The same swords she used before were formed. The fire one has flames that are even as hot as that bastard Raisers flames. And the winds are forming around the blade called Windy-chan! Does she name everything chan? No, that doesn't matter now!

"Roxas-chan! Time to go!"

"Yes! Show me the Blade Blacksmith in all its glory!"

They both charge at one another! Jeanne is faster than Roxas! Jeanne's speed is as fast as Kiba! They train together, so it isn't a surprise that they are as fast as one another. Using that God speed, Jeanne closed the distance and swung her fire sword at Roxas' holy sword!

Gin! Giiiiiiin!

The blades made sparks! Roxas made a shocked face when the swords collided.

"...Why didn't it break?"

"Hehe. It seems I've confused you! Good! Fiery-chan, increase your heat!"

FLAMES!

The flames increase their output and cover Roxas' holy blade! Jeanne then swings her other sword, the wind covered one at the demonic sword of Roxas' in a blazing glory!

FLAMES! SWISH!

The flames again created a tornado, but this time Jeanne has jumped into the air highly! She's hovering about the ground, and using her Devil wings to support herself. Magic circles appear around Jeanne...blades! Blades of all different kinds are appearing from the circles! Long blades, short blades. Every kind of blades are appearing from the circles! Roxas again swings his weapons to the side of him to dispel the flaming tornado! Ku! His strength is something powerful!

"Makoto. Please explain what just happened."

I say to him. He nods at me and starts explaining without them hearing.

"The reason Jeanne-sans blade didn't break is because she's found away to strengthen the holy blades with demonic power. Somehow, she's able to use complete opposites in complete harmony. It is a strange phenomenon but that's what makes Jeanne-san a strong Knight. She's done something that is said to be impossible. That's why, she's my cute Knight!"

Makoto is very proud it seems. Well, he is that kind of person after all. Jeanne then makes a happy noise.

"Go my blades of holy! Cut apart my enemy!"

Using a hand gesture, the swords from the magic circles Jeanne created head towards Roxas who makes a stance with the swords he is carrying!

KACHIN!

The violent sound of metal breaking. Again, the swords that Jeanne used where destroyed by Roxas' almighty blades!

"Jeanne-san. Such an effort...w-what?"

He looked up...but Jeanne wasn't there! Where did she go!?

CUT! CUT!

"Aaah!"

With the sound of cutting, Roxas let out little cries. When I looked...he had cut gashes on his forearms. He swings his swords in that direction but misses his target. Jeanne appears in front of him again but then backs away when he releases a large aura from the holy sword! The holy aura is violent and is heading our way! Will the barrier hold!? No, it isn't heading our way, it is heading Irina's way!

The wave of holy passes out of the barrier and heads for Irina who is too shocked to run away!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The holy wave was deflected. The person who deflected it was Makoto himself! His hand is coated with power of destruction. The holy wave was sent into the air and has now dissipated.

"Hmmmm, even the barrier we created proved to not be able to handle the amount of holy power that blade possess'. Ravel-san..."

"I know Mako-sama, I know. But he's on the Churches side."

Makoto pouts as Irina went up to him with an appreciative look.

"Y-You saved me. T-That would've k-killed me. Why did you save me? We are enemies, right?"

"Irina-san, we aren't enemies at all. It is you, and your friends who started this. Personally, I don't have anything against you, since you apologized, or Roxas-kun as he didn't say anything hurtful to Asia-san. The only one who is in my bad books is blue-bird. And if she apologized, we would be all good. Until then, she's a naughty blue-bird."

Xenovia's face went mad each time he said blue-bird. However, Irina's face went dark red with a mega sized blush.

"And Jeanne-san, well done. You used those blades to distract me then got close when my guard was down. That's very impressive."

So that's what happened. She only used those blades as distractions. She never meant them to subdue her target at all!

"Thank you Roxas-chan! Lets continue Roxas-chan!"

"Alrighty then!"

So the battle resumed. Jeanne's abilities are truly something to be marveled at. But at the same time, Roxas' power is something to be marveled at also. It seems skills and power cancel one another out!

Jeanne created two swords. One is pure white and is leaking lots of holy power. The other sword is a white sword that has ice around it!

"Lower! And Freeze! Sub-chan and Icy-chan! With these blades, you lose!"

Jeanne uses her insane speed to get close to Roxas. She swings her blades at the holy and demonic swords of Roxas'! The swords however shatter upon contact! But without minding it, Jeanne creates another matching set and swings again! But like before, the swords break!

"What are you trying to do? Your swords can't defeat my swords!"

Jeanne doesn't answer and continues to attack Roxas without letting up. What is she doing? Is she trying to overwhelm Roxas with her blades and her speed to create them?

"Enough of this!"

Roxas unleashed a large amount of holy and demonic power at Jeanne! Jeanne used her speed to get away from Roxas! The holy and demonic waves went past us as Makoto and his peerage moved us away from the blast zone! Jeanne again charges Roxas and again begins swinging her swords at Roxas!

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

The blades Jeanne makes keep getting destroyed! What is her plan!? When I looked to Makoto for reassurance, he just smiles at Jeanne who then jumps back!

"Now! Time to goooooooooooooooo!"

FREEZE!

Along with Jeanne's Icy-chan being reformed, Roxas' holy and demonic blades are frozen solid! What that her plan all along!?

"Freezing my blades wont work! Oathkeeper! Oblivion! Strengthen your resolveeeeeeeeeeee!"

Roxas concentrated on his blades...but he then makes a confused face. The auras of the blades aren't releasing the power they were before. Jeanne then rushes the confused Roxas and places cut after cut on his body! So many cuts appear on his body, she then knees him in the stomach which makes him fall to his knees, then she hits him with the hilt of her blade on the back of his head! He falls to the floor!

"H-How...?"

"Roxas-chan, you was defeated by my Sacred Gear. My Sub-chan is short of submission. I've been working with our Bishops on submission power. And, I was able to create my submission sword, or Sub-chan as I call him! It is a very hard blade to create, and I've been working on it for months on end now. And my sword Sub-chan was making the auras of your blades to submit, or lower. Even breaking each time it was swung, I lowered the aura a little bit each time. Then when that was sufficient, I froze the blades with Icy-chan as I was using that to leave ice particles on your blades without you even realizing. Sub-chan's power is only effective for a small amount of time, and it isn't perfected yet. If I had waited a minute or so, the effects of Sub-chan would've faded so I made my move quickly. The reason you lost, is because you favour power of skills. Mak-chan, carry on for me?"

Makoto nodded and went to kneel beside Roxas.

"Roxas-kun, she's right. Why didn't you use any of their special abilities?"

"...I haven't worked out how to release their skills..."

Roxas whispered.

"I see. Then, you focused on the power rather than skill. Your power, is above Jeanne-sans power. But her skills, are above yours. However, if you used the skills of your blades, I would dare to say you could surpass Jeanne-san, perhaps. However, you choose to overwhelm people with power. But, nonetheless, you did a great job. Thank you for showing me the blades of holy and demonic. With the right Master...aah, never mind. Yumi-chan, blue-bird? You fighting now?"

* * *

><p>Makoto picked up Roxas and went towards Asia who started healing him. Jeanne then started making out with Makoto heavily as Kiba and Xenovia went into the arena that has seen better days. Kiba then laughs.<p>

"...Are you laughing?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. Its unique among the Demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard from that girl over there that you was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the holy sword project…?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Hyoudou Isane has the Boosted Gear, correct? And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

Kiba created a demonic sword where she stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

She was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

KACHIN!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust. Kiba became speechless because her demonic swords were destroyed with a single swing.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and as I was about to hit the ground, Makoto caught me and Asia and Irina. He balanced all three of us with his arms. Thanks Makoto! You are an amazing guy as always!

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. Its not called Excalibur for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

"Xen-garden, please don't presume your sword is almighty because you destroyed Yumi-chan's swords. If you want me to break it, then I will happily do that."

Xenovia's face twisted at anger. Is Xen-garden her new nickname? First blue-bird, now Xen-garden. What next?

"Don't call me Xen-garden!"

Makoto shook his head happily with a giggle. Xenovia growled a little.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised her spirit up and tried to make something in her hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. Its big. Its way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"Its a shame. You made the wrong decision. You should learn from that Blade Blacksmith user."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after she vomited from her mouth.

"Even if its not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

"...Wa...Wait!"

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Makoto Bael, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, Rias Gremory, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

"Xen-garden. Don't be cocky. Just because you won against Yumi-chan, there's no way you will win against me. Your comrades lost to my Bishop and Knight. If you want to fight properly, why don't you try the King? I will fight you, if you think you can win?"

Xenovia's eyes shoot open at the daring proclamation of Makoto. Yeah, she's all cocky when it is people with less battle experience. But, if when faced with a challenge from Makoto, she becomes frightened.

"...No, for now. I will leave. Irina, Roxas. If you're ready?"

They both nod and walk towards Xenovia, but then turn back.

"It was a great match Evangeline-san! It was really cool to have met you!"

"Heh, it was a little fun I suppose."

Irina and Evangeline are happy. Roxas however is looking at Jeanne with a half smirk who is smiling back at him.

"Jeanne-san, you won between us. Right now, I acknowledge that you are the more skilled one between us. I hope to battle you again in the future."

"Hehe, anytime Roxas-chan! Anytime! If you ever get bored with being an exorcist, you should join Mak-chan's peerage! It is really fun! You'll never be bored! And he treats his servants like family! Think about it!"

"..."

He doesn't say anything, but in his eyes...I thought I saw a willingness. Those three then turn on their heels and leave.

"Well done my cute Knight and Bishop. You deserve praise."

Those two gain happy blushes as Makoto went over to Kiba to check on her.

"Yumi-chan...you alright?"

"...I lost. How is it that Jeanne-san won, yet I lost!?"

"Don't be discouraged. Jeanne-san has just been practicing harder than most, and she used a cool head to fight. If you used a cool head, you could've overwhelmed her with your speed. Next time you confront an Excalibur, you need to keep calm and collected. I realize that you have powerful feelings, but if you can't keep a cool head, then the same is going to happen again. No matter what, you have to use your strengths, not ignore them for what you believe to be the right way to win. You could've beaten Xen-garden, if you used your head. Do you understand? Next time, I have no doubt that the person with Excalibur will kill you if you don't control your anger. Now give me a hug."

She wraps her arms around Makoto who hugged her back. Even to others servants, he's very kind. Today, Makoto's coolness shined through. As did Jeanne's and Evangeline's. Those two are powerful. I certainly need to become stronger if I want to walk next to these people.

"Mak-chan! You said after the fights, you would tell us who's the strongest on your peerage! So, who is it!?"

Jeanne, Vali, Madarame, Evangeline, Leonardo and Ravel all paid attention to Makoto who put on a very serious face...then pointed to someone...Ravel.

"Her! She's scary when angry! I mean, would you take her on when she's pissed off!? I know I certainly wouldn't!"

Everyone on Buchou's peerage face faulted as his peerage all nod as Ravel has a triumphant smile on.

"It is true. Ravel-chan is the strongest when pissed off."

"Yeah...the beast certainly does attain mental powers when she's angry."

"It is...Ravel-san who is the strongest after all when angry."

"Onee-sama can be scary and powerful when angry!"

"Even I hate admitting it, but she's scary strong when angered."

Geez! Jeanne, Evangeline, Madarame, Leon-kun and even Vali think Ravel is the strongest when she's mad! Again, I marvel at this groups whole attitude! Ravel does the peace sign to everyone while all of Makoto's peerage, including him back off. Are they really scared of her?

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapters done! With Eva-chan and Jeanne taking on holy swords and winning! Of course, this chapter showcased their powers. Future chapters will showcase others powers also. I hoped you all enjoyed the fight scenes!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Ravel, Evangeline**

**Rooks; Takashi, Kuroka**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hunt the Excalibur's!**

**Isane P.O.V**

"Well everyone, I will be going for a few days."

Makoto said he's going. I don't know where, but he is going with his peerage someplace. At a time like this, he's suddenly taking off!? What about the holy swords!? Doesn't he need to be here also!? Ugh! Seeing my pissed off expression, he drags me to an isolated area.

"Whats wrong, Ise-san?"

"...What about Kiba and the holy swords? Aren't you going to help her?"

"Officially, I can't get involved with exorcists and the whole situation unless they attack members of my family or Sona-chan's, or Rias-chan's. However, that doesn't mean you can't get involved. By the way, I'm not telling you to get involved. But if you were to get involved, then that would be a good thing for Yumi-chan. And if you need help, then maybe that Pawn of Sona-chan's could lend a hand?"

Is he telling me to defy Buchou and help Kiba? That's what it sounds like to me. He has a smiling face, but serious eyes. So, he wants me to help Kiba after all! I will help Kiba! I was planning to anyway.

"So...you are telling me too..."

"I'm not telling you to do anything. However, if your choice is to get involved, then by all means, help Yumi-chan in my place. I'd be troubled if something were to happen to Yumi-chan in my absence."

I think I understand. Makoto can't get involved because of who he is, however a low class Devil like myself can get involved. I would be punished by Buchou but if it was to help Kiba, then I am fine with that, even if she gets on my oppai.

"Ok...Makoto, how long you going to be gone?"

"Hmmm? Why do you want to know? Going to miss me?"

I blush and nod. I will miss him. I've become accustomed to seeing his face everyday, and maybe getting kisses sometimes.

"W-Well...yes."

"I understand. I'll miss you also. But, I have things to do and they can't wait right now. Unfortunately, I have to do things like this. I would rather be here! But! That doesn't matter right now. What matters is...getting the job done as they say. Now Ise-san, give me a kiss."

I giggle and nod. I lean down and capture his lips with my own lips! Each time I do this, I feel like we are actually a couple, even if we aren't. A minute later, we break apart. Uu, the kiss is over. I move my hands down his chest to feel perfection...

"Hehe, pervert."

He stops my hands from going to his pants. Damn it! I only wanted to feel a little! One day! One day...I will grab it and rub my hands up and down it...

"Now Ise-san~ Its time for me to go~ If you like, you can stay in my house while I'm away to keep Rias-chan and Asia-san and Sona-chan company. And to make sure Rias-chan and Sona-chan don't kill one another."

"O-Ok!"

He takes my hands and leads me to the others. He then faces Asia-san.

"Goodbye Asia-san~ If anyone hurts you while I'm away, you tell me who and I will hurt them painfully. If you need me, use this to contact me."

He hands her a piece of paper which she takes and puts it in her pocket.

"Ok Makoto-san...come back soon."

"I will. In the meantime, be safe. Now give me a hug."

She goes to Makoto and hugs him tightly. She really loves Makoto and doesn't want him to go~ Soon after the hug, both he and his peerage plus his perverted familiars leave the house. As soon as they do, Buchou cries.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you now ape?"

"Don't call me an ape Sona! But Makoto is gone now...and I'm left with you."

"Yeah, the feelings more than mutual bitch."

Kaichou just called Buchou a bitch! Buchou slapped her across the face and ran away! Kaichou looking angry, chased Buchou up the stairs while Asia and I just tilt our heads in their direction.

Some hours later, I had called Saji to meet me in front of the train station and along the way, Koneko-chan found me and told me that Makoto had asked her to help also, discreetly of course. Buchou and Asia and Akeno-san don't know about it. But when I told Saji what I wanted to do...

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

He really gets on my oppai but he's the only one I know who can lend a hand.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying. I thought he might be nice to me because I'm a girl, but that was a fucking joke to myself! Even as a girl, no one treats me well! No, Makoto treats me well, very well indeed...

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

"You really get on my oppai!"

Saji cried as I said that! Well, I'm not lying! That's what he does! He really gets on my oppai!

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

After I made up my mind, I went looking for Shidou Irina, Roxas and Xen-garden...Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan and Saji. Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women and a man wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

* * *

><p>"Please give blessings to the lost lamb!"<p>

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

"I'm starving..."

We found them easily. There were two girls and a boy wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

"It is fake Irina! How did you fall for such a thing!?"

It seems both Xenovia and Roxas are angry about that fake looking picture.

"What are you both saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"Yeah, come on Irina. Who is that person? Because, it looks like a commoner to me! Thanks to you, we haven't got any food to eat!"

"…I think its…Saint…Peter…?"

"Are you high right now? Seriously, you are insane Irina."

Roxas thinks she's stoned! Irina cries anime tears at the idea of being stoned.

"Don't mess around Irina. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this. Roxas is right, you are high."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it! And I am not high! I am on the ground!"

We all face fault at her! They didn't mean that Irina! Geez, she's actually stoned right now!

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

Now they are fighting intensely while Roxas stays out of it. I really think he is the most normal one between the three.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Roxas then breathes heavily and glares at the girls!

"Will you two shut up!? I'm getting a headache because you both wont shut up!"

""Don't tell us to shut up you heretic!""

Look at them go at it! Deciding to end the fight, we go over. We offer to take them for food which they took within an instant. Irina grabs her fake picture which was then taken by Roxas and ripped in half!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! MY PICTURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!"

"It was fake! Get over it!"

Irina mourns her picture and says a prayer, which gives us Devils headaches! Idiot gets on my oppai! Then, a better looking picture appears via magic circle...that's the Bael magic circle! It is a similar picture, only it is of a lot better quality. It also has a note on it.

"W-Who sent this? Its...amazing."

Irina is in wonder as I read the note out loud.

"This is the real deal Irina-san. Enjoy, from Makoto and peerage."

Wow, is he watching us? Or is it one of his peerage? When I looked around, I didn't see anyone, but I felt the slightest present from Makoto. Hehe, I guess he's watching us for this meeting, but not coming from the shadows.

"Aaah! Makoto-kun got me this!? He's so sweet!"

"...Yeah, that Makoto-kun is a nice guy."

Roxas said with a far off look. But then a picture of a bird that was blue appeared, and it said 'Xenovia' on the top. Xenovia shed tears at that. I guess he did that to annoy her. I can just imagine his face smiling in happiness at her tears. But then, we all head towards a nearby family restaurant.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

"This is the best~ Food that Irina can't get rid of~"

Irina and Xenovia and Roxas started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

"Irina, you really are an idiot sometimes."

"At least someone named Makoto Bael-kun cares about me and doesn't destroy my prized pictures!"

Her anger was directed at Roxas who rolled his eyes at Irina who is looking at her picture with love in her eyes. She's a strange person. Xenovia then raised an eyebrow.

"So, why did you come to us?"

"You three came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Iyaaa! She's annoying as always!

"I want to help you destroy the Excalibur's."

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, it's scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excalibur's are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe its ok leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Finally. Xen-garden sees sense."

"Don't call me Xen-garden Roxas! Stop using Makoto Bael as a guide to hurt me!"

She's...insane. Irina then turns to Xenovia.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-chan, she's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the three of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 40 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

The last resort? Is she referring to Durandal?

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The higher-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. Its almost self sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

Her beliefs are flexible huh. Well, that's good thing for us.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that its our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The higher-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon power within you is still present. If its like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. She's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust her. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was ok with it for now. Oh! Its ok then? Are you serious? But for me to increase my power to that of a Maou, I have to increase my ability even further. But if I transfer my power that I Boosted to the max to Kiba, she can be equal to or surpass Excalibur. I'm sure the possibility is really high.

"Ok. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

I then called Kiba who came within minutes. We explained the situation to her.

* * *

><p>"…I understand the situation."<p>

Kiba put her mouth on the coffee after she made a sigh.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

"Xenovia! Stop being so quick to attack!"

Xenovia made a sigh at Roxas who is speaking the truth. She's too quick to attack.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the holy sword project. Against the Church and the Excalibur's."

Kiba sharpened her eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

She replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-san. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords. Roxas can just do it naturally as he is the holy and demonic sword wielder."

"Do you think its a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing her target was a big step for her.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

Everyone became surprised. Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why was she quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that she had something in her mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Those three made sharp eyes at the words.

"I see. So its him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Irina, Xenovia and Roxas said in turn.

"Anyway's, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-chan's number from Okaa-sama."

"Are you serious!? Okaa-san!? She gave it without my permission!?"

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Isane."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-chan! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if its Ise-chan who treats me to a meal! Its ok if its food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink.

"Phew...until next time!"

Roxas waved as they all left. Phew, it was successful after all.

"…Ise-san. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. She was certainly wondering why I was helping her out with her revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. Its not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But its better than you becoming an exiled, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, she's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yumi-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-san, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

"Ok! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

I was all pumped! Ok! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if it's me, Kiba and Koneko-chan! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about her past after she drank the coffee. As he listened to Kiba's words. I realized how much Saji really gets on my oppai.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, its a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the Church and Excalibur!"

Well, he's really into it.

"Ok! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make someone pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make that girl pregnant and marry her…"

"So, who is this girl? Is it Kaichou?"

When I asked, he shook his head.

"It used to be, but she is Makoto-sama's fiancee, so I had to get over it. But, I will find a girl who wants me!"

"I'm sure you will! You know my dream...is for Makoto to do me hard! Do me in my womanhood and make me his bitch! Then he could impregnate me, if only that ape would stop crying whenever someone goes near him..."

Everyone looks at me weirdly. What? That's my dream! I will be in charge of his harem! I somehow felt that I lost the respect of my comrades that day.

* * *

><p>...A few days later we gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.<p>

I had heard from Makoto and the others and said they might be back tomorrow. But, I wouldn't know exactly when they will be back. He said the mission is taking a little longer than usual.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest.

"…Yumi-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something.

That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took her demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-chan? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power Boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as she could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. Its a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! She was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So its not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…My Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed she was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. Her pride probably wouldn't allow her to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed! Then I felt something weird… Huh? Am I being lifted up? I looked down timidly, and it was Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan was lifting me up!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yumi-senpai."

I got thrown with a lot of power!

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Shit! It can't be helped then!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-san!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering her body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

Kiba disappeared with her demonic sword as soon as she found an opening. She used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when she was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! Its not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"Its not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba, Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well!

"…Dragon type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! Its not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou and her peerage! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy sword battle that would satisfy you."

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? Its a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old man Valper?"

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Ise-chan."

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well.

"And don't forget me!"

Roxas is here also! Good! The people we made an alliance are here!

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina, Xenovia."

"Ok!"

"Understood!"

Those three then took off after Freed and Valper. Kiba then ran after them also! Geez! Everyone is doing what they want around here! Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain or I will kill you!"

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

* * *

><p>...That night, we had returned to Makoto's place. I had my butt slapped by Buchou. I just imagined Makoto slapping my ass, yeah that was a good idea on my part! It felt really good! Saji had his butt slapped by Kaichou. She's very strict. I then felt something I was lying in my bed, so I quickly look out the window. Freed! And a Fallen Angel! I got dressed quickly and walked out of the house, to be met by Buchou, Kaichou and Asia.<p>

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit. And also the daughter of the house of Sitri also. That intelligence that makes me want to vomit also!"

He doesn't like Buchou and Kaichou it seems. They sharpen their gazes at him.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory and she's Sona Sitri. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory and Sitri are beings who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then its no use."

Kokabiel!? The Kokabiel!? The leader of the Fallen Angels!? Isn't he the actual guy who appears in the bible and books!? He's so famous! Crap! This is certainly bad! If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person?

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at Kaichou who caught the person instantly.

"Asia-san. Could you please come and heal this girl."

Kaichou asked kindly which Asia did straight away. If I looked...Shidou Irina! But, what happened to Kiba, Xenovia and Roxas?

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Buchou's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs or Serafall will also appear, right? I'll even settle for that monster Bael I've heard about."

So, he even wants Makoto! Ha! If Makoto was here, he would be kicking the shit out of you...is what I want to say. But this guy is a leader of the Fallen Angels! Can Makoto even deal with that? He's not here, so that just leaves us!

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen Angels and Devils will begin again you know? Also, Makoto isn't here right now."

"Is that so? He isn't he. Well that's what I'm wishing for, a war. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur. But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and three holy sword wielders. Its boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

"…You battle freak."

Buchou said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel wasn't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, its a different story if its a Boosted Gear like the one the brat over there has… But its not something you can find so easily."

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

Azazel? I think he was the Governor of the Fallen-Angels. Is he collecting Sacred Gears?

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs' and Serafall's go to. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! Its also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur's! Its a good place for the battlefield."

"What are you planning to do with the Excalibur's!?"

Buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! This again!? Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Everyone! We are going to the school! Makoto isn't here this time, we will just have to do our best!"

[Yes!]

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen Angels was about to start! I do wish Makoto and his monster peerage would come though.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne P.O.V<strong>

"Mak-chan! Aren't we getting involved at all?"

I ask him. We are on a rooftop and saw the whole thing then. Kokabiel-chan and this Freed-chan talking with ape-chan and Sona-chan and the other two. But, Mak-chan said we aren't to get involved. It doesn't make sense to me. We could take out that bastard in a few minutes!

"Not until we are needed Jeanne-san. Rias-chan and Sona-chan need to learn to stand on their own feet. If I bail them out of it all the time, they wont grow as people. If it turns ugly and they don't have a hope in hell of winning, then we will step in. Until then, I want to see what they are capable of on their own."

"It might sound cold what you are suggesting Ma-kun, but it is necessary for their personal growth. Also, I'm interested to see what the Sekiryuutei can do."

Even Vali-chan is like this now, huh? She would say something like that. Even then, I'm afraid for our friends. But like Mak-chan said, we will step in if they need us.

"Is that so Vali-san? Why? Thinking of starting your rivalry?"

Mak-chan said, with a hint of worry. If Vali-chan became serious, then Ise-chan wouldn't have a flying hope in Heaven. She would be destroyed by Vali-chan. However, Vali-chan shook her head.

"I promised before didn't I? Only when she can actually fight. Until then, she doesn't interest me. And didn't I say, I wouldn't kill her?"

"You did. I was just making sure my cutest Queen. You know, I would be troubled if you did such things. By all means, fight when she's strong enough, but by no means start killing one another. Because, there would be no fight. You could use one another to attain stronger powers."

Mak-chan is wise like always! He is a smart King after all! The best King! Kind and caring, but tough when need be. I couldn't hope for a better King!

"But, when we get to fight Kokabiel, I want to be the one to kill him."

Vali-chan said seriously to Mak-chan who smiled weakly.

"Sure. But you have to let me fight also. You always take the strongest enemies for yourself."

"Fine. I'll let you fight also."

They have a very...unique relationship is the word I would use. Ravel-chan then makes a happy noise.

"But, I can't wait for our music video to come out!"

Our music video! Yay! That's something I want to see also! Since we are so popular in the Underworld, we had a music video made! And, we are getting our own t.v show! Hehe! It is what stars are made for! And we are stars!

"Our music video~ That was a fun few days~"

That's what our business was after all Eva-chan~ We went on a hunt, then we went to the Underworld to do a music video and also the discussion on a t.v show! We are going places after all!

"Hehe! I'm so happy about our video!"

I cheer out happily! Mak-chan beams at me happily! We so get one another! We are both so cheerful, even around people like Vali-chan and Takashi-chan. But, they also participated in the video, so it was all good~

"I love the music video~"

Leon-chan sung out happily. Mak-chan then came up to me and we started dancing happily while holding one another close! The same for Leon-chan and Ravel-chan and Eva-chan! Hehe, those three together are great! The only people not doing it are Vali-chan and Takashi-chan, but they are smiling which is always a plus!

"Hehe, people watching us will think we are insane for dancing on a rooftop~"

Mak-chan has a point! We nod to one another and I go over to Takashi-chan and start making him dance, and Mak-chan does with Vali-chan!

"I would only do things like this for you Ma-kun."

"I know! I secretly exploit that power~"

"You do, do you?"

The pervy Vali-chan then grabbed Mak-chan's butt! Pervert butt fetish!

"Iyaa! Vali-san~ Don't suddenly squeeze my butt like that!"

"Hmph, don't pretend you don't like it."

"...I never pretend I don't. I do like it because its you. Well, I guess we should make our way to the school also. But, remember. We only step in if they need help. Lets see what the Gremory and Sitri peerage can do this time."

We all nod seriously to Mak-chan. So, we are heading towards the school! Good luck Rias-chan's and Kaichou-chan's peerages! If you need help, Mak-chan's peerage will come to the rescue!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, next chapter is the Kokabiel fight. I couldn't change much from canon this as if Makoto and his peerage was there, then Freed and Kokabiel wouldn't stand a chance, and Yumi wouldn't reach Balance Breaker in the next chapter. Also, Roxas will be Makoto's new Knight soon! And his swords abilities will be revealed as the story goes on! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Ravel, Evangeline**

**Rooks; Takashi, Kuroka**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Showdown at sundown!**

**Isane P.O.V**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. Where are you Kiba…

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

I became speechless at Kaichou's words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen Angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Makoto, Asia and everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… Its hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since its the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno you fucking bitch!"

Buchou criticised. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias, don't swear at me you ape. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But its a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"Whatever. You hurt me everyday with your body."

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We replied to her with energetic voices! However, Asia then raises a timid hand.

"Buchou-san..."

"What is it, Asia?"

"Erm...I contacted Makoto-san..."

"You what!? Why did you do such a thing!? I don't always want to depend on him! He's...got me out of Raiser and he's always there...but I don't always want to depend on him...for everything. If I can at least stop Kokabiel, then it will prove that I can also fight strongly.

"Buchou-san, Makoto-san and his peerage are stronger than us. Even someone like me realizes this fact. We should also borrow Makoto-sans and his peerages power. Makoto-san said he will be able to get here as soon as he can. Definitely before an hour. Until then...Makoto-san said to do our best and fight to win."

So Makoto said things like that to Asia. And Asia spoke so strongly then. She's right though. His peerage are stronger than the current us. So everything Asia said then was completely true. Buchou puts on a strong face and nods.

"Yeah, I understand Asia. You are right of course. Sometimes my pride gets in the way, and I don't see things as clearly as some other people like yourself. Alright, we will fight to win, and when Makoto shows up. We will show him that we have won against Kokabiel, or at least given him considerable damage."

We all nod strongly at Buchou. She doesn't want to depend on Makoto, even if sometimes we should depend on others for strength.

[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]

Yeah, Ddraig. We will show him. The power of the Dragon that picked a fight with God and Maou.

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from Pawn to Queen so my power increased. My Queen was still weak compared to Akeno-san because I had only been a Devil for a short-time.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen-Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Buchou.

"Hello ape. Is Sirzechs coming? Is it Serafall? Or is the monster Bael coming?"

"You fucking bastard! Don't call me an ape you dirty slut! And in the places of Onii-sama, Leviathan-sama and Makoto, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's ok. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…You must be joking… That's too big! If compared with that Fallen Angel man, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod! If I was to get hit by that…

[Are you scared partner?]

Ddraig directly talked to me. Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!

[Yeah. Its on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]

Can we win? Can I beat him?

[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour or when that Bael decides to show up. You can leave the rest to the Maou and your boyfriend.]

My boyfriend...Makoto isn't my boyfriend yet baka Dragon!

* * *

><p>"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."<p>

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. Its a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Ooou, Buchou. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you! I was enthusiastic to do it, but Buchou put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. If I were to transfer the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-san who were stronger than the normal me… Also in terms of healing, if I were to increase Asia's ability then the effect would become absolute! So I'm going to put my boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks!

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it three or four times with the maximum Boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

I'm sorry Buchou. If I were to use it with fewer boosts I could use it a bit more. But because of the one we are facing, it wouldn't be like that. Somehow it felt like I had turned into a useful "item" for the whole day… Well, that's ok.

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naive."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our Queen!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches. Although Makoto's is stronger, Buchou's is something that can't be ignored!

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks?

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Should we run!? The Boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the Boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the Boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

GARUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Ehehe, another dangerous howl. Seriously!? Another one!? Where do these things keep coming from!? I don't understand it! Is he breeding these things!?

SLICE SLICE!

The Cerberus that appeared for an instant was sliced in two with a holy and demonic wave. The Cerberus turned to dust instantly! Wow, that could only be one person. Holy and demonic at the same time could only be...

"Hehe! Don't leave me out of it also!"

Roxas! He's also here! And if they are here, Kiba is bound to turn up sooner or later.

My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise is it possible to increase both of us at the same time? If so, please Transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

[Yeah. If its just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the Boosted power.]

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were ok with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our Knight! It was Kiba's Sword Birth! That girl came at a good time!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"Its huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…Its complete."

Valper's voice. Then the four Excalibur's that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it ok?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if its a holy sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the holy sword project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Valper. But her eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. Its thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Then, I notice Roxas looks away, as if he has figured something out. Huh? What's he figured out!?

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Kiba asked Valper with her voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-chan? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of her body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. She patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. Her expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils and Fallen Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

"Everyone! I…I!"

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and her comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[Its not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That Knight has reached it.]

I'm asking what do you mean!

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Breaker.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi P.O.V<strong>

I have the best comrades now. Ise-san and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur! You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Yumi! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yumi-chan! I believe in you!"

Ise-san, Buchou and Akeno-san...

"…Yumi-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

Koneko-chan, and Asia-san also.

[Beat Excalibur, Yumi-chan.]

That voice, was Makoto-kun's! When I looked around, I couldn't see him. Is he watching? Or did I imagine that voice?

[No you didn't imagine my voice. I'm talking to you via telepathy! I'm not there right now Yumi-chan but, show everyone the strength of Rias-chan's Knight! Oh, and call Rias-chan an ape from Eva-chan.]

She wants me to call Buchou an ape? I turn to Buchou who is giving me a questioning look.

"Buchou..."

"What?"

"Makoto-kun told me to tell you that Evangeline-san called you an ape."

Buchou broke down in tears.

"EVANGELINE THAT HAS ANGEL IN HER NAME! I'M GOING TO AXE-MURDER YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

I hear laughing in my head. Is that Evangeline-san?

[Yumi-chan! Do your best! From one Knight to another Knight!]

[Get them Yumi-san! Mako-sama, and all of his peerage are behind you!]

The support from Jeanne-san and Ravel-san are great as always. Those two are great girls.

[Hmph, get them Knight girl.]

[You beat that Excalibur Kiba!]

[Beat it.]

[I know you can do it Yumi-saaaaaaaaaaaan!]

Evangeline-san, Madarame, Vali and even Leon-kun are supporting me huh. Well, I can't let them down also!

[Now go my cute Yumi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!]

Hehe, Makoto-kun is supporting me also. This is it, I'm not wasting their feelings for me!

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged four of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

"Balance Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed. My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy sword in her left hand, and put her right hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. Is she trying to summon Durandal? I heard from Makoto-kun that day in the clubroom that she has Durandal, so is she trying to summon Durandal?

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder like Roxas."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy sword like that of Roxas.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike ok? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So its just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur. Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

* * *

><p>STAB.<p>

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said...

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and Transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise-san answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from her Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-sans boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still.

"…Its here!"

Ise-sans gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-san started to Transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an Ultimate class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack.

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left over of the holy sword project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"At least I don't smoke crack with Sona!"

What? Buchou...is now the time to mention such things? You shouldn't say that Kokabiel smokes crack with Kaichou. I wonder if Kaichou knows that Buchou has just said that she smokes crack with Kokabiel?

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my holy demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it! It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my Holy-demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard. But then Roxas went rushing past us with both his holy and demonic sword. Seeing Roxas' rush, Kokabiel smirked evilly.

"I was waiting for this."

GIIIIIIIIN! GIIIIIIIN!

Those two exchanged swords. The power emitting from both blades easily surpass that of my holy demonic swords. They even rival Durandal in raw power. Yet, each time Roxas released a wave of holy, demonic or holy and demonic power at Kokabiel, he used his light sword to block it.

"Come boy! In terms of skills, you really are lacking! The last wielder was someone who couldn't be surpassed!"

"Shut up Kokabiel! Oathkeeper! Release your holy waves!"

Roxas made a stance with his holy sword Oathkeeper and went slashing at Kokabiel with the intent to cut his body in half. The sharpness of the sword Oathkeeper is something to be marveled at. Its power is making my whole body shake. However, Kokabiel made a sigh and swung his sword at Roxas' own holy blade.

GIIIIIIIIIIN!

The sword made lots of sparks as it collided with Roxas' own blades. Roxas jumps back suddenly and holds up his blades that have started gathering power.

"You will die Kokabiel! Oathkeeper! Oblivion! Combine!"

Roxas put his blades together in the shape of a X then the power of holy and the power of demonic combined together in a dazzling light and darkness. This power is strong. In the right hands, this power could become potentially dangerous to even Maou level opponents!

RUMBBBBBBBBBBBBBLE!

The ground was torn up when Roxas released a wave of holy and demonic power at the same time! Even my Balance Breaker which is a combination of holy and demonic wouldn't be able to release such a power! Yet, even with all that power, Kokabiel released a huge light spear at the attack, which cancelled one another out! Ku! Even a wave of that magnificent power couldn't beat Kokabiel!

But without even thinking about it, Roxas charged forward at the dazed Kokabiel. Roxas closed the gap instantly and swung his holy blade at Kokabiel who came to his senses and created a large light sword to block the holy blade. However Roxas made a feint and got past the light sword...

CUT CUT!

Two large gashes appeared on Kokabiel's arms! Blood pours out of the gashes that Roxas has seemed to have created. Kokabiel swings the sword of light at Roxas who jumps back and narrowly misses the sword.

"Hehehehe! Even though you haven't used the abilities of the blades, you managed to make a cut on my person! Hmph! It seems you are at least a little skilled in swordsmanship!"

Kokabiel laughed and mock praised Roxas who narrows his eyes dangerously and once again gets into a stance.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also God died."

Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"Its normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "There is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! Its hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. Its normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-san held her and called out to her.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if its only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I suddenly hear a dripping noise. When I looked, it was Roxas. His eyes created heavy tears while having no emotion in his eyes at all. Was hearing about God too much for him? Did it break him? Noticing Roxas' apparent despair, Kokabiel sneered at him.

"Hmph, what's wrong boy? Did God abandon you?"

"...Shut up."

"Hmmmm? What did you say, boy?"

"I said shut up."

Kokabiel put a hand to his ear and acted childish.

"Hey, did you say shut up?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU BASTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!"

Hearing Roxas' shout, Kokabiel clicked his fingers together.

GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Lots of growls from behind us...lots of Cerberus' have appeared! There's Cerberus' plus Kokabiel! There's too many things to fight! Kokabiel is too strong for us, and now all these Cerberus' have appeared!

"Now. Its time to start the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

* * *

><p>"Ara, you are really loud Kokabiel."<p>

...That voice...when I looked...Makoto-kun! And his peerage are here! We are saved! They have come to save us! Together, they will be able to beat Kokabiel! They aren't called monsters for nothing!

"Aah? Who are you boy?"

"Me? My name is Makoto Bael, and you are Kokabiel, yes?"

Kokabiel glared a little at Makoto-kun's carefree attitude.

"Heh! So, this is the monster Bael and peerage!"

"Yes, nice to meet you, I'm sure. So, I leave town for a few days, and you think you can try and destroy it, Kokabiel? Ooh, I think that deserves a little punishing~ But, you even got doggies to play also. Hehe. I'm so happy Kokabiel. Please don't die quickly."

Makoto-kun...is as always, scary when in a battle. But I'm so glad he's here. I'm so happy he came to save us from this bastard Kokabiel.

"Ooh, can I ask why you look like a bat? Your face, doesn't look human, I was wondering why? I've met Fallen Angels before that look human, yet you look like a bat creature thing. Are you an offspring of a bat and a Fallen Angel? Because, wow, that's weird."

Kokabiel threw a light spear without delay at Makoto-kun who shot a blast of power of destruction at it to destroy it easily. Ku! The difference in power between Buchou and Makoto-kun is a scary concept. His power is amazingly strong. While Buchou isn't a pushover, Makoto-kun's raw power is on a higher scale than Buchou's. And he's got more control over it than Buchou does.

"Kokabiel. I asked you a question, and I want an answer. Are you the offspring of a bat and a Fallen Angel?"

Why is Makoto-kun fixed on that all of a sudden? Kokabiel growled in annoyance. But Makoto-kun raised his hand and looked to Asia-san.

"Asia-san. Why have you been crying? Has he done something to you?"

"...Makoto-san...God is...dead..."

Instead of being shocked by it like the rest of us, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, ok. That's too bad. One day, I was hoping that my peerage and I could face God in a fight, I guess not. Come here Asia-san. Don't cry. I will take care of Kokabiel who hurt you with his naughty words."

Asia-san whimpered and went to Makoto-kun and hugged him instantly. He rubs her back gently.

"Makoto! Did you not hear what Asia just said!?"

"Yes, I'm not deaf Rias-chan."

She sighs.

"God from the bible is dead! Why aren't you more shocked!?"

"Why would I be shocked? It doesn't really matter to Devils like us, does it? I mean, we aren't followers of God, so why should we care if he is dead or not? I feel for Asia-san, Xenovia-san and Roxas-kun who believed in God, but I'm not going to feel sad that he is dead."

Makoto-kun...does have a point. We are Devils, even if I believed in God at one point, we shouldn't feel sad about him being dead at all. Makoto-kun then waved his hand at the Cerberus.

"Alright. Eva-chan, Takashi-kun and Jeanne-san. Take the doggies out. Ravel-san, Leon-kun. Please help the members of Rias-chan's peerage and Roxas-kun and Xenovia-san. See if they are wounded. And finally Vali-san, lets take out the trash."

[Understood!]

Immediately, Evangeline-san, Madarame-kun and Jeanne-san went towards the Cerberus'. Jeanne-san had her Balance Breaker activated, as did Madarame-kun. Evangeline-san had ice formed around her!

"Chomp chomp chomp!"

"Finally! Some action!"

"Freeze bad dogs!"

The realization has again hit me. These people are monsters. There's no way to describe them. Jeanne-sans Dragon of holy swords start taking out the Cerberus' by biting its heads off! Madarame-kun is lifting these Cerberus' up and literally crushing them with his Dragons arms from his Balance Breaker. And then there's Evangeline-san who is freezing the dogs into statues and smashing them until there's nothing left.

When I realized that, Leon-kun came close to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok, Yumi-san?"

This child's smile is cute. Its hard to believe that this child possess' a top tier Longinus. I nod in his direction.

"I'm happy Yumi-san is ok. I was worried."

I petted his head lightly. He smiled up at me and we went to join the others while Makoto-kun and Vali confronted Kokabiel. Vali was already in her Balance Breaker form. Her snow-white armour.

"Ma-kun, I'm killing him. You stay back."

"No! Cutest Queen! I want to fight Kokabiel also!"

"No."

Vali denied it immediately. But then, Makoto-kun grabbed her hand and placed it on his butt! Geez! Is now the time for that!? I could see Vali's whole face turn red when her hand squeezed Makoto-kun's butt.

"Can I at least take one arm?"

"One arm."

Vali held up one finger as she squeezed his butt really tightly. They have a unique relationship. Usually, the Queen listens to the King, but the Queen in this situation orders the King around, within reason of course.

"Yay! Vali-san can't resist my butt! Isn't it the best?"

"It is the best...ugh! Shut up! This is why people call me the Butt Dragon."

Makoto-kun flashed a peace sign to everyone while we all sweatdropped. But then he put on a serious expression and faced Kokabiel who looks pissed off.

"Alright Coke-chan, it is time to die. You hurt Asia-san, that's mean."

"You are mental! Well, whatever! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Kokabiel gathered lights in his hands and shot arrows of light at Makoto-kun who gathers power of destruction and shot them like arrows at Kokabiel's own light attacks! The light and power of destruction clash with one another and cancel one another out. Then, Vali went close to Kokabiel and ripped off his wing!

"M-My wing!"

[Divide!]

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately.

"One of the abilities of my Divine Dividing. It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human. Ma-kun, you can cut off his arm now."

"I could've done that before, but ok! Here we gooooooooooooo!"

Seeing Kokabiel's shocked face, Makoto-kun uses his speed which rivals, or even surpasses my own and got behind him!

SLICE!

"Arggggggggggggggggggggh!"

Makoto-kun cut off Kokabiel's right arm from the shoulder before Kokabiel could react. Lots of blood gush out of the hole that's left. Kokabiel holds that wound and lets out a pained cry. Makoto-kun picked up the arm of Kokabiel and slapped the palm.

"High-five!"

A rare giggle came from Vali's mouth. Kokabiel breathed heavily and went for Makoto-kun with his useable hand, but that was grabbed by Vali who twisted it.

[Divide!]

Another sound came from Vali and several more come also. The aura around Kokabiel again decreased to such a state that it is weak.

"…Already the power of a middle level Fallen Angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

Vali thrusted her hand into Kokabiel's stomach, at the same time, I notice that all the Cerberus' had been taken care of by Makoto-kun's peerage.

"Vali-san~ Can I chop of the other arm so I can clap his hands together?"

"Go ahead."

"Yay! Sorry Coke-chan, its just...I want to do it, and you hurt Asia-san and others I cared about. Azazel-san said to either kill you or deliver you to him. Either way, it doesn't matter if we kill you. Even Azazel-san has given up on you. Speaking of..."

Azazel...as in the leader of the Fallen Angels!? Is Makoto-kun in contact with Azazel!? At the same time I thought that, Makoto-kun waved his hand at Freed and he disappeared with a magic transportation circle! Where...did he send him to Azazel!?

"...A-Azazel..."

"Hates you. You have mocked the Fallen Angels. And he made an attractive offer to us. So, we became his hit-men for the time being. Ooh, come here!"

Makoto-kun chopped off his other arm, which made Kokabiel's eyes leak heavy and strong tears. Makoto-kun picked up the other arm and started clapping them together as Vali actually laughed. Those two are really insane.

"Ma-kun, shall I?"

"Please do, kill him. Coke-chan, it was a pleasure for you I'm sure. This is what you get for trying to start a war in my territory and for trying to hurt my loved ones. Goodbye now~"

Vali summoned lots of demonic power and aimed it at Kokabiel who is screaming for his life. However, Vali ignored him and released her attack, obliterating him from existence. The Fallen Angel we all couldn't take down, was made a fool of by Makoto-kun and Vali.

"You know, Azazel-san better make good on what he promised Vali-san."

"Yeah, he better."

As they talk, I suddenly hear a voice behind me.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

[So you finally speak, red-one.]

Ise-sans and Vali's Sacred Gear jewels are glowing. Are they communicating now?

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. Its not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's speak again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. Speak to you then, Albion.]

The jewels stop glowing as Vali deactivated her Balance Breaker. Vali took one of Kokabiel's arms and destroyed it with demonic power.

"Hey! I was going to keep that! Trophy and all..."

"Ugh, give me the other one. We are not keeping arms in the house."

"Uwah, I suppose. I will get rid of it."

Makoto-kun made the arm disintegrate by his power of destruction. The battle was won, by Makoto-kun and his peerage in the end. In the future, I want to become strong enough to protect Makoto-kun also like he always protects us.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas P.O.V<strong>

Gods dead. I've had nothing all my life. There's nothing worth living for now. No one, I've got no one left in my life now. I only had God, and he wasn't even in my life. Kokabiel is dead, by Makoto-kun and his peerage. Even I, who wields the holy and demonic swords couldn't kill Kokabiel in the end...

"Roxas-kun."

That voice. I lifted my head up from the ground, and I saw an Angel...no, I saw a Devil in the form of Makoto-kun. Hmmm, he has a pretty face, because he is half Vampire.

"...What?"

He leans down to my level and smiles at me.

"Are you ok?"

"...No...I've got...nothing left now. God...didn't exist at all...during my life..."

"I see. Roxas-kun, may I ask you a question?"

All I could do is nod at him.

"What is it you desire from life?"

What? Whys he asking me what I want from life?

"I don't...understand..."

"Well, when I usually ask this question to people they usually reply saying they want money, power, wealth, women or men depending on the gender. I was curious as to what you would like from life."

"I don't...want anything. There's no point...if God is gone..."

"Hey now. Don't be silly. Even if God is gone, life still goes on. So my Roxas-kun, is there anything you would want?"

"...Why are you asking me this all of a sudden? Why are you even bothering with me? We, are natural enemies, aren't we?"

He shakes his head at the confused me.

"I'm concerned about you, that's why. Roxas-kun, I am concerned about what is going to happen to you."

...He's concerned about me? Why is he concerned about me all of a sudden?

"What are you going to do in your life now? I'm sure that you will become a heretic now knowing the truth about God."

"I...don't...have anywhere to go...I've got no one...I've always had no one...but God, but now...I have nothing...all I want is a normal life with friends and people who care about me and not fear me..."

Without realizing it, I had let tears slip out of my eyes, however Makoto-kun hugged me into his chest! W-What is he doing all of a sudden!? He pats the back of my head, in a comforting manner. Is he comforting me right now? Is he trying to help me?

"Shhhh, its alright. You let out that sadness. You want someone to care about you? Well, I care about you."

He, cares about me? When I looked up with tear soaked eyes, his smiling face is what I was met with.

"Roxas-kun. You said you want a normal life with friends and people who care about you? And to not fear you? Well, I don't fear you at all. I like you a whole lot. I can give you a normal life, if you live for me."

Live for him? What does he mean?

"W-When you say live for you..."

"Roxas-kun, I want you to become my Knight. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one I wanted to become my other Knight. So, what do you say? Would you become my cute Knight? I promise to always care about you. Because, I treat my servants as family, and they can do what they want, as long as it isn't naughty. So, will you join my family?"

"To join your family?"

"Yes, I want you as my Knight. I will look after you, Roxas-kun."

He will look after me? He will care about me? He doesn't fear me. I take his hand and hold it tightly while speaking to him.

"If I join your family, you'll really look after me? And help me figure out my swords abilities?"

"That's right. I will keep close forever and ever. And I already know some of the abilities of your swords. So, what do you say? Want to become my cute Knight?"

Even if he is a little weird...

"I, will become your Knight and protect you with my life for the rest of my life."

"Yay! Welcome to the family my Roxas-kun!"

He throws his arms around me and hugs me very tightly! Hehe, this guy is amazing after all. He's strong, clever, and the best of all, he's very caring with a very loving heart. I will live for him now, and become the ultimate Knight. Thank you, Makoto-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the Kokabiel arc with Makoto getting his other Knight! Thank you for reading! Until next chapter!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Ravel, Evangeline**

**Rooks; Takashi, Kuroka**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	26. Chapter 26

**The aftermath!**

**Roxas P.O.V**

I'm now, the proud Knight of Makoto-kun! Haha, his family is really strange, but they are all great. I can live a life where I live for me, instead of everyone else. The only person I have to worry about his my new King. I have abandoned my former life, and looking forward to a new life with my friends, and my King. Speaking of my King...

"Good morning Roxas-kun~"

He's really nice. Always greeting me with a smile. We are at the table, waiting for breakfast too be cooked by a familiar of his, Yuuki. She's...yes, she's a little weird. That Rias Gremory and her group have already left for school, which I am now apart of as a second year, for some weird group meeting. I also heard that Xenovia has become her Knight. So, we both became Knights in the end. But she approached Rias Gremory while Makoto-kun approached me. I was more sort after than her. Makes me feel special.

Also, I've moved into Makoto-kun's house. He gave me the option of either having my own place, or being close to the peerage, so I chose being close to the peerage. It is a family after all so I would want to be close to my new family.

"Life seems like it has returned to normal, hasn't it?"

When Makoto-kun asked that, everyone nodded happily. It seems this family is the one I was meant to be apart of. Makoto-kun, Vali, Takashi, Jeanne, Ravel, Evangeline, Leon-kun and Makoto-kun's two familiars. Yuuki then dishes out breakfast and we start eating, when Makoto-kun suddenly jumps up happily.

"Ooh! I have news everyone! Guess who got herself a promotion!?"

A promotion? Promoting to what? Everyone tilted their heads to the side. Hehe, it seems even they don't know what's going on right now. Makoto-kun stood up and wrapped his arms around the sitting Jeanne.

"I heard from the Underworld Jeanne-san. You, for all your hard-work is getting a promotion to mid level Devil~ Hehe, it is about time, isn't it?"

"M-Me? I'm getting a promotion!?"

She became shocked at the sudden declaration that she's getting promoted to mid level Devil. She certainly has the skills of someone of high class Devil.

"Yep! Just heard this morning from Serafall-sama and Sirzechs-sama themselves. It seems they have finally recognized all your efforts. For your constant battles against enemy forces and fighting Roxas-kun who is the legendary holy and demonic sword wielder and for helping against Kokabiel and so many other things you have been doing over these years. So, everyone please congratulate her, and one more person."

Another person? Someone else is getting promoted? Who? Vali? She's the Queen, so that's my guess. Ravel raises a hand.

"Who's the other person Mako-sama?"

Makoto-kun goes over to the youngest member of the group and hugs him from behind and pats the top of his head softly.

"Who else but my cute little Pawn? Hehe, I'm so blessed with cute and strong servants. The Underworld has also recognized Leon-kun's continued efforts. He's been doing the same things that Jeanne-san has been doing. He's always with us and fighting strongly. So, my cute Knight, and my cute Pawn have been recommended for a promotion by me which has been accepted by the Maou and the top council members. I thought it is about time that you two receive such a promotion so I put it forward some weeks ago, and it has been accepted, finally."

They both have happy faces on! Well, I'm happy for them!

"But more like, is it ok for me to get a promotion Onii-sama?"

"Hehe, of course my cute little Pawn. You've been activate like this for a few years now. It isn't weird that you and Jeanne-san would get a promotion for all the hard-work you have been putting into it. So Jeanne-san, Leon-kun. Do you accept the promotion?"

They both move their heads happily in agreement.

"Ooh yeah Mak-chan! I'm going to get promoted~ I'm going to get promoted~ I'm going to get promoted~"

"I accept it also Onii-sama!"

"Well that's that then. Because, promotion test is straight after the conference~ Usually, it would be a little quicker, but since this conference is unexpected, the Underworld is preparing for that. So, after the conference, it is time to get my cute Knight and Pawn promoted to mid level Devils."

They become shocked at that. After the conference? Is he serious? Jeanne and Leon-kun both put on brave faces. I had heard about the conference from Makoto-kun yesterday. It seems Azazel has gathered Michael-sama, the Maou-sama's and himself together for a meeting. I don't know where it is yet, but I would guess the school. We as the peerage that beat Kokabiel have been invited along as well, so we can recount what happened.

"Well, my cute little Pawn, my cute Knight. Start working on your report. There are three main tasks at this promotion. Ask Vali-san about it. She's been through the promotion test before. Let me explain, there's a report, a written test, and a practical portion of the test. Of course, Ravel-san and I will be supporting you fully with studying and such. But basically, you two shouldn't worry about anything. You both are smart, powerful and very capable. So, it is basically in the bag for you two. I'm really proud. And to all those who haven't gotten a promotion yet, that will be happening if you stick with us. It is just that my cute Pawn and Knight have been with me for years now, facing different challenges. For my Rook, Bishop and new Knight, promotion will come in time."

Makoto-kun then clapped his hands together.

"Well done my cute Knight! My cute Pawn!"

"Well done Jeanne-san, Leon-san! You are both great!"

"Haha, well done to both."

Makoto-kun, Ravel and I gave them our congratulations, then so did the other members of the peerage. They gain red faces and look away shyly.

"I can't believe I'm getting promoted~"

"Well believe it Leon-kun. I told you, that you are amazing. You should listen to me more. All my peerage are amazing. You are apart of my peerage after all. And I don't have just anyone on my peerage. Only the strong, cute and nicest people in the world! And now, we have two Knights in the peerage. Hehe, it is the birth of the Knight duo. Of course, Rias-chan also got a new Knight in the form of blue-bird. But, we got Roxas-kun~ My cute Roxas-kun~"

He comes over and wraps his arms around my neck. I've gotten used to him doing this. It feels good getting hugged from my new Master.

"Hmmmmm~ I just love my peerage~ Hehe, nearly full now~ My cute Knight and my everyone else. We need to get to school, so eat your breakfast~"

We all nod and start eating breakfast. I never thought, I would be able to just do things like this normally. Just to eat breakfast normally while talking normally about random things.

After breakfast, we all head towards school and the clubroom. But before entering it, the door suddenly opens...Xenovia. She bows to Makoto-kun for some strange reason. She's always been abit of a nutter...

* * *

><p>"Whats wrong Xen-Xen?"<p>

Xen-Xen? Is that a new nickname? She doesn't seem angry about it, but happy instead. Why? She usually doesn't like the nicknames Makoto-kun gives her.

"Makoto-sama."

Did she just add sama to his name? Everyone is taken back by it.

"Whats going on Xen-Xen? Are you perhaps...insane now?"

When was she sane? That's my question. Then again, you could say that about that ape Gremory. She's a nutter. She keeps talking to a doll that looks suspiciously like Makoto-kun himself.

"No, I need to apologize to you personally. You, defeated Kokabiel and I had said things to Asia Argento, which I have apologized for."

He looks past Xenovia to Asia.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san. She has just apologized to me."

He nods and looks back at Xen-Xen. Hehe, I will use the current name he uses, as it is funny.

"I see. Then, we are all good~"

"I understand Makoto-sama. I am glad you don't hate me."

"Erm...not that I don't like it, but why are you calling me Makoto-sama?"

"Oh, I must. Makoto-sama is Makoto-sama after all. Originally, I was planning to become Makoto-sama's Knight, but that position was filled by my fellow deserter. So, I had no choice but to become the Knight of Rias Gremory, regrettably."

Rias Gremory then cried when Xen-Xen said that. She's really insane.

"I HATE YOU XENOVIA THAT HAS XENO IN HER NAME! GO AND DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY KNIGHT IF I AM YOUR LAST CHOICE! GO AND JOIN THAT BUTCH SONA!"

"Rias Gremory, please don't say such things. You are my second choice."

"Out of how many!?"

"Out of two."

Xen-Xen replied while fingering her hair softly. That ape Gremory then cried to herself softly, again.

"GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

"Don't yell at me Rias Gremory."

"I HATE YOU BLUE-BIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!"

Hehe, she's a freaking nutcase. She cries to herself as Xen-Xen gets close to Makoto-kun and pushes her breasts into his chest! Geez! And she said she was a follower of God...no, God doesn't exist now. Only...Michael-sama and the other Seraph now...

"Makoto-sama doesn't hate me, does he?"

"Well...I suppose not. By the way, your friend Irina-san. She's gone now, hasn't she?"

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmmm, no reason. She was just really cute. Well, that doesn't matter now."

Xen-Xen made sharp eyes at that. Hehe, does Xen-Xen like my new Master? Well, she's welcome to him. I'm sure she has competition in the form of his female peerage members.

"So, Irina is cute? What about me?"

"You are also, Xen-Xen. But, a different type of cute. She had a cute personality while yours is...direct. You have a type of personality that is very direct. While that isn't a bad thing, it is a little strange how flippant you are also. The other day, you was afraid of me, and now you are acting like we are best friends."

"W-Well...that time I was afraid, because of who you are. But now, I am not afraid, as I am Rias Gremory's Knight, and she said that you like everyone on her peerage."

"I do yes. They are all pretty cool. Especially my cute Koneko-chan...Koneko-chan who is a cute loli with her loli body and I would love to hug her to death...Koneko-chan who is amazingly cute and everything good about the cuteness of loli's..."

And my Master is a lolicon. Pretty much confirmed after the speech he gave yesterday about loli justice. So Master is a lolicon and he has a few loli's around...

"...Mako-senpai is the best."

"Damn straight my Koneko-chan. Anyway Xen-Xen. What are you going to do now? Terrorize the local wildlife sanctuary? Perhaps raise an army to combat the Unholy Bunnies Faction? If its the latter, then I will help you with that."

"An army...it will take more than an army..."

"Very much agreed. When you have time, we should go over tactics to face such foes."

Ooh...they are going to kill bunnies. Better keep them away from parks and such. They will go on a killing binge and mass-murder all the bunnies. With that, Xen-Xen parts after promising to go over ways to murder poor innocent bunnies with my new Master.

We all go and sit down while...that crazy red head pats the dolls head...

"Erm...Ravel, why does she..."

"Don't go there Roxas-san. Lets just say, Rias-sama isn't exactly normal."

I guess she knew what I was going to say after all. Hehe, well I guess that it is better to know what's going to happen like that. But, she wont tell me why she does that. And why does it look like Makoto-kun? Is she obsessed with him so much that she made a doll to look like him?

"Makoto doll, that's really great of you."

Ooh, she's talking to the doll now. I really wish she wouldn't do such things.

"Rias-chan, what are you doing?"

"Conversing with Makoto doll. We've been having fights lately, and I would like to know why he has been doing such naughty things. Like taking sick videos of my breasts and putting them online."

She's a nutter. She really is a classic case of nutter. She needs professional help. Suddenly, she jumps up!

"Peerage! We need to go on a mission! Come with me everyone from my peerage!"

With moans and groans, her peerage stand up and leave with her. Makoto-kun makes a weirdly confused face before shaking it off.

"Well, that was...fun. Anyway, it is good that she's left because I have an announcement to make."

Gathering around him, he makes a serious face.

"Now my cute peerage. We, as the newspaper club have to start the newspaper club!"

Newspaper club? Am I in this newspaper club now? He clicks his fingers and some papers appear. They look very official. He releases a breath.

"Ok. I have assignments for everyone here. You all have a corner of the sky as it were. To start off with Jeanne-san. You, Jeanne-san will be in charge of the gossip and humour sections."

He hands her one of the papers. She does a little cheer!

"Hell yeah! I am so into this Mak-chan! I shan't let you down!"

"I'm glad to hear this. Ravel-san, you are in charge of the fashion and school debates section."

"Yes! I am so happy about that!"

As she took the paper, she cried tears of happiness. Was it so important to her? Hmmm, that is a little strange but each their own I suppose.

"Cool! I thought you might like that. Takashi-kun, you will be in charge of sports and food sections. So, you will basically talk about the schools food and about the clubs that are sport wise in school."

"Awesome~ I am so totally into that~"

Makoto-kun hands him a paper which he gracefully takes.

"I'm glad! My cute little Pawn shall be in charge of the anime section! Yeah, there will be an anime section of my newspaper. Even if it isn't traditional, but hey. We aren't traditional. So anime section. And it can even be anime quizzes also my cute Pawn."

"Yay! I am in charge of anime news!"

Makoto-kun rubs Leon-kun's head as he gave him a piece of paper.

"Now my cutest Queen. Your assignment will be critic. You will be visiting places around the school and giving your opinion about whatever task they are doing and such things like that."

"Critic huh. That sounds fine with me."

Vali took the paper then Makoto-kun came to sit next to me.

"And Roxas-kun. You will be working as investigational reporter like interviews and stuff like that. Of course I am the chief, which I will be referred to as Taichou from now on in our clubroom."

We all nod seriously. He's given this some thought huh.

"Ugh, Mak-chan. Who's going to do the advice column?"

"Ooh~ I already have a person for that. He or she is in this room right now. And I am not going to say who, but letters have already been passed out around the school for people to write into Ask Onee-chan!"

"Who in the hell is Onee-chan?"

When Ravel asked that, Makoto-kun smirked and looked away.

"Nope, can't say, wont say. Anyway! Chop chop everyone! We have a school newspaper to start! The Kuoh Times!"

[Right!]

So, we all start our work immediately! I seriously wont be board around these people! But The Kuoh Times? Is that the name of the schools paper? Well, I guess it doesn't matter to me!

* * *

><p>...A few days later, the first addition has been printed! Well, I say printed but it is all online stuff. From Ravel's fashion and other things to Takashi's sports and other things. Everyone, including myself with my talents! Hehe, go so many stories that we have to update the page day by day now! But the advice page is a huge hit. However, I don't know who the person is, and Makoto-kun wont tell anyone. We all are at home right now, just having some fun together.<p>

"Checking the advice page!"

The ape says. Everyone pretty much writes into it, even I have. But the best part is that you can give a fake name so everyone doesn't know its you.

"Ooh, who's this~? Alright! I am reading this out!"

She takes a breath and puts on a weird voice.

"Dear Onee-chan. I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the school. I am conflicted because I am engaged to a boy, yet I can't stop my love for the red headed beauty. Although I have loli breasts and she has huge breasts, which are better than mine, I want to please the object of my affection with them. What should I do? From Sexy Sitri."

Everyone turns to Sona-Kaichou with shocked faces.

"You wrote in Sona-chan?"

"N-No! It was her Makoto-kun! Why would I put something so sick!? Being in love with her!? I would rather die!"

Buchou just giggled to herself.

"W-Whats the reply Rias-chan?"

Buchou smiled and read out the reply while trying to control her giggling.

"Dear Sexy Sitri. You need to grab any chance you get at love. If your love has huge breasts then she will be looking for someone with loli sized breasts to even it out. And it doesn't sound like you get a lot of straight action anyway so full speed ahead. Let me know how you get on. From Onee-chan."

"W-What kind of reply is that!? I don't get a lot of straight action!? Ooh! No! That's horrible!"

Sona-Kaichou goes over and rips the computer away from Rias-Buchou. Then she looks for something on it...

"Dear Onee-chan. I am a psycho. I am seriously fucked up. I need professional help. I talk to dolls and I believe I am sexy when I have been told that I look like a dogs butt. I am also in love with my Doctor who I have been seeing since I was practically born. I want to have sex with him. Should I seduce my Doctor? Love from Roofie Gaymory."

Roofie Gaymory? That's Buchou!

"You fucking evil bitch! How dare you put that shit on there!? I don't want to have sex with Doctor Penguin!"

Ooh yeah, that's her Doctor. Makoto-kun and some of the others where talking about it the other day so I asked about it and they told me about it after all.

"Want to hear the reply ape?"

"..."

Rias-Buchou growled at Sona-Kaichou who smirked evilly.

"I will take that as a yes. Ok here it goes..."

Sona-Kaichou takes a huge breath and looks straight at Buchou as she replies in a chirpy voice.

"Dear Roofie Gaymory. You really do need professional help. Go and see a councilor. Talking to dolls and trying to seduce your Doctor is very sick and strange. I suggest that you should book yourself into rehab as it sounds like there is an underlying problem here, possibly due to drug use by your name. Let me know how you get on. From Onee-chan."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!? DOCTOR PENGUIN! THAT BITCH HAS DONE THESE THINGS TO ME AGAIN!"

The ape then bursts out crying and runs out the room. We all do a head tilt at the craziness of Buchou. Sona-Kaichou then reads out another one.

"Dear Onee-chan. There is a boy I like a lot but lots of girls are always around him. I haven't got the biggest boobs, but I also want to be with him forever. What should I do? From Blonde Nun."

From Blonde Nun...Asia. When everyone looked at her, she gains a huge red face. Aah, she wrote in for Makoto-kun...that's really nice.

"Whats the reply Sona-chan?"

"Dear Blonde Nun. You need to step up your game. If girls are around him, then you should use an opportunity to get him alone. Ask him on a date. Let me know how you get on. From Onee-chan."

"S-So that's the advice from Onee-chan..."

Asia stood up and went over to Makoto-kun.

"Makoto-san..."

"You want to go on a date?"

"Y-Yes! I-I mean, if you aren't busy..."

"No. I'm not busy, most of the time. I am going to be busy for a few days though. Peerage training and all that. And then Ravel-san and I have to go over the details of Leon-kun's classroom visit. And then we have that meeting to prepare for...ooh, always so busy...but I will make time to go a date with you my cute Asia-san. Don't worry. You can sit next to me you know?"

"Ok!"

Hehe, she sits next to him as Xen-Xen narrows her eyes...she's very strange.

"Whats wrong with you Xen-Xen?"

"Nothing, Makoto-sama. Hmph..."

She's always a strange person...but I want to know who Onee-chan is! Ugh! He wont tell anyone! And each time I ask, he only says that it is someone in the peerage! But when I asked the peerage, they either say they don't know or that I should I ask someone else. Someone's lying and I intend to find out who on the peerage is Onee-chan! I will find it out, no alternative!

"Incidentally, Roxas-kun. Come with me please."

Eh? What have I done all of a sudden? Seeing my face, he lets out a chuckle.

"Geez, don't look like I am about to tell you off. I would just like to talk to you. It is about your swords. I've been researching them, and I would prefer to tell you in private. No offense Sona-chan and others from other peerages. It is just, even if we are like super best friends, everyone has secrets, don't they?"

"Hmmmm. I would've been offended by that Makoto-kun, but you are right in that regard. Even I have secrets."

"Exactly my Sona-chan. Like you are apparently in love with Rias-chan!"

She does a spit take! Hehe, poor Sona-Kaichou. She gets it a lot. Even online, she has to deal with that ape Gremory.

"N-No! I am not in love with that elephant! She's sick and twisted to write Onee-chan that! Ugh! If you believe I am in love with her, then my life is pretty much over."

"Geez, no need to be so dramatic. I honestly thought you might...never mind. Anyway, come along my Roxas-kun."

I nod and leave with him. Once out of the room, we go towards his bedroom and head inside. Otaku's paradise this is. So many anime things are scattered around the room. We sit on the bed, opposite one another.

"Alright my Roxas-kun. You wanted to know the abilities of your swords, correct?"

I nod seriously. If he has found out, then I really do know that Makoto-kun is an amazing person after all.

"That's right, have you found out anything?"

"Yes, I have. First of all, I will start with Oathkeeper. Of course it has the normal abilities of holy swords have. Like being dangerous to Devils and Vampires and can unleash a wave of holy power. But, Oathkeeper has an ability like Excalibur Mimic, but not as strong as Excalibur Mimic, sort of."

"Wha...? Please explain."

"Alright. Excalibur Mimic can change its shape into anything it wants, can't it? Not just weapons but ropes and things like that. However Oathkeeper can change its shape into any weapon. Swords, axes, even bows and arrows. Any weapon you can imagine. Isn't that neat? And you see what I mean now?"

I nod. So basically, my Oathkeeper can become any weapon I desire. Long, or short ranged weapons. That's...something I didn't know about.

"I understand. So basically any weapon I desire, I can use Oathkeeper."

"Correct, but it will take time like anything does. Now, onto ability number two. It seems you can make copies of the holy blade."

"C-Copies?"

He nods and smiles happily.

"Yes, copies. Similar to Blade Blacksmith. However, the swords are of course inferior to the real blade and they apparently have the same abilities..."

"Same abilities? So, if I made a copy of Oathkeeper, and gave it to say...Jeanne. She would be able to use it also? Like using its ability to change into any weapon?"

"Correct my Roxas-kun. Now onto the next one. The next ability is redirection. Basically, if you are attacked by my power of destruction, you can use this sword to redirect someone's attack. Although, the way to use this swords ability pertains to the ability to use magic. So the better you are at using magic...the better your redirection ability would be able to redirect. And it costs a lot of stamina to use the direction ability, depending on the power. And some powers can't be redirected, depending on how strong the attack is."

So Oathkeeper can even redirects attacks!? That's some insane power! I can make other peoples attacks go to someone else!? W-Wow...I feel like I have received huge power-ups.

"And there's also the power to create powerful winds. I think that may also be able to create powerful whirlwinds. It seems Oathkeeper is a strong multi-ability weapon."

He's right. The sword seems to have different uses...

"But, Roxas-kun these abilities wont be like, bam! I can suddenly do these things! It will take practice also. I think Oathkeeper might have other abilities, but they right now haven't been confirmed. Now, onto Oblivion which a demonic sword so it is useful against Angels and other beings like that. The first power is obvious, its overwhelming destructive power which you seem to be great at."

Yes, I knew about that. The destructive power of Oblivion is amazing. It really is a wild horse that needs to be tamed. The power Oblivion has...is very powerful.

"The next ability is the power of thunder and lightning. Basically, you can use the sword to generate powerful thunder and lightning. The lightning is very powerful. It is very strong indeed."

So the ability to control thunder and lightning...damn. I really didn't know anything about these blades at all. I only thought the power was to overwhelm with strong waves of destruction.

"And the only other ability I know about is the ability to slay Dragons. Other words, a Dragon slayer. It seems to have gotten that special quality as it has killed quite a few Dragons. I know it has other abilities, but I don't have any idea what they could be. But that's pretty good already, isn't it? You have learned quite a few. The Dragon slayer quality isn't a problem as it is built into the sword. The overwhelming power one isn't going to be an issue. However the other abilities will take sometime to Master. But! With me as your new Master, I am confident that these abilities will shine and devastate eventually. See what I did there?"

I sweatdrop and nod politely. Shine and devastate. A reference to holy and demonic swords. I am not a complete idiot Makoto-kun. But, at least I now know some abilities of my weapons...

"You know, originally, the swords were one. Oathkeeper and Oblivion were originally one blade. However, it spilt. Apparently, they had issues."

"They? What do you mean by, they?"

"You don't know? It is apparently stated that the blades have a form of consciousness. But like the consciousness spilt into two. With one saying "Why should I be good all the time!? I want to have fun and cause destruction!" And the other one saying "Being blessed is a good thing. You should help everyone you can." So eventually, the blades decided to part so they were spilt into what you have now. However they still needed one another like humans need oxygen so that's why it takes a very special wielder to use them, you. You can't use one sword without being in your possession."

"I-Is that really the case?"

He confirms what I said with a nod.

"Exactly the case. However it is said that if they ever make up and become one sword again, it would be a holy demonic sword and gain access to abilities that they currently don't have access to. Originally, the sword was a holy sword, but now that Oblivion is a demonic sword... Hmmmm, that's what the legends say, anyway. Maybe you should aim to completing their unity? That way, they will become the ultimate weapon!"

Complete their unity? Make them become friends again? I don't even know how to contact them, never mind helping them become friends again. Ooh, what should I do? Yell at the swords until they respond to me?

"W-What was the sword called before splitting apart?"

"Not got a clue!"

I face fault at how happily he said that! He certainly is a unique person indeed!

"However, I am sure you will be able to figure out how to wield the ultimate sword again. If anyone can get them talking again, then it is their Master, isn't it? Like I can get Ravel-san and Eva-chan talking again when one calls the other a beast or a loli Vampire or something they insult one another with. So Roxas-kun, here ends the lesson. Did you have a good time?"

"W-Well, it certainly was a unique lesson to say the least. Say, how did you find out about these weapons of mine anyway?"

"Well, you might've heard me say something about Azazel-san offering us a reward for kicking that bitch Kokabiel straight to...wherever Fallen Angels end up when they die. I can say that, one of the rewards we got from Azazel-san was information regarding your swords. I've been reading about them, and wanted to simplify it."

"Ooh thanks. Are you saying I'm stupid!?"

He shakes his hands and his head at the same time.

"Of course I'm not. The way Azazel-san put it in the information, it even made Ravel-san and I stumped for awhile. Then, we finally decoded his weird way of writing. It seems he was using a combination of Devil letters and human writing in japan. Hmmm, he certainly is a troublesome Fallen Angel."

"Makoto-kun...why did you work for a Fallen Angel in the first place?"

"Why? Because he made an attractive offer to us all. Everyone benefited that night, not just me. Everyone got something for our efforts against Kokabiel. Trust me, I don't make it a habit to work for Fallen Angels and especially not their leaders. But sometimes you have to go against your morals to achieve your objectives, don't you?"

All I could do was nod in his direction. He is of course right. You do sometimes have to go against yourself to improve or find things out.

"Then, what did you personally get out of it?"

"Me? What do you mean? I got lots out of it. I got to make Kokabiel my bitch, I got my cute Knight, you. And I got information retaining to a certain subject. And of course the information on your swords and such. Even if Azazel-san is a mental Sacred Gear freak, he does know other things also. It seems he and Vali-san have also had meetings, about her Sacred Gear. I heard from Vali-san saying that he has developed something from studying hers, and Ise-sans Sacred Gear. There are talks about Artificial Sacred Gears, but I don't know how far along they have come."

"And, what did Vali get out of letting Azazel study her Sacred Gear?"

"Information about certain people. And that's all I can comment on it right now."

He sounds very serious right now, and has a face to match his serious words. Then the door bursts open! It reveals Makoto-kun's entire peerage. They all rush to the bed besides Vali who walks over calmly.

"Mako-sama! Please tell us who Onee-chan is!"

"Yeah Mak-chan! You can't keep this secret anymore!"

"They are right my dear mate. Time to reveal who this Onee-chan is now."

Ravel, Jeanne and Evangeline ask Makoto-kun who smiles happily but doesn't say anything.

"Makoto-kun~ Tell us who Onee-chan is~"

"Pl-Please Onii-sama! We need to know!"

"Yeah, they are right Makoto-kun. We need to know who Onee-chan is."

Takashi, Leon-kun and I ask of him. However he just smirks happily. Iyaa! Just tell us already my King!

[Please tell us!]

Nearly all of us shout out!

"Alright. Think about who from my peerage hasn't said anything about Onee-chan. Then, you will have your answer."

Who hasn't said anything...? Well, the males have all said something...and Jeanne, Evangeline and Ravel have also asked...ooh my Maou! We all turn to the person who is Onee-chan!

[VALI/SAN/CHAN IS ONEE-CHAN!?]

"That's right. Did you see that coming? My Vali-san is Onee-chan. Who guessed it right gets a cookie!"

We all stay silent. Who knew Vali had such a flare for advice giving? No, Makoto-kun apparently knew that she had such a talent. As not only is it us Devils she advises, it is also the entire schools populace. Damn, she's...Onee-chan...I hope she doesn't know who sent the letters! Ooh! I hope she doesn't guess who sent the letters!

"Well, my cutest Queen tricked everyone. Well done my cutest Queen. You are amazing after all."

"Hmph, as if I needed you to tell me such things. However, thank you for the compliment. Now get your butt over here."

"Coming!"

Makoto-kun rushed from the bed and went straight to Vali who grabbed his butt! Geez, she berates that perverted Isane about being a huge pervert, yet she grabs his butt more than Isane grabs...his frontal area.

"Kiss me my cutest Queen. Together, we are amazing."

"Heh, of course."

They then share a kiss, while Ravel averts Leon-kun's eyes. Yeah, the way they kiss is...heated. And very passionate...and perverse from Vali...has she basically...just spanks him...perv. After the kiss, Makoto-kun smiles.

"That's all folks. Until next time."

He then winks as if a camera is there...was he winking at someone watching us?

* * *

><p><strong>And end chapter! I revealed some abilities of Roxas' swords. However, like said in chapter, he wont be able to suddenly wield all those abilities instantly. Thank you for reading! Until next time like Makoto said!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Ravel, Evangeline**

**Rooks; Takashi, Kuroka**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Swimming and I'm in trouble**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Sirzechs-sama visited a few days ago, and told me all about the situation revolving around the Khaos Brigade and other things regarding Rias-chan like keeping her safe and all that stuff. Also the naughty Fallen Angel Azazel seems to have made contact with Ise-san. The perverted girl was telling me about it. And also, Vali-san had contact again with Azazel. Speaking of Vali-san and Ise-san...

"Ugh, shut up pervert."

Vali-san and Ise-san have been...arguing for awhile now. And these two are destined rival. Even then, it is a little strange watching these two rivals fight like this. Girls fighting!

"Don't call me a pervert! Makoto! Tell your stupid Queen to not call me a pervert!"

"Hmph, I am not stupid, idiot. I am smarter than you are. And stronger than you are. And sexier than you are."

Vali-san then grabbed my butt and squeezed hard! Then, Ise-san came over and groped my manhood! Shit! A double attack from Ise-san and Vali-san! The two Heavenly Dragons are groping me! I am literally their willing slave right now as I can't move! Vali-san has a tight hold of my butt and Ise-san wont let go of my penis!

"G-Get off you perverted people!"

"No! If Vali is going to squeeze your ass then I have to grope your perfect penis!"

"Hmph, your ass belongs to me Ma-kun."

I sob slightly. They wont get off meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Perverted Dragons! Pervy baka's! I really wish they would get off me! This is weird! And I don't feel like this is very normal!

"S-Stop this immediately!"

""No!""

Ugh! Vali-sans oppai are pressed into my back while Ise-sans oppai are pressed against my chest! Ooh shit! I am caught between two Dragons! The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou want me! I guess I should be honoured. Although this isn't really a situation I would like as they keep touching me in places like I'm their bitch! I want to be in control!

"I'm your King Vali-san! And Ise-san! I am your...classmate! You should do as I say!"

"Makoto! You know I love your penis!"

Ooh for Maous sake. Vali-san tilts my head back, then smashed her lips onto my own! Geez! I am literally caught between two Dragons! I can't escape! As we are kissing, I notice the angry face of Ise-san. Hehe, I guess the rivalry starts now. Vali-san is looking at Ise-san as if to say "Ha, I am winning!" then Vali-san slips her tongue into my mouth! Ooh shit! I can't get her off! This is basically molestation. As they both keep touching me in places.

"Get off Makoto you bitch!"

Ise-san tried to rip me away from Vali-san, however Vali-san had wrapped an arm around my waste and has a tight hold of me. I feel like crying.

"Hmph, what's wrong Hyoudou Isane? Jealous, are we?"

Vali-san sent a dirty smirk to Ise-san who frowned unhappily. However, Ise-san tried to hit Vali-san who moved me away from her easily. Ooh fucking hell, this isn't exactly right, is it?

"N-No! I am not jealous of you at all!"

"Hmph, you aren't? Wait until Ma-kun and I have sex."

S-Sex!? She wants to have sex all of a sudden!? She then attacks my mouth again with her own! Since when did Vali-san get so sexually aggressive!? The perverted Hakuryuukou keeps squeezing my butt while making me grope her breast! Not that I mind doing this as I secretly like it, but doing it in front of everyone is a little...yeah.

"You're even a bigger slut than Sona Vali!"

"At least I am not insane who talks to dolls."

"N-Noooo! Shut up!"

Vali-san smirked and dragged me away! What the hell is she doing!? She drags me to the Master bedroom and throws me on the bed! She then locks the door and climbs on top of me! Vali-san! What's going on!? Before I could utter a word, Vali-sans lips overlap with my own! Is she going to rape me?

"Vali-san~ Whats going on with you all of a sudden?"

"Hmph, I am asserting my position."

"Position? What do you mean, position?"

She straddles my hips and runs a delicate finger down my chest. This is very sensual!

"As alpha of course."

Hearing those words made my member come at attention. So, even Vali-san has been brought into this!? I know Sona-chan and Rias-chan have been going head-to-head about the position of my apparent harem. But, Vali-san now wants to be alpha huh? Well, I don't have any complaints per-say, but she will have have to deal with the backlash of the others.

"I-If you want to be alpha then..."

"No. Not if, I am alpha. These bitches haven't got anything on me. If I wanted, we would be having sex everyday."

"Why aren't we then?"

I ask with a smirk which she returns.

"Because I find it funny watching these morons compete for your attention. But, we will be having sex soon enough."

I blush heavily at how casually she has said that. She actually said we will be having sex soon!

"I-I see..."

That's all I could mutter out. She wants sex, and I'm not going to stop her! I don't mind my first going to Vali-san! She then bends down and captures my lips again in a sensual kiss while flipping us over so now I am on top and she is beneath me. But the only reason she flipped us was so she can grope my butt like always.

BANG! BANG!

[Open this door!]

The person banging on the door was Ise-san. Vali-san from under me was smirking quite dangerously.

"Hmph. It seems the pervert wants to get in on the action."

"It seems so my cutest Queen. So, what's going to happen now?"

She groped my butt briefly before I got off her. She sat up on the bed and went over to the door and opened it while acting coolly. Ise-san burst into the room the second the door was opened.

"What did she do to you Makoto!?"

I giggled and shook my head slightly. She's all worried for nothing. My cutest Queen wouldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't want.

"Pervert."

"Shut up Vali! You really get on my oppai!"

Hehe! She said it! She actually said that she gets on her oppai! Each time, I swear I let out a little giggle. I couldn't stop myself at all. The giggle was amazing.

"I get on your oppai? I would rather not. Ma-kun, I'm going swimming now."

"O-Ok...lets go."

Yes, today we are going swimming. That's what myself, my peerage and Rias-chan plus her peerage are doing. So we all make our way down to the ground floor and when everyone is ready, we make our way to the pool.

Walking to the pool wasn't anything exciting, besides Vali-san and Ise-san kept their hands on my...butt and...other place. No matter what I tried, they wouldn't let go. And they kept sending weird eye contacts towards one another.

* * *

><p>Once arriving at the pool, we went to different areas to change, with myself going with the male members of the peerage. Rias-chan's peerage doesn't have male members so it is just me, Roxas-kun, Takashi-kun, and Leon-kun.<p>

"You know, it is parents day soon."

Takashi-kun suddenly says.

"Yeah, it is. But none of us have parents here."

"W-Well, I do."

I became a little shocked. Of course I knew he had parents, but I didn't know they were...still alive. Everyone else on the peerage pretty doesn't have anyone, besides myself having Aniki but that's about it. I doubt Tou-sama would want to come, and even if he did, I wish he wouldn't as I don't like him at all.

"I see. And, is there something wrong with your parents?"

"Nothing per-say. It is just, they are a little...traditional. Remember when we met?"

...Ooh yeah, I had kind of blocked that out.

"About the whole...marriage thing."

"Yeah. Well, my parents found out, and while I know that there's nothing but brotherly love between us, they don't know that. And they are very traditional so...I was maybe hoping you would...just play along? It would upset them if they found out that my...well, you didn't accept it and neither did I."

He wants me to play along...? As in, act married? He can get lost. I am not kissing him.

"I am not kissing you."

"I-I didn't mean that! Just, play along and say we are! Please Makoto-kun!"

He bowed to me. I guess it is really important to his family. Well if it is then I will try and accommodate them.

"I suppose. But if you try and kiss me then I will blast you with power of destruction. And you can't like be pervy with me either. The most you are getting is a hug, as I hug everyone on my peerage anyway."

"You literally don't know what you've just done for me!"

I guess I've pleased my Rook. Well, that's a good thing after all.

"I hope your parents are nice at least. From the way you talked about them, it sounded like you aren't on friendly terms?"

"It isn't that. We are on friendly terms. They can just be a little embarrassing. Especially Okaa-san."

His Okaa-sama is embarrassing?

"So. When are they getting here?"

"...Today."

T-Today!? He suddenly lands this bomb on me!? Ugh, why do people think I can just adapt to any situation within minutes. No, I am going to be calm and cool about this.

"Ok. That's fine. Just tell me what I have to do and what their names are and leave it with me."

"R-Right. Well they are called..."

So he starts telling me about his parents. Apparently, his Otou-sama is on Tannin the former Dragon Kings peerage as a Pawn. Hmph, I guess that makes it fate that his son is on my peerage also. I suppose he became a Pawn after Takashi-kun was born as that means Takashi-kun would've had Devil blood also when he didn't, I believe. And as for his Okaa-sama, apparently she's a huge pervert. Something I would use on Ise-san. However, Takashi-kun says that she is even more pervy than Ise-san, something I find hard to believe but he pushes it saying that she is.

After the explanation, all I could do was remain silent for awhile. Then I spoke up.

"Ok Takashi-kun. I will go along with it. As long as I don't have to do anything to you other than hug you then that's fine."

"Thanks again, Makoto-kun. I wouldn't ask unless it was a desperate situation."

"Not a problem. Personally, I haven't had the hands-on experience of a loving family but it sounds to me that your parents love you very much."

"Yeah...I guess they do. In their own way at least."

I smile while half-closing my eyes. Then I blink and point to the pool.

"Lets go everyone for a fun day of swimming!"

[Yes!]

My Pawn, Knight and Rook reply happily. When getting to the pool...I see an old foe. A disgusting creature that shouldn't even be allowed near anyone in the world!

"Bunny..."

I whisper dangerously while narrowing my eyes at the ugly horrible creature that hurts me all the time. It should seriously die! Bunnies aren't even allowed in the world!

DON!

Everyone jumps when I blasted the bunny! But, I missed!? Damn creature is fast! I gather the destruction power in my hands again. There's no way that thing is going to be near me much longer!

DON! DON! DON!

I fired destruction bullets at the evil creature but they keep missing! That's not fair! They should just die already!

"Get back here you son of a bitch!"

I rush after the evil creature! It has met its match today! There's no way I will allow this thing to live anymore! I tirelessly fire destruction bullets at it but it keeps dodging! What the fuck is this thing!? Super-bunny!? It is evading my power! This thing is truly evil and possibly insane!

"Die! Die! Seriously die you ugly bastard!"

I close in on the bunny and grab it by the ears and lift it up to my face. I look at it in victory. That's right bitch. You lose.

"Hah. You can't escape now, can you!? Think you can run away from me and get away with it!? You are going to get murdered!"

Tackle!

Iyaaa! Someone tackled me! I had dropped the bunny also due to the impact! Shit! It is going to get away! I look and see that Ravel-san has tackled me! Why is she tackling me!?

"Run bunny!"

Is she in league with the bunnies!? Has she teamed up with those things!? Uwah! She can't team up with these bunny bitches!

"Get off me Ravel-san! It needs exterminating from this very earth!"

"Someone! Anyone! Help me! Mako-sama is strong!"

Then, all my peerage hold me down! What the fuck is this!? I'm the Master you idiots! Its getting away!

"Xenovia-san! There's a bunny here! Help me kill it immediately!"

But no one came. They wont get off me! I can see it there! Someone! Kill it! I am going to destroy it! The bunny is looking at me with victorious eyes and a wide grin!

"LAUGH WHILE YOU CAN YOU FUCKING SHIT! I WILL MURDER YOU!"

I screamed while directing lots of KI at the bunny! It has to seriously die! Look at it! It is pure evil! I need to murder it! It then ran off! No! It needs killing! Someone help me! I then shed tears. I had the perfect chance to exact my revenge yet...it escaped me.

"I hope you are all happy. You just let something so evil escape. Mark my words, it will murder all of you one day. Mark them! Ravel-san! Write it down! It is pure evil! And you all helped a dead-bunny walking escape! Uwah."

"Mako-sama, ugh. I don't know what to say to this. Anyway, like my swimsuit?"

Everyone got off me and Ravel-san did a little pose! Wow, she is wearing a school's swimsuit! It even has her name written on the breast area! It certainly suits her!

"Y-Yeah, it looks good!"

"W-Well, thank you very much."

"Ahem. Me also Makoto."

Eva-chan got my attention. I looked and saw that Eva-chan also has the school swimsuit on! It even suits her also! Since she is a loli, it really does look great on her! I gave a thumps up as approval!

"You look great!"

"Mak-chan~ Look at mine~"

When I looked at Jeanne-san, Jeanne-san had a one piece bathing suit on! It shows off her curves nicely and even pushes up her breasts to new levels! Jeanne-san is quite the beauty after all!

"Y-You look great Jeanne-san!"

"Hehe, I'm glad Mak-chan thinks so. But look at Vali-chan. She's gone even more risque."

Even more risque? I scanned the area for Vali-san...d-damn! She's wearing a very small two piece swimsuit! Her two piece swim-wear is black! It looks extremely sexy on my cutest Queen~ The cloth that are supposed to be covering the breasts barely cover the nipple area! My cutest Queen looks at me with a slight smirk on her adorable face!

"Va...Vali-san is sexy..."

"Makoto! Looooooook over hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ise-sans shout brought me out of my naughty fantasies. When I looked at her, she was wearing a swimsuit akin to Vali-sans! However, the colour of this one is yellow! It really suits her extremely! Even the cloth of the breast is just big enough to cover the nipple area!

"Hey, Makoto. How does my swimsuit look?"

Rias-chan got my attention...damn my life is erotic! She's even wearing a swimsuit like the other two girls! But this time, it is red in colour like her hair! Ooooh yeah! She's sexy!

"Ara ara. Mako-kun~ Look over here~"

The erotic voice with a body to match came into my line of sight! Akeno-sans swimsuit is pure white! Similar in design to the other three! If four girls like them show off their erotic bodies then even I will lose control!

"A-Akeno-sans swimsuit is great!"

"Makoto-kun~ Look over here~"

This voice was of a cute Knight Yumi-chan. She's looking great in her green one piece swimsuit! Her curves and her breasts are amazing!

"Yumi-chan is great looking!"

"Muu, Makoto-san isn't looking at me..."

I hear the cute voice of a familiar nun. I looked at the nun and saw the cute looking Asia-san in her swimsuit! Hers is the school's swimsuit with her name written on the breast area. Like Ravel-san, she's extremely cute like that!

"Y-You look amazing Asia-san! Perfect even!"

"Ehehe. I am happy that Makoto-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Koneko-chan! Ooh~ Koneko-chan is looking extremely cute also! Her swimsuit is amazing on the mascot Koneko-chan!

"Amazing Koneko-chan!"

"...Mako-senpai's eyes on me feel good."

Saying that with a complicated expression will get everyone feeling great! I am blessed to be born in this day and age! These girls are all cute and beautiful!

"O-Onii-sama!"

"Master! Look at your snake and puppy and be amazed!"

Mitsu-san and Yuuki-san came over wearing one piece swimsuits! Yuuki-san is wearing a dark green colour while Mitsu-san wears a pink one like her hair! Its cute!

"Y-You both look great! My cute familiars are as cute as always!"

They beam at me and hug me tightly! My cute familiars!

"I need help swimming Makoto-san..."

Asia-san came up to me and said this. So, I have to help her swim? I smile and nod. And then I had to help Koneko-chan swim also! Eva-chan doesn't know how to swim, yet she refused to let me teach her. I guess she doesn't like water that much? Well by the end of it, Koneko-chan, Eva-chan and Asia-san had cuddled up to me and slept.

I notice the male members of my peerage are all swimming in the pool as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mitsu. You attack Masters neck with your lips while he sleeps~"<p>

"O-Ok Onee-san!"

When I next realized it, I felt two pressures on my neck! It feels like lips. So when I opened my eyes, Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san where both kissing my neck! D-Damn Yuuki-san! I know she makes Mitsu-san do things like these!

"Y-Yuuki-san! Mitsu-san!"

I moan out. Their lips are very soft on my neck! Yuuki-san stops kissing my neck and so does Mitsu-san. Mitsu-san nuzzles my neck like a cute puppy would and Yuuki-san is licking my face with her snake-like tongue!

"Does Master love his little snake?"

"Y-Yes!"

"That's good Master. Since we are your true loves after all. Master, we still want little snakes and puppies after all."

I really wish she would stop saying things like that. It doesn't sound normal!

"I know Yuuki-san. Don't worry, I remember."

"That's good because Master needs to have some release. These naughty girls keep trying to seduce Master so I have to seduce Master even more than before. Look at these girls, naughty. Especially that ape."

"M-Mitsu wants Onii-sama t-to make l-love to her."

Aah! That's so cute! She can't do that! Yuuki-san is erotic yet Mitsu-san has cuteness on her side! Either one is amazing, but when together...even I would lose it!

"You bitches!"

Rias-chan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts about my familiars. She comes over looking pissed off.

"Whats wrong with you ape?"

Yuuki-san giggled and asked as her tongue started licking my ear! At the same time, Mitsu-san went to my other ear and started nibbling on it! An attack from my familiars!

"Stop it you sluts!"

She just called them sluts! She can't call my familiars sluts! Yuuki-san giggled slightly at the word sluts. She looked at Rias-chan briefly before she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast!

"Yuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Stop it you bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch ape. Master is my Master and he loves me more than you!"

"We are fucking engaged you slag!"

I really wish she wouldn't call my familiars such names. It isn't very nice and I know they wouldn't like it at all.

"Well, Master and I are practically married. Also, I'm not a slag, unlike you."

"Nooooo! You are not! And I am not a slag, prostitute!"

Ehehe, Rias-chan is flipping out again. Well. That's normal for her anyway. Then, as I am thinking that, I feel something soft on my back and even something nibbling on my ear! I looked and saw the Fallen Angel girl Akeno-san! Well, half anyway! It means she has an erotic body fitting for a Fallen Angel girl!

"A-Akeno-san!?"

"Ara, Mako-kun is cute when flustered~"

"Akeno! Don't you even start you fucking bitch!"

She really needs to calm down with the swears, you know?

"Don't call me a bitch. And don't swear at me ape."

"Don't call me an ape! And get off my fiancee! No one else can say that they are marrying Makoto around here!"

"What about Kaichou?"

Yuuki-san asks with a giggle as she makes me caress her breast!

"Yuuki! Get off him!"

Rias-chan went for a tackle but Yuuki-san puts up water between the two! Hehe, go Yuuki-san I guess! I'm shocked the other girls aren't joining in. Well, when I looked...Jeanne-san and Yumi-chan are playing in the water. Vali-san and Ise-san are glaring at one another harshly. Hehehe, I wonder if those two will become serious?

"Try and get past that ape."

Don!

Rias-chan attacked the water wall but it didn't move or anything. Yuuki-san smirks and moans cutely as I have no choice but to rub her breast gently. Then there's Akeno-san who is rubbing her breasts up and down my back! Then there's Mitsu-san who is licking my hand like a cute puppy would! She even has her Inugami parts out! The dog ears and tail are super-cute!

"Stop it you virgin bitches!"

"Ara, well if it is about being a virgin then I will have Mako-kun take my virginity right now ape."

"No you wont! Makoto! Tell them to knock it off!"

I couldn't speak as Yuuki-sans snake-like tongue entered my mouth! She then moves up my body into her lips overlap with my own! Yuuki-san just stole a kiss! This is the first time I've kissed my familiar!

""YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI/CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!""

Rias-chan and Akeno-san scream out at the same time! Hehe, Yuuki-sans kisses are actually good! Her lips are moist, moister than others lips. Maybe it is because she is a Mizuchi? Her whole body is always a little more moist than everyone else's.

"Masters lips are great~ I love Masters lips~"

"O-Onee-san! Y-You s-stole a k-k-kiss from Onii-sama!"

"Hmmmm, Mitsu. Don't be a weirdo. You can take Masters lips now."

"O-Ok Onee-san!"

Mitsu-san moves up my body and grabs my head with her small hands. Then, as she was about to kiss me, a hand stops her. Akeno-sans hand stops Mitsu-san from kissing me.

"Ara ara. Mitsu-chan is a naughty girl~"

"N-No! Onee-s-san kissed Onii-sama a-and Mitsu w-wants to k-kiss Onii-sama a-also!"

"But even I want to taste Mako-kun's lips~"

"Nooooo! That's it! Neither of you are doing it! And Yuuki! You aren't doing it ever again! Ugh! I hate all three of you!"

Rias-chan bypassed the water wall of Yuuki-sans and tackled Akeno-san while dragging Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san into it! Ehehe, I'm just going to go...I quickly leave that place. The place I ended up is the pool equipment room. I sense Xenovia-san in here.

"Xen-Xen! You in here?"

"Oh my, it is Makoto Bael. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"Its better not to go outside right now. And, you as well, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah. Its my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

Even though there's a girl's changing room, she came all the way here to change?

"Yeah, it suits you. So, this is the first time you have worn such things? Because of the Church, right?"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

I see Xen-Xen's life is like that huh. She does seem to be the kind to not be interested in that stuff. So, maybe she is more interested now?

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Makoto-sama..."

"You don't need to call me that. I am not above you in anyway whatsoever."

"Ah, I see. Then Makoto-sama..." She did it anyway! She just called me Makoto-sama when I said she didn't need too. "...lets make a child."

Eh? What did she just say? Children? She wants children all of a sudden!? What kind of drugs is she on!?

"What did you say?"

I ask rather calmly, not portraying that uneasiness I feel inside me right now. First Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san. Now Xen-garden here wants children from me! Ugh!

"Let me say it again, let us make a child."

I think I'm going to pass out from stress. Children? I'm not thinking about children at my age! I don't even think about them at all really! Me, having children? Yeah, I see that happening...not. I'm not Otou-sama material. I wouldn't even know what to do as I don't have a proper Otou-sama...

"Yeah, let's talk in turns."

Xenovia-san talks.

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavoured in my training and studies. From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating Devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a Devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"Yeah. I understand that but why do you suddenly want c-children? And why me?"

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou "Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish." That was what Buchou had said. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that."

Become skillful in such things? Ooh Maou, that sounds really dirty, doesn't it?

"And then, my new objective, dream is to bear children."

"Y-You want to do something that a girl can do, is what you're saying? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it?"

Xenovia-san nods.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"No no no. I-I understood the story but why me?"

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

"Even so. You still haven't answered my question."

She tilts her head to the side. Then she nods as if she has realized something.

"Makoto-sama is fine. He carries the powers of both Devils and Vampires. And, he has even tamed the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei. Even made them your lovers. Taming such strong Dragons means you have a very good, strong power which our children would inherit."

I think she's gone loopy. I haven't tamed them. Vali-san just uses me because of my butt and Ise-san uses me for penis groping. Hehe, it means I'm basically their sexual toy.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the Otou-sans genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Makoto-sama is the most suited one. The power of the Bael clan and Vampire powers added on top of that. Even if the kids don't inherit the Bael's power of destruction, maybe the kids will inherit the Vampire abilities? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance...Uh! …I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Ehehe, she's lost her mind! She's going insane now! Having my genes...

"I know about the birth of Devils as well. It seems its quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, its difficult but luckily I am a reincarnated Devil and you are part Vampire which is known to have higher success rates when conceiving. The base is human, and your sexual desire is strong as well. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both Otou-san and Okaa-san are required."

"What are you talking about? Raising them alone? Do you think I would really leave my children? I had no Okaa-sama, I don't have a Tou-sama as he is a bastard. I wouldn't put my children through such things. Not saying I want children right now, but when I finally do have them, I wouldn't leave them alone, ever."

My honest feelings. People who leave their children, or treat them horribly don't deserve the title of parent. They are scum. People who leave their children are basically scum.

"Aah, I see. So Makoto-sama is a suitable candidate after all. A loving Otou-sama. Then, embrace me Makoto-sama and we can begin our family."

She pushes me to the floor and straddles my hips! Ehehe, this isn't exactly what I call a good situation. Not because of who it is, but the fact that this is a place where everyone can enter!

* * *

><p>Click.<p>

Yeah, there it is. As Xenovia-san grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast, the door opened. What shock. I feel like crying. The people who entered are basically all the girls...uwah, I feel upset now.

"Xenovia you fucking bitch!"

"Ara, Xenovia-chan stepped up her game."

"Sob...Makoto-san is mean...even I said it..."

Rias-chan was angry, Akeno-san had closed eyes and Asia-san had teary eyes!

"...Mako-senpai's being dirty."

"Xenovia! Makoto was going to have sex with me first with his huge penis!"

"Hmph, this is surprising."

Koneko-chan half-closed her eyes, Ise-san was making a lewd face and Vali-san just stares at Xenovia-san with annoyed eyes.

"Makoto-kun and Xenovia..."

"Mak-chan and Xen-chan!? Ehhhhhhh!? That doesn't make sense at all! I was going to be Mak-chan's first!"

"Hehehe, my mate is amusing as always~"

Yumi-chan had sad eyes directed at me. Jeanne-san was angry with a cute pout on. And Eva-chan was...well, she was happy about something.

"Mako-sama and Xenovia-san!? W-What!? No! I was his first servant! I was to be the first!"

"Xenovia-san has taken the lead? Well, Mitsu! We will just have to have a threesome with Master then!"

"U-Understood Onee-san!"

Ravel-san was pissed as expected. Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san are talking about tag-teaming me! Hehehe...

"What is wrong Makoto-sama? Lets start."

Will you shut the hell up!? These people are all crazy! They can all kill me if they wanted! I need help, serious help here!

"I-I can explain..."

"Fuck sake...Xenovia! I hate you! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, the girls turned on Xenovia-san who looks frightened.

"Grab the bitch Akeno, Koneko."

Rias-chan, with a dark voice said. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan did what Rias-chan said immediately. Xenovia-san was then dragged off, kicking and screaming for help. Yeah, good luck with that Xenovia-san. These chicks are crazy. Even I'm not mental enough to take them on.

...After that event, we all had returned home. Only when we got home, two strangers appeared on the couches. Everyone was confused, but then I remember what Takashi-kun told me before. His parents would be visiting. These two individuals must be his parents.

When I looked at my Rook, all he could do was look on in shock.

"...Otou-san...Okaa-san...what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey my baby boy!"

"Son. Its a pleasure seeing you again."

Hehe...what a touching scene. All I could do was smile as I watched the woman, who has long red hair that's tied in a bun at the back with a bang covering her right eye which seems to be closed, hug her son tightly.

The man, who looks in his late teens with spiky black hair and blue eyes that have a slit in them like a reptile, watch on as the woman hugs her...boy tightly. Wow, this is pretty weird. I've never been around a loving family before, besides the Gremory family I mean and Ise-sans family. Well, I might as well introduce myself to these two people who are my Rooks Otou-sama and Okaa-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>And, I will leave it there! Next chapter Serafall appears and everyone knows how embarrassing she can be! Plus, after volume four, Makoto and peerage will be participating in a Rating Game! That's right, a Rating Game! Please look forward to that! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Harem; Ravel, Xenovia, Serafall, Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali (fem), Isane (fem Issei) Gasper (fem) Yumi (fem Kiba), Rias, Asia, Sona, Evangeline, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Yuuki, Mitsu.**

**Peerage **

**Queen; Vali (fem)**

**Bishops; Evangeline, Ravel**

**Rooks; Kuroka, Takashi**

**Knights; Jeanne, Roxas**

**Pawns; Leonardo (3 mutated, 3 normal) Le Fay (1 normal, 1 mutated)**


End file.
